


Ein neues Leben beginnt

by Deadtear



Category: LIS - Fandom, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Arcadia Bay, Death, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Drugs, F/F, Family, Female Relationships, Growing Old Together, Lesbian Sex, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Still Has Powers, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Chloe, POV Max, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sex Toys, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 218,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadtear/pseuds/Deadtear
Summary: Chloe möchte sich opfern um Arcadia Bay zu retten, doch Max kann sich eine Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen. Begleitet die beiden durch ihr Leben nach dem Sturm,





	1. Der Sturm naht

„Max..... MAX hörst du mich? Bitte wach auf, wir sind in Sicherheit! Max....BITTE!“ der Schleier vor meinen Augen lichtet sich. Ich bin diesem Alptraum entkommen und spüre den Regen der kalt und peitschend gegen mich geschleudert wird.

„Chloe“krächze ich „es war so furchtbar. Wie bin ich hierhergekommen? Ich muss weggetreten gewesen sein, es tut mir leid“ mühevoll rapple ich mich auf, der Sturm zerrt an mir, hinter mir höre ich die vertraute und nun besorgt klingende Stimme von Chloe

„Hauptsache du bist wieder bei mir, Supermax“.

Wir stehen auf der Klippe, der Leuchtturm von Arcadia Bay ist nur noch eine Ruine und ein monströser Tornado bahnt sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg zu der Stadt.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld“ flüstere ich.

Ich spüre wie ich vor Verzweiflung und Angst anfange zu zittern. Zwei Arme umschließen mich und ich lasse mich sanft gegen Chloe fallen, kurz blicken wir auf diese Naturgewalt bis ich ihren warmen Atem an meinem Ohr spüre. Chloe seufzt schwerfällig aus und dreht mich um. Ich schaue in zwei tiefblaue Augen, sie laufen beinahe über vor Entschlossenheit und Trauer. Dieser Anblick macht mir noch mehr Angst als alles in der gesamten Woche. Ich merke wie sich mein Körper erneut verkrampft als Chloe den Mund öffnet.

„Max, es gibt nur eine Lösung für das alles!“ Sie holt aus Ihrer Tasche das Bild mit dem blauen Schmetterling heraus.

Ich höre auf zu atmen. Ich starre sie nur noch an, beobachte wie sich ihre Kette mit den Patronen bei jedem Atemzug auf ihrer Brust bewegt. Ich bin unfähig mich zu bewegen und mein Hirn lässt nur noch einzelne Wortfetzen zu. Der Sturm scheint alles weitere zu verschlingen.

„Du hast mir so viel Liebe und Freundschaft …..ich bin immer so egoistisch......Joyce darf nicht in diesem Diner sterben...“ all das wollte in meinem Kopf keinen Sinn ergeben. „Du musst zurück und zulassen das Nathan mich...mich erschießt, dann passiert das alles hier nicht, oder?“

BUMM, in meinem Kopf zerplatze der Knoten und ich verstehe was sie mir sagen will.

Die Erkenntnis trifft mich mit solche einer Wucht, dass ich Chloe hart von mir weg stoße, sie landete auf dem Boden und sieht entsetzt und verwirrt zu mir hinauf.

„NEIN! Ich kann dich nicht sterben lassen. Ich habe das schon zu oft durchgemacht. DU bist meine Nummer eins, du bist alles was für mich zählt. Ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig ist so viele Leben zu zerstören, aber ich kann nicht dich dafür opfern. Ja vielleicht bist du manchmal egoistisch, aber schau dir an, was du alles schon durchmachen musstest. Das lasse ich nicht zu! Chloe ich liebe dich und ich werde dich beschützen. Und wenn es 1000 Tornados herauf beschwört. Ich habe dich schon einmal im Stich gelassen, ich musste dir in der Woche so oft beim Sterben zusehen und jedes Mal bin ich mit dir gestorben. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren. Weißt du warum ich mich nach meinem Umzug nach Seattle nicht gemeldet habe? Weil ich Angst hatte. Ich spürte, dass du für mich mehr bist als nur meine beste Freundin. Ich war schon damals in dich verliebt und als mir das bewusst wurde wusste ich nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll, wenn das unsere Freundschaft zerstört hätte. Und aus Tagen wurden Wochen und ich wurde mir immer bewusster, dass du nie so für mich empfinden würdest. Doch dann hatte ich die Chance zurück zu kommen. Und ich kam zurück weil ich sehen wollte, ob du vielleicht auch so für mich empfinden würdest. Es verging nicht ein Tag an dem ich nicht an dich dachte und dann sehe ich dich wieder und du wirst vor meinen Augen auf einem verdammten Mädchenklo erschossen? Ohne zu wissen, wie sehr du geliebt wirst? Ich weiß, ich habe dir wehgetan und das ich das nicht wieder gut machen kann, wenn jemand den Tod verdient, dann ich, weil ich das alles hier verursacht habe, aber nicht du! Und es ist egal was du sagst, ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen.“

Überrascht von meinem Ausbruch und meinem Liebesgeständnis drehe ich mich von ihr weg, mir fließen die Tränen das Gesicht hinab und vermengen sich mit dem Regen und ich warte auf ihre Abfuhr. Zwei starke Hände packen mich an den Schultern und drehen mich herum. Ich wage es nicht meiner blauhaarigen Punkerin in die Augen zu sehen, ihre Hände wandern von meinen Schultern zu meinem Gesicht und sanft hebt sie mein Gesicht an, sodass ich ihr nun doch in die Augen blicken muss und ehe ich ein weiteres Wort sagen kann legt sie ihre Lippen auf meine.

Es ist nicht so wie vor ein paar Tagen, wo sie mich herausgefordert hatte sie zu küssen und ich es tat und mein Körper dabei kribbelte. Dieser Kuss sorgt dafür, dass ich unter Strom zu stehen scheine. Ich lege meine Hände instinktiv um ihre Hüfte und ziehe sie näher an mich heran. Während sie ihre Zunge langsam in meinen Mund schiebt und diesen erkundet scheint die Welt still zu stehen.

Ich nehme nichts mehr wahr, außer ihren Geruch, ihren Geschmack, ihre Wärme und obwohl sich im Hintergrund eine Naturkatastrophe abspielt spüre ich nur noch Glück.

Chloe löst sich aus dem Kuss, zieht mich noch ein Stück näher an sich heran. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge, atme den Duft ihrer blauen Haare ein und warte auf das böse Ende.

„Ich liebe dich auch Caulfield und ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist. Doch was machen wir jetzt mit der ganzen Scheiße?“

Wir gehen zu Chloes Pick up Truck und verbringen die Nacht eng an eng gekuschelt, hören den Sturm toben, bis er immer leiser und die Welt immer schwärzer wird.

******************************************************************************

„Und es ist egal was du sagst, ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen“ ich höre meine Stimme gegen den Sturm anschreien. Chloe sitzt vor mir auf den Boden, durchnässt und blickt zu mir herauf. Sie fängt laut an zu lachen

„Du liebst mich? Was bildest du dir ein?“ Bei diesen Worten erhebt sie sich und geht langsam auf mich zu „du verschwindest 5 FUCKING Jahre und kommst jetzt an, dass du mich liebst. Pah, du bist zu spät. Ich liebe Rachel und auch wenn du jetzt die Retterin spielen willst ändert das nix an meinen Gefühlen für dich. Du bist doch nur ein kleiner Fotonerd der die Welt in den Abgrund stürzen will. Und mich nennen alle egoistisch. Hätten Jefferson und Nathan doch nur dich geholt und mir Rachel gelassen. Du wirst niemals so gut sein wie sie.“

Klick, klick hinter mir und ich drehe mich mit entsetzten zu dem Geräusch um.

„Oh Miss Caulfield, nicht bewegen. Mhhhh dieser Ausdruck wenn man selber erkennt, was für eine egoistische Schlampe man doch ist. Sieh dir das an Nathan, das ist der Moment. Würdest du mir bitte assistieren, damit ich dir zeigen kann wie man den perfekten Moment festhält, wenn einem Menschen bewusst wird, dass er sterben wird. Oh ja, da ist sie, die Panik in den Augen“

Ich versuche mich zu bewegen, doch ich bin an die Bank vor dem Leuchtturm geklebt. Ich drehe den Kopf zu Chloe, doch diese geht einfach weg, zündet sich eine Zigarette an und zeigt mir noch einmal den Mittelfinger. Neben ihr erscheint Rachel Amber und greift beim Laufen in ihre Hosentasche Chloe legt besitzergreifend einen Arm um sie.

„Danke Chloe für diesen Tausch. Du hast Recht, Maxine ist ein viel besseres Motiv als Rachel“ ruft Jefferson den beiden hinterher.

Mir steigen heiße Tränen in die Augen. Aus der Richtung in die Chloe und Rachel verschwunden sind kommt das Reh gerannt, welches ich aus meinen Visionen kenne, läuft direkt auf Jefferson und Nathan zu und springt über die Klippe. Ich sehe Nathan der eine Waffe auf mich richtet.

„Bye, bye, Schlampe“ und er drückt ab.

********************************************************************************


	2. Erwachen

„Max was ist los, wach auf?“ Panisch schüttle ich Max, was ist nur jetzt wieder los.   
Ich bin aufgewacht, weil sie so sehr im Schlaf weinte, bis sie plötzlich lauthals „Nein“ schrie und dann krampfte. Heilige Scheiße, dass kenne ich sonst nur aus dem Fernsehen. Sie öffnet die Augen und im nächsten Moment höre ich schon wie sie aus meinem Auto in den Schlamm kotzt. Ich krame nach einem Taschentuch, dass ich ihr schließlich reiche. Sie wischt sich den Mund ab und da sehe ich, dass Blut aus ihrer Nase läuft. Das macht mir alles eine scheiß Angst, ihre braunen Haare rahmen ihr weißes Gesicht ein wie bei einer Toten. Da sie benommen wirkt und noch immer zittert nehme ich die Decke in der wir heute Nacht geschlafen haben und wickle sie damit ein. Sie vermeidet jeglichen Augenkontakt, was mir seltsam nach letzter Nacht vorkommt.   
Nach dem Liebesbeweis, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet habe, nun das. Vielleicht bereut sie ihre Entscheidung. Angst macht sich in mir breit. Doch dann legt sie ihren Kopf auf meinen Schoß, sie wirkt so klein und zerbrechlich. Wie vor ein paar Tagen auf dem Schrottplatz, als es ihr plötzlich so schlecht ging. Ich streiche ihr sanft durch das noch vom Sturm feuchte Haar und beschlisse meine Unsicherheit herunter zu schlucken.  
„Hey Super Max, alles wieder gut? Was war los?“   
Erneut fängt ihr Körper an zu zittern und sie schluchzt. Ich beuge mich zu ihr herunter und gebe ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Wange und streiche ihr über den Rücken.   
„Alles gut, ich bin ja hier. Ich bin bei dir!“ sage ich leise.   
Das erste Mal an diesem surreal friedlichen Morgen schaut sie mich an. Ihre Augen sind feucht von den Tränen und ängstlich aufgerissen. Dann erzählt sie mir von ihrem Traum letzte Nacht.  
„Oh meine kleine Max. Ich würde dich niemals austauschen. Ja ich habe Rachel geliebt, aber nicht so wie dich. Was glaubst du, wieso ich dir verziehen habe, dass du mich die letzten 5 Jahre alleine gelassen hast?“ Oh Mist, das waren die falschen Worte.   
Ich sehe es an dem Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht. „Super gemacht Dummbacke“ denke ich mir. Hach, wie kann ich ihr nur beweisen, dass das nur ein blöder Albtraum war?   
„Max, ich....ich hab die ganzen Jahre auf dich gewartet...weil ich dich liebe. Ich habe es immer versucht zu ignorieren und mich abzulenken. Williams Tod, dein Umzug, David, ich konnte das alles nicht ertragen. Ich musste mich ablenken, weil ich nicht gedacht habe, dass du jemals zu mir zurück kommst und ich so verletzt war und ich war so wütend, auf dich und die ganze Welt und da erschien mir Rachel wie ein Engel der mich retten wollte. Doch eigentlich habe ich immer nur an dich gedacht. Max, ich bin nicht gut in sowas, aber du bedeutest mir alles und das du dich für mich entschieden hast ist mir immer noch unbegreiflich. Ich weiß nicht, womit ich das verdient habe, ich habe so viele Fehler gemacht und du hast immer versucht…“ weiter komme ich nicht.  
Max zieht mich zu sich herunter und wir küssen uns. Sie löste sich kurz aus dem Kuss nur um sich dann rittlings auf meinen Schoß zu setzen und mich erneut zu küssen. Diesmal ist sie diejenige, die mit ihrer Zunge zuerst Einlass in meinen Mund forderte, den ich ihr sehr gerne gewähre.   
Es ist so aufregend und doch wirkt sie so unsicher in dem was sie tut. Sanft, aber bestimmt, legt sie ihre Hände um meinen Nacken und ich packe sie an ihrer Hüfte um sie näher an mich heran zu ziehen.   
In diesem Moment gibt es nur sie und mich. Erneut beendet sie den Kuss und bahnt sich mit ihrem Mund einen Weg meinen Hals hinab, ich schließe genussvoll die Augen und lasse mich gegen das alte Leder des Trucks sinken. Ich nehme jede ihrer Berührungen in mich auf. Sie bahnt sich erneut einen Weg am Hals lang, diesmal nach oben zu meinem Ohr, dort beißt sie mir spielerisch hinein und ich stöhne überrascht auf.  
„Oh Gott, habe ich dir weh getan, das tut mir leid, dass wollte ich nicht“ stotterte Max und weicht erschrocken und mit tief rotem Gesicht von mir weg.   
Zum Glück habe ich noch immer meine Arme um ihre Hüfte geschlungen, so kann ich sie davon abhalten zu türmen.   
„Nein Dummerchen, das war schön.“ Gerade als ich sie wieder zu mir ziehen will sehe ich etwas aus dem Augenwinkel durch die Windschutzscheibe.  
Ich sage Max, dass wir nicht alleine sind. Schnell springt sie von mir herunter und Joyce und David brechen durch das Gebüsch.  
Ich springe aus dem Auto und renne auf die zwei zu.  
„Mom, du lebst!“ Tränen der Erleichterung laufen mir über die Wangen als ich meiner Mutter in die Arme springe.   
„Gott sei Dank, Chloe, deine Mutter und ich haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht“ dröhnt Davids Stimme.   
Ich erinnere mich an das was Max mir erzählt hat, wie David sie in einer anderen Realität vor dem irren Jefferson gerettet hat und schlisse auch ihn kurz in die Arme. Erstaunen, Berührung und Freude liegen in seinem Blick. Mom erzählt mir, dass der Sturm die halbe Stadt verwüstet hat, aber die meisten Menschen überlebt haben.   
Wir alle fahren zu mir nach Hause, welches zum Glück weitestgehend unversehrt blieb. Der Weg ist lang, da viele Trümmer die Straßen bedecken und die Rettungskräfte schlecht voran kommen. Joyce macht uns Ei und Bacon zum Essen und David schließt sich den Rettungskräften an. Max und ich machen und nach dem Essen frisch und als David abends zurück kommt berichten wir uns alle gegenseitig, wie wir den Sturm überlebt haben.   
Max und ich lassen ein paar Sachen aus, aber Joyce und David müssen ja nicht alles wissen.  
Was mit der Blackwell Acadamy passiert ist wollte Max wissen von ihm wissen.   
Die Wohnheime wurden zerstört, aber die Schule an sich steht noch. Vorerst muss Max also bei uns bleiben. Also legen wir uns abends in mein Bett, so wie früher bei unseren legendären Übernachtungen.   
Max wirkte immer noch erschöpft und sieht blass aus, also gebe ich ihr nur einen Gute Nacht Kuss und ziehe sie eng an mich. Kurz darauf schläft sie auch schon ein und ich halte sich beschützend in den Armen. Ich bin froh, dass anscheinend viele überlebt haben und versuche die Augen zu schließen, doch es will mir nicht gelingen die Bilder in meinem Kopf abzuschalten.   
Vorsichtig löse ich mich von Max, drehe mir einen Joint und setze mich ans offene Fenster um zu rauchen. Der Mond scheint hell und klar und alles wirkt, als sei nix passiert.  
Ich schaue zu meinem Bett. Das Mondlicht fällt auf das Gesicht von Max, rahmt es ein und  
sie sieht so wunderschön aus. Ich kann mein Glück nicht fassen. Aber auch Bilder der Toten Rachel umgeben mich.  
In diesem Moment merke ich, dass ich mein Leben ändern muss. Mir wurde, dank Max, so viele neue Chancen gegeben. Ich muss aufhören immer wütend auf alles zu sein und mich endlich um meine Zukunft kümmern. Das bin ich Max und Rachel, meinem Dad und meiner Mom und mir selber schuldig.   
„Chloe, verlass mich nicht“ klingt es leise genuschelt an mein Ohr.   
Ich drücke den restlichen Joint aus, krabble wieder unter die Decke und nehme Max in die Arme.  
„Sch, sch, ich bin ja hier. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Niemals!“  
Max hört augenblicklich auf unruhig zu sein und seufzt leise. Ich schmiege mich an sie, atme ihren Duft ein und schließe die Augen. Über unsere Zukunft kann ich mir schließlich auch morgen noch den Kopf zerbrechen.


	3. Trauerfeier

********************************************************************************  
Ich bin auf der Toilette des „Two Whales“ und sehe in den Spiegel. Ich sehe blass aus, trage das zerschlissene Holzfällerhemd und das weiße Shirt mit dem Fotomotiv, welches ich vor ein paar Tagen aus Chloes Schrank bekommen habe. Noch während ich versuche heraus zu finden, ob ich in der Realität bin, oder einem Traum, oder einer Vision, sehe ich mich plötzlich doppelt im Spiegel. „Halt nein, das bin nicht ich.“ Es ist Rachel, wir tragen nun die gleichen Sachen.   
Ich drehe mich zu ihr um, doch bevor ich irgendwas zu ihr sagen kann kommt sie einen Schritt auf mich zu und gibt mir eine gehörige Ohrfeige. Wow, das hat gesessen. Noch während ich mir verwirrt die Wange reibe giftet sie mich auch schon an.   
„Was bildest du dir ein du kleines Miststück. Du kannst meine Sachen anziehen und mir meine Chloe wegnehmen? Du bist ein NICHTS Maxine. Gerade denkt Chloe vielleicht, dass du was Besonderes bist, nur weil du ihr den Arsch gerettet hast, aber geliebt hat sie einzig und alleine mich. Und daran wird sie sich schon sehr bald erinnern. Machst hier auf little miss perfect aber sieh dir doch nur die Zerstörung an die du hinterlassen hast.   
Hätte ich deine Gabe gehabt, wäre Chloe jetzt wirklich glücklich. Aber mit so einem NIEMAND wie du es bist, wird sie sich nicht lange abgeben wollen. Schau dir das an...“ Sie deutet auf den anderen Spiegel und darin läuft nun wie eine Videoaufnahme ein Blick in die Vergangenheit.  
Chloe und Rachel stehen unter einer Laterne und Rachel erzählt davon, dass beide nach LA gehen und sich dort ein gemeinsames Leben aufbauen. Chloe sieht unsicher aus und bittet Rachel ihr nichts vorzumachen. Daraufhin wird sie von Rachel geküsst und als beide sich voneinander trennen sieht Chloe so unglaublich glücklich aus.  
„Da siehst du, wie ernsthaft glücklich sie mit mir ist“ zischt mir Rachels ins Ohr.   
Ich will den Blick vom Spiegel abwenden, doch da kommt schon die nächste Szene. Beide sind in der kleinen Hütte auf dem Schrottplatz. Sie trinken gemeinsam ein Bier und lachen aus voller Seele bis Chloe sich zu Rachel herüber beugt und sie leidenschaftlich küsst. Rachel lässt ich auf Chloes Schoß nieder und schiebt ihre Hände unter Chloes Shirt. Rachel flüstert Chloe etwas ins Ohr woraufhin die blauhaarige direkt zu mir zu schauen scheint. Ein dreckiges und fieses Lachen erscheint auf Chloes Gesicht und nun führt sie Rachels Hand in ihre Hose und diese fängt augenblicklich an ihre Hand rhythmisch zu bewegen und Chloe lässt sich stöhnend nach hinten sinken ohne jedoch den Blick von mir zu lösen.   
„Siehst du Max, so ist es mit einer echte Frau. Was soll ich mit so einem unerfahrenen Kind wie dir?“.  
Das Bild zeigt nun wieder Rachel die hinter mir. Liebevoll streicht sie ihr über die noch immer rote Wange.  
„Vertrau mir kleine Max, Chloe wird schon sehr bald aus ihrer Traumwelt aufwachen und sehen, was du alles nicht bist. Natürlich, ich bin tot, aber du wirst mich niemals ersetzen. Hörst du? NIEMALS!“ Bei dem letzten Wort griff sie in meine Haare und schleudert mein Gesicht in Richtung Spiegel.  
********************************************************************************

Ich schrecke hoch, um mich herum ist alles dunkel. „Wo bin ich jetzt schon wieder?“ Meine Augen gewöhnen sich langsam an die Dunkelheit und ich kann sehen, dass ich in Chloes Zimmer bin. Ein Blick auf mein Handy verrät mir, dass es 4:48 Uhr ist.  
So leise ich kann ziehe ich mich an und schleiche aus dem Raum und gehe ins Bad um mir etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu schütten und da sehe ich, dass meine Nase blutet.   
„Kommt das vom Traum? Habe ich die Realitäten so zerstört, dass sie miteinander verschwimmen“ denke ich mir.  
„Okay Max, ganz ruhig. Atme. Das ist sicherlich nur Zufall“ sage ich nun laut zu meinem Spiegelbild.  
Nach meiner kleinen Abkühlung will ich nicht zurück ins Bett. Hatte die Rachel in meinem Traum recht? Es klingt alles so plausibel. Ich beschlisse hinaus in den Garten zu gehen und setzte mich auf die alte Schaukel. Ich erinnere mich an die wilde Piratenzeit von Chloe und mir zurück. Sie war schon immer die Entdeckerin von uns beiden. Nicht eine Sekunde konnte sie still sitzen und wollte immer weiter hinaus.   
Und ich? Ich verstecke mich am liebsten hinter meiner Kamera. Während ich noch an meinem Traum denke und hin und her schaukle kommt plötzlich Joyce auf mich zu. Sie ist in einen Morgenmantel gewickelt und fragt mich, ob ich Frühstück haben möchte.   
„Nur, wenn ich dir zur Hand gehen darf“, Joyce lachte und wir gehen gemeinsam in die Küche.   
Wir machen ihre weltberühmten Waffeln und bald gesellt sich auch David zu uns. Es ist mir noch immer unangenehm mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein, unser Start stand von Anfang an unter keinem guten Stern, vor allem nachdem ich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Joyce ihn raus geschmissen hat.   
Nun sitzen wir uns schweigend am Tisch gegenüber, er scheint in seiner Zeitung versunken zu sein und ich beobachte ihn verstohlen. Aus meiner anderen Realität weiß ich, wie viel Chloe und Joyce ihm bedeuten, aber hier waren wir uns nie so nahe gekommen.  
Als ob er durch die Zeitung meine Gedanken lesen kann lässt er diese sinken.   
„Hör zu Max, es ist okay. Lass uns die ganze Vergangenheit vergessen. Ich weiß, ich habe es mit den Kameras und so übertrieben. Aber ich wollte nur das Beste für meine Familie. Hätte ich geahnt, dass das Übel im Lehrerzimmer saß…“ er schaut gequält und schuldbewusst drein. „Naja, jedenfalls, es tut mir leid, dass ich zu euch Kids so voreingenommen war. Können wir das vergessen und von vorne anfangen?“ Ich atmete erleichtert aus.   
„Natürlich David. Und bitte glaub mir, ich werde Chloe so gut ich kann beschützen.“ er schaut mich wissend an.  
Mir kriecht die Röte ins Gesicht und David räusperte sich verlegen.  
„Kommt ihr heute auch zu der Trauerfeier nach Blackwell?“ fragt er schließlich.   
Bei dem Gedanken wird mir schlecht. Diese Trauerfeier ist meine Schuld. Mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals kann ich nur nicken.  
David hat inzwischen sein Frühstück beende und auch Joyce steht angezogen vor mir. Beide verlasen gemeinsam das Haus um bei den Aufräumarbeiten zu helfen. Ich blickte auf die Uhr, 10:14, Zeit meine schlafende Punkerin zu wecken.  
Mit zwei Tassen frisch gekochtem Kaffee schleiche ich mich nach oben und öffne vorsichtig die Tür. Da liegt sie und mir wird das Herz schwer. Sie sieht so perfekt aus. Die Decke ist ihr bis zu der Hüfte herunter gerutscht und ihr Top gibt den Blick auf ihren unteren Rücken frei. Der Arm mit dem Tattoo liegt über ihrem Kopf und ihre blauen Haare mit dem pinken Ansatz oben liegen wie ein Schein um sie herum. Ich kann nicht widerstehen, stelle vorsichtig die beiden Tassen ab und nehme leise meine Kamera.   
Nach der richtigen Perspektive suchend umrunde ich leise das Bett und drücke dann im perfekten Winkel ab. Während ich das Bild schüttle denke ich an Jefferson.  
„Siehst du Jefferson, so fängt man die wahre Schönheit und Reinheit eines Menschen ein“ und ich spüre Übelkeit in mir hoch kriechen wenn ich an all die Akten in seiner Dunkelkammer zurück denke. Wie er mit der Spritze auf mich zukam und mir seine kranke Philosophie nahebringen wollte. Ich schlucke schwer und lasse die Kamera sinken.  
Schlaftrunken dreht sich Chloe um und ich kann auf ihren entblößten Bauch schauen. Ich erstarre bei dem Anblick. Ich will am liebsten hingehen und mit den Fingern ihre, sich leicht abzeichnenden, Bauchmuskeln nachzeichnen, so gerne will ich sie berühren und ihren Körper erkunden. Ich spüre, wie ich mich in Gedanken zu ihr lege und ihr das Top vollständig ausziehe und sie küsse und streichle und plötzlich höre ich Rachels Lachen in meinem Kopf.   
„Rach?“ fängt Chloe an zu murmeln.  
AUTSCH, das hat gesessen. Augenblicklich wird mir übel. Ich versuche den Traum und die Selbstzweifel weg zu schütteln doch es gelingt mir nicht.  
Chloe wird langsam wach, sie öffnet die Augen und tastet im Bett umher. Dann blinzelt sie mir entgegen.   
Ich nehme die zwei Kaffeetassen und versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und reiche Chloe ihre Tasse.   
„Guten Morgen Hippie, schon so früh wach?“ Sie grinst mir entgegen doch ich bin unfähig auf ihre Fröhlichkeit zu reagieren. „Hey Max, was ist los?“   
„Mir macht die Trauerfeier in Blackwell heute Bauchschmerzen“, „okay Max, das war nur halb gelogen.“  
Chloe setzt sich auf und bedeutet mir mich zu ihr zu setzen. Als ich das tue umschlingt sie mich und zwingt mich in ihre Arme. Dort an sie gelehnt zu sitzen fühlt sich gleichzeitig so richtig und so falsch an und ich weiß nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll.  
Dann gibt sie mir einen Kuss in den Nacken und ich schmelze dahin. Ich entspanne mich und lehne mich nun vollends an sie.   
„Danke“ flüsterte ich.

3 Stunden später betreten wir die große Turnhalle in Blackwell. Bevor Chloe und ich uns einen Platz suchen können springt mir Warren in die Arme.   
Chloe räuspert sich und es sieht so aus, als ob sie Warren mit Blicken töten will. Er weicht sofort von mir ab und wird bis über beide Ohren rot.   
„Ähm hi Chloe, schön dich zusehen und das es dir geht“ diese nickte ihm nur entgegen und zieht mich eng an sich.   
An Warrens Blick erkenne ich, dass er den dezenten Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden hat.  
„Setzt ihr euch zu Kate und mir?“ fragt Warren nun etwas geknickter, ich glaube er ist ein wenig in mich verliebt.   
Wir gehen mit ihm mit und versuchen uns in der Turnhalle umzusehen, doch es herrsche ein zu großes Gewusel.  
Miss Grant tritt an das Mikro und bittet um Ruhe und alle verstummen. Normalerweise leitet doch Direktor Wells solche Veranstaltungen.  
„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, liebe Eltern und Angehörige. Ich bedauere, heute so viele Menschen hier sehen zu müssen und freue mich gleichzeitig über die große Anteilnahme unserer Arcadia Bay Familie. Ich bin froh, dass so viele Menschen heute hier sein können, bei dem Ausmaß des Sturms keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Wir sind heute gemeinsam hier um den Verletzten Kraft zu spenden und den Toten des tragischen Sturms zu Gedenken.  
Viel Stärke und Kraft zur Genesung wollen wir folgenden Menschen aus unserer Gemeinde wünschen die einen langen und schweren Weg vor sich haben werden:  
Victoria Chase  
Logan Robertson  
Zachary Riggins  
Frank Bowers  
Direktor Wells  
2 Gäste die hier Urlaub machen wollten und deren Namen leider nicht bekannt sind  
Nun möchte ich euch bitten aufzustehen zu Ehren der Verstorbenen.“  
Ich komme ins Schwanken. Das wird nun meine Todesliste. All diese Menschen habe ich mit meiner Tat auf dem Gewissen. Doch ehe ich weg knicken kann hält mich Chloe an der Hüfte fest und drückt mich an sich.  
„Ich bin bei dir“ flüstert sie leise und ich schaffe es zu atmen.  
„  
Sean Prescott  
Carolin Prescott  
Mark Jefferson  
und ein LKW Fahrer, dessen Identität noch nicht geklärt werden konnte.  
Bitte setzt euch alle wieder. Nach langer Überlegung mit Direktor Wells und der Polizei werde ich nun, bevor die Spekulationen weiter gehen, noch mehr verkünden müssen.   
Mark Jefferson war ein Verbrecher und Serienmörder. In der Nacht des Sturms konnte er dank eines anonymen Hinweises festgenommen werden und wurde auf dem Weg ins Polizeipräsidium vom Sturm getötet. Wir haben erschreckendes und belastendes Material in seinem Versteck gefunden und so wie es aussieht war auch ein Schüler unserer Acadamy mit in seine finsteren Machenschaften hineingezogen worden und wurde schließlich von ihm umgebracht. Ich muss euch alle darüber informieren, dass auch der junge Nathan Prescott tot ist. Doch dazu möchte euch nun noch jemand anderes etwas erzählen.  
Kris, kommen Sie bitte.“  
Eine junge Frau nimmt Miss Grants Platz ein. Mit nassen Augen und zitternd steht sie vor dem Mikro, wirkt aber entschlossen.  
„Hallo an alle hier. Mein Name ist Kristine Prescott, ich bin...ähm...war Nathans Schwester. Mein Bruder hatte leider viele psychische Probleme, mehr als mir bewusst war und das bedauere ich zu tiefst. Ich selber bin so schnell ich konnte vor meiner Familie geflohen. Ich hatte gehofft damit für Nathan ein Vorbild zu sein, doch leider hat das nicht funktioniert. Ich weiß, dass die meisten hier mich nicht kennen, aber ich weiß auch, welches Leid meine Familie über unsere Stadt gebracht hat. Sei es die Machtgier meines Vaters gewesen oder Nathan hier in Blackwell. Leider haben die Ermittlungen nun noch mehr ergeben und ich bat die Polizei es euch selber sagen zu dürfen. Ich sehe es als meine Pflicht an die Fehler meiner Familie so gut ich kann wieder gut zu machen.“ Kristine atmete schwer aus und sucht nach den richtigen Worten.  
In der gesamten Halle ist es so furchtbar still, dass man trotz der vielen Menschen eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.  
„Mein Bruder Nathan hat viele Schlimme Dinge getan, über das volle Ausmaß sind sich die Ermittler noch nicht im Klaren. Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun um sie bei ihrer Arbeit zu unterstützen und möchte mich hiermit bei allen Entschuldigen, denen er Leid angetan hat. Doch die Schlimmste Entdeckung ist, dass Nathan ist für das Verschwinden von Rachel Amber verantwortlich. Er hat sie getötet“ beendet sie ihre Ausführung.  
Während ein Raunen und Gemurmel in der Halle ausbricht, spüre ich wie Chloe neben mir zusammen sacke. Kate und ich nehmen sie gemeinsam und bringen sie aus der Halle heraus. Dort stolpert Chloe in ein Gebüsch und übergibt sich. Es erinnert mich an damals auf dem Schrottplatz als wir Rachels Leiche fanden und auch diesmal setze ich mich neben sie und nehme sie in den Arm und versuche sie zu beruhigen. Ich bedeute Kate mit einem Nicken, dass ich ihr dankbar bin aber gerne mit Chloe alleine wäre.  
„Nein, nein, nein, nein“ murmelt Chloe vor sich hin während ich sie in den Armen wiege und sie so fest ich kann umklammert halte.   
Es zerbricht mir erneut das Herz sie so zu sehen. Ich überlegte, ob ich die Zeit zurückdrehen soll, wenn ich es noch kann, und sie vor den vernichtenden Worten aus der Halle zerre. Doch ich habe mir geschworen diese Entscheidungen nicht mehr für andere Menschen zu treffen. Ich nehme meinen Mut zusammen   
„Chloe, soll ich versuchen...“   
„Nein, denk nicht mal dran. Lass mir diesen Schmerz und halte mich einfach nur fest.“ Und das tue ich.   
Ich bin froh, dass wir den Hinterausgang genommen haben, so haben wir unsere Ruhe. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kommt Kate wieder zu uns, zusammen mit Warren und auch Justin war dabei. Alle legen Chloe eine Hand auf den Rücken, oder die Schulter und sagen uns, dass sie für uns da sind wenn wir etwas brauchen.  
Die Sonne geht unter und Chloe steht langsam auf. Ihre Beine knicken noch einmal weg, aber ich bin zum Glück zur Stelle und halte sie.   
„Bitte Max, lass uns von hier verschwinden“.   
Ich stützte Chloe noch bis wir zum Parkplatz kommen, dort setzt sie sich erst mal auf die Ladefläche ihres Trucks. Ich gehe zu ihrer Jacke im Auto und hole ihr aus ihrer Jackentasche eine Zigarette heraus und halte sie ihr entgegen. Sie steckt sie sich in den Mund und ich zünde sie ihr an. Obwohl ich es hasse wenn sie raucht weiß ich gerade nicht, wie ich sie anders unterstützen kann. Ich stehe einfach vor ihr, zwischen ihren Beinen und drücke sie an mich während sie raucht.   
Sie ist fertig, vergräbt noch einmal ihren Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge und lässt sich in meine Umarmung fallen. Als sie sich aufrichtet nehme ich ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und gebe ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Sie sieht mich dankbar an und bedeutet mir dann, dass wir fahren.  
Wir verlassen den Parkplatz von Blackwell und ich sehe wie Kristine Prescott uns hinterher schaut. Ich frage mich wie lange sie uns schon beobachtet hat.   
Während der Fahrt blicke ich aus dem Fenster bis mich Chloes Stimme plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken reißt.  
„Max, ich würde gerne Abschied nehmen. Von Rachel. Können wir heute Nacht auf dem Schrottplatz schlafen, bitte?“ Mir steckte ein Kloß im Hals.  
“Ähm ja, klar, machen wir. Soll ich bei dir bleiben?“ ich versuche so locker wie möglich zu klingen und nicht so als ob meine Trauer und Eifersucht mich gerade zerreißen.   
Chloe nickt nur. Also fahren wir zu ihrem Haus, holen ein paar Sachen für die Nacht und hinterlassen Joyce einen Zettel. Sie soll sich keine Sorgen machen müssen.  
Ich bin gerührt, dass Chloe das tut, war das doch anscheinend in den letzten Jahren nicht ihre Stärke gewesen nach allem, was ihre Mom mir erzählt hatte.  
In meinem Kopf bilden sich die Ängste mit Rachel um Chloe konkurrieren zu müssen und das ich diesen Kampf verlieren könnte.


	4. Ein letzter Abschied

Verdammt, damit, dass sie Rach noch mal erwähnen habe ich nicht gerechnet. Aber zum Glück war meine Super Max bei mir, was würde ich nur ohne sie tun? Wenn es für sie seltsam ist, dass ich die heutige Nacht auf dem Schrottplatz verbringen will lässt sie sich nichts anmerken. Ist es ihr gegenüber unfair? Scheiße ich weiß es nicht. Das mit Max ist so echt und so neu, ich will es nicht schon wieder vermasseln. Aber ich habe auch Rachel geliebt und ja sie hat mich verlassen und ja sie ist tot und so, aber ich will das Kapitel abschließen. Und das kann ich nicht ohne Max.   
Verdammt, ich brauche Alkohol, und Gras.  
Zum Glück habe ich beides noch versteckt. David ist halt nicht so clever bei seinen Durchsuchungen wie er dachte, doch seit dem Sturm ist eh alles anders. Er scheint diesmal wirklich seinen Frieden mit mir schließen zu wollen. Ich sollte mich wohl echt drauf einlassen.  
Zum Glück wartet Max im Truck, sodass ich in Ruhe meine Sachen für die Nacht packen kann. Ich greife unter mein Bett und hole die kleine Metallkiste hervor. Ich stecke mir das Foto von Rachel und mir in den BH.   
„Ah da bist du ja.“ flüstere ich und ziehe ein Hemd hervor.   
Ich rieche dran, es riecht nach Rachel. Sie hat es sich damals übergezogen nachdem wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben. Was für eine Nacht! Ich spüre wie mir die Tränen in die Augen treten. Schnell ziehe ich es über. Heute Nacht will ich Rachel noch mal ganz nah bei mir spüren.  
„Ich dachte schon du wärst getürmt Price“ sagte Max aus dem Truck heraus.   
Deswegen brauche ich sie heute Nacht. Sie ist mein Leuchtturm in der ganzen Scheiße. Ich schmeiße unsere Tasche auf die Ladefläche und setzte mich hinters Steuer. Ich greife Max an den Hinterkopf und ziehe sie ganz nah an mich heran.   
„Du wirst mich nicht mehr los Hippie“ flüsterte ich und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.  
Der alte Motor ruckelte auf und wir machen uns auf den Weg.   
„Oh Chloe, war das wirklich eine gute Idee?“ frage ich mich als wir ankommen, ich kann mich an keine Sekunde der Fahrt erinnern, zu sehr war ich in Gedanken und das ist als Fahrer ungünstig.   
Die Stelle, wo Rachels Leiche lag umrunden wir sehr großzügig. Max hält den ganzen Weg über meine Hand. Wann bin ich nur so kitschig geworden? Aber ich fühle mich sicher mit ihr. Das ist alles was zählt. Ich schaue zu ihr rüber. Ihre Hand ist so sanft und locker, doch ihr Blick verrät Anspannung.  
Wir kommen bei meiner kleinen Festung an, Rachels und meine Festung. Wo wir alle unsere Traumwelten erbaut haben. Und nun ist sie tot. Ich spüre wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen und anscheinend bin ich stehen geblieben. Ich schaffe es nicht einzutreten. Es ist plötzlich alles anders.  
„Chloe, lass dir alle Zeit die du brauchst.“ ich blinzle und schaue in besorgte, blaue Augen voller Liebe.   
Ich atme ein und ich atme aus. Dann schiebe ich das alte Wellblech vor dem Eingang weg und Max und ich gehen rein. Es ist noch fast alles so wie ich es in Erinnerung habe. Das große gelbe Wandtuch gibt dem ganzen Raum eine wohnliche Atmosphäre. Die selbstgebauten Bänke stehen noch. Ich merke wie mir schwindelig wird. Max scheint jede kleine Veränderung an mir zu spüren. Vorsichtig schiebt sie mich Richtung Bank, ich lasse mich von ihr führen und setze mich hin.   
Sofort sacke ich in mich zusammen. Die Arme auf meine Beine gestützt vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in den Händen und erneut laufen mir Tränen übers Gesicht. Max zieht sich einen Stuhl heran und setzt sich mir gegenüber. Sie beugt sich über mich und umarmt mich. Und trotz meiner ganzen Trauer und der unbändigen Wut habe ich das Gefühl, dass mir nichts auf der Welt Schaden zufügen kann.  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so dasaßen. Wir sprechen kein Wort, was sehr beruhigend ist, ich habe eh keine Worte mehr.  
Ich bin wieder vollkommen ruhig, die Tränen hören auf zu fließen und ich bewege mich. Max gibt mir sofort Freiraum und ich blicke mich noch einmal in der kleinen Hütte um. Mein Blick bleibt schließlich an einem Graffiti an der Wand hängen.  
Chloe war hier  
Rachel war hier  
Zaghaft reißt mich die Stimme von Max aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Hey Punk Ass“ sagte sie liebevoll „kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?“.  
Plötzlich merke ich die schwere des Tages. Die Schwere der letzten Woche.   
„Kannst du uns vielleicht unseren Schlafplatz herrichten, bitte? Ich bin so verdammt müde“ Max nickt nur, gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und geht zu der großen Reisetasche.   
Während sie anfängt Decken und Isomatten heraus zu holen drehte ich mir meinen Abschiedsjoint. Max entdeckt derweil meine alte Feuertonne und ein paar trockene Bretter. Sie füllt die Tonne und fragt mich nach meinem Feuerzeug. Mit alten Zeitungen entfacht sie das Feuer. Die Wärme die es verbreitete, der Geruch des brennenden Holzes, das Licht an den Wänden, alles erinnerte mich an die schöne Zeit mit Rachel hier. Ich gehe zur Tonne und zündete mir meinen Joint an.  
Nach einem ersten, tiefen Zug seufze ich wohlig und direkt danach schaue ich verunsichert zu Max. Sie hasst es so sehr wenn ich Gras rauche. Sie starrt nur in die Flammen, ignoriert meinen Joint. Sieht sie traurig aus? Fuck ich kann es nicht deuten. Sie erhebt sich von ihrem Stuhl, geht zu der Reisetasche und holte eine der Bierflaschen heraus. Ich beobachte sie entgeistert wie sie das Bier öffnet, es mir reicht und sich wortlos wieder hinsetzt.  
„Max?“  
„Hmm?“  
„Danke!“  
„Ich würde alles für dich tun Chloe Price“  
„Dann komm zu mir“ ich schnipse den letzten Rest vom Joint in die Tonne und klopfe auf meinen Schoß.   
Max kommt zu mir und lässt sich auf meinen Schoß fallen. Sie umfasst meinen Nacken und küsst mich leidenschaftlich, als hätte sie nur auf diese Einladung gewartet. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammere ich mich an sie, öffne meinen Mund und ihre Zunge dringt zaghaft in mich ein, umspielt meine Zunge und das erste Mal seit Stunden bin ich glücklich. Auch Max wirkt nun entspannter. Sie saugt an meiner Lippe und mir entfährt ein Seufzen und Max lächelt in den Kuss hinein.  
Sie löste sich von meinem Mund und wandert mit ihrer Zunge meinen Hals hinab und hält plötzlich inne. Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge. Scheiße, ob sie merkt, dass das Hemd nicht nach mir riecht?   
Ich verkrampfe mich leicht weil mich ein schlechtes Gewissen plagt. Doch als Max plötzlich ihre Hände unter mein Top schiebt und sich langsam meinen Rücken hinauf bewegt entspanne ich mich wieder. Das Gras und das Bier tun ihr übriges.   
Ich packe Max an ihrer Hüfte und ziehe sie noch enger an mich. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab und genieße ihre vorsichtigen Berührungen. Federleicht streichelt sie mir an den Seiten meiner Brust entlang und ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein. Ich lehne mich zurück, damit Max mehr Platz hat. Sie ist in allem so zart und vorsichtig. Als ob sie mich nicht verletzten will, oder als ob das alles Neuland für sie ist. Während ihre Hände nun meinen Bauch hinab wandern driften meine Gedanken ab.   
Ob Max schon einmal Sex hatte? Mit einer Frau vermutlich nicht, aber mit einem Mann? Wir hatten noch keine Zeit uns über die letzten 5 Jahre zu unterhalten, wann denn auch?  
Ich spüre wie mein Kopf Probleme hat Veränderungen wahrzunehmen. Aber irgendwas ist anders. Ich fokussier meinen Blick und sehe in zwei besorgte Augen.   
„Was?“ fragte ich mit schwerer Zunge.   
„Ob es dir gut geht wollte ich wissen? Du warst völlig abwesend!“  
Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf.   
„Sorry, ich glaub wir sollten uns schlafen legen, ist das okay?“ Max nickte nur und bevor ich auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen kann springt sie von meinem Schoß auf.   
„Fuck Price, super gemacht.“ Doch anstatt weg zu stampfen wie Rachel es getan hätte steht sie nun vor mir und reichte mir ihre Hand. Erleichtert nehme ich sie und lasse mich zu unserem Schlafplatz führen.  
Wir legen uns hin und ich bin so unsicher wie damals mit Rachel. Etwas unentschlossen liege ich da und bevor ich irgendeine Entscheidung treffen muss legt sich Max eng an mich und hält mich im Arm. Verdammt ja, das brauchte ich jetzt.  
Ich spürte einen Kuss in meinem Nacken und wie meine Gedanken immer schwerfälliger und wie Watte werden.  
„Ich liebe dich Chloe“ dringt es sanft an mein Ohr.  
„Und ich liebe dich Rachel“...und schon bin ich eingeschlafen.

********************************************************************************  
Ich blinzle schwer gegen das Licht. Ein vertrauter Klang dringt an mein Ohr. Aus dem Radio dringt ein Countrysong, Dads Lieblingssong.   
„Hey Sweetheart. Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen“ ich schließe die Augen und genieße es seine Stimme zu hören auch wenn ich eiß, dass es nur ein Traum ist.   
„Hallo Dad, ich vermisse dich. Und ich vermisse Rachel. Wieso musstet ihr alle gehen“ Mein Vater lächelt nur während er weiter fährt.   
Ich sehe mich im Auto um. Es ist alles wie früher. Nur liegen jetzt überall Grastüten und Bierflaschen herum.   
„Ich weiß Dad, ich muss mein Leben wieder in den Griff bekommen. Aber deswegen bist du doch nicht hier, oder?“  
Dad drehte sich zu mir herum, lächelte mich liebevoll an.   
„Nein Sweetheart, schau“... wir halten vor der Hütte auf dem Schrottplatz.   
Vor der Hütte stehen Rachel und Max. Rachel sieht wütend aus, sie tritt einen Joint aus und geht wild gestikulierend auf Max zu. Diese bewegte sich nicht aber ich sehr ihr an, dass sie verunsichert ist. Ich entdeckte in Rachels Hand das Messer, mit dem Frank Max und mich bedroht hat.   
Plötzlich dringt Rachels Stimme schrill an mein Ohr   
„Es kann dir doch egal sein, dass ich mit Frank geschlafen habe, das ist kein Grund, dass du Chloe haben kannst. Sie liebt nur mich du dumme Schlampe“ geht sie auf Max los.   
„STOPP“ schreie ich.   
Böse funkelt mich Rachel an. Ich will aus dem Auto aussteigen doch ich kann die Tür nicht öffnen. „Chloe“ säuselte Rachel mir entgegen.   
Plötzlich sitzt sie auf meinem Schoss, zieht mir mein Top aus und streichelt über meinem BH meine Brüste. Dabei bewegt sie sich lasziv und rhythmisch auf mir, sodass ich schnell nicht mehr weiß wo unten und oben ist.   
„Du verzeihst mir doch Chloe, oder? Komm schon, was willst du mit so jemanden wie der da?“ Ihr Kopf zeigt zur Seitentür vor der Max steht.   
Sie sagt etwas, doch ich kann nichts hören. Während ich versuche Max Lippen zu lesen knabbert Rachel an meinem Ohrläppchen und lässt nun eine Hand in meine Hose gleiten. Max wendet den Blick nicht von mir ab, aber ich kann mich nicht gegen Rachels Berührungen wehren. Zu sehr habe ich sie vermisst.  
Rachel lässt zwei Finger in mich gleiten und ich bäume mich unter ihrem Griff auf. Ich drückte mich ihren geschickten Fingern entgegen die immer wieder in mich eindringen und werfe den Kopf in den Nacken. Als ich kurz vor meinem Orgasmus stehe höre ich wieder die Stimme meines Vaters. „Du musst dich entscheiden Chloe! Du kannst nicht beide gleichzeitig haben.“   
Schwer atmend schaue ich wieder aus dem Fenster. Max und Rachel stehen auf der Klippe und im Hintergrund tobt der Sturm, aber es ist nicht ein Geräusch zu hören. Ich blinzle und sehe, dass Max plötzlich bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegt, Panik steigt in mir auf.   
Rachel hat wieder Franks Messer in der Hand und geht auf Max zu. Und da begreife ich, solange ich mein Leben von Rachel bestimmen lasse wird Max nie eine Chance haben.   
„Sehr gut mein Liebling, und nun wird es Zeit für dich aufzuwachen“ bei diesem Worten trifft der LKW Dads Auto und schleudert mich heraus.   
********************************************************************************

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drücken sich durch das Fenster. Ich atme schwer und taste nach Max. Verdammt wo ist sie. Mühevoll erhebe ich mich und suche nach ihr.   
Was war das? Ein Schrei?   
Ich sprinte nach draußen und mir rauscht das Adrenalin durch die Adern. Ich folge dem Lärm, der immer lauter und undefinierbarer wird. Vor dem alten, großen Schulbus bleibe ich abrupt stehen. Max steht da, schlägt mit dem Baseballschläger auf alles ein was ihr vor die Nase kommt. So eine Zerstörungswut habe ich bei ihr noch nie gesehen und ich bekomme ein wenig Angst. Sie scheint überhaupt nicht sie selbst zu sein und wenn ich mich hier umblicke scheint es unwahrscheinlich, dass meine kleine, schlanke Max das alles angerichtet haben soll.  
Ohne Vorwarnung schmeißt sie den Schläger weg und rennt los als ob der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr her ist. Ich laufe ihr hinterher, auf dem angrenzenden Waldstück taumelt sie plötzlich, fällt zu Boden und bleibt liegen, sie hat sich zusammengekauert und ich kann ihr Weinen auch aus einigen Metern Entfernung hören.   
Ich gehe vorsichtig näher, ihr ganzer Körper bebt und der Anblick bricht mir das Herz. Vorsichtig knie ich mich neben sie, lege langsam meine Hand auf ihre Schulter doch sie dreht sich weg von mir.  
Da ich mir nicht anders zu helfen weiß legte ich mich ihr gegenüber, ganz nah aber ohne sie zu berühren. Irgendwas muss ich verdammt falsch gemacht haben und ich will es jetzt nicht noch schlimmer machen. Max Weinen verwandelt sich von verzweifelt zu wütend, ich kenne den Klang genau. Ob das der Moment ist wo sie mir sagt was los ist? Doch heute scheint sie nicht so zu reagieren wie sonst, was mich hart verwirrt.   
Sie dreht sich abermals von mir weg und springt auf. Noch bevor ich stehen kann lässt sie etwas vor mir auf die Erde sinken. Ich spüre wie mir Galle hoch kommt während ich danach greife. Es ist das Bild von Rachel und mir. Es muss mir im Schlaf aus dem BH gerutscht sein. Wieso habe ich es nur versteckt mitgenommen? Ich sehe Max hinterher, sie schleppt sich über den Schrottplatz zu dem Autowrack auf dem wir saßen, nachdem sie ihren ersten Anfall hatte.   
Damals, als ich mit Davids Waffe auf die Flaschen geschossen habe. Max setzt sich auf die Motorhaube und lässt den Kopf hängen.  
Ich rapple mich auf und gehe zu ihr. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wieder hinbiegen soll!  
In meine Verzweiflung mischt sich auch ein bisschen meine altbekannte Wut und verursacht eine Diskussion in meinem Kopf.  
„Warum bist du wütend Chloe? Weil Rachel tot ist? Weil ich das Foto mitgenommen habe? Das ich nicht mit Max gesprochen habe? Das sie jetzt hier so eine Show aus dem blöden Foto macht? Ja Max, du hast mich halt damals verlassen und Rachel hat mich aufgefangen. Das löst sich halt nicht einfach alles auf, nur weil du dich entschlossen hast wieder zurück zu kehren. Oder hast du echt erwartet, dass ich all die Jahre auf dich warte?“ Gerade als ich den Mund aufmache und auf sie los schimpfen will fängt sie wieder an zu weinen und all die Wut in mir löst sich sofort auf.  
„Alles wäre besser, wenn ich an ihrer Stelle wäre!“ jammert sie kleinlaut zwischen zwei traurigen Seufzern.   
Scheiß drauf, ich setze mich neben sie auf die Motorhaube und ziehe sich zu mir in die Arme. Ich habe mit Widerstand gerechnet, der kommt aber nicht.   
„Was redest du denn da?“ Max schüttelte nur den Kopf. „MAX, sag mir sofort, was du meinst!“ Erneut geht eine Welle von Schluchzern durch ihren Körper, sodass ich es sofort bereute sie so harsch angesprochen zu haben.   
„Es ist nur, gestern Abend und dann diese Albträume. Ich weiß nicht mehr ob sie Träume, oder Visionen oder Zeitfragmente sind oder alles zusammen.“ Murmelt sie leise.   
Ich bin verwirrt und verstehe nichts. Vielleicht war der Stress zusammen mit dem Alkohol und dem Joint nicht so klug gewesen, da ich mich an wenig erinnern kann   
„Max, was meinst du mit gestern Abend? Und was für Träume? Komm schon, bitte sprich mit mir!“ flehe ich.   
Max atmete schwer aus und löst sich aus meinen Armen und rückt ein Stück von mir ab. Mit hängendem Kopf erklärt sie mir alles.  
„Du hast mich behandelt wie einen Geist. Ich weiß, dass das schwer für dich ist, dass Rachel nicht mehr bei dir ist, aber ich habe mein Bestes getan um dich zu unterstützen. Ich wollte dir so gerne zeigen, dass ich für dich da sein kann, doch du hast mich die meiste Zeit nur links liegen gelassen. Aber ich wusste ja, dass es bei dem Abend nicht um uns gehen wird und ich hab so sehr versucht stark zu sein. Aber als du mich dann doch mal an dich heran gelassen hast, da roch ich es. Das war nicht dein Hemd, oder nicht mehr. Sie hat es getragen, oder?“   
„Ja das hat sie.“ Antworte ich ihr ehrlich.  
„Das war mir klar, aber ich sah drüber hinweg, doch dann warst du plötzlich total weg getreten und hast mich regelrecht von dir weg gestoßen. Und dann...“eine Erschütterung geht durch ihren so klein wirkenden Körper „hast du mich Rachel genannt bevor du eingeschlafen bist.“   
FUCK FUCK FUCK hallte es durch meinen Kopf und Max sieht so zerbrochen neben mir aus. Was habe ich nur angerichtet. Gerade als ich versuchen will mich zu entschuldigen spricht sie jedoch weiter.   
„Und nach diesem fürchterlichen Traum wache ich auf und das erste was ich sehe ist das Foto. Von euch. Ich brauchte frische Luft und als ich vor die Tür trat erinnerte ich mich an alles. An die anderen Realitäten, die Träume. Oh Chloe, ich hasse es so sehr hier zu sein.“   
„Max, von was für Träumen sprichst du?“  
Erneut entfährt ihren zusammengepressten Lippen ein schweres Seufzen. Sie erzählte mir von den vergangenen Träumen mit Rachel.   
„Aber heute Nacht war es besonders intensiv und es fühlte sich so echt an. Ich war wieder in der Dunkelkammer auf dem Stuhl gefesselt. Jefferson kam auf mich zu, mit einer Spritze in der Hand. Er injizierte mir etwas in den Hals und ich konnte augenblicklich keinen einzigen Muskel mehr bewegen. Nur meine Lungen und mein Herz haben noch funktioniert. Nicht mal mehr die Augen konnte ich schließen. Er umrundete mich und berührte mich dabei. An den Schultern, am Hals, im Gesicht. Ich konnte alles spüren aber nichts tun. Plötzlich drehte er mich um und wir waren auf dem Schrottplatz. Es war der Tag an dem du mit Davids Waffe auf die Autos geschossen hast. Ich habe es dir damals nicht erzählt, aber als du auf das Auto geschossen hast gab es einen Querschläger und traf dich in den Bauch. Ich habe damals die Zeit zurückdrehen lassen doch diesmal konnte ich es nicht. Ich saß auf dem Stuhl gefesselt und musste zusehen, wie Jefferson auf dich zuging und die Kamera zückte.   
Du hast mich angesehen und mich angefleht dir zu helfen, doch ich konnte nur zusehen, wie du immer mehr Blut verloren hast bis deine Augen brachen und du tot vor mir lagst, währenddessen hat Jefferson dich fotografiert.   
Ein Lachen drang an mein Ohr. Es war Nathan und er trat auf deinen leblosen Körper ein, dann steckte er die Finger in die Blutlache und kam auf mich zu. Er schmierte mir dein Blut ins Gesicht und zischte mir ins Ohr, dass ich versagt habe. Ich wollte die Augen schließen, ich wollte zu dir, aber ich konnte nichts tun. Seitlich näherte sich mir jemand und Rachel stand vor mir. Sie funkelte mich böse an und sagte mir, dass wenn ich mich nicht wieder hätte blicken lassen, dass du dann noch leben würdest.  
Sie schlug mir hart ins Gesicht und trat mich dann mitsamt dem Stuhl um. Der Schmerz des Aufschlagens war so real. Und als die Sterne vor meinen Augen verschwanden war ich immer noch auf dem Schrottplatz, aber diesmal an der Hütte, es war dunkel und wir folgten einer SMS die von Nathan kam, dass er alle Beweise vernichten will.   
Du warst gerade vor Rachels Grab und plötzlich hast du ein Geräusch hinter dir gehört. Als du dich umgedreht hast hat Mark dir genau zwischen die Augen geschossen. Ich saß so nah, dass mir Teile deines Gehirns ins Gesicht spritzten, aber ich konnte nach wie vor nichts für dich tun. Du kamst direkt vor meinen Füßen zum Liegen und hast mir direkt in die Auge gesehen. Du warst so entsetzt und wütend und mit deinem letzten Atemzug hast du mir gesagt, dass ich dir versprochen habe, dass ich dich beschütze und dich wieder im Stich gelassen habe und dass du mich hasst.  
Wieder erschien Rachel in meinem Gesichtsfeld. Sie schrie mich an, dass ich zu nichts tauge und ich dich eh nie verdient habe. Sie umschloss mit ihren Händen meinen Hals und würgte mich. Ich dachte und hoffte, dass sie mich umbringt. Als mein Körper aufgeben und ich mich in das Schwarz begeben wollte waren ihre Hände plötzlich weg und ich saß wieder in der Dunkelkammer.   
Du hast gelebt und Rachel und du saßen auf der Couch. Ich spürte wie meine Lungen brannten, nachdem sie plötzlich wieder Luft bekamen. Du hast Rachel verliebt angeblickt und dich für deine Rettung bedankt. Dann habt ihr angefangen euch zu küssen und der Raum war plötzlich das Innere der Schrottplatzhütte. Rachel fing an dich auszuziehen und flüsterte dir etwas ins Ohr, was ich nicht hören konnte. Du hast so unglaublich glücklich und gelöst gelacht und erst sie verliebt angeschaut und mich dann voller Hass und Abscheu und du hast ihr geantwortet, dass ich dummes Kind gerne noch was lernen darf, bevor ich Rachels Platz einnehme. Ihr habt vor meinen Augen miteinander geschlafen und du hast mir dabei immer wieder gesagt, dass mit Rachel alles so viel schöner und intensiver ist, dass ich nur der billige Ersatz bin weil es die Falsche getroffen hat und dass du nur mit mir zusammen bist um mich dann auch zu verlassen.  
Endlich konnte ich wenigsten meine Augen wieder schließen, das Medikament schien seine Wirkung zu verlieren. Als es ruhig wurde öffnete ich die Augen. Als ich sie öffnete warst du direkt vor mir. Ich blickte dir geradewegs in die Augen die mich nur hasserfüllt anfunkelten. Dann hast du eine Spritze vor meine Augen gehalten und sie mir direkt ins Herz gestochen. Ich spürte den Schmerz und mein Körper fühlte sich an, als ob nach und nach jede Ader in meinem Körper verbrennen würde. Ich wimmerte und du gingst ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich sagte dir, dass ich dich liebe und du hast gelacht. Rachel, Jefferson und Nathan stimmten mit ein. Während mein Körper sich von innen heraus aufzulösen schien habt ihr mich zu viert zum Schrottplatz geschleift und in Rachels Grab gelegt.   
Ich sah dich an, während Rachel und du mich gemeinsam begraben habt. Du hast das Foto von Rachel und dir auf mein Gesicht geworfen, sodass ich nur noch das sah und dann folgte die kalte Erde. Das letzte was ich hörte warst du wie du zu Rachel sagtest, dass du mich nervigen Nerd endlich los bist und durch den Tausch nun endlich mit deiner einzigen und wahren Liebe zusammen sein kannst.“ Sie lässt traurig den Kopf sinken.   
Ich merke, wie mir leise Tränen die Wangen herunter laufen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, was ich Max hier antue und wie unsicher sie ist. Merkt sie denn nicht, dass ich sie liebe? Fuck, das meinte Dad damit, dass ich mich entscheiden muss. Wie konnte ich nur so verdammt blind sein? Doch bevor ich etwas sagen kann spricht sie mit noch leiserer und gebrochener Stimme weiter.  
„Dann bin ich aufgewacht und hier zu sein, in eurem Reich, mit eurem Foto vor der Nase...ich wollte am liebsten weglaufen, aber ich wollte dich auch nicht alleine lassen, ich habe dir versprochen hier zu bleibe und trotzdem frage ich mich, ob die Traumrachel nicht recht hat. Vielleicht wäre es für dich besser, wenn ich statt ihrer getötet worden wäre und sie noch bei dir sein könnte.“ Oh Scheiße, das hätte sie nicht sagen dürfen.   
Ich merke wie sich mein Fokus verengt, mein Körper zu zittern beginnt und die Wut in mir überzukochen droht.  
„Max halt SOFORT die Klappe!“ grolle ich bösartiger als beabsichtigt.  
Max zuckt zusammen und rutscht, vertrieben von meiner Wut, von mir weg. Ich atme aus und werde wieder ruhiger   
„Es tut mir so verdammt leid. Das alles hier. Es war eine blöde Idee. Und NEIN, es wäre nicht besser für mich, wenn du anstelle von Rachel tot wärst. Max, ich liebe DICH! Doch bitte versteh, dass Rachel ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit ist, ein Teil meines Lebens war, als du nicht da warst“ FUCK, das war ja prima, anstatt sie aufzufangen musste ich ihr wieder DAS an den Kopf werfen?   
Mal sehen wie ich das retten kann, ich muss es retten, ich will nicht, dass meine Kleine so leidet. „Weißt du Max, Rachel war der erste Mensch den ich geliebt habe und der mir das Gefühl gab auch mich zu lieben. Als Dad starb und Mom irgendwann diesen A....David geheiratet hat, das hat mich alles aus der Bahn geworfen und dann war SIE einfach da. Ja ich liebte sie und ein Teil meines Herzens wird sie immer lieben, doch ich weiß, dass sie nicht mehr da ist, nie wieder da sein wird. Die Monate in denen sie vermisst wurde waren so schlimm für mich und dann kamst du zurück in mein Leben. Ich habe so viel lächeln und lachen dürfen mit dir wie ich es seit Jahren nicht tat. Und Rachel war auch nicht ehrlich zu mir. Dass sie mit Frank geschlafen hat und wer weiß was noch.  
Aber was zählt ist das hier und jetzt. Du und ich! Das ist alles was zählt, für mich! Ich liebe dich so sehr und bin froh, dass du endlich wieder in meinem Leben bist und ich möchte dich auch niemals mehr verlieren, ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein!“Ich rutsche von der Motorhaube und gehe zu Max, lege meine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwinge sie ihren Kopf zu heben und mich anzusehen.   
Da ist so viel Angst, Trauer und Unsicherheit in ihrem Blick, dass es mir den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuzerren droht. Ich bewege mein Gesicht auf ihres zu und schaue ihr dabei tief in die Augen, sie will sich wegdrehen doch mit meiner Hand unter ihrem Kinn gebe ich ihr keine Gelegenheit dazu. Ich küsse sie und merke wie ihr Widerstand bricht und sie mir entgegen kommt. Ich löse meine Lippen nur widerwillig von ihren, ziehe sie noch näher an mich heran und lege meinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab.   
„Es tut mir leid“ flüstere ich ihr sanft ins Ohr.  
„Mir auch, ich hätte mit dir reden sollen“. Wir halten uns einfach nur aneinander fest und ich streiche ihr sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Ich muss es beenden. Ich stoße mich sanft von Max ab, nehme ihre Hand und führe sie zurück in die Hütte. Je näher wir kommen, desto steifer und schwerfälliger bewegt sich Max, kurz vor der Tür fängt sie an zu zittern.   
„Vertraust du mir?“ frage ich und sie nickt, atmet tief durch und folgt mir.   
Ich fülle die alte Tonne wieder mit Zeitungspapier und Holz und entfache ein Feuer und Max sieht mich fragend an. Ich bedeute ihr jedoch einfach nur stehen zu bleiben. Ich muss es jetzt durchziehen, nicht nur für meinen Abschied von Rachel, sondern auch für Max. Ich finde eine Flasche Brennspiritus. Davon schütte ich ein wenig in die Tonne um das Feuer schneller zu entfachen. Erschrocken weicht Max einen Schritt zurück als eine Flamme aus der Tonne hoch kommt. Ich muss insgeheim grinsen. Ich würde sie am liebsten an mich ziehen und küssen, doch ich muss mich erst einmal konzentrieren. Ich schnappe mir die alten Magazine die herum liegen und werfe sie in die Tonne, dann gehe ich zu dem gelben Tuch und reiße es von der Wand, auch dieses landet im Feuer. Max versteht was ich hier tue und sieht mich skeptisch an.   
Ich werfe alles Mögliche was von Rachel und mir ist ins Feuer und ich merke, wie ich mich entspanne, es zischt und knistert und es ist als ob das Feuer alle negativen Gefühle verbrennt. Ich blicke mich in der Hütte um und finde nichts mehr.  
Ich ziehe mein altes Hemd, welches nun nach Rachel riecht, aus, halte es mir noch einmal unter die Nase und rieche daran und unter einem entsetzten Luftschnappen von Max landet auch das in der Tonne. Ich drehe mich zu ihr um, Tränen stehen mir in den Augen und ich sehe sie nur verschwommen, aber ich strecke meine Hand nach ihr aus und bin glücklich, als sie diese ergreift und sich zu mir führen lässt.   
Sie stellt sich hinter mich und umklammert mich. Ihre Arme ruhen über meinen Bauch, sodass ich in ihre Umarmung atme und ihre Stirn ruht an meinem Nacken. Ich stehe vor der Tonne, schaue in die Flammen und wieder laufen mir Tränen über das Gesicht. Um nicht doch noch den Halt zu verlieren stecke ich meine Hände in die Hosentaschen.   
„Was ist das?“ murmle ich vor mich hin.   
„Behalte es und wirf es nicht hinein“ nuschelt Max in meinen Rücken während ich es aus meiner Tasche ziehe.  
Sie hat dabei nicht mal aufgesehen und ich sehe, dass es Rachels und mein Foto ist.   
„Max hast du....“ weiter komme ich nicht, ich spürte ihr sanftes Nicken an meinem Nacken. Während ich mich in ihrer Umarmung herum drehe stecke ich das Foto in meine Hosentasche.  
„Max, solltest du das nicht besser lassen?“ betroffen schaute sie mir in die Augen.   
„ Ja, aber du hast es ins Feuer gelegt und du warst so unglücklich. Und du sollst auch etwas haben, das dich an sie erinnert. Ich muss damit leben und es akzeptieren. Wie du schon sagtest, sie war für dich da als ich versagt habe und ich bin ihr so dankbar dafür. Deshalb bitte ich dich noch einmal, behalte das Foto.“  
Ich schiebe sie rückwärts bis ihr Rücken die Wand berührt und küsse sie lange und leidenschaftlich. Sie lässt mich gewähren und ihre Hände versuchen mich noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen, doch schon jetzt passt nicht mal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen uns. Am liebsten würde ich ihr hier an Ort und Stelle die Kleider vom Leib reißen und es heftig mit ihr treiben, doch wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht täuscht, hatte sie noch nie Sex und es sollte dann nicht hier ihr erstes Mal sein. Also beherrsche ich mich und belasse es beim Küssen. Auch wenn mich ihre Hände, die an meinem Rücken auf und ab wandern, wahnsinnig machen. Als ich meine Zunge aus ihrem Mund heraus nehme seufzt sie frustriert aus. Gut, anscheinend hat sie Hunger nach mehr. Ich grinse dreckig in mich hinein, beiße mir leicht auf die Lippe.  
„Zeit von hier für immer zu verschwinden“ sage ich zu ihr.  
Das Feuer in der Tonne brennt noch immer als wir unsere Sachen packen. Max geht mit einer Tasche in der Hand vor, ich gehe noch einmal rein. Ich zücke meinen geliebten schwarzen Stift und hinterlasse ein letztes Mal ein Stück von mir hier. Dann trete ich die Tonne um und flüstere beim heraus gehen. „Bye Rachel“  
„Was hast du getan?“ fragt mich Max und ich grinse nur.   
„Ich habe etwas richtig gestellt“ und nehme Maxs Hand und gehe mit ihr zum Truck um nach Hause zu fahren. Während ich einsteige stelle ich mir vor, wie das Feuer der Tonne das Graffiti beleuchtet und es tanzen lässt.  
Chloe war hier  
Rachel war hier  
Max war hier


	5. Kennenlernen

Schwer öffne ich die Augen, ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Müde blinzle ich und wir sind noch immer auf der Straße zu Chloes Haus. Es ist immer noch komisch dort zu sein, es sieht noch fast so aus wie damals. Wieder plagt mich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich Chloe im Stich gelassen habe, das will ich nie wieder tun. Doch ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie in ihrer Trauer um Rachel unterstützen kann, jedes Mal wenn Chloe ihren Namen sagt ist es für mich ein Stich ins Herz. Ihr Blick wird dann so traurig und liebevoll und ich würde am liebsten weinen, weil ich möchte, dass sie wegen mir so voller Liebe schaut. Oder blendet mich meine Eifersucht nur so sehr, dass ich es nicht sehen kann.   
Die letzten Wochen waren zu heftig, ich komme in meinem Kopf nicht mehr hinterher. Ich muss dringend mal entspannen. Vielleicht sollte ich Chloe mal fragen, ob sie mich vom nächsten Joint auch mal ziehen lässt, sie scheint das sehr zu entspannen.   
„Was ist los Hippie?“ stimmt, wir sitzen im Auto.   
Das habe ich ganz vergessen.   
„Wieso was meinst du?“ frage ich unschuldig und frage mich ob sie mich beobachtet hat.   
„Naja, nachdem dein Schnarchen aufgehört hast warst du total woanders. Erst sitzt du da, schaust böse nach draußen und presst so doll die Kiefer aufeinander, dass ich schon fürchte du brichst dir alle Zähne aus und im nächsten Moment kicherst du plötzlich in dich hinein.“ Ich blicke in zwei besorgte Augen.   
„Chloe, schau mich nicht so an, sieh lieber auf die Straße, mir geht es gut. Ich war halt in Gedanken, wegen meines Sturms und so und dann dachte ich nur, dass ich dringend mal wieder entspannen müsste.“ Chloe blickt tatsächlich auf die Straße.  
Mit der Sonne im Hintergrund sieht es fast so aus, als ob eine Aura ihre blauen Haare umgibt. Vielleicht sollte ich ein Foto machen. Nun schaut Chloe erst nachdenklich drein und plötzlich hellt sich ihre Miene auf und sie beißt sich leicht auf die Lippe. Oh Punk Ass, was hast du jetzt wieder vor? Aber so dreckig wie du gerade grinst wirst du mir eh nichts verraten.  
Chloe scheint meinen Blick zu spüren und schaut mich an. Sie hat dieses Funkeln in den Augen. Amüsiert hebt sie eine Augenbraue und flüstert   
„Ich hab da schon eine Idee für dich“. Die Art und Weise wie sie es sagt schickt mir eine wohlige Gänsehaut über den Körper.   
„Mylady, wir sind da“ und schon springt Chloe aus dem Auto.  
Manchmal macht mir ihre Sprunghaftigkeit zu schaffen, wie soll man ohne Zeit Manipulation da nur hinterher kommen? Aber ich freue mich sie so gut gelaunt zu sehen und folge ihr ins Haus. Es ist leer, weder Joyce noch David sind da.  
„Chloe?“ rufe ich.   
Doch da höre ich schon die Dusche. Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee, nach meinem Wutanfall, dem Feuer und den elendigen Zigaretten von Chloe im Auto muss ich stinken wie sonst was.   
Ich setze mich auf Chloes Bett und warte, dass ich unter die Dusche kann. Die Tür öffnet sich und da steht sie vor mir. Die Haare nass und verstrubbelt, sie trägt nur ihr weißes Top mit dem Totenkopf, ihre Kette mit den Patronen und einen Slip. Mein Mund wird trocken und ich spüre ein verräterisches Ziehen in meinem Unterleib. Ich muss sie einfach anstarren. Ihre wundervollen langen Beine mit denen sie sich einen Weg durch ihr Zimmer bahnt, an den Seiten von ihrem Top blitzen ihre Brüste auf und mein Kopf ist nur noch Watte. Chloe scheint meine Blicke zu spüren, denn sie schaut mich plötzlich herausfordernd an und ich spüre wie mir Hitze ins Gesicht steigt. Ich packe meine Sachen zum Duschen und verschwinde aus dem Zimmer. Hinter mir kichert es, als ich heraus stürme. Ob sie das mit Absicht gemacht hat?  
Ich stehe unter der Dusche und kann nur an die wunderschöne Chloe denken während mir das warme Wasser über das Gesicht läuft. Und schon sehe ich sie vor meinem inneren Auge wie sie eben so leicht bekleidet im Raum stand. Neugier, Erregung, Unsicherheit mischen sich zusammen. Ich will Chloe so gerne nahe sein, weiß aber nicht, ob sie dazu schon bereit ist. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich sie einfach darauf ansprechen soll. Ich lasse den Kopf hängen und genieße das Wasser das mir auf den Nacken prasselt.   
Was war das? Ich hebe den Kopf und muss mir einen Schrei verkneifen. Vor mir in der Wanne steht Rachel, sie funkelt mich böse an.   
„Nur weil Chloe sich von mir verabschiedet hat, heißt das nicht, dass du sie jetzt haben kannst. Und überhaupt, was sollte sie mit dir anfangen? Du spielst nicht in ihrer Liga, verstehst du?“   
Schnell senke ich den Kopf und schließe die Augen,   
„Du bist nicht real. Du bist nur ein Spiegelbild meiner Angst.“ Ich höre Rachels bösartiges Lachen und öffne die Augen.   
Blut tropft auf den Boden und ich greife instinktiv an meine Nase und habe damit die Quelle des Blutes gefunden. Heilige Scheiße, was ist das nur. Schnell verlasse ich die Dusche und ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigt mir, dass das Nasenbluten so schnell wieder gegangen ist wie es kam. Seltsam!  
Ich ziehe mir frische Unterwäsche und ein Shirt sowie Shorts an und gehe verwirrt zurück zu Chloe. Bumm, als ob ich gegen eine Wand laufe. Chloes Anblick lässt mir die Knie weich werden, sie liegt mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett und hat es nicht für nötig befunden sich mehr anzuziehen. Als ob sie meine Erstarrung spürt grinst sie nur breit, macht aber keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Ihr Top ist hoch gerutscht und gibt einen Blick auf ihre schmale Hüfte frei, ich lasse meinen Blick über sie wandern und Lust und Unsicherheit kämpfen in mir.   
´Na siehst du, sie präsentiert sich dir und dir fällt nichts Besseres ein als sie anzustarren´ wieder Rachels Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich schüttle den Kopf und setze meinen Weg zu Chloes Bett fort. Unsicher bleibe ich davor stehen, Chloe öffnet ihre Augen und schaut mich herausfordernd an. Ich muss schwer schlucken um die Trockenheit in meinem Hals zu überwinden und folge ihrer einladenden Bewegung und lege mich zu ihr. Kaum hat mein Körper das Bett berührt bewegt sich meine Punkerin mit der Geschwindigkeit und Eleganz einer Raubkatze und schon liegt sie über mir. Überrascht ziehe ich scharf die Luft ein, was Chloe mit einem breiten Grinsen beantwortet. Ich sehe in zwei blaue, funkelnde Augen und bevor ich irgendwas sagen kann spüre ich ihre Lippen auf meinen. Trotz ihrer vorherigen Schnelligkeit ist der Kuss nun vorsichtig und sanft.   
Eine aufregende Wärme durchflutet meinen Körper und ich öffne den Mund und zum Glück nimmt Chloe diese Einladung an und schon spüre ich, wie ihre Zunge meine umspielt. Meine Hände wandern über Chloes Rücken und ich versuche sie noch etwas näher an mich heran zu ziehen. Ich genieße es so sehr sie so nahe zu spüren. Unser Kuss wird immer leidenschaftlicher. Ich halte es nicht länger aus, ich möchte sie mehr spüren. Meine Hände wandern unter das lästige Top und ich wandere mit meinen Fingern an Chloes Seiten entlang. Sie zieht ihre Zunge aus meinem Mund zurück und kichert.   
„Hey, das kitzelt“, ich lasse meine Hände wieder auf ihren Rücken wandern und spüre dafür Chloes weiche Lippen an meinem Hals. Genießerisch lege ich den Kopf schräg um ihr mehr Platz zu geben und schließe die Augen. Ihre Lippen wandern an meinem Hals hinab zu meinem Schlüsselbein. Es ist als ob jede Stelle meines Körpers Feuer fängt wo sie mich küsst.  
Chloe verlagert ihr Gewicht, hält mich umschlungen und ehe ich weiß wie mir geschieht hat sie uns beide umgedreht und ich liege plötzlich auf ihr drauf. Überrascht schaue ich sie an. Chloes Hand wandert zu meinem Gesicht, sie streicht mir über die Wange und legt mir dann ihre Hand in den Nacken um mich wieder zu sich heran zu ziehen. Ich lasse es geschehen und fange erneut an sie zu küssen. Vorsichtig sauge ich an ihrer Unterlippe was ihr ein Seufzen entlockt und ich nach einem kurzen Stupsen mit meiner Zunge gegen ihre Lippen gewährt sie meiner Zunge endlich Einlass, das ist alles so aufregend für mich.   
Chloe lässt ihre Hände über meinen Rücken wandern, doch als sie sie in den Bund meiner Shorts schiebt spüre ich wie mich nun doch die Unsicherheit übermannt und ich merke, wie ich mich leicht versteife. Leider scheint das auch Chloe aufgefallen zu sein, sie beendet nämlich abrupt unseren Kuss und schaut mich direkt an   
„Bin ich dir zu schnell“ flüstert sie besorgt.  
Von mir selber genervt und frustriert rolle ich mich von ihr herunter und setze mich hin, ich spüre wie mir Tränen der Verzweiflung an der Wange herab kullern und ich kann nicht anders als meine Beine zu umklammern.   
„Es tut mir leid Chloe, ich wollte das nicht kaputt machen.“   
Chloe hat sich inzwischen auch hingesetzt. Verwirrung und Besorgnis zeichnen sich in ihrem Gesicht ab.  
„Max, was ist los? Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Bitte rede mit mir!“  
„Nein, es liegt nicht an dir ich bin nur“ schwer atme ich aus.  
„Unsicher?“ Mir will es nicht gelingen zu sprechen, also nicke ich nur zur Antwort.  
„Bist du unsicher wegen mir“ Chloes Stimme klingt traurig was mich hellhörig werden lässt.   
„Was meinst du?“ nun liegt es an mir verwirrt zu sein.   
„Naja....also ich meine....bist du dir unsicher, ob du mich liebst?“ Ich kann nicht anders als zu lachen.   
„Oh Chloe, nein, es liegt nicht an dir. Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt du Dummerchen. Ich bin nur....also ich hab noch nie...:“   
„mit einer Frau geschlafen?“ unterbricht Chloe mein Gestammel.   
Ich spüre wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht kriecht und leise antworte ich   
„Naja ja, ich bin noch Jungfrau.“. Ich warte darauf, dass Chloe mich auslacht und lasse den Kopf auf meine angewinkelten Knie sinken.   
Chloes Arme legen sich um meine Schultern und sie zieht mich zu sich heran. Ihre Berührung lässt mich meine Unsicherheit etwas vergessen und ich lasse mich gegen sie sinken. Beruhigend streicht sie mir übers Haar. Meine Tränen hören auf zu fließen und ich spüre wie sich Chloes Kopf gegen meinen lehnt.   
„Hey Super Max, das ist okay. Wir müssen nichts überstürzen, wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt. Aber weißt du was? Wir hatten noch gar keine Gelegenheit über all das zu reden was in den letzten Jahren bei dir passiert ist. Wir haben immer nur über mich geredet und nebenbei den ganzen Zeitreise und Tornado und Rachel und Jefferson Kram erlebt.“ Chloe lässt mich los und legt sich wieder hin, hält mir einen Arm einladend entgegen und ich lege mich zu ihr.   
Ich kuschle mich eng an meine geliebte Freundin.   
„Okay Price, was willst du wissen?“ Nachdenklich lässt Chloe ihre Hand über meine Arm wandern und streichelt ihn unaufhörlich.   
Es fühlt sich gut an und meine Unsicherheit verschwindet mehr und mehr. Ich fühle mich sicher und geborgen in ihren Armen.  
„Was hast du so in Seattle getrieben, mit wem hast du so abgehangen und wie weit bist du denn schon gegangen?“ Ich muss laut auflachen, auf ein fragender Blick trifft mich.   
„Ich liebe deine direkte und unverblümte Art“ antworte ich.  
Oh wird Chloe da etwa leicht rot? Das ist ja niedlich! Schnell gebe ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und lasse mich wieder in ihre Arme sinken.   
„Also gut...lass mich überlegen. Die meiste Zeit habe ich fotografiert und bin natürlich zur Schule gegangen. Ich hatte ein paar lockere Freundschaften mit ein paar Mädchen, aber so wirklich auf intensive Freundschaften konnte ich mich nicht einlassen. Ich war lieber für mich. Ich war oft in verschiedenen Parks unterwegs, vor allem im Herbst und im Frühling. Und vor allem habe ich dich vermisst...“ Die Hand auf meinem Arm hörte auf mich zu streicheln.   
„Und die Jungs sind doch bestimmt auf dich geflogen. Was ist da los gewesen?“   
„Na klar, die Jungs standen nur so Schlange bei mir.“ Sage ich sarkastisch und erhalte als Reaktion einen Stich in die Hüfte der mich aufschreien lässt.   
„Okay, okay. Ja es gab den einen oder anderen Jungen, aber da ist nichts weiter passiert. Immer wenn ich jemanden geküsst habe fühlte es sich falsch an und ich hatte umso mehr Sehnsucht nach dir. Ich wusste, solange ich dich nicht vergessen kann, kann ich auch niemand anderen an mich heran lassen“   
Es war still im Raum, ich konnte nur noch meinen Herzschlag hören. Diese Stille macht mich nervös und sehe zu Chloe auf. Diese schaut angestrengt an die Decke und vor Angst ihrer Reaktion auf das gesagte kuschelte ich mich noch ein bisschen näher an sie heran. Der Arm auf dem ich liege packt meine Schulter und mit einem schnellen Dreher liegt Chloe wieder auf mir. Sie schaut mir tief in die Augen und ich scheine in ihrem Blau zu ertrinken. Sie legt ihre Lippen auf meine und küsst mich. Automatisch öffne ich den Mund und als ihre Zunge in ihn eindringt verliere ich meine Anspannung. Unvermittelt hört der Kuss auf. Ich öffne wieder die Augen. Neugierig schaut Chloe auf mich herab.   
„Und wie fühlt sich das an wenn ich dich küsse?“ sagt sie mit leichter Sorge in der Stimme.   
Ich lege meine Hand auf ihre Wange und mit einem liebevollen Lächeln antworte ich ihr, dass es sich mit ihr zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben richtig anfühlt und wunderschön ist und ich bestimmt niemals genug davon bekommen kann sie zu spüren und zu schmecken. Chloe lässt von meinem Mund ab und bahnt sich küssend einen Weg zu meinem Ohr. Ich erschaudere unter ihren Berührungen. Ihr warmer Atem dringt an mein Ohr   
„Von jetzt an gehörst du nur mir!“ und mit diesen Worten beißt sie mir vorsichtig in mein Ohrläppchen.   
Meinem Mund entfährt ein Stöhnen was auf Chloes Gesicht ein breites Grinsen verursacht.  
„Und du? War Rachel die einzige?“Ich halte die Luft an und als Chloe sich wieder von mir herunter rollt muss ich frustriert auf schnaufen.   
„Verdammt Max, musst du wieder so neugierig sein?“ schellte ich mich selber in meinem Kopf. Chloe liegt nun neben mir und zieht mich wieder zu sich heran. Ihr tätowierter Arm liegt unter mir und ihre Hand wandert wieder gedankenverloren an meinem Arm auf und ab und dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit macht sich wieder in mir breit und ich genieße ihre Nähe so sehr und schmiege mich an meine Freundin heran während sie nach den richtigen Worten sucht.   
„Rachel...hm....irgendwie ja und nein! Ich hatte vorher schon ein paar Mal Sex mit verschiedenen Jungs, aber das war nur Zeitvertreib und nichts von Bedeutung und selten mehr als ein One Night Stand. Und dann war da eines Tages plötzlich Rachel. Und mit ihr war alles...irgendwie...anders. Sie hat mir mein Leben gerettet, als David plötzlich auf dem Plan stand. Und...das erste Mal seit Dads Tod und deinem Umzug hatte ich das Gefühl....hmmmm...wieder Sinn in meinem Leben zu haben.“ sagt sie leise.  
Ich kann es nicht verhindern. Tränen sammeln sich in meinen Augen und Chloe fällt in schweres Schweigen, hörte jedoch nicht auf mir den Arm zu kraulen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie gerne mehr erzählen möchte, sich aber nicht so recht traut.  
„Chloe?“  
„Hm?“  
„Magst du mir von Rachel erzählen?“ Chloes Hand stoppt abrupt und ich habe Sorge, dass sie nun sauer auf mich ist oder dicht macht.   
Ich hebe den Kopf leicht um zu ihr aufzublicken und ihre Augen spiegeln so viel wieder. Trauer, Verwirrung, Sorge und wirken nachdenklich.  
„Wäre das okay für dich Max?“ vielleicht sollte ich ihr antworten doch ich nicke nur.   
Chloes Griff um mich verstärkt sich und sie fängt an zu erzählen. Von ihrem Kennenlernen auf dem Firewalk Konzert, der Zugfahrt, dem Streit auf dem Schrottplatz, ihrem Rausschmiss aus Blackwell, dem Theaterstück, wie sie sich das erste Mal geküsst haben, das ganze Drama um Rachels Familie, wie sie nach dem schief gelaufenen coming out von Rachel und Chloe vor deren Eltern für 3 Tage auf dem Schrottplatz in der Hütte untergetaucht sind und dort zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen haben. Ihr Sommer unterwegs mit dem Truck und schließlich Rachels verschwinden.  
„Den Rest kennst du ja.“ beendet Chloe ihre Erzählung.   
Inzwischen ist es mitten in der Nacht, wir liegen noch immer eng umschlungen und ich hörte Chloe zu, mit einer Mischung aus Eifersucht und Dankbarkeit gegenüber Rachel Amber.  
Ich ziehe mich auf Chloe rauf, küsse sie sanft auf die Lippen und flüstere ihr ins Ohr, dass ich sie liebe und ihr Zeit gebe. Chloe nickt nur,  
„Danke Super Max. Ich vermisse sie, auch wenn sie mich so verarscht und betrogen hat, aber sie war mein Engel. Aber das hat nichts mit uns zu tun, hörst du?“ Tränen sammeln sich erneut in meinen Augen und Chloe legt ihre Hände an meine Wangen.   
„Maxine Caulfield, ich liebe dich und würde dich für nichts und niemanden auf der Welt eintauschen oder dich jemals wieder vermissen wollen!“ Sie wischt mit ihren Daumen die Tränen von meinen Augen und ich bin Wachs in ihren Händen.  
„Max, niemals Maxine!“ flüstere ich gespielt beleidigt und beiße ihr sanft in den Hals.  
Ihr Schnurren lässt 1000 Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch fliegen. Leider kann ich mir ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen. Chloe lacht und zieht ihre Decke über uns beide. Ich rolle mich genüsslich zusammen und sie schmiegt sich eng an mich. Während mir schon die Augen zufallen spüre ich ihren warmen Atem in meinem Nacken und wie sie mich sanft küsst. Ein wohliger Seufzer entfährt meinen Lippen und die Welt wird komplett schwarz.

********************************************************************************  
Applaus durchdringt die Stille der Dunkelheit und hallt von den Wänden wieder. Ich liege noch immer in einer Decke eingewickelt, doch Chloes schützende Arme sind nicht mehr da. Meine Augen scheinen mir nicht genau gehorchen zu wollen, ebenso wie mein restlicher Körper. Ich versuche mich zu bewegen, kriege aber nur ein vorsichtiges Blinzeln zustande. Langsam nimmt alles Konturen an und mein Puls erhöht sich. Ich bin wieder da. NEIN, das kann nicht sein.  
Ruhig Max, das ist nur ein Traum. Aber wenigsten bin ich diesmal nicht an den Stuhl gefesselt. Jefferson steht vor mir, ich liege auf der Couch gegenüber von dem Stuhl. Langsam richte ich mich auf.   
„Warum lügst du sie an?“ tönt mir die bekannte und inzwischen verhasste Stimme ins Ohr.   
Ich kann nicht anders und reagiere.   
„Wen lüge ich an?“  
„Deine Punkerschlampe.“ Jeffersons Antwort klingt mehr wie ein Knurren  
Ich stehe im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes neben mir. Es ist, als ob es mich doppelt gibt. Ich sehe, wie er plötzlich auf der Couch sitzt und ich auf seinem Schoß bin. Er hat eine Spritze in der Hand, die er mir behutsam in den Hals steckt. Gleichzeitig steht auch er neben mir und gemeinsam schauen wir zu uns auf die Couch.  
Meinem Selbst auf der Couch fangen an die Augen zu flattern. Es ist, als ob sie langsam weg döst. Sein linker Arm hält sie an der Hüfte fest und seine rechte Hand wandert an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel entlang. Voller Entsetzen sehe ich, dass ich nur einen Slip trage. Eigentlich würde ich mich doch jetzt wehren, aber mein Körper ist aufgrund der Drogen oder was auch immer unfähig zu reagieren. Ich muss zusehen wie ich auf ihm sitze wie eine Puppe. Seine Hand schiebt sich in meinen Slip und er fängt an meinen Kitzler mit seinen Fingern zu umkreisen, was mir ein ungewolltes Stöhnen entlockt bevor der Kopf zu Seite weg sackt.  
Ich spüre wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen weil ich mich und ihn da so sehen muss, ich will wegsehen, doch ich kann nicht.   
„Schauen Sie Miss Caulfield. Daran können Sie sich nicht erinnern?“ Flüstert er leise an mein Ohr.   
Er atmet schwer ein, als ob er an mir riecht.   
„Mhhh so unschuldig und rein!“ Mir dreht sich der Magen um.   
Der Jefferson auf der Couch nimmt seine Hand aus meinem Slip und legt meinen Körper auf die Couch.  
Er steht auf, nimmt seine Kamera und schießt ein paar Fotos. Bei jedem Klick möchte ich schreien, doch ich bin unfähig und mein Selbst auf der Couch echt recht. Nur meine Augenlider flackern, ansonsten scheint mein Abbild auf der Couch inzwischen völlig weg getreten zu sein. Jefferson legt meinen Körper immer wieder in andere Positionen um ein neues Bild zu schießen und der Jefferson neben mir erklärt mir, wie viel Veränderung es bringen kann, wenn das Licht anders fällt und die Haltung einen völlig neuen Augenblick schaffen kann. Wütend zische ich ihm entgegen, dass er sofort mit dem Scheiß Gerede aufhören soll.   
„So ich soll also damit aufhören? Na gut, hören wir mit der Fotosession auf.“ Die bedrohliche Art wie er das sagt lässt mir die Nackenhaare nach oben schnellen.   
„Mark, Maxine möchte, dass wir mit den Fotos aufhören“ sagt der Jefferson neben mir und tatsächlich lässt der andere Jefferson die Kamera sinken.   
„Heilige Scheiße, er kann uns hören?“ Geht es mir durch den Kopf.   
„Nein, nur mich. Du hast zu wenig Erfahrung?“ antwortet Jefferson.  
Ich lasse ungläubig den Mund offen. Beide Jeffersons grinsen mich nun finster an. Der Jefferson vor der Couch legt die Kamera auf einen kleinen Tisch und geht wieder zu meinem bewusstlosen Ich. Mit Entsetzen beobachte ich, wie er mir den Slip auszieht und seine Hose öffnet.  
„Max sieh nicht hin. Das ist nicht real, das ist nicht passiert.“ denke ich mir  
„Oh doch Miss Caulfield, sehen Sie hin“ und als ob alleine seine Stimme neben mir mich steuern kann öffne ich die Augen und sehe, wie er mich auf der Couch auf den Rücken dreht, meine Beine auseinander hält und in mich eindringt.  
„Haha und Sie haben dieser Chloe“es ist als ob er ihren Namen auf den Boden spuckt „ erzählt, dass sie noch Jungfrau sind“  
Wut und Trauer überrollen mich. Ich muss mir selber dabei zusehen, wie er immer wieder in meinen leblosen Körper eindringt. Sein Stöhnen hallt an den Wänden der Dunkelkammer wieder. Meine Wut wird immer größer und plötzlich kann ich mich wieder bewegen. Ich hebe meine Hand und lasse die Szene vor mir erstarren.  
„Bravo Max“ ich erschrecke und drehe mich um.  
Ein Reh steht vor mir, es ist das gleiche aus meinen Visionen. Skeptisch schaue ich es an.   
„Ja Max, ich habe mit dir gesprochen. Hör zu, es ist alles gut, du wirst nicht verrückt“, es spricht in einer sanften Stimme, die mir gleichzeitig unbekannt und völlig vertraut ist.   
„Was passiert hier? Ist das hier“ ich zeige auf die Szene hinter mir „wirklich passiert“.   
Das Reh schüttelt traurig den Kopf   
„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Als du so voller Drogen in der Dunkelkammer war hat sich dein Verstand gut abgeschottet.“   
„Aber ich war doch in dieser Realität nie hier unten“  
„Das stimmt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ist eine Nebenwirkung deiner Kräfte, dass du in deinen Träumen durch die Realitäten reisen kannst. Leider können diese aber auch von den anderen Menschen manipuliert werden, da du noch nicht so stark bist dich auch selber wahrzunehmen. Aber je mehr du zu dir, zu der echten Max findest, desto weniger kann man dir etwas vormachen.“ Mein Kopf fängt an zu dröhnen.   
„Los Max, versuch die Zeit zurück zu drehen und beende das hier“ entsetzt reiße ich die Augen auf. „Ich kann nicht, diesmal war der Sturm relativ harmlos, aber was passiert das nächste Mal wenn ich die Zeit manipuliere?“ Das Reh lächelt mich mild an.   
„Max, hier in der Zwischenwelt zwischen Träumen und den anderen Realitäten hat das keinerlei Auswirkungen auf die echte Zeit in deiner Realität.“  
Ich hebe den Arm und lasse die Zeit zurück drehen bis zu dem Punkt, wo ich auf der Couch aufwache. Ich bin nun wieder alleine in dem Raum und nicht doppelt. Mein Kopf schmerzt wie die Hölle und ich spüre wie mir Blut aus der Nase läuft.   
„Warum lügst du sie an?“ dringt Jeffersons Stimme an mein Ohr  
„NEIN“ schreie ich aus vollem Leibe und stürze mich auf ihn.   
Ich scheine ihn überrumpelt zu haben, denn wir liegen plötzlich auf dem Boden. Ich habe ihn niedergeworfen und trommle mit meinen Fäusten auf ihn ein. Doch er packt mich und setzt sich auf mich. Er hält meine Arme fest und ich spüre sein ganzes Gewicht auf mir.  
„Max? Max wach auf! Komm schon Max, alles ist gut, ich bin bei dir!“ das ist Chloes Stimme. Sie kommt von weit her. Ich schließe die Augen und folge ihr, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
********************************************************************************


	6. Krankenhaus

Nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf bin ich wieder aufgewacht und komme aus dem Grübeln nicht mehr heraus. Ich muss erst mal eine Rauchen, also stehe ich auf und setze mich mal wieder ans Fenster. Das Nikotin tut gut in meiner Lunge. Ich spüre, wie meine Gedanken zu Max abschweifen. Sie ist so sensibel und trotzdem hat sie mich zu dem Schrottplatz begleitet und mir erlaubt mit ihr über Rachel zu sprechen. Es tat mir so gut, auch wenn es für sie nicht leicht zu sein scheint. Es ist irgendwie süß, dass sie noch so unschuldig ist weil sie mich nicht vergessen konnte. Tja, so unterscheiden wir uns, ich habe alles Mögliche getan um zu vergessen. Aber wenn ich an sie denke, ohne die Trauer des Verlassen worden seins, dann muss ich einfach nur Lächeln. Ich liebe sie wirklich und habe sie vermutlich schon immer geliebt und nun ist sie endlich wieder bei mir.  
Aber ich will Arcadia Bay immer noch verlassen, doch wohin? Und wird sie mit mir mitkommen? Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht mehr ohne sie sein möchte und das nicht nur, weil sie mir so oft den Arsch gerettet hat.  
Ich erblicke ein paar Fotos die Max geschossen haben muss. Die sind wirklich toll geworden, auf vielen bin ich zu sehen und ich fühle eine Wärme in meinem Inneren aufsteigen. Doch dann denke ich an ihre Unsicherheit, dieses verräterische Zucken, als ich ihr unter die Shorts griff. Tja Chloe, da wirst du wohl noch eine Weile auf Sex verzichten müssen. Aber es ist auch aufregend wenn ich daran denke, mit Max alles zum ersten Mal erleben zu dürfen. Ich spüre, wie ein Grinsen mein Gesicht einnimmt.   
Bei Rachel und mir war sie damals die treibende Kraft, ich hatte zu viel Schiss etwas falsch zu machen oder auf Ablehnung zu stoßen. Wieder denke ich an unser erstes Mal, ich hatte gerade zuvor mit Mom und David gesprochen und ihnen gesagt, dass Rachel für mich mehr als nur eine Freundin ist. Mom schien es egal zu sein, solange ich glücklich bin, aber dieses Arschloch ist total ausgerastet. Ich sei viel zu jung um zu wissen, wovon ich rede und so ein bla bla. Und dann sind Rachel und ich abgehauen und haben uns in unserer Hütte versteckt vor der ganzen Ablehnung dieser Welt.

Ein Schluchzen reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sehe zu Max herüber. Sie schläft immer noch, ist aber unruhig und sie wimmert. Ob sie wieder einen Albtraum hat? Ich kann sie verstehen, ich kann momentan auch nicht mehr gut schlafen, zu viel abgefuckter Scheiß ist in letzter Zeit passiert. Doch Max scheint das alles noch mehr mitzunehmen. Wie kann jemand nur so tough sein, durch die Zeit reisen, Leben retten und gleichzeitig so zerbrechlich? „Scheiße Max?“ ich springe vom Tisch auf und hechte zum Bett.   
Aus der Nase von Max läuft Blut und sie zuckt unkontrolliert, als ob sie einen Krampf hat. Ich setze mich auf sie und versuche ihre Arme und Beine zu halten, damit sie sich nicht verletzt, doch sie zappelt immer heftiger. Scheiße was soll ich nur tun?  
„Max? Max wach auf! Komm schon Max, alles ist gut, ich bin bei dir!“ Ein Lächeln erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht und sie hört auf zu zucken.   
Doch was ist nun, atmet sie noch? Oh Gott, ich spüre nichts. Vorsichtig schüttle ich sie an den Schultern und sie öffnet die Augen und holt tief Luft wie jemand der zu lange unter Wasser war. Drei Mal muss sie Blinzeln um mir in die Augen zu sehen und mich zu erkennen.  
„Wo bin ich?“ fragt mich meine kleine Fotografin mit gebrochener Stimme.   
Erschöpft von der Panik lasse ich mich von ihr herunter fallen und setze mich neben sie.  
„Du bist in Sicherheit! Hier bei mir! Was war los?“ Sofort füllen sich diese blauen Augen, die ich so sehr liebe, mit Tränen.  
Nach ein paar Mal heftig Schluchzen wirft sie sich mir regelrecht in die Arme, ich reiche ihr ein Taschentuch, zum Glück hat das Nasenbluten aufgehört und sie fängt an mir von ihrem Traum zu erzählen. Sie erzählt mir vor der Dunkelkammer, den zwei Maxines und Jeffersons, den Fotos die dieser kranke Wichser von ihr geschossen hat und den Drogen die er ihr verabreichte und dass sie sich bei all dem selber beobachtet hat und schließlich von dem Reh. Während ihrer ganzen Erzählung halte ich sie fest im Arm und sie scheint sich immer mehr zu entspannen. Dennoch habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie mir irgendetwas verschweigt. Ich hasse das, aber ich will sie auch nicht drängen. Sie beendet ihre Erzählung und schmiegt sich eng an mich. Ich streichle ihr sanft durchs Haar.  
„Jetzt bist du ja wieder wach. Es war nur ein böser Traum“ Heftig befreit sie sich aus meiner Umarmung und schaut mich wütend und verwirrt an.   
„Chloe, hast du mir nicht zugehört, das war kein Traum.“ Giftet sie mich an.   
Ich hebe verwundert eine Augenbraue. Max sackt in sich zusammen.   
„Es fühlte sich alles so echt an. Als ob ich wirklich da war. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass es ein Traum war. Jedenfalls nicht richtig. Was, wenn ich wirklich in meinen Träumen in andere Realitäten reise? Glaubst du ich bin verrückt, Chloe?“ Ihr Blick trifft meinen.   
Ihre Augen sind vor Panik weit aufgerissen.   
„Ich glaube“ stammle ich vorsichtig „das es alles etwas heftig war und dein Kopf irgendwie versucht das alles zu sortieren. Komm wieder zu mir“ und zum Glück legt sie sich wieder in meine Arme.   
Ich halte sie so fest ich kann fest und wiege sie sanft. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit die wir einfach nur schweigend im Bett sitzen und ich sie festhalte durchbricht sie die Stille. „Vielleicht hast du recht und es war wirklich nur ein Traum“, so wirklich überzeugt klingt sie nicht, aber ich lasse es unkommentiert.  
„Ich werde dich beschützen Max, egal ob Traum oder Realität.“ Ich drücke ihr einen Kuss auf ihre braunen Haare.   
Max dreht den Kopf und schaut zu mir auf. Ihre Augen scheinen zu funkeln.   
„küss mich!“ fordert sie mich auf.   
Na das lasse ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Ich senke meinen Kopf bis sich unsere Lippen berühren. Der Kuss hat nichts Forderndes und ist doch so voller Leidenschaft. Ich merke gar nicht, wie ich voller Genuss die Augen schließe. Ihre Lippen auf meinen und ich fühle mich als ob diese abgefuckte Welt in Ordnung ist. Als ich die Augen wieder öffne sehe ich, dass auch Max ihre Augen geschlossen hat. Ich löse unseren Kuss und sehe ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Ihr ganzer Körper scheint wieder entspannt zu sein und ihre blauen Augen treffen meine und in diesem Moment gibt es für mich nichts Schöneres als ihr Anblick.  
„Wir sollten noch etwas schlafen“ schlage ich vor.   
„Hältst du mich fest?“ Sie wirkt wieder so unsicher und ich habe das Bedürfnis sie vor allem schlechten zu beschützen.   
„Immer!“ sage ich und lege mich hinter sie, meine Arme um sie gelegt und sie schmiegt sich an mich, daran kann ich mich echt gewöhnen.

Ein nerviges Piepen dringt an mein Ohr und es ist außerdem viel zu hell. Verschlafen öffne ich die Augen. Max ist nicht da. Mühevoll rolle ich mich auf den Rücken und strecke mich. Rieche ich da etwa Kaffee? Tatsächlich. Max sitzt an meinem Schreibtisch und hat einen Kaffee in der Hand.   
„Wo ist meiner?“ murre ich während ich mich aufsetze.   
Grinsend kommt sie zu mir herüber, küsst mich auf die Stirn und reicht mir eine Tasse. Hmmmm so könnte ich jeden Morgen geweckt werden. Genüsslich stecke ich mir eine Zigarette an während Max zu ihrem Handy auf dem Schreibtisch zurück schlendert. Sie öffnet die eben erhaltene Nachricht.   
„Oh!“ macht sie nur und wird etwas blass. Sofort gehen meine Alarmglocken an.   
„Was ist los super Max?“  
Max schaut angestrengt und liest dann vor.  
„Hallo Max, Victoria hier. Ich habe gehört, dass du diesen fruchtbaren Sturm überlebt hast. Ich würde gerne mit dir reden, kann aber noch nicht aus dem Krankenhaus heraus und wollte dich fragen, ob du mich besuchen kommst. Es ist mir wirklich wichtig. Ich bin im Zimmer 783.“  
„Und, willst du hingehen?“   
„Ich...denke....schon.“ Oh je, Max wirkt ganz durcheinander und unglücklich.   
Wie paralysiert schaut sie auf ihr Handy. Ich drücke meine Zigarette aus, erhebe mich aus dem Bett und gehe zu ihr herüber. Ich beuge mich über sie und nehme sie in die Arme.   
„Ich begleite dich, wenn du das willst.“ flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr.  
Dabei nehme ich ihren Geruch wahr. Ihre Haare sind noch leicht feucht, also war sie schon duschen. Wie spät ist es eigentlich. Ich schiele auf ihr Handy mit der immer noch geöffneten Nachricht von Victoria. 11:39 Uhr. Sie nimmt meine Hand, streichelt mir gedankenverloren drüber und küsst sie dann.   
„Meinst du ich sollte zu ihr?“ Ich überlege, befreie mich aus der Umarmung und setzte mich vor sie auf den Boden.   
Mit dem Rücken lehne ich mich an das Bett. Ich lege den Kopf etwas schief um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Sie sieht ängstlich und besorgt aus. Ob sie sich schuldig fühlt. Ich seufze.   
„Ich denke, das solltest du. Aber nicht ohne mich. Ich bleibe bei dir. Ohne Widerrede!“ Schnell hämmert meine Fotografin ein paar Buchstaben in ihr Handy, legt es zur Seite und kommt zu mir auf den Boden.  
Sie hockt sich über meine Beine und klemmt mich so zwischen sich und dem Bett ein.   
„Was hast du vor Hippie?“ ich schaue sie herausfordern an.   
Ihr Kopf schnellt vor und mein Mund wird regelrecht von ihrem erobert. Sie schmeckt nach Kaffee und Minze. Doch bevor ich meine Zunge zum Einsatz bringen kann wandert ihr Mund weiter hinab zu meinem Hals. Währenddessen schiebt sie ihre etwas kalten Hände unter mein Top und die Kälte und plötzliche Berührung lassen mich wohlig erschaudern. Ihre Küsse wandern zu meinem Schlüsselbein und ihre Hände erkunden meinen Rücken. Ich lege meine Hände um ihre Hüfte. Ok Price, jetzt nicht zu fordernd reagieren. Nicht, dass du dein scheues Reh wieder verscheuchst. Ich lasse den Kopf voller Genuss nach hinten auf mein Bett fallen und schließe die Augen. Max lässt ihre Hände nach vorne wandern und nun fahren sie über meinen Bauch. Immer weiter Richtung meiner Brüste.   
Es ist süß wie neugierig und vorsichtig sie dabei ist, als ob sie mir wehtun könnte. Meine Brustwarzen haben sich vor Erregung schon aufgestellt. Doch bevor sie sie endlich erreicht lässt sie die Hände wieder runter Richtung Bauchnabel wandern. Erregt und etwas frustriert beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Max tut es mir gleich und beißt mir ebenfalls leicht in die Lippe was mich leise aufstöhnen lässt.  
„Max, Chloe, wollte ihr was essen?“ ruft Mom von unten.  
„Scheiße“ flucht Max, springt regelrecht von mir herunter und es poltert.   
Verwirrt öffne ich die Augen, mein Kopf braucht kurz um die Szene zu realisieren. Max sitzt neben mir auf dem Boden, hat einen hochroten Kopf und hält sich schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. Anscheinend ist sie vor lauter Panik beim Absprung von meinem Schoß mit dem Kopf an den Stuhl geknallt. Ich kann nicht anders und fange an zu lachen.   
Zwei blaue Augen funkeln mich daraufhin böse an und im nächsten Moment hat Max mich umgeworfen, drückt mich zu Boden und kitzelt mich ab. Überrascht von ihrer Schnelligkeit liege ich unter ihr. Das erinnert mich an unsere Kindheit. Es tut mir so gut mit ihr herum zu albern. Aber das abrupte Ende ihrer Erkundungstour gefällt mir nicht. Ich befreie mich aus ihrem Griff, drehe nun sie auf den Boden und halte ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf fest.  
Sie will etwas sagen doch sofort bedecke ich ihren Mund mit meinem Lippen und nutze ihren offenen Mund um mit meiner Zunge ihre zu um spielen. In ihrem Körper weicht jeglicher Widerstand. Ich ziehe mich aus ihrem Mund zurück und wandere zu ihrem Ohr. „Wir sind noch nicht miteinander fertig“ raune ich und beiße sie vorsichtig.   
Ich stehe auf und schlendere zur Tür während sie heftig atmend auf dem Boden liege bleibt. So gefällt mir das.  
Nach einem späten Frühstück machen wir uns gemeinsam zum Krankenhaus auf. Max ist sichtlich nervös, ihre Augen scheinen sich auf nichts fixieren zu können und unaufhörlich knetet sie ihre Hände durch. Auch bleibt ihre Kamera in der Tasche, was sehr ungewöhnlich für sie ist.  
Wir betreten das Krankenhaus und ich muss sofort an die Scheiße von damals denken. Rachel in meinen Armen, überall war Blut. Frank der uns gerettet hat. Konzentriere dich Chloe, diesmal bist du hier um Max zu unterstützen. Wir laufen gemeinsam den Flur entlang, Max greift vorsichtig nach meiner Hand. Wir stehen vor Victorias Zimmer.   
„Aua, Scheiße, passen doch auf du Wichser“ tönt es 2 Räume weiter.   
Ein Pfleger stürmt aus dem Zimmer aus dem ich die bekannte Stimme gehört habe.   
„Ähm Max, darf ich kurz zu ihm? Ich komme dann gleich nach, ist das okay?“   
„Ja klar“ sie drückt noch einmal meine Hand und ich gehe zu dem Zimmer aus dem Franks Stimme kam.   
Ich hebe gerade die Hand zum Klopfen und erstarre. 781, das ist das Zimmer indem auch Rachel lag. Oh du böse Ironie denke ich nur und trete dann ohne zu klopfen ein.  
„Was denn jetzt noch?“ knurrt Frank und macht große Augen als er mich sieht.   
Ich bleibe unschlüssig in der Tür stehen. Verdammt, was will ich hier?   
„Hey, Frank…..ich hab dich von draußen gehört und wollte….“   
„Was, dich an meinem Leid ergötzen“   
„Nein Arschloch…ich wollte sehen wie es dir geht?“ nuschle ich richtig Boden.   
„Oh. Hmmm, willst du dich kurz setzen?“ Ich komme näher an sein Bett und setze mich auf den Stuhl, der am weitesten entfernt steht.  
„Nun Frank, wie geht es dir? Schön zu sehen, dass du den Sturm überlebt hast.“ Ich merke wie meine Augen nervös im Raum umherwandern.   
Ich hasse Krankenhäuser und Frank und ich haben uns in den letzten Monaten immer mehr auseinander gelebt, vor allem nach der Sache mit Rachel.  
„Wie soll es mir schon gehen?“ Damit zieht er seine Decke zu Seite und ich sehe, dass ihm der rechte Arm fehlt.  
„Scheiße….Frank….das….es tut mir leid!“ Ich blicke betroffen zu Boden, schaffe es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen.   
„Hat euch meine Liste geholfen? Habt ihr was über Rachel herausfinden können?“ Seine Stimme klingt mit einmal so weich und voller Hoffnung.   
Meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und ich zwinge mich ihn anzusehen.  
„Frank, es tut mir leid. Rachel ist….sie wird nicht mehr wiederkommen….sie ist tot“. Ich kann die Tränen nicht mehr kontrollieren und verberge mein Gesicht in den Händen.   
Im Zimmer herrscht eine Stille. Nur mein Schluchzen ist zu hören. Ich nehme die Hände vom Gesicht.  
„Frank, ich wünschte, ich müsste dir das nicht sagen, doch ich weiß, wie viel sie auch dir bedeutet hat“.  
„Danke Chloe, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Doch vergiss nicht, dass sie auch dich geliebt hat. Ich weiß, wie sehr es dich damals verletzt haben muss, dass sie sich für mich entschieden hat, aber….naja….was….was ist mit ihr passiert?“ Seine gebrochene Stimme lässt mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und die letzten Worte sind nur noch ein Flüstern.  
„Frank….“   
„Bitte Chloe, sag mir was passiert ist“   
„Okay, da war dieser irre Lehrer, der zusammen mit Nathan Mädchen entführt hat um sie zu fotografieren. Die beiden haben sie ermordet. Und nun sind sie selber tot. Jefferson hat Nathan ebenfalls getötet und der Sturm hat sich um Jefferson gekümmert.“  
„Danke Chloe“ flüstert Frank leise „ich wäre jetzt gerne alleine“.   
„Gut Frank, wenn du noch was brauchst sag Bescheid ja?“ Er schafft es nur noch stumm zu nicken. Ich gehe nun doch näher an sein Bett, lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter und drücke sie sanft bevor ich das Zimmer verlasse.  
Ich atme durch und wische mir schnell die letzten Tränen aus den Augen und gehe zu Victorias Zimmer. Ich klopfe und warte.   
„Das ist meine Freundin Chloe, ist es okay wenn sie rein kommt?“ höre ich gedämpft von drinnen.   
Woraufhin Victoria mich herein bittet. Ich sehe Max auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Sie ist leichenblass und sofort mache ich mir Sorgen. Ich betrete das Zimmer und sehe mich um. Victoria sitzt aufrecht in ihrem Bett und das halbe Gesicht ist unter einem Verband verborgen.  
„Hallo Chloe, lange nicht mehr gesehen“ Victorias Freundlichkeit alarmiert mich.   
Ich setze mich neben Max.   
„Was willst du von Max?“ Frage ich ungehalten.   
„Ganz ruhig Chloe, ich tue deiner Freundin nix“ automatisch greife ich nach der Hand von Max und schaue zu ihr, sie wird leicht rot.   
„Oh“ macht Victoria und muss sich kurz sammeln.   
„Also ich wollte mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Und auch bei dir, deswegen ist es gut, dass ihr….zusammen…hier seid“ Ich merke wie ich eine Augenbraue nach oben ziehe.   
Ich sage jedoch nichts, sondern warte, dass sie weiter spricht. Victoria rutscht etwas nervös in ihrem Bett hin und her.   
„Also ich hatte seit dem Sturm viel Zeit nachzudenken und mir ist bewusst geworden, dass ich ein ziemliches Miststück war. Ich habe viel Leid verursacht, nur um meine Selbstzweifel damit zu überdecken.“ Ich schnaube abfällig, doch Max drückt meine Hand und gibt mir zu verstehen nett zu sein. „Max, es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein gemeines Biest zu dir war. Dabei warst du zu allen immer nur nett und hilfsbereit. Und obwohl ich so eklig zu dir war hast du mir immer wieder deinen Respekt als Künstlerin entgegen gebracht. Außerdem hast du verhindert, dass Kate sich etwas antut, mit der Schuld hätte ich niemals leben können. Vor allem, jetzt wo heraus kam, dass Nathan ihr was auf der Party untergejubelt hat und…du weißt schon. Danke Max! Ehrlich! Und Chloe, ich war auch zu dir nicht immer nett, es tut mir wirklich leid.“ Beschämt sieht sie zu Boden.  
„Victoria“ Max findet als erstes ihre Worte wieder. „danke, dass du das sagst und es ist schon okay. Ich war auch nicht immer nett zu dir.“ Victoria sieht mich an.   
„Pass bloß gut auf Max auf, du hast da jemand ganz besonderen an deiner Seite“. Bevor ich reagieren kann klopft es an der Tür und direkt danach öffnet sich die Tür und eine Krankenschwester erscheint.   
„Miss Chase, ich muss den Verband wechseln. Meine Damen, verlassen Sie bitte kurz das Zimmer?“   
„Ist schon gut, sie können bleiben“ erwidert Victoria schnell.   
Die Krankenschwester nimmt den Verband ab und im gleichen Augenblick drückt Max meine Hand so fest, dass es weh tut. Eine riesige Wunde geht quer über Victorias Gesicht und ihr linkes Auge fehlt.  
„Oh Scheiße“ entfährt es mir und ich spüre wie Maxs Hand zittert. Ich streiche ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken in der Hoffnung sie damit etwas zu beruhigen.   
Die Schwester legt den frischen Verband an und verlässt das Zimmer.   
„Ich weiß, es ist nicht so schön. Model werde ich nun nicht mehr, aber ich lebe noch und es ist, als ob ich nun mein Leben klarer sehen kann“ das ehemalige Vortex Club Mitglied klingt aufrichtig.   
Erneut klopft es und Kate kommt herein.   
„Oh hallo Max, hallo Chloe, schön euch zu sehen. Victoria, wie geht es dir heute?“ Die beiden jungen Frauen nehmen sich in den Arm.   
„Soll ich später wiederkommen Victoria?“.   
„Nein, nein, wir gehen, alles gut!“ Max springt auf und taumelt leicht.   
Sie sieht echt nicht gut aus.   
„Ist alles okay Max?“ fragen Victoria und ich gleichzeitig.  
„Es tut mir leid, mir geht es nicht so gut. Kann ich dich ein andermal wieder besuchen?“   
„Ich würde mich sehr freuen Max“ sagt Victoria und schaut mich besorgt an.   
Ich nicke ihr nur zu und stütze Max auf dem Weg nach draußen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich Max mehr trage als das sie läuft, und schließlich kommen wir zu meinem Truck wo ich sie vorsichtig auf den Beifahrersitz setze. Ich versuche Augenkontakt herzustellen, doch sie scheint durch mich hindurch zu sehen. Das alles macht mir Angst, da ich so gar nicht deuten kann, was in ihr vorgeht.  
Die Stille während der Fahrt ist erdrückend. Ich denke an Victorias Entschuldigung, sie wirkte echt.   
„Wie geht es Frank?“ fragt Max plötzlich tonlos.   
Es ist, als ob die Stimme gar nicht zu ihr gehört. Ich schaue zu ihr herüber und sie starrt nur aus dem Fenster. Nichts an ihr verrät, dass sie gerade mit mir gesprochen hat.   
„Ähm…nicht so gut. Er hat einen Arm verloren und mich nach Rachel gefragt. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Also fast die ganze. Ich habe ihm nicht erzählt, dass Nathan sie mit einer Überdosis getötet hat, das hätte ihn komplett zerstört, da Nathan das Zeug ja von ihm hatte.“  
„Halt bitte an“ Verwirrt fahre ich rechts ran und noch bevor das Auto vollständig still steht springt Max heraus.   
Ich steige hastig aus und laufe ihr hinterher. In dem kleinen Graben kommt sie ins Stolpern und fällt auf die Knie. Sie übergibt sich, versucht sich aufzurappeln nur um nach ein paar Metern wieder hinzufallen. Diesmal bleibt sie liegen und ich kann sie einholen.  
Zusammengekauert liegt sie vor mir   
„Es ist alles meine Schuld. All das Leid und die Zerstörung. Alles meine Schuld.“ Wimmert sie.   
Es versetzt mir einen Stich ins Herz. Sie leidet so sehr, nur weil sie meinen egoistischen Arsch gerettet hat.   
„Oh Max“, ich will ihr meine Hand auf die Schulter legen doch sie zuckt vor mir weg   
„Nein, lass mich. Ich habe deinen Trost nicht verdient.“ Der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben liegt vor mir im Dreck und hat einen Weinkrampf und ich kann nicht nur nichts dagegen tun um sie trösten, nein, ich bin auch noch daran schuld.   
Mir steigen Tränen in die Augen. Ich habe Angst vor der Antwort, doch ich muss es wissen. „Bereust du es, dich für mich entschieden zu haben?“ Max hört auf zu weinen.   
Die folgende Stille ist nicht zum Aushalten. Ich habe immer mehr Angst vor der Antwort und spüre wie Max sich aufrappelt. Sie hockt sich vor mich und legt eine Hand unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich so sie anzusehen.   
„Niemals Chloe Elizabeth Price! Du bist und bleibst meine Nummer eins Priorität. Ich bereue nicht, dich gerettet zu haben. Ich bereue nur, dass ich keinen Weg gefunden habe beides zu schaffen. Dich und Arcadia Bay zu retten. Aber wenn ich diese Entscheidung wieder und wieder treffen müsste, ich würde mich immer für dich entscheiden. Nur muss ich versuchen mit meiner Schuld“   
„unsere Schuld“ unterbreche ich sie, doch Maxs blaue Augen sehen mich fest an  
„Nein Chloe. Es war alleine MEINE Entscheidung und nur mich trifft die Schuld, dass so viele Leben sich verändert haben. Das ist etwas womit ich bis ans Ende meines Lebens klarkommen muss, aber dich trifft keine Schuld, verstanden? Und selbst wenn du es nicht mehr erträgst bei mir zu sein, weil ich so eine egoistische Scheiße abgezogen habe, dann muss ich auch damit leben.“ Und dann treffen ihre Lippen auf meine.   
Dieser Kuss ist so voller Energie und Leidenschaft, voller Trauer und Trost. Ich lasse mich fallen und ziehe sie mit mir ohne dass sich unsere Lippen trennen. Die Feuchtigkeit des Waldbodens zieht durch meine Kleidung, doch für mich zählen nur die Lippen von Max auf meinen.  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir schon so auf dem Waldboden liegen, aber es wird verdammt kalt. „Lass uns nach Hause fahren“ flüstere ich gegen Maxs Scheitel und wir rappeln uns hoch.   
Sie nimmt meine Hand und verschränkt meine Finger in ihren. Im Auto ist sie dann wieder in sich gekehrt und hängt ihren Gedanken nach. Vermutlich hat sie recht und muss nun einen Weg finden damit klar zu kommen. Ich bin dankbar, dass sie sich für mich entschieden hat, aber es bricht mir auch das Herz sie so traurig zu sehen. Ich hoffe, sie kommt drüber hinweg.  
Nach dem Abendbrot ziehen Max und ich uns zurück. Inzwischen scheint sie weniger zu grübeln. Im Zimmer angekommen schließe ich leise die Tür hinter mir ab. Max steht vor dem Schrank mit meiner Stereoanlage und sucht nach einer CD. Ich greife von hinten um sie herum und halte sie fest. Ein Kuss in ihren Nacken und höre mit Zufriedenheit ein Seufzen aus ihrem Mund. Ich schalte die CD an die in der Anlage ist und schiebe Max Richtung Bett. Dort angekommen drehe ich sie sanft um. Sie lässt sich ohne Widerstand von mir führen. Und vergräbt ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter.   
„Wo waren wir heute früh stehen geblieben?“ frage ich ironisch. „Ach ja, ich weiß es wieder“ mit diesen Worten ziehe ich ihr das Shirt über den Kopf.   
Amüsiert muss ich feststellen, dass Max verwirrt und etwas unsicher schaut und ich gebe ihr einen leichten Schubs, sodass sie auf dem Bett landet. Sie trägt oben herum nur noch einen roten BH und ich kann nicht anders als mir auf die Lippen zu beißen. Ich hocke mich vor das Bett, sodass ich zwischen ihren Beinen bin und fange an ihren flachen Bauch zu küssen. Ich arbeite mich immer weiter zu ihr hoch, erkunde mit meinen Lippen ihren Körper. Schließlich ziehe ich mich zu ihr aufs Bett hoch und hocke nun über ihr. Wo gerade noch meine Lippen waren wandern nun meine Hände lang. Max hat sie Augen geschlossen und scheint meine Berührungen zu genießen. Kurz bevor ich ihren BH erreiche zieht sie scharf die Luft ein, ihr Atem geht inzwischen sichtbar schneller.   
Ich nehme meine Hände von ihr weg. Ich hocke einfach auf ihr drauf und schaue mit einem dreckigen Grinsen zu ihr hinab. Was für eine Herausforderung für mich, aber ich will mir Zeit lassen und nichts mit ihr überstürzen. Mit großen Augen sieht sie mich flehend an, doch ich erwidere den Blick nur mit gespielter Ahnungslosigkeit.   
„Bitte Chloe“ Oh ja, da wollte ich sie haben.   
„Bitte was?“ meine Stimmt strotzt nur so vor Sarkasmus.   
„Bitte hör nicht auf“ bringt sie zitternd hervor. Ich beuge mich zu ihr und in Erwartung eines Kusses schließt sie die Augen und öffnet den Mund leicht. Doch mein Kopf geht zu ihrem Ohr.   
„Wenn ich dir zu schnell bin sag mir Bescheid“ und mit diesen Worten beiße ich ihr sanft in die Schulter was sie aufstöhnen lässt.  
Mit geübten Fingern öffne ich ihren BH und warte kurz ob sie mich bremst. Als keinerlei Widerworte kommen fange ich vorsichtig ihre Brüste zu massieren. Mit den Daumen streiche und umkreise ich ihre Brustwarzen und sie fängt an sich unter mir zu winden und zu stöhnen. Ich beuge mich vor und umspiele mit meiner Zunge eine bereits harte Brustwarze während meine andere Hand weiter massiert. Eine Hand von Max wandert in mein Haar, während sie anscheinend versucht mit der anderen Halt im Bettlaken finden. Ihr Atem geht unaufhörlich stoßweise.   
Ich sauge an der bereits bearbeitet Brustwarze und sie stöhnt auf. Mein Mund wandert zu ihrer anderen Brust, während ich langsam meine Hüfte etwas kreisen lasse. Ich sauge und lecke abwechselnd ihre Brustwarzen und spüre, wie mich ihr scharfes Lufteinziehen und Stöhnen immer mehr erregt, doch heute geht es nicht um mich. Max löst ihre Hände aus meinen Haaren und will mir unters Shirt, doch ich wehre sie ab, schließlich geht es um sie und ich lasse von ihren Brüsten ab, mein Mund wandert wieder an ihrem Bauch hinab, während sich meine Hände weiterhin um die Brüste meiner Fotografin kümmern. Kurz vor dem Bund ihrer Hose halte ich inne. Ich küsse mich an ihrer Taille entlang und bahne mir wieder einen Weg nach oben. Ich beiße sie erneut leicht in den Hals und ein kehliges „Oh Chloe“ dringt an meine Ohr. Ich küsse sie und sofort dringt ihre Zunge in meinen Mund ein und sie übernimmt die Führung. Meine Hände lassen von ihren Brüsten ab und ich umklammere sie und drehe uns gemeinsam um, sodass sie nun auf mir liegt. Unsere Zungen umspielen sich weiter und ich streiche sanft mit meinen Händen über ihren nackten Rücken. „Wow“ sagt Max leise und kuschelt sich an mich heran. Ich greife nach der Decke und lege sie über uns beide, während der Mond anfängt mein Zimmer zu beleuchten. Max rollt sich immer noch schwer atmend von mir herunter und legt sich seitlich mir gegenüber. Ihre Augen scheinen zu funkeln und ich hebe meine Hand um über ihre Sommersprossen zu streicheln. „Du bist unglaublich Chloe!“ murmelt Max.   
„Ich weiß“ entgegne ich mit einem breiten Grinsen, ich lege meine Hand auf ihre welche zwischen uns liegt und verschränke unsere Finger ineinander. Kurz nachdem Max ihre Augen zugefallen sind schließe ich auch meine.

***************************************************************************  
Sanft streicht eine Hand über meine Wange und weckt mich damit. In der Hoffnung in die blauen Augen blicken zu dürfen öffne ich meine und lächle dabei. Verdammt, es muss mitten in der Nacht sein. Verwundert schaue ich auf die Person mir gegenüber und mit Schrecken stelle ich fest, dass da Rachel und nicht Max liegt. Ihre Hand streicht sanft über meine Wange. „Was willst du hier?“ flüstere ich und genieße dabei ihre Berührung.  
„Chloe, ich wollte diesmal nicht wieder einfach gehen ohne mich zu verabschieden.“ Gerade will ich etwas erwidern, doch Rachels Finger ruht auf meiner Lippe. „Nein Price, du hörst mal einfach nur zu!“ sagt meine geliebte Freundin spielerisch streng. „Es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen. Es tut Max und dir nicht gut, wenn ich bei dir bleibe. Aber ich werde immer hier“ sie legt die Hand auf mein Herz „einen Platz haben und du ebenso bei mir. Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt Chloe Price und ich bin froh, dass du nun Max hast. Und danke dir dafür wie du Frank beigebracht hast, was mit mir passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht leicht fiel, doch auch ihn habe ich geliebt und es wäre mir schwer gefallen, wenn du ihn noch unnötig zerstört hättest. Ich danke dir auch, dass du nie aufgehört hast mich zu suchen. Es bedeutet mir eine Menge. Chloe, du und Max, ihr müsst gut aufeinander aufpassen. Hörst du mich?“ mit Tränen in den Augen nicke ich. „Ich weiß, dass das mit euch etwas Besonderes ist. Darf ich dich noch ein letztes Mal küssen?“ Abermals nicke ich vorsichtig und sie beugt sich zu mir herüber.   
Es ist wie unser erster Kuss, damals unter der Laterne. Sanft und vorsichtig. Die erste Träne bahnt sich nun ihren Weg aus meinem Auge und Rachel wischt sie vorsichtig weg. Dann erhebt sie sich aus dem Bett und gibt den Blick auf Max frei, die friedlich vor mir liegt und ruhig atmet. Ich kann gar nicht anders als sie verträumt anzublicken. Doch da reißt mich Rachels Stimme noch einmal aus meinen Gedanken und ich zwinge mich sie anzusehen. Sie steht vor dem offenen Fenster.   
„Chloe, eine Sache noch. Achte stets auf den blauen Schmetterling. Das ist wichtig. Ignoriere das nicht! Niemals sagte ich, wie sehr ich Dir geneigt bin, Gewohnheit hielt meine Seele verschleiert“ und damit springt sie aus dem Fenster und ist verschwunden.  
***************************************************************************


	7. Aufbruch

Die Stadt und meine Schuld machen mich krank. Ich muss hier verschwinden. Chloe liegt oben und schläft. Wenigsten habe ich seit ein paar Tagen keine Albträume mehr. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur das und kein verrücktes Realitäten wandern. Da immer noch kein Unterricht stattfindet helfen alle, so gut es geht, die Stadt wieder aufzubauen.Auch Chloe und ich, oder wir besuchen Victoria im Krankenhaus. Sie scheint sich wirklich gewandelt zu haben. Sie ist freundlich und zugänglich. Nicht mehr lange, dann kann sie entlassen werden. Frank hat sich selber entlassen und hat mit seinem Wohnmobil und Pompidou die Stadt verlassen. Er hat Chloe zum Abschied eine große Tüte Gras hinterlassen.  
Am Tag, nachdem wir Victoria besuchten, fanden die Beerdigungen der Sturmopfer statt und am nächsten Tag die von Rachel. Zu der von Rachel bin ich zusammen mit Chloe gegangen, es zerreißt mir immer wieder das Herz, sie so traurig zu sehen, doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie mit ihrem „Abschied“ auf dem Schrottplatz ihren Frieden gefunden hat und nicht mehr an ihrer Trauer zerbrechen zu scheint. Sie bat mich zwar, nicht zu den anderen Beerdigungen zu gehen, doch ich konnte nicht. Ich habe mich unter einem Vorwand weg geschlichen und stand Abseits.  
Wenn ich Chloe ansehe bereue ich nicht sie gerettet zu haben, doch auch wenn die Opfer alle schlechte Menschen waren auf ihre Art und Weise haben sie den Tod nicht verdient den ich Ihnen gebracht habe. Das einzige was mir gerade noch gut tut ist Chloes Nähe, auch wenn ich diese gerade nicht zulassen kann, ich habe das Gefühl sie nicht zu verdienen.  
Die großen Sturmschäden sind beseitigt, aber die Verwüstung ist allgegenwärtig und erinnert mich an mein Scheitern alle zu retten. Von Tag zu Tag erdrückt die Schuld mich mehr sodass ich glaube irgendwann nicht mehr atmen können. Selbst das Fotografieren macht mir momentan keinen Spaß mehr.  
Ich seufze und erhebe mich. Ich muss es tun, ich muss hier weg. Schnell schreibe ich einen Zettel.   
„Guten Morgen Punk Ass.   
Ich klaue mir mal deinen Wagen, doch keine Sorge, ich bringe ihn dir ohne einen Kratzer zurück. XD Max“ 

Nun muss ich doch kichern, in meinem Kopf höre ich ihre Stimme die mir sagt, dass ich keine Emojis benutzen soll.   
Ich nehme mir die Schlüssel aus dem hässlichsten Aschenbecher der Welt und fahre los.

Zwar ist in Blackwell noch weiterhin kein Unterricht, aber die Verwaltung ist trotzdem besetzt und so parke ich Chloes alten Truck auf dem Schulparkplatz. Vor Direktor Wells Büro atme ich noch mal tief ein, ich klopfe und trete nach Aufforderung ein. Zu meiner Überraschung sitzt dort Kristine Prescott.   
„Oh Miss Caulfield, schön Sie zu sehen. Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch“ begrüßt mich Miss Grant herzlich und Kristine verabschiedete sich währenddessen und verlässt den Raum.  
„Guten Tag Miss Grant. Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben sie etwas von Direktor Wells gehört?“ Die Augen von Miss Grant nehmen einen traurigen Ausdruck an.   
„Direktor Wells hat sich schwere Verletzungen bei dem Sturm zugezogen, unter anderem Quetschungen der inneren Organe. Dabei ist jedoch auch aufgefallen, dass er eine fortgeschrittene Leberzirrhose hat. Er wird noch lange im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen, bis dahin übernehme ich Erstmal die Leitung von Blackwell. Also habe ich gerade viel zu tun, vor allem durch den ganzen Skandal mit Mister Jefferson und dem jungen Herrn Prescott. Auch ein Wiederaufbau der Wohnheime steht an und das Finden eines neuen Fotografie Lehrers. Wir hoffen, dass wir ab nächsten Monat den regulären Unterricht wieder aufnehmen können, aber mit dem Fotografie Studium wird es wohl in diesem Semester nichts mehr. Sobald die provisorischen Unterkünfte fertig sind, können aber alle Schüler die hier leben auch wieder zurückkommen, bis die Wohnheime wieder fertig und sicher sind. Ich habe mit der Schulbehörde gesprochen, die Stipendium Gelder gehen in der Zeit wo die Studenten nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen können zu den Studierenden. Aber, deswegen sind Sie sicherlich heute nicht hier. Was kann ich für Sie tun Max?“ Ich spüre wie ich meine Hände nervös knete und ich fixiere einen Punkt außerhalb des Fensters.   
„Ich...also....ich würde gerne mein Studium woanders fortsetzen und hatte gehofft, dass Sie mich dabei unterstützen können. Wegen meines Stipendiums und so. Und auch wegen der Suspendierung.“ Ich schaue beschämt zu Boden.   
„Oh....Max, das ist sehr schade, dass Sie uns verlassen wollen, aber ich kann es verstehen. Nun, wo würden Sie denn gerne hin?“   
„Am liebsten nach Chicago“   
„Hm,Hm, ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht viel von Kunst verstehe, aber ich weiß, dass sie Talent haben. Ich denke, dass das kein Problem wird, auch die Sache mit Ihrer Suspendierung sollten wir aus der Welt schaffen können. Aber Max, da ist doch noch etwas anderes, dass Sie bedrückt oder? Sie können ruhig mit mir reden!“  
Okay Max, konzentriere dich. Jetzt kommt es drauf an.  
„Ja, da wäre tatsächlich etwas. Ich weiß, dass es viel verlangt ist. Aber ich weiß, dass die Universität in Chicago auch einen hervorragenden Kunst Bereich hat und nun ja, meine Freundin, ich würde sie gerne mitnehme und ich dachte, vielleicht gelingt es Ihnen für uns beide einen Platz zu finden. Es handelt sich dabei um Chloe Price. Ich weiß, dass ihre Akte mehr als ungünstig ist und ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie überhaupt wieder studieren möchte, aber ich würde es gerne versuchen.“ Miss Grant schaut mich prüfend an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Miss Price und Sie sich kennen.“  
Ich erzählte ihr von Chloes und meiner gemeinsame Geschichte und was in meiner Abwesenheit passierte, als ich sie einfach im Stich ließ. Auch über Rachel Amber und Chloes Verlust.   
„Und deshalb MUSS ich Chloe mit hier raus holen“ ich spürte, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen.   
„Miss Caulfield, ich kann und will Ihnen nichts versprechen, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun. Ich werde mich um alles kümmern und ein paar Kontakte spielen lassen. Sobald ich etwas weiß, würde ich Ihnen eine E Mail zukommen lassen, einverstanden?“   
„Danke Miss Grant, das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel.“ Ich stehe auf um den Raum zu verlassen, Miss Grant begleitet mich zur Tür und bevor ich mich versehe umarme ich sie. Dann verlasse ich den Raum und stehe wieder im Flur. Rechts von mir ist die Mädchentoilette und meine Beine geben leicht nach.  
„Ups, langsam“ zwei Arme stützen mich und ich sehe Kristine neben mir. „Maxine Caulfield, richtig?“ fragt sie mich.   
„Ähm, es heißt Max, aber ja. Ähm....danke, es geht schon wieder, mir war nur kurz schwindlig.“   
„Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich noch hier bin, ich wollte mit dir sprechen, hast du zufällig gerade Zeit?“ Ich nicke verwirrt und folge ihr nach draußen, wo wir uns an einen der Tische niederlassen.   
Es folgt ein kurzes, unangenehmes Schweigen bei dem ich sie genauer ansehe. Sie ist schön und ihre grünen Augen schauen freundlich in die Welt hinein. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie eine Prescott ist.  
„Also Kristine“...will ich das Schweigen unterbrechen.   
„Oh bitte, nenn mich Kris. Kristine klingt so förmlich. Ich habe dich und deine Freundin, Chloe oder, nach der Trauerfeier gesehen. Ich habe mich etwas umgehört. Sie war es also, die ganz Arcadia Bay mit den Vermissten Poster von Rachel Amber überflutet hat.“ Ich merke, dass ich skeptisch schaue und auch irgendwie feindselig.   
Bevor ich ihr entgegen schreien kann, wie verletzt meine Chloe ist, spricht sie jedoch weiter.   
„Ich weiß, dass ich das was mein Bruder gemacht hat nie wieder gut machen kann. Und es tut mir Leid um dieses Mädchen und um deine Freundin. Ich kann mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie schwer es für sie sein muss. Ich habe das Tagebuch meines Bruders gefunden und ich bin entsetzt, über, naja, alles.“ Sie fängt an zu weinen und ich empfinde Mitleid.  
„Kristine, ich meine, Kris. Es tut mir leid, was deiner Familie passiert ist. Auch Nathan. Ich weiß, dass er Probleme hatte und Jefferson sich das zu nutzen gemacht hat.“ Kris hebt ihre Hand.   
„Max, es ist okay. Es klingt vielleicht hart, aber vielleicht....nun ja....vielleicht ist es....hmmm...besser so. Ich meine, ich vermisse meine Eltern und auch Nathan sehr. Aber ich weiß inzwischen, wie viel Leid sie über die Stadt brachten. Das ist auch der Punkt, warum ich hier bin. Ich bin die Alleinerbin des gesamten Prescott Vermögens und ich will es nutzen um Arcadia Bay beim Wiederaufbau zu unterstützen. Ich werde nur einen kleinen Teil behalten um damit in Brasilien ein Cafe zu eröffnen.“ Ich nicke verständnisvoll und frage mich aber, was sie von mir möchte.   
„Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich ausgerechnet mit dir sprechen wollte?! Ich habe mich etwas umgehört und ich weiß, dass du sehr gut mit Chloe befreundet bist, sie aber manchmal etwas...schwierig sein kann und ich wollte dich wissen lassen, wenn ich irgendwas für sie tun kann...naja...du weiß schon.“  
Ich berichte ihr von meinen Plänen mit Chloe aus Arcadia Bay zu verschwinden und wie wichtig es ihr vermutlich wäre, dass ihre Mutter einen Job hat mit dem sie gut für sich Sorgen kann. Kris nickte wissend. Ich erzähle ihr, wieso ich gerade bei Miss Grant war um mein und vielleicht auch Chloes Studium in Chicago zu sichern. Ich versuche ihr zu vermitteln, dass ich mich gut um Chloe kümmere, auch wenn ich ihre Absicht zu schätzen weiß. Auch, was sie für Arcadia Bay tut.  
Dann fragt sie mich nach Nathan, dem Leben auf Blackwell und dem Sturm. Natürlich habe ich ihr nichts von meinen Kräften erzählt, oder das der Sturm meine Schuld ist, aber es tut gut einfach mit jemanden zu reden, der nicht weiß, welche Rolle ich bei dem ganzen Leid gespielt habe. Auch über die Fotografie reden wir lange und ich weihe sie in meine Pläne ein, meine Bilder zu verkaufen. Wenn ich eines gelernt habe in der vergangenen Woche, dann das ich jeden Augenblick meines Lebens nutzen muss. Kris ist wirklich nett und so ganz anders als der Rest ihrer Familie und ehe ich es mich versehe ist es Nachmittag. Wir tauschen noch unsere Nummer aus, da ich sie wegen meiner Pläne mit Chicago, meiner Bilder und Chloe auf dem Laufenden halten soll und wir verabschieden uns.

Ich erreiche das Haus der Familie Price während die Sonne schon tief steht. Ich betrete das Haus und gehe direkt nach oben zu Chloes Zimmer. Die Tür ist abgeschlossen. Ich klopfe dagegen.  
„Chloe? Bist du da? Chloe, ich bin es, mach auf“ Ich lege mein Ohr an die Tür und alles was ich höre ist Chloes Schluchzen.   
Ich lausche angestrengt, ob sie sich bewegt um die Tür aufzumachen, aber sie scheint sich nicht zu bewegen. Fluchend gehe ich wieder nach unten und verlasse das Haus. Ich sehe nach oben und ihr Fenster ist offen. Na gut Max, es Zeit um deine Prinzessin zu retten. Vorsichtig hangle ich mich an dem Dachvorsprung nach oben und springe in das Zimmer. Es ist vernebelt und es riecht stark nach Gras. Na prima. Ich gehe zum Bett wo Chloe zusammengekauert liegt. Unschlüssig stehe ich vor dem Bett.  
„Hey Chloe, was ist passiert?“ Jetzt erst scheint sie mich überhaupt wahrzunehmen.   
Ihre Augen fixieren mich und im gleichen Atemzug springt sie auf und schubst mich hart, sodass ich drei Schritte zurück taumle. Perplex stehe ich vor ihr und schaue sie an.   
„BIST DU VOLLKOMMEN BESCHEUERT!“ Schreit sie während sie erneut auf mich zukommt und mich weg schubst.   
Ich spüre die Wand im Rücken und eine wütende Chloe steht direkt vor mir. Ich erhebe schützend die Hände, sie macht mir wirklich Angst. Ich weiß, dass sie mir nie etwas tun würde, aber das gerade ist echt heftig. Ich muss den Schreck herunter schlucken und finde dann meine Worte.  
„Chloe, beruhige dich. Was hab ich dir getan?“ Plötzlich packt sie mich am Kragen und kommt noch ein Stück näher, wir stehen nun Nase an Nase.   
„Du bist einfach abgehauen und gehst nicht an dein BESCHISSENES Handy weil das hier liegt. Und weil du meinen verfluchten Truck geklaut hast konnte ich dich nicht mal suchen.“ Ihre Stimme ist inzwischen nur noch ein Grollen und ihre Hände an meinem Kragen zittern. „Fuck Max, seit Tagen schneidest du mich und jetzt DAS! Ich dachte du hättest mich wieder verlassen.“  
Vorsichtig lege ich meine Arme um sie herum und die Anspannung scheint aus ihrem Körper zu weichen. Das wütende Funkeln in ihren Augen verschwindet und legt Angst und Trauer frei. Mit ihren Händen an meinem Kragen droht sie zu Boden zu sinken und ich habe Schwierigkeiten sie aufzufangen. Langsam gleite ich mit ihr zu Boden, Tränen laufen ihre Wangen herab und ich nehme meine Hände und halte damit ihr Gesicht fest. Meine Lippen bewegen sich auf ihre zu und sie will zurück weichen. Eine Hand wandert an ihren Hinterkopf und verhindert so ihre Flucht. Sofort als meine Lippen ihre berühren verschwindet die restliche Anspannung aus ihrem Körper und ich lehne mich sanft gegen sie, bis sie vor mir auf dem Boden liegt und ich auf ihr drauf. Ich beiße sanft in ihre Lippe nur um danach mit meiner Zunge über die Stelle zu fahren.   
„Es tut mit leid, dass ich so lange weg war und du dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Aber ich werde dich nie wieder freiwillig verlassen.“ Ihr Hand an meinem Hinterkopf zieht mich wieder zu ihrem Mund herunter und ein leidenschaftlicher Zungenkuss beginnt.   
Ohne diesen zu unterbrechen zwinge ich sie mit sanftem Ziehen in eine sitzende Position zurück. Mit ihrem Rücken lehnt sie nun an der Wand und ich hocke auf ihrem Schoß. Ungeduldig wandern meine Hände unter ihr schwarzes Firewalk Shirt und wir unterbrechen den Kuss, damit ich ihr das Shirt ausziehen kann. Sofort stürze ich mich wieder auf Chloes Mund und meine Hände erkunden ihren Körper. Ich fahre die leichten Konturen ihrer Bauchmuskeln nach und meine Hände wandern unbeirrt nach oben zu ihrem BH. Auch den ziehe ich ihr schnell aus und fange an mit meinen Händen ihre Brüste zu massieren. Ich ziehe mich aus ihrem Mund zurück und während ich aufstehe reiche ich ihr die Hand. Sie ergreift meine Hand und als sie gerade wieder steht bedecken meine Lippen wieder ihren Mund. Während ich sie küsse streichle ich ihr über den Rücken und schiebe sie dabei langsam mit meinen Körper Richtung Bett. Dort angekommen beende ich den Kuss abermals und grinse sie an.   
„Was hast du vor Super Max?“ fragt sie noch und da gebe ich ihr aber auch schon einen Schubs.   
Mit einem leisen Schrei kippt sie um und ich mache mich an ihrer Jeans zu schaffen. Lächelnd registriere ich, dass Chloe den Kopf dabei in den Nacken legt und ihre Atmung deutlich schneller ist als normal. Ich schmeiße ihre Jeans in die Ecke hinter mir und nutze kurz die Zeit auf meine geliebte Punkerin herab zu schauen.   
„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“ Ihre Augen funkeln mich herausfordernd an. Ich spüre wie ich mir selber auf die Lippe beiße.   
„Oh ja, sehr“ und mit diesen Worten knie ich mich vor das Bett zwischen ihre Beine. Ich küsse die Innenseite von Chloes rechtem Bein und werde mit einem leisen Stöhnen belohnt. „Was... hast... du ...vor?“ presst Chloe zwischen ihrem Stöhnen hervor während mein Mund sich um das andere Bein kümmert.   
„Mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich habe so lange warten lassen“. Meine Zunge wandert über ihren Slip und Chloe spannt ihre Muskeln an, während sie laut aufstöhnt.   
Ihre Hände krallen sich in das Bettlaken und sie schiebt mir ungeduldig ihr Becken entgegen. Mit den Fingernägeln fahre ich vorsichtig ihre Beine herauf während meine Zunge immer und immer wieder über ihr Lustzentrum fährt. Als meine Hände den Bund ihres Slips erreichen ziehe ich ihr den nun auch noch aus, was mit einem gewimmerten   
„Oh verdammt“ quittiert wird. Mit meiner Zunge umkreise ich den empfindlichen Kitzler dringe vorsichtig mit einem Finger in Chloe ein. Sie ist so warm und feucht und es ist schön sie zu erkunden. Nach ein paar Bewegungen in ihrem Inneren fange ich an meinen Finger rhythmisch aus ihr raus zu ziehen nur um dann wieder in sie einzudringen.   
„Verträgst du noch mehr“ nuschle ich in ihrem Schambereich.   
Mit kehliger Stimme stöhnt sie mir eine Zustimmung entgegen und ich nehme einen zweiten Finger dazu. Sie bewegt ihr Becken zusammen mit meinem Eindringen und als ich schließlich an ihrem Kitzler sauge spüre ich wie eine Welle durch ihren Körper geht und sie mit einem „Oh Max“ auf ihren Lippen zusammen sackt.   
Vorsichtig ziehe ich meine feuchten Finger aus ihr heraus. Scheinbar kraftlos zieht Chloe sich höher aufs Bett und lässt sich erschöpft fallen. Während sie langsam wieder zu Atem kommt schaue ich sie mir an.   
„Du bist so wunderschön“ säusle ich, keine Ahnung ob sie mich gehört hat oder nicht. Aber so laut und schnell wie ihre Lungen arbeiten kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Meine Augen wandern über ihren flachen Bauch zu ihrem Tattoo und weiter zu ihren perfekten Brüsten die sich schnell heben und senken. Schließlich sehe ich in ihr Gesicht. Ihre blauen Haare stehen wild ab und auf ihre Lippen hat sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln gelegt während ihre Augen geschlossen sind.  
Nach ein paar Augenblicken klopft sie neben sich aufs Bett und ich lege mich zu ihr. Meine Hand streicht verträumt über ihren Bauch. Langsam öffnen sich Chloes Augen und ihre Atmung normalisiert sich.   
„Wow Mad max. Das war einfach, Wow“. Ihre Hand greift nach meiner mit der ich ihr eben noch über den Bauch gestreichelt habe und sie zieht mich zu sich ran. Liebevoll legen sich ihre Lippen auf meine.   
„War das okay für dich Max?“ besorgt schaut Chloe mich an und ich kann nicht anders als zu lachen.   
„Natürlich Dummerchen“   
Zufrieden schnurrend dreht Chloe sich um und schläft ein.   
Ich spüre wie auch meine Augenlider schwer werden und ich schaffe es gerade noch die Decke über uns zu werfen, ehe ich, mit Chloe in meinen Armen, einschlafe.

Das Mondlicht fällt mir in die Augen und ich wache auf. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. 22:17.  
Chloe liegt friedlich schlafend neben mir auf dem Rücken, die Decke ist etwas herunter gerutscht und gibt den Blick auf ihren Oberkörper frei. Das Mondlicht legt sich wie ein sanftes Tuch über sie, umschmeichelt ihre nackten Brüste. Ihr tätowierter Arm liegt über ihrem Gesicht und bedeckt ihre Augen. Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel. Ich spüre dieses warme Kribbeln in meinem Unterleib und kaue leicht auf meiner Unterlippe.  
Ihr Wutanfall vorhin war heftig, aber irgendwie auch süß. In Gedanken reise ich noch mal zurück. Es war schön meine Unsicherheit abzulegen und einfach meinen Gefühlen zu folgen und so zufrieden wie Chloe mich danach angeschaut hat, scheine ich ja auch nicht so viel falsch gemacht zu haben. Ich spüre diesen inneren Drang in mir und will diesen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ich stehe vorsichtig aus dem Bett auf und schleiche zu meiner Tasche. So leise ich kann hole ich meine Kamera heraus und suche die beste Position. Dann hört man schon den verräterischen Ton. Zufrieden schaue ich mir das Ergebnis. Ich packe die Kamera wieder weg und lege mich leise wieder mit etwas Abstand zu Chloe hin. Schließlich möchte ich sie nicht wecken, obwohl ich mir gerade nichts sehnlicher Wünsche als ihren warmen Körper zu spüren. Tief in Gedanken versunken lasse ich meine Hand über meinen Bauch kreisen.  
„Hey Stalker Max, woran denkst du?“ völlig aus den Gedanken gerissen schaue ich nach links.   
Chloe hat sich auf die Seite gelegt und schaut mich an. Hitze kriecht in mein Gesicht.  
„Entschuldige, habe ich dich geweckt? Das wollte ich nicht!“ ich merke, dass ich leicht stottere.   
Mit einer schnellen Armbewegung greift Chloe nach mir uns zieht mich zu sich heran. Durch mein Shirt spüre ich die Wärme ihres Körpers an meinem Rücken und ihr Atem bläst mir sanft in den Nacken. Ihren linken Arm hat sie über mich gelegt.   
„Du warst in Gedanken gerade ganz woanders. Magst du mir sagen wo?“ nuschelt sie müde in mein Ohr.   
Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut. Eigentlich wollte ich es ihr erst nach einem schönen Frühstück sagen, aber dann halt jetzt. Ich verschränke meine Finger mit ihren.   
„Ich war heute in Blackwell und habe mich erkundigt, wie es nun weiter gehen kann. So wie es aussieht habe ich jetzt erst mal ein bisschen frei.“ Ein Kloß entsteht in meinem Hals, den ich weg schlucken muss.   
Ich hasse es Chloe nicht alles erzählen zu können, aber dafür ist es zu früh.   
„Ich weiß auch schon wie wir deine freie Zeit nutzen können“ flüstert es in mein Ohr und wie zur Bestätigung spüre ich Chloes Zähne an meinem Ohrläppchen die sanft dran ziehen was mich wohlig Aufseufzen lässt.   
„Ich würde gerne nach Seattle“ Chloe zuckt erschrocken weg.   
Zum Glück halte ich weiterhin ihre Hand die sie über mich gelegt hat und kann sie somit festhalten „mit dir zusammen. Ich dachte, dass wir einen kleinen Umweg fahren können. Einen kleinen Roadtrip unternehmen wenn du so willst. Solange ich nicht studieren kann bekomme ich das Geld und ich muss hier dringend raus. Außerdem“ ich spüre wie mir erneut Hitze ins Gesicht steigt „würde ich gerne mit meinen Eltern über uns reden.“   
Chloe hat sich inzwischen wieder entspannt. „  
Hmmm. Okay....ich folge dir überall hin. Wann geht’s los?“ Ich kann ihr Grinsen förmlich spüren.   
„Wie wäre es mit übermorgen?“   
Chloe zieht mich ein Stückchen näher zu sich heran und küsst mich sanft in den Nacken. Eine erneute Gänsehaut wandert über meinen gesamten Körper.   
„So spät erst?“ scherzt meine Punkerin und ich muss lachen.   
„Ich liebe dich Chloe“ und merke, wie meine Augenlider schwer werden.   
„Und ich liebe dich Max!“ nuschelt es leise in meinen Nacken gefolgt von leisen, regelmäßigen Atemzügen. 

\----------------

„Kommt Chloe auch noch frühstücken?“ werde ich gefragt.  
„Ach Joyce, du kennst sie doch. Früh aufstehen war noch nie ihre Stärke. Aber vielleicht bist du ja so nett und bewahrst etwas für sie auf.“   
Ich sitze mit David am Esstisch und spiele nervös mit meiner Kaffeetasse. Als Joyce sich mit den lecker duftenden Pancakes dazu setzt räuspere ich mich. Beide schauen mich fragend an und ich versuche meine Nervosität herunter zu schlucken.   
„Joyce, David, ich wollte mit euch sprechen.“ Ich atme noch einmal tief ein. Los Max, das musst du jetzt tun spreche ich mir selber Mut zu.   
„Ich liebe Chloe, also mehr als nur freundschaftlich. Und ich denke ihr geht es ebenso.“ Aus Chloes Erzählungen weiß ich, dass David damals auf die Neuigkeiten zwischen Rachel und Chloe nicht gut reagiert hat. Deswegen wollte ich das hier auch ohne sie machen. Die Beziehung der beiden ist gerade mal friedlich und ich weiß, dass ein falsches Wort von ihm wieder ihren Hass erwecken wird. Ich nehme meinen Mut zusammen und schaue David tief in die Augen. Er erwidert meinen Blick und scheint zu überlegen. Es ist als ob die Zeit eingefroren ist.   
„Ich weiß Max und es ist okay.“ sagt er schließlich betont langsam. „Aber wehe du tust ihr weh“.  
WOW, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Ich schaue, etwas verblüfft, zu Joyce. Sie lächelt nur breit.   
„Ach Max, das ist doch kein Geheimnis. Das sieht man euch doch an der Nasenspitze an. Ich bin glücklich solange Chloe es ist, und auch du.“ Na, das lief ja super.   
„Außerdem will ich nach Seattle zu meinen Eltern“, es ist als ob es im Raum plötzlich kälter wird.   
Joyce Mimik wandelt sich von fröhlich zu besorgt. Schnell hebe ich meine Hände.   
„Ich möchte Chloe gerne mitnehmen. Wir wollen einen Roadtrip machen, das ganze einfach mal hinter uns lassen. Und da mein Studium gerade ausgesetzt ist wegen....naja....ihr wisst schon....“. David meldet sich als erster zu Wort.   
„Auf gar keinen Fall. Nur ihr beide auf der Straße, das ist viel zu gefährlich. Euch könnte sonst was passieren.“   
„David, die beiden können schon auf sich aufpassen.“ mischt sich Joyce ein, bevor ich etwas erwidern kann.   
„David, ich werde schon auf Chloe aufpassen. Wir schaffen das schon. Und zur Not kannst du uns ja eine deiner Waffen mitgeben!“ Ungläubig schaut David mich an und ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.   
Er blinzelt zweimal und fängt dann an zu lachen.   
„Oh Caulfield, da hast du mich aber erwischt. Na gut, aber nehmt wenigsten ein bisschen Ausrüstung von mir mit, ein Zelt und so etwas. Wann soll es denn los gehen?“  
„Morgen“ ist meine knappe Antwort.   
„Alles klar, ich packe alles zusammen und stelle es euch hin“.  
„Was ist denn hier los?“ verschlafen steht Chloe vor uns. Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich aufspringe und sie überschwänglich küsse. Es fällt ihr schwer sich auf den Beinen zu halten und als ich von ihr ablasse merke ich wie ihr Blick herausfordernd zu David geht. Doch dieser lächelt nur und Chloe zieht fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich nehme ihre Hand und ziehe die verdutzte Punkerin zum Tisch. Joyce steht inzwischen wieder in der Küche. „Pancake Liebling?“   
„Ähm ja und Kaffee bitte“  
Ich lege meine Hand auf Chloes Knie und streichle es sanft. David steht räuspernd auf und geht Richtung Garage.   
„Nun dann Max, ich packe euch die Sachen bevor ich in die Stadt fahre.“ Verwundert sieht Chloe mich an doch ich grinse nur und küsse sie erneut.


	8. Der erste Weg der Reise

„Max?“ ich reiße die Augen auf.   
Scheiße sie ist weg. Ob sie einfach ohne mich nach Seattle aufgebrochen ist, so wie Rachel damals? Ich stürme aus dem Zimmer und renne die Treppe runter, dabei rufe ich immer wieder nach Max. Unten angekommen sehe ich, dass alle am Tisch sitzen. Auch Max. Man bin ich erleichtert. David schaut mich skeptisch an und Max... warum grinst sie so anzüglich. Ich schaue an mir herunter. Verdammt, ich sollte mir was anziehen. Ich spüre wie ich rot werde. Während ich eilig nach oben laufe um mir was anzuziehen, höre ich wie mich Max Kichern verfolgt und Mom mir hinterher ruft. „Schatz, möchtest du auch Eier und Bacon?“   
„Ja bitte und Max hör auf so dämlich zu lachen!“  
15 Minuten später sitze ich am Tisch, ich versuche cool zu bleiben, doch mein Auftritt von eben ist mir mächtig peinlich. Max legt ihre Hand auf mein Knie und ich schmelze dahin. David ist inzwischen in der Garage und macht da ordentlich Krach.   
„Was war denn gerade los?“ Max holt mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück.   
„Ich hatte irgendwie Angst, dass du plötzlich ohne mich weg bist. So wie Rachel damals. Und...“ bevor ich weiter sprechen kann gibt Max mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ich verstumme. Sie legt ihre Hand an meine Wange und dreht meinen Kopf zu sich.   
„Chloe Price, ich werde dich NIE, NIE wieder einfach verlassen, okay?“ ich nicke nur stumm und bin glücklich sie neben mir zu haben.

„So Frühstück ist verputzt, lass uns den Truck beladen und losfahren. Ich kann es kaum erwarten mit dir unterwegs zu sein.“   
„Alles schon gepackt und verstaut, Chloe.“ David steht hinter mir.   
„Hmpf, danke, schätze ich.“ Max rempelt mir in die Seite.   
Ich hole noch schnell meinen Rucksack aus dem Zimmer, mein Gras lasse ich sicherlich nicht hier. Im Flur verabschiede ich mich von Joyce und auch von David.  
„Passt gut auf euch auf und meldet euch zwischendurch, bitte!“   
„Ja Mom“ schnell schließe ich die Tür, Mom hatte schon Tränen in den Augen.  
„Ach Fuck, mein Schlüssel“   
„Hab ich schon hier“ Max hält mir meinen Schlüssel vor die Nase und als ich ihn nehmen will zieht sie ihn weg.   
„Ich fange an mit fahren.“   
Ha, das glaubst auch nur sie. Ich gehe auf sie zu und sie weicht vor mir zurück, den Schlüssel fest in ihrer Hand. Ich habe sie inzwischen bis zum Auto gedrängt und sie ist zwischen mir und dem Truck eingeklemmt. Ich beuge mich zu ihr herunter und küsse sie erst sanft und dann immer fordernder. Ein Saugen meinerseits an ihrer Lippe und sie öffnet den Mund, sodass ich meine Zunge zum Einsatz bringen kann. Meine Hände lege ich auf ihre Hüfte und verkürze den Abstand zwischen uns noch mehr. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung nehme ich ihr den Schlüssel ab und beende den Kuss. Sie schaut mich erst verwirrt und dann böse an.  
„Arrrrrrr Long Max Silver, ihr habt mich, Captain Bluebeard nur einmal meines stolzen Schiffes beraubt. Erneut werde ich keine Kaperung dulden. Arrrrrrrrr“  
Ich lache und steige in meinen Truck, Max folgt mir schmollend auf den Beifahrersitz. „Das wirst du mir noch büßen Price“

Langsam aber sicher lassen wir Arcadia Bay hinter uns. Max macht hin und wieder ein Foto und leise Musik läuft. Die meiste Zeit sitzen wir schweigend da, doch es ist ein angenehmes Schweigen. Gestern haben wir uns schon eine Route heraus gesucht und Regeln für die Fahrt festgelegt. Ich darf während des Fahrens weder trinken noch rauchen. Ich muss sie wirklich lieben, wenn ich mich darauf einlasse.  
Wir werden mindestens 2 Wochen unterwegs sein. Nur Max und ich und die Straße. Es ist traumhaft.  
Plötzlich legt Max ihre Hand auf meine die auf dem Steuerknüppel ruht. Ich schaue sie an und sie erwidert meinen Blick mit so viel Liebe, dass es mir ganz warm ums Herz wird.

\-----------------

„Max, das zelten können wir heute vergessen so wie es schifft. Hast du eine Ahnung wie weit es noch bis zur nächsten Stadt ist? Wir brauchen heute wohl eine andere Unterkunft, wenn du nicht im Wagen schlafen magst.“   
„Mit dir würde ich überall schlafen. Aber du hast Recht, eine Unterkunft wäre schöner. Auch wenn ich die letzten Nächte mit dir im Zelt und am Lagerfeuer genossen habe, lass mich mal sehen.“ Sie kramt die Karte, die David uns mitgegeben hat aus dem Handschuhfach. „Ah ja, noch ungefähr 10 Minuten, dann kommt eine kleine Stadt.“   
Heute Nacht bist du fällig denke ich mir. Ich grinse in mich hinein. Die letzten Nächte mit Max waren wirklich wundervoll, aber ich konnte mich noch nicht für diese unglaubliche Nacht neulich revanchieren. Zwar haben wir viel miteinander herum gemacht, aber meistens blieb es beim Küssen und Kuscheln. Mir ist es wichtig, dass das erste Mal von Max was Besonderes für sie sein soll.

„Hallo, Erde an Chloe?“ reißt mich eine vertraute Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Hä, was?“   
„Du hast so dämlich vor dich hin gegrinst, ist alles okay?“   
„Klar Hippie, ich freue mich nur, wenn wir da sind und ich endlich wieder rauchen kann. Eine blöde Regel hast du dir da überlegt fürs Fahren“.  
Statt zu antworten streckt sie mir die Zunge raus und ich muss laut lachen.

„40 Minuten Max, wir fahren jetzt schon 40 Minuten. Wo ist diese verfluchte Stadt“ Nervös rutscht Max neben mir auf dem Sitz hin und her.   
„Ich weiß nicht, eigentlich hätten wir schon längst...Oh, da ist das Ortsschild.“ Ich blicke durch den strömenden Regen auf ein Schild.   
„Hmpf, na endlich“.

Weitere 10 Minuten später haben wir eine kleine Pension gefunden. Max geht vor um unser Zimmer klar zu machen und ich kann endlich wieder eine rauchen.   
„Morgen früh reden wir über diese dumme Regel“ nuschle ich und ziehe mir mein Beanie etwas tiefer ins Gesicht.  
Max steht an der Rezeption und redet mit einer älteren Frau. Lässig gehe ich auf die beiden zu bis ich sehe, dass Max angespannt wirkt. Die Frau schaut mich mit großen Augen an. Ruhig Chloe, sei artig, sonst wird Max wieder sauer auf dich.  
„Guten Abend“ sage ich so höflich ich kann, auch wenn mich der Blick der Alten massiv nervt. „Die Frau wendet sich wieder an Max. Also ein Zimmer mit zwei Betten?“ Max wird augenblicklich rot.   
Ich kann mir ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen. Sie tut sich noch immer schwer damit unsere Beziehung so in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Nicht, dass ich ihr peinlich bin, nur ist ihr die Situation unangenehm. Im Gegensatz zu mir möchte sie bloß nicht auffallen.  
„Ein großes Bett reicht. Das geht schon Miss“ sage ich bevor Max antworten kann und lege meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte.   
Ich schaue der Frau an der Rezeption herausfordernd in die Augen, die schnappt nur kurz nach Luft und gibt Max dann den Schlüssel. Sie ergreift ihn und rennt förmlich weg. Oh das wird Ärger geben, aber das hat sich gelohnt. Gemütlich schlendere ich meiner aufgebrachten Freundin hinterher.  
An der Tür hole ich sie schließlich ein. Gerade öffnet sich das Schloss, da funkelt sie mich auch schon böse an.   
„Musste das sein, Chloe?“ fragt sie gereizt und ich packe sie an den Schultern und während ich sie in das Zimmer dränge erobere ich fordernd ihren Mund.   
Sofort erlischt der Widerstand und sie schiebt ungeduldig ihre Zunge in meinen Mund und umspielt meine Zunge. Oh nein Max, heute bist du dran. Ich löse mich von ihr und sie schaut mich verwirrt an. Ich liebe es, wenn sie so schaut.  
Ich streife uns die Rucksäcke ab und nehme ihr ihre Umhängetasche ab und stelle alles achtlos in eine Ecke. Meine Hände greifen an die Schultern von Max und ich schiebe sie Richtung Bett. Sie versucht sich spielerisch zu wehren, doch gegen meinen Tatendrang hat sie keine Chance. Max lässt sich auf das Bett fallen und ich stürze mich augenblicklich auf sie. Sofort nehme ich wieder ihren Mund in Beschlag und ihre Hände wollen mir das Shirt hochziehen. Ich widerstehe den Drang es zu zulassen und mich ihren Berührungen hinzugeben und wehre ihre Hände ab, platziere sie neben Max Körper. Unser Kuss nimmt eine Intensität an wie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr und ich spüre, wie mein Herz immer höher schlägt vor Erregung.   
Ruhig Price, heute ist Max dran, oh scheiße, sie schiebt mir die Hände in die Hose. Ich muss ihr Einhalt gebieten, sonst kann ich nicht mehr lange widerstehen.  
Ich schiebe ihr Shirt langsam hoch und sie nimmt brav die Hände aus meiner Hose und hebt die Arme, damit ich es ihr ausziehen kann. Ich kann mir ein dreckiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mit einer geübten Bewegung nutze ich ihr Shirt um ihre Arme am Bett zu fixieren und mache mich augenblicklich auf den Weg nach unten zu Max Jeans. Sie fängt an zu zappeln und ich knöpfe ihre Hose auf.   
„Chloe Bitte!“ dringt es leicht an mein Ohr.   
Ich gehe in Gedanken die nächsten Schritte durch und konzentriere mich voll und ganz darauf Max weiter auszuziehen, ohne das ihre Hände mich weiter ablenken. Max bewegt sich immer heftiger, was mich stutzig macht.   
„CHLOE STOPP! Mach mich los. Bitte...bitte...mach mich sofort los.“ Max gerät total in Panik.   
Holy Shit, was ist hier los. Ich sehe in ihr Gesicht und während sie mich anfleht sie los zu binden. die blanke Angst ist in ihren Augen zu sehen. Ich befreie sie und stürme aus dem Zimmer.

Die Wut steigt in mir hoch, dass ich nicht mal den Regen draußen bemerke. Ich laufe ein Stück während ich mir meine Zigarette anzünde. Wütend schimpfe ich laut vor mich hin.   
„Schön, wie du mir vertraust Max. Was denkst du, dass ich etwas tue was du nicht willst. Fuck Max, was war das für ein beschissener Auftritt von dir? Wenn du mir so wenig vertraust solltest du vielleicht besser alleine nach Seattle fahren.“ Ich sehe eine Flasche auf der Straße stehen und kicke sie weit in die Nacht hinein.  
Der Wind wird stärker und ich fange an zu frösteln. Eine weitere Zigarette wandert in meinen Mund und ich mache mich wieder auf den Weg zurück. Ich bin nass bis auf die Knochen. Doch zurück will ich nicht, ich kann heute Nacht nicht neben ihr liegen als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Ich setze mich in den Truck und schnappe mir noch ein Bier und eine Decke von der Ladefläche und mache es mir auf der Bank bequem.

********************************************************************************  
Ich gehe zurück in das Zimmer und bleibe in der Tür stehen. Max sitzt weinen auf dem Bett, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, noch immer ohne ihr Shirt und mit offener Hose. Neben ihr hockt Rachel und redet beruhigend auf sie ein.   
„Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht mehr wiederkommen?“ Wut und Trauer schwingen in meiner Stimme mit.   
Rachel ist gereizt und sie zickt mich regelrecht an.   
„Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier, Idiot. Ich bin wegen Max hier. Ich weiß schließlich, was sie durchmachen musste.“ und damit wand sie sich wieder der schluchzenden Max zu.  
Auf dem Bettpfosten landet ein blauer Schmetterling. Scheiße, wo kommt der denn her? Egal. Ich fange wieder vor Wut an zu zittern und blaffe in den Raum hinein.   
„Ach ja Rachel, ich wusste nicht, dass es dir jemals missfallen hat, wenn wir Sex hatten oder das du mir so wenig vertraut hast wie Max hier“. Beide schauen mich entsetzt an.   
„Darum geht es nicht Chloe“ spricht Max mit gebrochener Stimme.   
Die Art wie sie das sagt macht mich stutzig und bricht mir das Herz.   
„Man Chloe“ raunt mir Rachel leise zu „wach auf und kläre das“, mit diesen Worten fliegt der Schmetterling vom Bett los und genau auf mich zu.  
********************************************************************************

Ich schrecke hoch. Scheiße, was war das? Wie spät ist es? Okay, ich bin nur kurz weg genickt. Mir ist immer noch kalt. Es nützt wohl nichts, ich muss zurück ins Zimmer. Vielleicht schläft Max ja schon und ich kann mich unbemerkt rein schleichen und morgen reden wir über alles.  
Ich betrete das Zimmer und zucke zusammen. Max sitzt genauso auf dem Bett wie in meinem Traum. Fast erwarte ich, dass Rachel oder dieser verdammte Schmetterling auftauchen, aber da sitzt nur Max, hält sich an sich selber fest und weint. Ich bin immer noch wütend, aber da mischt sich noch Unbehagen bei.   
Ich verlagere mein Gewicht von einen auf den anderen Fuß. Max scheint mich nicht wahrzunehmen. Genervt trabe ich Richtung Bett, Max zuckt erschrocken zusammen als sie mich bemerkt und sieht mich mit großen Augen an. Oh Shit, sie muss die ganze Zeit durch geweint haben. Ihr ganzes Gesicht ist feucht und die Augen sind ganz rot. Sie lässt den Kopf wieder auf die Knie fallen.   
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht!“ sagt sie mehr zu ihren Knien als zu mir.   
Oh nein Prinzessin. Ich bin diejenige der du nicht vertraust, so einfach kommst du aus der Sache nicht raus. Ich stampfe zu meinem Rucksack, hole mir trockene Sachen heraus und ziehe mich um. Anschließend lasse ich mich mit einem genervten Seufzen aufs Bett fallen. Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust, diesmal lasse ich mich nicht so einfach abspeisen.   
„Kannst du mir mal verraten was los war?“ blaffe ich meiner Freundin entgegen.   
Diese zuckt bei meinen Worten zusammen zwingt sich aber mir in die Augen zu sehen. Ja Max, schau dir ruhig an wie sehr du mich mit deinem Misstrauen verletzt hast. Doch ihr Blick, es ist als ob er in 1000 Scherben liegt. Und dann erzählt sie mir alles, was damals in der anderen Realität passiert ist, als Jefferson mich erschossen und sie in die Dunkelkammer gesperrt hat. Sie hatte es mir schon mal erzählt, doch damals hat sie viele Details ausgelassen.   
„Und als ich meine Hände nicht mehr bewegen konnte war es so, als ob mein ganzer Körper sich wieder daran erinnert. Wie ich mit dem Klebeband an den Stuhl fixiert wurde und ich dem einfach wieder und wieder nicht entkommen konnte. Ich habe da unten so oft die Zeit zurück gespult, es kam mir vor wie ein ganzes Leben, dass ich dort gefesselt verbracht habe. Es ist zwar nicht in dieser Realität passiert, aber für mich waren alle diese Realitäten echt. Jede Spritze die er mir gab, jedes Mal dieses Gefühl der Ohnmacht als ich meine Hände nicht bewegen konnte. Oh Chloe, es tut mir so leid!“ Sie wirft sich mir in die Arme und ich spüre wie ihr ganzer Körper erzittert.   
Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich würde sie gerne an mich drücken und sie küssen um ihr Halt zu geben, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit noch mehr kaputt mache. Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hand auf ihren Arm. Ich spüre wie sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllen. Tränen der Wut. Wut auf dieses kranke Arschloch Jefferson. Wut auf mich, dass ich Max erst so aufgewühlt und dann alleine gelassen habe.   
„Max....ich....mir tut es leid....ich hatte ja keine Ahnung....ich wollte nicht“ sie erhebt sich aus meinem Schoß und schaut mir in die Augen.   
Mit einer Hand wischt sie meine Tränen weg. Ich fühle mich so elend. Doch irgendwas scheint sie noch zu beschäftigen. Das Weinen hat zwar aufgehört, doch ihre Augen zucken nervös im Raum hin und her.   
„Da ist noch mehr, oder Max? Wenn ja, bitte rede mit mir. Ich flehe dich an! Ich will dir doch helfen“ Max lässt ihre Schultern sinken und nickt knapp.   
Sie kauert sich wieder zusammen. Mehr zu ihren Knien als zu mir fragt sie   
„Kannst du dich noch an einen Traum in der Dunkelkammer erinnern. Wo ich mich selber gesehen habe. Der Traum mit dem Reh, das mir sagte, dass ich in meinen Träumen durch die Realitäten wandern kann, diese aber manipuliert sein können?“ Ich bejahte die Frage und Max erzählte mir, was sie mir vor ein paar Tagen verschwiegen hat.  
Max Hand legt sich auf meine, erst jetzt spüre ich, dass ich meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt habe und schwer atme. Sie schaut mich besorgt an. Ich versuche die Fassung zu bewahren, doch mein ganzer Körper ist gewillt jemanden weh zu tun. Ihm weh zu tun.  
„Du meinst, es könnte sein, dass er dich in dieser anderen Realität...“ ich kann es nicht aussprechen. Max zuckt nur unschlüssig die Schultern. Ihr Blick ist glasig und leer. Ich erinnere mich daran wie sie sich verkrampft hat, als ich ihr vor ein paar Tagen die Hand in die Hose schieben wollte. Mir entgleitet immer mehr die Kontrolle. So bin ich Max keine Hilfe.   
„Lauf nicht weg, ich bin gleich wieder da“ und mit schnellen Schritten verlasse ich abermals das Zimmer.   
Draußen regnet es immer noch eisig. Ich spüre wie sich meine Beine bewegen, erst langsam und dann immer schneller. Ich renne, einfach in den Wald hinein. Ich renne bis mir die Lungen wehtun. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung falle ich in mich zusammen und kann nicht anders als zu schreien. Ich schreie meine ganze Wut heraus.   
„Jefferson du Arschloch. Ich hoffe du schmorst in der Hölle du Stück Scheiße!“ beende ich mein Geschrei und stehe auf.   
Ein Baum auf meinem Weg bekommt noch einen Fausthieb ab und nun wo ich langsam wieder Kontrolle über mich habe gehe ich eilig zu Max zurück.

Im Zimmer angekommen stelle ich fest, dass die Dusche läuft. Zögerlich schaue ich ins Badezimmer, Max sitzt auf dem Boden der Dusche und das Wasser prasselt auf sie herab. Ich signalisiere ihr, dass ich wieder zurück bin und warte im Schlafzimmer auf sie.  
Wie ein Tier in Gefangenschaft laufe ich durch den Raum, Max setzt sich leise aufs Bett und als ich vor ihr stehen bleibe sieht sie mich an. Ihr Blick hat sich wieder gefestigt und ich kann nicht anders. Ich lasse mich vor ihr auf die Knie sinken, mein Blick verschwimmt unter meinen Tränen.   
„Es tut mir leid Supermax. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper und ich.....ich wollte nicht noch mehr falsch machen. Ich bin so eine dämliche...“ ihre Hände fahren mir sanft durch die nassen Haare und ich lasse den Satz unausgesprochen.   
Bestimmt zieht sie mich näher an sich heran, sodass ich meinen Kopf auf ihrem Knie ablegen kann. Sie fährt mir weiterhin durch die Haare.   
„Ist schon gut Chloe. Ich weiß, dass du manchmal weg musst. Und hätte ich von Anfang an mit dir gesprochen, wäre es vermutlich gar nicht so weit gekommen. Es tut mir unendlich leid. Ich wollte dich einfach nicht noch mehr mit dem Zeitreisekram belasten. Wir schaffen das, zusammen, okay? Ich brauche nur noch etwas Zeit. Ich muss das erst mal sortieren. Ich liebe dich Chloe Price und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich hoffe, du kannst auf mich warten.“ Ich kann nur nicken. „Dann komm her und küss mich!“  
Ich stehe auf und will gerade ihrer Bitte nachkommen, als sie mich abermals unterbricht.   
„Scheiße Chloe was hast du getan?“ Verwirrt folge ich ihrem Blick der auf meine Hand gerichtet ist. „Los, setz dich!“ sagt sie mit strengem Ton und holt unseren Verbandskasten.   
Meine Knöchel der linken Hand sind aufgeplatzt. Nun ist Max diejenige die vor mir kniet um mir die Hand zu verbinden. Ich lege zart meine rechte Hand in ihren Nacken und als sie keine Anzeichen macht, dass ihr die Berührung unangenehm ist streichle ich sie mit dem Daumen. Als Max fertig ist greift sie nach meiner Hand in ihrem Nacken und küsst diese. Sie erhebt sich und beugt sich zu mir hinüber.   
„Du solltest dich umziehen Price, du bist nass“ und mit den Worten legt sie sich ins Bett.  
Ich ziehe mich schnell um und rubble mir noch die feuchten Haare ab und lege mich zu Max ins Bett. Ich wahre Abstand zu ihr. Ich bin mir unsicher wie viel Nähe okay ist. Scheiße wieso ist das Leben so kompliziert.  
„Hast du nicht was vergessen Punk Ass?“ Da ist sie wieder, meine Max.   
„Was denn?“ Ich hebe die Augenbraue   
Max löscht das Licht auf dem Nachttisch und flüstert in die Dunkelheit   
„Meinen Kuss“.  
Wir küssen uns lange und intensiv, aber ich wage es kaum sie anzufassen.   
„Ich bin müde“ nuschelt Max schon fast schlafend.   
Ich nicke nur. Max dreht sich um und greift nach meinem Arm und legt ihn über sich. Ich will diese Frau nie wieder los lassen. In Zukunft werde ich dich beschützen Kleine, schwöre ich mir innerlich.

\--------------------

Ich wache schon früh auf. Ein Albtraum hat mich geweckt, doch ich kann nicht sagen, worum es ging. Ich bin einfach mit einem Gefühl von Angst und Trauer und Wut aufgewacht. Max liegt noch immer neben mir im Bett und sie sieht ruhig aus. Wenigsten etwas. Ich gehe zu meinem Rucksack und hole mein Skizzenbuch und meine Stifte heraus. Ich reiße die letzte Seite heraus und schreibe Max eine kurze Nachricht für den Fall, dass sie aufwacht.

„Bin nur kurz eine rauchen.“

Als ich das Zimmer wieder betrete liegt Max immer noch im Bett. Wenn ich sie wecke könnten wir heute noch einiges an Strecke schaffen. Andererseits braucht sie nach dem ganzen Weinen und dem Stress ihren Schlaf. Ich packe den Zettel in mein Skizzenbuch, den werde ich wohl noch öfter brauchen und will das Buch gerade wieder einpacken als mir ein Zettel darin auffällt.

„Hey Chloe, entschuldige, dass ich schon wieder geschnüffelt habe,  
aber das Buch lag offen. Du warst als Kind ja schon gut, aber das hier,  
ist wirklich fantastische Arbeit, du hast wirklich ein außerordentliches  
Talent. Sei nicht böse auf mich, dass ich rein geschaut habe. :)  
Und danke, dass du mich heute vor Nathan gerettet hast. “

Das ist eindeutig die Handschrift von Max, hätte mir ja klar sein müssen, dass es vor ihr nicht sicher ist. Ich blättere in meinem Buch. Was andere als Tagebuch führen mache ich mit Zeichnungen. Es fällt mir leichter so mein Gefühle zu äußern und Sachen zu verarbeiten. Auf der 1. Seite ist das Grab von Dad, im Hintergrund das fahrende Auto der Caulfields. Auch David und Mom haben das eine oder andere Bild bekommen. Und Rachel. Mir wird etwas mulmig bei dem Gedanken, dass Max es sich angeschaut hat. Ich habe sie so oft porträtiert. Wie sie halbnackt in meinem Bett liegt und einmal habe ich sie als Racheengel mit einem riesigen Joint gezeichnet. Und noch in so vielen anderen Bildern. Und nach ihrem Verschwinden wurden meine Bilder immer abstrakter. Doch seit Max wieder in meinem Leben ist habe ich nicht mehr zum Stift gegriffen und wie von selbst blättere ich zu einer freien Seite und den Stiften. Ich setzte mich an den kleinen Tisch in unserem Zimmer, die warme Sonne scheint mir ins Gesicht und der Bleistift fängt an über das Papier zu tanzen. 

„Chloe“ murmelt es verschlafen in meinen Rücken.   
Schnell klappe ich mein Buch zu und mit den Gedanken an mein eben gemaltes Bild macht es mir Bauchschmerzen wenn Max da rein schauen sollte. Ich muss ihr sagen, dass es wie mein Tagebuch...nein...eher wie eine Therapie ist und sie nicht rein schauen darf. Aber das mache ich später. Ich drehe mich zu meiner Geliebten um und versuche so unbekümmert wie möglich auszusehen.

Nach einem späten Frühstück checken wir aus und machen uns fertig um weiterfahren zu können. Der Motor startet und nach 3 Metern Fahrt geht er plötzlich aus. Ich drehe den Zündschlüssel, doch der Truck stottert nur,   
„Fuck, was soll das denn jetzt“ schimpfe ich ins Auto hinein.   
Wütend steige ich aus und sehe unter die Motorhaube. Keine Chance, so sehe ich gar nichts. Ich knalle wütend den Motorraum zu und zünde mir eine Zigarette an.   
„Was ist los?“ Max ist ausgestiegen und zu mir gekommen.   
„Keine Ahnung. Ich sehe so nix. Ich brauche ne Werkstatt“ brumme ich missmutig.   
Max geht, während ich wütend an meiner Zigarette ziehe, zurück in die Pension.  
„Gute Neuigkeiten, es gibt hier eine Werkstatt, wo man sich den Raum und das Werkzeug und so mieten kann. Mr Smith würde uns dahin abschleppen und wir haben auch schon angerufen, du könntest sofort loslegen, die haben gerade Platz“ Max strahlt übers ganze Gesicht.   
Ich glaube es hat ihr gut getan, dass wir gestern so miteinander gesprochen haben. Ich will gerade auf sie zugehen und sie küssen als ein alter Mann, bestimmt Mr Smith, auf uns zukommt und mich schockiert und besorgt anschaut. Versau es nicht Chloe.   
„Ist das der Truck Miss Caulfield?“ sagt er noch immer mit argwöhnischem Blick auf mich.   
Max schaut mich besorgt an, weil sie weiß, wie ich auf so ein Auftreten reagiere. Ich gehe auf den alten Mann zu und halte ihm meine Hand entgegen.   
„Ja Sir, das ist er. Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, dass sie so freundlich sind und uns helfen“ Perplex schüttelt der alte Sack meine Hand und geht sein Auto holen. Max schaut mich mit offenem Mund an.   
„Was?“ frage ich gereizt und Max schüttelt nur grinsend den Kopf. „Pffff“

Endlich, mit deutlich besserem Licht und gutem Werkzeug kann ich mehr sehen.  
„Und? Was meinst du?“ ertönt es hinter mir.   
„Tja, das wird ein paar Stunden dauern, aber das sollte ich wieder hinbekommen.“ Da Max so gar keine Ahnung von Autos hat erspare ich ihr genaue Details.   
„Ist es okay wenn ich mich ein bisschen in der Stadt umschaue?“  
„Jaja, viel Spaß“ und schon hänge ich wieder in der Motorhaube.   
Das erinnert mich daran, wie ich diese Rostschüssel überhaupt fahrbereit gemacht habe. Ein paar Ersatzteile kann ich direkt hier günstig kaufen. Ich gehe total in der Arbeit auf. Nach ungefähr 2 Stunden schmeiße ich die Haube zu und starte den Motor. Er schnurrt wie ein Kätzchen. Ich bin sehr zufrieden. An Autos herum zu schrauben hat mir schon immer viel Spaß gemacht.  
„Hey Puppe“ ertönt ein tiefer Bass.   
Ich wische mir die Hände an einem Lappen ab und schaue nach der Stimme. Grrr natürlich, weit und breit niemand zusehen und der Typ kommt genau auf mich zu. Ein großer Biker mittleren Alters. Er schiebt seine Sonnenbrille hoch und schaut mir direkt in die Augen. Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und funkel ihm böse entgegen.   
„Redest du mit mir, Arschloch? Ich bin nämlich nicht deine Puppe“ knurre ich ihm entgegen.   
Er bleibt verdutzt stehen und hebt die Hände. Erst jetzt erkenne ich, dass hinter ihm noch 6 Biker stehen., alles große Kerle. Oh Fuck, Chloe, du und dein großes Mundwerk. Aber der Bär lacht nur laut auf.   
„Seht ihr Jungs, ich sage doch, dass das ne toughe Braut ist.“ Ruft er über die Schulter und mit drei großen Schritten steht er mir auch schon gegenüber und hält mir seine Pranke entgegen.   
„Hey, ich bin Pete“ ich ignoriere die dargebotene Hand.   
„Chloe. Was willst du?“ Wieder hebt er die Hände wie um mir zu signalisieren, dass er in Frieden kommt.   
„Wir haben dich beobachtet wie du den Truck repariert hast und ich dachte mir, dass du dir vielleicht mal mein Bike anschauen kannst.“   
„Äh was? Ich hab das aber nicht gelernt oder so“   
„Schauen schadet doch nichts, oder?“  
Seufzend gehe ich mit Pete zu seinem Motorrad und schaue es mir an, tatsächlich kann ich den Fehler finden und repariere ihn schnell. Pete pfeift anerkennend und die Gruppe lädt mich auf ein Bier ein. Als ob Chloe Price zu einem kostenlosen Bier nein sagen würde und die 7 männlichen Schränke sind allesamt echt nett.  
In der Bar fragt Pete, der Anscheinend der Chef der Truppe ist, ob ich nicht Lust habe ihn und seine Jungs zu begleiten. Sie wollen in die Welt hinaus und einfach die Freiheit auf dem Asphalt genießen.  
Ich lehne lachend ab und erzähle ihnen von Max und meinen Plänen. Wir sitzen lange zusammen, trinken und erzählen uns zu harter Rockmusik, was das Leben uns bisher beschert hat.  
Plötzlich schaut Taylor, der jüngste der Gruppe zur Tür und ruft laut durch die ganze Bar.   
„Hey Mäuschen, ich glaube du bist hier ganz falsch.“ Grinsend drehe ich mich um weil mich interessiert, wer sich hier herein verirrt hat und sehe plötzlich Max in der Tür stehen.   
„Halt die Fresse Taylor, dass ist Max“ Der Hühne wird sofort rot und trotz seiner vielen Tattoos und dem dichten Vollbart sieht er nun aus wie ein kleiner Junge.   
Er duckt sich unter meinem Blick weg und nuschelt nur ein   
„Sorry, war nicht böse gemeint“.  
Ich verabschiede mich bei allen und will gerade gehen als Pete hinter mir her stürmt und mich am Arm zurückzieht. Max schaut erschrocken und reißt die Augen auf, ihr Arm wandert nach oben. Auch ich bin perplex.   
„Hab ich ganz vergessen. Hier, für die Reparatur“ und damit drückt er mir ein paar Scheine in die Hand „War doch nicht nötig“ ich gebe ihm einen Schlag gegen den Arm und stecke ohne zu zählen das Geld ein.  
Ich nehme die völlig verwirrte Max an der Hand und führe sie raus. Noch einmal ertönt Petes tiefer Bass.   
„Ist wirklich ne Süße, pass gut auf sie auf. Und viel Glück euch!“ Ich winke ohne mich umzudrehen und trete mit Max in die Sonne.   
„Was war denn hier los?“ fragt mich Max immer noch sichtlich verwirrt.   
„Erzähle ich dir später“ lache ich ihr entgegen. „Komm, lass uns weiterfahren“.


	9. San Francisco

„Also, erzählst du mir jetzt endlich mal, was das vorhin war?“ ich trommel ungeduldig auf meinem Knien.   
Chloe lacht ihr typisches ´ich hab doch nichts angestellt lachen´. Ich atme wütend die Luft aus. „Nein, es ist nix gewesen. Die Jungs haben gesehen, wie ich den Truck flott gemacht habe und Pete fragte mich, ob ich mir sein Bike mal ansehen könnte. Hab ich dann getan. Und dann haben die Jungs mich eingeladen und wir haben gequatscht. Sie wollten mich eigentlich entführen, aber ich habe ihnen erklärt, dass ich meinen ersten Maat nicht alleine lassen kann.“ Bei diesen Worten rutsche ich etwas nervös auf meinem Sitz hin und her.   
„Und warum hat der Schrank dich dann so am Arm gepackt?“   
„Ach das, er war der Meinung mich auch noch bezahlen zu müssen. Nichts weiter.“   
„Hm hm“ mehr bringe ich nicht hervor, ich gleite in meine Gedanken ab.   
Ich habe es fast schon wieder getan. Als der große Kerl sie am Arm packte wollte ich fast wieder die Zeit zurück drehen. Als ob ich nicht draus gelernt habe. Aber wenn es um Chloe geht ist mir alles andere egal, soll doch die ganze Welt untergehen.  
Wir fahren an einem Reh vorbei was mich anschaut.   
„Chloe, hast du das Reh gesehen?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
„Nope, kein Reh in Sicht!“   
Habe ich mir das eingebildet? Oder war das ein Zeichen? Ich sollte meine Kräfte wohl wirklich in Ruhe lassen. Falls sie überhaupt noch funktionieren. Ich habe es seit dem Abschied von Rache auf dem Schrottplatz nicht mal mehr versucht.   
Ein Schnipsen dringt an mein Ohr.   
„Hä?“ ich drehe den Kopf fragend zu Chloe die mich anschaut.   
„Ich habe dich gerade 5 mal angesprochen. Geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist ganz blass“ Sie sieht besorgt zu mir herüber.   
Ich bin überfordert. Mein Kopf scheint vor lauter Gedanken explodieren zu wollen. „Ich...ähhhh....weiß nicht. Mein Kopf tut weh und mir ist schwindelig.“   
Chloe beißt die Zähne aufeinander und schaut konzentriert auf die Straße. Sie nickt vor sich hin. „Okay Supermax, versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen, ich überlege mir etwas“. Als ob sie einen Schalter umgelegt hat sinkt mein Kopf an die Beifahrertür und ich schlafe ein. 

********************************************************************************  
Der Sturm tobt, aber ich höre ihn nicht. Ich stehe auf der Klippe, der Tornado schleudert ein Boot in den Leuchtturm und dieser bricht ab. Das alles passiert diesmal in Zeitlupe und lautlos, alles was ich höre ist mein Herzschlag. Neben mir erscheint Chloe. Sie ist wunderschön in dem Tosen des Sturms. Mit festen Blick schaut sie aufs Meer und Arcadia Bay hinaus. Sie greift meine Hand. Sie ist warm und weich. Sanft streichelt sie meine Hand mit ihrem Daumen.   
„Glaubst du immer noch, dass ich es wert war?“ Ihre Stimme ist ruhig und gelassen.   
Ohne Vorwurf, ohne Wut, ohne Trauer. Ich spüre wie mir eine Träne über die Wange läuft.   
„Ja, absolut!“  
„Hattest du Angst, dass du mich sonst vergessen hättest?“  
„Niemals“  
„Dann hör auf dich selbst zu quälen Max Caulfield“  
„Aber das ganze Leid, wegen mir...“  
„Du hast dich entschieden und die Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig getroffen. Es war nicht fair, dass du diese Wahl treffen musstest.“   
„Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass alleine ich hätte sterben müssen um dich zu retten“   
Ich rechne mit einem Wutanfall. Doch die Chloe neben mir seufzt nur.   
„Max, das tust du. Nur nicht körperlich. Lass es los, bevor du mich noch alleine lässt! Versprich mir es zu versuchen“  
„Ich verspreche es dir!“   
„Ich muss jetzt gehen!“  
Chloe lässt meine Hand los und geht wieder Richtung Abstieg.  
„Warte, bitte!“ Sie bleibt stehen. „Geht es dir gut? Ich meine, mit meiner Entscheidung?“  
Chloe legt den Kopf schief.   
„Ich kann es noch immer nicht begreifen, aber deine Liebe hilft mir es zu verstehen. Ich will auch nie wieder ohne dich sein. Aber Max, das hier ist nicht echt, das weißt du oder?“  
Wieder fließen mir die Tränen übers Gesicht.  
„Ja ich weiß“  
********************************************************************************

Ein sanftes Rütteln weckt mich. Ich richte mich auf und kurz wird die Welt schwarz. Ich blinzel den Schwindel weg. Der Himmel hat sich schon dunkel gefärbt und die ersten Sterne sind zu erkennen. Chloe sitzt neben mir im Truck und schaut besorgt zu mir.   
„Soll ich weiterfahren und wir suchen einen Arzt?“ Müde schüttel ich den Kopf.   
„Ich glaube, ich muss einfach richtig schlafen.“   
Mit den Worten springt Chloe aus dem Auto und kommt zur Beifahrertür, die sie vorsichtig öffnet. Sie streckt mir eine Hand entgegen und hilft mir so beim Aussteigen.   
Ich sehe, dass wir an einem kleinen See sind, unser Lager hat sie schon aufgebaut. Ich fühle mich unwohl, dass sie alles alleine gemacht hat und gleichzeitig bin ich froh. Vorsichtig tapse ich aus dem Truck heraus und komme ins Straucheln. Chloe ist sofort da und stützt mich. Mir läuft eine Träne übers Gesicht, ich bin entsetzt und wütend über meine Hilflosigkeit. Im Zelt angekommen hilft Chloe mir beim Hinsetzen. Sie hockt sich vor mich und wischt mir die Tränen von der Wange.   
„Es tut mir leid!“ Verwirrt sieht Chloe mich an. „Das ich dir so eine Arbeit mache und du alles alleine machen musstest“ sie beugt sich vor und gibt mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Nase.   
„Schon okay Dummerchen, ruh dich aus!“ Und ich krieche in den Schlafsack. Chloe legt sich zu mir und nimmt mich fest in den Arm.   
„Danke“ murmel ich und dann wird die Welt wieder schwarz. 

Ich öffne die Augen und teste vorsichtig, was mein Kopf aushält. Es scheint alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Ich blicke mich in unserem kleinen Zelt um. Chloe ist nicht da. Ich bin immer noch komplett angezogen. Das ist gut. Dann hat Chloe es noch nicht gesehen. Es soll eine Überraschung werden. Vorsichtig wechsel ich das Pflaster, welches das Tattoo auf der rechten Seite meiner Taille bedeckt. Hoffentlich gefällt es Chloe so gut wie mir. Ich muss leise vor mich hin kichern und ziehe mir neue Sachen an. Seit dem Vorfall in der Pension waren wir uns nur oberflächlich nahe. Es ist, als ob sie Angst davor hat wieder irgendwas in mir auszulösen. Und ich fühle mich noch so schlecht, dass ich es auch nicht schaffe unsere Hürde zu überwinden. Wir müssen darüber reden, wenn ich doch nur wüsste wie.   
Ich stehe nun vor einem wunderschönen See. Der Spätherbst hat hier schon Einzug gehalten. Um uns herum sind alle Blätter an den Bäumen in den kräftigsten gelb bis rot Tönen. Ich nehme meine Kamera zur Hand und schieße ein paar Bilder. Da entdecke ich auch Chloe. Sie sitzt direkt am See auf einen Baumstamm. Leise schleiche ich mich an sie heran. Sie hat ihr Skizzenbuch auf dem Schoss und zeichnet wild darin herum. Kurz nachdem ich wieder in Arcadia Bay war und endlich mit Chloe wiedervereint war, habe ich einen Blick hinein geworfen. Chloe hat so ein Talent, viel mehr, als ihre Graffiti es vermuten lassen. Obwohl sie hoch konzentriert zu sein scheint wirkt sie auch sehr ruhig. Nichtmal nach einem Joint habe ich sie je so entspannt gesehen.   
Ich muss grinsen und beschließe den Moment festzuhalten. Die Frau die ich liebe an dem wunderschönen See, das Herbstlaub überall und dazu in ihrer Pose. Ich drücke ab und das Klick lässt Chloe erschrocken aufsehen. Ich betrachte mein Ergebnis. Das wäre wohl das perfekte Bild für den ´Helden des Alltags Wettbewerb´ gewesen.   
„Darf ich mal sehen was du da zeichnest?“ doch Chloe wirft erschrocken das Buch zu.   
Skeptisch schaue ich zu ihr, sie verhält sich seltsam.   
„Ähm hallo Max, na gut geschlafen?“ Sie versucht eindeutig abzulenken.   
Ich signalisiere ihr, dass ich darauf nicht herein falle.   
„Ich... also...es ist so.“ Sie seufzt „wie soll ich sagen. Das hier“ sie hebt das geschlossene Skizzenbuch nach oben „das ist wie meine Therapie. Wie mein Tagebuch. Ich liebe dich, aber das hier, brauche ich für mich.“ zerknirscht sieht sie zu Boden.   
„Hey, es ist okay. Und wenn du es mir mal doch zeigen willst jederzeit gerne. Oh ach übrigens,ich hatte schon rein geschaut, es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, es wären einfach nur Zeichnungen.“ Ich spüre wie mir die Wärme ins Gesicht kriecht, ich schäme mich für meine Neugier.   
Chloe steht auf, zieht mich eng an sich. Der Druck auf das Tattoo tut noch leicht weh, aber ich versuche keine Miene zu verziehen. Sie küsst mich auf die Stirn.   
„Ist schon okay, jetzt weißt du es ja.“

Nach einem späten Frühstück für mich beschließen wir, dass wir noch eine Nacht an dem idyllischen See bleiben wollen und dann morgen nach San Francisco weiterfahren. Von da aus wollen wir dann in der nächsten Woche nach Seattle.   
Wir verbringen den Tag mit Dösen, ich habe ein paar Fotos gemacht und abends habe ich am Lagerfeuer Gitarre gespielt. Wir haben mir eine neue gekauft, da ich davon ausgehe, dass meine alte im Sturm drauf gegangen ist.   
Es ist wieder Nacht und wir liegen in unseren Schlafsäcken und machen einen Plan für den San Francisco Aufenthalt. Chloe möchte unbedingt nach Alcatraz und ich zur Golden Gate Bridge. Außerdem wollen wir für zwei Nächte in einem Hostel schlafen. In der Natur ist es schön, aber ein richtiges Bett ist auch zwischendurch nicht verkehrt. Zumal wir dann den Rest der Strecke, wenn das Wetter mitspielt, draußen schlafen wollen.   
Ich merke wie mir die Augen schon wieder schwer werden. Doch eines habe ich noch auf dem Herzen. Also seufze ich schwer und die blauen Augen mir gegenüber schauen mich fragend an. „Chloe? Bist du mir...hmmm....böse? Wegen neulich, in der Pension? Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen!“   
„Ach Hippie, gar nicht, aber wir müssen mehr über das reden, was uns beschäftigt.“ sanft streicht sie mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und meine Anspannung fällt ab. „Ich bin so froh, dass wir das hier machen und mal nur für uns sein können. Deine ganzen Zeitreisekräfte und das Leben war ja doch sehr turbulent“ Ich will noch etwas erwidern, doch ich kriege nur noch ein wirres Murmeln heraus. 

\-------------

Je näher wir San Francisco kommen, desto unruhiger wird Chloe. Großstädte sind nicht so ihr Fall, auch der immer dichter werdende Verkehr macht sie zusehends aggressiver.   
„Na Punk Ass, alles klar?“ Als Antwort bekomme ich nur ein wütendes Grummeln und sie zeigt dem nächsten Autofahrer beim Überholen den Mittelfinger.   
Als der Wagen endlich vor dem Hostel zu stehen kommt springt Chloe sofort raus, die Tür ist noch nicht mal zugeschlagen, da ist auch schon eine Zigarette bei ihr im Mund. Ich steige ebenfalls aus und schlender Richtung Eingang.   
„Ich hole uns schon mal unsere Schlüssel“ und damit bin ich verschwunden.   
Soll sie sich ruhig kurz beruhigen. Als ich mit den Schlüsseln nach draußen gehe um unser Gepäck zu holen tritt Chloe gerade ihre Zigarette aus. Schon steckt sie sich die nächste in den Mund. Ich sage ihr wie unsere Zimmernummer lautet und gehe schon vor. Sie ist zwar selber schuld wenn sie den ganzen Weg immer alleine fahren möchte, aber sie sieht gerade nicht so aus, als ob diese Ansage gut bei ihr ankommt. Vielleicht muss ich ihr zu liebe doch mal über das Rauchen während der Fahrt nachdenken. Ich meine, sie riecht eh ständig nach Rauch, was soll´s also. Und wenn es ihr hilft.   
Ich packe die Sachen aus den Rucksäcken und unsere dreckige Wäsche in einen Sack. Hier gibt es einen kleinen Selbstbedienungswaschsaloon in der Nähe, den werde ich nachher mal aufsuchen.   
Chloe kommt ins Zimmer und sie riecht nach Gras. Ich verdrehe etwas genervt die Augen, aber das scheint sie zum Glück nicht zu sehen. Sie wirft sich auf das Bett.   
„Ich mache ein Nickerchen, wir erkunden später die Umgebung, okay?“ Sie formuliert es zwar als Frage, aber ich höre, dass es keine ist.   
Ich erzähle ihr, dass ich mal in einem Internetcafé meine Mails checken werde und mich um die Wäsche kümmere. 

Ich schmeiße unsere Wäsche in die Maschinen und schaue aus dem Fenster. Direkt gegenüber von dem Waschsaloon ist ein Internetcafé. Ich setzte mich mit einem großen Tee an einen der PCs. Sofort muss ich an meine Teetreffen mit Kate denken. Ich beschließe ein paar Mails zu schreiben. An meine Eltern, Joyce und David, sowie Kate und Warren. Nach kurzem zögern schreibe ich auch Victoria und erkundige mich nach ihrem Befinden.   
Dann schaue ich mit klopfenden Herzen in mein Postfach. Da ist tatsächlich eine von Miss Grant.   
Ich spüre wie meine Hand leicht zittert. 

„Hallo meine liebe Max,  
ich habe ein paar Neuigkeiten aus Chicago. Sie wollen dich aufnehmen, es ist ein wenig Aufwand nötig, aber du könntest in zwei Monaten anfangen. Ich habe alle nötigen Unterlagen zu deinen Eltern schicken lassen, weil du erwähntest, dass du da hin möchtest.   
Nun kommen wir zu Chloe Price. Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Wie du schon vermutet hast steht ihr ihre Akte im Weg. Aber, vielleicht ein kleiner Trost, ich habe klären können, dass ihr zusammen in der Uni leben dürft. Ich habe denen von den Schicksal von euch beiden erzählt. Ich hoffe, dass es dir ein wenig weiterhelfen wird.  
Bitte halte mich doch auf dem Laufenden wie es dir geht und ob du dann tatsächlich in Chicago anfängst.   
Herzlichst  
M Grant“

Puh, ich war selten gleichzeitig so froh und so traurig. Aber jetzt kommt erst der schwierige Part. Ich muss mit Chloe reden. Doch eines ist für mich klar, wenn sie nicht mitkommen möchte gehe ich auch nicht. Ich kann und will nicht mehr ohne sie sein. Und wenn ich meinen Traum, eine Fotografin zu sein, damit aufgeben muss, dann ist das halt so.   
Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Zeit die Wäsche in den Trockner zu packen. Ich habe noch 1 Stunde Zeit bis sie trocken ist. Also wander ich ein wenig durch die Gegend. Ich sehe ein Burger Restaurant und beschließe für morgen Abend einen Tisch für Chloe und mich zu reservieren. Langsam habe ich die Nase voll von Fertigessen.   
Ich hole die Wäsche ab und gehe zurück in unser Zimmer. Ich versuche die Tür leise zu schließen, aber Chloe wird davon trotzdem wach. Sie wirkt zwar noch etwas müde, aber insgesamt scheint sich ihre Laune gebessert zu haben. Ich habe ihr ein Sandwich mit Bacon und Ei mitgebracht, was sie wie ein ausgehungertes Raubtier verschlingt.  
„Danke Max, das hat gut getan. Also was steht an?“ Ich merke wie ich nervös werde und auch Chloe spürt es.   
„Was hast du angestellt Hippie? Hast du meinen Truck geschrotet?“   
Ich setze mich auf einen Sessel und erzähle von meinen Plänen von Chicago und das ich einen Studienplatz bekommen könnte. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was in meiner Punkerin los ist. Sie schaut angestrengt.   
„Und was ist mit mir?“   
„Nun ja, ich hatte Miss Grant gebeten auch für dich nach einem Studienplatz zu schauen, aber das hat leider nicht funktioniert.“ Chloe ballt die Fäuste.   
„Ach, weil ich mein Leben nicht alleine auf die Reihe bekomme muss jetzt Maxine Caulfield das übernehmen oder wie?“ zischt sie mir wütend entgegen.  
Entsetzt starre ich sie an. Doch bevor ich was sagen kann schimpft sie auch schon weiter.   
„Wenn ich dir ohne an irgendeiner blöden Uni zu studieren nicht gut genug bin, dann sag es doch einfach.“ Chloe springt auf und zieht sich an.   
Ich versuche die Situation zu begreifen und wie es so entgleiten kann. Wieder will ich den Mund öffnen doch Chloe ist anscheinend noch nicht fertig mit wütendem überreagieren.   
„Ehrlich, du bist kein Stück besser als David!“ Mit diesen Worten stampft sie zur Tür und beim rausgehen brüllt sie mir noch entgegen, dass sie was trinken geht und wumms, die Tür ist zugeworfen und ich bin alleine im Zimmer.   
„Aber....“stammel ich in den leeren Raum hinein.   
Das ist ja mal gehörig nach hinten los gegangen. Doch ich kenne meine heißblütige Freundin, sie wird sich schon beruhigen. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie bis dahin keinen Blödsinn machen wird. Ich beschließe einfach auf dem Zimmer zu bleiben damit ich mit ihr reden kann, wenn sie wieder kommt. Und trotzdem kann ich mich nicht gegen meine Tränen wehren. Ich bin wütend auf sie,dass sie so überreagiert und mich nicht mal hat erklären oder aussprechen lassen und wütend auf mich, dass ich es ihr nicht von Anfang an erzählt habe und die Situation zwischen uns so eskaliert ist.   
Ich nehme eine lange und heiße Dusche, dann lege ich mich ins Bett. So wie ich Chloe kenne wird sie noch eine Weile unterwegs sein. 

Mein Handy klingelt. Ich liege im Bett und schaue verwirrt in das dunkle Zimmer. Es klingelt weiter, also taste ich danach. Beim Suchen stelle ich fest, dass Chloe noch immer nicht hier ist. Mist 3:39 Uhr. Ich kenne die Nummer nicht   
„Max Caulfield am Apparat?“   
„Guten Abend Miss Caulfield. Offizier Sanchez am Telefon. Sind Sie in Begleitung einer jungen Dame mit Namen Chloe Price hier in San Francisco?“ Ich halte die Luft an. „Miss Caulfield?“   
„Ja, ja bin ich. Was hat sie angestellt? Ist ihr was passiert? Wo ist sie?“ Ich merke selber wie meine Stimme immer hysterischer wird.   
„Beruhigen Sie sich Miss Caulfield. Miss Price geht es gut. Es gab in einer Bar eine Schlägerei und Miss Price befindet sich auf dem Revier. Würden Sie her kommen und sie abholen?“ Ich stoße ein erleichtertes und genervtes Seufzen aus.   
„Wollen Sie sie nicht da behalten? Das ist doch bei so was das Standardvorgehen, oder?“ Ein warmes Lachen dringt durch den Hörer.   
„Oh nein Miss Caulfield. Sie verstehen das falsch. Miss Price hat sich lediglich verteidigt, der andere Kerl ist festgenommen worden. Doch Miss Price wirkt etwas...hmmm...zu alkoholisiert als das wir sie alleine nach Hause gehen lassen wollten. Und da sie immer von Ihnen gesprochen hat haben wir es mal versucht. Aber wenn Sie nicht kommen können kann Miss Price auch hier ausschlafen, heute ist hier nicht viel los.“ Mir kriecht die Hitze ins Gesicht, dass ich Chloe so unrecht getan habe.   
„Nein, nein, ich ….. aua scheiße.....ich komme, wo muss ich hin?“ Offizier Sanchez gibt mir die Adresse und ich reibe mir den schmerzenden Fuß. Beim aus dem Bett springen bin ich voll gegen einen kleinen Schrank geknallt.   
Ich ziehe mir schnell etwas über und schaue mich kurz um. Gut, der Schlüssel vom Truck ist da, also ist Chloe gelaufen.  
„Wo ist sie?“ frage ich die Dame am Empfang des Reviers.   
Sie sieht mich nur entgeistert an.   
„Ach so ich suche Chloe Price, ich habe mit Offizier Sanchez telefoniert.“   
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drückt die Frau auf einen Knopf und die Türen gleiten auf. Ich renne in das Revier rein.   
„Danke!“ schreie ich noch hinterher und stehe auf einem langen Flur, links und rechts sind Büroabteile.   
Am Ende des Ganges sehe ich Chloe, sie liegt über 4 Stühlen und scheint zu schlafen. Mir geht das Herz auf, sie scheint unverletzt. Ich stürme auf sie zu bis sich plötzlich vor mir ein Polizist aufbaut und mich kritisch mustert.   
„Wo wollen sie hin?“ Gereizter als beabsichtigt blaffe ich ihn an.   
„Zu meiner Freundin!“   
„Ach sie müssen Max sein, Entschuldigung, Miss Caulfield.“ Er hält mir seine riesig wirkende Hand entgegen.   
„Sanchez, wir haben telefoniert“. Wieder steigt mir die Röte ins Gesicht.   
Ich greife beschämt nach der Hand.   
„Entschuldigen Sie, ich hatte mir Sorgen um Chloe gemacht.“ Ich spüre wie ich voller Liebe und Wärme zu meiner laut schnarchenden Punkerin schaue.   
„Könne Sie mir bitte sagen, was passiert ist?“ Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutet er mir, mich in seine Büronische zu setzen.   
Etwas nervös Chloe wieder aus den Augen lassen zu müssen folge ich ihm.   
„Also Miss Price war in einer Bar in der Nähe. Wir wurden gerufen und fanden Miss Price in einer wilden Schlägerei mit einem Mann. Wir nahmen vorerst beide fest, Miss Price leistete keinen Widerstand, sagte immer nur, dass sie, ich zitiere ´Mit Max reden muss´. Als wir beide Streithähne mitnehmen wollten kam der Barkeeper auf uns zu. Er berichtete, dass Miss Price viel getrunken habe, aber nichts für die Schlägerei könne. Er hat uns gerufen, aber eigentlich nur, weil der Mann Miss Price einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen wollte. Er wollte sie anscheinend abschleppen, aber Miss Price versuchte ihn trotz ihres stark alkoholisierten Zustands immer wieder abzuwimmeln. Miss Price wiederholte immer nur, dass er sich `verpissen´soll, weil sie ´nur Max liebt´. Irgendwann griff der Mann nach dem Arm von Miss Price und legte ihre Hand auf seine Geschlechtsteile und rief, ´dass seiner viel größer als der von Max sei und er es ihr mal so richtig besorgen kann´. Daraufhin entwand Miss Price ihren Arm und der Mann geriet ins straucheln. Als er sich wieder fing stürzte er sich auf Miss Price die sich dann verteidigen musste und dann waren wir auch schon da.“ Ich merke wie mir übel wird.   
„Geht es Chloe gut? Ist sie verletzt?“   
„Nein Miss Caulfield, Miss Price ist unverletzt nur etwas“ wir beide lauschen dem lauten Schnarchen „müde!“.   
Mir fällt vor Erleichterung ein Stein vom Herzen.   
„Dann kann ich sie mitnehmen?“   
„Ja natürlich. Haben Sie ein Auto oder sollen wir Ihnen ein Taxi rufen?“   
„Ich habe ein Auto, danke!“   
Vorsichtig gehe ich zu Chloe und wecke sie sanft mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn. Mir ist es egal, dass uns alle auf dem Revier sehen können. Chloe kommt gerade genug zu sich, dass ich sie zum Auto schleppen kann.   
„Miss Caulfield, wenn Miss Price Anzeige erheben will, dann soll sie sich nach dem Ausnüchtern hier melden. Gute Nacht!“ 

Ich schließe die Zimmertür und bin völlig außer Atem. Auf dem Bett angekommen ziehe ich Chloe ihre Sachen aus und ziehe ihr ein frisches Top über. Sie muss ja nicht selber wie eine Brauerei riechen.   
„Max?“ nuschelt sie mit schwerer Zunge.   
„Bin hier!“ flüstere ich ihr entgegen.   
„Gut!“ und damit beginnt das Schnarchen von Vorne.   
Ich bin fix und fertig und schlafe lächelnd ein. 

\---------------------

********************************************************************************  
Ich stehe auf einem Steg. Direkt am Meer. Die Wellen plätschern leise. Neben mir kommt Chloe zum stehen. Die Rollstuhlchloe. Ich seufze.   
„War es okay dir deinen Todeswunsch zu erfüllen?“   
Mit schweren Herzen schaue ich Chloe in die Augen und sie lächelt.   
„Das war mit einer der besten Sachen, die du je für mich getan hast. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich darum bitten musste.“  
„Hmmmm. Warum sind wir hier?“  
„Weil du Antworten brauchst und ich sie dir geben kann!“  
„Ich dachte, dass macht das Reh“  
„Nein, nicht nur. Wir glauben, dass es dir durch mich leichter fallen wird.“  
Wie zum Beweis flimmert das Reh kurz hinter Chloe auf. Eigentlich habe ich darauf gerade so gar keine Lust und seufze noch einmal auf.   
„Okay, was willst du mir sagen?“   
„Was beschäftigt dich denn für eine Frage?“  
„Ist das wahr, was Jefferson mir da gezeigt hat? Beziehungsweise woher erkenne ich in der Realität, ob etwas wahr ist?“  
Chloe schaut mich traurig an.   
„Max, ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob Jefferson dir die Realität gezeigt hat.“  
Mir läuft eine Träne über die Wange.  
„Oh Max, weine nicht, wenn ich hier gefangen bin und dir nicht mal die Träne aus dem Gesicht wischen kann!“ Chloe schaut traurig nach unten und ich wische mir hastig die Träne weg und atme tief durch.   
„Bitte sag mir, dass es ein Aber gibt?“   
„Es gibt ein Aber. Unsere Körper haben ihr ganz eigenes Gedächtnis. Wenn du in deiner Realität bist und etwas mit deinem Körper passiert, was du in einer anderen Realität erlebt hast, dann wird er dich an das Gefühl erinnern. Sowohl an die schönen, wie auch die schmerzhaften oder die dich traurig gemacht haben. Die Gefühle sind dann in der Regel stärker als es normal wäre. Aber schon irgendwie ironisch, dass ausgerechnet ICH dir von der Körpererinnerung erzähle, oder?“ Sie lacht ein warmes Lachen in das ich mit einsteigen muss.   
„Danke Chloe!“  
Ich beuge mich vor und küsse sie auf die Stirn.  
„Max, du musst nun zurück!“  
„Okay“  
********************************************************************************

AUA. Ein Tritt in die Rippen weckt mich. Chloe schläft tief und fest. Ich muss in der Nacht an sie ran gerutscht sein. Anscheinend hat sie um sich getreten.   
Verschlafen blicke ich mich um. Die Sonne scheint schon hell. Ich gehe ins Badezimmer und schaue mir mein Tattoo an. Es sieht gut verheilt aus und spannt nur noch ein wenig. Zeit es Chloe zu zeigen, heute Abend, falls wir uns wieder vertragen. Ich seufze und ziehe mich an. Chloe war gestern mächtig sauer auf mich, vermutlich ein wenig zu Recht. Schnell schnappe ich mir einen Stift und einen Zettel. Ich schreibe ihr auf, dass es mir leid tut. Das ich niemals ohne sie nach Chicago, oder sonst wo hingehe. Das ich vorher mit ihr hätte sprechen müssen und das ich sie liebe und einfach nur gehofft hatte, dass ein Kunststudium ihr vielleicht Spaß machen würde. Ich schreibe ihr noch die Adresse von dem Park auf, in den ich zum fotografieren gehen werde und das ich hoffe, dass sie heute noch mit mir den Tag verbringen möchte. 

Eine Stunde später piept mein Handy.   
Chloe:“ Komm sofort zurück!“  
Max: „Bist du noch böse auf mich? :( “  
Chloe:“ KEINE EMOJIS!“ 

Ich stehe vor der Zimmertür. Mir zittern leicht die Knie. Wir wird Chloe drauf sein, werden wir gleich wieder streiten? Ich beschließe lieber zu klopfen. Als Chloe nicht reagiert gehe ich hinein. Sie ist gerade im Badezimmer und nimmt eine Kopfschmerztablette. Ihr Kopf geht ruckartig zu mir und rot unterlaufene Augen sehen mich schnell blinzelnd an. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten ist sie bei mir während ich die Hände hebe um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich auf keinen Streit aus bin. Sie greift einfach daran vorbei, hält mein Gesicht fest und küsst mich fordernd.   
Überrascht zucke ich zusammen doch meine Arme umschlingen sie gleichzeitig. Als sie sich von meinem Mund löst bin ich ganz außer Atem. Chloe beugt sich leicht runter und flüstert mir ins Ohr, dass sie mich vermisst hat, dann beißt sie mir sanft in den Hals, was mir einen leisen Schrei entlockt. Und trotzdem schiebe ich sie von mir weg.   
„Chloe, können wir erst über gestern Abend reden und den großen Haufen Scheiße den ich fabriziert habe?“ Widerwillig geht sie von mir weg, schmeißt sich aufs Bett und ich lege mich zu ihr.   
Wir reden über meine Pläne mit Chicago und was Miss Grant für mich erreichen konnte. Chloe ist mit all den Hintergrundinformationen schon viel versöhnlicher mit mir.   
„Und, gehst du mit mir nach Chicago?“ Sie legt den Kopf schief und schweigt lange.   
Zu lange. Ich werde nervös. Dann fängt sie an zu lachen.   
„Hella, ich mache nur Spaß Hippie, natürlich gehe ich mit dir hin. Ich kann dich doch nicht in dieser gefährlichen Welt alleine lassen.“ und damit zieht sich mich auf sich herauf und wir küssen uns.  
Erst sanft und tastend, dann immer wilder. Als ich ihre Hand an meinem Shirt spüre werde ich nervös. Von meiner Überraschung soll sie nicht so erfahren nur weil ich unter ihrer Berührung die Kontrolle verliere. Ich springe förmlich von ihr herunter. „Na los, anziehen Punk Ass, wir haben heute noch einiges vor. Und wenn du brav bist habe ich heute Abend eine Überraschung für dich. Ach übrigens, wegen der Schlägerei, wenn du Anzeige erstatten willst, sollst du nochmal auf´s Revier.“  
Zwei völlig verwirrte Augen schauen mich an und ich erzähle Chloe was letzte Nacht passiert ist.   
Sie lacht laut auf und beschließt, dass sie keine Lust auf mehr Stress hat und wir lieber in den Tag starten.   
Hand in Hand verlassen wir das Hostel und nehmen unseren geplanten Touribesuch in Angriff.


	10. Piratenträume

Ich schmeiße mich auf das Bett.   
„Fuck tun mir die Füße weh, aber der Tag mit dir war wirklich cool. Ich habe Hunger wie ein Bär.Pizza?“Keine Antwort. „Max? MAX?“ Fragend streckt sie ihren Kopf aus dem Badezimmer. „Hast du was gesagt?“ Das Augenrollen entsteht bei mir schon fast automatisch als Reaktion. „HUNGER!!!! Pizza?“ Sie grinst mich seltsam an.  
„Nein, wir sind heute noch nicht fertig. Los zieh dich um. Wir haben eine Reservierung!“   
„Hella, echt jetzt?“   
„Das hast du schon lange nicht mehr gesagt, ist mir aufgefallen.“ Max legt den Kopf schief und lächelt mich an.   
Es ist so süß, mir werden die Knie ganz weich. Am liebsten würde ich sie zu mir ins Bett holen und sie überall berühren und küssen. Doch ich bin noch immer unsicher. Ich glaube ich warte auf ein Zeichen von ihr. Aber egal wie lange, ich werde auf sie warten. Ein Top von mir trifft mich am Kopf.   
„Hey!“ eine Hose kommt hinterher geflogen.   
„Los Price, beweg deinen faulen Arsch.“ Mit schimpfenden Gemurmel ziehe ich mich um. 

„Der Laden ist der Hammer Max. Das war wirklich eine gute Idee von dir. War das die Überraschung, von der du heute früh gesprochen hast?“ Genüsslich beiße ich in den Burger und sehe mich kauend um.   
Der Laden sieht eher aus wie eine Hall of fame des Punkrock, macht aber fantastisches Essen. Überall hängen Gitarren und Konzertbilder und Shirts.   
„Ähm, nicht so ganz“ erwidert sie und wird rot.   
Hmmm, dann muss ich mich wohl weiter gedulden.   
Wir genießen das Essen, reden und lachen. Nach dem Streit gestern tut es mir gut, tut es uns gut. Ich war einfach etwas überrumpelt, aber ich freue mich, wenn Max ihr Studium wieder aufnimmt und wir aus Arcadia Bay raus kommen. Die Stadt raubt mir meine letzte Energie und weckt so viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen. Und ich bin froh, dass ich bei ihr sein kann. Aber was mache ich, wenn sie den ganzen Tag in der Uni abhängt?  
Max schnippt mit ihren Fingern vor meiner Nase.   
„Was ist los?“   
„Ich denke über meine Zukunft nach. Was ich mache, wenn du lernst die weltbeste Fotografin zu werden, wobei du es ja schon fast bist.“ Nun sieht auch Max nachdenklich aus.   
„Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?“ Sie schaut mich vorsichtig an, wohl kein Wunder nach meiner gestrigen Reaktion.   
„Ja, mach ruhig“ sage ich gelassen und neugierig was jetzt schon wieder kommt.   
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir schauen, ob wir eine Autowerkstatt finden in der du eine Ausbildung machen kannst? Du hast so zufrieden ausgesehen als du den Truck repariert hast.“   
„Hella Max, dass ist es! Das könnte wirklich klappen. Du bist genial, meine Super Max halt! Oh ich liebe dich!“ Erleichtert atmet Max aus. „Ich werde mich gleich nachher ran setzen und mich mal etwas erkundigen, wo es in Chicago was gibt. Dann kannst du wie ein braves Mädchen zur Uni gehen und ich darf mich dreckig machen.“   
„Nachher wirst du wohl kaum Zeit haben um zu recherchieren.“   
„Wieso?“ Doch statt mir zu antworten ordert Max die Rechnung und bezahlt.   
„Hey, ich wollte noch Nachtisch!“ ich kann mir ein quengeligen Unterton nicht verkneifen.   
„Chloe, wir müssen zurück.“   
„Okay Mad Max, was ist los? Stecken wir in Schwierigkeiten?“ Max lacht nur, nimmt mich bei der Hand und führt mich nach draußen.   
Der Mond steht als Sichel am Himmel und die Sterne leuchten hell. Nicht so hell wie in den letzten Nächten am See, aber es ist schön. Wir stehen vor dem Restaurant. Trotz der späten Uhrzeit sind noch viele Leute unterwegs. Max dreht sich zu mir um und küsst mich. Ich bin völlig überwältigt. Solche Liebesbeweise in der Öffentlichkeit sind sonst eher nicht ihr Fall. Ich will gerade etwas sagen, da zieht sie mich zu sich herunter und kommt mit ihrem Mund ganz nah an mein Ohr. „Chloe, ich vermisse dich, ich vermisse deine Nähe, ich will dir wieder nahe sein, so richtig, ich will dich!“   
Ich glaube mein Herz setzt gerade aus. Ich will Worte finden, doch mein Gehirn hat sich verflüssigt. Max legt ihre Lippen wieder auf meine und ich erwache aus meiner Starre. Hat sie mir gerade ernsthaft mein Zeichen gegeben? Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit und ihre Zunge dringt in mich ein und umspielt meine. Ich packe sie an ihrer Hüfte und will sie enger an mich ziehen. Doch sie entwindet sich mir und sagt mit einem Zwinkern, dass wir gehen sollten. 

Wir stehen vor unserem Zimmer. Ich will mit dem Schlüssel die Tür öffnen, doch meine Hand zittert vor Aufregung.   
„Man Price, was ist mit dir los? Ist doch nicht dein erstes Mal, dass dir Sex bevorsteht.“   
„Nein, aber das erstes Mal für Max“ antwortet eine zweite Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich kriege endlich die Tür auf und kaum im Raum stürzt sich Max schon wieder auf mich. Ich bin von ihrem Enthusiasmus völlig überrumpelt und merke, wie sich meine Erregung bei jeder Berührung steigt. Sie schiebt mich immer mehr Richtung Bett.   
„Hella, lass mich wenigstens die Tür schließen Max“ lache ich auf.   
„Na los Price, deine Lippen gehören auf meinen Mund“ Ich verschließe die Tür und wende mich Max zu.   
Sie hat schon ihre Sweatjacke ausgezogen und will gerade ihre Hose öffnen.   
„Stopp!“ Max schaut mich verwundert an.   
Langsam und wie ein Raubtier gehe ich auf sie zu. „So Kleine, Zeit für ein bisschen Price Magie.“ Ich sehe sie an, als ob sie meine Beute ist. Sie muss schlucken, lässt aber brav ihre Hose in Ruhe. Ich stehe nun direkt vor ihr, zwischen uns passt nur ein Stück Papier. Ich küsse sie. Nicht fordernd oder drängend. Ganz sanft, so als ob sie unter meinen Kuss kaputt gehen könnte. Meine Hände legen sich an ihre Hüften und sie erzittert.   
„Ich mache nichts, was du nicht willst, okay?“ sie schaut mir tief in die Augen und nickt. „Wenn dir irgendwas nicht gefällt sagst du es mir, sofort?“   
„Chloe bitte“   
„Versprich es Max!“   
„Ich werde dir sofort Bescheid sagen“ und sie schiebt ihre Hände unter mein Top.   
Verdammt es fühlt sich so gut an wenn sie mich berührt.   
Wir sind vor unserem Bett angekommen und ich lege sie sanft hin und krabbel auf sie rauf. Meine Knie drapiere ich links und rechts neben ihrer Hüfte. Ich fahre mit meinen Händen vorsichtig unter ihr Shirt. Es ist ganz anders als neulich in der Pension. Ich lasse mir Zeit. Das sie es genießen und ich ihre Körpersprache besser lesen kann. Langsam schiebe ich das Shirt nach oben, sehe ihr dabei tief in die Augen, sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und unser Blickkontakt wird nur kurz unterbrochen als das lästige Kleidungsstück unseren Blick kreuzt. War das ein Zucken in ihren Augen? Als ich mich vorbeuge um sie zu küssen legt sie ihre Hände auf meine Hüfte. Statt mich zu ihren Lippen zu bewegen wandere ich zu ihrem Ohr.   
„Heute geht es um dich. Pass bloß auf deine Finger auf!“ Mit meinen Zähnen zwicke ich sie in den Übergang zwischen Hals und Schulter.   
Ich genieße ihr leises Stöhnen was als Reaktion folgt. Ich bewege meinen Mund weiter hinab bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Ihre Hände wandern auf meinen Po und ich grinse in mich hinein, während ich sie küsse. Ich greife ihre Hände und lege sie ihr vorsichtig über ihren Kopf. Wir sehen uns wieder an und sie nickt kaum merklich. Ich setze mich wieder aufrecht hin und lasse meine Hände an ihren Seiten lang wandern. Ganz zart, als ob eine Feder über ihren Körper gleitet. Zufrieden stelle ich fest, dass sie scharf die Luft einzieht und sich leicht aufbäumt unter mir. Das nutze ich um mit geübten Fingern ihren BH zu öffnen und ihn verschwinden zu lassen. Wieder schaue ich sie an, sie beißt sich schon wieder auf die Lippen. Ich kann nicht anders als sie erneut zu küssen, wild umspielen sich unsere Zungen und ihre Hände legen sich um meinen Nacken. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen rutsche ich einen Stück tiefer und hocke nun über ihren Oberschenkeln. Mein Mund wandert tiefer, den Hals hinab, über das Schlüsselbein hinaus und mein Mund erreicht endlich ihre Brüste. Als ob ihre Brustwarzen nur darauf gewartet haben strecken sie sich mir entgegen. Meine Hand massiert sanft ihre rechte Brust, während ich mit meiner Zunge ihre linke Brustwarze erkunde. Ich versuche jeden Millimeter Haut zu berühren und das leise Stöhnen von Max spornt mich weiter an. Mal schauen ob die andere Seite auch so aufregend ist. Max Körper unter mir wird immer unruhiger, aber da sie nichts sagt gehe ich davon aus, dass es vor Erregung statt etwas anderem ist. Ich beiße ihr sanft in die Brustwarze und sauge anschließend daran.   
„Oh Gott“ kommt es von über meinen Kopf. Ich setzte mich auf.   
„Ganz ruhig Tiger, wir fangen doch gerade erst an.“ Ich zwinker ihr zu und sie wird rot.   
Ich beuge mich noch einmal zu ihr vor und lege meinen Mund an ihren Hals.   
„Ist alles in Ordnung, soll ich weiter machen?“   
„Ja, bitte!“ fleht sie, ihre Stimme wirkt ganz rau und zittrig.  
Ich lächel und will ihr die Hose aufknöpfen.   
„Heilige Scheiße ist das...?“ ich springe regelrecht von ihr herunter.   
Fasziniert blicke ich auf ihre schlanke Taille. Ganz vorsichtig streiche ich mit der Hand drüber.   
„Ist das ein echtes Tattoo?“ Max hat sich leicht aufgerichtet.   
„Überraschung?“ sagt sie unsicher. Ich schaue es mir genau an. Es ist eine schwarze Piratenflagge mit einem Totenkopf in der Mitte. Über dem Totenkopf steht ´Partner in Crime´ und unter dem Kopf steht ´Partner in time´. Ich spüre wie mir Tränen in die Augen treten.   
„Oh Chloe, was ist los?“ dringt es besorgt in mein Ohr, ich kann nicht anders als mich vorzubeugen und die Flagge zu küssen.   
„Du wirst immer mein erster Maat sein Max Caulfield!“ Ich strecke mich zu Max und küsse sie leidenschaftlich. Zwischen zwei Küssen sage ich ihr, dass ich es liebe.   
„Aber eigentlich war ich gerade auf einem ganz anderen Kurs. Bitte an Bord kommen zu dürfen, Long Max Silver“   
„Arrrr erteilt“ lacht Max mir entgegen.   
Ich öffne ihre Hose und ziehe sie ihr aus. Meine Augen wandern dabei immer wieder zwischen ihren Augen und dem Tattoo auf ihrer Hüfte hin und her. Max hat sich inzwischen wieder komplett hingelegt und atmet schwer. Ich fahre mit den Händen an den Innenseiten ihrer Beine lang. Es fällt mir schwer mich zu beherrschen. Sie drückt ihre Beine etwas weiter auseinander und hält sich am Bettlaken fest. Gut so, dann sind ihre Hände fernab von mir beschäftigt. Mit einem Finger zeichne ich den Umriss ihres Tattoos nach. Was für eine schöne Idee von ihr. Meine Hand wandert sanft an dem Rand ihres Slips lang.   
„Chloe bitte“ seufzt sie und hebt ihr Becken.   
Ich beschließe die Ahnungslose zu spielen.   
„Soll ich aufhören?“ Meine Hand fährt dabei immer noch an ihrem Slip entlang.   
Entsetzt reißt sie die Augen auf.   
„Nein, nicht aufhören“ wimmert sie.   
Meine Finger streifen über dem Stoff an ihrer Klitoris entlang, sie stöhnt auf. Ich ziehe meine Hand zurück.   
„Stimmt was nicht?“frage ich gespielt.   
„Chloe“ ihre Stimme ist gleichzeitig Bitte und Aufforderung.   
Ich beuge mich zu ihr und küsse mich an ihrer Hüfte entlang. Quälend langsam ziehe ich ihr den letzten Rest hinderlichen Stoff aus. Ich muss diesen Anblick einfach kurz genießen. Ich liebe jede Faser an ihrem Körper.   
„Komm schon Price, bitte nicht aufhören“.   
Ich hocke mich zwischen ihre Beine und schaue ihr fest in die Augen. Wenn ich auch nur einen Funken Zweifel darin lese höre ich auf. Doch ihr Blick ist einfach nur flehend und erregt. Keine Spur von der Panik vom letzten Mal. Ich nehme meinen Zeigefinger in den Mund, Max Augen weiten sich und ich führe meinen Finger langsam in sie ein. Sie bäumt sich auf und ein „oh“ entweicht ihrem Mund. Ich bewege mich nicht, ich schaue etwas besorgt.   
„Alles okay?“ hole ich mir meine Rückversicherung.   
Max beißt sich erneut auf die Unterlippe und nickt. Sie ist so unglaublich feucht, dass ich selber nun noch erregter bin als eh schon. Es ist so unglaublich sie auf diese Art fühlen zu dürfen. Vorsichtig bewege ich meinen Finger tief in ihrem Inneren was sie immer wieder aufstöhnen lässt. Sie hat inzwischen die Augen geschlossen. Mit dem Daumen der anderen Hand fange ich an ihren Kitzler zu massieren. Ihr dabei zusehen zu dürfen wie ihr meine Berührungen gefallen macht mich glücklich. Ich ziehe mich aus ihr zurück und dringe wieder in sie ein. Sie drückt den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt erneut auf. Ich glaube, es fehlt nicht mehr viel, damit sie kommt. Ich nehme vorsichtig den Mittelfinger dazu, Max verliert immer mehr die Kontrolle über ihre Atmung. Sie bewegt mir ihre Hüfte entgegen, in dem Rhythmus meiner Finger. Oh nein, nicht so schnell. Ich ziehe mich erneut aus ihr zurück und verändere meine Position, sodass ich nun auch meine Zunge benutzen kann. Meine zwei Finger dringen erneut in sie ein und meine Zungenspitze umspielt ihr Lustperle.   
„Oh Chloe“ stöhnt sie und ich weiß, dass ich auf einem sehr guten Weg bin.   
Während ich immer wieder und immer schneller in sie eindringe bearbeite ich ihre Klitoris abwechselnd mit Lecken und Saugen. Ich spüre wie die Welle des Orgasmus sich durch ihren Körper bewegt und sie versucht nicht das ganze Hostel zu wecken. Ich lasse meine Finger noch kurz in ihr ruhen und genieße das unregelmäßige Zucken. Ich spüre wie mein eigener Puls vor Erregung hoch geschnellt ist als Max wegen mir gekommen ist. Ihre Atmung erreicht wieder so etwas wie einen Rhythmus und ich ziehe mich vorsichtig aus ihr heraus. Meine Finger sind noch immer feucht und ich muss triumphal lächeln. Ich küsse den Bauch von Max, der sich noch immer wild hebt und senkt, mache einen Schwenker über ihr Tattoo und küsse mich zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch bis mein Mund ihren erreicht. Ich lege mich auf sie, küsse sie und warte, dass sie die Augen wieder öffnet. Und da erwartet mich dieses funkelnde blau in dem ich für immer versinken möchte   
„Das war“ doch bevor Max weitersprechen kann ist meine Zunge wieder in ihren Mund eingedrungen.  
Ihre Hände wandern unter mein Top und leicht zittrig fahren sie auf meinen Körper lang. Ich drehe mich mit ihr und sie liegt nun auf mir. Ich streiche ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und halte sie eng an mich gedrückt.   
„War das okay so?“ frage ich sie.   
Meine kleine Fotografin lächelt breit.   
„Es war perfekt, danke“ sagt sie und gähnt herzlich. Auch mich überkommt eine bleierne Müdigkeit. Der Tag war doch länger als gedacht und sehr aufregend. Ich ziehe mich ebenfalls aus und lege mich zu Max. Diese ist schon mehr am schlafen als wach. Ich kuschel mich eng an sie, das Gefühl von Haut an Haut ist so wunderschön. Ich lege meinen Arm um sie und ziehe sie noch ein Stück zu mir heran. Mit müder Stimme sagt Max, dass wir das öfter machen sollten und ich muss lachen. Ich drücke ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken und streichel ihr über den Arm. Sie schnurrt leicht unter meiner Berührung, bis das schließlich in ein gleichmäßiges und friedliches Atmen übergeht. 

Ich öffne die Augen und ein paar sanfte Sonnenstrahlen schimmern leicht durch die Gardinen. Ich lausche ins Zimmer, Max atmet immer noch leise und regelmäßig. Ich schaue auf meine Uhr. Hmm erst 7:50 Uhr. Wir haben noch knapp 2 Stunden bis wir das Zimmer räumen müssen. Ich sehe zu Max, sie ist in die Decke eingewickelt, doch ihre nackten Schultern erinnern mich daran, dass das gestern wirklich passiert ist. Fast hatte ich Angst es nur geträumt zu haben. Ob ich sie wecken sollte und wir eine zweite Runde starten? Aber sie sieht so entspannt aus. Ich bin immer noch ganz platt, dass sie all die Jahre auf mich gewartet hat und das ich ihr erstes Mal war.   
Ich spüre Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch. Leise pelle ich mich aus dem Bett, ziehe mir etwas über und verlasse das Zimmer. Ich gehe runter zum Empfang, dort steht eine freundlich aussehende Dame. Ich frage sie, ob es möglich ist, dass wir unser Zimmer für eine weitere Nacht behalten können. Zum Glück bestätigt sie es und ich kann entspannt eine Rauchen gehen. Ich lehne an meinem Truck und lasse den Rauch tief in meine Lungen eindringen. Gestern Mittag wollte ich noch so schnell wie möglich zurück auf die Straße und heute? Ich muss lächeln, heute würde ich mich am liebsten nur noch mit Max in einem Zimmer verkriechen. Für mich ist ganz klar, egal wohin ihr Weg geht, das wird auch meiner sein.   
Auf Zehenspitzen schleiche ich mich zurück ins Zimmer. Max schläft noch immer. Ich merke, dass ich erstaunlich wach bin und entscheide mich erst mal für eine Dusche. Ich sehe in den Spiegel. „Hmm, ich brauche bald neues blau. Ob Max sich auch mal an eine Farbe heran traut?“ sage ich zu meinem anderen Ich.   
Dann müssen wir beide grinsen und ich mache mich weiter Richtung Dusche. Das Bad ist zwar klein, aber die Dusche ebenerdig, was irgendwie cool ist. Die Duschkabine besteht aus 3 gefliesten Wänden und der Rest vom Raum ist nur durch einen Vorhang getrennt. So etwas möchte ich später auch mal haben. Ich genieße das heiße Wasser, das ist das einzige was mir auf dem Roadtrip wirklich fehlt. Nachdem ich mit rasieren und waschen fertig bin bleibe ich noch unter dem wohltuenden Wasser stehen. Plötzlich muss ich an letzte Nacht denken. An Max, wie sie nackt vor mir liegt, an ihr Tattoo auf der Hüfte. Wo hat sie das eigentlich her? Das muss ich sie später unbedingt fragen. Ich muss an ihr Stöhnen denken und ganz automatisch wandert meine Hand an mir herab. Ich stütze mich an der Wand ab und in Gedanken lasse ich meine Finger in Max gleiten und dringe dabei selber in mich ein. Es war so aufregend Max zu spüren und zu schmecken und ich will mehr. Mehr von ihr.   
Zwei Hände greifen von hinten an meine Brüste, erschrocken zucke ich zusammen.   
„Brauchst du noch eine helfende Hand“ säuselt Max in meine Schulterblätter.  
Sie beginnt meine Brüste zu massieren. Ich lasse den Kopf etwas zur Seite sinken und Max fängt an meinen Hals zu küssen und ich schließe die Augen.   
„Wir müssen bald das Zimmer verlassen, hm?“   
„Nein müssen wir nicht“ sage ich triumphierend. „Ich habe das schon geklärt, wir fahren erst morgen“.   
„Hmmm, wieso du das wohl getan hast?“ fragte sie gespielt nachdenklich und lässt eine Hand über meinen Bauch nach unten gleiten.   
Meine Beine werden leicht wackelig, sodass ich mich nun mit beiden Händen an der Wand abstützen muss.   
„Anscheinend willst du da weitermachen wo wir gestern aufgehört haben, hungry Max. Es hat dir also gefallen?“ Sanft streicht sie mit ihrem Finger an meinem Kitzler entlang und ich muss aufstöhnen.   
„Naja, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, wenn ich nicht zu viel Angst vor den Auswirkungen hätte, dann würde ich die Zeit zurück drehen.“   
Erschrocken drehe ich mich um und schaue Max besorgt an. Doch Max grinst mir breit ins Gesicht. Sie küsst mich und drückt mich gegen die erstaunlich kalte Wand. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein wegen der unerwartete Kälte. Blaue Augen funkeln mich belustigt an.   
„um es wieder“ sie küsst mich auf den Mund, wandert anschließend zu meinem Ohr „und wieder zu erleben!“.   
Ich spüre einen süßen Schmerz in meinem Ohrläppchen, als sie mir leicht rein beißt und ich stöhne erneut auf. Max hält meine Hände links und rechts neben mir an der Wand fest und küsst mich. Die kalten, glatten Fliesen in meinem Rücken, der warme, fast heiße Körper vor mir, Max Zunge in meinem Mund, das alles macht mich wahnsinnig. Mit ihrem Bein drückt sie meine Beine sanft auseinander und lässt nun wieder eine Hand zwischen meine Schenkel gleiten.   
„Dabei habe ich dich gerade unterbrochen, richtig?“ sagt sie zwischen zwei Küssen und dringt gleich mit zwei Fingern in mich ein.   
Mit meiner freien Hand versuche ich Halt an der Wand zu finden. Mein erschrockenes Stöhnen verschwindet in ihrem Mund. Sie lässt meine Zweite Hand los und auch die drücke ich sofort an eine Wand. Max geht vor mir auf die Knie. Dabei fährt ihre freie Hand an meiner Seite lang. Ihre zwei Finger sind dabei aber immer noch in mir und sie bewegt sich. Ich schlucke schwer. Max ist unten angekommen. Sie legt sich mein Bein über ihre Schulter und macht sich mit ihrem Mund an meinem Kitzler zu schaffen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch stehen kann oder die Kontrolle über mich behalte. Ich atme so schnell das ich fast glaube, meine Lunge möchte ausbrechen. Die Wärme in meinem Körper macht mich ganz schwach. Ihr Zunge an meiner Klitoris. Unerwartet dringt sie wieder mit zwei Fingern in mich ein. Wieder und wieder, ihre Zungenspitze streift weiterhin über meine erogenen Zone und es überkommt mich. Ein Wahnsinns Orgasmus durchflutet meinen Körper. Als ob Max damit gerechnet hat, dass ich einknicke fängt sie mich trotz ihren ungünstigen Position auf und hilft mir mich zu setzen. Sie schiebt sich hinter mich und hält mich fest im Arm. Mein Herz pocht wie wild und es tut gut mich an sie zu lehnen. Das warme Wasser prasselt nun wieder auf mich nieder. Sanft fährt Maxs Hand über meinen Bauch und meine Brüste und ich lege den Kopf zurück um sie zu küssen. Wir kuscheln noch eine Weile unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl. Max bewegt sich langsam und holt ein großes Handtuch. Sie schaltet das Wasser ab und hilft mir auf. Dabei wickelt sie mich in das weiche Handtuch. Es fühlt sich richtig gut an so umsorgt zu werden. Ich spüre gar nicht das Verlangen es zu unterbinden. Max bindet sich ebenfalls ein Tuch um und führt mich zurück ins Bett. Wir legen uns gegenüber, sodass ich sie anschauen kann.  
„Du machst mich so glücklich Hippie!“ erneut landen ihre Lippen auf meinen.   
„Und du machst mich glücklich Punk Ass!“

„Ich habe mir was für heute überlegt“ sage ich Max zwischen zwei Bissen von dem ganz passablen Bacon.   
„Wir bleiben den ganzen Tag im Zimmer und haben wilden Sex?“ Max grinst anzüglich.   
„Shit ich habe ein Monster erschaffen. Ein Sexmonster!“ Ich muss lachen und Max schmollt.   
„Nein, ich habe mir noch etwas anderes überlegt. Das muss ich aber etwas vorbereiten. Gibst du mir eine Stunde dafür?“   
„Hmpf, wie soll ich so lange ohne dich auskommen?“ Inzwischen habe ich mein Frühstück beendet, stehe auf, küsse sie auf die Stirn und raune ihr ins Ohr.   
„zur Not hast du ja noch deine eigene Hand! Lass dein Handy in der Nähe, dass wir nachher gleich starten können.“ ich lache und gehe bevor ich doch nicht widerstehen kann und mit ihr auf dem Zimmer verschwinde. 

Ich verstaue meine Einkäufe hinten im Truck und schicke Max eine SMS  
Chloe: „Hey Max, hör auf an dir herum zu spielen und mach dich fertig. Bin in 10 Minuten am Hostel um dich einzusammeln“  
Max: „Ja,ja ich komme“  
Chloe: „Ohne mich, wie unanständig von dir“  
Max: „Was nein so war das nicht gemeint. Ich meine, ich mache mich fertig.“ o.O   
Chloe: „Keine Emojis!“   
Max: „ :*“   
Chloe: „HACH!“

Ich treten gerade meine Zigarette aus, da kommt Max endlich.   
„Na, hattest du auch ohne mich Spaß“ grinse ich sie anzüglich an und küsse sie.   
Als ich mich von ihr entferne sehe ich, dass sie tief rot geworden ist. Ich gebe ihr einen leichten Klaps aus den Po und steige ein. Sie steigt dazu und ich fahre los. Die ganze Fahrt über will sie wissen wo es hingeht, doch ich schweige wie ein Grab. Kurz bevor wir da sind halte ich in einer Seitenstraße. Ich kicher vor Freunde und hoffe, dass Max die Überraschung gefallen wird.   
„Was machen wir hier?“ fragt mich Max verwirrt.   
„Vertraust du mir?“   
„Natürlich Chloe, aber was wird das hier?“ sie macht eine ausladende Handbewegung.   
„Darf ich dir die Augen verbinden?“ Max schluckt deutlich hörbar aber nickt.   
„Ist es wirklich okay Max?“  
„Ich vertraue dir Chloe, also ja. Aber bitte lass mich nicht allein?“ ein leichtes Zittern ist in ihrer Stimme.  
Ich springe aus dem Auto und gehe zu ihr herüber. Ich hole ein rot, weiß gestreiftes Tuch aus meiner Gesäßtasche und verbinde ihr die Augen. Ich küsse sie auf die Nase.   
„Ich steige jetzt wieder ein und fahre das letzte Stück. Dann komme ich wieder zu dir herüber und hole dich, okay? Keine Angst, ich passe auf dich auf!“ Max atmet schwer aus und nickt.   
Ich mache mich auf den Weg. Am Ziel angekommen hole ich meinen Rucksack von hinten und öffne Max die Tür, dabei spreche ich unablässig mit ihr, damit sie sich sicher fühlt. Wenn ich an neulich denke wo sie so unsicher war macht mich ihr Vertrauen jetzt stolz. Ich nehme Max Hand und verschränke meine Finger mit ihren und führe sie langsam und vorsichtig zu unserem Ziel. Wir laufen langsam und sie sehr vorsichtig, aber sie folgt mir brav.   
„Pass auf, ich lasse deine Hand gleich los, ich lege sie aber da hin wo du dich dran festhalten kannst. Dann zähle ich rückwärts und du kannst das Tuch wieder abmachen, ja?“   
„Ist okay Price!“ knurrt sie.   
Ich lache und küsse sie und führe ihre Hand an die kalte Metallstange. Ist stelle mich in Position.   
„5...4...3...2...1... Überraschung“ ich stehe auf einem kleinen Boot und habe einen Piratenhut auf der so ähnlich aussieht wie der aus unserer Kindheit. Max nimmt die Augenbinde ab und schaut mich ungläubig an.   
„Chloe, was machen wir hier?“   
„Arrrr für dich immer noch Captain Bluebeard. Das hier“ ich stampfe zweimal mit dem Fuß auf „ist mein treues Schiff und wir sind hier um nach einen Schatz zu suchen. Also Long Max Silver, kommst du mit mir auf Reisen“ ich halte ihr meine Hand entgegen.   
Max bindet sich das Tuch über den Kopf und ergreift lachend meine Hand.   
„Weißt du wie man das fährt meine treue Freimeuterin“ lacht mir Max entgegen und küsst mich auf die Wange.   
„Aye, ich bin lange nicht mehr zur See gefahren, doch eine Landratte hat mir kurz geholfen. Nun denn, auf in See bevor der Wind uns nicht mehr hold ist“ und ich lasse den Motor starten.   
Wir rasen über das Wasser, Max schreit vor Freude und ich genieße es. Schließlich höre ich auch das wohlbekannte Klicken der Kamera und drehe mich zu ihr um und Lächel in die Kamera. Dann macht sie noch ein Selfie von uns beiden und spielt Königin der Welt.   
„Willst du auch mal?“ rufe ich gegen den Motor und Wellenlärm.   
„Ich weiß nicht“ ruft Max zurück aber ich halte ihr auffordernd die Hand hin.   
Sie stellt sich zu mir und ich lasse sie zwischen das Steuerrad und mich. Sie legt ihre Hände auf das Steuerrad und ich umfasse sie von hinten und helfe ihr sich zu bewegen. Dabei liegt mein Kopf auf ihrer Schulter, ich atme ihren Duft und den des Meeres ein. Wenn dieser Moment doch niemals enden würde.   
„Das machst du großartig“ sage ich nach kurzer Zeit, küsse meine Piratenbraut in den Nacken und ziehe mich zurück um ihr zuzusehen. Mein Herz tanzt vor Freude.   
Als eine kleine Bucht mit einem Sandstrand in Sicht kommt übernehme ich wieder das Steuer. Ich lenke das Boot sicher zum Steg und springe mit meinem Rucksack von Bord.   
Max folgt mir und nach ein paar Metern lasse ich mich in den Sand fallen. Max rennt mir hinterher und lässt sich auf mich fallen.   
Ich werde mit einem stürmischen Kuss begrüßt. Gemeinsam packen wir meinen Rucksack aus. Ich habe eine Decke und Picknick eingepackt. Max ist glücklich und ich bin es auch. Ich liebe es sie nach all dem so zufrieden und frei zu sehen. Ich hoffe es bleibt für immer so. 

Ich fahre den Truck zurück zum Hostel. Max sitzt neben mir und hat ihre Hand auf mein Knie gelegt während der Fahrt.   
„Das war eine wunderschöne Idee von dir, Captain! Mit dir segel ich überall hin“. 

\-----------

Wir sind seit zwei Tagen wieder auf der Straße unterwegs, unser nächstes Ziel ist Seattle. Ich bin froh, dass Max mir inzwischen das Rauchen im Auto erlaubt, es entspannt mich es zwischendurch zu dürfen, auch wenn ich Rücksicht nehme und es nur selten tue. Und sie hat sich angewöhnt sich für jede Rauchfreie Strecke abends bei mir zu bedanken.   
Auch heute schlagen wir unser Zelt am Strand auf. Die Sterne am Himmel, Max in meinen Armen, ein Lagerfeuer und das Meeresrauschen. Wenn das doch nur für immer unser Leben werden könnte. Vielleicht später einmal, wenn Max eine erfolgreiche Fotografin ist und ich meine eigene Werkstatt habe. Vielleicht reisen wir dann mit einem schicken Wohnmobil, nicht so eine rostige Karre wie Frank sie hat. Wie es ihm wohl geht und wo er ist?   
Wobei ich meinen Truck liebe, auch wenn er mal eine Generalüberholung verdienen würde.   
Oder wir kaufen uns ein Haus am Strand. Fernab von Menschen, nur Max und ich. Vielleicht holen wir uns dann auch einen Hund. Ich habe mir noch nie so konkrete Gedanken über meine Zukunft gemacht. Außer damals, als Max und ich Kinder waren, da haben wir uns mal Briefe an unsere späteren Ichs geschrieben und in einer Zeitkapsel im Garten vergraben.   
Ein bekanntes Klicken reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich schaue nach links von wo das Geräusch herkam. Max kniet im Sand, ihre Kamera in der Hand und lächelt in meine Richtung. Ich kann nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln. Seit wir miteinander schlafen ist unsere Beziehung nochmal intensiver. Auf allen Ebenen. Mit ihr ist alles so neu und vorsichtig. Irgendwie sanft. Wir erkunden uns auf so intensive Weise, körperlich wie auch seelisch. Das ist schön. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich kann mir nicht mal mehr eine Nacht ohne sie vorstellen. Wann bin ich nur so abhängig von einem Menschen geworden? Doch erstaunlicherweise macht mir dieses Gefühl keine Angst. Lachend lässt sich Max auf meinen Schoß fallen und legt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken. Ich zucke zusammen, weil ich schon wieder in Gedanken war, was Max nur noch mehr lachen lässt.   
„Lachst du mich etwa aus Hippie?“ Max beißt sich auf die Lippe und nickt.   
Ich packe sie an ihrer Hüfte, drehe mich mit ihr um, sodass ich nun auf ihr hocke und sie vor mir liegt. Ich beuge mich zu ihr herunter, Max schließt die Augen um einen Kuss zu empfangen, doch da hat sie sich geschnitten. Ich halte ihre beiden Hände über ihrem Kopf mit einer Hand fest und mit der anderen fange ich an sie zu kitzeln. Sie windet sich und kriegt vor lauter lachen kaum noch Luft. Doch ich bin unnachgiebig.   
„Jetzt hast du einen Grund zu lachen!“ rufe ich über ihr Gekreische hinweg. „Chloe.....bitte.....ich.....ergebe....mich....bitte.....“ bringt sie zwischen den Lachern hervor.   
Sie zappelt so sehr das ich mir vorkomme wie beim Bullenreiten. Ich höre mit der Kitzelattacke auf, halte ihre Hände aber weiterhin fest.   
„Wie willst du das wieder gutmachen mich ausgelacht zu haben?“ frage ich streng.   
Sie leckt sich kaum merklich über die Lippen, doch ich spüre schon die Erregung in mir aufsteigen. „Lass meine Hände los und ich zeige es dir“ flüstert sie leise.   
Ich gebe ihre Hände frei und sie greift nach meiner Kette und zieht mich an dieser vorsichtig zu sich runter und ich lasse mich führen. Unsere Lippen treffen sich und ich fühle mich wie im Himmel. Eine schnelle Drehung von ihr und ich liege wieder unter ihr. Sie unterzieht meine Zunge einer gründlichen Kontrolle ob sich seit heute morgen auch ja nichts verändert hat. Ihre Zunge zieht sich aus meinem Mund zurück. Sie küsst mich auf die Stirn. „Entschuldigung angenommen?“ „Hmmmm“ ich lege die Stirn angestrengt in Falten. „Ich schätze das war ein netter Anfang, aber für dieses schwere Vergehen wird es wohl nicht reichen“.   
Ich will sie gerade am Nacken zu mir ziehen, da springt sie auf. Schnell rennt sie zu unserem Zelt, durch unser herum Gealbere haben wir uns ein Stück davon entfernt.   
„Hey!“ rufe ich ihr hinterher.   
Sie zieht ihr Shirt aus und wirft es mir entgegen, geht ins Zelt und bedeutet mir mit dem Finger hinterher zu kommen. Na das lasse ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. 

Lautes Geraschel weckt mich. Es ist Max, sie bewegt sich massiv im Schlaf. Ich will gerade schauen ob alles in Ordnung bei ihr ist da sehe ich es. Aus ihrer Nase läuft Blut. Fuck, dass hatten wir lange nicht mehr.   
„Max, los wach auf!“ ich schüttel sie und das Zucken von ihr hört auf.   
Sie blinzelt ein paar mal hektisch, dann scheint sie wieder zu wissen wo sie ist.   
„Oh Chloe, was ist los?“ fragt mich Max verwirrt.   
Ich reiche ihr ein Taschentuch.   
„Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen“ sie wischt sich die Nase ab und sieht das Blut.   
„Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, in der Zwischenwelt“. Ich werde nachdenklich. Max glaubt wirklich, dass da was Wahres dran ist. Ich meine, bei dem Scheiß den wir durch haben würde es mich nicht wundern. Andererseits habe ich gehofft, dieser ganze Hokuspokus vorbei ist und die Albträume nur eine Stressreaktion waren.   
„Willst du mir erzählen was los war?“ Sie nickt und kuschelt sich an mich.  
„Ich war wieder mit Jefferson in der Dunkelkammer. Ich saß gefesselt auf dem Stuhl und er saß vor mir auf der Couch. Er fragte mich dann ob ich Sehnsucht nach ihm habe und wir unsere Begegnung auf der Couch fortsetzen wollen.“ Ich verkrampfe mich, ich weiß, wovon sie spricht.   
Der letzte Alptraum dieser Art hat ganz schön viel Unruhe in unser Leben gebracht. Ich drücke Max, wie um sie zu beschützen, noch näher an mich.   
„Jedoch erinnerte ich mich an eine andere Zwischenwelt Wanderung. Das gab mir Kraft. So viel, dass ich meine Fesseln lösen könnte. Jefferson grinste mich nur herablassend an und klatschte abfällig. Er sagte dann so was wie ´Sieh an, hat die kleine Maxine etwa an Stärke gewonnen. Buhu, als ob ich Angst vor so einer kleinen Göre wie dir hätte´ ich sagte ihm, dass ich nun die Wahrheit kenne, dass er nichts dergleichen mit mir gemacht hat wie er mir weismachen wollte. Sein Gesicht wurde wütend und er stand auf, kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich habe ihm erklärt, dass er mir nichts mehr antun kann, ich seine Lügen durchschaue und er mit seinem Bullshit aufhören kann. Da hat er mir ins Gesicht geschlagen. Ich fiel zu Boden und er stürzte sich auf mich. Ich rammte ihn mein Knie in die Weichteile und er rollte sich zusammen. Als ich aufspringen und weglaufen wollte hielt er mich jedoch am Bein fest ich kam ins Straucheln und landete mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden und er kam auf mich zu und plötzlich lag ich hier neben dir.“   
Ich schweige und denke nach, auch über meine seltsamen Träume mit Rachel und dem Schmetterling, aber das ist doch verrückt.   
„Max? Glaubst du, dass das wirklich so ist? Also dass du manchmal in deinen Träumen durch die Realitäten wanderst? Ich hatte nach dem letzten Mal das Gefühl, dass du einfach irgendwie alles verarbeiten musst. Aber die letzten Tage ging es dir doch besser, oder? Ich meine, ich bin verwirrt. Ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll.“ ich lasse den Kopf sinken und nun ist Max diejenige die schweigt.   
„Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich denke schon, dass das echt ist. Es fühlt sich alles anders an als in normalen Träumen. Als ob mein Körper wirklich da ist. Ich spüre Schmerzen und so was. Und dein anderes Ich hat es ganz gut erklärt.“ Ich richte mich auf.   
„Welches andere ich? Wovon redest du da?“ Dann erzählt mir Max von ihrem Traum mit der Rollstuhl Chloe.   
Man ist das alles abgefuckt. Und zu viel für meinen Kopf. Ich bin nicht aufgeregt, oder wütend, aber ich brauche kurz Zeit für mich um das alles zu sortieren. Zum Glück lässt Max mich gehen.   
Ich stapfe durch den Sand in Richtung Truck. Im Handschuhfach habe ich mein Gras versteckt. Ich drehe mir einen Joint und setze mich an den Strand und fange an zu rauchen.   
Wenn mein anderes Realitätsich wirklich recht hat, falls sie überhaupt existiert, dann würde die heftige Reaktion von Max noch mehr Sinn ergeben als ich sie fixieren wollte. Aber warum träume ICH manchmal so seltsame Sachen. Und auch ich kenne das Gefühl. Als Rachel bei mir im Bett lag und mir die verrückte Sache mit dem Schmetterling gesagt hat. Auch der Kuss hat sich irgendwie echter angefühlt als sonst. Shit, kriege ich jetzt auch irgendwelche irren Kräfte? Will ich das?   
Max legt ihre Arme um meinen Hals.  
„Fuck hast du mich erschreckt“.   
„Hmm du kiffst?“ Sie setzt sich zwischen meine Beine und lehnt sich an mich an.   
„Es hilft mir manchmal meine Gedanken zu sortieren.“ ich atme meinen Rauch nach oben   
„Darf ich auch mal probieren?“. Ich starre verwirrt auf ihren Hinterkopf und reagiere nicht. „Bitte?“ quengelt sie, ich seufze.   
Ich gebe ihr den Joint weiter. Ich darf ja wohl nicht den Moralapostel spielen. Zögerlich zieht sie dran und muss husten. Ich kann mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Sie gibt mir den Rest zurück. „Bäh, das ist ja eklig“.   
„Willst du was anders probieren?“ sie nickt.   
Ich drehe ihren Kopf etwas zu mir, nehme einen tiefen Zug und küsse sie. Entsetzt reißt sie die Augen auf und atmet den Rauch wieder aus.   
„Besser?“ frage ich lachend.   
„Ich küsse dich lieber ohne“ ich muss erneut laut lachen und drücke den letzten Rest vom Joint aus und lege mich in den Sand.   
Max legt sich auf mich rauf und schaut mir tief in die Augen, es ist als ob sie mir in die Seele schaut.  
„Wir finden schon noch Antworten“ sagt sie, doch bevor ich etwas erwidern kann verschließt sie meinen Mund mit ihren.


	11. Road to hell

Jetzt wo wir Seattle immer näher kommen werde ich zunehmend nervöser. Ich frage mich, wie meine Eltern auf die Neuigkeiten wegen Chicago reagieren werden und vor allem wegen Chloe. Ich weiß, dass sie sie früher wie eine Tochter geliebt haben, aber die Chloe von damals existiert, zu mindestens äußerlich, nicht mehr. In zwei Tagen werden wir da sein. Gerade haben wir eine schweigende Phase unserer Fahrt, doch es ist okay. Es ist nie unangenehm mit Chloe, wir hängen einfach unseren Gedanken nach, beobachten die Landschaft und hören Musik. Ich werde mich am Meer wohl nie satt sehen.   
Ich schaue zu Chloe, sie ist entspannt, die Sonne hüllt sie in weiches Licht, sie sieht aus wie ein Engel. Wie abgöttisch ich diese Frau liebe, ich werde niemals mehr zulassen, dass uns etwas trennt. Sie gähnt und ich schaue auf unsere Karte.   
„In ungefähr 2 Meilen kommt eine Tankstelle, wollen wir kurz Pause machen und du ruhst dich etwas aus? Wir haben noch genug Zeit.“   
„Kannst du jetzt auch schon Gedanken lesen Max Caulfield?“sie grinst mich an.   
„Deine schon“ grinse ich zurück. 

Ich komme mit zwei großen Kaffee in der Hand zurück zum Truck und sehe Chloe wild gestikulierend telefonieren. Sie zieht hektisch an ihrer Zigarette und als sie mich kommen sieht kommt sie mir entgegen, entreißt mir einen Kaffee und drückt mir dafür das Telefon in die Hand. Sie stapft weg, setzt sich auf die Lehne einer Bank und zündet sich die nächste Zigarette an, während sie ihren Kaffee an den Mund führt.   
„Vorsichtig der ist heiß“ rufe ich.  
Doch da sprudeln schon 1000 obszöne Worte aus ihrem Mund. Ich seufze und kümmere mich um das Telefon.   
„Hallo?“ frage ich.   
„Hallo Max, ich wollte nur mal hören, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung bei euch Mädels ist.“   
„Oh hallo Joyce. Ja ist es. Ist bei euch was passiert oder warum rufst du an?“   
„Nein Max, dass ist es ja, Chloe hat mich angerufen. Sie sagte, sie wollte sich nur mal melden und mir Bescheid sagen, dass bei euch alles gut ist. Das hat sie schon...ach ich weiß nicht....ewig nicht mehr gemacht. Und als ich dann nachgefragt habe wurde sie, nun ja, ungehalten.“ Joyce lacht und ich sehe verwirrt zu Chloe herüber.   
„Also ich kann dir versichern, bis gerade eben ist alles gut bei uns. Vielleicht wollte sie sich einfach mal dir melden.“   
„Danke Max“ ich schweige verwirrt. „du und Chloe, ihr tut euch gut und es freut mich das ich weiß, dass mein Mädchen bei dir in guten Händen ist und du so einen guten Einfluss auf sie hast.“   
„Ich gebe mein besten Joyce, versprochen. Aber ich gehe mal am besten nach ihr sehen. Wir melden uns, wenn wir in Seattle sind. Und grüß David von mir“.  
Ich stelle mich vor Chloe und küsse sie. Sie scheint immer noch aufgebracht zu sein, ihre Augen haben dieses verräterische Funkeln.   
„Hmmm dein Mund funktioniert anscheinend noch, die Verbrennung scheint nicht so schlimm gewesen zu sein“ versuche ich sie neckend aus der Reserve zu locken.   
„Ich kann es ihr einfach nicht recht machen. Wenn ich mich nicht melde ist es falsch und wenn ich mich melde stellt sie alles in Frage.“ schimpft meine Punkerin vor sich hin.   
„Chloe, wann hast du deine Mom das letzte Mal grundlos angerufen nur um ihr zu sagen, dass es dir gut geht?“   
„Ich...also das war...bestimmt....hmmmm...ich weiß nicht!“ gibt sie zerknirscht zu und die Wut scheint verflogen. „Ich bin wohl ne ganz schöne Versagerin als Tochter“, Chloe lässt geknickt ihren Kopf hängen.   
Ich nehme ihr den Kaffee ab und stelle ihn mit meinen auf den Tisch. Ich hocke mich zwischen ihre Beine und mit meinen Händen zwinge ich ihren Kopf nach oben, sodass sie mich ansehen muss.   
„Chloe, deine Mom liebt dich über alles auf der Welt. Aber sie kennt dich auch. Sie kennt deinen Drang nach Abstand. Das macht dich nicht zu einer schlechten Tochter. Und ich glaube sie war einfach nur in Sorge, weil du aus deinem Muster ausgebrochen bist. Chloe, wir alle lieben dich so wie du bist. Auch mit deinem Sturkopf“ Ich küsse sie sanft auf die Stirn und sie schlingt ihre Arme um mich und lässt ihren Kopf auf meine Brust sinken. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie weicher geworden ist seit wir zusammen unterwegs sind. Als ob sie diesen Panzer aus Abneigung und Wut nicht mehr so sehr braucht.   
„Hey, ich habe in der Tankstelle ein Plakat für einen Rummel in der Nähe von hier gesehen. Was meinst du, sollen wir heute da hinfahren. Hotdogs essen und Karussell fahren bis uns schlecht wird?“   
„Ha, du meinst bis dir schlecht wird. Ich bin Chloe Price, Bezwingerin der Achterbahnen und Karussells. Das ist eine fantastische Idee.“  
Ich gebe ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Nase, nehme mir meinen Kaffee und gehe zur Beifahrertür. „Hey Max!“ ich drehe mich um „Fang!“ und damit wirft Chloe mir die Schlüssel zu.   
„Willst du mal ne Weile fahren?“ Ich schaue sie verwirrt an.   
Sie kommt auf mich zu, eine Hand am Kaffeebecher, die andere in der Hosentasche. Als sie vor mir steht fasse ich ihr an die Stirn.   
„Hmmm du scheinst kein Fieber zu haben. Okay, was hast du mit meiner Chloe gemacht während ich Kaffee holen gegangen bin?“   
„Na was denn Hippie, keine Lust das Steuer in die Hand zu nehmen“ wir stehen Nase an Nase.   
„Ich fürchte, auch das ist nicht überzeugend“. Sie nimmt ihre freie Hand aus der Hosentasche, legt sie mir in den Nacken.  
Durch leichten Zug überbrückt sie die letzten Millimeter zwischen uns.Mit ihrer Zunge leckt sie mir über die Lippen, ich öffne den Mund etwas und meine Zunge empfängt ihre freudig. Beim Küssen drückt sie mich sanft gegen den Truck. Inzwischen ist es mir egal ob uns Menschen in der Öffentlichkeit sehen. Ich liebe sie und von mir aus kann die ganze Welt sehen, dass sie zu mir gehört.   
„Und jetzt überzeugt Caulfield“ wir grinsen uns an.   
„Ja, so schmeckt nur mein Punk Ass“   
Wir steigen ein. Ich merke wie Chloe mich aus dem Augenwinkel mustert. Ha, ist sie etwa nervös? Dabei kann man ihre Kamikazeaktionen wohl kaum Fahrstil nennen. Doch ich spiele mit. Ich schnalle mich an und stelle alles ein, jetzt lege ich den Kopf schief und schaue zu Chloe.   
„Wo ist noch mal das Gas?“ frage ich.  
Chloe wird blass, ich lache drauf los und starte den Truck. 

Nach ein paar Meilen breche ich das Schweigen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Chloe irgendwas bedrückt und ich weiß, dass Gespräche nebenbei am besten bei ihr funktionieren. Ich mache die Musik etwas leiser.   
„Willst du mir jetzt erzählen was los ist?“   
Chloe seufzt schwer und greift nach ihrer Zigarettenschachtel. Ich verdrehe genervt die Augen, sage aber nichts.   
„Weißt du, das Telefonat mit Mom, das war...ich weiß auch nicht. Als ob ich das erste Mal sehe, wie schlecht ich sie behandelt habe.“ ich will antworten, doch sie unterbricht mich. „Bitte, lass mich ausreden“ ich nicke. „Du hast mir nicht nur das Leben gerettet, so viele Male, sondern mir auch damit so viele neue Chancen gegeben. Ich habe Mom nach dem Tod von Dad und nachdem du weg warst so mies behandelt. Und trotzdem hat sie immer zu mir gehalten. Sie hat Rachel und mich akzeptiert und obwohl sie David in unser Haus geholt hat mir immer versucht zu zeigen, dass ich willkommen bin, auch wenn ich jede Gelegenheit zum Streit genutzt habe.“ Ein leises Schniefen ertönt „Doch du hast mir die Chance gegeben das alles wieder gut zu machen. Mom die Liebe entgegen zu bringen die sie verdient.“ Chloe ist weinend in sich zusammen gesunken.   
Ein Rastplatz ist in Sicht, ich halte und rutsche zu ihr auf. Sie lässt sich in meine Umarmung fallen und ich versuche sie zu trösten. „  
Chloe, Joyce weiß, dass du sie liebst und sie liebt dich. Ich weiß es, ich habe mich lange mit ihr unterhalten. Wir kriegen das schon hin, gemeinsam.“ Ich küsse sie auf den Kopf und halte sie noch in den Armen.   
„Danke Max und jetzt lass uns weiter fahren, ich will zu diesem Rummel!“   
„Soll ich weiterfahren oder willst du wieder?“   
„Mach du mal bitte“.   
Während ich zurück auf den Fahrersitz krabbel kramt Chloe im Handschuhfach. Ich weiß genau was sie da sucht, ich seufze, sage aber nichts. Kurz darauf rieche ich das Gras schon. Hoffentlich werden wir nicht angehalten. 

Der Rummel ist schon von weitem zu sehen und ich suche uns eine Pension. Wir ziehen uns kurz um und gehen dann Hand in Hand zu dem großen Platz wo die Buden und Fahrgeschäfte aufgebaut sind. Chloe ist inzwischen wieder die Alte, das ernste Gesicht ist verschwunden und sie ist auf der Suche nach Abenteuer und Spaß. Mit Unmengen voller Junkfood im Bauch gehen wir auf das Riesenrad zu. Wir befinden und gerade auf dem Weg nach oben und ein starker Wind kommt auf, ich muss zittern. Chloe bemerkt es und kuschelt mich an sich heran. Sofort durchdringt eine Wärme meinen Körper die mich noch immer erschaudern lässt. Sie küsst mich auf die Wange und nimmt mich mit unter ihre Jacke. Ihre Hand lässt sie über meinen Oberschenkel wandern und ich wünsche mir, dass wir hier oben vor diesem herrlichen Panorama stehen bleiben. Doch wir fahren unbarmherzig wieder nach unten. Kaum haben wir wieder Boden unter den Füßen zerrt Chloe mich zu einer gefährlich aussehenden Achterbahn.   
„Chloe, ich habe dich nicht gerettet damit wir beide jetzt mit so was drauf gehen“ ich lache unsicher.   
„Komm schon Feigling“ und schon ist Chloe in der Schlange.   
Ich seufze und überlege ob der ganze Süßkram so eine gute Idee war.   
Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib schreie während mein Körper den Gesetzen der Physik trotzt. Aber das ganze Schreien hat auch was befreiendes. Ich erahne, wieso Chloe auf solche Fahrgeschäfte steht.   
Die Fahrt ist beendet und das Würgen geht los. Wir schaffen es gerade noch zu einer Mülltonne. Während Chloe sich übergibt halte ich ihr die Haare und versuche mich nicht auch zu übergeben. „Na Punk Ass, genug für heute?“ ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen wofür ich einen harten Schlag gegen den Arm erhalte.   
„Bestimmt war ein HotDog schlecht oder so was?“ murmelt Chloe vor sich hin.   
Wir kaufen noch ein Wasser für sie und gehen über den langsam leerer werdenden Rummelplatz. Chloe greift nach meiner Hand, sie hat mir mein Grinsen anscheinend verziehen.   
Kurz vor dem Parkplatz passieren wir ein kleines Zelt.   
„Hey, ihr zwei, kommt herein“ ruft eine alte Frauenstimme.   
Chloe schaut mich verwirrt an und wir wollen weiter gehen.   
„Punkerin und Fotografin, ich kenne euer Schicksal“ tönt die Stimme erneut aus dem Zelt.   
„Chloe das ist schräg, lass uns weitergehen, bitte!“ flüstere ich Chloe zu, aber ich kenne dieses Leuchten in den Augen, sie will unbedingt wissen was da vor sich geht.   
„Komm schon Max, das wird bestimmt lustig“.   
Wir betreten das Zelt. Ein paar Feuerschalen spenden dürftig Licht und in der Mitte steht ein Tisch. Eine alte Frau sitzt daran und vor ihr leuchtet eine Glaskugel. Wie aus einem schlechten Film stelle ich seufzend fest, ich will mich nur mit Chloe zurückziehen bevor wir morgen die letzte Strecke nach Seattle fahren. Die Frau bedeutet uns, dass wir uns hinsetzen sollen und Chloe zieht mich mit. „Also...“ fange ich an.   
„Shhhht Maxine“ sagt die Frau mit tonloser Stimme.   
Chloe greift meine Hand fester und ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir schlecht wird.   
„Ich kenne euer Schicksal. Deine Entscheidungen haben euch für immer verbunden, aber dein Kampf im Inneren, pass auf nicht auf alten Pfaden zu wandeln.“ sie schaut mich an.  
Was ist hier los? Woher weiß sie wie ich heiße? Doch bevor ich was sagen kann spricht sie an Chloe gewandt.   
„Und du! Du bist dem Tod mehr als einmal entkommen, dank ihr! Doch auch du musst jetzt auf die Zeichen achten. Das ist deine Aufgabe geworden. “ Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es plötzlich kälter wird im Raum.   
Meine Hand zittert, oder ist es Chloes? Ich weiß es nicht.   
„Hella, was redest du da?“ fragt Chloe schroff, doch ich höre, dass Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme mitschwingt.   
„Ich spreche von dem Sturm, von eurer Verbindung, von euren Kräften.“ Die Augenlider der Frau fangen an zu zucken.   
Ich will aus dem Zelt stürmen, doch kann mich nicht rühren.   
„Die Zeit vergisst nicht, sie wird immer einen Weg finden sich zu rächen. Doch Schuld und Wahrheit sind wie Zwillinge, nur wer sie gut lesen kann sieht den Unterschied.“ wieder sieht die Frau zu mir bei diesen Worten.   
Aus ihrer Nase fängt an Blut zu laufen. Sie dreht den Kopf wieder zu Chloe.   
„Vertraue dem blauen Schmetterling.“ und plötzlich sackt der Kopf der Frau nach unten.   
„Fuck“ bringt Chloe hervor und reagiert damit als erste im Zelt.   
Die alte Frau schüttelt schwer den Kopf und sieht und verwundert an. Sie fast an ihre Nase und sieht uns verwirrt an.   
„Wie seid ihr hier rein gekommen? Was ist passiert“ fragt sie mit einer ganz anderen Stimme als eben noch.   
„Wir sollten gehen“ sage ich und kann mich endlich wieder bewegen.   
Ich ziehe Chloe hinter mir her. Auch ihr steht die Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit schnellen Schritten laufen wir zum Parkplatz und fahren in die Pension.   
„Meinst du, dass das echt war“ frage ich sie und lasse mich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen.  
Chloe sitzt am Fenster und starrt in die Nacht.   
„Ganz ehrlich Max, ich habe nicht die geringste Idee was hier los ist. Was meinte die Alte mit unseren Kräften und das die Zeit nicht vergisst?“ Ich schüttel müde den Kopf.   
„Wir sollten uns jetzt ausruhen. Darüber können wir uns noch morgen die Köpfe zerbrechen.“

********************************************************************************  
Ich stehe wieder auf der Klippe. Der Sturm tobt auf Arcadia Bay zu. Chloe reicht mir das Foto mit dem blauen Schmetterling und sagt mir, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit ist. Ich zerreiße das Bild und überlasse es dem Sturm. Der Tornado wächst plötzlich um ein vielfaches an und verschlingt ganz Arcadia Bay. Alles ist in Schutt und Asche und überall gibt es Explosionen und Feuer. Diesmal erbebt auch die Erde und ein riesiger Riss entsteht, die ganzen Überreste der Stadt verschwinden in ihm. Chloe steht neben mir, beobachtet alles mit mir. Ich greife nach ihrer Hand. Sie ist starr und kalt. Ich schaue sie an. Ihr Körper ist übersät mit Einschusslöchern. Im Kopf, wo Jefferson sie getroffen hat, im Bauch von Nathans Schuss und in der Brust von ihrem Schießübungsunfall. Ihre Augen sind tot und gebrochen.   
„Chloe“ flüstere ich entsetzt,ich spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen.   
„Das ganze Leid ist deine Schuld Maxine. Du hast alle diese Menschen auf dem Gewissen.“ sie zeigt auf den Leuchtturm der nun ein riesiger Grabstein ist, hunderte Namen stehen auf ihm drauf. „Aber Chloe, ich konnte dich nicht...“weiter komme ich nicht, Chloe hat mich mit beiden Händen fest am Hals gepackt und drückt mir die Luft ab.   
„Wegen dir muss ich mit der Schuld wegen all dieser Toten leben!“ grollt sie mir entgegen. Langsam wird mir schwarz vor Augen. Meine Versuche ihrem Griff zu entkommen scheitern und ich höre auf mich zu wehren.   
„Ich wollte mich opfern. Die einzig logische Konsequenz aus dem entstandenen Chaos wegen deinen verfluchten Kräften. Doch du bist so egoistisch, dass du meine Seele wegen deiner Unsicherheit geopfert hast“ Sie lässt meinen Hals los.   
Ich stehe direkt an der Klippe und schwanke wegen dem mangelnden Sauerstoff in meinem Blut. „Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen.“ flüstert Chloe mir entgegen. „NIEMALS“ und bei dem Schrei stürzt sie mich in die Tiefe.   
Während des Fallens sehe ich noch, wie sie eine Waffe gegen sich selber richtet und mir hinterher stürzt.   
********************************************************************************

Schwer atmend wache ich auf. Ich schaue mich um, wir sind in einem Zimmer. Chloe und ich. Wir sind in Sicherheit und sie lebt. Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen. Arcadia Bay ist nicht so sehr zerstört worden wie in meinem Traum. Ich habe nicht alles zerstört, ich habe nicht alle getötet.   
Aber ich habe Menschen getötet, wegen mir sind Menschen verletzt, ich habe Arcadia Bay zerstört. Ich bin schuld.   
Ich schaue zu Chloe, sie schläft unruhig, sieht gequält aus. Ob ich auch an ihrer Qual Schuld bin. Wie gerne würde ich mich jetzt von ihr trösten lassen, doch das habe ich gar nicht verdient. Es war meine Entscheidung, es ist meine Schuld, also muss ich auch die Konsequenzen tragen.   
Was meinte die gruselige Frau damit, dass die Zeit schon einen Weg finden wird sich zu rächen. Ich dachte, ich habe schon den Sturm zu verantworten. Ob da noch mehr kommt? Ich kann nicht denken, ich habe plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ich ersticke in den Wänden des Zimmers. Leise ziehe ich mich an, nehme die Schlüssel vom Truck und gehe nach draußen. 

********************************************************************************  
Ich öffne die Augen. Wo bin ich? Ich sehe Fliesen unter mir. Ich bin anscheinend in der Mädchentoilette in Blackwell. Oh nein, ich werde doch nicht wieder dabei sein. Da dringen Nathans und Chloes Stimmen an mein Ohr. „Nimm die Waffe weg, Psycho“ die Angst in Chloes Stimme zerreißt mir das Herz.   
„Pass auf Bitch, ich erkläre dir wie das jetzt läuft“ Nathans Stimme ist ganz klar und kontrolliert, es macht mich stutzig und ich bewege mich nicht, ich will erst wissen, was hier vor sich geht. „Eigentlich würde sich jetzt ein Schuss lösen. Es wäre keine Absicht, aber die Kugel zerfetzt dir die Innereien und du bist quasi auf der Stelle tot. Keine Rettung würde rechtzeitig kommen. ABER, du könntest bei Rachel und deinem Dad sein und dieses ganze Scheißleben mit der Trauer, der Wut und den Verlusten hinter dir lassen. Klar, deine Mutter würde sehr um dich weinen, aber du würdest auch David entkommen und du hättest deinen Frieden. Denn seien wir mal ehrlich, du hast schon genug durchmachen müssen in deinem kurzen, armseligen Leben.   
ABER, da hinten in der Ecke verkriecht sich Max und sie wird das ganze hier verhindern. Aus irgendeinem aberwitzigen Grund hat das Universum ihr eine ungeheure Macht in ihre Hände gelegt. Sie wird die Zeit zurück drehen und dich retten. Klingt erst mal gut? Ha! Was dich dann erwartet? DAS HIER, das ist dein Schicksal, doch der Tod lässt sich nicht gerne in die Suppe spucken. Er ist dir wieder und wieder auf den Fersen. Max rettet dich immer wieder heroisch und du armes Wesen kannst gar nicht anders als dich deswegen in sie zu verlieben. Aber der Clou kommt noch. Ihre Spielerei mit der Zeit bringt nicht nur Vorteile. Wo soll ich anfangen?   
Ach ja, Rachel ist tot und du bist nun dazu verdammt ihre Leiche zu finden. Ist das nicht grausam. Aber nicht genug. Max hatte die Chance den Unfall von deinem Dad zu verhindern, sie hat sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Grausam oder? Außerdem musst du noch erfahren, dass Rachel nicht nur einfach tot ist, sondern von Jefferson und mir auf brutale und perverse Art und Weise missbraucht wurde. Mit dem ganzen Wissen musst du den Rest deines Lebens verbringen. Immer wieder deinen toten Engel vor Augen. Aber das Highlight habe ich bis hierher verschwiegen. Max Hokuspokus sorgt für einen Sturm der Arcadia Bay zerstört. Du willst endlich einmal in deinem Leben etwas richtig machen und bittest sie hierher zurückzureisen und das ganze Ungleichgewicht zu beenden, aber sie schlägt dir diesen Wunsch aus. Du wirst gerettet und aus lauter falscher Dankbarkeit kettest du dich an sie, obwohl du weißt, dass viele Menschen gestorben sind weil sie sich für dich entscheidet. Das wird deine Seele auf Dauer vollends zerstören“ Chloe fängt an zu lachen.   
„Oh Nathan, auf was für Drogen bist du denn? Als ob Max mich vor irgendwas retten würde. Ich bin ihr 5 Jahre lang am Arsch vorbei gegangen, warum sollte es sie interessieren was mit mir passiert. Und als ob ich sie nach diesem Verrat den sie an mir begangen hat lieben würde. Den einzigen Menschen den ich jemals lieben werde ist Rachel.“  
********************************************************************************

Ein wütendes Klopfen holt mich in die Realität zurück. Ich versuche meinen schmerzenden Körper zu bewegen. Chloe steht vor dem Truck und schaut mich böse an. Müde entriegel ich die Tür und sie reißt sie auf.   
„Spinnst du?“ schreit sie mich auch schon an.   
Ich habe starke Kopfschmerzen also warte ich einfach bis sie fertig ist mit schreien. Ich komme so eh nicht gegen sie an.   
„Was soll der fucking Mist hier? Ich wache auf und du bist nicht da, ebenso die Autoschlüssel weg. Hella, weißt du was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe? Nicht mal ne beschissene Nachricht hast du hinterlassen.“ Sie scheint erst mal alles losgeworden zu sein, also öffne ich den Mund.   
„Ich hab schlecht geschlafen und wollte dich nicht wecken“.   
„Und deswegen lässt du mich schon wieder alleine?“ keift sie mich an.   
Bei den Worten ´schon wieder´ läuft es mir kalt den Rücken herunter und ich muss an den Traum und die Worte der alten Frau denken, dass Schuld und Wahrheit Zwillinge sind. Ich hebe die Hände in der Hoffnung, dass es beruhigend wirkt.   
„Chloe, ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen, nur einfach auch nicht wecken. Wir haben heute einen langen Weg vor uns und ich wollte, dass wenigstens eine von uns ausgeruht ist. Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht nachgedacht.“   
Ich schaue ihr direkt in die Augen und das Funkeln darin verschwindet. Sie seufzt und zwingt mich aufzustehen, damit sie sich neben mich setzen kann. Ihr Körper berührt meinen und ich spüre wie mir die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Das gestern auf dem Rummel, die Träume, meine Kopfschmerzen, diese Realitätswanderungen, die zig Tode von Chloe die ich erlebt habe, die Geschehnisse in der Dunkelkammer, meine Entscheidung Arcadia Bay zu opfern, all das strömt plötzlich über mich herein. Es ist als ob all das mich in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch ziehen will und ich darin ertrinken werde. Chloe legt ihre Arme um mich und drückt mich fest an sich.   
„Shhh Shhh Max, ist okay, ich bin hier, bei dir. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschrien habe.“ Ich will etwas sagen doch stattdessen fängt mein Körper wegen der heftigen Welle der Gefühle an zu zittern und ich muss weinen. Ich kann es nicht aufhalten. Chloe hält mich etwas fester im Arm. Ihre Nähe tut mir gut, auch wenn eine Stimme in meinem Kopf mir sagt, dass ich das nicht verdient habe. Das ich sie nicht verdient habe. 

Sanft streichelt mich etwas an der Wange. Ich mache die Augen auf und sehe nach oben. Ich liege noch immer an Chloes Schulter. Sie sieht mich an, mit einem sehr besorgten Blick.   
„Was ist passiert?“ frage ich.   
Mein Kopf droht zu zerspringen. Ich richte mich auf und drehe mich etwas, sodass ich Chloe besser anschauen kann. Sie legt erneut ihre Hand an meine Wange.   
„Anscheinend warst du so erschöpft, dass du vom weinen eingeschlafen bist. Max, was ist denn los mit dir?“ Diesmal weiche ich Chloes Blick aus.   
„Ich...ich weiß nicht...ich kann nicht...“ Ich spüre wie meine Schultern wieder anfangen zu zittern. „Hey Supermax, ist schon okay. Lass dir Zeit. Ich bin da. Für dich! Wenn du soweit bist erzählst du es mir, okay?“ Ich nicke.   
Ein Stich fährt mir durch den Kopf und ich presse mir die Hände an die Schläfen in der Hoffnung den Schmerz weg zu drücken.   
„Max?“ dringt es besorgt an meine Ohren.   
„Geht schon. Ich habe nur fruchtbare Kopfschmerzen“. Chloe streichelt mir den Kopf und macht wieder Platz auf der Bank, sodass ich mich hinlegen kann.   
„Pass auf Max, du ruhst dich noch kurz aus, ich hole unsere Sachen und bringe dir Kopfschmerztabletten, okay?“ Ich nicke nur und bedecke meine Augen mit den Händen. 

Die Tür des Trucks öffnet sich und ein sanftes Rütteln an meiner Schulter lässt mich aufsehen. Chloe steht vor dem Auto und reicht mir leise die Tabletten. Ich nehme gleich zwei auf einmal und lasse mich wieder zurück sinken während Chloe wieder geht. Meine Augen werden schwer.  
Eine warme Hand an meiner Wange lässt mich aufschrecken. Verwirrt sehe ich mich um. Ich liege noch immer zusammengekauert auf der Bank des Trucks. Die Beifahrertür ist offen und Chloe hockt über mir und streicht mir über die Wange.   
„Ich bin fertig mit dem aus checken. Hat die Tablette geholfen?“ ich kann deutlich ihre Sorge hören.   
Ich blinzel ein paar Mal. Der Schmerz ist noch da, aber bei weitem nicht mehr so stark.   
„Ja, der Kopf ist besser“ nuschel ich müde.   
Schwer erhebe ich mich und setze mich an das Ende der Bank. Meine Beine baumeln aus dem Truck raus und ich lehne mich an Chloe, die inzwischen aufgestanden ist. Sie drückt meinen Kopf sanft gegen sich, ihre Hand krault meinen Nacken und ihr Kinn ruht auf meinem Kopf. Ich spüre wie mein Körper langsam zu sich kommt und die Müdigkeit weicht. Ich hebe vorsichtig den Kopf und schaue zu Chloe hoch.   
„Danke für deine Hilfe“ doch statt zu antworten legen sich Chloes Lippen sanft auf meine.   
Ich genieße ihre Zuneigung und fühle mich besser. Die ganzen Selbstzweifel bröckeln allmählich unter ihrer Berührung. Meine Hände lege ich an Chloes Gesicht und schiebe sie ein paar Zentimeter von mir weg.   
„Chloe, ich will dich nicht verlieren“ ein dicker Kloß bildet sich in meinem Hals.   
„Das wirst du nicht, niemals! Aber bitte hör auf kommentarlos zu verschwinden. Das macht mir eine Scheißangst!“ Sie küsst mich auf die Stirn und ich nicke.  
Erneut legen sich die Arme meiner Punkerin um mich und ich kuschel mich einfach an sie. Ein lautes Rumoren in meinem Bauch lässt und beide aufblicken.   
„Ich denke es wird Zeit für Frühstück, was meinst du Hippie?“   
„Ich denke auch“ dabei lege ich meine Hand auf meinen Bauch und wir müssen beide lachen.   
Wir sitzen in einem verschlafenen Diner und machen uns über unser Frühstück her. Mein Kopf wird immer besser.   
„Langsam hast du wieder Farbe im Gesicht. Das ist gut, nicht, dass mich Ryan noch verhaut weil ich ihm seine Tochter in so einem beschissenen Zustand bringe.“ Sie lacht, aber das Lachen erreicht nicht ihre Augen.   
„Machst du dir Sorgen Chloe?“ Sie sieht mich an, legt den Kopf schief während sie kaut.   
„Ein bisschen vielleicht. Ich meine, ich habe Ryan und Vanessa so lange nicht gesehen. Ich hab mich in der Zeit ja schon etwas verändert und dann komme ich an und schlafe mit ihrer Tochter.“ Ich verschlucke mich an meinem Kaffee und muss Husten.   
„Oh ja, wir sollten uns auf der Fahrt was überlegen wie wir nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Wir haben ja noch gut 3 Stunden fahrt um uns einen Plan zu überlegen.“ Ich lächel Chloe an und sie lächelt zurück.   
Hand in Hand gehen wir zum Truck.   
„Na dann Price, jetzt wird es ernst. Lass uns fahren.“


	12. Seattle

Ich werfe die Tür des alten Trucks zu und laufe neben Max. Es fällt mir schwer nicht nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, aber wir wollten ruhig machen. Ich habe Max versprochen, ihr das Reden zu überlassen und bis dahin kein verräterischer Körperkontakt. Ich atme noch einmal schwer aus.   
Die Caulfields leben in einer kleinen Doppelhaushälfte am Rand von Seattle. Max erzählte mir, dass sie vorher in einer kleinen Wohnung mitten in Seattle lebten nachdem sie hier angekommen sind. Ryan und Vanessa waren in finanziellen Schwierigkeiten und deshalb damals aus Arcadia Bay weggezogen. Hier hatte Ryan eine gute Arbeit gefunden, doch die ersten Jahre in Seattle waren alles andere als rosig für die Familie.  
Max schaut mich an, ich nicke und sie klingelt. Ein lautes Poltern ertönt, unweigerlich mache ich einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite. Ryan reißt die Tür auf und stürzt sich auf seine Tochter die in seinen Armen aussieht wie eine Puppe. Ich meine, ich bin ja nicht gerade klein, aber Ryan ist riesig und kräftig und mit seinem dichten Vollbart sieht er aus wie jemand, mit dem man sich keineswegs anlegen möchte.   
Die herzliche Umarmung der beiden versetzt mir einen kleinen Stich. Was würde ich doch alles dafür geben meinen Dad noch einmal so umarmen zu können. Ryan stellt Max ab und dreht sich zu mir um.   
„Chloe Price?“ sagt er verwundert. Ich hebe eine Hand.   
„Hey Ryan, lange nicht mehr gesehen“ er schließt mich zögerlich in die Arme, doch als ich die Umarmung erwidere wird sie herzlicher.   
„Verdammt lange her Mädchen, du hast dich verändert.“ Er löst die Umarmung, hält mich auf Abstand und mustert mich eindringlich.   
Irgendwie bereue ich es gerade nur mein übliches Top anzuhaben, vielleicht hätte ich wenigstens eine Jacke überziehen sollen. Hinter Ryan versucht Vanessa einen Blick auf uns zu erhaschen.   
„Nun lass mich die Kinder auch endlich begrüßen“ sagt sie in Ryans Rücken und schiebt ihn zur Seite. „Hey mein Schatz“ begrüßt sie Max und schaut dann zu mir, dabei entgleitet ihr das Gesicht. Mist!   
„Hallo Vanessa“ Ich hebe erneut die Hand zum Gruß!  
„Oh Chloe...sieh dich an, wie erwachsen du geworden bist.“ sagt Maxs Mom schließlich.   
Ich spüre wie meine Verunsicherung steigt. Normalerweise ist es mir egal was andere Menschen von mir denken, aber hier geht es um mehr.  
„Kommt rein ihr zwei Hübschen. Max, zeigst du Chloe alles und dann kommt ihr runter, ja? Chloe Kaffee? Max und du Tee?“ Ich nicke und Max geht mit mir nach oben. Sie zeigt mir kurz die Zimmer und in ihrem bleiben wir kurz.   
„Na das lief ja prima bisher“ seufze ich sarkastisch.   
„Hey, alles gut. Sie werden sich dran gewöhnen“ und dann küsste sie mich.   
Ich erstarrte kurz. Doch dann merkte ich, dass es genau das ist, was ich gebraucht habe. Meine Anspannung löst sich.   
„Komm, wir gehen lieber wieder runter, bevor Dad noch der Meinung ist uns zu holen“, sie zwinkert mir zu und geht durch dir Tür.   
Das ganze Haus ist, typisch Caulfields, akribisch aufgeräumt und ordentlich. Auch bei Max in Zimmer scheint alles genau seinen Platz zu haben. Wir waren schon als Kinder sehr unterschiedlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns trotzdem oder deswegen so gut verstehen.  
Max führt mich ins Wohnzimmer. Insgesamt ist das Haus deutlich kleiner als damals in Arcadia Bay, aber schön. Ryan sitzt auf einem Sessel und scheint sich entschieden zu haben, so wie er mich ansieht gefällt ihm nicht, wie ich mich verändert habe.   
Ruhig bleiben Chloe, du hast es Max versprochen sage ich mir selber mantraartig auf. Max setzt sich auf die Couch und mich an das andere Ende. Vanessa kommt mit dem Kaffee und den Tee und setzt sich in den zweiten Sessel.  
Wir reden über die letzten 5 Jahre, über meinen Dad und meine Mom und das Leben in Arcadia Bay sowie über Seattle und natürlich über Blackwell.   
„Und wie geht es jetzt mit deinem Studium weiter“ fragt Ryan irgendwann.   
Ich zucke leicht zusammen, Max reibt sich nervös über den Arm. Dann erzählt Max von ihrem Studienplatz in Chicago, dass sie auch schon alles mit dem Stipendium geklärt hat und dass es in 6 Wochen losgeht.   
„Warum denn ausgerechnet Chicago? Das ist am anderen Ende des Landes.“ Ryan war schon immer ein impulsiver Typ, ähnlich wie ich, und poltert nun ganz schön los. „Auf gar keinen Fall, das ist viel zu weit weg. In Chicago kennst du doch niemanden. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Dann sehen wir dich ja gar nicht mehr. Und was wenn dir da was passiert? Wie sollen wir dich denn dann unterstützen.“ Ich verstehe ihn, er liebt Max und macht sich Sorgen.   
„Liebling, beruhige dich. Max ist kein kleines Kind mehr, sie kann schon gut auf sich aufpassen. Und zur Not können wir hinfliegen wenn was passieren sollte. Ich finde es großartig was du machen willst Schatz. Gerade in jungen Jahren sollte man sich selber die Chance geben die Welt zu entdecken.“ nimmt Vanessa sie in Schutz, doch Ryan grummelt weiter wütend vor sich hin.   
„Danke Mom! Und erstens werde ich ja nicht in irgendeiner kleinen Hütte in der Wüste, sondern in einer Universität leben. Und zweitens“ Max wird leicht rot und rutscht näher an mich heran. Ich spüre wie ich mich verkrampfe. „wird Chloe mich begleiten.“   
Ihre Eltern schauen mich beide ruckartig an. Ich versuche zu lächeln doch es gelingt mir nicht wirklich.   
„Chloe, wirst du auch in Chicago studieren?“ fragt Vanessa mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
Mein Mund ist trocken. Ich räuspere mich.   
„Ähm nein... ich... ich werde versuchen eine Ausbildung zu machen. Ich will lernen Autos zu reparieren....und so“ als ob ich mein gesamtes Selbstbewusstsein im Truck vergessen habe stammle ich herum wie sonst Max.   
„Und deswegen ziehst du extra nach Chicago? Gibt es in Oregon keine Ausbildungsplätze?“ fragt Ryan skeptisch. Bevor ich antworten kann übernimmt Max das Reden.   
„Nein Dad, Chloe kommt wegen mir mit.“ Sie greift nach meiner Hand und setzt sich näher an mich heran. „Mom, Dad, Chloe und ich...wir..also wir sind zusammen.“   
Das muss die berühmte Ruhe vor dem Sturm sein. Kurz höre ich gar nichts, nur meinen schnellen Atem und sehe Max, die mich mit roten Wangen anlächelt und im nächsten Augenblick sehe ich wie Ryan aus seinem Sessel aufspringt.   
„Auf gar keinen Fall. Du bist ein paar Wochen in der gleichen Stadt wie sie und willst mir jetzt erzählen du bist lesbisch?“ Ryan spricht nun deutlich lauter.  
Ich merke, wie ich vor Schreck zusammenzucke. Damit habe ich nun nicht gerechnet. Auch Max Hand zittert leicht.   
„Ryan!“ spricht ihn Vanessa scharf an.   
„NEIN, nichts da. Was noch Maxine, bist du jetzt etwa auch tätowiert und nimmst Drogen?“ Ich schlucke und spüre wie meine Wut steigt, ich versuche ruhig zu bleiben und die Situation nicht eskalieren zu lassen.   
„Chloe, raus hier! Ich muss mit meiner Tochter sprechen, ALLEIN!“ Sein Ton duldet keine Widerworte.   
Wie mechanisch stehe ich auf, Max steht mit mir auf und lässt meine Hand nicht los. Durch die Berührung fühle ich mich unfähig mich zu bewegen.   
„Nein Dad, Chloe bleibt hier, bei mir!“ Feindselig schaut Max ihren Vater an, dass sie dafür fast den Kopf in den Nacken legen muss scheint sie nicht zu stören.   
Es trifft mich sehr wie das hier gerade abläuft und ich würde jedem anderen jetzt den Arsch aufreißen, wenn er so mit Max reden würde. Doch ich habe ihr versprochen mich zu beherrschen und das versuche ich. Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr lange beherrschen.   
„Max“ flüstere ich, „vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich kurz draußen warte“. Statt meine Hand frei zu geben hält sie sie nur noch fester.   
„Ryan, jetzt beruhige dich doch erst mal“ versucht Vanessa die Situation zu retten.   
„Beruhigen? Wenn meine Tochter anscheinend verrückt geworden ist?“ erschrocken schnappt er nach Luft, Vanessa reißt die Augen weit auf. „Schatz ich wollte nicht, ich meinte nicht...“ plötzlich zerrt Max mich weg.   
„Willst du mich jetzt wieder zu einem Psychologen schicken? FICK DICH!“ Wir erreichen die Tür die Max wild hinter sich zuschlägt. „Schlüssel!“ blafft sie mich an.   
„Wow, Max, ruhig!“   
„Gib mir die Scheiß Schlüssel, BITTE!“ zischt sie. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl, aber so habe ich Max noch nie gesehen.   
Ich gebe ihr die Schlüssel und kann gerade noch schnell genug einsteigen und mich anschnallen, da tritt sie auch schon aufs Gas und fährt mit heulendem Motor los.  
10 Minuten fahren wir schon und ich halte das Schweigen nicht länger aus.   
„Hella Max, was ist los?“ versuche ich alles zu verstehen.   
Wir erreichen einen Wald und mit quietschenden Reifen bremst Max das Auto ab. Bevor ich irgendwie reagieren kann rennt sie in den Wald hinein.   
„Scheiße“ ich ziehe die Schlüssel ab und renne ihr hinterher.   
Zwar bin ich eigentlich die bessere Sportlerin, doch Max wird von Wut angetrieben und mir pfeift die Lunge wegen dem ständigen rauchen. Max gewinnt immer mehr Abstand und dann sehe ich sie nicht mehr. Fuck, was jetzt? Doch da zerschneidet ein lauter Schrei die Stille des Waldes.  
Fast wäre ich über Max gestolpert. Sie liegt zusammengekauert vor einem Baum. Ganz ruhig, hält sich selbst umklammert und starrt ins nirgendwo.   
„Max, ich bin es“ ich nähere mich ihr wie einem scheuen Tier.   
Ich weiß nicht was mit ihr los ist, aber das alles gerade macht mir eine Scheißangst und ich will vermeiden, dass sie wieder wegrennt. Ich setze mich zu ihr und lege eine Hand auf ihre Seite. Sie reagiert kaum merklich, rennt aber auch nicht wieder weg. Erst als die Abenddämmerung einsetzt bewegt sich Max wieder. Sie setzt sich auf, sodass wir uns jetzt gegenüber sitzen, ihr Blick ist unruhig und gehetzt.   
„Bringst du mich bitte hier weg?“ sie fängt an zu weinen.   
Vorsichtig nehme ich sie in den Arm. Ich habe Angst sie zu zerbrechen.   
„Soll ich dich zu deinen Eltern bringen?“ sie schüttelt nur den Kopf.   
„Okay Baby, ich bringe dich hin wo immer du möchtest“ und dann schuldest du mir Antworten, füge ich in meinem Kopf hinzu.   
Ich stehe auf und ziehe sie zu mir hoch. Ihre Beine sacken weg und ich hebe sie kurzerhand hoch. Max klammert sich an mich und wir erreichen den Truck. Der Weg kam mir vorhin viel länger vor. Sachte setze ich Max ins Auto, ich drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie weint noch immer. Lautlos fließen die Tränen. Ich schaue kurz in meine Karte und nehme dann Kurs auf eine Pension.  
1000 Fragen schwirren in meinem Kopf herum. Warum ist Max so ausgerastet? Was meinte sie mit ´wieder zum Psychologen schicken´? Was zur Hölle geht in ihr vor? Ich sehe zu ihr rüber, sie hat aufgehört zu weinen aber scheint gar nicht anwesend zu sein. Max war schon immer sensibler als ich, aber das sie so zusammenbricht, das kenne ich nicht. Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Fuck Chloe, wie kannst du Max helfen?  
Wir erreichen die Pension, heute muss ich uns wohl ein Zimmer klar machen.   
„Max, du bleibst hier okay? Ich schaue ob wir ein Zimmer bekommen und bin gleich wieder bei dir ja? Lauf bitte nicht weg.“ Sie nickt nur leicht.  
Ich gehe mit schnellen Schritten hinein. Eine junge Frau steht am Empfang und zum Glück haben sie noch ein paar Zimmer frei, ich bin erleichtert. Ich checke für uns ein und laufe schnell zurück zum Truck. Ich sehe das Max noch da sitzt wo ich sie zurückgelassen habe und verlangsame meinen Schritt. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt eine rauchen, oder noch besser ein Bier trinken, aber ich muss klar bleiben. Für Max. Ich hoffe, dass ich noch ein paar Antworten bekomme.  
Ich gehe zur Beifahrertür und öffne sie. Max schaut mich nicht an, sie starrt weiterhin ins Leere, lässt sich aber ohne Widerstand von mir in die Pension führen.   
„Geht es deiner Freundin gut?“ fragt mich die Frau vom Empfang.   
„Wir hatten eine anstrengende Fahrt“ antworte ich ihr.   
„Okay, wenn ihr irgendwas braucht lasst es mich wissen, ich bin bis morgen früh hier.“ Ich bedanke mich und bringe Max ins Zimmer.  
Die Tür schließt sich und Max fängt erneut an zu schluchzen. Ich nehme sie in den Arm, diesmal erwidert sie die Umarmung. Sie klammert sich regelrecht an mich, als ob es ums nackte Überleben gehen würde. Oh Max, was hat dich nur so kaputt gemacht? Da ich mir nicht anders zu helfen weiß schiebe ich sie langsam Richtung Bett. Max setzt sich hin und ich ziehe ihr die Schuhe aus. „Danke“ murmelt sie und legt sich hin mit dem Rücken zu mir und umklammert ihre Knie. Ihr Handy vibriert in ihrer Hosentasche. Sie zieht es raus, schaltet den Vibrationsalarm aus und legt es weg.  
Ich nehme es an mich. Mist, Vanessa hat schon 11 Mal angerufen. Ich erinnere mich an das beklemmende Gefühl als ich damals versucht habe Rachel zu erreichen, also beschließe ich ihr kurz zu antworte.   
Max: „Hallo Vanessa hier ist Chloe. Max ist in Sicherheit, aber sie will gerade nicht reden. Auch wenn Ryan nicht mit unserer Beziehung, (oder mit mir?), einverstanden ist ändert es nichts an meiner Liebe zu eurer Tochter und ich schwöre euch, ich werde auf sie aufpassen. Gebt uns etwas Zeit!“  
Dann nehme ich mein eigenes Handy zur Hand.  
Chloe: „Hey Mom, ich wollte Bescheid sagen, dass wir in Seattle angekommen sind. Bei Vanessa und Ryan gab es mächtig Schwierigkeiten. Aber wir reden morgen. Ich liebe dich, Chloe“  
Ich schalte beide Handys aus. Ziehe mir meine Stiefel aus.  
„Max, ist es okay wenn ich mich zu dir lege?“ sie nickt.   
Ich lege mich aufs Bett und nehme sie in den Arm.   
„Magst du mir erzählen, was los ist?“ frage ich flüsternd.   
„Ich kann nicht“, ihre Stimme ist dünn, kaum mehr ein flüstern.   
„Max bitte, ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn ich nicht weiß was los ist. Bitte, sprich mit mir!“ flehe ich sie an, doch sie fängt wieder an zu weinen. „Ist schon okay, ich bin hier. Ich bin für dich da, aber lass mich dir helfen.“ Max befreite sich aus meiner Umarmung.  
Sie setzt sich an das Fußende des Bettes auf den Boden, die Beine angewinkelt, das Bett im Rücken als Stütze. Ich setze mich neben sie. Schweige und lasse ihr Zeit.  
„Ich habe dir an dem Tag des Tornados nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt. Über den Grund, warum ich mich nie bei dir gemeldet habe.“ Ich greife nach ihrer Hand, verschränke meine Finger in ihren, sie lässt es geschehen und redet mit belegter Stimme weiter. „Es war nicht nur meine Unsicherheit weil ich mich in dich, meine beste Freundin, verliebt habe, sondern auch weil ich...ich hatte...ich hatte eine schwere Depression. Lächerlich ich weiß, als ob ich irgendein Recht dazu hatte.“ Nun unterbreche ich sie doch.   
„Hey, hör auf. Das hat nichts mit ein Recht darauf haben zu tun, okay? Bitte rede weiter, ich höre dir zu!“ ich streiche ihr mit der freien Hand sanft über die Wange, sie ist tränennass.  
Den Menschen, den ich so sehr liebe, so am Boden zerstört zu sehe bricht mir da Herz.  
„Der Umzug, Williams Tod, dich alleine und im Stich lassen zu müssen, das war alles zu viel für mich. Ich bin nicht so stark wie du Chloe, ich... mir hat es die Luft zum Atmen genommen. Und die neue Schule hat es alles nicht besser gemacht. Und ich habe dich so schrecklich vermisst, aber ich wäre dir keine Stütze gewesen und ich wollte es für dich nicht noch schlimmer durch meine Ängste und Trauer machen. William war wie ein Vater für mich, doch du hast deinen echten Vater verloren und ich war zu schwach um dir zu helfen. Ich bin in meiner Trauer versunken und habe mich so dafür geschämt. Ich hätte doch für dich stark sein müssen.   
Mom und Dad haben sich häufig gestritten, die Geldnot hat sie zerrieben. Und ich, ich bin von Tag zu Tag innerlich mehr gestorben. Meine Schuldgefühle dich und Joyce so hängen gelassen zu haben, ich habe angefangen mich dafür zu hassen.   
In der Schule hab ich mich vollkommen von den Menschen zurückgezogen. Auch wegen meiner Gefühle für dich. Ich wusste nicht, was mit mir los ist. Jede Freundschaft mit jemand anderem wäre mir wie Hochverrat vorgekommen. Irgendwann hat die Schule meine Eltern kontaktiert, dass sich die Lehrer Sorgen um mich machen, weil ich keinen Anschluss finde. Also haben alle beschlossen, dass ich einmal die Woche zum Schulpsychologen sollte.   
Am Anfang hat es mir geholfen. Doch dann machte es alles nur noch schlimmer, als meine Klassenkameraden das raus bekamen. Die anderen fingen hinter meinem Rücken an über mich zu sprechen. Über den kleinen Psycho. Ich wurde von allen geschnitten und es war okay, ich wollte eh mit niemanden etwas zu tun haben aus Angst, wieder jemanden so im Stich zu lassen. Ich hatte meine Kamera und den Unterricht, mehr wollte ich eh nicht mehr.   
Das ganze ging ungefähr 2 Jahre so, dann bekamen wir einen neuen Mitschüler. Ethan. Er war ein toller Sportler und wurde schnell der Star Quarterback der Schule. Er suchte Kontakt zu mir. Er war wirklich nett zu mir. Irgendwann umarmte er mich, nachdem wir zusammen Mittag gegessen haben. Ich hatte endlich mal wieder das Gefühl mich mit einem anderen Menschen in meiner Nähe nicht wie die letzte Null zu fühlen. Seine Teamkameraden bekamen das jedoch mit, dass er mit mir herum hing und kamen zu uns. Sie rieten ihm sich von mir fernzuhalten, weil ich verrückt sei und er hielt sich daraufhin von mir fern. Dann....fing es an...“ ich spüre wie mir Tränen der Trauer und der Wut hochkochen.   
Warum hat sie mir das nicht schon vorher erzählt. Doch ich muss wissen wie es weiter ging.   
„Max, was ist dann passiert?“ Sie zieht ihre Hand zurück.   
Umklammert ihre Knie und legt den Kopf darauf ab.   
„Ich fing an....damit...“ sie atmet schwer aus. „Ich fing damit an mich selber zu verletzten.“   
In meinem Kopf rasen die Gedanken. Das kann doch nicht sein, ich habe nie etwas auf ihrem Körper entdeckt, was darauf hindeute würde.   
„Aber ich, ich habe nie etwas...“   
„...gesehen?“ unterbricht sie mich. Ich nicke.   
„Das sollte auch niemand sehen. Ich wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit. Statt mich zu ritzen oder ähnliches habe ich gegen Sachen getreten oder geschlagen bis alles voller blauer Flecken war, ein paar Mal habe ich mir den Fuß gebrochen. Nichts, was man nicht mit meiner Schusseligkeit erklären konnte.   
Die Schmerzen, ich hatte das Gefühl, sie zu verdienen. Dafür, dass ich so ein Loser war, so eine beschissene Freundin, so ein niemand. Die Stimmen der Selbstzweifel wurden immer lauter in meinem Kopf. Ich wollte so gerne zu dir. Ich bin auch ein paarmal nachts losgelaufen, mit einem Rucksack, weil ich zurück wollte. Doch dann fiel mir immer wieder ein, dass ich es bei dir auf immer verbockt habe und du mir niemals verzeihen würdest, geschweige denn meine Gefühle erwidern. Wieso solltest du auch? Vor allem nach der langen Zeit?   
Die Hänseleien in der Schule hörten nicht auf und irgendwann braucht es mehr, dass die Schmerzen mich noch zufriedenstellen konnten. Ich fing an, wenn es besonders schlimm wurde, mit dem Hinterkopf gegen Wände zu hauen.“ Max fing an zu weinen und ich war fassungslos. Ich wollte sie so gerne in den Arm nehmen, doch Max blockte es ab.   
„Und deine Eltern, oder der Schulpsychologe? Haben die dir nicht geholfen.“   
„Das konnten sie nicht. Zu dem Psychologen bin ich irgendwann nicht mehr gegangen. Und meine Eltern wollte ich mit meinen Problemen nicht belasten. Dann bin ich eines Tages beim Sport umgekippt. Ich hatte mir eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zugefügt und mein Körper hat die Anstrengung nicht gut vertragen.   
Das machte das Getratsche nur noch schlimmer. Ich fand Nachrichten in meinem Spind. Es wurde behauptet, dass ich Drogen nehmen würde und deswegen beim Sport zusammengebrochen bin. Mein innerer Druck wurde immer größer und irgendwann sah ich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr.“ Mir wird schlecht und ich spüre wie Angst vor dem was jetzt kommt von mir Besitz ergreift.   
„Max, was hast du getan?“ meine Stimme klingt seltsam fremd.   
„Chloe bitte“ fleht Max mich an.   
„Hella, Max, was hast du getan?“   
„Ich hab verschiedene Tabletten von meinen Eltern geklaut und hab sie alle genommen. Dad hatte eine Rücken OP, davon waren noch Schmerz- und Schlaftabletten übrig. Dad hat mich gefunden und es gerade noch so mit mir ins Krankenhaus geschafft.“ Max stimme ist nur noch ein leises Flüstern.  
Ich fange an zu weinen. Oh meine arme, dumme, zerbrechliche Max. Ich will es nicht glauben, dass es ihr so schlecht ging.   
„Chloe“ flüstert Max zu ihren Knien „es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass das…dumm war. Bitte hör auf zu weinen.“ Sie greift nach mir und zieht mich zu sich ran.   
Ich weiß nicht ob ich sie anschreien, oder ihr in die Arme fallen, oder sie erwürgen oder sie küssen möchte. Irgendwie alles auf einmal. Ich bin völlig durcheinander. Ich habe schon als Kind geahnt, dass es auch für sie hart sein wird weg zu ziehen, aber dass sie das so, zerstört. Während ich mir eine Mauer aus Gleichgültigkeit und Wut erbaut habe ist sie einfach daran zerbrochen. Fuck!   
„Was ist dann passiert“ höre ich mich wie in Trance selber sagen. Ich wische mir die Tränen ab und ergreife wieder die Hand von Max. Sie will sie mir entwinden, doch diesmal lasse ich es nicht zu. Ich streichle ihr mit meinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.   
„Es kam wie es kommen musste. Nachdem die Ärzte mich stabilisiert hatten bin ich in eine Psychiatrie gekommen. Inzwischen haben meine Eltern meine Abschiedsbriefe gefunden, ich habe auch dir einen geschrieben, aber den haben sie nie geöffnet und mein Tagebuch, die Schule hatte unter der Wut von Dad ganz schön zu leiden. In seine Augen waren die anderen Kinder schuld.   
Ich war für 10 Monate in der Klinik, zu Beginn habe ich Tabletten nehmen müssen um meine Wutanfälle und die Selbstverletzung in den Griff zu bekommen, doch mit der Zeit konnte ich sie absetzen. Außerdem sind wir dann auch in das Haus umgezogen und Mom und Dad haben eine neue Schule für mich gefunden. Mir ging es nach der intensiven Therapie besser und ich konnte anfangen mich selber mehr zu akzeptieren, die Fehler meiner Vergangenheit loslassen. Als ich die Klinik endlich verlassen durfte hat Dad mich kaum noch aus den Augen gelassen. Zweimal die Woche hat er mich zu meiner Therapeutin gefahren. Diese motivierte mich dann auch, mich mehr auf meine Stärken zu fokussieren, also habe ich mich dann um das Fotografiestudium bemüht. An der neuen Schule ging es mir dann insgesamt schon besser, sodass ich auch da anfing mich unter die Leute zu mischen. Ich war zwar immer noch lieber eine stille Beobachterin, aber ich übte mich immer mehr darin mit Anderen eine Verbindung aufzubauen. Nach insgesamt 2 Jahren war ich dann mit den Therapien fertig. Als ich dann meine Zusage für ein Vollstipendium bekommen habe hat mir das einen mächtigen Egoschub gegeben. Für mich war von Anfang an klar, dass ich nach Blackwell möchte. Denn noch immer keimte in mir die Hoffnung dich wiedersehen zu dürfen. Und wegen Jefferson. Seine Bilder haben mich damals inspiriert, bevor ich wusste was für ein krankes Schwein er war.   
Blackwell sollte für mich ein neuer Anfang werden. Dad war nicht begeistert, dass ich so weit weg wollte. Aber Mom hat ihn überzeugt. Der Umzug nach Seattle war für mich wie ein Trauma und ich konnte endlich wieder dahin zurück wo mein Herz hingehört.“   
„Nach Arcadia Bay?“   
„Nein Punk Ass, zu dir!“ und bei diesen Worten kichert sie und mein Herz macht einen Sprung.   
„Ich wusste, ich muss den Neuanfang gut durchdenken. Also knüpfte ich erst mal neue Kontakte und es ist erstaunlich, wie viel leichter es ist, wenn man etwas hat das einen verbindet. Wie zum Beispiel Kate und mich. Wir sind uns in vielerlei Hinsicht ähnlich. Ich habe ihr nie von meiner Vergangenheit erzählt, aber als es ihr immer schlechter ging wusste ich wie sie sich fühlt und was sie auf dieses Dach geführt hat.“   
„Und du hast sie gerettet, Supermax“   
„Hm ich glaube, ich habe auch ein bisschen mich gesehen und ich wollte mich damit auch selber retten. Aber weißt du, was mich gerettet hat?“ Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Das warst du Chloe Elizabeth Price! Du hast mich wieder in dein Leben gelassen und damit all die Dämonen in meinem Kopf zerstört. Du bist der einzige Mensch und warst es schon früher, bei dem ich mich sicher und stark fühle. Und noch mehr.“ Max wird rot.   
„Max, ich liebe dich, ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde dich immer lieben! Du hast für immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen, hörst du Baby?“ sie nickt und kommt zu mir heran gerutscht.   
Sie schiebt sich zwischen meine Beine und lehnt sich an mich. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf ihren ab und schlinge meine Arme um ihre Hüfte.   
„Chloe? Wirst du mir jemals verzeihen können?“ sie klingt unsicher.   
„Alles Dummerchen!“   
„Ich meine es ernst. Ich hätte dich nie so im Stich lassen dürfen und wenn ich jemals herausfinde wie ich es wieder gutmachen kann dann werde ich es tun und“ ich lege sanft eine Hand auf ihren Mund.   
„Max, was willst du denn noch tun, du hast mir unzählige Male das Leben gerettet. Du bringst mich zum Lachen und du bist bei mir wenn ich weine. Und ja, es war damals verdammt schwer für mich dich auch noch zu verlieren, aber verdammt Max, wir waren doch beides noch Kinder. Es war nie deine Aufgabe für mich stark zu sein und vor allem jetzt wo ich weiß, wie schlecht es dir damit ergangen ist. Max, es gibt nicht zu verzeihen, ehrlich.“ Max schaut zu mir hoch und zieht meinen Kopf zu sich herunter.  
Ich spüre ihre Lippen auf meinen. Sie dreht sich ohne den Kuss zu lösen und sitzt nun rittlings auf meinen Schoß. Ich spüre ihre Zunge in meinen Mund eindringen und ihre Hände wandern unter mein Top. Auch wenn ich es genieße löse ich mich aus dem Kuss und halte ihre Hände fest.   
„Max versprichst du mir was?“ ich sehe ihr tief in die Augen. Sie nickt zögerlich. „Wenn es dir schlecht geht, dann rede bitte mit mir. Egal was es ist, du musst das nicht alleine durchmachen, okay? Ich bin für dich da. Immer“ Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. „Versprichst du es mir?“ hake ich nach.   
„Ich gebe mein bestes“ nicht die erwünschte Antwort, aber dabei kann ich es erst mal belassen.   
„Gibt es noch etwas, dass dich belastet?“ frage ich vorsichtig.   
Max schweigt. Ich ziehe sie noch näher an mich heran. Ich spüre wie Tropfen auf meine Schulter fallen.   
„Die letzten Wochen“ fängt sie zögerlich an, „die nagen so an mir. Ich frage mich, warum ausgerechnet ich diese Kräfte habe. Und ich bin so verwirrt. Ich bin, seit ich wieder bei dir bin so glücklich wie schon ewig nicht mehr und trotzdem lastet meine Schuld so schwer auf mir, dass ich wieder dieses Gefühl habe nicht mehr atmen zu können. Und beides ist gleichzeitig vorhanden. Und ich hab…“ Max lässt die Schultern sinken „ich habe solche Angst davor dich zu verlieren und wieder alleine zu sein. Und ich habe ständig Albträume und dann diese schrägen anderen Träume. Das ist alles zu viel für mich und ich kriege es nicht sortiert. Und dann Dad, der fragte ob ich verrückt sei.“   
„Max, du bist nicht verrückt, hörst du? Und ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Warum sollte ich auch, ich liebe die Max Caulfield. Du bist meine Welt. Und das nicht erst seit dem Sturm, verstanden?“ „Und Rachel?“ ich spüre diesen Stich im Herzen.   
„Hör mal“ sage ich liebevoll „das kann man nicht vergleichen. Ich habe Rachel geliebt und ein Teil von mir wird sie immer lieben. Aber sie ist nicht mehr da und keine Konkurrenz für dich, okay? Ich habe mich nicht für dich entschieden weil sie weg ist, sondern weil du meine Max bist! Und es ist nicht bewiesen, dass der Sturm deine Schuld ist. Und selbst wenn, für mich ändert es nichts an unserer Beziehung.“  
Sie schlingt die Arme um mich und ich halte sie fest. Ich spüre ihre Wärme, ihren Herzschlag, ihren warmen Atem der immer regelmäßiger wird. Auch mich überrollt plötzlich die Schwere des Tages. Sanft wecke ich Max, die auf meinem Schoß eingeschlafen ist und wir befördern uns ins Bett, dann schlafen wir eng aneinander geklammert ein. 

********************************************************************************  
Ich laufe über den Campus von Blackwell. Schwarze Wolken hängen am Himmel, es ist keine Menschenseele unterwegs. Ich laufe zu den Schlafsälen, da sehe ich sie. Max, sie steht auf dem Dach. Ich will zu ihr rennen, doch ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Doch auf dem Dach ist noch jemand. Eine zweite Max. Doch diese hat rote Hörner, wie ein Dämon, oder so wie ich mir einen Dämonen vorstellen würde.   
Ich sehe, wie beide miteinander zu kämpfen anfangen. Ich will meiner Max etwas zuschreien, doch ich kann auch den Mund nicht bewegen. Der Dämon nimmt einen Gegenstand, ich kann ihn nicht gut erkennen und haut ihn Max gegen den Kopf. Diese taumelt, kann sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Dämonen Max nimmt ihr gegenüber in den Arm. Ich atme erleichtert aus, dann passiert es. Max, meine Max, wird vom Dach geschubst, ich sehe wie sie immer tiefer fällt und sich dem tödlichen Boden nähert…..  
********************************************************************************

Ich reiße die Augen auf. Der Mond scheint hell ins Zimmer. Ich bin durchgeschwitzt und zittere am ganzen Körper. Max liegt neben mir. Sie atmet leise. Ich beobachte wie sich ihre Seite gleichmäßig bewegt. Ich lege meinen Arm um sie, ziehe sie wieder an mich heran.   
„In Zukunft werde ich dich beschützen, zur Not auch vor dir selber“. Flüstere ich ihr gegen den Hinterkopf und schließe wieder die Augen. 

********************************************************************************  
Die Sonne scheint mir warm ins Gesicht. Ich sehe an mir herunter. Ich bin ganz in schwarz gekleidet, dann erkenne ich wo ich bin. Auf dem Friedhof von Arcadia Bay. Ich spüre eine Hand in meiner und ich sehe Max. Sie scheint wieder 13 Jahre alt zu sein. Wir folgen schwarz gekleideten Menschen bis wir vor zwei Särgen stehen bleiben. Bei der Grabrede werden viele Sachen gesagt, doch niemals die Namen der Leute um die es geht. Max hält noch immer meine Hand. Sie ist kalt und zittert. Die Särge werden in die Erde hinab gelassen und die Menschen gehen nach und nach. Schließlich sind nur noch Max und ich vor den frischen Gräbern.   
„Hilfst du mir?“ fragt sie mich und ich sehe sie an.   
Sie deutet auf zwei verhüllte Grabsteine. Ich habe Angst davor sie zu enthüllen und zu sehen welche Namen auf den Steinen stehen. Ich zögere. Ein blauer Schmetterling fliegt vorbei.   
Wir gehen gemeinsam zu den Steinen und ziehen die weißen Laken herunter. „Vanessa Caulfield“ steht auf den Stein, den ich enthüllt habe und auf dem von Max steht „Ryan Caulfield“. Ich schlucke schwer.   
„Weißt du, ich finde es schade, dass wir nie wieder mit ihnen gesprochen haben. Aber es war für mich nicht möglich, nachdem mein Vater uns so schlecht behandelt hat.“ Vater? Max hat noch nie Vater gesagt. Was ist hier los? Warum steht kein Datum auf den Steinen?  
„Komm, wir müssen zurück nach Chicago“ sagt Max und verschwindet von den Gräbern ihrer Eltern ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.   
********************************************************************************

Sanftes Licht fällt ins Zimmer. Ich muss das ändern. Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass Max sich mit ihren Eltern verträgt. Max schläft noch immer. Das wird langsam zur Gewohnheit, dass ich vor ihr wach werde. Ich lege ihr den Zettel hin, dass ich bald wieder da bin, nehme unsere Handys und meine Zigaretten und gehe nach draußen. An unserer Tür hängt eine Nachricht. 

„Hey blauhaarige Schönheit, ich hoffe, du konntest dich gut erholen.   
Ich habe Feierabend, aber vielleicht magst du dich mal auf einen Drink treffen.   
Jessie „ 

darunter stand ihre Nummer und ein Kussmund. „Jessie? Hella, wer ist Jessie?“ Dann dämmerte es mir, dass wird dann wohl die Frau von der Rezeption gewesen sein. Ich spüre wie ich rot werde und werfe den Zettel weg.   
Ich schalte zuerst mein Handy an.  
Chloe: „Morgen Mom, bist du schon wach?“   
Kurz danach klingelt mein Handy. Ich erzähle Mom von dem Drama bei den Caulfields und wie schlecht es Max deswegen geht, jedoch ohne ihre letzten Jahre anzusprechen, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich ihr helfen kann das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.   
„Schatz, du kennst doch Ryan, er beruhigt sich schon. Er liebt Max, und auch dich, sehr. Gib ihm kurz Zeit. Es ist für Eltern manchmal nicht….naja so einfach. Verstehst du was ich meine Liebling?“ Ich schnaube schwer die Luft aus. „Chloe, ich liebe dich so wie du bist und ich würde nichts an dir ändern wollen. Und ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist, egal mit wem. Und Ryan und Vanessa werden das auch so sehen, wenn sie es kurz verdaut haben.“   
„Danke Mom!“   
„Passt gut auf einander auf und Chloe, danke, dass du dich meldest. Das bedeutet mir viel, ich liebe dich!“   
Wir beenden das Gespräch und ich aktiviere das Handy von Max.   
Vanessa: „Hallo Max, oder Chloe, oder ihr beiden. Wir würden gerne mit euch über gestern reden, Ryan und ich. Können wir uns irgendwo treffen, bitte? Wenn ihr nicht zu uns kommen wollt können wir auch zu euch kommen, oder irgendwo anders hin. Bitte, es ist uns wichtig.“  
Ich tippe mir die Nummer von Ryan in mein Telefon ab und schalte das von Max wieder aus.   
Chloe: „ Hallo Ryan, Chloe hier. Hör zu, es ist mir egal, dass du mich hasst, aber es ist mir nicht egal, wie du Max gestern behandelt hast. Wenn wir uns mit euch treffen sollen, will ich, dass du mir versprichst, dass du gut mit ihr umgehst. Ich liebe sie und lasse nicht zu, dass ihr jemand weh tut. Auch nicht du!“  
Ich zünde meine Zigarette an, da kommt schon eine Antwort.  
Ryan: „Hallo Chloe, danke, das du dich gemeldet hast. Das mit gestern tut mir sehr leid. Bitte lass uns das in Ruhe klären. Wir alle gemeinsam. Und ich hasse dich nicht, ich war nur, überrumpelt, das ist alles. Danke, dass du auf mein Mädchen aufpasst!“  
Chloe: „Ich rede mit Max und melde mich dann wieder“  
Aus dem Truck hole ich einen Zettel und einen Stift. 

„Hallo Jessie.   
Danke für deinen Zettel, aber ich habe schon meine Seelenpartnerin gefunden.   
Chloe“

Ich falte den Zettel, schreibe von außen Jessie rauf und gebe ihn an der Rezeption ab. Nun mal sehen, wie ich Max überzeugen kann, dass wir uns mit ihren Eltern treffen.


	13. Neubeginn

Das erste das ich wahrnehme sind Schmerzen. Kopfschmerzen. Und es ist zu hell. Ich will die Augen nicht öffnen. Habe ich Chloe letzte Nacht wirklich alles erzählt?   
„Chloe?“ Ich lausche.   
Nichts, nur mein Atem. Ich zwinge mich doch ein Auge zu öffnen. Das Bett ist leer und aus dem Badezimmer kommt kein Geräusch. Ich richte mich abrupt auf, doch im nächsten Moment sehe ich Sterne und die Welt scheint sich zu drehen. Scheiße,ich brauche dringend Schmerztabletten. Ob Chloe es sich anders überlegt hat und gegangen ist? Ich könnte es ihr nicht verübeln, nach allem was sie gestern über mich erfahren hat. Wer will schon eine so kaputte und verrückte Freundin?  
Ich stehe aus dem Bett auf, diesmal langsamer. Ich versuche mich umzusehen doch mein Kopf will nicht wirklich funktionieren. Da ist ein Zettel mit meinem Namen drauf, aber erst Mal suche ich meine Tasche, da sind bestimmt Schmerztabletten drin.   
Ich finde tatsächlich noch Tabletten, schnell werfe ich mir welche ein und nehme mein Handy zur Hand. Ich habe Angst vor dem Zettel, deswegen ignoriere ich ihn. Bestimmt verabschiedet Chloe sich von mir. Ich spüre wie der Gedanke immer mehr Gewicht bekommt und es mir die Luft raubt. Ich schalte das Handy an, ich will Mom wenigstens kurz ein Lebenszeichen von mir schicken.   
Oh anscheinend hat Chloe das letzte Nacht getan, umso besser. Hmmm, sie wollen sich mit uns treffen, wenn es überhaupt noch ein uns gibt.   
Ich schaue wieder auf den Zettel, doch er will mir von außen nur sagen, dass er für mich ist. Langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu, ich spüre wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen. Wenn ich ihn nicht lese ist es vielleicht nicht real, dass Chloe mich verlassen hat. Ich nehme den unheilvollen Zettel in die Hand da öffnet sich langsam die Tür. Chloe schiebt sich leise ins Zimmer.   
„Chloe!“ flüstere ich, lasse den Zettel fallen und renne ihr weinend in die Arme.   
Sie taumelt einen Schritt zurück. Ich klammere mich an sie, als ob ich so verhindern kann, dass sie mich jemals wieder verlässt. Chloe drückt mich an sich.   
„Was ist passiert?“ ihre Stimme ist direkt an meinem Ohr und ich spüre dieses warme Kribbeln in meinem Bauch.   
„Ich, also, ich hab gedacht, dass du mich nach gestern Abend verlassen hättest.“   
„Warum sollte ich das tun?“ sie klingt aufrichtig verwundert.   
„Weil ich,..... weil ich so kaputt bin“ nuschle ich leise und schäme mich sofort für diese Gedanken. „Ach Mad Max...“ seufzt sie nur. „was glaubst du, warum ich dir den Zettel hingestellt habe?“ ich höre auf sie zu umklammern, gehe zu dem Zettel und lese ihn.   
Dann lache ich, gelöst und befreit. Auf dem Zettel steht lediglich, dass Chloe eine rauchen gegangen ist. Sie wollte, dass ich mir keine Sorgen mache. Das ist wohl nach hinten los gegangen.   
Ich werde von hinten umarmt. Ich lehne mich leicht an meine Partnerin.   
„Mom und Dad wollen uns treffen“ sage ich leise, ich bin unsicher, ob ich das will.   
„Ich weiß“ entgegnet mir Chloe, ich drehe mich zu ihr um, sehe ihr in die Augen.   
„Ich will das nicht, ich bin so wütend auf Dad“ seufze ich. Sie nickt.   
„Aber wir sollten uns anhören, was sie zu sagen haben. Wir können das Zimmer hier ja verlängern und egal wie es läuft, wir schlafen heute noch einmal hier, was meinst du?“   
Wow, sie scheint sich schon Gedanken gemacht zu haben. Ich nicke und küsse sie. Meine Hände fahren unter ihr Shirt, meine Zunge umspielt ihre. Ich öffne Chloes BH und mache mich anschließend an ihrer Hose zu schaffen.   
„Was hast du vor?“ fragt mich meine Punkerin amüsiert. „  
Wir gehen duschen!“ Antworte ich nur.  
Löse mich von ihr und ziehe mein Shirt sowie meinen Bh aus, beides lasse ich auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer fallen.   
„Hey warte“ sagt sie und stolpert mir hinterher.   
Ich stehe in dem Bad und will mir gerade die Hose ausziehen. Chloe schaut mich an.   
„Lass mich dir helfen“ und bevor ich etwas erwidern kann hat sie die Distanz zwischen uns verringert und kniet vor mir.   
Sie zieht mir die bereits geöffnete Hose aus und fährt mit ihren Hände an den Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel wieder herauf. Ihre Berührung sorgt für ein Kribbeln in meinem ganzen Körper. Ich greife währenddessen nach ihrem Top und helfe ihr das auszuziehen. Sie küsst mein Tattoo und ich kann mir ein lautes Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Ihre Hände wandern zu meinem Slip und sie zieht ihn mir quälend langsam herunter. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Chloe steht auf und ich will ihr gerade mit ihrer Hose helfen da küsst sich mich und ihre Hand schiebt sie zwischen meine Beine und fängt an mich zu massieren. Ich halte mich erschrocken am Waschbecken fest und sie drängt mich weiter dagegen. Ihre Hand verschwindet wieder aus meinem Schritt und ehe ich realisiere was hier los ist hat Chloe mich auf das Waschbecken gehoben.   
„Wollten wir nicht duschen gehen“ ich höre selber, dass meine Stimme wenig überzeugend ist, weil sie vor Erregung zittert.   
„Gleich“ antwortet meine Punkerin nur und geht wieder auf die Knie hinab und schiebt dabei meine Beine auseinander.   
Ihre Zunge umspielt meinen Kitzler und ich stöhne auf, schiebe ihr mein Becken entgegen und stütze mich an der Wand ab. Sie lässt einen Finger in mich gleiten und eine Welle der Erregung durchflutet meinen Körper.   
„Ohhh Chloe“ seufze ich, fange an zu zittern.   
Sie nimmt einen zweiten Finger dazu und meine Erregung steigt ins unermessliche. Mit ihrer Zunge umspielt sie immer schneller meine geschwollene Klitoris, ich massiere mir mit einer Hand die Brüste und die andere vergrabe ich in den blauen Haaren vor mir, ich kann nur noch stoßweise atmen und ich spüre den Höhepunkt immer näher kommen, sie erhöht die Geschwindigkeit mit der sie in mich eindringt und ein Orgasmus durchdringt mich und lässt die ganze Anspannung von gestern von mir abfallen.   
Ich sitze, schwer atmend, auf dem Waschbecken, Chloe steht auf und stellt sich vor mich hin, mit einem breiten, siegessicheren Grinsen. Ich lächeln sie an und ziehe sie zu mir. Meine Hände wandern unter den Bund ihrer noch immer offenen Hose und ich massiere ihre Pobacken. Ihr Kopf ruht dabei auf meiner Schulter.   
„Wir wollten duschen gehen“ flüstert sie mir amüsiert ins Ohr und beißt mir hinein.   
Ich zwicke sie dafür mit den Zähnen zwischen Hals und Schulter und nun seufzt Chloe auf. Ich lasse mich vom Waschbecken gleiten und schiebe Chloe die Hose samt Slip herunter und schiebe sie in die Dusche, Arm in Arm, lassen wir das Wasser auf uns herab regnen. Ich greife nach dem Duschgel und verteile es auf Chloes Körper. Dabei massiere ich ihr die Schultern und den Nacken und gebe mir viel Mühe nicht einen Zentimeter Körper zu vergessen. Chloe brummt genüsslich vor sich hin und schließt die Augen dabei. Als der Schaum von ihrem Körper verschwunden ist schmiege ich mich eng an sie, lege meinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab.  
„Oh,ich hab eine Stelle vergessen“flüstere ich.  
Meine Hand verschwindet zwischen ihren Schenkeln und ich beginne sie zu massieren. Mein Mund wandert an ihrem Hals hinab zu ihren Brüsten. Mit meiner Zunge um spiele ich ihre bereits harten Nippel und sauge daran. Ich spüre wie ihr Atem schneller geht. Ich liebe es, wenn sie meine Berührungen genießt und es mir zeigt. Ich beende das Saugen an ihrer Brust und Küsse sie, gerade rechtzeitig, sie stöhnt ihren Orgasmus in meinen Kuss hinein. Wir bleiben noch gemeinsam und eng umschlungen in der Dusche stehen, beide schwer atmend mit roten Gesichtern. Ein letzter langer Kuss und wir verlassen zusammen die Dusche.   
„ich liebe es mit dir zu duschen“ sage ich, verlasse des Badezimmers und gebe Chloe einen Klaps auf den Po.   
Sie schaut mich verwirrt an und zieht dabei eine Augenbraue nach oben, ich spüre wie ich rot vor Scham werde. Ich will eine Entschuldigung stammeln doch sie unterbricht mich und sagt, dass sie es gut gefunden hat und schaut mich dabei lüstern an. Ich spüre wie schon wieder die Erregung in mir steigt und ich mir auf der Unterlippe beiße.   
„Haha vergiss es Mad Max, wir treffen uns erst mal mit deinen Eltern. Los zieh dich an“ und ich werde wieder rot. Wie macht sie das nur?

Nervös spiele ich mit meiner Teetasse. Chloe hatte schon alles geregelt und nun sitzen wir in einem Cafe und warten auf meine Eltern. Wir sitzen in einer ruhigen Ecke um ungestört reden zu können. Chloe sieht zu mir herüber, lächelt mich aufmunternd an und legt mir eine Hand auf mein Knie. Die Wärme ihrer Hand auf meinem Körper beruhigt mich tatsächlich und dann betreten meine Eltern das Cafe.  
Chloe winkt und beide kommen auf uns zu. Dad und ich schauen beide zu Boden.   
„Also, was wollt ihr von uns?“ frage ich schärfer als beabsichtigt.   
Chloe räuspert sich und ich nuschle eine Entschuldigung. Man, in was für einem Paralleluniversum bin ich hier nur gelandet? Dad spielt nervös mit seinen Fingern, so habe ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.   
„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Bei euch beiden.“ er schaut erst mir und dann Chloe in die Augen. Sie antwortet mit einem skeptischen Hochziehen der Augenbrauen. „Chloe, es war nicht richtig dich so anzuschreien und dir vorzuwerfen, dass du einen schlechten Einfluss auf Max hast. Aber deine Erscheinung hat sich doch sehr geändert und es hat mich...ähm....nun ja....“ er sucht verzweifelt das richtige Wort.   
„Ist schon okay Ryan“ sagt Chloe.   
Ich schaue sie verblüfft an. Sie nimmt unterm Tisch meine Hand mit der ich mir ständig nervös über das Bein fahre.   
„Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit ich Max beeinflusse, aber sie beeinflusst mich sehr, im positiven.“ Ich sehe sie an und möchte sie auf der Stelle küssen.   
Auch Dad blinzelt kurz verwirrt. Er schaut mich an.   
„Max ich, hätte das gestern nicht sagen dürfen, natürlich bist du nicht verrückt.“ er schweigt kurz „Ich war nur verwundert über dein...Coming out...sagt man das so?“ Chloe nickt. „Also ähm ja und nach, also damals, hab ich mir einfach Sorgen gemacht, du weißt schon...wegen...“   
„Ist okay Dad, ich habe Chloe alles erzählt, du kannst offen reden“ wieder blinzelt er verwirrt, schaut zwischen Chloe und mir hin und her. „Okay, also nachdem du es damals so schwer hattest wegen den Menschen die so viel Mist über dich erzählt haben und...auch wenn es völlig okay ist....aber viele akzeptieren, also halt, Homosexualität“ er schaut hilfesuchend zu Chloe die ihm kaum merklich zunickt „also ich mache mir einfach Sorgen, dass wieder so ein Druck auf dir lastet. Und wenn du dann so weit weg bist, in Chicago, wer soll dann auf dich aufpassen, wenn du wieder in Schwierigkeiten...also wenn dich wieder was belastet und du....“ er fängt an zu weinen.   
Ich merke, wie mir das Herz schwer wird und sich meine Wut komplett auflöst. Auch Mom hat Tränen in den Augen. Ich kann meine ebenfalls nicht mehr zurück halten.   
„Dad, Mom, ich verstehe, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht. Aber das damals war anders. Ich, ich war damals schon in Chloe verliebt und das hat mich verwirrt. Und dann der Umzug weg von ihr und Williams Tod... aber jetzt geht es mir gut.“ ich blicke zu Chloe und spüre wie mir ganz warm ums Herz wird. Sie schaut zu mir und ich schaue ihr genau in diese wunderschönen, klaren, blauen Augen. „Ehrlich, ich bin endlich glücklich.“   
Das ist mehr an Chloe als an meine Eltern gerichtet. Chloe lächelt mich warm an und ich vergesse alles um mich herum. Ich beuge mich zu ihr und küsse sie. Ich spüre ein kurzes Zucken von ihr, aber dann erwidert sie den Kuss. Dad räuspert sich. Chloe ist tiefrot geworden.   
„Ryan, Vanessa, ich liebe Max mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um sie zu beschützen so wie sie mich immer beschützt.“   
„Das hast du mir deutlich bewiesen“ Dad zwinkert Chloe an, Mom ich schauen verwirrt, doch die beiden wollen uns anscheinend nicht aufklären.   
„Max, Liebling, deine Mutter und ich wollen nur, dass du glücklich bist. Wir wollen,dass du in Sicherheit bist. Das von damals, das, kann ich nicht noch einmal durchmachen.“   
„Es tut mir leid, inzwischen weiß ich, dass das so dumm und so falsch war“.   
Das wollte ich den beiden schon lange sagen, doch wir haben seit dem Krankenhausaufenthalt nach meinem Suizid Versuch nie mehr drüber gesprochen. Ich lehne mich an Chloe an.   
„Ich fühle mich so sicher wie schon lange nicht mehr“ sage ich den beiden und Dad nickt.   
„Und du Chloe, dich liebe ich auch nach wie vor, auch wenn du dich verändert hast. Dir wird unsere Tür immer offen stehen, aber“ seine Stimme wird tiefer „wenn du Max jemals wehtust, dann schwöre ich dir, ich werde dich finden und dann würdest du dir wünschen, dass wir uns nie begegnet wären.“ Chloe schluckt laut und ich lege schützend meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte.   
„DAD“ ich funkle ihn böse an.   
„Schon okay Max, ich weiß wie er es meint.“ Daraufhin hält Chloe ihm die Hand hin.   
Dad ergreift sie und während die beiden sich die Hand schütteln.  
„Das gleiche gilt übrigens für dich!“ erwidert Chloe, dabei schaut sie ihm tief in die Augen und er nickt.   
Voller Respekt. Doch statt Chloes Hand los zu lassen zieht er sie zu sich ran und umarmt sie über den Tisch hinweg. Die Schnelligkeit seiner Bewegung lässt Chloe einen erschrockenen Laut von sich geben. Mom, die die meiste Zeit nur daneben gesessen hat, erhebt nun die Stimme.   
„Gut, nachdem wir diese Angelegenheit aus der Welt geschafft haben können wir ja weitermachen. Mädels, wir würden euch gerne zum Essen einladen und dann über euren Umzug nach Chicago reden, einverstanden?“   
Wir nicken und verlassen das Cafe. Ich nehme Chloes Hand. Sie schaut mich etwas nervös an, doch das ist mir egal. Soll doch die ganze Welt sehen, dass ich diese durchgeknallte Punkerin liebe. Mom und Dad haben schon ein Restaurant im Sinn und wir laufen gemeinsam hin.   
„Gebt ihr uns eine Minute“ frage ich als wir das Restaurant betreten und ziehe Chloe mit auf die Toilette.   
„Was ist los Max? Stimmt was nicht?“ fragt sie mich als wir darin angekommen sind.   
Doch ich dränge sie nur in eine Kabine und schubse sie leicht auf den Sitz und schwinge mich rittlings hinterher. Ich küsse sie intensiv.   
„Ich liebe dich so sehr“ raune ich in ihr Ohr und ich spüre wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekommt. Ich beiße sie in den Hals und sauge anschließend sanft an der Stelle.   
„Oh Max“ ihre Stimme zittert an meinem Ohr und ihre Arme ziehen mich näher an sich heran. „Ich würde dich am liebsten hier und jetzt ficken, aber deine Eltern warten draußen“ in ihrer Stimme schwingt Erregung und Enttäuschung mit.   
„Ich weiß“ flüster ich. Noch stehe ich jedoch nicht auf sondern dringe noch mit meiner Zunge fordernd in ihren Mund ein während ich meine Hüfte vor und zurück bewege. Mit mir auf ihrem Schoß steht sie auf und drückt mich gegen die Wand, ich umklammer mit meinen Beinen ihre Hüfte und meine Arme sind um ihren Hals gelegt. Schwer atmend löst sie den Kuss, sieht mir in die Augen.   
„Lass und später weitermachen“, ich lese in ihren Augen, dass das absolut nicht das ist, was sie jetzt möchte.   
Ich lasse mich langsam zu Boden gleiten. Mein Mund wandert zu ihrem Ohr.   
„Wehe wenn nicht Price“ ich beiße in ihr Ohrläppchen und lasse meine Hand einmal kurz über ihre Innenschenkel gleiten bevor ich die Kabine verlasse. Ich wasche mir die Hände und richte meine Haare etwas. Im Spiegel sehe ich auf Chloe.   
„Oh Shit“ rufe ich aus und sie sieht sich das Elend im Spiegel an.   
Ein Knutschfleck prangt nun auf ihrem Hals.   
„Caulfield“ zischt sie und ich verlasse lieber schnell das Badezimmer und gehe zu meinen Eltern an den Tisch wo sie wenige Sekunden nach mir ankommt.   
Meine Eltern sehen auf Chloes Hals und dann zu mir und vergraben schnell ihre Gesichter in der Karte. Wir unterhalten uns während des Essens und versuchen alle den Knutschfleck zu ignorieren.   
Mom lenkt das Thema um.   
„Was sagt Joyce eigentlich dazu, dass du weg ziehst?“ fragt sie Chloe.  
Sie verschluckt sich an ihrem Burger. Ich klopfe ihr auf den Rücken und röchelnd kommt sie wieder zu Atem.   
„Also, ähm, sie weiß es noch nicht. Max hat mich erst während unserer Fahrt in ihre Pläne eingeweiht. Wenn wir wieder da sind werde ich es ihr sagen, aber sie dürfte nicht zu überrascht sein, ich habe schon immer gesagt, dass ich weg will.“   
„Aber dann gleich ans andere Ende des Landes?“ hakt Mom nach.   
Sie kennt Joyce schon lange und wird sich denken, dass auch Joyce mit der Entfernung nicht so zufrieden sein wird. Chloe zuckt als Antwort mit den Schultern.   
„Mein Platz ist neben Max, egal wo sie hin gehen wird“ ich greife nach ihrer Hand und streichel mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.   
„Als ob ihr schon seit 30 Jahren verheiratet seit und nicht mehr ohne den anderen leben könnt“ lacht Dad.   
„So fühlt es sich auch an Dad“ sage ich ohne jeden Vorwurf und er nickt verständnisvoll.   
Ich glaube, langsam versteht er, was der Umzug aus Arcadia Bay damals mit mir gemacht hat.   
„Und wie wollt ihr den Umzug stemmen?“ fragt mich Mom weiter aus.  
„Naja“ ich denke nach, darüber habe ich mir bisher wenig Gedanken gemacht. „Ich denke, wir müssen eh erst mal sehen, was von meinen Sachen den Sturm überlebt hat und ein bisschen was würde ich von hier mitnehmen und dann, äh, packen wir so viel es geht in den Truck und sehen dann weiter, wenn wir da sind.“ Ich sehe fragend zu Chloe.   
Sie zuckt die Schultern und nickt mir gleichzeitig zu. Sie scheint sich auch noch keine Gedanken gemacht zu haben.   
„Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht sagt Bescheid, ich kann mir noch ein paar Tage frei nehmen und euch beim Transportieren helfen, wenn ihr möchtet.“ sagt Dad und schaut uns beide an.   
„Das werden wir gerne annehmen, wenn wir einen Überblick haben, oder Chloe?“   
„Ja sehr gerne, danke Ryan“.   
„Gerne, wenn ich meine beiden Mädchen damit unterstützen kann“.   
„Wollt ihr noch Nachtisch?“ fragt Mom und Chloe und ich antworten gemeinsam   
„Aber immer“ und wir lachen.   
Ich sehe zu Chloe die mir kurz ein anzügliches Zwinkern schenkt, was mein Inneres wieder zum Kribbeln bringt. 

Ich wache auf und blicke mich um. Ein warmes Licht erfüllt den Raum, Chloe liegt neben mir und schläft. Sie ist nackt und die Decke ist ihr bis auf die Hüfte runter gerutscht. Ich schaue sie mir an. „Oh man“ seufze ich leise.   
Chloes Rücken sieht schlimm aus. Ich schwanke zwischen Schuldgefühlen und kichern. Sanft küsse ich die Striemen, die meine Fingernägel letzte Nacht auf ihrem Rücken hinterlassen haben. Chloe regt sich.   
„Oh Max, schon wieder?“ säuselt sie müde in ihr Kissen, dreht sich dabei aber mit den Gesicht zu mir, ich lege ihr eine Hand auf die Wange.   
„Ich wollte mir nur den Schaden genauer anschauen“ kicher ich leise und küsse sie auf die Stirn.   
Ihr Hand fährt mir über die Hüfte.   
„Ich habe aber auch meine Spuren hinterlassen“, ein dreckiges Grinsen umspielt ihre Lippen und ich schaue zu den Bissstellen und Knutschflecken auf meinem Körper hinab.   
Wir verbringen den Tag in Seattle, ich zeige Chloe wo ich so die letzten Jahre meine Zeit verbracht habe. Abends gehen wir zu meinen Eltern wo wir auch die Nacht über schlafen werden um Sachen zu packen und noch einmal Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen, bevor wir uns am nächsten Tag zurück nach Arcadia Bay aufmachen.   
Wir schlafen eng zusammengekuschelt ein, mein letzter Gedanke gilt meiner Partnerin,ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mal Arm in Arm mit mir in diesem Bett schläft. 

\----------------------------

„Aufwachen Hippie“, ich werde an der Seite gekitzelt und schrecke kichernd hoch.   
Wir stehen vor Chloes Haus, die Sonne geht bereits unter. Wir sind den Tag abwechselnd gefahren. Ich bin immer noch erstaunt, dass Chloe mich nach der Aktion neulich ans Steuer lässt.   
Joyce steht schon in der Tür und erwartet uns freudig. Mustert aber skeptisch das ganze zusätzliche Gepäck. Beim gemeinsamen Abendbrot verkünde ich die Neuigkeiten mit Chicago. Joyce und David sind nicht begeistert, machen aber auch kein so großes Drama daraus wie meine Eltern, tatsächlich haben sie befürchtet, dass Chloe nun wirklich Arcadia verlassen wird.  
„Kristine Prescott war übrigens hier und hat etwas für dich abgegeben Max.“ Ich sehe sie verwundert an.   
„Es ist in der Garage. Ein großes Paket und einen Brief. Warte, ich hole ihn dir gleich.“   
„Schon gut Joyce, das kann auch bis morgen früh warten. Danke“  
Erschöpft von der Fahrt liege ich im Bett, Chloe kommt dazu und kuschelt sich an mich. Es ist atemberaubend, wenn wir Sex haben, aber einfach dieses gemeinsam einschlafen, das ist mein persönlicher Himmel auf Erden. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlafe ich ein.

********************************************************************************  
Ich bin wieder das 13 jährige Kind und stehe im Wohnzimmer der Familie Price. Ich setze mich auf die Couch, ich spüre, dass das wieder kein normaler Traum ist. William kommt herein und setzt sich zu mir. Ich nehme ihn in die Arme und er lächelt mich mit seinem warmen William Lächeln an.   
„Es ist schön dich zu sehen William, ich wünschte Chloe wäre hier, die Erwachsene Chloe, sie vermisst dich so sehr“ ich werde traurig.   
„Ich weiß Max, aber ich werde immer bei ihr sein, in ihrem Herzen, auch wenn sie es vor lauter Wut oft nicht sehen kann.“ Wir schweigen kurz zusammen.   
„William, warum bin ich hier?“ frage ich in die Stille hinein.   
„Immer noch bist du das kleine, neugierige Mädchen?“ er schaut mich liebevoll an.   
Ich erwidere seinen Blick und er wird ernster.   
„Max, du musst für mich auf mein kleines Mädchen aufpassen, okay? Ich weiß,dass sie manchmal schwierig ist, auch im ersten Moment nicht immer fair, aber ihr beide, es ist euer Schicksal zusammen zu sein. Ich habe es schon damals gesehen. Ich wünschte mir so sehr,dass ich auf sie aufpassen könnte, aber mein Weg ist ein anderer.“   
Chloe kommt ins Wohnzimmer gesprungen, sie ist so jung und unschuldig. Das Telefon klingelt und William steht auf, er nimmt diesen verheerenden Anruf entgegen und sucht seine Autoschlüssel. Ich renne zu ihm.   
„William, bitte geh nicht“ flüstere ich, er legt mir eine Hand auf die Wange.   
„Max, du weißt, ich muss es tun. Du kennst das andere Ergebnis, das wollen wir beide nicht für sie.“ Er nickt zu Chloe, verabschiedet sich und verlässt die Tür.   
Mal wieder, für immer. Ich kämpfe gegen die Tränen und gehe zu meiner besten Freundin, sie hüpft fröhlich auf der Couch herum und winkt mich zu sich. Sie ist so glücklich und lebensfroh und ich weiß, dass das bald enden wird.   
Chloe sieht mich erwartungsvoll an. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin bald in meiner Realität aufzuwachen ist das hier, seltsam. Vor allem, da es mir immer bewusster wird, dass das nicht meine echten Realitäten sind in denen ich mich bewege. Ich frage mich, ob sie trotzdem Einfluss haben werden. Ich nehme mir einen Stift und gehe zum Kamin. Ich muss es testen. Ich hinterlasse ein kleines Zeichen auf dem Kamin.   
Chloe hat inzwischen aufgehört auf der Couch zu hüpfen und sitzt nur da und starrt auf den Boden, wodurch sie meine kleine Zeichnung auch nicht sehen konnte. Ich gehe zu ihr, ich würde gerne albern mit ihr sein. Als ich vor sie trete springt sie auf.   
„Du hast ihn gehen lassen!?“ ich weiß nicht, ob es eine Frage oder eine Aussage ist.   
„Ja habe ich“ antworte ich verwundert.   
„Damit hast du ihn auf dem Gewissen Max.“ ich reiße entsetzt die Augen auf „guck doch nicht so blöd, ich weiß,dass er stirbt nur weil du ihn nicht aufgehalten hast, obwohl du es hättest tun können, ja sogar schon getan hast.“ Mir schießen Tränen in die Augen.   
„Aber mit den Konsequenzen konnte keiner gut leben. Deine Eltern nicht und du nicht!“   
„Hättest du dich mehr angestrengt hättest du eine Lösung gefunden, aber du hast es gar nicht richtig versucht“ Chloe kommt auf mich zu, dabei streckt sie mir drohend den Finger entgegen. „Raus hier, verschwinde aus meinem Haus. Du bist hier nicht mehr willkommen. Du bist nicht mehr meine Freundin!“ Nun weint auch Chloe.   
Ich will sie in den Arm nehmen, doch sie stößt mich weg und ich lande auf der Couch , sie holt ein Messer aus der Küche und kommt auf mich zu. Chloe war schon als wir Kinder waren größer und stärker als ich und schneller. Ich springe von der Couch auf und versuche auf Abstand zu gehen. „Entweder du holst ihn zurück oder du verschwindest“ schreit sie mich an, das Messer drohend in meine Richtung schwenkend.   
Ich gehe abermals auf sie zu, möchte sie beruhigen. Doch sie erhebt das Messer und sticht es mir in die Schulter. Ich schreie auf und drehe die Zeit zurück.   
Chloe kommt auf mich zu, ohne Messer in der Hand. Drohend streckt sie mir den Finger entgegen.„Raus hier, verschwinde aus meinem Haus. Du bist hier nicht mehr willkommen. Du bist nicht mehr meine Freundin!“ sie fängt an zu weinen.   
Ich gehe mit einem großen Bogen um sie herum und bin auf dem Weg das Haus zu verlassen. „Chloe, es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich und William auch, wir wollten beide nicht dieses Leben für dich“ und damit verschwinde ich aus der Tür.   
********************************************************************************

Ich wache im dunklen Zimmer auf, meine Hand geht instinktiv an die Nase aus der allbekannt Blut läuft. Dann fällt es mir wieder ein. Ich ziehe mir etwas an und gehe leise herunter, direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Ich schaue mir den Kamin an, keine Kennzeichnung. Okay Max, ganz ruhig. Entweder sind es wirklich nur Träume, bei dem Gedanken greife ich mir unweigerlich an die Schulter in der mich das Messer traf, oder diese Realitätswanderungen haben keinen Einfluss auf die echt Realität.  
Ich sehe auf die Uhr, vermutlich steht Joyce bald auf um für ihre Familie Frühstück zu machen. So leise ich kann gehe ich in die Küche, koche Kaffee und mache Pancakes. Als ich gerade mit den ersten fertig bin kommen David und Joyce runter. Hand in Hand und sie sehen glücklich aus. Überrascht bleiben beide vor der Küche stehen.   
„Max, was machst du denn hier so früh?“ fragt Joyce mich.   
„Ich hatte einen Albtraum und bin aufgewacht und da dachte ich mir, dass ich die Zeit auch sinnvoll nutzen kann und wollte euch Frühstück machen. Als danke, dass ihr mich hier so lieb aufgenommen habt und so.“ Ich spüre wie ich rot werde.  
Joyce umarmt mich und setzt sich mit David an den Frühstückstisch den ich schon gedeckt habe. Ich erkundige mich bei David, wie es in Blackwell läuft. Die alten Schlafsäle wurden nun abgerissen, nachdem alles daraus geborgen wurde, was noch zu retten war. Ich kann hinfahren und meine Sachen sichten. Ansonsten starten wohl schon die Arbeiten an den neuen Räumlichkeiten. Langsam kehrt Normalität ein, überall. Ich nicke und bin irgendwie erleichtert. Joyce und David verabschieden sich nach dem Frühstück bei mir und Joyce gibt mir noch den Brief von Kristin. Ich packe ihn auf das Tablett, auf dem ich Chloes Pancakes und ihren heißen Kaffee stelle. 

„Guten Morgen Punkqueen“ sage ich beim betreten ihres Raumes.   
Chloe öffnet ein Auge und riecht dann aber anscheinend das Frühstück. Sie setzt sich auf, ich stelle es ihr vor die Nase und setzte mich hinter sie und kuschel mich an sie während des Essens.  
„Hmm, irgendwas hat Mom heute anders gemacht“ sagt sie mit vollem Mund.   
„Ich denke, dass könnte daran liegen, dass ich das Frühstück gemacht habe.“ sage ich an ihren Hals und küsse sie dort anschließend.   
Chloe hört mitten beim Kauen auf und schaut mich skeptisch an. Sie stellt das restliche Essen auf den Boden und dreht sich zu mir um.   
„Konntest du wieder nicht schlafen?“ fragt sie mich. Ich nicke. „Das müssen wir in den Griff bekommen.“ und dann küsst sie mich.   
Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich Wachs in ihren Händen bin. Wir legen uns wieder hin, meine Hand wandert über ihren Bauch während ich spreche.   
„Ich würde heute gerne nach Blackwell, mal schauen ob was von meinen Sachen noch zu gebrauchen ist und ich muss mit Warren und Kate sprechen. Ich muss ihnen ja noch sagen, dass wir weggehen werden.“   
„Okay, dann fahren wir nach dem Frühstück. Was sagst du?“ ich nicke und kuschel mich an Chloe. Es wird Zeit, dass wir endlich verschwinden. Ein Grund mehr, dass ich mich für Chicago entschieden habe. Es ist so weit weg, dass Chloe und ich alles negative hinter uns lassen können. Wir können endlich neu starten. Nur sie und ich! Endlich!   
„Hey Hippie, was schaust du mich so an?“ werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.   
Geistreich erwidere ich ein „hä?“   
„Du hast mich ganz seltsam angelächelt“ lacht Chloe.   
„Ich habe nur an unsere gemeinsame Zukunft gedacht“ gestehe ich ihr.   
Sie drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
„Ich liebe dich so sehr Caulfield“ flüstert sie, bevor sie aufsteht um sich ihr restliches Frühstück zu holen.   
Ich spüre wie meine Wangen glühen. Dann trifft mich etwas an der Brust. Chloe hat mir den Brief entgegen geschmissen.   
„Los Max, ich bin gespannt, was sie will“.   
Ach ja, den Brief habe ich schon wieder vergessen. Ich öffne den Brief und fange an zu lesen. Chloe schaut mir laut schmatzend dabei zu. Sie schubst mich sanft an der Schulter. Ich schüttel den Kopf und schaue zu ihr. „  
Max, was ist los? Du bist scheiße blass geworden! Was steht da?“ Ich versuche alles zu sortieren, aber mein Hirn scheint es nicht zu schaffen, also lese ich Chloe den Brief vor. 

„Liebe Max,   
es freut mich, dass es mit der Uni in Chicago geklappt hat.   
Ich habe lange über unser Gespräch nachgedacht. Ich glaube, dass du und Chloe alles im Griff habt. Wie ich schon sagte, kann ich leider nichts ungeschehen machen, was Nathan verbrochen hat, aber ich würde euch trotzdem gerne unterstützen um einen Neuanfang zu starten.   
Ich habe mit meinen Anwälten nun hier in Arcadia Bay alles geklärt. Wie ich dir schon sagte, werde ich fast das gesamte Erbe dafür nutzen die Menschen hier zu unterstützen. Ich habe mit den ehemaligen Besitzer des Two Whales gesprochen, sie haben es mir verkauft.   
Ich werde es aufbauen lassen, Joyce soll nun die neue Eigentümerin sein. Es gehört ihr. Einen Vertrag habe ich in den Karton gepackt, den ich für dich abgegeben habe.   
Doch auch für Chloe und dich möchte ich was tun. Zum Prescott Vermögen gehört eine kleine 2 Zimmer Wohnung in Chicago.   
Meine Eltern haben sie anscheinend mal angeschafft, ich wusste selber nichts davon. Keine Ahnung, was sie damit vorhatten.   
Aber nach allem was ich gesehen habe, ist sie soweit voll eingerichtet. Ich möchte sie gerne euch beiden schenken. Sie ist nicht besonders groß, hat aber eine schöne Lage und ist bestimmt etwas privater als so ein Studentenwohnheim. Ich habe auch da alles veranlasst, dass es auf dich überschrieben wird.   
Wenn ihr da nicht leben wollt, dann könnt ihr sie auch verkaufen oder vermieten. Es ist eure! Und eine Sache wollte ich noch erledigen.   
Ich weiß, dass du gerne Oldschool fotografierst, aber ich wollte die Fotoausrüstung von Nathan nicht einfach wegschmeißen und als ambitionierte Fotografin dachte ich mir, wäre es vielleicht gar nicht schlecht dein Repertoire zu erweitern.   
Die gesamte Ausrüstung ist in dem Paket, ebenso alles zu eurer Wohnung!  
So ihr zwei Hübschen, ich bin hier nun fertig und auf dem Weg nach Brasilien. Ich denke nicht, dass ich wieder kommen werde, aber du hast ja meine Nummer und solltet ihr jemals hierher kommen lade ich euch natürlich auf einen Kaffee ein. ;)  
Ich wünsche euch, dass nach dem Sturm nun Sonnenschein in euer Leben einkehrt,  
Kris“

Ich blicke zu Chloe, sie schaut mich mit offenem Mund an und auch sie hat kaum noch Farbe im Gesicht.   
„Was sagst du dazu Chloe?“   
„Was...wann...wann habt ihr miteinander gesprochen?“ Ich werde rot und erzähle ihr von dem Treffen an dem Tag, als ich zu Miss Grant gegangen bin.   
„Und wieso erzählst du mir das erst jetzt?“ Chloe klingt wütend stelle ich verblüfft fest.   
„Weil ich es nicht für wichtig empfunden habe“ antworte ich kleinlaut.   
Chloe springt aus dem Bett auf, greift mein Handgelenk und zerrt mich zur Tür.   
„Au Chloe, du tust mir weh, wo willst du hin?“ frage ich während ich ihr hinterher stolpere.   
Sie ist auf dem Weg in die Garage, dort reißt sie das Paket an mich auf. Gemeinsam schauen wir ungläubig in das Paket. Darin ist eine wirklich hochklassige Fotoausrüstung die mir mein Herz höher schlagen lässt und zwei Ordner. Auf einem steht „Two Whales“ und auf dem anderen „Chicago“. Wir blättern in den Ordnern, da steht alles schwarz auf weiß.   
„Ich fasse es nicht“ murmel ich vor mich hin.   
Ich schaue Chloe an, ich kann in ihrem Gesicht nicht lesen, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht. Ich nehme sie in den Arm.   
„Wir müssen das alles nicht annehmen, wenn du es nicht willst. Ich habe kein Problem damit mit dir in einem Studentenwohnheim zu leben, ich würde mit dir sogar den Rest meines Lebens im Truck schlafen, okay?“ Sie ballt die Fäuste und zittert.   
Ich nehme ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und küsse sie, lege meinen Kopf an ihrem Hals ab.   
„Was geht in deinem Hübschen Kopf vor? Wie kann ich dir helfen?“ frage ich vorsichtig.   
Das Zittern wird zu einem Weinen. Sie vergräbt ihren Kopf an meiner Schulter und weint einfach. Ich halte sie weiterhin, streichel ihr den Rücken und warte, bis sie soweit ist.  
„Ich denke, Rachel hätte gewollt, dass wir einen guten Neustart haben. Wir sollten uns die Wohnung anschauen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wieso die Prescott das alles macht. Das verwirrt mich alles. Kannst du alleine nach Blackwell fahren, ich muss kurz in Ruhe nachdenken.“  
Ich bin irgendwie verletzt, dass sie mich nicht hier haben will. Aber ich respektiere ihren Freiraum und nicke nur. Ich küsse sie noch einmal, was sie zum Glück auch erwidert, dann stehe ich von ihr auf, gemeinsam verlassen wir die Garage und sie drückt mir ihre Truckschlüssel in die Hand.   
„Bist du dir sicher Chloe? Ich kann auch hierbleiben, wenn es dir lieber ist?“   
„Ist schon okay Max, geh und kläre alles, damit wir so schnell wie möglich von hier abhauen können und dann kommst du schnell wieder zu mir zurück, ja?“ Ich nicke ihr zu. „Versprochen?“ Chloes Stimme ist brüchig.   
Ich ziehe sie zu mir heran, umschlinge ihre Hüfte mit meinen Armen und flüstere ihr ins Ohr.   
„Ich werde immer zu dir zurück kommen, dass schwöre ich bei meinem Leben“ I  
ch schaue wieder zu ihr und dieses wahnsinnige Blau ihrer Augen das mich an funkelt macht mir die Beine schwach. Sie kommt mir näher und drückt ihre Lippen auf meine, wandert tiefer und beißt mir in den Hals. Ich schreie vor Schmerz aber auch Erregung. Ich spüre das bekannte Kribbeln im Unterleib.Sie liebkost ihre Bissstelle mit ihrer Zunge und saugt daran. Meine Hände wandern von ihrer Hüfte zum Po an dem ich sie näher an mich heran ziehe.   
Die Haustür geht auf und wir springen auseinander. Mein Gesicht glüht und auch Chloe sieht ertappt aus, in der Tür steht Joyce, sieht uns an und grinst, sagt aber nichts. Wir drei starren uns etwas an, bis es mir einfällt.   
„Chloe, zeig deiner Mom mal den Ordner während ich nach Blackwell fahre.“ schlage ich vor, dränge mich an den Beiden vorbei und stürme aus dem Haus. 

Warren und Kate sind nicht wirklich begeistert,dass ich Blackwell verlasse, aber sie freuen sich auch für mich. Ich verspreche ihnen in Kontakt zu bleiben. Auch treffe ich mich kurz mit Victoria. Wir setzen uns in ein Cafe und reden. Über ihre Gesundheit und Fotografie. Ich erzähle ihr, dass ich nach Chicago ziehen werde und anstatt einen für Victoria typischen und bissigen Kommentar abzugeben gratuliert sie mir und wünscht mir viel Erfolg.   
Ihre Eltern haben einen bekannten Galeristen als Freund, sie verspricht mir, dass sie mal Kontakt aufnimmt, vielleicht hat er noch Platz für mich in seiner Galerie. Ich bin so überwältigt, dass ich Vic kurzerhand umarme. Erschrocken weiche ich von ihr zurück und stammel eine Entschuldigung, doch sie lacht nur. 

Aus meinem Zimmer ist wirklich nicht mehr viel zu retten gewesen. Ein paar meiner Kleidungsstücke sind noch heile und Lisa hat überlebt, eine Kiste mit Fotos und zum Glück der Laptop. Ich packe alles auf den Truck und fahre zurück zu Chloe. Ich hoffe, sie konnte sich etwas fangen. 

Das Haus scheint verlassen zu sein, ich höre nichts und gehe leise nach oben. Bereits auf der Treppe rieche ich es jedoch. Oh je, vielleicht hätte ich Chloe nicht alleine lassen sollen.   
Ich schaue ins Zimmer rein, es riecht nach Gras und Alkohol.   
Ich öffne das Fenster für frische Luft. Chloe ist auf dem Bett zusammengerollt und schnarcht laut. Um das Bett herum liegen Bierflaschen. Ich gehe leise zu ihr und will sie zudecken, da sehe ich, dass sie etwas in der Hand hält. Es ist das Foto von Rachel und ihr. Der Anblick rührt mich und zerbricht mir gleichzeitig das Herz. Ich nehme es ihr vorsichtig aus der Hand, damit es nicht noch kaputt geht und packe es zurück in ihre Dose. Ich lege mich ihr gegenüber und decke sie zu. Meine Hand streicht ihr übers Gesicht und sie seufzt leise.   
„Danke, dass du zurück gekommen bist“ säuselt sie und schnarcht dann weiter.   
Ich beobachte sie beim schlafen und mache mir Pläne für unseren Umzug. Doch eine Stimme in meinem Kopf klopft immer wieder an. „Meint sie mich oder dachte sie, dass ich Rachel bin?“ Ich merke, wie die Unsicherheit wieder Besitz von mir ergreift und dann laufen Tränen meine Wangen hinab. Ich werde wohl den Rest meines Lebens mit Rachel konkurrieren müssen. Chloe bewegt sich unruhig und tastet im Schlaf im Bett umher und ich reiche ihr meine Hand. Sie ergreift sie und seufzt meinen Namen und ich muss grinsen. Meine ganze Unsicherheit ist mit diesem Seufzen weg geweht.   
„Gute Nacht mein Engel“ flüstere ich und schließe die Augen während ich Chloes Hand halte. 

\-----------

Die letzte Kiste von Chloe ist verstaut, Joyce hat uns Proviant eingepackt und Chloe und ich gehen zum Truck. Davor warten Warren und Kate und sogar Victoria ist gekommen um uns zu verabschieden. Ich drücke noch einmal alle und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg in unser neues Leben. Wir werden ein paar Tage unterwegs sein, diesmal aber kontinuierlich fahren. Chloe beginnt mit dem fahren.  
Chicago, wir kommen!


	14. Chicago

Hella, wir tun es wirklich. Wir verlassen diesen Ort. Ich bin so aufgeregt. Ich bin diesmal schon vor allen anderen aufgewacht. Als Max, Mom und David die Treppe herunter kommen sitze ich schon vor meiner leeren Kaffeetasse. Ich habe gestern schon alles eingepackt was ich mitnehmen möchte, es ist erstaunlich wenig. Wir müssen Ryans Angebot, uns beim transportieren zu helfen, nicht annehmen. Schon erstaunlich, dass sich zwei Leben auf meinen Truck packen lassen.   
Max ist endlich angezogen und bereit. Ich will los, vor allem weil ich weiß, dass wir EWIG unterwegs sein werden und ich es kaum erwarten kann.   
Ich weiß, dass Mom gut versorgt ist, jetzt da sie die Besitzerin des Two Whales ist. Ich traue Kristine immer noch nicht, aber ich sehe auch momentan keinen Haken an der Sache. Ihre Form der Wiedergutmachung für Nathans Taten macht mir immer noch Kopfzerbrechen. Als ob sie damit Rachels Tod ungeschehen machen könnte, nicht mal erträglicher wird er dadurch.   
Ich merke, wie die übliche Schwere von mir Besitz ergreift die sich immer einstellt, wenn ich an Rach denke.  
Ich schiele rüber zu Max, sie sieht aufgeregt und nervös aus und die Schwere in mir löst sich auf. Ich freue mich auf die Zukunft mit ihr. Und vielleicht sollte ich die Wohnung wirklich als Chance für einen Neuanfang und nicht als Wiedergutmachung sehen.   
Ich renne raus um den Rucksack mit dem Proviant, den Mom uns gemacht hat, einzupacken, da sehen ich Warren, Kate und Victoria in der Auffahrt stehen. Alle drei schauen mich unsicher an. „Was wollt ihr denn hier?“ frage ich in die Runde.   
„Wir wollen uns...“beginnt Victoria   
„Von Max und auch von dir verabschieden“ beendet Kate.   
Warren wagt es nicht Augenkontakt zu mir zu halten. Tja Junge, Max gehört zu mir, wehe du schaust sie auch nur schief an knurre ich in mich hinein. Und doch überrascht mich der Aufmarsch hier.   
„Das ist, nett, schätze ich“ sage ich und gehe zurück ins Haus um Max raus zu scheuchen. Je eher wir auf der Straße sind, desto besser.  
Max verabschiedet sich von ihren Freunden und ich drehe mich zu Mom und David um. Ich nehme Mom herzlich in den Arm, sie fängt an zu weinen. Ich verspreche ihr, dass ich mich zwischendurch melden werde und das wir sie besuchen kommen werden. David steht etwas verloren vor mir. Ich hasse ihn nicht mehr, aber mögen tue ich ihn auch nicht.   
„Pass gut auf Mom auf“ knurre ich ihm entgegen.  
„Versprochen! Und du, pass bitte auf dich auf, und auf Max“ ich nicke ihm zu.   
Zeit Max aus den Armen der Meute zu zerren und los zu fahren.   
„Chloe warte“ ruft David mir hinterher. Ich rolle die Augen.   
„Was?“ blaffe ich.   
Er bleibt kurz vor mir stehen. Er hat Dads Werkzeugkoffer in der Hand.   
„Den solltest du vielleicht mitnehmen, du weißt ja, es ist immer wichtig gutes Werkzeug im Haus zu haben. Ich habe ihn etwas ergänzt, aber wenn du das nicht willst, dann schmeiß es einfach weg“. Er schaut betreten zu Boden und wird etwas rot.   
Ich nehme ihm den Werkzeugkoffer ab und merke wir mir Tränen in die Augen schießen.   
„Danke, dass ist....sehr nett von dir“ ich drehe mich schnell um bevor er die Tränen sieht und springe in den Truck und lasse den Motor aufheulen.   
„Max los, sonst fahre ich ohne dich“ sage ich gereizter als beabsichtigt, Max springt schnell rein, ich trete aufs Gas und fahre los.   
Ich bin froh, dass ich zuerst fahre, so kann ich mich auf die Straße konzentrieren und muss mich nicht mit meinen Gefühlen beschäftigen.   
Ein starkes Husten von Max reißt mich aus den Gedanken. Ich sehe zu ihr und sie hält mir eine brennende Zigarette hin. Ich nehme sie an und schaue verwirrt.   
„Du hast so gestresst ausgesehen und ich dachte, dass hilft dir vielleicht.“ sagt sie.   
Ich schaue sie an, sie ist rot. Ob vom Husten, oder wegen ihrer Aktion weiß ich nicht.   
„Danke“ sage ich und atme entspannt aus. „mmmmhhhh die schmeckt nach dir, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen“ ich zwinker in ihre Richtung.   
„Vergiss es“ sagte sie gespielt empört.   
Wir machen Pause auf einem abgelegenen Parkplatz. Ich sterbe vor Hunger und wühle gierig in dem Rucksack. Mom hat uns Proviant eingepackt der wohl für den nächsten Monat reicht. Während ich ein Sandwich auspacke lasse ich den Kopf ein paar Mal kreisen da mir der Nacken weh tut. Max stellt sich hinter mich und während ich esse massiert sie mir den Nacken. Ich vergesse dabei sogar das Essen, so gut fühlt sich das an.   
Erst jetzt merke ich, wie angespannt ich eigentlich war. Ohne das ich es will fange ich an zu schluchzen.   
„Chloe was ist?“ Max hört auf mich zu massieren und legt die Arme um mich herum und legt ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab.   
„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube ich war einfach so angespannt und das hat sich jetzt gelöst. Wir tun das wirklich oder? Wir ziehen wirklich zusammen aus Arcadia Bay weg. Das ist nicht wieder nur ein Traum der sich in einen furchtbaren Albtraum verwandelt?“   
Max lässt mich los, kommt um meinen Platz herum und setzt sich auf meinen Schoß. Ich drücke mich an sie und fange an zu weinen.   
„Ich hab solche Angst, dass du mich verlässt, oder dir was passiert“ gestehe ich ihr.   
Ihr Hand krault mir den Nacken, ich bleibe an sie gelehnt und weine bis alles raus ist. Ich sehe zu ihr hoch und ertrinke augenblicklich in ihren blauen Augen. Sie lächelt und küsst mich.   
„Nichts auf der Welt kann mich davon abhalten bei dir zu sein, Chloe Elizabeth Price, ich liebe dich, du bedeutest mir alles und ich werde dich nicht wieder im Stich lassen.“   
Ich lege meinen Kopf auf ihrer Brust ab, ich spüre ihren Herzschlag und lausche ihrer Atmung. Ja, sie ist hier, mit mir. Ich seufze und schaue wieder hoch. Statt etwas zu sagen küsse ich sie. Ihre Hand liegt noch immer in meinem Nacken. Können wir nicht einfach so die Ewigkeit verbringen? Doch ich will endlich mit ihr ankommen.   
„Wollen wir weiter?“ fragt sie mich als ob sie meine Gedanken lesen kann. Ich nicke.   
„Soll ich fahren, dann kannst du in ruhe essen und dich noch etwas erholen?“   
„Womit habe ich dich bloß verdient Caulfield?“ sie legt eine Hand auf Höhe meines Herzens. „Damit! Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich verdient habe“ ich lache laut und hebe sie mit mir hoch, küsse sie noch einmal und setze mich mit meinem Sandwich auf den Beifahrersitz. 

„Hey Schlafmütze“ ich werde an der Schulter gerüttelt und mache die Augen auf.   
Der Truck steht auf einem kleinen Parkplatz mitten im nirgendwo und die Welt ist dunkel. Müde reibe ich mir die Augen.   
„Wie spät ist es?“ frage ich verschlafen.   
„Gleich 11“ antwortet Max.   
Ich sehe zu ihr herüber. Sie kann die Augen kaum noch aufhalten.   
„Bist du jetzt fast 8 Stunden durchgefahren?“ plötzlich bin ich hellwach. Max nickt nur und gähnt. „Hella Max, warum hast du nicht schon vorher was gesagt?“ ich merke wie Wut in mir hoch steigt, dass sie sich so verausgabt hat.   
„Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass es ernst ist und ich wirklich mit dir weg will und du hast so friedlich geschlafen und ich wollte einfach mit dir verschwinden, aber jetzt kann ich nicht mehr, tut mir leid.“   
„Ach Dummkopf, komm her“ sie legt sich in meine Arme und ich halte sie kurz.   
„Du bist süß, aber das nächste Mal wenn ich dich ans Steuer lasse sagst du bitte vorher was, wenn du müde bist, ja?“ Max nickt nur und atmet immer gleichmäßiger.  
Ich steige vorsichtig aus und lege sie dabei hin. Von der Ladefläche hole ich eine Decke und wickel sie damit ein. Ich rauche noch eine Zigarette und fahre weiter. 

Ein kleines Hostel ist in Sicht, ich fahre ran und nehme einen Garagenplatz zum Abschließen und ein freies Zimmer. Bisher haben wir echt Glück mit unseren Schlafplätzen auf unseren Reisen muss ich grinsend feststellen. Ich parke das Auto und versuche Max zu wecken, doch diese schläft so tief, dass ich sie aus dem Auto heraus hole, kaum habe ich sie auf den Arm da legt sie auch schon ihre Hände um meinen Nacken.   
„Das wird aber nicht zu Gewohnheit“ flüstere ich und sie schnurrt kurz auf.   
Die Rezeption ist zum Glück leer, sonst muss ich wieder so viele Fragen beantworten. Selbst als ich Max ins Bett lege und ihr die Schuhe und die Hose ausziehe wird sie nicht wach. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen, nicht, dass sie wieder in einer Zwischenwelt ist. Andererseits schläft sie eh viel zu wenig, vor allem als wir in Arcadia Bay waren und auch als wir wieder auf dem Rückweg dahin waren.   
Ständig ist sie mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht, oft sogar mit Nasenbluten. Ich seufze und frage mich, wie wir das in den Griff bekommen können. Ich spüre wie mich Müdigkeit umfängt, obwohl ich viel geschlafen habe. Ich kuschel mich an Max, halte sie fest.   
„Egal was in deinem hübschen Kopf vor sich geht, ich bin hier und beschütze dich“ flüstere ich ihr zu und schließe die Augen. 

„CHLOE!“   
Ich schrecke hoch. Max sitzt im Bett, sie blickt sich panisch um. Ich setze mich ebenfalls auf.   
„Oh“ macht Max und stürzt sich auf mich. „Dir geht es gut, du lebst, Gott sei dank“ und dann bricht sie in Tränen aus.   
Ich nehme sie in den Arm, mein Kopf versucht hinterher zu kommen.   
„Max, was ist los? Was ist passiert?“   
„Ich hatte einen fürchterlichen Albtraum.“   
„Einen normalen?“ frage ich nur damit ich folgen kann.   
„Ich, ja ich denke ja. Ich bin mit dir gefahren und ich bin beim Fahren eingeschlafen. Und als ich wieder aufwache steht ein Kind mitten auf der Straße. Ich habe noch versucht zu bremsen aber ich habe die Kontrolle über den Truck verloren. Wir sind ins Schleudern gekommen. Das nächste woran ich mich erinnern konnte war wie ich am Steuer aufgewacht bin. Du wurdest aus dem Auto geschleudert. Überall war dein Blut, so viel Blut. Fast so wie damals als Nathan dich erschossen hat. Du hast dich nicht mehr bewegt. Ich habe versucht auszusteigen, doch ich war eingeklemmt. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich dich umgebracht habe“ sie fängt an zu weinen und ich fahre ihr beruhigend über die Wange.   
„Schon gut, ich bin hier, wir sind in Sicherheit, es ist alles gut.“   
„Es tut mir so furchtbar leid!“ schluchzt sie.   
„Aber was denn Baby?“   
„Das ich dich in Gefahr gebracht habe!“ Ich gebe ihr nur einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
„Ist doch nix passiert, komm wir ruhen uns noch ein bisschen aus.“  
Sie legt sich wieder zu mir, ich lege meinen Arm über ihren Bauch und halte ihre Hand, küsse sie noch in den Nacken und schon werden meine Augenlider wieder schwer. 

Die Sonne lacht und wir machen uns auf den Weg zum Truck. Als Entschädigung für das Wecken letzte Nacht hat Max mich heute früh mit Sex geweckt und ich sprudle nur so vor Energie.   
„Hey Price, mach mal langsam“ lacht Max mir entgegen und ich will gerade etwas erwidern, da stolper ich.   
„Aua Fuck, Scheiße, Dreck“ ich halte mir den linken Knöchel, er tut höllisch weh.   
Erschrocken kommt Max zu mir gelaufen und versucht mir auf zu helfen, doch ich kann kaum auftreten. Max hilft mir mich hinzusetzen und rennt in das Hostel zurück. Sie kommt mit einem Zettel wieder.   
„Ein paar Straßen weiter ist ein Arzt, da gehen wir jetzt sofort hin, ohne Widerrede“ keucht sie.   
Ich murre vor mich hin und lasse mir widerwillig helfen. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.   
Max meldet mich an und ich setze mich schlecht gelaunt ins Wartezimmer. Ich hasse Ärzte. Max kommt wieder zu mir, setzt sich neben meinen Stuhl und legt meinen kaputten Fuß auf ihrem Bein ab, dabei streicht sie mir über das Bein. Ich grummel vor mich hin.   
„Komm schon, lass uns gehen, wir schon nicht so schlimm sein. Ein bisschen Eis drauf und es geht wieder“ ich will mein Fuß von ihrem Bein runter nehmen doch sie hält ihn fest.   
„Wir sind erst seit 5 Minuten hier, wir gehen nicht bevor wir dich haben untersuchen lassen, das ist mein letztes Wort!“ Wow die Strenge in ihrer Stimme weckt die Rebellin in mir und gleichzeitig würde ich am liebsten mit ihr in der Toilette verschwinden und testen, ob sie auch anderweitig so dominant sein kann.   
Ich verschränke die Arme, schaue sie nicht an und stoße genervt die Luft aus. Als ich gerade wieder zum Quengeln ansetze werde ich aufgerufen. Eine Schwester will mir helfen, doch ich lehne ab, aber da ist Max schon an meiner Seite und stützt mich. Bei ihr schwindet einfach mein gesamter Widerstand und ich lasse mir von ihr helfen.   
Der Arzt zieht meinen Stiefel aus und Max und ich ziehen scharf die Luft ein. Der Knöchel ist geschwollen und blau. Ich werde untersucht und mehr als einmal würde ich dem Arzt am liebsten meine Faust ins Gesicht schlagen, weil es so weh tut, doch Max ist neben mir, hält meine Hand und streichelt sie, das beruhigt mich.  
„Also Miss Price, das ist eine starke Verstauchung. Die Bänder scheinen alle in Ordnung zu sein. Sie bekommen von mir eine Salbe, eine Schiene und ein paar Schmerztabletten, dann sollten sie in ein paar Tagen wieder mit leichten Bewegungen anfangen können. Bis die Schwellung weg ist gilt für den Fuß aber absolut keine Belastung oder Bewegung.“ Meine Hand zuckt doch Max hält sie. „Werde ich Autofahren können?“   
„Nicht bis die Schwellung zurück gegangen ist, sie wollen den Fuß doch nicht dauerhaft schädigen, oder?“ mir steigen Tränen der Wut in die Augen.   
„Danke Doktor“ sagt Max schnell und der Arzt verlässt das Zimmer.   
Eine Schwester kommt und bandagiert meine Fuß und setzt die Schiene an.   
„Scheiße Max, was machen wir denn jetzt?“ maule ich resigniert, als wir wieder vor der Arztpraxis sind. Meinen Stiefel habe ich in der Hand und Max stützt mich.   
„Du setzt dich und ich hole den Truck und für dich gilt eine Fahrpause bis der Fuß in Ordnung ist. Ich werde fahren und denk gar nicht erst daran mir widersprechen zu wollen“   
Meine Hand wandert zu meinen Zigaretten und dem Autoschlüssel. Ich gebe Max den Schlüssel und fange an zu rauchen. Max küsst mich. Ich reiße erstaunt die Augen auf, normalerweise meidet sie mich, wenn ich am rauchen bin.   
„Ich liebe dich und wir kriegen das schon hin“ säuselt sie und all meine Wut löst sich auf. Während ich auf Max warte schreibe ich Mom eine Nachricht. 

Ich bin sauer, auf mich. Während des Wartens auf Max habe ich genug Zeit, damit meine Wut wieder überhand nehmen kann. Nur weil ich zu doof bin zum Laufen werden wir jetzt länger unterwegs sein.   
Max kommt mit dem Truck um die Ecke gebogen. Sie steigt aus und kommt zu mir gelaufen, greift mir beim Aufstehen unter die Arme, als ob ich ein Kleinkind wäre.   
„Ich schaffe das alleine“ knurre ich sie an.   
Max zuckt erschrocken weg und lässt mich alleine zum Auto humpeln. Fuck, wie mich das nervt. Ich steige ein und lege den kaputten Fuß auf das Armaturenbrett. Max steigt ein und fährt ohne ein Wort zu sagen los.   
Ich greife nach den Schmerztabletten.   
„Denkst du bitte dran was dazu zu essen, wir haben noch nichts gefrühstückt“ flüstert Max leise. „Ja, ja ich bin ja nicht blöd“ schnauze ich ihr entgegen und wühle im Rucksack.   
Ich hole Obst und einen Müsliriegel heraus. Als ich beides gegessen habe nehme ich die Tabletten und sehe aus dem Fenster. Keiner sagt ein Wort. Das starke Pochen in meinem Fuß verebbt langsam und mein Kopf wird schwer. Ich lehne ihn an die Scheibe und beobachte, wie die Welt an mir vorbei rast. 

********************************************************************************  
Das Fahrgeräusch hat sich verändert und im Hintergrund läuft Countrymusik.   
„Dad?“ frage ich mit schwerer Zunge.   
Mein Kopf fühlt sich noch immer nach Watte an, aber mein Fuß schmerzt nicht, ist auch nicht in der Schiene. Ich sitze nicht in meinem Truck sondern in Dads Auto, er fährt ruhig die Straße entlang. Blickt mich an und mir wird das Herz schwer.   
„Hey Sweetheart!“ lächelt er zu mir nach hinten.   
„Hey Dad, es ist schon länger her“ stelle ich trocken fest.   
„Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du mich brauchst und ich habe dir versprochen immer für dich da zu sein“. Ich spüre wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen bilden.   
„Ja, so wie ihr mir das alle versprecht und dann haut ihr doch ab“ ich bin traurig und wütend.   
Dad fährt weiter, den Blick fest auf die Straße.   
„Chloe!“ er klingt traurig „Du kannst gerne auf mich wütend sein, oder auf Rachel oder auf Max, aber es bringt dich nicht weiter. Wir haben uns nicht entschieden dich zu verlassen. Keiner von uns wollte dich verlassen oder dir weh tun. Ich verstehe, dass du wütend und verletzt bist, aber es bringt dich nicht weiter wenn du unser Verschwinden als einen Angriff auf dich siehst.“   
Ich denke nach. Die Stille im Auto wird unangenehm, aber ich weiß nichts zu erwidern. Dad seufzt. „Chloe Schatz, warum stößt du Max von dir weg?“ Meine alte Wut kommt wieder hoch.   
„Auch sie hat mich im Stich gelassen“ und im gleichen Moment bereue ich es, da ich ja weiß, was sie durchgemacht hat.   
„Und sie ist zu dir zurück gekommen! Max ist die einzige von uns, die eine Entscheidung treffen konnte. Und sie hat sich für dich entschieden.“ Den letzten Satz sagt Dad mit Nachdruck.   
„Sie ist doch nur noch bei mir weil sie Schuldgefühle hat und Mitleid mit mir. Aber ich brauche kein Mitleid“ ich merke selber wie trotzig ich klinge.   
„Nein Sweetheart, Max liebt dich, das hat sie schon früher, ich konnte es sehen bevor es euch beiden klar war was ihr füreinander empfindet. Und das was du für Mitleid hältst, das ist Sorge um dich und dein Wohlbefinden. Mitleid kommt immer ein bisschen von oben herab, aber Sorge um den Menschen den man liebt ist immer direkt aus dem Herzen. Max würde alles für dich tun um dir zu helfen. Doch du stößt sie wegen deinem unangebrachten Stolz weg. Tu euch beiden das nicht an. Ihr seid besser und wichtiger als deine Wut. Denk dran, wie sehr Ryans Wut sie und auch dich getroffen hat. Auch er hat diese Impulsivität.“   
Ich denke an vorhin als ich Max so angeblafft habe und daran wie mich Ryans Wut überrumpelt hat als er sich Sorgen um Max gemacht hat. Bin ich wirklich auch so krass impulsiv, wenn ich wütend bin?   
„Es ist Ordnung wütend zu sein, aber du darfst deswegen nicht die Menschen von dir stoßen die dich lieben. Das verletzt sie nur.“ sagt Dad   
„Und dann verlassen sie mich“ antworte ich geknickt.   
„Max liebt dich, sie wird dich nicht verlassen. Als sie damals weggezogen ist hat es ihr das Herz gebrochen. Und vergiss nicht, sie hat sich ganz bewusst und aus tiefster Überzeugung für dich entschieden. Und das hat nichts mit Mitleid zu tun.“ ich seufze.   
„Woran sehe ich, dass du recht hast?“ ich bin noch nicht ganz überzeugt.   
Zu tief sitzen meine Ängste, dass Max nicht aus freien Stücken bei mir ist. Dad lacht, warm und herzlich.   
„Sweetheart, wach auf und schau sie dir an. Du wirst nichts finden außer dem Wunsch, dass es dir gut geht und ihrer Liebe“. Ich spüre wie ich plötzlich müde werde und einschlafe.  
********************************************************************************

Auch jetzt reagieren meine Ohren als erstes, der Truck fährt nicht. Ich höre Vögel zwitschern. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe mich um. Ich liege im Truck, mein Kopf ruht auf etwas weichem, meine Füße liegen auf den Beinen von Max. Ihr Kopf ruht auf dem Lenkrad und sie zittert. Das sind verdammt unbequem aus. Ich bewege mich leicht und sie schreckt hoch   
„Oh scheiße, habe ich dich geweckt? Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht!“ stammelt sie los und wirkt zerknirscht.   
Ich hebe meinen Kopf um mich besser umsehen zu können. Wir stehen auf einem Parkplatz, im Schatten.   
„Was ist passiert?“ frage ich.   
„Ich bin so müde geworden und wollte eine kurze Pause machen. Du bist eingeschlafen und es sah so unbequem aus, da habe ich dich etwas anders hingelegt, damit du dich gut ausruhen kannst.“ sie wird rot und meidet Augenkontakt. Ich richte mich vorsichtig auf.  
„Wie lange stehen wir hier schon so?“ Max schaut auf die Uhr. „knapp eine Stunde“   
Das ´Kissen` auf dem ich gelegen habe ist die Jacke von Max. Als ich sie ihr reiche spüre ich, dass ihre Hand eiskalt ist.   
„Warum hast du denn deine Jacke nicht an wenn dir kalt ist, oder da drüben in der Sonne geparkt?“ wollte ich wissen.   
Ich erahne die Antwort, muss sie aber trotzdem hören. Sie zieht ihre Jacke über und schließt sie. „Damit du besser schlafen kannst“ war ihre knappe Antwort auf beide Fragen.   
Sie klingt unsicher. Ich sehe sie mir genauer an, sie ist blass. Ihr Blick ist müde   
„Max, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angemacht habe. Ich....“ ich seufze schwer „ich war so wütend. Auf mich. Weil mir dieser dumme Unfall passiert ist. Ich hätte es nicht an dir auslassen sollen.“  
„Ist schon okay Punk Ass“ sie lächelt mir entgegen.   
Ihr Magen meldet sich lautstark. Ich sehe zu dem Rucksack. Er steht noch genauso unter meinem Sitz wie vor ein paar Stunden als ich mir das Obst heraus genommen habe.   
„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit nichts gegessen hast um mich nicht zu wecken?“ sage ich entsetzt, doch statt zu antworten blickt sie weg und ich seufze.   
„Okay Super Max, Zwangspause. Los wir legen uns etwas in die Sonne, du isst was und ruhst dich aus.“ Sie ist gerade am aussteigen. „Und Max?“ sie bleibt mitten in der Bewegung stehen. „kannst du mir vielleicht helfen, bitte?“ ein breites Grinsen entsteht auf ihrem Gesicht.   
„Natürlich“ sagt sie und kommt zu mir.   
Auf der Wiese von dem Restplatz ist ein großer Stein. Zu dem navigiere ich uns. Ich lasse mich an ihm hinabgleiten und klopfe zwischen meine Beine. Max setzt sich dazwischen und ich krame im Rucksack nach etwas essbaren für sie und hole uns beiden eine Flasche Wasser heraus. Max lehnt sich während des Essens an mich, ich lege meine Arme um sie, meinen Kopf lege ich auf ihrer Schulter ab.   
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so eklig zu dir war. Ich weiß, dass du mir nur helfen wolltest“ sie kichert.   
„Dein Atem kitzelt mich! Und ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass es okay ist. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht böse gemeint hast“ sie gähnt.   
„Kann ich noch kurz die Augen zumachen? Dann suche ich uns was zum übernachten und wo wir deinen Fuß kühlen können. Wie geht es dem eigentlich?“   
„Besser, die Schmerzmittel helfen und deine Pflege.“ ich küsse sie in den Nacken.   
Da ihre Hände inzwischen leer sind nehme ich beide in meine und hacke meine Finger in ihre.   
„Ruh dich aus solange du brauchst. Du hast bestimmt Rückenschmerzen von deinem Schlaf der Verrenkten?“ sie lacht leise und nickt. „Komm, leg dich auf meine Schoß.“ fordere ich sie auf.   
Max legt sich neben meine Beine und benutzt meinen Oberschenkel als Kissen.Meine Hand liegt in ihrem Nacken und mit dem Daumen streichel ich sie sanft.  
„Danke“ seufzt sie leise und ist auch schon eingeschlafen.   
Vorsichtig hole ich meinen Skizzenblock heraus. Ich schaue auf meine letzte Zeichnung.   
Es ist Max, sie ist auf dem Stuhl in der Dunkelkammer gefesselt. Ihr läuft Blut aus der Nase und ihre Augen sind glasig. Das habe ich gezeichnet als sie mir damals erzählt hat, was Jefferson mit ihr gemacht hat. Es hat mir geholfen das ganze zu verarbeiten. Ich blättere um und fange eine neue Zeichnung an. Ich male mich, groß und muskulös wie den Hulk. Max steht vor mir, sie hat eine Krankenschwester Uniform an. Sie ist nur halb so groß wie ich. Ich halte einen Felsen in der Hand auf dem in großen Buchstaben das Wort ´Wut` steht und ich bin dabei ihn auf Max zu werfen.   
Als ich fertig bin starre ich auf das Bild. Ich denke, dass fasst es ganz gut zusammen. Ich war bereit den Menschen den ich liebe und der so viel für mich geopfert hat mit meiner Wut zu verletzen. Ich spüre Trauer in mir. Sofort klopft meine Wut wieder in meinem Kopf an. Es ist so viel einfacher wütend zu sein als traurig, aber ich muss lernen es besser zu kontrollieren, für Max und mich.   
Die Trauer übermannt mich und ich fange an zu schluchzen. Max wacht auf und ich ärgere mich,dass ich sie geweckt habe. Schlaftrunken spricht sie mit mir.   
„Chloe, was ist los? Alles gut, ich bin bei dir!“ sie streichelt mein Bein auf dem sie liegt.   
Langsam richtet sie sich auf. Statt etwas zu sagen nimmt sie mich in den Arm und küsst mich sanft auf die Nasenspitze. Ich schmelze dahin.   
„Was ist passiert“. Ich halte ihr meine Zeichnung hin. Sie zögert.   
„Es ist okay Max, schau es dir an.“ Sie schaut sich alles genau an.   
Hockt sich über mein gesunden Bein, nimmt mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und wischt mir mit den Daumen erst die Tränen weg und anschließend legt sie ihre Lippen auf meine.   
„Ich werde deine Wut aushalten, egal wie groß sie ist. Ich liebe dich, so wie du bist, mit allem was dazu gehört“ ich muss wieder weinen und vergrabe meinen Kopf an ihrer Brust.   
Ihr Hand wandert an meinen Hinterkopf und die andere an meinen Rücken. Sie drückt mich fest an sich. Ich beruhige mich und sehe sie an. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Ihre Augen scheinen vor lauter Liebe überzulaufen und ich fühle, was Dad in meinem Traum meinte. Ich lasse mir erneut von Max helfen und wir gehen zurück zum Truck. 

\-------------------------------

„So, das ist die Adresse“ sagt Max aufgeregt.   
Mein Fuß ist inzwischen abgeschwollen, aber Bewegungen tun noch weh, also ist Max die ganze restliche Strecke alleine gefahren. Wir waren zwei Tage länger unterwegs als geplant, aber seit wir uns auf dem Rastplatz ausgesprochen haben war die Fahrt deutlich schöner und ich habe akzeptiert, dass ich nur Beifahrer sein durfte. Auch mussten wir so jede Nacht in einem Hostel oder einer Pension schlafen, aber Max sorgte dafür, dass meine Wut nicht wieder aufflammte.   
Die Wohnung ist in der Nähe der Universität und man kann sogar den Lake Michigan sehen. Es gibt noch 7 andere Wohnungen in dem Haus, welches insgesamt 4 Stockwerke hat. Wir wohnen ganz oben. Max schleppt unsere Sachen hoch während ich mich die Treppen hoch mühe. Ich würde ihr so gerne helfen sehe aber ein, dass ich so keine Hilfe bin. Als Max gerade den dritten Karton hoch schleppt kommt von unten ein junger Mann auf uns zu. Er sieht sehr durchtrainiert aus und mustert uns beide.

„Hey, zieht ihr hier ein? Oh was ist mit deinem Fuß? Ach so, ich bin Bradley, aber alle nennen mich Brad. Ich wohne ganz oben.“ sprudelt es aus seinem Mund hervor.   
Ich mustere ihn. Er hat kurze schwarze Haare, überragt mich um eine Kopflänge und seine Augen sind tief braun. Unter seinem Shirt zeichnen sich seine Muskeln ab, unbeirrt von meinem bösen Blick geht er weiter an mir vorbei auf Max zu die eine Treppe über mir steht.   
Max lächelt ihn freundlich an und sofort habe ich das Bedürfnis ihm zu zeigen, dass sie zu mir gehört. Bevor ich etwas sagen kann fängt Max an zu antworten.   
„Halle Brad, ich bin Max und diese blauhaarige, finster drein blickende Frau da unten ist meine Partnerin Chloe.“ Sie wirft mir einen Luftkuss zu.   
Max und Brad reichen sich die Hände.   
„Ah, dann seid ihr meine neuen Nachbarinnen, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen. Soll ich kurz helfen?“   
„Nein danke“ grummel ich von unten.   
„Ignoriere sie, sehr gerne“ antwortet Max.   
Ich schleppe mich weiter, in mich hinein fluchend, die Treppen hoch. Brad stürmt an mir vorbei nach unten. Max kommt zu mir als ich gerade die Treppe in den dritten Stock hinter mich gebracht habe. Ich atme schwer und funkel sie böse an. Sie lacht mich an, kommt zu mir uns küsst mich. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Ich lehne mich an das Geländer und ihre Zunge wandert in meinen Mund. Ich empfange sie freudig und all meine Eifersucht verfliegt sofort.   
„Hey Schatz“ ertönt ein tiefer Bass im Treppenhaus. „Was machst du da?“   
„Ich helfe unseren neuen Nachbarinnen,Chloe und Max, ihre Sachen nach oben zu bringen.“   
Hinter uns erscheint wieder Brad mit einem neuen Karton, während ein anderer Mann Lisa, die Pflanze von Max, trägt. Er reicht uns die Hand.   
„Hey, ich bin Kenneth, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen“.   
Wenn ich Brad schon für groß gehalten habe ist Kenneth riesig. Er ist nochmal einen halben Kopf größer als Brad und ebenfalls durchtrainiert. Er hat grüne Augen, rotes Haar und einen roten Bart. Brad gibt Kenneth einen Klaps auf den Hintern.   
„Los Liebling, wir können uns noch alle beschnuppern, wenn die Sachen aus dem Truck ausgeladen sind.“   
„Okay, kommt doch nachher rüber zu uns, wir bestellen Pizza und lernen uns kennen“ sagt Kenneth in seinem tiefen Bass.   
„Sehr gerne“ sage ich kleinlaut und beide stapfen mit unseren Sachen nach oben.   
Max schaut mich an und grinst breit während ich rot anlaufe. Sie kommt mir ganz nahe.   
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir irgendwelche Sorgen machen musst“ flüstert sie und dann zwinkert sie mich an.   
Mein Gesicht wird noch heißer als zuvor und ich schnappe empört nach Luft. Mit einem Schubser gegen die Schulter von Max mache ich mich weiter auf den Weg nach oben. Sie geht nach unten und ich höre sie leise im Treppenhaus kichern. 

Die Wohnung ist schön, noch etwas kahl, aber schön. Es gibt ein helles Schlafzimmer mit Blick auf den See und ein kleines Wohnzimmer mit Durchreiche zur Küche. Das nötigste an Sachen ist da. Eine Couch, ein großes Bett sowie ein Kleiderschrank und die Küche ist komplett eingerichtet. Im Badezimmer befindet sich eine große Wanne.   
Ich lasse mich auf die Couch fallen während Max, Kenneth und Brad die letzte Kartons in die Wohnung stellen.   
„Danke Jungs, bis später dann, ist euch so gegen 18 Uhr recht?“   
„Ja perfekt! Oh ich freue mich schon darauf wenn ihr Tiffany kennen lernt.“ antwortet Brad und damit sind die beiden auch schon verschwunden.   
Max lässt sich neben mir auf die Couch fallen. Sie ist verschwitzt grinst aber über beide Ohren. Sie dreht sich und landet auf meinen Schoß und küsst mich wild. Mein ganzer Körper fängt an zu kribbeln. Als ich die Augen wieder öffne sehe ich in zwei funkelnde Augen.   
„Wir sind da“ flüstert Max in mein Ohr. „Unser eigenes Reich, nur für dich und mich“.   
„Hella ja!“ antworte ich schwer atmend.   
Sie saugt an meinem Ohrläppchen und ich stöhne leise auf, schiebe ihr Shirt nach oben und küsse sie wieder. Meine Hände gleiten über ihren Rücken und bleiben auf ihrem Po liegen, ich schiebe meine Hände in ihre Hosentaschen und mein Mund wandert an ihrem Hals entlang, dabei küsse und beiße ich sie sanft. Ich höre Maxs Stöhnen und mir wird heiß. Ich massiere ihren Po während ich an ihrem Schlüsselbein knabbere. Sie bewegt ihr Becken und treibt mich damit in den Wahnsinn. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zieht sie sich selber den Bh aus und mein Mund wandert zu ihren Brüsten. Ich lasse mich zur Seite kippen und ziehe sie mit mir. Lachend landet sie auf mir.   
„Ich bin so glücklich! Du machst mich so verdammt glücklich Chloe“. Ich muss schlucken, ich bin so gerührt.   
„Du machst mich auch glücklich Max. Danke, dass du in mein Leben zurückgekehrt bist und mich aus der ganzen Scheiße gerettet hast“.   
Sie legt ihre Stirn an meine. Ich spüre ihren Atem, ihr Herz scheint im gleichen Rhythmus wie meines zu schlagen. Ich drücke sie an mich und wir liegen eng aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch. Ich ziehe eine Hand aus ihrer Hosentasche und lasse meine Finger über ihren Rücken kreisen. Sie fängt an zu schnurren was in ein sanftes Atmen übergeht. Ich lausche ihrem ruhigen Atem und habe das Gefühl, dass endlich alles perfekt ist.


	15. Neue Freunde und alte Ängste

„Komm schon Max, wir haben eine Verabredung.“ höre ich Chloes Stimme und strecke mich.   
Ich liege auf der Couch, über mir liegt eine Decke und Chloe sitzt über meinem Kopf.   
„Müssen wir?“ gähne ich.   
„Tja Caulfield, selber schuld, das hast du dir selber eingebrockt.“ Chloe lacht und küsst mich auf die Stirn. „  
Los, sonst komme wir zu spät und ich will diese Tiffany kennen lernen und will sehen, ob sie mir gefährlich werden kann“. sie lacht dabei zwar, aber ich kenne sie zu gut um den sorgenvollen Unterton heraus zu hören.   
„Niemand wird dir jemals gefährlich werden können!“ sage ich bestimmt.   
Sie nickt und ich stehe auf und suche meine Sachen zusammen. Ich kann schließlich nicht halb nackt zu Brad und Kenneth rüber gehen.

Hand in Hand stehen wir vor der Tür unserer neuen Nachbarn. Brad öffnet die Tür und ein leises Knurren ertönt.   
„Tiffany ist etwas unhöflich,tut mir leid.“ sagt er und hinter ihm erscheint Kenneth mit einer kleinen Jack Russel Dame auf dem Arm.   
„Oh du bist aber süß“ ruft Chloe begeistert aus.   
Tiffany wird auf den Boden gelassen und stürmt schwanzwedelnd auf Chloe zu.   
„Na vielleicht sollte ich mir besser Sorgen machen“ raune ich ihr zu und folge Brad, der uns die Wohnung zeigt.   
Die Wohnung der beiden ist spiegelverkehrt zu unserer geschnitten und wir setzen uns im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Chloe wird von Tiffany verfolgt die gleich zu ihr auf die Couch hüpft und sich auf Chloes Schoß zusammen rollt und sich ausgiebig streicheln lässt.   
„Wahnsinn“ schallt der Bass von Kenneth durch den Raum.   
Eigentlich mag sie keine Fremden, vor allem keine Frauen. Da tut sie sich immer etwas schwer.“ erklärt er uns anerkennend  
„Tja, meine Chloe ist eine Hundeflüsterin.“ sage ich und schaue sie sanft an.   
Wir schauen uns die Karte vom Lieferservice an und bestellen. Kenneth und Brad bestehen darauf uns einzuladen, was uns gerade sehr gelegen kommt, also nehmen wir dankend an.   
„Was wollt ihr Mädels trinken?“ fragt Brad,   
„Chloe ein Bier?“ ich muss grinsen, was Chloe zum Glück nicht mitbekommt weil sie mit nicken beschäftigt ist.   
„Hmm und du Max, nein du musst mir helfen“ ich lache.   
„Ein Wasser bitte“ sage ich,   
„mit einem Schuss Zitrone“ fragt Brad,   
„ja gerne“.   
„Wow“ erwidert Chloe und Kenneth erklärt uns, dass Brad neben seinem Studium als Barkeeper arbeitet. „Er hat ein geübtes Auge dafür was die Menschen gerne trinken.“ lacht er und sein roter Bart wippt dabei auf und ab.   
Brad bringt uns unsere Getränke und setzt sich in einen Sessel uns gegenüber.   
„Also ihr zwei Hübschen, wo kommt ihr her? Chicago ist es nicht, oder?“ Ich schaue zu Chloe, sie hat die Luft angehalten.   
Kenneth schaut uns neugierig an. Ich atme schwer aus.   
„Ähm nein, wir sind aus Oregon, genauer Arcadia Bay“. Es entsteht ein Schweigen im Raum.   
„Wir haben von dem Tornado gehört, das ist ja furchtbar“ sagt Kenneth.   
„Uns und unsere Familien hat es nicht so doll getroffen. Alles halb so wild“ sagt Chloe.   
Sie klingt so, als ob sie es auch so meint und nimmt mir damit etwas die Schwere in mir.   
„Und ihr beide?“ fragt sie die beiden Männer aus.   
„Waschechte Chicagoer, geboren und aufgewachsen.“ sagt Brad stolz.   
„Naja und ich mit schottischen Wurzeln“ Kenneth zeigt auf sein rotes Haar und lacht verschmitzt. „Und meine Max trägt das Glück der Iren in ihren Genen.“ Chloe schaut mich an und zwinkert mir zu.   
Ihre Stimme ist so liebevoll und ihr Zwinkern sorgt dafür, dass mein Bauch sich so anfühlt, als ob hunderte Schmetterlinge darin leben.   
„Also, was führt euch in unser schönes Chicago? Oh Brad, wir müssen den beiden unbedingt alles zeigen!“   
„Wir sind hergekommen, weil ich hier mein Fotografiestudium fortsetzen möchte. Und Chloe will versuchen eine Werkstatt zu finden die sie zur Automechanikerin ausbildet. Und was macht ihr beide, neben Barkeeper sein?“   
„Sag bloß du gehst auf die SAIC?“Brad hüpft aufgeregt auf und ab und ich nicke   
„Oh wie fantastisch, dann kann ich dir da alles zeigen. Ich gehe auch dorthin und studiere Produktdesign. Aber, wenn du Fotografie studierst, wäre dann Los Angeles nicht praktischer für dich gewesen, wieso ausgerechnet Chicago, dann seid ihr ja jetzt ziemlich weit weg von eurer Heimat.“   
Wow, er schafft es genau die falschen Fragen zu stellen. Ich werde etwas nervös.   
„Naja, die SAIC hat einen sehr guten Ruf und mein ehemaliger Lehrer war auch hier und hat viel geschwärmt von der Uni und ähm, naja, ich wollte nach dem Tornado so weit weg wie möglich von allem.“ ich blicke zu Chloe.   
Sie wirft mir einen leicht skeptischen Blick zu. Zum Glück redet Kenneth weiter.   
„Ich arbeite als Sicherheitsmann und sorge dafür, dass die professionellen Sportler hier in Chicago in Ruhe ihre Spiele durchziehen können. Wenn ihr also mal für irgendwas Tickets braucht sagt mir Bescheid, ich kriege für alles mögliche welche. Außerdem gebe ich Teilzeit Kurse zur Selbstverteidigung.“   
Es klingelt und die Pizzen kommen. Chloe und ich stürzen uns wie ausgehungerte Tiere auf das Essen. Wir haben uns die letzten Tage nur von dem Proviant ernährt den Joyce uns eingepackt hat, das Geld haben wir für die Übernachtungen gebraucht. 

Wir reden den ganzen Abend mit den beiden Männern und lernen uns kennen. Ich mag die beiden, sie sind offen und nett und sehr hilfsbereit. Chloe scheint bis über beide Ohren in Tiffany verliebt zu sein, die beiden weichen nicht von der Seite der anderen.   
„Wie habt ihr beide euch kennen gelernt“ frage ich.   
Typisch ich, immer neugierig. Ich sehe, dass Kenneth rot wird, das sieht seltsam aus mit seinem roten Haar. Beide schauen sich an, Brad zuckt die Schultern und nickt leicht.   
„Also“ Brad räuspert sich. „lacht bitte nicht. Wir haben uns auf einer Gaming Konvention kennengelernt. Wir sind beide begeistere Cosplayer. Kenneth ging als Ork und ich als Blutelf. Es war magisch“ seine Augen fangen an zu glänzen „Wir sahen uns und es war um mich geschehen. Ich wusste, dieser Kerl ist der Mann meines Lebens.“ Brad errötet und schaut liebevoll zu seinem Partner.   
„Aka'Magosh“ antworte ich und beide sehen mich begeistert an.   
„Oh toll, eine Gleichgesinnte“ Brad fängt wieder an zu hüpfen.   
„Äh was für ein Gosh?“ fragt Chloe nur und beide Männer stimmen in mein Lachen mit ein.   
„Das ist ein Segen auf orkisch“ erkläre ich ihr.   
Ich sehe wie sie mit den Mund das Wort Nerd bildet und mich wieder an zwinkert. Doch die beiden sind auch begeisterte Brettspieler und wir versprechen den beiden bald mal einen WOW Spieleabend zu machen, auch wenn Chloe bei weitem nicht so begeistert ist wie ich, verspricht sie, dass sie mir zur liebe mitmachen wird. Was habe ich nur für ein Glück mit dieser Frau.   
Kenneth bietet mir an mir Morgen die nähere Umgebung zu zeigen da er frei hat, vor allem um ein paar Sachen einzukaufen. Chloe will mitkommen aber ich verbiete es ihr bis sie nicht wenigstens wieder schmerzfrei auftreten kann.   
„Und was soll ich die ganze Zeit machen?“ schmollt sie.   
„Du könntest herkommen und Tiffany Gesellschaft leisten während ich deine Freundin entführe“. Ich zucke kaum merklich zusammen bei dem Wort entführen.   
Brad schwärmt von den Theatern in der Stadt und Chloe und Kenneth rollen gemeinsam die Augen, was mich auflachen lässt. Ich hingegen werde bestimmt mal mit ihm mitgehen.   
Es ist schon nach Mitternacht und ich merke wie ich müde werde. Wir verabschieden uns und sind auf dem Weg zur Tür als Chloe plötzlich vor einem Bild im Flur stehen bleibt.   
Es zeigt Brad und Kenneth und auf ihren Armen sitzt ihr kleine Hündin. Das Bild ist im Manga Stil gezeichnet. Mich hat es vorhin schon gewundert, dass Chloe nichts gesagt hat, aber da hatte sie wohl nur Augen für ihre neue Freundin.   
„Wow, das ist ja krass, wer hat das gemacht?“ ruft sie vor lauter Entzückung aus.   
„Das war ich“ tönt es tief durch den Flur und Chloe schaut Kenneth mit großen Augen an.   
„Alter, das ist fantastisch. Ich versuche mich auch immer die Kanten so weich hin zu bekommen, vielleicht kannst du mir demnächst mal ein paar Tipps geben?“ fragt sie aufgeregt.   
Ja, ja, das ist meine Chloe, cooler Punk und Rebellin nach außen und im Inneren immer noch das Manga liebende junge Mädchen. Die beiden fachsimpeln noch kurz über Stifte und Material.  
„Na dann könnt ihr beide euch ja gut beschäftigen während ich Max unsere schönen Theater zeige“ sasgt Brad und wir gehen in unsere eigene Wohnung. 

Chloe schließt die Tür hinter sich und ich gehe auf sie zu, möchte sie umarmen und küssen, doch sie hält mich auf.   
„Ne, ne Caulfield. Nicht so schnell, los ab ins Schlafzimmer.“   
Ich gehe brav voran habe jedoch ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Das klingt nicht nach einem ´los, lass uns Spaß haben´ sondern nach einem ´mit dir habe ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen´.   
Zum Glück habe ich das Bett schon vorhin bezogen, sodass ich mich direkt daraufsetzen kann während Chloe auf mich zu humpelt.   
„Du hast den beiden nicht alles erzählt, was verheimlichst du?“ ich starte einen verzweifelten Versuch.   
„ich weiß nicht was du meinst!“ sage ich so unschuldig wie möglich.  
Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr mein Zögern nicht aufgefallen ist, aber Chloe streckt mir drohend den Finger entgegen.   
„Verarsch mich nicht! Ich habe das Zucken gesehen als du gefragt wurdest warum Chicago und nicht zum Beispiel L.A. Also, warum nicht L.A?“ Chloe verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Chloe, bitte!“ flehe ich.   
„Antworte! Sofort!“ Ich fühle mich total in die Ecke getrieben und meine Unsicherheit keimt in mir auf.   
„Weil das euer Traum war verdammt.“ Chloe guckt mich verwirrt an. „Rachel und du. Ihr wolltet nach Los Angeles. Also kam das für mich nie in Frage. Ich wusste, wenn ich mit dir Arcadia Bay verlasse dann überall hin, nur nicht L.A. Ich...ich bin so müde davon mit ihr zu konkurrieren. Und ich wollte nicht..ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wollte für uns einen eigenen Traum, ein eigenes Ziel. Etwas das nur uns beiden gehört. Ich wollte nicht, dass wir dort sind und du ständig an sie erinnert wirst und dir wünscht lieber mit ihr da sein zu können“ Ich lasse den Kopf sinken.   
Fürchte mich vor ihrer Reaktion. Chloe dreht sich um und verlässt das Schlafzimmer. Als ich aufsehe kann ich gerade noch ein paar blaue Strähnen erkennen die im Wohnzimmer verschwinden. Ich höre wie sie in ihrem Rucksack kramt und auf dem Balkon verschwindet. Prima Caulfield, hast du ja sauber hinbekommen. Ich traue mich nicht hinter zu gehen. Habe ich nun alles kaputt gemacht noch bevor es richtig anfängt? Angst und Selbstzweifel steigen in mir auf. Ich fange an zu zittern. Ich kann Chloe nicht verlieren, das überlebe ich einfach nicht.   
Ich höre erneut Schritte, sie ist auf dem Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sie riecht nach Gras, ich schaffe es noch immer nicht sie anzusehen. Ich fürchte mich vor dem was ich in ihrem Gesicht lesen werde.   
„Max, sieh mich an“ als ich mich nicht bewege kommt sie näher, legt ihre Hand unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich nach oben zu ihr zu schauen.   
Sie sieht verletzt aus, was mir sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen macht.   
„Das war das dümmste, was ich je von dir gehört habe.“ Sie seufzt. „Rachel ist tot. Niemand konkurriert mit dir! Ich bin HIER, mit DIR!“ ich höre die Wut in ihrer Stimme aufsteigen.   
Ich will mich aus ihrem Griff befreien, doch sie lässt nicht locker.   
„Hör zu Max, ich liebe dich. Und ich liebe Rachel. Aber sie ist nicht mehr da. Ich werde und will nicht verhindern an sie zu denken, das wäre ihr gegenüber nicht fair. Doch sie ist meine Vergangenheit und du, du bist meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft, versteh das doch endlich. Es gibt kein sie oder du! Es gibt nur dich!“   
„Es tut mir leid“ schluchze ich.   
Ich kann meine Tränen nicht zurück halten. Chloes Blick wird weich und sie lässt mein Kinn los und setzt sich neben mich.   
„Ach mein Dummerchen“ und damit zieht sie meinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Ich lasse mich bereitwillig darauf nieder und sie streicht mir über den Kopf.   
„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Niemals!“ sage ich.   
„Nichts passiert Super Max, ich wünschte nur, du hättest früher mit mir geredet, dann hätte ich dir den Unsinn schon aus dem Kopf geholt. Aber eines muss ich korrigieren, vielleicht gibt es doch Konkurrenz für dich.“ ich erstarre und sie fängt an zu lachen. „Tiffany ist wirklich das süßeste Wesen, was ich jemals gesehen habe.“   
Ich springe auf und stürze mich auf sie. Meine Hände packen ihre und halten sie auf das Bett gedrückt.   
„Du bist so eine Idiotin Price“ lache ich und küsse sie. „Aber du bist meine Idiotin, für immer“ erneut treffen sich unsere Lippen und sie öffnet leicht ihren Mund, das lasse ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und unsere Zungen verschmelzen miteinander. 

Schwer atmend und noch immer voller Endorphine von dem Orgasmus rolle ich mich von Chloe herunter und sehe zu ihr. Sie sieht ebenfalls glücklich aus, ihre Augen funkeln. Ich streiche ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.   
„Ich gehöre nur dir Max“ sagt sie und ich kann den Drang nicht widerstehen sie zu küssen.   
„Und ich gehöre nur dir Chloe. Für immer!“ sie zieht mich zu sich heran, wir verschränken unsere Finger miteinander und das letzte was ich sehe ist Chloes Brust, die sich langsam hebt und senkt. 

********************************************************************************  
Ich sitze auf der Bank auf der Klippe, am Horizont geht die Sonne unter und taucht alles in ein sanftes, oranges Licht. Die Wellen rauschen leise und der Wind singt in den Bäumen. Alles ist ruhig und friedlich und ich atme die salzige Meeresluft ein. Nichts erinnert an den Sturm, außer der kaputte Leuchtturm der wie ein Mahnmal meiner Entscheidung dasteht. Ich schließe die Augen, genieße es einfach nur hier zu sein.   
Ich höre eine Bewegung, lass die Augen aber geschlossen, jemand setzt sich neben mich. Ich lächel, drehe meinen Kopf. Sie ist so wunderschön. Ich würde am liebsten ein Foto von ihr machen. Ich atme ihren Duft ein.   
„Für jemanden den ich nie kennen gelernt habe bist du oft in meinen Träumen“ sage ich und schaue Rachel an.   
Sie lacht. Ihre braunen Augen treffen meine. Ich bin noch immer ganz ruhig, nicht so wie sonst wenn ich sie treffe.  
„Ja zu schade, ich glaube wir hätten uns gut verstanden, oder?“ ihre Stimme ist sanft, ohne eine unterschwellige Herausforderung wie sonst.   
„Du meinst bevor oder nachdem eine von uns die andere wegen Chloe umgebracht hätte.“   
Nun lachen wir beide.  
„Du bist lustig Max, ich weiß genau, warum Chloe dich so sehr liebt. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es okay ist. Sie gehört dir.“  
Sie klingt traurig und ich habe das Bedürfnis sie zu trösten. Ich lege vorsichtig einen Arm um sie.   
„Du wirst immer einen Platz in ihrem Herzen haben. Und ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du für sie da warst als ich es nicht konnte. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte. Ehrlich!“   
Sie nickt mich dankbar an, steht auf und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich kann Chloe verstehen ich hätte mich auch in sie verliebt wenn mein Herz nicht schon vergeben gewesen wäre.   
„Ich lasse euch beide jetzt alleine.“ sagt sie und geht mit der Anmut einer Löwin davon.   
Ich drehe meinen Kopf. Chloe steht da, sie sieht mich an. Mich, nicht Rachel, sie sieht mich an. Ich stehe auf und laufe auf sie zu. Sie streckt die Arme auseinander. Ich laufe schneller und springe sie an. Sie fängt mich auf und küsst mich. Wir gehen Hand in Hand zu der Bank und sehen uns den Sonnenuntergang an. Ich schmiege mich an sie und bin glücklich.   
Die Sonne verschwindet und der Himmel ist wolkenlos. Über uns erscheinen nach und nach Millionen Sterne. Eine Sternschnuppe fliegt über unseren Kopf hinweg.  
„Du musst dir was wünschen Chloe“ flüstere ich leise. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu ihr, sie sieht mich an. „Ich habe dich schon alles was ich brauche“ flüstert sie zurück und küsst mich.   
********************************************************************************

KLOPF, KLOPF, KLOPF.  
Ich schrecke hoch. Chloe liegt mir gegenüber und schläft. Was war das für ein Geräusch? Ich blinzel. Die Tür! Schnell ziehe ich mir einen Slip an und oh Mist, wo sind denn meine Sachen. Ich greife mir schnell ein Top von Chloe, es ist mir zu groß, bedeckt aber die wichtigsten Stellen. Ich gehe leise zur Tür um Chloe nicht wecken.   
„Hey Max bist du...oh anscheinend noch nicht!“ Kenneth, den habe ich ganz vergessen.   
Ich wollte mir eigentlich einen Wecker stellen, doch dann lag Chloes Hand zwischen meinen Schenkeln und ich habe die Welt vergessen. Mir steigt die Hitze ins Gesicht.   
„Sorry Kenneth, bin gleich so weit, gib mir nur ein paar Minuten“ er nickt und ich schließe die Tür. Chloe liegt auf dem Bett und sieht mich an.   
„Grrrrrr sexy“ schnurrt sie.   
Meine Knie werden weich bei dem Blick den sie mir zuwirft. Sie leckt sich über die Lippen und mein ganzer Körper schreit danach mich wieder zu ihr ins Bett zu legen. Ich ziehe ihr Top aus und werfe es ihr ins Gesicht.   
„Yeah Baby, zieh dich aus für mich“ ihre Stimme ist so lüstern, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme.   
„Vielleicht ein andern Mal, jetzt haben wir erst mal ein Date. Ich mit Kenneth, du mit Tiffany, los anziehen Punk Ass.“ Sie salutiert und steht aus dem Bett auf.   
Als sie an mir vorbei geht um sich Sachen zusammen zu suchen lässt sie ihre Hand über meine nackte Schulter gleiten und haut mir anschließend leicht auf den Po.   
„Du schuldest mir damit einen Strip, Hippie!“ 

Ich klopfe und sofort ertönt Gebell. Kenneth öffnet die Tür und der kleine Hund steht direkt hinter ihm.   
„Guten Morgen, da ist ja meine neue Lieblingsfreundin.“ säuselt Chloe.   
„Na super, so schnell bin ich ersetzbar“ sage ich gespielt schmollend. Kenneth knufft mich gegen den Arm.   
„Mach dir nichts draus, ich bin auch in Chloes Nähe außen vor.“   
Chloe gibt mir einen Abschiedskuss und verschwindet mit Tiffany in der Wohnung. 

„Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon“ fragt mich Kenneth, wir essen gerade ein Eis. „Schon fast mein ganzes Leben“ antworte ich ihm. „Chloe und ich sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Wir waren die besten Freunde. Dann musste ich jedoch weg ziehen und der Kontakt zu Chloe brach für 5 Jahre komplett ab, das war meine Schuld. Als ich dann im Herbst die Chance bekam an der Blackwell zu studieren und zu ihr zurück zu kehren, habe ich sie genutzt. Ich wusste schon als Kind, dass ich sie liebe. Doch erst nach meiner Rückkehr hat sich gezeigt, dass wir beide so füreinander empfinden. Ich hoffe, dass wir jetzt endlich unseren Platz gefunden haben, gemeinsam.“ Mit Kenneth zu reden fühlt sich gut und richtig an. Er ist ein toller Kerl, lieb und verständnisvoll. 

Wir stehen in einem riesigen Supermarkt. Ich schaue mich unsicher um.   
„Ich lasse dich erst Mal alleine und du schaust dich in Ruhe um. Ich mache meinen Einkauf und warte dann da vorne im Cafe auf dich. Du kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen“ ertönt die tiefe Stimme neben mir und ich nicke.   
Ich überlege, wie viel Geld wir noch haben. Ich würde gerne leckere Sachen für Chloe und mich kaufen und uns was tolles kochen, doch ich habe zu viel Angst unser Geld raus zu schmeißen, solange hier noch nicht alles im Fluss ist. Ich meine, wer weiß wie lange wir brauchen bis wir eine Werkstatt für Chloe finden. Und auch für die Wohnung fehlen uns noch Sachen. Ich erinnere mich an die Anfangszeit in Seattle zurück. Was ist wenn Chloe und ich anfangen ständig wegen Geld zu streiten, so wie Mom und Dad damals. Ich spüre wie Panik ich mir hoch kocht. Ich habe das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können.   
Mein Handy piept. Ich sehe rauf, es ist eine Nachricht mit einem Bild.  
Chloe: „Hey Super Max, ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich liebe dich!“ dazu ein Bild von ihr mit Tiffany die ihr durchs Gesicht leckt. 

Augenblicklich löst sich die Panik. Ich kaufe ein paar günstige Lebensmittel ein.   
„Tja Chloe, wir werden wohl die nächsten Wochen erst Mal von Nudeln und Cornflakes leben. Ich hoffe du bereust es trotzdem nicht mit mir mitgekommen zu sein.“ murmel ich leise.   
Ich stehe an der Kasse, da piept wieder mein Handy. Erstaunt starre ich aufs Display.

Victoria: „Hey Max, ich hoffe, euch geht es gut. Ich habe mit meinem Bekannten Danny gesprochen, der mit der Galerie. Du sollst dich bei ihm melden. Grüße an Chloe! Vic“

Dazu hat sie mir eine Nummer und Adresse geschickt. Ich bezahle meine Einkäufe und rufe nervös dieses Danny an. Wir verabreden uns für morgen, ich soll ein paar Bilder mitbringen und er schaut dann, was er für mich tun kann.   
Breit grinsend gehe ich zu dem rothaarigen Riesen in dem Cafe, er hat gerade seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken und wir gehen zurück. Ich kaufe noch ein Eis für Chloe.   
Wir öffnen die Tür, Chloe liegt auf der Couch, auf ihrem Bauch liegt zusammengerollt die kleine Hündin. Beide schnarchen um die Wette. Ich bedeute Kenneth leise zu sein, zücke meine Kamera und es macht klick. Tiffanys Ohren zucken und Chloe öffnet die Augen.   
„Ha, ihr habt uns erwischt“ lacht sie ertappt auf. „Hast du mir was mitgebracht“ fragt meine Punkerin und als ich ihr das Eis entgegenstrecke jubelt sie laut auf. 

Ich habe alle Einkäufe in die Küchenschränke verteilt und gehe zu Chloe ins Wohnzimmer. Das Eis ist schon aufgegessen und sie grinst mich glücklich an. Ich setze mich neben sie und lege meinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab. Ich erzähle ihr von meiner Panikattacke im Supermarkt. Sie nimmt meine Hand.   
„Und wenn ich für den Rest meines Lebens nur noch Bohnen aus der Dose essen muss, es ist mir alles egal, Hauptsache wir sind zusammen“ flüstert sie in mein Ohr, ihr warmer Atem streift mich und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.   
„Morgen habe ich einen Termin. Vic hat mir einen Kontakt zu einer Galerie hergestellt. Vielleicht kann ich da versuchen ein paar Bilder zu verkaufen, damit wir etwas Geld haben.“   
„Das ist toll Max. Und ich habe mir ein paar Werkstätten raus gesucht die auch ausbilden. Morgen will ich da mal hin. Und ja, schau nicht so streng, dem Fuß geht es immer besser“ wie zum Beweis bewegt sie ihn vorsichtig.   
„Na gut“ seufze ich, „Aber du trägst noch den Verband um den Fuß zu stützen, verstanden.?“   
„Aye Aye Max. Und hey, selbst wenn du keine Galerie Platz bekommst und ich keine Werkstatt finde, dann wird uns schon etwas einfallen. Wir kriegen das hin, gemeinsam. Hauptsache wir haben uns, das ist alles was zählt.“ Ich schlucke.   
„Chloe Price, was hast du mit der pessimistischen Punkerin gemacht die ich in Arcadia Bay wiedergefunden habe?“ ziehe ich sie auf.   
Chloe rollt sich auf meinen Schoß und schaut mir tief in die Augen. Ich vergesse beim Blick in ihre Augen das Atmen.   
„Den Pessimismus brauche ich nicht mehr, mit dir an meiner Seite. Ich habe, seit du bei mir bist, wieder das Gefühl komplett zu sein und endlich eine Zukunft zu haben. Und meine Zukunft heißt Max Caulfield. Und nun halt die Klappe und küss mich.“   
Das tue ich und ich spüre wie mir Tränen die Wange herab laufen. Tränen des Glücks, ich kann es nicht fassen, dass das hier alles wirklich passiert. Das ich mein Leben mit dieser tollen Frau teilen darf. Ich schiebe meine Hände unter ihr Top und sie erschaudert.   
„Deine Hände sind kalt“ nuschelt Chloe in den Kuss hinein. Ich grinse breit und erwidere nur, dass ich es weiß. 

Mein Handy klingelt. Was ist denn heute nur los. Ich schaue Chloe an und sie erlaubt mir ran zu gehen. Es ist meine Mom, mit einem Videoanruf. Chloe krabbelt von mir herunter und setzt sich wieder neben mich. Ich nehme den Anruf an.   
„Hey Mom, hey Dad, wie geht es euch?“ winke ich in die Handykamera.   
„Hey Schatz, hey Chloe, schön euch zu sehen. Wir wollten euch unbedingt mal sehen und fragen, ob ihr euch schon eingelebt habt“ tönt mir Mom verzerrt entgegen.   
Vermutlich verdeckt ihr Finger wieder halb das Mikrofon. Doch bevor ich was antworten kann schiebt sich Dads Kopf in den Vordergrund.   
„Chloe, ich hoffe du passt gut auf mein Mädchen auf!“ sagt er streng.   
Chloe lacht gelassen und erzählt meinen Eltern von ihrem verstauchten Fuß und wie ich mich um sie kümmere. Ich erzähle den beiden von Brad und Kenneth und das es nächste Woche los geht mit der Uni. Während ich rede spüre ich wie Chloe leise ihre Hand in meinen Schoß legt und sie die Innenseiten meiner Schenkel langsam auf und ab fährt. Dabei verzieht sie keine Miene. Aber mein Kopf wird immer weicher und mir fallen kaum noch die richtigen Worte ein und ich komme ins stottern.   
„Geht es dir nicht gut Liebling?“ fragt Mom besorgt.   
Ich versuche mich zu räuspern und damit ein stöhnen zu vermeiden, Chloes Hand erhöht den Druck während ich Mühe habe das Handy ruhig zu halten.   
„Ich...ähm....hmmmm...ich bin etwas erschöpft....ich hatte heute viel zu tun....ähhh...und so.“   
„Dann lassen wir euch mal jetzt in Ruhe“ sagt Dad.  
Ich kann nur nicken, Chloe winkt mit der freien Hand.   
„Tschau Vanessa und Ryan keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich gut um Max“ und sie legt auf.   
„Bist du verrückt geworden“ stöhne ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.   
Chloe greift in den Bund meine Hose und zieht mich auf ihren Schoß, sie öffnet meine Hose und schiebt ihre Hand hinein. Ich lehne mich an sie und höre mit dem lächerlichen Versuch auf meine Atmung kontrollieren zu wollen. Ihre freie Hand lässt sie unter mein Shirt gleiten, bahnt sich einen Weg zu meinen Brüsten die sie aus dem Bh befreit und sie massiert. Ich spüre ihren Atem an meinem Ohr.   
„Sag nicht, dass es dir nicht gefällt. So feucht wie du bist würde ich dir eh nicht glauben.“   
„Oh Chloe, du bringst mich noch um den Verstand.“ dabei schiebe ich mein Becken hoch und wir ziehen mir gemeinsam die Hose aus.   
„Das ist der Plan Hippie“ erwidert ihre Stimme nah an meinem Ohr und beißt mir sanft ins Ohrläppchen. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Sie lässt ihre Hand etwas höher wandern, streichelt mein Tattoo und schiebt dann meinen Slip zur Seite. Wieder ertönt ihre Stimme an meinem Ohr. „Ich habe deinen Eltern versprochen mich gut um dich zu kümmern, also werde ich das auch tun“ sagt sie und lässt zwei Finger in mich gleiten. Ich bäume mich unter ihrer Berührung auf.   
„Oh Fuck Chloe“ stöhne ich auf.   
Ich nehme ein leises Kichern war während Chloe ihre Finger in mir bewegt.   
„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl“ raunt sie.   
Ich lege einen Arm hinter ihren Nacken um irgendwie halt zu finden, mit der anderen Hand massiere ich mir meine freie Brust. Ich winde mich auf meiner Freundin während sie mich mit ihren Fingern verwöhnt.   
Schwer atmend und erschöpft breche ich auf ihr zusammen. Sie hält mich fest im Arm während ich versuche wieder klar zu denken.   
„Du bist der Wahnsinn“ sage ich mit schwerer Zunge.   
Ich drehe mich auf Chloes Schoß um und küsse sie. Ich lasse meine Hand zu ihrer Hose gleiten. Sie hält sie auf und zwinkert mir zu.   
„Ich mache ein paar Tage Pause“ ich nicke, halte stattdessen ihr Gesicht in meinen Händen und küsse sie intensiv.  
„Ich hab jetzt einen Bärenhunger. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sex so viel Energie verschlingt“ ich grinse breit. Chloe legt ihren Kopf schief und schaut mich nachdenklich an.   
„Was ist?“ frage ich verwundert über ihre Reaktion.   
Ihre Hand fährt leicht über meine Rücken.  
„Jetzt wo du weißt wie sich das so anfühlt, bereust du es da so lange gewartet zu haben?“ Ich reiße entsetzt die Augen auf.   
Manchmal frage ich mich wo sie solche Gedanken herholt. Ich schmiege mich an sie.   
„Nein Chloe, auf dich zu warten und zu hoffen war genau richtig für mich. Denn ich wollte eh niemand anderen als dich!“ sie nickt und ich küsse sie auf die Nasenspitze.   
„Na los, ich koche uns was.“ damit springe ich auf und gehe in die Küche und mache uns Nudeln mit Tomatensoße.  
„Das ist fantastisch“ mampft mir Chloe mit vollem Mund entgegen.   
„Genau das richtige für einen Piratenkapitän, nicht wahr Captain Redbeard?“ lache ich und Chloe wischt sich die Soße aus dem Gesicht während sie dabei rot anläuft.

\--------------------------

Das Weckerklingeln reißt mich aus dem Schlaf. Keine Träume heute. Super! Chloe liegt hinter mir, hält mich in ihren Armen. Ich höre ein unzufriedenes Murren an meinem Ohr.   
„Müssen wir wirklich aufstehen“ knurrt meine blau haarige Punkerin.   
Ich drehe mich in ihren Armen um.   
„Na los Schlafmütze. Es wird Zeit für uns Chicago im Sturm zu erobern.“   
„Komm, sonst dusche ich alleine“ und schon bin ich aus dem Bett aufgesprungen und auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer, dabei höre ich wie Chloe sich schwerfällig aus dem Bett rollt und laut gähnt.   
Das gemeinsame duschen ist bei uns zum Ritual geworden, auch wenn es meistens ganz harmlos ist, aber diese Nähe genießen wir beide. 

Ich beobachte Chloe wie sie auf dem Bett sitzt und sich versucht den Fuß zu bandagieren. Ich knie mich vor sie.   
„Lass mich dir helfen“ sage ich sanft und sie nickt.   
Ich schmiere noch etwas mehr Salbe auf dem Knöchel und lege ihr den Verband um.   
„Gut so?“ frage ich.   
„Perfekt“ antwortet sie.   
Ich schaue zu ihr hoch und sie schaut mir in den Ausschnitt. Ich haue ihr aufs Bein.   
„Ich meine den Fuß du Blödmann“. Sie lässt ihn leicht kreiseln.   
„Jap, der ist auch perfekt“.   
Wir beide lachen und ziehen uns fertig an und verlassen die Wohnung. Die Treppen gelingen Chloe schon viel besser, das erleichtert mich sehr. Vor dem Haus bleiben wir Hand in Hand stehen.   
„Also wir treffen uns dann nachher wieder in der Wohnung, ja?“ fragt Chloe mich. Wir haben beschlossen, dass jeder alleine sein Glück versucht. Ich nicke und gebe ihr einen Kuss. Sie will sich gerade wegdrehen und los laufen, da fällt mir etwas ein.   
„Ach Chloe?“ sie dreht sich zu mir um. „Ich wollte dich was fragen. Ich meine, ich habe mir überlegt wie wir gemeinsam unsere Zeit nutzen können und habe mich gefragt.“ ich spüre wie ich rot werde. Ich komme mir albern vor. Chloe schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. „Ich dachte mir, vielleicht können wir ja gemeinsam ein Buch lesen. Also so das wir uns gegenseitig vorlesen. Das würde ich toll finden, wenn dir das zu albern oder kitschig ist, ist es aber auch okay.“   
Ich schaue zu Boden. Chloe legt eine Hand an meine Wange.   
„Max, das ist eine fantastische Idee. Ich würde das gerne machen. Magst du uns ein Buch besorgen?“  
Ich nicke und küsse sie wild. Mein Herz hat einen kleinen Sprung gemacht. Unsere Wege trennen sich.   
Ich steige aus der U Bahn aus, mit meiner Mappe in der Hand und merke wie ich mit jedem Schritt in Richtung Galerie nervöser werde. 

Ich schaue auf das Schild der Galerie. Mein Puls rast. Ich gehe hinein und ein Windspiel erklingt. An einem Tresen steht ein Mann. Er ist groß und dünn. Trägt einen viel zu langen Schal, ein buntes Hemd und eine riesengroße Brille auf der Nase. Die braunen Haare sind zurück gegellt und stechend grüne Augen funkeln mich an. Alles an ihm schreit: ´Arroganz`.   
Ich will mich gerade vorstellen da blafft er mich auch schon an.   
„Hau ab, Kinder haben hier nichts zu suchen“.   
WOW, ich spüre wie Wut in mir hoch kocht. Was bildet der Idiot sich eigentlich ein. Ich wette seine Brille ist noch nicht mal echt. Ich schlucke meine Wut herunter. Bin ich froh, dass Chloe nicht mitgekommen ist, die würde den Kerl jetzt zerfleischen.   
„Also erstens bin ich kein Kind mehr. Zweitens habe ich einen Termin. Mit Danny. Ich bin Max Caulfield.“ ich schaue ihn herausfordernd an. Seine Miene weicht auf.  
„Oh hallo Max, entschuldige, stimmt wir waren verabredet. Tut mir leid, ich bin heute mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden.“ er kommt um den Tresen herum und reicht mir die Hand.   
„Also Vic hat dich in den höchsten Tönen gelobt. ABER, nur weil ich mit ihrer Familie befreundet bin werde ich nichts tun was mir oder meinem Geschäft schadet, verstanden?“ bevor ich antworten kann redet er weiter. „Ich nehme normalerweise keine Newcomer bei mir auf, aber wie gesagt, Vic hat dich sehr gelobt, das höre ich selten bei ihr.“ er legt die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. „Eigentlich habe ich das noch nie von ihr gehört, naja, da sind wir jedenfalls. Zeig mal deine Werke her“ fordert er mich auf.  
Ich reiche ihm meine Mappe.   
„Oh das ist, wow“ sagt er.   
Ich kann nicht raus hören ob er es gut oder schlecht findet.   
„Das meinte sie also mit was besonderem, verstehe. Hör zu Maxine“   
„Nur Max“ unterbreche ich ihn. Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Egal hör zu ´nur Max´. Polaroids sind, wie soll ich es sagen, selten. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wie der Markt dafür aufgestellt ist. Aber du hast ein tolles Auge für die Farben und die Kompositionen.“ Ich will etwas erwidern doch Danny hebt die Hand. „Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Pass auf, ich habe noch ein wenig Platz frei. Den gibt es natürlich nicht umsonst. Normalerweise zahlen die Leute erst um hier einen Platz zu bekommen, aber da du quasi eine Freundin der Familie bist werde ich eine Ausnahme machen. Aber wenn ich merke, dass deine Sachen nur meinen Platz stehlen fliegen sie raus, verstanden? Ich weiß, wie schwer das Leben als Anfänger in der Szene ist. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Ich bekomme 10% von den Einnahmen deiner Bilder und du kümmerst dich um alles andere. Oder ich manage dich auch, kümmere mich um so was wie Steuern und den ganzen Rechtskram und so weiter und erhalte dafür 20% der Einnahmen.“ Ich möchte antworten aber er hebt wieder die Hand um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich stelle nur exklusiv aus. Also darfst du die Bilder die du hierher bringst nicht anderswo verkaufen. Natürlich darfst du sie privat behalten oder auch fürs Studium nutzen. Und ich brauche von allen Menschen einen Modellvertrag die du ablichtest“   
Er schaut auf ein Bild von Chloe, die Sonne steht tief im Hintergrund und eine Rauchwolke hüllt ihr Gesicht mysteriös ein.   
“Ohne Vertrag keine Ausstellung. Soweit alles klar?“ ich bin mir unsicher ob ich jetzt rede darf. Dieser strenge, professionelle Ton macht mich nervös und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dem Ganzen hier gewachsen bin. Er tippt mit den Fuß auf den Boden und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.   
„Ähm ja, verstanden. Ich glaube, das mit dem managen klingt ganz gut. So würde ich das gerne machen.“ sage ich leise.  
„Hör zu Max“ Danny seufzt schwer und sieht mich abschätzend an. „Die Kunstszene ist ein Haifischbecken. Wenn du dem nicht gewachsen und dir unsicher wegen deines Talents bist, dann sollten wir das hier lieber lassen.“ seine grünen Augen fixieren mich prüfend.  
„Auf keinen Fall“ sage ich empört. „Ich will das hier und ich bin gut genug dafür“.   
Wow, wo kam das denn her? Aber egal, anscheinend ist es genau das, was er hören wollte. Er reicht mir die Hand und ich schlage ein. Er führt mich in sein Büro wo wir Verträge unterschreiben. Er gibt mir auch ein paar Vordrucke für Modellverträge mit sowie eine Liste an Unterlagen die er von mir braucht um für mich alles vorzubereiten.   
„Je schneller ich alles von dir habe, desto schneller können wir deine Sachen ausstellen. Vertraust du mir mit den Preisen?“ fragt er mich.   
Oh je, ich habe mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ich für meine Bilder bekommen wollen würde, also nicke ich.   
Ich gehe mit klopfendem Herzen und einem breiten Grinsen in einen Bücherladen. Ich suche lange nach einem passenden Buch. Plötzlich springt mir ein Titel ins Auge und ich kaufe das Buch. Mit meiner Beute und einem Haufen Freude mache ich mich auf den Weg in die Wohnung. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass Chloe auch gute Neuigkeiten hat, dann können wir heute Abend feiern.


	16. Licht und Schatten

Meine Laune ist im Keller. Von den sechs Werkstätten die ich mir raus gesucht habe, habe ich gerade die fünfte verlassen. Ohne Erfolg. Sie suchen niemanden mehr. „Bestimmt nur weil ich eine Frau bin, diese Wichser.“ Ich trete meine Zigarette aus. Au verdammt, die Drehung war zu doll für den Fuß. Ich atme schwer aus und gehe zur letzten Werkstatt. Meine Hoffnung ist gleich null, aber ich muss es wenigsten versuchen, für Max und mich.  
Vor mir steht ein älterer Mann. Sein blauer Overall steht vor Schmiere und Öl. Er schaut mich skeptisch an.  
„Hey!“ ich hebe die Hand zum Gruß. „Ich bin Chloe und ich suche einen Ausbildungsplatz“.   
Ich setze mein nettestes Lächeln auf. Der Typ starrt mich an. „Ich habe im Internet gelesen, dass ihr hier auch ausbildet.“ versuche ich es weiter.  
Seine Haare sind kurz geschoren um seinen Hals erkenne ich eine Hundemarke. Na Prima, noch ein Exsoldat. Er zieht geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.  
„Und du verstehst was von Autos?“ fragt er.   
Ich spüre wie die Wut in mir hoch kocht. Können diese ganzen Kerle mal nicht immer so tun als ob ich als Frau keine Ahnung habe.  
„Jap“ erwidere ich und blicke ihn herausfordern an, er zeigt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Werkzeugkoffer.   
„Reich mir mal den Kurbelwellen Gegenhalteschlüssel“. Ich schaue in den Motor und dann irritiert zu ihm. Er schnaubt die Luft aus.   
„Alter, was soll das? Für die Arbeit brauchst du einen Riemenspanner Schlüssel“.   
Der Typ macht mich wütend und es ist mir egal, ob ich mir mit meinem Ton gerade meine letzte Chance versaut habe. Ich lasse mich von dem Penner doch nicht verarschen.  
„Scheiße Kleine, du bist gut“ er lacht herzlich auf.   
„Pass auf, Alex ist heute nicht da, ich darf da nichts entscheiden. Komm doch morgen wieder vorbei, so um 11 Uhr. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl bei dir. Ich bin übrigens Rico. “  
Ich schaue irritiert und er lächelt mich nun freundlich an.  
„Äh danke Rico, dann bis morgen“.  
Ich drehe mich um und plötzlich macht es in meinem Kopf klick. Das war ein Test von ihm. Raffinierter Sack. Das war noch keine Zusage, aber ich habe ein gutes Gefühl. Mit vorsichtigem Optimismus gehe ich nach Hause.  
Mein Fuß schmerzt vom vielen herum laufen und der blöden Bewegung vorhin. Ich blicke die Treppen hoch. Nur noch 4 Stockwerke, dann kann ich ihn hochlegen. Ich darf nur nicht zeigen, dass ich mich überanstrengt habe, sonst kriege ich Ärger mit Max, darauf habe ich heute so gar keine Lust.

Ich lasse mich auf die Couch fallen und lege den Fuß hoch. Da fällt mein Blick auf den Werkzeugkoffer in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers. Ich starre ihn an. Max ist noch nicht da und ich muss mir die Zeit vertreiben. Ich trage den Koffer zur Couch und mache ihn auf. Ganz oben liegt das Bild von Mom, Dad und mir, welches Mom in ihrem Nachttisch aufbewahrt hatte.   
Ich spüre Tränen in mir aufsteigen. Unter dem Bild liegt ein Brief. Der Handschrift auf dem Umschlag nach zu urteilen ist der eindeutig von David. Ich weiß nicht,ob ich ihn lesen will oder nicht. Ich seufze, wische mir die Tränen weg und öffne den Umschlag, darin ist ein Brief.

„Liebe Chloe,  
ich hoffe sehr, dass du diesen Brief hier lesen wirst und ihn nicht einfach weg schmeißt.  
Es fällt mir schwer, dir diese Zeilen zu schreiben, aber es ist mir wichtig. Inzwischen habe ich eingesehen, dass ich einen Riesenfehler gemacht habe in unserer Beziehung.  
Ich kam in dein Leben und war der Meinung dir sagen zu müssen, wie du dich zu benehmen hast, was richtig und was falsch ist. Ich wollte dir Rolle eines Vaters für dich einnehmen.  
Doch du hast einen Vater, den kann ich nicht ersetzen.   
Deine rebellische Art hat mich immer gestört, da ich an Disziplin und Ordnung glaube,  
und ich deine Mom vor Kummer beschützen wollte.   
Ich weiß, dass ich es übertrieben habe und damit viel Streit provoziert habe. Ich habe, als du nach Seattle aufgebrochen bist, mir eine Stelle für Hilfe für Veteranen gesucht. Einmal die Woche treffen wir uns und reden. Das hilft mir.  
Ich verstehe nun besser, wo meine Fehler lagen. Aber eines will ich dir trotzdem sagen,  
ich wollte Joyce und dich immer nur beschützen, wenn auch auf die falsche Art und Weise.  
Chloe, deine Mutter ist meine Familie und ich hoffe, dass du es auch eines Tages sein willst.   
Ich hoffe, dass es Max und dir gut gehen wird in Chicago und du mir eines Tages verzeihen kannst, dass ich so unfair zu dir war.  
Du bist eine tolle und starke Frau und kannst stolz auf dich sein!  
In Liebe,  
Dein David“

Scheiße ist das sein ernst? Ich lese den Brief noch einmal. Ich bin so in die Zeilen vertieft, dass ich richtig zusammenzucke als plötzlich Max neben mir auftaucht. Ich blinzel sie an.   
„Chloe, was ist passiert?“ fragt sie besorgt. Ich schaue nur verwirrt. „Du siehst aus, als ob du einen Geist gesehen hast und warum weinst du denn?“   
Ich fasse mir an die Wange. Tatsächlich, sie ist total nass.Ich reiche Max den Brief und beobachte sie während sie liest.   
„Hmmm, das klingt, aufrichtig und ist irgendwie“ sie sucht nach den richtigen Worten. „süß von ihm“.  
Ich versuche die Worte süß und David in meinem Kopf zusammen zu fügen, doch es will mir nicht gelingen. Max schaut mich an, zieht mich lachend zu sich.  
„Ach Punk Ass, es ist niedlich, wenn du so angestrengt nachdenkst. Aber gib zu, es ist wirklich nett von ihm“.  
„Ich schätze ja, ich...ich weiß nicht.“ ich lege die Stirn in Falten.  
„Hast du Hunger? Soll ich uns was kochen? Vielleicht bringt dich das auf andere Gedanken“ fragt Max. Ich nicke nur. Sie gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
„Lass es einfach kurz sacken. Und ich bin gleich wieder bei dir. Möchtest du was zum kühlen für den Fuß haben?“ ich fühle mich ertappt.   
„Ja gerne“ nuschle ich verlegen. Woher weiß sie, dass er weh tut?

Als wir zusammen auf der Couch sitzen und essen erzählt sie mir von ihrem Treffen in der Galerie. Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht dabei war. Ich glaube ich hätte diesen Danny vermöbelt, so wie er zu Beginn mit meiner Max umgegangen ist.  
„Und dann dachte ich nur, gut, dass du nicht dabei bist, du hättest ihn vermutlich verprügeln wollen. Wo er doch so ein Arsch am Anfang war“ lacht sie.  
Ich schaue sie an, ihr Lachen wirkt ansteckend. Mein beklemmendes Gefühl wegen Davids Brief löst sich.  
„Ja, das hätte ich wohl. Keiner darf so mit dir reden. Aber schön, dass er dir eine Platz in der Galerie geben will. Vermutlich hätte ich dir das nur versaut mit meiner Wut“ ich werde etwas rot.   
„Wie lief es bei dir?“ ihre Stimme klingt vorsichtig.  
„Ach fast alles Idioten. In den ersten 5 Werkstätten waren so eklige Machokerle die alle der Meinung waren sie seinen besser, nur weil sie einen verdammten Schwanz haben. In der letzten war dann ein Kerl, sein Name ist Rico, der war eigentlich ganz cool. Der konnte aber nichts entscheiden, also muss ich Morgen noch mal hin, wenn der Chef da ist. Der hat mich ganz schön herein gelegt. Wollte, dass ich ihm Werkzeug bringe, welches er für die Arbeit gar nicht gebraucht hat. Er wirkte recht begeistert von mir als ich ihm sagte, dass das nicht das richtige Werkzeug ist. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl, aber mehr werde ich wohl erst morgen erfahren.“ Max umarmt mich stürmisch.  
„Das ist wunderbar, ich wette damit hat er nicht gerechnet, dass die tollste Frau der Welt vor ihm steht.“ ich werde rot und Max küsst mich überschwänglich.

Sie nimmt unsere Teller und geht in die Küche. Ich versuche vorsichtig den Fuß etwas anders zu lagern um den Schmerz zu umgehen. Sie kommt zurück ins Wohnzimmer, sieht meinen Fuß an und setzt sich ans Ende der Couch. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen nimmt sie mein Bein auf ihren Schoß, wickelt vorsichtig den Verband ab und massiert mir den Knöchel.  
„Hör auf so zu tun als würde er nicht weh tun.“ sagt sie streng zu mir.   
Ihre vorsichtige Massage tut mir gut und lasse mich nach hinten fallen, ich schließe die Augen.  
„Max, ich muss da morgen hin“ sage ich während ich die Luft einziehe als sie auf einer schmerzende Stelle Druck ausübt.   
Sie greift zu der Salbe die sie in der Hosentasche hatte und schmiert sie sich auf die Hände, verreibt sie dann über den leicht geschwollenen Knöcheln. Sie Salbe ist angenehm kühl.  
„Ich weiß! Ich werde dich mit dem Truck hinfahren. Anschließend fahren wir zur Galerie und geben meine Unterlagen ab.“ sie nimmt einen neuen Verband und wickelt ihn um meinen Fuß herum.  
„Danke“ sage ich.   
Noch immer gibt es Momente, da rührt mich ihre Fürsorge sehr. Sie nimmt sich ein Kissen, steht auf und legt mein Bein darauf ab.  
Ich verfolge ihre Schritte mit meinen Augen als sie sich durch den Raum bewegt. Sie geht zu ihrer Tasche und holt ein Buch heraus. Es geht um eine junge Frau auf dem Weg zu sich selbst lese ich auf dem Einband.   
„Na dann, leg los“ sage ich neckend.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzt sich sich an mein Kopfende und drapiert meinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß. Mit einer Hand hält sie das Buch und mit der anderen fängt sie an mir durch die Haare zu streichen. Ich merke, wie ich mehr und mehr entspanne und ihren Worten zuhöre. Max hat eine angenehme Lesestimme. Und die Geschichte ist gar nicht so langweilig wie sie auf den ersten Blick klang. Ich schließe die Augen und entspanne immer mehr während ich den Worten des Buches lausche.

Ein Geräusch ertönt, es ist gleichzeitig vertraut und doch unbekannt. Ich schlage die Augen auf und stelle fest, dass ich noch immer auf der Couch liege. Draußen ist es inzwischen dunkel.  
Ich blicke mich nach dem Geräusch um. Ich bin in eine Decke gehüllt, mein Kopf und mein Fuß liegen jeweils auf einem Kissen.  
Max sitzt ein wenig Abseits der Couch auf dem Boden. Vor ihr liegt die Kameraausrüstung von Nathan. Sie sieht sich alles genau an. Ich sehe ihren angestrengten Blick von der Seite. Sie dreht wie wild an Knöpfen und drückt auf Tasten. Ich muss lächeln. Sie so fasziniert zu sehen macht mich glücklich. Schon damals als Kind, wenn sie von irgendetwas besessen war und es unbedingt können oder begreifen wollte hatte sie dieses Funkeln in den Augen.  
„Hey Hippie! Was tust du denn da?“   
Max zuckt erschrocken zusammen. Sie schaut mich an, als ob sie völlig woanders gewesen wäre. Auf ihrem Gesicht erscheint ein nervöses Lächeln.  
„Ich dachte mir, dass Kris vielleicht recht hat und ich meinen fotografischen Horizont etwas erweitern sollte. Also habe ich angefangen mich mit der Ausrüstung zu beschäftigen. Ich will an meinem ersten Tag an der Uni doch nicht wie ein Versager wirken der keine Ahnung von seiner Kamera hat.“  
„Dann hängst du die Polaroids an den Nagel?“ ich merke wie mich der Gedanke traurig macht, Max ohne die Polaroidkamera ist doch nicht Max.  
„Oh nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich will mein Repertoire einfach nur erweitern. Der Tag an dem ich die Polaroidfotografie aufgebe ist der Tag an dem du mich einweisen lassen kannst, dann habe ich mich vollständig verloren.“ Sie streicht verträumt über Dads alte Kamera.  
„Übrigens, wenn dir das Buch zu langweilig ist sag doch was und schlaf nicht einfach ein“  
Sie streckt mir die Zunge heraus und zwinkert mich an. Ich merke wie mein ganzes Gesicht glüht und rot wird.  
„Ich...nein...das ist es nicht. Ich war einfach so entspannt und du hast so schön gelesen und....nein, es gefällt mir.“ Max fängt an zu lachen.  
„Alles gut Punkqueen, ich ziehe dich nur auf.“ sie wirft mir einen Luftkuss zu und ich versuche zu schmollen.   
Sie steht vom Boden auf und kommt zu mir, kniet sich vor die Couch und küsst mich. Ich werde weich wie Butter in der Sonne. Ich kann nicht mal mein gespieltes Schmollen aufrecht erhalten.  
„Komm schon, wir sollten ins Bett gehen, morgen wird ein aufregender Tag für uns, wir müssen anfangen unsere Zukunft auf zu bauen“ sagt sie, steht auf und reicht mir die Hand.   
Wir gehen ins Badezimmer und putzen uns die Zähne. Max lehnt sich vorsichtig gegen mich und ich lege meinen freien Arm um ihre Hüfte. Im Schlafzimmer entkleiden wir uns gegenseitig und legen uns hin. Sie liegt wie fast jeden Abend in meinen Armen. Ob ich jemals wieder ohne sie einschlafen kann? Völlig egal, denn das will ich auch gar nicht!  
„Morgen bist du aber mit vorlesen dran“ kommt es von Max mehr gegähnt als gespochen.  
„Alles was du willst Baby!“ ich küsse sie in den Nacken und schließe die Augen.

\--------------------------------------

Ich rieche Kaffee. Mit geschlossen Auge taste ich umher, greife mein Handy und schaue mit einem halbem Auge auf die Uhr. Kurz nach 9 Uhr. Puh, ich muss aufstehen. Ich setze mich auf und sehe mich um. Das Bett ist neben mir leer.   
„Hmpf!“ ich stehe auf und strecke mich.   
Bewege vorsichtig den Fuß, er fühlt sich wieder besser an. In der Küche treffe ich auf Max. Sie sitzt über einen Haufen Papieren und schiebt wie wild ihre Fotos hin und her. Ich umarme sie und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
„Guten Morgen Sonnenschein. Was tust du da?“  
Sie streckt den Kopf nach hinten um sich noch einen Kuss abzuholen. Ich küsse sie sanft auf die Lippen. Ich spüre ihr Lächeln. Mit einem Kaffee in der Hand setze ich mich zu ihr.   
„Ich suche gerade meine Unterlagen für Danny zusammen und ach ja, darf ich..also ähm...meinst du ich darf Bilder von dir verkaufen?“ Sie schaut mich unsicher an.   
Ich versuche in ihrem Blick zu lesen ob sie es ernst meint. Ihr Auge fängt nervös an zu zucken.   
„Wenn nicht ist es okay, ich dachte nur, die Bilder von dir sind wunderschön, meine besten Arbeiten“ stammelt sie weiter.  
„Hella, du meinst das ernst?“ frage ich verblüfft.   
Max nickt, den Blick gesenkt. Ich lege meine Hand auf ihren Arm.  
„Ja, natürlich darfst du das. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass die jemand haben will, aber versuch es ruhig“ Max schnappt nach Luft und grinst mich glücklich an.   
Ich muss allen ernstes einen Vertrag unterschreiben, dass sie Bilder mit mir drauf verkaufen darf.

Max parkt den Truck eine Straßenecke weiter. Sie hat sich einen Karton mit ihren Fotos mitgenommen und sichtet sie weiter, während ich zur Werkstatt gehe.  
Rico sieht mich und begrüßt mich freundlich. Er zeigt mir den Weg zum Büro und geht wieder an die Arbeit. Ich klopfe. Einen Frauenstimme bittet mich herein.  
„Hey ich bin Chloe und möchte zu Alex, bitte!“ sage ich freundlich.   
Eine Frau dreht sich um und lächelt mich an. Ich erstarre, blinzel skeptisch. Mein Lächeln ist gefroren.   
Sie sieht aus wie Rachel. Naja fast. Ihre Haare sind etwas brauner und die Augen haben ein dunkles grün. Die Nase ist breiter, die Lippen schmaler. Und sie ist älter, ungefähr dreißig schätze ich. Sie trägt ein kariertes Flanellhemd und darunter, ich halte die Luft an, schaut ein ´Firewalk´ Shirt hervor.  
Sie kommt auf mich zu, reicht mir ihre Hand. Ich muss hart schlucken, kann den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Als sich unsere Hände berühren habe ich das Gefühl, dass meine Hand verbrennt.Ich spüre, dass ich irgendwas tun sollte. Sie schaut mich skeptisch an, als ob sie eine Frage gestellt hat. Hat sie eine Frage gestellt? Los Chloe, sag was.  
„Äh was?“ na prima, hab ich ja toll gemacht.  
„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du was trinken möchtest“. Sie lächelt mich sanft an.   
Mit Mühe schüttel ich den Kopf und hauche ein „Danke“. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, ist das ein schlechter Traum? Die Frau bedeutet mir mich zu setzen. Ich tue es, meine Hände sind schweißnass, ich reibe sie an meiner Hose ab. Ich atme tief durch. Versuche mich zu konzentrieren. Das ist nicht Rachel, das ist nicht Rachel, das ist nicht Rachel, hörst du Chloe, entspann dich.  
„Also, du bist die berühmte Chloe von der ich schon so viel gehört habe?“ sie hat eine angenehme Stimme, aber nicht so wie die engelsgleiche von Rachel.   
Ihre Brüste sind auch kleiner. Scheiße, Chloe, Augenkontakt. Das grün ihrer Augen beruhigt mich. Es ist nicht das Haselnussbraun. Atme ein und aus.  
„Von wem?“ frage ich verwirrt.  
Wow Chloe, nicht dein geistreichster Tag heute. Sie schaut mich verwirrt an.  
„Von Rico, er hat von dir geschwärmt, du hättest seine Test nicht nur bestanden, sondern auch noch seine Finte erkannt. Ich habe Rico noch nie von jemanden schwärmen gehört. Entschuldige, aber ist alles gut bei dir?“ Sie schaut mich direkt an.  
„Scheiße tut mir leid! Du siehst aus, wie“ ich schlucke schwer „wie meine Freundin. Sie ist vor ein paar Monaten gestorben.“ ich beiße die Kiefer aufeinander.   
Man Price, warum hältst du nicht deine Klappe. Ihr Blick wandelt sich von verwirrt zu bestürzt.  
„Das tut mir leid. Wollen wir vielleicht eine Pause machen, dann kannst du dich sammeln?“ in ihrer Stimme schwingt Verständnis mit. Ich räuspere mich.  
„Äh ne, geht schon, Sorry! Ja ähm, also, ich würde gerne eine Ausbildung bei euch machen. Weiß nicht, ob Rico das schon erzählt hat.“  
Ich schlucke alle Erinnerungen drunter und hülle mich wieder in meine Coolness. Zu mindestens hoffe ich das.  
„Ja das hat er und wir haben tatsächlich auch noch einen Platz frei. Du würdest immer Dienstags bis Freitags arbeiten. Montags ist Theorie. Alle zwei Wochen kommt ein Samstag dazu. Die Kurse fangen immer versetzt an, der neue ist schon voll, du müsstest also noch 6 Wochen warten. Aber wenn du magst kannst du ab nächster Woche bis dahin schon mal als Aushilfe hier anfangen. Werkzeug und Kleidung bekommst du von uns gestellt. Bis wir dich auf Herz und Nieren geprüft haben wirst du keine Sachen alleine angehen. Ansonsten gilt immer, bevor du etwas kaputt machst fragst du gefälligst.“ Ihr Ton hat inzwischen eine professionelle Strenge. angenommen   
Ich nicke und höre mir alles genau an. Ich bin entspannt und der erste Schock ist überwunden.  
„Möchtest du nur Autos oder auch Motorräder reparieren lernen?“  
„Beides klingt cool“ sage ich und sie nickt.  
„Rico nimmt dich für die Autos unter seine Fittiche. Bei mir lernst du alles über Bikes. Kannst du fahren?“ Ihre Augen funkeln.   
„Nur Autos“ sage ich und komme mir etwas dumm vor.   
„Dann sei nett zu mir und ich bringe dir Motorradfahren bei, wenn du magst“. Ich nicke und sie zwinkert mir zu.  
„Okay Chloe, sieht so aus, als ob wir einen Deal haben. Wenn du noch Fragen hast kannst du jederzeit anrufen.“   
Sie reicht mir eine Visitenkarte. Auf der ist ein Totenkopf und darunter kreuzen sich zwei Schraubenschlüssel. In roten Lettern steht ihr Name drauf. Alexandra Roberts. Ich stecke die Karte ein.  
„Deine Arbeit fängt um 10 Uhr an, solltest du dich ohne guten Grund verspäten oder unentschuldigt fehlen fliegst du. Gerade als Frau kann ich mir in dem Geschäft keine Schwäche erlauben.“   
„Jawohl, ich verstehe. Danke Alex“ ich stehe auf und reiche ihr die Hand.  
Ich öffne die Tür und will das Büro verlassen.  
„Hey Chloe!“ ich drehe mich um. „Plane Montag etwas mehr Zeit ein, wir gehen nach Feierabend noch was trinken um dich willkommen zu heißen, ist hier Tradition bei uns!“  
„Klingt gut!“ ich grinse und verlasse das Büro.   
Draußen treffe ich Rico. Ich verziehe das Gesicht, funkel ihn böse an.  
„Was hast du ihr erzählt?“ poltere ich los.   
„Ich....gar nichts, ich sagte ihr, dass ich dich für geeignet finde, was ist passiert?“ Er hebt abwehrend die Hände und schaut verwirrt.   
Ich pruste los und lache laut. Boxe ihn sachte gegen den Arm.  
„Danke Rico, wir sehen uns Montag um 10 Uhr. Ich freue mich!“ Ich gehe weiter raus und plötzlich höre ich hinter mir ein Lachen.  
„Das war nur fair!“ ruft er mir hinterher und ich winke. Ich will einfach zu Max.

Sie steht vor dem Truck und schaut erwartungsvoll in meine Richtung. Ich nicke mit einem breiten Grinsen und sie rennt auf mich zu. Der Aufprall lässt mich etwas nach hinten straucheln. Die Arme von Max ruhen hinter meinem Nacken, sie küsst mich leidenschaftlich. Meine Freunde ist so groß, dass ich sie leicht hochhebe vor Übermut. Ich lehne mich an eine Wand um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Max hat ihre Beine um meine Hüfte geklammert.   
„Ich liebe dich!“ und schon ist ihre Zunge wieder in mir. Ich halte sie fest, ich spüre ihren wilden Herzschlag, oder ist es meiner?„Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!“   
Ihre Augen finden meine und sie leuchten mir entgegen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass meine Beine anfangen zu zittern, doch nicht wegen dem zusätzlichen Gewicht. Noch nie hatte ich in meinem leben das Gefühl, dass sich jemand so über meine Erfolg freut. Eine Hand in meinem Nacken zieht mich wieder in Richtung von Maxs Lippen. Ich bin so glücklich!

Der Truck steht vor der Galerie. Mein Herz rast noch immer. Vor lauter Freude über die Ausbildung, wegen der leidenschaftlichen Knutscherei mit Max und wegen der Fahrt hierher. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Max so viel Fluchen kann. Da bekomme ja selbst ich rote Ohren. Ich grinse in mich hinein. Da kommt mir ein Gedanke. Ich greife zu meinem Handy.  
„Hey Chloe, ist alles in Ordnung?“ Moms Stimme klingt etwas besorgt, ich muss grinsen.  
„Hey Mom, alles super. Ich wollte dir eine gute Neuigkeit mitteilen. Ich habe gerade einen Ausbildungsplatz in einer Autowerkstat bekommen und Max ist gerade in einer Galerie um alles fix zu machen, sie darf dort versuchen ein paar ihrer Bilder zu verkaufen.“  
„Oh Liebling, das ist ja fantastisch. Ich freue mich für euch.“ Ich höre, dass sie weint.  
„Mom, was ist los?“ ich spüre Panik in mir hoch kommen.  
„Nichts Liebling, ich bin nur so stolz auf dich! Und du klingst so glücklich, das macht mich glücklich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt bei dir sein.“  
„Wenn wir hier alles auf die Reihe bekommen haben und Urlaub nehmen können kommen ich dich besuchen, versprochen!“ Im Hintergrund von Mom höre ich Davids Stimme.  
„Mom, kannst du mir David mal bitte geben?“  
„Ähm ja, mache ich.“ Sie klingt verunsichert, ich höre wie das Telefon weiter gereicht wird. Ich atme schwer aus.  
„Ja, hallo Chloe?“ tönt Davids Stimme an mein Ohr.   
„Hör einfach nur zu!“ meine Stimme klingt härter als beabsichtigt, doch er sagt tatsächlich kein Wort.  
„Ich habe deinen Brief gelesen.“ Schweigen. Ich höre ihn atmen. Ich seufze.   
„Ich wollte dir danken. Das war nett von dir. Ehrlich!“ Ich höre ein schweres Schlucken.  
„Sagst du Mom bitte, dass ich mich bald wieder melde. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich auch nicht immer ganz fair zu dir war, bye.“ ich lege schnell auf.   
Mein Puls rast. Ich lehne den Kopf an. Das war schwer. Ich schaue durch die Windschutzscheibe in den Himmel.  
„Na Dad, Rachel, das habe ich doch gut gemacht, oder?“ Ich schließe die Augen. Mein Handy vibriert. Ich habe eine Nachricht von Ryan.  
Ryan:“ Hey Chloe, ich wollte dir nur gratulieren. Vanessa und ich sind verdammt stolz auf dich! Weiter so!“  
Verwirrt schaue ich auf. Max kommt auf mich zu, sie strahlt über das ganze Gesicht und hat ihr Telefon am Ohr. Sie steigt ein und küsst mich.  
„Liebe Grüße...“   
„Von deinen Eltern?“ unterbreche ich sie. Sie sieht ertappt aus.   
„Ich musste es ihnen einfach erzählen, ich freue mich doch so für dich. Aber nein, von Victoria und Kate. Die beiden wollen uns in ein paar Wochen mal besuchen kommen, wenn es für dich okay ist.“ ich denke nach.  
„Ja, warum nicht?“ ich zucke mit den Schultern.  
„So, was wollen wir heute Abend essen?“  
„Ich denke mal Nudeln mit Tomatensoße, obwohl mir da noch was anderes einfallen würde das ich gerne vernaschen würde“ ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und schaue ihr tief in die Augen.   
„Chloe Price, du bist unmöglich.“ ich kriege einen Knuff gegen den Arm. „Nein mal ehrlich. Mom und Dad haben gesagt, dass sie mir etwas Geld überweisen. Wir sollen heute Abend unseren, wie sagten sie? Ach ja Triumph feiern gehen.“ Max grinst mich breit an.  
Ich überlege während Max den Motor startet und sich in den dichten Verkehr einordnet um Richtung Heimat zu fahren.   
„Hm, ich könnte mal wieder einen guten Burger vertragen.“  
Max schaut kurz zu mir rüber bevor sie sich wieder auf die vielen Autos um sie herum konzentriert.   
„Aye, Aye Kapitän, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Frag doch mal Brad und Kenneth ob sie uns einen Laden empfehlen können.“   
Ich nehme mein Handy zur Hand. Mom hat mir eine SMS geschickt.  
Mom:“ Danke Chloe, das war nett von dir. David ist total aus dem Häuschen.“  
Ich werde rot und tauche tief in meine Gedanken ab.  
„Was ist los?“ Max holt mich in die Realität zurück.   
Ich erzähle ihr von dem Telefonat mit Mom und David. Sie sagt nichts. Ihre Augen gleiten hektisch über die Straße. Sie parkt wild ein und zieht die Handbremse. Ich sehe mich verwundert um. Sie nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich zu sich. Ihre Arme schließen sich um meinen Körper und ich bin ihr ganz nahe.   
„Ich bin so stolz auf dich Chloe. Ich möchte, dass du das nie vergisst. Ich liebe dich über alles! Du bist meine Heldin und der stärkste und tollste Mensch den ich kenne“ sie küsst mich an den Hals, setzt sich wieder hin und fädelt sich wieder in den fließenden Verkehr ein.  
Ich bleibe sprachlos sitzen.

„Wow, Brad hat wirklich recht, der Laden ist spitze.“ Ich beiße in meinen Burger. Der Bacon drauf knirscht leicht und ich seufze zufrieden auf.  
„Ich liebe es, wenn du dieses Geräusch machst.“ Max grinst mich lasziv an.  
„Warst du eigentlich schon immer so unanständig oder habe ich das aus dir heraus gekitzelt?“   
Mit Genuss beobachte ich wie sie tiefrot wird. Bevor sie etwas sagen kann füttere ich sie mit einer Pommes.Ich bin gespannt, was mich am nächsten Montag erwartet und auch Max legt dann mit ihrem Studium los. Es wird seltsam sein nicht mehr jeden Tag so viel Zeit miteinander zu haben.   
Max bezahlt und steht auf. Ich habe noch nicht ausgetrunken. Sie beugt sich zu mir und flüstert mir ins Ohr.   
„In drei Minuten treffen wir uns auf Toilette.“ Und verschwindet.  
Ich merke wir mein Unterleib kribbelt und ich feuchte Hände bekomme. Ich betrete die Toilette und sehe mich um. Max ist nicht zu sehen, doch da öffnet sich eine Kabinentür und Max zieht mich an meiner Kette rein. Ich halte die Luft an vor Aufregung.  
Max drückt mich gegen die Kabinenwand und küsst mich leidenschaftlich. Ich lege meine Hände an ihren Hintern und ziehe sie enger an mich.  
Klick. Und ich sehe mich irritiert um. Max hat sich aus meiner Umklammerung gelöst und betrachtet das Bild. Sie beäugt es kritisch und als es fertig entwickelt ist lächelt sie zufrieden.  
Ich hebe fragend eine Augenbraue. Sie überreicht mir das Bild, es ist eine schöne Aufnahme von uns beiden. Und steht die Liebe für die jeweils andere ins Gesicht geschrieben und wir beide glühen vor Leidenschaft.  
„Das ist für dich! Wir werden ab nächster Woche unsere Zeit nicht mehr so viel miteinander verbringen und ich möchte, dass du immer etwas hast, dass dir zeigt wie sehr ich dich liebe!“.   
Ich nicke und packe es in meine Geldbörse. Max hat inzwischen ihre Kamera verstaut. Ich gehe auf sie zu, langsam und bedächtig. Mein Lächeln muss Bände sprechen, sie grinst mir wissend entgegen, hebt aber die Hände.   
„Wir sollten bis zu Hause warten“ doch den Rest ihrer Argumentation ersticke ich mit meinem Mund auf ihrem.   
Ihr Rücken hat inzwischen die Wand erreicht und mit meinen Händen an ihrer Hüfte ist eine Flucht zwecklos.  
„Das letzte Mal hast du bei mir ganz schön Spuren hinterlassen“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr und fahre mit der Zunge über ihren Hals.   
Ich spüre wie ihr ganzer Körper erbebt. Ich beiße ihr in die Schulter und das Stöhnen von Max erklingt in der kleinen Kabine.  
„Chloe, bitte, hier kann man uns hören.“ Sie ist sichtlich um Beherrschung bemüht. Ich funkel sie an.  
„Dann musst du halt mal ausnahmsweise leise sein!“ Ich grinse, sie wird rot. Jackpot! „Du kannst mich nicht hier rein ziehen und dann nicht weiter machen wollen“ ich öffne ihre Hose.   
„Das Licht war hier drin so perfekt“ ertönt leiser Widerstand. Ich schiebe meine Hand in ihre Hose und sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Meine Finger streichen vorsichtig über ihren Slip. Ich beuge mich vor, gehe ganz nah an ihr Ohr.   
„Die Akustik hier drin ist auch perfekt“ säusel ich und höre mit Genugtuung ihr Schlucken.   
Ich ziehe meine Hand aus ihrer Hose, greife mit beiden Händen in ihre Kniekehlen und hebe sie hoch,ihre Beine umklammern mich augenblicklich. Ich drücke sie so gegen die Wand, dass wir auf Augenhöhe sind. Gierig nimmt sie meinen Mund mit ihrem ein. Ihre Hände graben sich in meine Haare. Ich beiße ihr erneut in den Hals, diesmal etwas fester. Sie lässt den Kopf nach hinten sinken und stöhnt aus.   
„Hörst du, perfekte Akustik?“ frage ich. „Was meinst du, wie es klingt wenn du meinen Namen hier drin rufst“ ich schaue Max in die Augen, ihr Blick schwankt zwischen Erregung und Panik.   
Ich setze an sie zu küssen da hören wir wie draußen die Tür aufgeht. Max verkrampft sich. Ich grinse sie böse an.  
„Chloe, bitte nicht“ ihre Stimme ist verzweifelt.   
Ich küsse sie. Sie wehrt sich nicht, aber ich bin mir bewusst, dass wir ihre Wohlfühlzone verlassen. Als die Stimmen im Vorraum verschwinden setze ich sie langsam ab. Schnell knöpft sie sich die Hose zu. Seite an Seite gehen wir aus dem Restaurant. An ihrem Hals kann ich meine Bissabdruck deutlich sehen. Ich nehme das mit einem breiten Grinsen zur Kenntnis und reise in Gedanken zurück in die Kabine.   
Ich greife nach der Hand von Max, doch sie ist nicht da. Sie läuft weiter weg von mir als sonst. Das macht mich stutzig und ich schaue zu ihr. Ist ihre Wange nass? Unter einer Laterne überhole ich sie und bleibe vor ihr stehen. Ihr Blick ist Richtung Boden gesenkt. Ach Mist, hab ich es übertrieben?  
„Hey Baby, was ist los?“ich wische ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und sie zuckt zurück.   
„Es tut mir leid“ sagt sie gequält.   
Ich lege eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hebe es leicht an.  
„Max, bitte, sieh mich an“ langsam hebt sie ihren Kopf. „Was zur Hölle tut dir denn leid?“ ich bin ernsthaft verwirrt.  
„Das ich dir den Abend ruiniert habe und mich gerade so angestellt habe“. Sie lässt den Kopf wieder sinken.  
Ich stehe ihr gegenüber und bin völlig perplex. Ich weiß gar nicht richtig, was ich sagen soll. Ich nehme sie in den Arm. Sie lässt es diesmal zu, vergräbt ihr Gesicht an meiner Schulter. Ich spüre das Beben ihres Körpers. Meine Hand streichelt ihr über den Nacken.   
„Es ist okay Max!“   
Sie schluchzt und es zerreißt mir das Herz. Ich vergesse manchmal, wie verletzlich sie eigentlich ist.  
„Wirklich! Dir muss doch nicht alles gefallen und es gehört auch dazu die Grenzen der andern aus zu testen. Deswegen liebe ich dich doch nicht weniger. Und mein Abend ist absolut nicht ruiniert. Ich darf mit dir nach Hause gehen und du hast mir ein wundervolles Geschenk gemacht, was will ich denn mehr? Na komm Dummerchen, lach wieder“ ich umarme sie fest, ihr Schluchzen und das Beben des Körpers hören auf. Sie sieht zu mir auf.   
„Alles wieder gut?“ frage ich.   
Sie nickt, ich küsse sie auf die Stirn und nehme ihre Hand. Wir schlendern weiter in Richtung Wohnung.

\-----------------------

Der Wecker klingelt und Max und ich duschen gemeinsam und ziehen uns an. Ich fahre sie zu ihrem ersten Unitag. Als ich dann in der Werkstatt ankomme bin ich 5 Minuten zu früh. Rico wartet bereits auf mich. Er gibt mir einen Overall. Die Größe stimmt genau.   
„Alex hat ein gutes Auge“ kommentiert er meine Verwunderung.   
Dann zeigt es mir alles, die ersten Aufträge trudeln langsam ein. Ein Stammkunde betritt die Werkstatt. Rico begrüßt ihn freundschaftlich und holt mich dann dazu.

Wir sitzen in einer Bar. Rico, Alex und noch 2 andere Jungs aus der Werkstatt. Wir stoßen an und Alex erhebt sich.  
„Auf das neuste Mitglied unserer Familie. Herzlich Willkommen Chloe! Cheers!“  
„Cheers“ rufen alle im Chor.   
Ich erhebe mich nun ebenfalls und spüre wie ich rot werde.   
„Danke Leute, es ist schön bei euch sein zu dürfen. Aber vor allem danke für das wundervolle Bier!“ alle lachen und ich setze mich hin.  
Es ist seltsam ohne Max hier zu sein. Seit wir gemeinsam Arcadia Bay verlassen haben waren wir im Prinzip nie länger als ein paar Stunden getrennt. Auch wenn ich sie vermisse genieße ich die Zeit mit meinem neuen Team. Alex und Rico sind wirklich cool, mit den anderen Jungs habe ich noch nicht so viel zu tun.  
Ein gut aussehender Mann kommt zu unserem Tisch.   
„Hey Miguel, Cody! Hallo Rico, na altes Haus alles klar? Bist du bereit Schatz?“ sein Blick wandert zu Alex, sie steht auf, küsst ihn und zeigt dann zu mir.  
„Liebling, das ist Chloe. Sie ist das neuste Mitglied unserer kleinen, dreckigen Familie. Chloe, das ist Jonas, mein Ehemann!“ Ich reiche ihm die Hand.   
Er hat sanfte Hände, aber einen kräftigen Händedruck. Die beiden gehen und ich verabschiede mich ebenfalls.

In der Wohnung ist es totenstill. In der Küche brennt Licht also gehe ich dahin. Max hat ihre Bücher und Notizen auf dem Tisch verteilt und schläft. Ich küsse sie in den Nacken und sie schreckt hoch. Sie schaut verschlafen zu mir.  
„Wie spät ist es?“ fragt sie müde und ich helfe ihr hoch.   
„Zeit ins Bett zu gehen Prinzessin“. Ich grinse und küsse sie.   
„Bäh, du schmeckst nach Alkohol.“. Das trifft mich und sie merkt es auch. „Tut mir leid!“ sagt sie in einem versöhnlichen Ton.   
Wir putze uns die Zähne und legen uns ins Bett. Sie kuschelt sich an mich. Darauf habe ich mich schon den ganzen Tag gefreut, ihr wieder nahe zu sein. Manchmal ist es für mich echt gruselig, wie eng wir miteinander sind. Aber in der Nähe von Max fühle ich mich sicher und komplett.

\---------------------

„Hey, da ist ja mein heißer Price“ ertönt die Stimme von Alex hinter mir.   
Sie gibt mir einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Ich drehe mich um.  
„Immer diese sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz, furchtbar“ ich lache.  
In den letzten Wochen habe ich mich richtig mit Alex angefreundet, auch ein paar freundschaftliche Flirtereien gehören dazu.  
„Ich mache es wieder gut. Wir gehen heute abend aus. Wir haben was zu feiern!“ flüstert sie verschwörerisch.   
Wenn sie so drauf ist erinnert sie mich immer an Rachel. Allzeit bereit für ein Abenteuer, komme was wolle. Ich liebe dieses Gefühl der Unbeschwertheit.  
„Verlässt du endlich deinen Mann für mich?“ ich zwinker ihr zu.   
„Nein, sorry, für mich gib zur Schwänze. Aber wir feiern deine erste Woche als Auszubildende und das du unsere Werkstatt noch nicht in die Luft gejagt hast.“  
„Das klingt ja sogar besser. Ich weiß nicht ob Max uns beiden gewachsen wäre. Wann geht’s los?“  
„Direkt nach der Arbeit. Und dann bis open end, morgen ist schließlich Sonntag. Heute lassen wir ordentlich die Sau raus, sodass du noch Montag im Unterricht nen Kater haben wirst.“  
„Herausforderung angenommen. Dann bis später. Ich muss mich erst noch um die Lady hier kümmern:“  
Alex geht in ihr Büro und ich kümmere mich wieder um den alten Mustang der vor mir mit offener Motorhaube steht.   
Ich zücke mein Handy.  
Chloe: „Hey Max, ich hoffe du hast Spaß auf deiner Exkursion. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, das ich heute noch mit Alex weggehe. Wir feiern meine erste bestandene Ausbildungswoche. Es könnte lange werden also warte nicht auf mich. Das neue Kapitel holen wir dann morgen nach, versprochen. Wehe du liest ohne mich weiter. Ich liebe dich!“  
Max: „Hey Punk Ass, übertreib es bitte nicht, okay? Ich liebe dich und warte dann sehnsüchtig auf dich!“

Wir sitzen in einem kleinen, dreckigen, lauten Punkschuppen. Der Boden klebt, überall riecht es nach Gras, die Musik ist viel zu laut, kurz gesagt, ich liebe es. Wir sitzen an dem schmuddeligen Tresen und schreien uns über die Musik hinweg an. Wir sitzen nah bei einander. Alex riecht nach Jasmin, oder bilde ich mir das ein?   
Sie fragt mich über Max aus, ich erzähle ihr von ihrem Talent, ihrer Fotografie und wie wir uns kennengelernt und zusammen gekommen sind. Auch, dass sie ein paar Fotos in einer Galerie ausstellt und sich sogar schon zwei verkauft haben. Das erste war eines von mir. Das macht mich irgendwie stolz.  
Alex hält Wort, sie ist auf dem besten Weg dabei, dass ich den heftigsten Kater meines Lebens bekommen werde, wenn wir so weiter machen. Nicht nur das Bier fließt in rauen Mengen, auch der eine oder andere Shot landet in meinem Rachen. Auf einer kleinen Bühne wird eine Band angekündigt und die spielen richtig heißen Scheiß. Auch wenn ich Probleme habe mich auf den Beinen zu halten lasse ich mich von Alex mitziehen. Schnell stehen wir in der ersten Reihe und pogen was das Zeig hält. Ich fühle mich wieder wie eine 16 jährige.

„WAS?“ schreie ich in Alexs Ohr!  
„Ich habe gefragt ob du schon genug hast?“ sie sieht mich herausfordernd an.  
„NIEMALS!“ rufe ich.   
Sie nimmt mich an die Hand und wir verschwinden auf die Toilette. Hier ist es ruhiger. Sie baut einen Joint zusammen und reicht ihn mir. Mein letzter ist schon ewig her. Eine Stimme in mir warnt mich, schließlich bin ich hier mit meinem Chef unterwegs, auch wenn wir auch Freunde sind. Ich zögere. Sie nimmt ihn mir aus der Hand, steckt ihn sich selber an. Ein Lachen das mein Herz erweicht ertönt aus ihrem Mund.  
„Schon gut, ganz locker, wir sind als Freunde hier.“   
Sie reicht ihn an mich weiter. Ich greife zu, nehme einen tiefen Zug. Boah, das Zeug knallt aber. Der Boden unter meinen Füßen dreht sich. Ich signalisiere Alex, dass ich mal noch was trinken und mich hinsetzen muss. Als ich mein Glas erhalte denke ich noch, dass das Wasser darin aber komisch riecht. Ich leere das Glas in einem Zug, viel zu spät realisiert mein Kopf, dass das kein Wasser sondern Wodka war. Ich lege mich kurz hin.  
Ich spüre wie mir jemand an der Hosentasche herum spielt. Ich will mich wehren, doch kriege es nicht mal mehr hin die Augen zu öffnen. Egal, Alex passt schon auf mich auf. Die Welt ist wie in Watte. Nur der tiefe Bass der Boxen dringt gelegentlich in meinen vernebelten Verstand vor.  
In den Untiefen meines Hirns nehme ich eine vertraute Stimme war, dann bewegt sich mein Körper. Mir wird schlecht. Ich versuche gar nicht erst irgendwas koordiniert hin zu bekommen. Es ist kalt. Ich schwebe. Und mir ist warm.

\------------------------------

FUCK, mein Kopf scheint in einer Schraubzwinge zu stecken. Obwohl nur leichtes Licht durch die Vorhänge fällt habe ich das Gefühl, dass meine Augen verbrennen. Vorhänge? Scheiße wo bin ich? Ich versuche mich nicht zu bewegen und trotzdem meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Da ich die Augen nicht öffnen kann und ich nichts höre versuche ich es mit riechen.   
BÄH! Mir dreht sich der Magen um. Es riecht nach kaltem Rauch, Alkohol und Erbrochenem. Ich taste mit geschlossenen Augen meine unmittelbare Umgebung ab. Das könnte unser Bett sein. Aber wo ist dann Max? Ich bin bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen. Ich öffne unter schweren Anstrengungen doch ein Auge. Ich liege tatsächlich in unserem Bett. Neben mir auf dem Nachttisch steht ein Glas Wasser. Ich trinke es in einem Zug leer. Mein Magen meldet sich wieder. Ich spüre wie es mir hoch kommt. Direkt neben dem Bett steht ein Mülleimer. Ich greife ihn und übergebe mich. So wie es sich anfühlt nicht das erste Mal in letzter Zeit. Es kommt hauptsächlich das Wasser heraus und Galle.   
Boah, geht es mir elend. Was ist bloß passiert? Ich angle nach meinem Handy, vielleicht hilft das. Doch es liegt nicht auf seinem Platz. Ich schaue zu dem Wäschehaufen neben dem Bett, da liegt auch meine Hose. Ich greife hinein, da ist mein Handy.   
Mal sehen. Ich habe gestern mit Max geschrieben.   
Ich scrolle zu der ersten Nachricht von gestern. Ich habe ihr geschrieben, dass ich mit Alex feiern gehe.   
Dann eine Nachricht, mitten in der Nacht, die nicht von mir sein kann.  
Chloe: „Hallo Max, hier ist Alex, die Chefin von Chloe. Ihr geht es nicht so gut, ich denke der letzte Shoot war schlecht. ;) Kannst du herkommen und sie abholen? Ich kann selber nicht mehr fahren. :)“ dann noch die Adresse von dem Laden.   
Scheiße, ich erinnere mich nur sehr dunkel an gestern. Ich schleiche ins Badezimmer um mir eine Kopfschmerztablette zu holen. Ich sehe vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer, Max liegt auf der Couch. Ich kann nicht erkennen ob sie schläft oder wach ist. Auf Zehenspitzen gehe ich in die Küche, ich hole mir ein Kühlpack und gehe wieder ins Bett und verkrieche mich unter der Decke. 

Ich öffne die Augen. Der Kopf dröhnt noch, es ist aber deutlich besser geworden. Das Licht, das durch die Vorhänge scheint ist orange.   
Mist, ist schon wieder Abend? Ein Blick auf mein Handy bestätigt die Theorie. Ich sehe mich im Zimmer um. Max ist nicht hier, aber es steht ein frisches Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch und der Mülleimer ist wieder sauber.   
Ich spüre Scham in mir hoch kriechen. Ich hatte Max doch quasi versprochen es nicht zu übertreiben. Da muss ich mir wohl was als Entschuldigung einfallen lassen. Ich trinke das Glas leer und mache mich auf die Suche um es hinter mich zu bringen.   
Max sitzt in der Küche und macht irgendwas für die Uni. Sie sieht auf, mich an und beugt sich dann wieder über ihre Arbeit.  
„Schön, du lebst also noch“ ihre Stimme klingt ungewohnt kühl. Ich weiß gar nicht richtig damit umzugehen.   
„Natürlich, so schnell kriegt mich nichts klein, das weißt du doch!“ versuche ich die Situation aufzulockern.   
Ihr finsterer Blick den sie mir zuwirft sorgt jedoch nur dafür, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme. Fuck, sie ist sauer.  
„Naja, nachdem du dir die halbe Nacht die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt hast und ich Kenneth bitten musste dich wie eine Leiche nach oben zu tragen war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich nicht lieber in ein Krankenhaus bringen sollte“.   
Die Sorge die in der Bedeutung ihrer Worte mitschwingt zeigt sich nicht ansatzweise in der Art und Weise wie sie es sagt. Jedes Wort ist der reinste Vorwurf. Ich setze mich ihr gegenüber, will ihre Hand nehmen. Doch sie zieht sie weg.   
„Max, es tut mir leid, ich...“ weiter komme ich nicht, sie unterbricht mich harsch.  
„Schläfst du mit ihr?“   
Mein schmerzender Kopf versucht ihre Frage zu verarbeiten, doch etwas das tiefer geht als mein Verstand erwacht bei ihrer Angriffshaltung. Ich spüre neben Verwirrung meinen alten Begleiter, die Wut.  
„Was?“ ist alles was ich raus bringe.   
Meine Augen treffen die von Max. Unmöglich darin lesen zu können.  
„Scheiße, man! Ich will wissen ob du sie fickst? Und halt mich nicht für blöd. Ich komme in diesen üblen Laden und das erste was ich sehe ich Rachel. Beziehungsweise jemand der auf den ersten Blick genauso aussieht. Und dann sehe ich dich, auf ihrem Schoß liegend. Da ist mir einiges klar geworden, die Schwärmereien für Alex. Kein Wunder, dass du sie so magst. Also, was ist, ersetzt sich mich?“   
Während des Sprechens ist Max immer lauter geworden. Ihre Worte kommen in meinem Hirn an. Die Wut wegen ihre Anschuldigung überrollt mich haltlos. Ich springe vom Tisch auf, der Stuhl fliegt um. Meine Kopfschmerzen quälen mich. Das alles hält mich aber nicht davon ab sie anzuschreien.  
„Spinnst du jetzt vollkommen?“ Auch Max steht auf.  
„Beantworte die beschissene Frage Chloe!“   
Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen. Mein Herz rast und mein Blut fühlt sich an als ob es kocht. Ich atme tief ein und aus um nicht irgendwas unüberlegtes zu tun. Ich darf meine Wut nicht überhand nehmen lassen. Ich nehme mir vor innerlich bis 10 zu zählen bevor ich antworte. Bei 4 stürmt Max an mir vorbei, rempelt mich dabei noch an.  
„Danke, das reicht mir als Antwort. Aber weißt du was, Rachel ist tot und auch Alex wird sie dir nicht zurück holen, egal wie ähnlich sie sich sind!“   
In meinem Kopf ist nur noch Rauschen. Die Wut hat die Kontrolle über meinen Körper gewonnen. Ich stürme Max hinterher ins Wohnzimmer. Ziehe an ihrer Schulter, sodass sie mir gegenüber steht und dann schubse ich sie hart auf die Couch.   
„Hörst du dir eigentlich selber zu?“ ich merke wie ich brülle, aber ich kann eh nichts mehr kontrollieren was ich tue oder sage  
„ FUCK NEIN, ich schlafe nicht mit ihr. Zufällig bist du die einzige mit der ich zusammen sein will. Und ja verdammt, ich mag sie. Nicht weil sie Rachel ähnlich ist, sondern weil sie eine tolle und lustige Frau ist. Wenn sich nicht immer alles nur um dich drehen würde und du mir mal zuhören würdest, hättest du das vielleicht auch mal mitbekommen. Aber nein, die kleine Miss Caulfield versteckt sich lieber hinter ihrer Kamera.   
Und überhaupt, du weißt wie sehr es mich zerstört hat, dass Rachel mich mit Frank betrogen hat. Ich habe NIEMALS jemanden betrogen. Treue ist mir das wichtigste. Und Hella, wenn du mich nicht FÜNF JAHRE lang alleine gelassen hättest wüsstest du das vielleicht auch. ICH bin diejenige die von allen BETROGEN und ALLEIN gelassen wird! Aber wenn du so wenig Vertrauen in mich hast MAXINE, weiß ich nicht, warum du mich nicht einfach hast auf dem Klo sterben lassen!“ Ich drehe mich um und gehe ins Schlafzimmer, ich knalle die Tür zu und blockiere sie mit meinem Körper. Ich zittere und mir laufen die Tränen das Gesicht herunter.


	17. Kein Entkommen

„Aber wenn du so wenig Vertrauen in mich hast MAXINE, weiß ich nicht, warum du mich nicht einfach hast auf dem Klo sterben lassen!“ mit diesen Worten rennt Chloe aus dem Zimmer.   
Mir wird bewusst, was ich hier gerade veranstaltet, was ich ihr vorgeworfen und angetan habe.  
Ich laufe zum Schlafzimmer, will die Tür öffnen, doch Chloe scheint sich davor gesetzt zu haben. Ich klopfe dagegen.  
„Chloe bitte! Es tut mir leid. Bitte lass mich rein. Das war dumm von mir.“ ich halte die Luft an und lausche.   
Die Tränen laufen mir das Kinn hinab. Ich höre Chloe Schluchzen auf der anderen Seite der Tür.  
„Bitte Chloe, mach auf!“ ich lasse mich vor der Tür zu Boden sinken.  
„VERPISS DICH!“ poltert sie mir von der anderen Seite der Tür entgegen. I  
ch lege meine Hand an die Tür, als ob ich sie so berühren könnte.  
„Bitte lass uns reden. Es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Ich war nur so geschockt über den Anblick gestern und ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht und...ich weiß, das ist keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten. Ich liebe dich und ich vertraue dir. Chloe? Chloe bitte sag dich was!“ Ich lausche an der Tür. Ich höre ihr Weinen.  
„Lass mich alleine!“ zischt sie.  
„Das werde ich nicht. Ich werde den größten Fehler meines Lebens nicht ein zweites Mal machen“. Das ist mehr an mich als an sie gerichtet, aber mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich werde es wieder in Ordnung bringen. Ich MUSS es wieder in Ordnung bringen.   
Ich stehe auf, gehe in die Küche und hole das Abendbrot. Es ist noch warm. Ich nehme eine große Schüssel voll und eine Flasche Wasser. Ich gehe zurück zum Schlafzimmer. Ich stelle beides vor die Tür.  
„Chloe? Auch wenn du mich nun hasst, was ich verstehen kann, musst du trotzdem was essen. Ich stelle dir was vor die Tür und lasse dich kurz alleine. Bitte bestrafe dich nicht für mein Versagen.“ Ich gehe extra laut ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
Ich höre wie sich die Schlafzimmertür öffnet und schnell wieder schließt. Es klopf an der Wohnungstür. Ich seufze, gehe hin und öffne sie ein kleines Stück. Kenneth und Brad stehen vor der Tür und sehen mich besorgt an.  
„Hey Max, oh man siehst du scheiße aus“ poltert Brad drauf los.  
Kenneth stößt ihn in die Seite und schaut ihn mahnend an. Er hat die Stirn so zusammen gezogen,so dass sich seine roten Augenbrauen fast berühren. Brad streicht sich nervös durchs schwarze Haar. „Ähm Entschuldigung. Wir haben euren Streit gehört und wollten mal sehen, ob bei euch alles gut ist.“   
Ich fange wieder an zu weinen und schüttle den Kopf. Ich erzähle den beiden die Kurzfassung von dem Mist den ich gebaut habe. Kenneth schiebt sich an mir vorbei und geht direkt auf unser Schlafzimmer zu. Er klopft dagegen und sagt irgendwas. Ich kann ihn nicht verstehen. Aber Chloe öffnet ihm und er schlüpft hinein. Kurz spüre ich Hoffnung, aber da wird die Tür auch schon wieder geschlossen. Ich sehe Brad verzweifelt an. Er nimmt mich in den Arm. Ich spüre wie meine Beine weg sacken und ich lasse mich zu Boden sinken.  
„Ich wollte das alles nicht. Ich hab einfach diese andere Frau gesehen und mein Kopf hat sich sofort das schlimmste ausgemalt. Ich hatte so eine Angst, dass ich sie an Alex verliere und nun werde ich sie wegen meiner Unsicherheit verlieren.“ Brad sitzt mit mir auf dem Boden, hält mich im Arm und hört mir zu. „Oh Brad, sie ist doch die Liebe meines Lebens, meine Seelenverwandte, was tue ich denn ohne sie?“ Brad streicht mir über den Kopf.   
„Max, sie liebt dich. Du wirst sie sicher nicht verlieren. Streiten gehört doch dazu. Ja, du hast Mist gebaut, aber so wie sie dich immer ansieht zweifle ich nicht eine Sekunde, dass sie dir verzeihen wird. Gib ihr nur etwas Zeit.“ ich ertrage diese Fürsorge nicht.   
Ich habe sie nicht verdient. Ich befreie mich aus der Umarmung von Brad, ziehe die Knie an die Brust und halte sie umklammert. Kenneth kommt aus dem Schlafzimmer, schließt die Tür wieder hinter sich. Ich sehe ihn erwartungsvoll an. Seine grünen Augen fixieren mich und er geht neben mir in die Hocke.   
„Lässt du uns kurz alleine“ sagt er zu Brad, der seufzt und geht wieder in die Wohnung der beiden.   
„Hör zu Max, gib ihr kurz Zeit. Das war anscheinend echt heftig, was du ihr da vorgeworfen hast. Vielleicht möchtest du die Nacht lieber bei uns schlafen?“ seine Stimme ist ruhig aber freundlich.  
Ich schüttel heftig den Kopf. Kenneth nickt.  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht, aber das Angebot steht. Ich denke, das wird schon wieder. Lass sie sich einfach erholen. Und Max“ bei den Worten erhebt er sich „wir sind für euch da, für euch beide!“  
Er legt seine riesengroße Hand kurz auf meine Schulter und schließt hinter sich die Tür als auch er unsere Wohnung verlässt.   
Mein Blick wandert über den kurzen Flur, ich würde am liebsten diese Tür eintreten und Chloe in die Arme nehmen, ihr in die Augen sehen damit sie darin lesen kann wie leid es mir tut.  
Mit zittrigen Beinen stehe ich auf. Gehe in die Küche und reiße ein Blatt aus meinem Notizblock.

„Chloe,  
ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen wie leid mir das alles tut. Als ich gestern Alex und ihre Ähnlichkeit zu Rachel sah dachte ich, dass ich dich verlieren würde. Das hat mir Angst gemacht. Ich weiß, dass du mich niemals betrügen würdest. Ich vertraue dir doch. Aber meine Angst dich zu verlieren hat meinen Verstand überrannt. Tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich, dass ich weder dich noch deine Liebe verdient habe. Ich weiß und verstehe, dass du Rachel vermisst und sie liebst, und als ich dich, so eng und vertraut mit Alex gesehen habe, da setzte mein Gehirn aus. Dazu die Angst über deinen gesundheitlichen Zustand hat sein übriges getan.   
Ich würde alles tun um dich nicht zu verlieren.  
Bitte Chloe, verlass mich nicht.“

Ich schiebe den Zettel unter der Tür durch. Nehme mir ein Kissen von der Couch und eine Decke und lege mich vor die Schlafzimmertür. Selbst wenn Chloe nicht mehr die Tür blockieren sollte traue ich mich nicht rein zu gehen. Ich muss ihr ihren Raum lassen, aber ich ertrage es auch nicht so weit weg von ihr zu sein.

Ich erwache weil die Haustür laut ins Schloss fällt.   
„Chloe“ murmle ich in die Stille der Wohnung, doch niemand reagiert.   
Die Schlafzimmertür ist offen. Ich stehe auf, der Rücken schmerzt, ich suche Chloe, doch sie ist weg. Ich merke wie mir erneut Tränen in die Augen treten. Ich versuche sie gar nicht erst zurück zu halten und weine. Ich schaue auf die Uhr in der Küche. Wenn ich mich beeile schaffe ich es noch rechtzeitig in die Uni. Es nützt ja nichts, Chloe ist sicherlich zu ihrer Ausbildung gegangen und wird eh vor dem frühen Abend nicht zurück sein. Ich habe mir eilig meine alten Sachen übergezogen und gehe zur Tür. Ich entdecke einen Zettel daran kleben. Ich packe ihn in meine Tasche und renne zur Uni. Ich komme etwas zu spät, aber das ist mir egal.  
Ich setze mich wie immer in die letzte Reihe des Hörsaals. Statt zu zuhören krame ich den Zettel aus meiner Tasche.

„Das reicht diesmal nicht. Du hast diesmal echt Scheiße gebaut Caulfield. Und du kannst mir noch so oft sagen, dass du mir vertraust. Dann sind die Worte nichts wert, wenn du mir immer wieder zeigst, das du es nicht tust.  
BEWEIS es mir.“

Die letzte Zeile brennt sich in mein Hirn. Wie kann ich es ihr beweisen. Mist, wie beweist man jemanden, dass man ihm vertraut? Ich habe keine Idee.  
Ich greife nach meinem Handy.  
Max: „Wie soll ich es dir beweisen? Sag es mir und ich werde alles tun!“  
Ich sollte dem Dozenten zuhören, aber ich kann nur auf mein Handy starren. Ob sie mir überhaupt antworten wird? Da, es blinkt auf.  
Chloe: „Lass dir gefälligst selber was einfallen!“  
Max: „Chloe, es tut mir so, so leid. Ich bereue jedes einzelne Wort!“  
Chloe: „Sagtest du bereits“  
Okay, so komme ich nicht weiter, aber ich habe eine weitere Idee.   
Max: „Hallo Kate! Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Wie kann man jemanden beweisen, dass man ihm vertraut. Ich meine so richtig? Hast du eine Idee“  
Kate: „Hallo Max, schön von dir zu hören, wie geht es dir? Hmmm schwierige Frage. Ich denke, wenn man seine Komfortzone für jemanden verlässt. Zum Beispiel, wenn man sich mit jemanden etwas traut, vor dem man Angst hat. Oder wenn man jemanden Sachen erzählt, vor denen man Angst hat das die den eigenen Kopf verlassen. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen?!“  
Max: „Ja, das hast du, danke dir. Ich melde mich demnächst wieder. Muss hier erst Mal einiges wieder gerade biegen. :( hatte einen Streit mit Chloe.“

Lisa kommt zu mir. Sie ist in einigen meiner Kurse und wir verbringen manchmal die Pausen gemeinsam. Sie ist eine gute Fotografin und es macht mir Spaß mich mit ihr auszutauschen. Doch heute habe ich darauf keine Lust.  
„Hey Max, alles in Ordnung, du siehst irgendwie nicht gut aus.“   
Ich seufze. Ich erzähle ihr in Auszügen von meinem Streit zu Hause. Sie nickt bedächtig während sie mir zuhört.  
„Kannst du mich bei den übrigen Kursen entschuldigen? Und mir vielleicht Unterlagen und Hausaufgaben zu mailen, bitte? Ich muss nach Hause und das in Ordnung bringen. Ohne Chloe macht das alles hier keinen Sinn mehr für mich.“ Wieder nickt sie mir zu. „Danke, du hast etwas gut bei mir, ehrlich!“ ich umarme sie kurz und verlasse mit langen Schritten das Unigelände.

Kalter Regen fällt auf mich herab während ich nach Hause gehe. Ich denke die ganze Zeit nach wie ich Chloe zeigen kann, dass ich ihr vertraue. Ich stehe vor unserem Haus, da fällt mir etwas ein. Kate hat recht, ich muss ihr zeigen, dass ich für sie meine Komfortzone verlassen kann. Ich drehe mich um und gehe zur Bushaltestelle. Die Kälte des Regens durchdringt mich, aber das ist mir egal. Ich habe endlich eine Funken Hoffnung Chloe zurück zu gewinnen. Der Bus kommt und ich fahre Richtung Innenstadt. Ich betrete eine Mall und hoffe, dass ich hier alles notwendige bekomme.

Ich renne von der Bushaltestelle nach Hause. Ich bin nervös und ängstlich. Was, wenn mein Plan schief geht? Ich blicke auf die Uhr. Chloe hat noch ungefähr 2 Stunden Schule. Ich mache mich in der Wohnung an die Arbeit. Ich überlege mir, wie ich alles gut vorbereiten kann. Ich will ihr zeigen, dass ich es ernst meine.   
Ich stelle mich unter die Dusche und lege anschließend mein Lieblingsparfüm auf. Das mache ich nur zu besonderen Anlässen. Ich schreibe Zettel und hänge einen an der Tür auf.  
Ich bin mit dem Umfeld fertig. Ein Blick auf der Uhr, sie hat noch eine halbe Stunde Schule, dann braucht sie noch mal 15 Minuten her. Was wenn sie nicht kommt? Dann bin ich am Arsch!  
Ich muss wissen ob sie kommt. Ich nehme mein Handy.   
Max: „Chloe, bitte komm heute nach Hause. Ich glaube, ich weiß wie ich es dir beweisen kann.“  
Chloe: „Ok“  
Die knappe Nachricht schneidet mir direkt ins Herz. Ich versuche die Tränen herunter zu schlucken. Ich ziehe mich aus und stelle mich vor den Spiegel im Schlafzimmer. Ich habe mir einen schwarzen Mascara gekauft, ich öffne die Kappe und beginne mit meiner Arbeit. Gar nicht so einfach sich selber etwas auf den Körper zu schreiben. Aber ich bin zufrieden. Ich kontrolliere die Worte im Spiegel.  
„Sorry, ich war ein Idiot, vergibst du mir?“  
Ich hänge den zweiten Zettel den ich vorbereitet habe an die Schlafzimmertür und schließe diese.  
„Chloe, ich vertraue dir blind!“

Ich gehe in mich. Ich muss das durchziehen. Ich trage nichts außer einem Slip, ich habe ihn extra heute gekauft. Ich hoffe, dass er Chloe gefallen wird. Ich gehe zu der letzten Tüte von meinem heutigen Einkauf. Ich werde rot wenn ich daran denke, wie ich den Sex Shop gegangen bin.  
Ich setze mich aufs Bett.  
Klick. Kaltes Metall schließt sich um mein Handgelenk. Mein Herz fängt panisch an zu rasen. Ich atme um mich zu beruhigen. Ich ziehe mir mit der freien Hand die Augenbinde über. Ich taste mit klopfenden Herzen über meinem Kopf herum. Ich finde das zweite Ende der Handschelle und lasse auch diese einrasten. Panik überspült mich. Mein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals. Ich merke wie mich die Hilflosigkeit zu übermannen droht. Mein Geist will mich sofort in die Dunkelkammer katapultieren.   
Atme Max. Hier geht es um Chloe. Hier ist es anders. Sie würde dir niemals etwas antun. Ich vertraue ihr. Tatsächlich beruhigt sich mein wild schlagendes Herz etwas. Ich versuche mich mental in unserer Wohnung, in unserem Bett zu halten.  
Ich höre wie die Wohnungstür aufgeht. Schwer poltern Chloes Schritte über den Flur. Vor der Schlafzimmertür bleibt sie stehen, nimmt den Zettel ab. Erstaunlich was die Ohren alles wahrnehmen, wenn die Augen ausgeschaltet sind.  
„Wenn du glaubst, dass du mich mit Sex wei....“ sie öffnet die Tür und hört mitten im Satz auf zu reden. „Fuck ist das dein Ernst?“ fragt sie. Ihre Stimme war beim Tür öffnen noch hart, doch jetzt hat sie sich verändert, ist weicher.  
Angst überkommt mich, Angst davor, dass der Plan nicht aufgeht. Unfähig zu sprechen nicke ich nur. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es gesehen hat. Ich lausche in den Raum hinein. Das Metall der Handschellen klackert leise, mein Herz rast und ich höre Chloes schnellen Atem. Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich sie in der Tür stehen, wie sie die Situation erfasst, die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten und den Kopf leicht schief legt.   
Ich versuche mich zu entspannen, ihr zu zeigen, dass ich mich ihr vollkommen ausliefere ohne mich dabei unwohl zu fühlen. Mit jeder Sekunde die verstreicht habe ich mehr das Gefühl, dass ich versagt habe. Ich werde sie verlieren. Ich merke wie ich wieder in Panik gerate, „Ruhig Max, atme.“ sage ich mir selber.  
Chloe bewegt sich. Ich hoffe, dass sie zu mir kommt, doch sie geht durch den Raum. Ihre Schritte stoppen. Kurz höre ich nur Geräusche die ich nicht einordnen kann, dann klickt es. Meine Kamera. Ich schließe die Augen. Meiner Erinnerungen wollen mich wieder in die Dunkelkammer zerren. „Bleib hier Max, bleibe bei Chloe.“   
Ich zittere, so sehr strengt mich der innere Kampf an. Ich versuche mich an irgendetwas im Raum zu klammern. Da rieche ich den leichten Zigarettengeruch der Chloe immer umgibt. Das hilft mir. Ich sage nichts, will nicht flehen oder irgendwas. Meine Aktion soll für sich sprechen.  
Schwer fällt etwas auf den Boden, dann wieder. Waren das ihre Stiefel? Jedenfalls wissen meine Ohren jetzt wieder wo genau Chloe sich befinden. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. So wie es klingt zieht sie sich aus. Mein Herz macht einen kleinen Hüpfer und Optimismus steigt auf.  
Sie legt sich neben mich ins Bett. Auf Abstand.  
„Ich könnte dich hier einfach liegen lassen“ ihre Stimme ist herausfordernd und durchschneidet die Stille.  
„Ja das könntest du!“ bestätige ich bedächtig.  
„Ich könnte Sachen tun, die du nicht möchtest“ sie klingt verletzt.  
„Ich weiß, dass du das nie tun würdest“ ich bin klar und überzeugt.  
Ihre Lippen legen sich auf meine. Ich zucke kurz zusammen, weil ich mich erschrocken habe, doch ich erwidere den Kuss sofort. Sie fährt mit einem Finger die Buchstaben auf meinem Bauch nach. Ich erschaudere bei ihren Berührungen. Es fühlt sich alles so intensiv an.  
„Du bist wirklich ein Idiot Caulfield. Aber ich liebe dich und bin verrückt nach dir“ diesmal küsst sie mich an den Hals. Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf meinem Körper aus.  
„Ich weiß, und es tut mir leid.“ mir fällt es schwer meine Stimme zu kontrollieren.   
Ich möchte weinen und gleichzeitig wohlig seufzen. Außerdem möchte ich sie gerne in die Arme nehmen, doch den Weg habe ich mir selber verbaut.  
Sie setzt sich auf meine Hüfte. Lässt ihre Hände über meinen Körper wandern. Es tut so gut sie zu spüren. Ich merke wie sie ihr Gewicht verlagert, sie beugt sich vor und küsst mich. Gierig öffne ich den Mund und ihre Zunge dringt in meinen Mund ein. Wir küssen uns leidenschaftlich und habe das Gefühl, als ob ich das erste Mal seit Samstag Nacht atmen kann. Chloe setzt sich wieder aufrecht hin. Ihr Hände an meinen Seiten ruhend.  
„Also vergibst du mir?“ frage ich vorsichtig.  
Es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass ich sie nicht ansehen kann. Sie schweigt kurz. Ich halte den Atem an.  
„Das reicht noch nicht ganz!“ sagt sie streng. „Aber es ist ein guter Anfang.“  
„Chloe, ich tue alles, wirklich ALLES um dich zurück zu bekommen!“ verdammt Max, du wolltest doch nicht so flehend klingen.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst!“ Ich kann ihr böses Grinsen quasi spüren.   
Ich schlucke hart und warte, dass sie weiterspricht.   
„Wie wäre es mit einem Dreier. Alex, du und ich. Würdest du das für mich tun? Ich könnte sie gleich anrufen“ Ich merke wie mir Tränen in die Augen treten, ich verkrampfe leicht.  
„Wenn es das ist was du brauchst um bei mir zu bleiben, ja! Ich tue alles für dich.“   
„Atme Max, atme, du tust das für Chloe.“ Sie fängt laut an zu lachen. Die Vibrationen ihres Körpers gehen auf meinen über.  
„Ich hab dich nur verarscht Hippie. Alex hat einen Mann und ist absolut nicht auf Frauen aus.“ ich sacke in mich zusammen.  
„Du bist so eine Bi...“ weiter komme ich mit meiner gezischten Verwünschung nicht.   
Chloes Mund bedeckt meinen. Ihre warmen, weichen Lippen auf meinen, der leichte Zigarettengeschmack und einfach Chloes Körper auf meinem. Ich gebe mich ihr vollkommen hin. Sauge an ihrer Lippe während ihre Hände an meinem Gesicht liegen. Ich will meine Hände an ihre Hüften legen, will sie anfassen und berühren. Das Ruckeln des kalten Metalls an meinen Handgelenken erinnert mich daran, dass ich das nicht kann.   
„Vergiss es, du gehörst mir und ich bestimme, was du machst“ flüstert Chloe mir rau ins Ohr.   
Ich erschaudere. Ohne ein weiteres Wort steht Chloe von mir auf und verlässt das Zimmer. Worauf habe ich mich hier nur eingelassen frage ich mich selber aufgeregt und unsicher. Ich bin so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nichts mehr aus meiner Umgebung wahrnehmen.  
Eine eisige Kälte ist plötzlich auf meiner rechten Brustwarze. Ich zucke zusammen.  
„Heilige Scheiße“ rufe ich erschrocken und die Kälte wandert weiter über meinen Körper.  
„Ich dachte, du könntest etwas Abkühlung gebrauchen Caulfield.“ Chloe kichert.   
Während sie den Eiswürfel über meinen Körper wandern lässt winde ich mich unter der Kälte und stöhne wenn sie eine empfindliche Stelle trifft.Mein Körper gewöhnt sich an das kalte Eis und ich reagiere weniger darauf. Chloe umspielt noch einmal meine Brustwarze, ich merke wie sich schon ganz hart ist, dann nimmt sie das Eis weg und ihr Mund nimmt den Platz ein.   
Ihr warmer, weicher, feuchter Mund ist ein krasser Kontrast zu dem kalten, harten Eis und ich werfe den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhne laut auf vor Erregung. Während ihre Zunge meinen Nippel umspielt wandert ihre Hand über meine Hüfte und verschwindet in meinem Slip.  
„Oh Chloe“ presse ich schwer atmend zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Ihr Mund hört auf meine Brust zu bearbeiten und ich spüre ihren Atem auf meinem Gesicht.  
„Die rote Spitze steht dir übrigens“ ich merke, dass ich rot werde. „Aber auch wenn es mir gefällt werde ich es dir jetzt ausziehen.“ säuselt sie, beißt mir in den Hals schiebt meine Beine auseinander, kniet sich dazwischen und zieht mir quälend langsam den Slip aus.  
„Oh fuck!“ ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein, als der kalte Eiswürfel auf meinen Kitzler trifft, damit habe ich so gar nicht gerechnet.  
„Ups Sorry, es wird kalt.“ kichert mir Chloe entgegen. „Ich hab vergessen dich zu warnen“.   
Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen. Habe mich aber schon von dem Schock erholt. Chloe beugt sich über mich, ich spüre die Hitze ihres Körpers über meinen.   
„Ich glaube, wenn hier jemand eine Abkühlung brauchst bist du das“ sage ich grinsend in das schwarz meiner Welt hinein.   
Chloes Zunge fährt über meinen Hals, zu meinem Schlüsselbein und zurück.   
„Nicht frech werden Hippie, denk dran, ich habe hier das Sagen“ und sie beißt wieder zu.   
Ein süßer Schmerz durchfährt meinen Körper und sogleich fährt ihre Zunge über die Stelle.  
„Ja, ich gehöre nur dir!“ bestätige ich.  
Chloe ist nun wieder komplett zwischen meinen Beinen. Ihr Finger dringt in mich ein, während sie mit der anderen Hand meinen Kitzler massiert. Ich stöhne und winde mich, spüre die süße Erlösung des Orgasmus immer näher kommen.  
„Oh ja“ hallt meine Stimme im Raum wieder.   
Kurz bevor ich kommen kann, hört Chloe auf und zieht sich aus mir zurück. Ich liege da, zitternd, unfähig es zu Ende zu bringen. Frust durchdringt mich.   
„Chloe, bitte“ ich höre mein Wimmern.   
Bewegung kommt in den Körper meiner Punkerin. Sie legt sich wieder neben mich.  
„Noch nicht!“ sagt sie, steht aus dem Bett auf.   
Ich will wissen was los ist. Mein Körper ist angespannt. Ich höre ein bekanntes Geräusch und rieche kurz darauf den verbrennenden Tabak. In aller Seelenruhe raucht Chloe ihre Zigarette und ich verstehe. Das ist ihre Form der Bestrafung für mich. Vermutlich habe ich es verdient. Ich versuche meinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Chloe kommt wieder ins Bett, legt sich neben mich. Ihr Kopf ist nahe an meinem. Ich höre ihren Atem.  
„Du machst brav, was ich dir sage?“ fragt sie herausfordernd.   
Ich nicke, schwer schluckend. Was hat sie jetzt wieder vor? Sie senkt ihre Stimme, es ist mehr ein Flüstern.  
„Wo sind die Schlüssel?“ die Art wie sie fragt lässt meinen Mund trocken werden. Ihre Stimme ist die pure Erektion. Ich schlucke laut.   
„Ähm, da...also...äh....Nachttisch“ stottere ich.  
Sie hockt sich wieder über mich, greift zu dem Nachtisch. Ich höre das Klacken der Schlüssel. Mein innerstes fängt an aufgeregt zu zittern.  
„Wenn du etwas tust, was du nicht darfst fessel ich dich wieder, verstanden?“ ich nicke nur.   
Sie befreit meine linke Hand. Ich lasse sie einfach neben meinen Körper liegen.  
„Dann zeig mir mal was du drauf hast Hippie.“ sie greift nach meiner Hand und führt sie zwischen ihre Beine, während sie über mir hockt. Ich verstehe und massiere mit dem Daumen ihre Klitoris. Ich hebe den Kopf an und kann meine Zunge benutzen, meine nun frei gewordene Hand nutze ich dafür um in sie einzudringen. Erst mit einem, dann mit zwei Fingern. Ich sauge dabei an ihrer Klitoris, ihre Hüfte gegen mein Gesicht gedrückt. Ich liebe es sie zu schmecken und ihr immer lauteres Stöhnen zu hören. Ich merke, wie ich selber wieder feucht werde.  
„Mehr“ stöhnt sie und ich nehme einen dritten Finger dazu.  
Ihr stöhnen wird lauter, ihre Atmung schneller und ich merke, wie ihre Muskeln immer mehr verkrampfen. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt aufhören und sie so zappeln lassen wie sie mich vorhin. Aber ich noch mehr will ich sie hören wenn sie kommt.  
„Oh Gott ja“ ihre Stimme hallt durch das Zimmer während ihr Orgasmus sie erzittern lässt.   
Ich ziehe meine Finger aus ihr heraus und lege meinen Kopf wieder ab. Ich atme heftig und Chloe legt sich neben mich. Meinen freien Arm nutzt sie als Kissen und hat ihren Arm über meine Brust gelegt. Ich fühle ihren schnellen, warmen Atem an meinem Hals.  
Sie kuschelt sich an mich und ich merke, wie ihr wilder Herzschlag langsam normaler wird. Sie beugt sich zu mir und küsst mich sanft auf die Lippen.  
„Auge zu“ säuselt sie und ich gehorche.   
Sie schiebt mir vorsichtig die Augenbinde ab. Ich blinzel langsam. Ihr Gesicht ist über meinem. Meine Augen finden ihre, sie funkeln und es ist wunderschön.  
„Hey“ sagt sie und küsst mich auf die Nasenspitze.   
Diese Geste ist so voller Liebe, das mir das Herz schwer wird. Beinahe hätte ich das alles verloren.  
Sie beugt sich weiter vor und befreit meinen zweiten Arm. Ich lasse die Hand kurz kreisen, man sieht sie Abdrücke des Metalls, anscheinend habe ich sie etwas zu fest zu gemacht. Chloe liegt wieder an meiner Seite. Ich drehe mich zu ihr, sehe sie an.  
„Es tut mir alles so leid Chloe“ ich spüre wie mir Tränen in die Augen schießen.   
Chloe legt eine warme Hand auf meine Wange.  
„Ist okay Max, alles vergeben!“ sie küsst mich und gähnt.  
„So ich bin dir auch noch was schuldig“ sie lächelt müde und will sich erheben. Ich drücke sie sanft aufs Bett.   
„Ich will nur hier neben dir liegen, mehr brauche ich nicht um glücklich zu sein“.   
Sie nickt und nimmt meine Hand die zwischen uns liegt. Wir verschränken die Finger miteinander und ich führe ihren Handrücken an meine Lippen, küsse sie sanft.  
Ich sehe ihr zu, wie sie langsam einschläft und ein leises Schnarchen aus ihrem Mund dringt.  
Ich warte darauf, dass auch ich müde werde. Doch ich komme nicht zur Ruhe. Als ob irgendwas dunkles in meinen Träumen auf mich warten wird.   
Es wird kühl im Schlafzimmer, ich lege vorsichtig eine Decke über Chloe und verlasse das Schlafzimmer. Ich will sie mit meiner Unruhe nicht wecken. Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich an den Laptop. Lisa hat mir tatsächlich Unterlagen geschickt. Ich setze mich auf die Couch und fange an zu lesen.  
Als mich doch dich Müdigkeit einholt beschließe ich auf der Couch zu schlafen. Chloe hat ihren Schlaf verdient.  
Ich lege mich hin und schließe die Augen.

\-----------------------

********************************************************************************  
Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Meine Hände und Füße sind fixiert. Ich spüre den Kleber auf der Haut. Ich muss die Augen gar nicht öffnen um zu wissen, wo ich bin. Das Surren des PCs hinten auf dem Tisch, der Geruch der Plastikfolie unter meinem Stuhl. Die Schritte die um mich herum wandern, das Klicken der Kamera. Ich öffne mehr genervt als alles andere die Augen. Ich sehe in das attraktive aber so verhasste Gesicht von Jefferson.   
„Oh, dieser Wille, die Stärke, fantastisch“ schnurrt er und drückt hektisch auf den Auslöser.   
Ich zerre an den Fesseln. Er lächelt amüsiert, legt die Kamera weg, nimmt ein Glas mit Wein und setzt sich auf die Couch.  
„Miss Caulfield“ er sieht mich an, seine Stimme ist ein weiches Flüstern was in mir den Wunsch weckt mich zu übergeben. „ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Sie so gerne hier unten sind, dass Sie sich nun mit allen Mitteln auch noch selber hierher befördern.“  
Ich sage nichts. Er steht auf, kommt langsam auf mich zu. Legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter, fährt mit dem Finger meinen Hals entlang. Sein Kopf dich neben meinem säuselt er mir direkt ins Ohr.  
„Mit Ihrem kleinen Fesselspielchen hätte Ihnen doch klar sein müssen, dass Sie direkt hier bei mir landen werden, ist es nicht so?“ Ich schlucke, tatsächlich habe ich so etwas befürchtet.   
„Nun dann, wollen wir mal anfangen“ Ich spüre seinen Atem auf meiner Wange und mir dreht sich der Magen um.  
„Fick dich und friss Dreck“ spucke ich ihm entgegen. Er stellt sich vor mich hin. Sieht mich an.   
„Nein, das gefällt mir so nicht.“ Er geht und holt eine Spritze, zieht sie mit der klaren Flüssigkeit auf.   
„Wach auf Max, los wach auf,“ sage ich mir selber. Ich winde mich doch kann mich nicht befreien. Er drückt meinen Kopf mit Gewalt zur Seite, ich spüre das Eindringen der spitzen Nadel und dämmere weg. 

Ich liege auf dem Boden. Mr Jefferson steht über mir. Ich kenne das alles schon. Ich tue so als ob ich noch schlafe. Warte bis mein Körper wacher ist. Dann nutze ich meine Energie, stehe auf und ramme dem Drecksack meinen Kopf in die Weichteile. Er fällt zu Boden die Kamera ebenso, ich höre es knacken und lache triumphierend, er windet sich und hält sich den Schritt.   
„Das wirst du noch bereuen du kleine Schlampe“.   
Er stürzt sich auf mich, schlägt mir hart ins Gesicht. Mein Kopf fliegt zur Seite und ich spüre wie meine Lippe aufplatzt. Ich versuche mich so gut es geht in meinem gefesselten Zustand zu wehren, versuche meine Kräfte einzusetzen, da trifft mich wieder seine Faust am Kopf.   
Plötzlich bebt die Erde, die schwere Stahltür des Bunkers schlägt laut zu, das Echo bleibt kurz im Raum hängen. Wir schauen beide verwirrt in Richtung des Ausgangs.   
„Was war das?“ frage ich in die Stille herein.   
Mr Jefferson, der bis eben noch über mir hockte um mich zu verprügeln, steht nun auf. Sieht auf mich herab. Sein Gesicht ist eine finstere Grimasse.   
„Das, meine liebe, war meine Chance dich für immer hier zu behalten“ er lacht böse auf.   
„Nein, ich werde aufwachen, bin wieder bei Chloe und das hier wird ein weiterer, schrecklicher Albtraum sein“.   
„Dieses Erdbeben....ich denke nicht, dass du so schnell aufwachen wirst.“ Sein Gesicht ist ein diabolisches Grinsen. „Es wird Zeit das ich anfange zu spielen“ sagt er düster.   
Er nimmt eine Spritze, zieht sie auf und geht zu mir. Bevor ich etwas sagen kann spüre ich wie er mir gegen die Schläfe tritt. Das letzte was ich wahrnehme ist die Spritze in meinem Hals. 

Ich erwarte auf der Couch in meiner Wohnung zu sein, doch ich sitze wieder auf dem Stuhl in der Dunkelkammer. Ich bewege mein Gesicht, es fühlt sich alles heile an.   
„Shit, was ist hier los?“ frage ich in den Raum hinein.   
„Max?“ tönt es hinter mir.   
Ich drehe mich um und erstarre. Victoria ist mit mir hier unten. Sie liegt hinter mir, gefesselt. Ihr Gesicht entstellt, durch den Sturm, durch mich. Aus dem Schatten auf der anderen Seite des Raumes kommt Mr Jefferson auf uns zu. Er lacht.  
„Ich habe herausgefunden wie ich selber die Zeit zurück drehen kann. Immer wenn ich dich betäube ist es wie am Anfang, wenn du dann wieder aufwachst. Du kannst dich noch erinnern, aber so ist es wie ein immer und immer und immer wiederkehrender Albtraum für dich.“ Sein Grinsen hat etwas raubtierhaftes.   
„BULLSHIT!“ rufe ich ihm entgegen.   
Er nimmt einen Spiegel und läuft auf mich zu.  
„Denk an die Schläge, ich weiß, dass du dich daran erinnerst wie dich meine Faust getroffen hat und die Lippe aufgeplatzt ist.“ Ich vermeide Augenkontakt, er hat recht, es ist als ob ich es spüren kann.   
Er hält mir den Spiegel vor. Mein Gesicht ist völlig intakt. FUCK, ich muss aufwachen. „Los Max, wach endlich auf!“  
„Was ist hier los?“ Victoria klingt langsam wacher, panischer.   
„Vic, alles gut. Ich hole uns hier heraus!“ sage ich zu ihr, versuche sie zu beruhigen.   
Mr Jefferson streicht mir übers Haar wie einem kleinen Kind.   
„Du kannst hier nicht die Heldin spielen. DAS hier ist MEIN Reich.“ Er dreht den Stuhl mit mir um, sodass ich nun einen direkten Blick auf Victoria habe.   
„Max, erzähl unserer lieben Miss Chase doch mal, warum ihr Gesicht nun so entstellt ist. Sie hat es verdient die Wahrheit zu wissen, oder nicht?“ er nimmt die Kamera zur Hand, dich ich schweige.  
„Dann tue ich es“ und er erzählt Victoria alles von meinen Kräften, meinen Manipulationen der Zeit und meiner Entscheidung Chloe zu retten.   
Ich beobachte Victorias Gesicht während der Erzählungen. Mr Jefferson fotografiert uns dabei.  
„Max“ Victorias Stimme klingt unsicher und gebrochen. „bitte sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!“   
Ich spüre wie mir das Herz schwer wird. Tränen sammeln sich in meinen Augen.   
„Vic, ich würde es dir gerne sagen…aber…aber es ist wahr. Das alles! Es tut mir leid!“   
Victoria fängt an zu weinen.   
„Du hättest und warnen können. Doch du hast zugelassen, dass so viele Leute leiden und sogar sterben? Du bist ein Monster! Wie konntest du nur? Tust immer so als ob du für alle nur das Beste willst und du scherst dich einen DRECK um uns“   
Ihr Schluchzen hallt an den Wänden wieder. Ihre Worte treffen mich zutiefst. Sie hat recht. Ich höre ein wohliges Seufzen aus der Richtung von Mr Jefferson.   
„Fantastisch. Diese Wut, diese Schmerzen. Phänomenal!“ er schaut auf sein Kameradisplay.   
„Danke Miss Chase, das war eine hervorragende Arbeit.“   
Er zieht eine Waffe aus seinem Gürtel, richtet sie auf Victoria. Sie reißt voller Angst die Augen auf.   
„Bitte Max, du wolltest uns hier raus..“ Ein Knall schallt in den Wänden des Bunkers hin und her, ich schreie als sich Vics Gesicht als rote, breiige Maße auf dem Boden verteilt. Wieder ertönt das Klicken der Kamera durch den Raum.   
„NEIN“ schreie ich.   
Ich winde mich im Stuhl, zerre an den Fesseln, ich will ihn umbringen. Eine Hand löst sich endlich, da trifft mich ein Schlag an der Schläfe mit etwas schwerem. Ich bin zu benommen um meine Kräfte einzusetzen.   
„ICH bestimme hier die Regeln“ und die Nadel bohrt sich wieder in meinen Hals. 

Mein Kopf schmerzt, meine Glieder sind schwer. Mein Körper ist zermürbt von den ständigen Torturen. Ich öffne die Augen. Mr Jefferson sitzt auf der Couch, sieht mich neugierig an. Ich spüre wie ein kleiner Teil in mir zerbricht. Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus. Ich will das nicht mehr aushalten müssen.   
„Was möchtest du wissen?“ Mr Jefferson sieht mich direkt an. Ich kann nicht so tun als hätte ich keine Fragen in meinem Kopf.   
„Warum haben Sie so viel Macht über mich?“ Meine Stimme klingt fremd in meinen Ohren, weinerlich, flehend und irgendwie kaputt.   
„Das ist doch mal eine gute Frage“ er nickt, nimmt eine Schluck aus einer Wasserflasche und sieht mich wieder an. „Als du damals hier warst. Das erste Mal, in der ´echten´Welt. Da hast du deine Kräfte oft benutzen müssen um hier heraus zu kommen. Nun ja, mit jedem Mal ist meine Kraft hier in dieser, wie nennst man es? Zwischenwelt? Naja jedenfalls hier gewachsen.“  
Ich werde blass. Wenn ich an die vielen Male zurückdenke in denen ich versucht habe alles richtig zu machen um hier zu entkommen. Mist! Tränen laufen mir die Wange herab.  
„Warum quälen Sie mich so sehr?“ er funkelt mich böse an, wedelt mit dem Zeigefinger vor meinem Gesicht hin und her.  
„Nein, nein, das ist eine dumme Frage. Zu einfach! Selbstverständlich weil du mich aufgehalten hast. Und ich nun tot bin, wegen dir!“  
„Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand stirbt!Auch wenn Sie es verdient haben, aber trotzdem wollte ich das nicht“   
Er steht von der Couch auf, kommt auf mich zu. Drapiert seine Hände auf den Armlehnen an denen ich festgebunden bin. Er schaut mir in die Augen, seine Augen funkeln bedrohlich.   
„Ich werde dich dafür TÖTEN! Du mieses MISTSTÜCK!“ er spuckt mich etwas an. Ein Gedanke flackert in meinem Kopf auf.  
„Ha, das können Sie nicht. Sie können mir nicht mal echten Schaden zufügen. Immer, wenn ich in meiner Realität zurück bin ist nichts von ihren Schlägen oder Tritten zu sehen, geschweige denn zu spüren.“ Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Hoffnung schöpfe.   
Er fängt an zu zittern, vor Wut. Ich schließe die Augen und mache mich auf den Schlag gefasst. Stattdessen höre ich wie er sich entfernt und sich wieder auf die Couch fallen lässt.   
„Oh du dummes Kind, es gibt noch mehr Arten einen Menschen zu töten als nur körperlich. NATHAN!“ brüllt er.   
Nathan betrifft durch den Vorhang den Raum. An seiner Hand führt er Kate hinein. Sie ist völlig weggetreten. Mr Jefferson steht von der Couch auf und macht beiden Platz. Ich sehe wie Nathan die arme Kate auf der Couch drapiert und seine eigene Kamera zur Hand nimmt. Beide machen aus verschiedensten Winkeln Aufnahmen.   
Mir wird schlecht, ich will Kate wecken, rufe ihren Namen. Eine harte Ohrfeige trifft mich. Mein Kopf fliegt zur Seite. Ich schmecke Blut in meinem Mund. Doch bevor ich es ausspucken kann nimmt Nathan die Rolle mit dem Klebeband und befestigt einen Streifen über meine Mund, dabei kichert er dreckig und kümmert sich weiter um seine Aufnahmen.   
„Dad, ich halte es nicht mehr aus, darf ich?“ er sieht zu Mr Jefferson auf und klingt dabei wie ein kleines Kind.   
„Ja ist okay“ seine Stimme klingt genervt und angewidert.   
Nathan geht zu Kate, redet ruhig auf sie ein.  
„Komm schon Kate, du musst dich hier hin hocken damit der Arzt dir deine Medizin geben kann, damit es dir bald besser geht.“ Sie lässt sich von ihm führen. Er setzt sich und macht sich die Hose auf. Kate kniet vor ihm.   
„Und jetzt schön den Mund aufmachen, damit du deine Medizin bekommen kannst“ sagt er rau.   
Ihr Körper verdeckt mir die Sicht, aber ich kann mir vorstellen was er tut. Mr Jefferson filmt alles. Nathan stöhnt auf und schubst Kate um. Ihr läuft Sperma aus dem Mund. Ich muss würgen. Sie da so zu sehen, es zerreißt mir das Herz. Durch den harten Aufprall klart ihr Blick auf, sie greift sich an den Mund, schreit erschrocken auf. Sie weint. Sieht zu Nathan.   
„Was, was ist passiert?“ fragt sie Nathan. Er zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Ich war auf dem Weg mit dir ins Krankenhaus, da hast du mir gesagt, dass du noch nie Sex hattest und gerne mal an einem Penis saugen würdest. Du hast dich während des Fahrens auf mich gestürzt, du warst gar nicht zu bremsen. Also sind wir hierhergekommen, ich wollte ja nicht noch einen Unfall verursachen.“   
Kate zittert und weint. Nathan zeigt ihr einen Teil der Aufnahmen.   
„Oh Gott“ flüstert sie. Panisch blickt sie sich um und sieht Mr Jeffersons Waffe liegen. Nimmt sie, hält sie sich in den Mund und drückt ab. Alles begleitet von dem wilden Serienaufnahmen der Kamera. Knochen, Blut und Hirn spritzen in hohe Bogen durch den Raum. Ich will schreien doch das Klebeband hält den Großteil meiner Geräusche auf. Tränen laufen mir die Wange herab. Ich kann und will meine Schmerzen nicht mehr verstecken. Ich halte das alles hier nicht länger aus. Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte hier verschwinden. Und wenn ich dafür sterben muss, es ist mir egal.  
„Nathan schau, es geht los. Ihr Wille bricht komplett, jetzt schön die Augen beobachten!“   
Mr Jefferson klingt wieder ganz wie der professionelle Lehrer. Oh nein denke ich mir. Ich denke an Chloe, wie sie neben mir im Bett liegt, ihre Hand auf meiner. Ich höre in meinem Geist ihren Atem und spüre ihre Wärme.   
„Verdammt, dann müssen wir etwas mehr versuchen“. Mr Jeffeson klingt wieder wütend.   
Er geht wieder zu dem Tablett mit der Spritze, zieht sie auf und will sie mir überreichen. Dann geht er zu Nathan, drückt sie ihm in die Hand.   
„Hier, heute darfst du mal!“ sagt er.   
Nathan schaut ungläubig und wie ein kleiner Welpe der sich über einen Ball freut kommt Nathan auf mich zu gesprungen. Ich schaue ihm angriffslustig in die Augen. Seine Faust kracht gegen meine Nase. Ich spüre wie sie bricht. Mit Gewalt rammt er mir die Spritze in den Hals. Es tut weh und brennt. Meine Augen beginnen zu flattern, da sehe ich wie Nathan durch die Kugel von Mr Jefferson zu Boden geht. Ich spüre warmes Blut wie es in mein Gesicht spritzt, dann versinke ich in der Dunkelheit. 

Ich will die Augen nicht öffnen, ich möchte nicht mehr hier sein. Ich höre Geflüster.   
„Max, komm schon Baby, wach auf!“ das kann nicht sein, mein Kopf spielt mir einen Streich, bin ich wirklich endlich wach? „Komm schon, mach die Augen für mich auf!“ Chloes Stimme ist sanft und lockend.   
Ich öffne die Augen. Klick, klick, klick. Der Auslöser ist zu hören. Entsetzt reiße ich die Augen weiter auf. Ich liege wieder auf dem Boden der Dunkelkammer. Vor mir liegt Chloe, hält die Kamera in mein Gesicht. Sie lächelt mich an. Ich bin verwirrt.   
„Ist es so gut Mark?“ fragt sie und sieht Mr Jefferson an.   
„Ja sehr gut, siehst du die Verwirrung in ihren Augen? Gut eingefangen. Prima Chloe!“  
Ich versuche mich zu bewegen, doch mein Körper ist noch nicht wach genug. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es mir von Mal zu Mal schwerer fällt. Chloe grinst stolz.   
„Was ist hier los?“ ich bringe kaum mehr als ein Flüstern zustande.   
Chloe steht auf, schmiegt sich an Mr Jefferson. Dieser hält sie im Arm.   
„Ich habe mir eine neue Künstlerin gesucht die ich unter meine Fittiche nehme. Chloe ist ein Naturtalent.“ Er küsst sie auf die Stirn.   
„Nicht nur darin, oder Mark?“ fragt sie lasziv und lässt ihre Hand über seinen Schritt gleiten.   
Auch wenn ich weiß, dass das nicht echt ist spüre ich den Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Beide küssen sich, lange und leidenschaftlich. Ich schaffe es nicht meinen Blick abzuwenden. Er flüstert Chloe etwas ins Ohr. Sie schubst ihn hart von sich weg.   
„Niemals, mal etwas herum knutschen okay, aber ich werde Max nicht verlassen.“   
Sie kommt auf mich zu, hilft mir mich aufzusetzen und setzt sich auf meinen Schoß, ihre Hände fahren über meinen Nacken.  
„Max, du vergibst mir doch, oder?“ haucht sie mir ans Ohr.   
Ich merke wie ich dahin schmelze. In meinem Kopf ertönen noch die Worte, dass das eine Falle ist, aber mein Körper ist wie vernebelt von Chloes Nähe und ihren Berührungen. Und ich WILL diese schönen Gefühle haben um das hier irgendwie überstehen zu können.   
„Ja, das tue ich. Verlass mich nur nicht!“ sie küsst mich.   
Sanft und fordernd. Ihre Zunge schiebt sich in meinen Mund und ich fühle mich sicher hier in diesem hässlichen, verfluchten Bunker. Chloe zieht sich aus meinem Mund zurück. Sie sieht mir tief in die Augen. Ich verliere mich in ihnen und vergesse wo ich bin.   
„Ich liebe dich so sehr, du bedeutest mir alles“ sage ich ihr.   
„Und ich, werde jetzt sterben“ da ertönt direkt an meinem Ohr der Knall und eine Kugel bohrt sich durch Chloes Kopf, direkt zwischen ihre Augenbrauen. Ihr Körper sackt auf meinem zusammen und ich spüre wie warmes Blut meine Brust herunter läuft. Ich bin so geschockt, dass ich gar nichts mehr sagen kann. Ich starre nur auf die Stelle wo gerade noch ihre Augen waren. Dann wird mir klar, was hier gerade passiert ist. Ich schreie und weine und sterbe innerlich. Ich lasse mich nach hinten auf den Boden fallen, Chloes toter Körper rutscht mit meinem mit. Ich möchte nicht mehr atmen, nicht mehr leben. Ich bin so weit ihn anzuflehen es zu beenden.   
Ein dumpfes Poltern ertönt. Ich schaue mich erschrocken um.   
„Max, bitte wach auf. Komm schon, wach auf. Ich bin hier, bei dir!“   
Es klingt wie Chloes Stimme, aber wie kann das sein. Sie liegt hier, tot, auf meinem Körper. Die Stimme kommt von weit weg. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr folgen. Ich schließe die Augen.  
Ich höre noch wie Mr Jefferson schnell zu dem Platz mit der Spritze rennt, aber da spüre ich wie etwas meinen Körper durchzuckt und ein helles Licht meine Augen blendet.  
********************************************************************************

„MAX?“ Chloe klingt flehend.   
Ich spüre wie etwas an meinem Körper ruckelt. Meine Augenlider flattern.   
„Nehmen sie die Scheiß Lampe aus ihrem Gesicht“ Chloe klingt wütend.   
„Chloe?“ flüstere ich.   
Ich habe Angst. Ich will sie nicht wieder sterben sehen. Ich schaffe das nicht. Eine Hand umklammert meine.   
„Ich bin hier Baby. Komm schon, mach die Augen auf, bitte!“ sie weint.   
Ich habe solche Angst vor dem, was ich sehe. Aber der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme raubt mir den Atem. Ich zwinge mich die Augen zu öffnen. Ich befinde mich in einem hellen Zimmer. Nichts erinnert an die Dunkelkammer.   
„Bin ich tot?“ stelle ich die Frage aus meinem Kopf laut.   
Meine Hand wird fest gedrückt. Ein mir unbekanntes Gesicht schiebt sich in mein Blickfeld.   
„Nein Miss Caulfield, dank ihrer Partnerin nicht. Ich muss sie noch einmal kurz blenden, tut mir leid.“   
Ein Lichtstrahl trifft mich direkt in die Augen. Als das Licht verschwindet schließe ich sie.   
„Sehr gut, ich lasse sie jetzt etwas in Ruhe. Eine Schwester wird jede Stunde einmal vorbeikommen und nach Ihnen sehen. Miss Price, sollte irgendwas sein zögern Sie nicht den Notknopf zu drücken“. Ich höre Schritte, eine Tür öffnet und schließt sich.   
Ich drehe den Kopf. Er tut furchtbar weh. Ich drücke meine Hand gegen die Schläfe und spüre einen Verband. Sanft greift eine Hand nach meiner und schiebt sie wieder herunter.  
„Hey Max!“ ich öffne die Augen und versinke in Chloes blauen, besorgte Augen, sie hat geweint.   
„Bin ich entkommen? Bin ich in Sicherheit? Ist das hier die Realität?“ ich weine.  
Aus dem Weinen wird Panik, ich traue dem Frieden nicht. Meine Kopfschmerzen werden dadurch immer schlimmer. Chloe drückt mich an sich, versucht mich zu beruhigen.   
„Shhh, Shhh, alles gut! Du bist im Krankenhaus. Ich bin bei dir. Es ist alles gut, du bist wieder da, oh Gott sei dank, hella du bist wieder bei mir.“ Chloes Schluchzen holt mich aus meiner Panik heraus.   
Ich spüre ihre Tränen an meiner Wange. Ich scheine wieder in der Realität zu sein, in meiner Welt. Kein Jefferson, keine Klebebänder die mich fixieren, ich muss niemanden mehr beim Sterben zusehen.  
„Chloe, was ist passiert?“   
Mein Kopf scheint mich umbringen zu wollen, doch ich will es wissen. Chloes Kiefer spannt sich an. Ihre Stimme ist ein Flüstern.   
„Ich bin mitten in der Nacht wach geworden von einem lauten Poltern aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich habe mich in unserem Bett umgesehen, doch du warst nicht da. Also ging ich dich suchen. Du lagst auf dem Boden.“ Chloes Gesicht wird blass, ihre Hände die meine halten fangen an zu zittern, Tränen füllen ihre Augen.   
„Du hattest eine Art Krampf, so wie sonst auch manchmal“ ihre Stimme wird kurz leiser, ich muss mich anstrengen sie zu verstehen „wenn du deine besonderen Träume hast.“ Ich nicke langsam.   
„Aus deiner Nase lief Blut und überall um dich herum war auch Blut. So viel Blut. Ich rannte zu dir und sah, dass du anscheinend von der Couch gefallen bist und mit dem Kopf gegen die Kante von meinem....“sie schluckte schwer“ ich.... es tut mir so leid Max...“ sie fängt an zu weinen. Ich streichel ihre Hand.   
„Schon gut. Was auch immer es war, es ist okay!“ ich versuche ihr Mut zu machen, sie zu trösten. Ich ertrage es nicht so so leiden zu sehen.   
„Scheiße Max, ich dachte ich verliere dich für immer. Nur weil mein Werkzeugkasten noch da stand. Du bist mit dem Kopf drauf gefallen und....oh scheiße!“ sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht auf meinem Bauch.   
Ich streichel ihr mit der Hand durch den Nacken. Ich merke wie meine Konzentration schwindet.  
„Dann war das vermutlich das laute Poltern.“ murmel ich zu mir selber. „Chloe bitte, ich muss wissen, was dann passiert ist.“  
Meine Punkerin atmet schwer, versucht sich zu beruhigen.   
„Ich habe dich hierher ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Sie haben dich untersucht und irgendwas kam denen komisch vor, also haben sie dich erst einmal in ein künstliche Koma fallen lassen, für den Fall, dass dein Hirn verletzt wurde. Und trotz des Komas ist aber deine Herzaktivität immer mehr gestiegen und dein Körper hat immer mehr Stressreaktionen gezeigt. Mir kam das komisch vor und ich habe mit ihnen gesprochen, dass sie dich zurückholen müssen.“Ich fange bei ihren Worten an zu weinen.   
„Das hat mich gerettet. Ich kam da nicht mehr raus. Oh Chloe, ich war gefangen und konnte nicht entkommen.“   
Die Erinnerungen überfluten mich. Ich spüre wie mein Körper vibriert, mein Geist durchzuckt von den vielen Erinnerungen. Chloe schiebt das Sicherheitsgitter meines Bettes herunter, legt sich zu mir, hält mich eng an sich gedrückt. Ihre Nähe zu spüren, ihr Geruch in meiner Nase, das Geräusch ihrer Atmung, das alles hilft mir in der Realität zu bleiben.   
Ich spüre wie meine Augen schwer werden, aber ich habe Angst vor dem Schlafen.  
„Ist okay Max, schlaf ruhig. Ich bin hier und passe auf dich auf.“ Ihr warmer Atem trifft meine Wange bevor ihre Lippen sie erreichen. Ich halte ihre Hand fest.   
„Danke!“ 

„Muss das sein?“ faucht Chloe leise.   
Ich spüre ihre Bewegung. Mein Auge wird sachte geöffnet und Licht trifft mich.   
„Scheiße“ murmel ich leise.   
Das gleiche Prozedere passiert mit meinem anderen Auge. Eine Frau schaut mich entschuldigend an. Ich blinzel ein paar Mal. Versuche meine trockenen Lippen zu befeuchten.   
„Soll ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken geben?“ fragt mich die fremde Frau und lächelt mich nett an.   
Ich nicke schwach.   
„Ich mache das schon!“ grollt Chloe neben mir.   
Die Frau hebt die Hände und verlässt das Zimmer. Chloe hält mir einen Strohalm an die Lippen und ich trinke. Müde und erschöpft blinzel ich Chloe an.   
„Du siehst Scheiße aus Price“ flüstere ich, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
Sie schaut mich erst ungläubig an doch dann grinst sie.  
„Dann hast du dich aber noch nicht angesehen!“ sie küsst mich auf die Wange.  
„Chloe, du kannst ruhig netter hier zu den Menschen sein. Sie wollen mir nur helfen!“ ich schaue sie milde an, ihre Wangen färben sich rot.  
„Ich....ich weiß...“ stottert sie verlegen.   
„Wie lange war ich eigentlich...weg?“ ich fürchte mich vor der Antwort.   
„Ein paar Stunden, aber sie waren furchtbar lang. Doch jetzt bist du wieder da“ sie kuschelt sich an mich.   
Meine Augen weiten sich. Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mindestens für Tage in der Kammer war. Er hat mich innerhalb von ein paar Stunden so kaputt gemacht.   
„Max, was ist los? Max? MAX?“   
Ich blinzel, versuche mich zu fokussieren. Chloe hat sich aufgerichtet. Sieht mich an, Angst durchflutet ihr wunderschönes Blau der Augen.   
„Was ist nur mit dir passiert?“ fragt sie vorsichtig.   
„Oh Chloe!“ seufze ich und mein Körper erbebt unter den Tränen, der Verzweiflung, der Angst die sich alle nun einen Weg hinaus bahnen.  
Ich erzähle Chloe von der Zwischenwelt. Sie wird abwechselnd kalkweiß und zornesrot. Aber während der gesamten Erzählung hält sie mich umklammert. Die gleiche Schwester wie vor einer Stunde betrifft den Raum. Kontrolliert meine Augen. Diesmal auch meinen Puls und Blutdruck.   
„Später machen wir noch mal einen Hirnscan, wenn alles gut aussieht können Sie dann gehen. Brauchen Sie etwas Miss Caulfield? Eine Schmerztablette, etwas zum Schlafen?“   
Ich schüttel den Kopf.   
„Alles was ich brauche habe ich hier!“ sage ich und sehe zu Chloe.   
Sie sieht uns beide an, Chloe spannt ihre Muskeln an, sie ist im Angriffsmodus. Ich halte ihre Hand. Der Blick der Schwester wird weich.   
„Das sehe ich. Meine Schicht ist gleich zu Ende, deswegen verabschiede ich mich. Ihnen beiden alles Gute!“   
Chloe entspannt sich, ich bedanke mich und wir sind wieder alleine.   
„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast!“ flüstere ich. Ich werde schon wieder müde.   
„Max?“ ich höre das Chloe etwas auf dem Herzen hat.   
„Hmhm?“ erwidere ich. An ihrer Stimme höre ich, dass sie nervös und unsicher ist.   
„Warum hast du überhaupt auf der Couch geschlafen? War es wegen unserer...Versöhnung?“  
„Nein, ich war einfach unruhig und wollte dich nicht wecken und hatte noch was für die Uni nachzuholen. Ich hab irgendwie gespürt, dass das wieder ´so eine`Nacht wird. Aber das...“ ich lasse den restlichen Satz unausgesprochen.  
„Ach Dummerchen“ seufzt Chloe. 

„Max?“ Chloe klingt panisch und ich reiße die Augen auf.   
Die Sonne scheint durch das Fenster des Krankenzimmers. Chloe liegt mit mir im Bett. Angst spiegelt sich auf ihrem schlafenden Gesicht wieder. Ich lege meine Hand in ihren Nacken, kraule sie. Ihr Gesicht entspannt sich.  
„Alles gut, ich bin hier“ flüstere ich.   
Die Tür öffnet sich und ich bedeute dem Mann, der mich vor ein paar Stunden begrüßt hat, leise zu sein. Er kommt ins Zimmer. Setzt sich neben mich auf einen Stuhl. Ist bemüht den unruhigen Schlaf meiner Partnerin nicht zu stören.  
„Mein Name ist Doktor Smith, schön Sie wach zu sehen.“ er lächelt mich. „wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Viel besser, danke!“ ich kann meinen Blick nicht von der schlafenden Punkerin in meinem Bett nehmen.   
„Wir machen gleich noch einen Test, aber so wie es aussieht dürfen Sie heute nach Hause. Ich verschreibe Ihnen noch ein paar Schmerztabletten. Von schweren, körperlichen Tätigkeiten sollten Sie die nächsten Tage absehen. Und sollte Ihnen schlecht oder schwindelig werden kommen sie bitte sofort wieder her. In 3 Tagen wechseln wir den Verband und sehen uns die Wunde an. Haben Sie noch Fragen?“ Ich schüttel den Kopf.   
Er reicht mir die Hand. Sein Blick wandert zu meiner blauhaarigen, schlafenden Schönheit in meinen Armen.   
„Sie ist Ihnen nicht eine Sekunde von der Seite gewichen, sie scheint Sie sehr zu lieben!“ Er lächelt mich freundlich an und verlässt das Zimmer. 

„Chloe, ich kann schon selber laufen“ ich kichere.   
Wenn es nach Chloe gehe würden,würden meine Füße den Boden nicht mehr berühren. Sie hilft mir aus dem Truck der vor dem Haus steht. Kenneth und Brad stehen davor und sehen mich freudig an. Brad winkt. Ich winke zurück und schwanke leicht. Meine Beine fühlen sich an wie Gummi.   
„Von wegen“ knurrt Chloe neben mir.   
Ihre Arme schließen sich um meinen Körper und sie hebt mich hoch. Ich fühle mich sicher und geborgen in ihren Armen auch wenn es mir etwas unangenehm ist so getragen zu werden. Aber mein Körper fühlt sich so schwach an. Zumal ich bereits die Tage vor dem Krankenhausaufenthalt nicht viel gegessen habe.   
Brad hält uns die Tür auf und Chloe steht vor den Treppen,schaut nach oben und schnauft.   
„Na komm, ich helfe euch“ ertönt Kenneths Bass hinter uns.   
Und bevor ich etwas sagen oder mich wehren kann reicht Chloe mich einfach rüber wie eine Puppe und Kenneth trägt mich, anscheinend mühelos, die Treppe hoch und direkt in unsere Wohnung ins Schlafzimmer.   
Mein Gesicht ist tief rot. Chloe umarmt die beiden Männer und kommt dann zu mir. Ich habe mich zusammen gerollt. Ich fühle mich schwach und hilflos. Das ist ein ätzendes Gefühl.   
„Hey Hippie, hör auf zu schmollen. Ich koche uns etwas und dann kommst du schnell wieder zu Kräften. Ich will nur nicht, dass dir noch mehr passiert!“ sie küsst mich auf die Schläfe und verschwindet in der Küche. Ich werde schon wieder müde, höre das Klappern von Geschirr und meine Augen fallen zu. 

Ein sanftes Rütteln und der Geruch von Essen wecken mich. Verschlafen schaue ich mich um. Ich bin im Bett. Chloe hilft mir beim Aufsetzen, mein Kopf tut wieder mehr weh. Mir wird eine Schüssel mit Nudeln und Tomatensoße in die Hand gedrückt. Ich nehme ein paar Bissen, es ist köstlich und ich schließe die Augen um es mehr zu genießen.   
„Langsam Super Max, dir nimmt keiner etwas weg!“   
Chloe lacht und es klingt gelöst. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt wie hektisch ich gegessen habe und was für einen Hunger ich hatte.   
„Möchtest du noch mehr?“ Chloe nimmt mir meine leere Schüssel aus der Hand.   
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe.   
„Nur meinen Nachtisch“. Ein Lachen erfüllt den Raum, mit den Schüsseln in der Hand geht Chloe in die Küche und kommt anschließend zu mir aufs Bett. Vorsichtig hockt sie sich über meine Hüfte, ihre Hände an meinen Wangen scheinen zu glühen. Sie küsst mich.   
Es erinnert mich an unsere ersten Küsse wo es sich so anfühlte als wenn sie Angst hat, dass ich unter ihr zerbreche.   
Chloe geht wieder von mir herunter. Zieht erst mich und dann sich aus. Wir legen uns unter die Decke. Ich kuschel mich an Chloe, ihre Haut zu spüren, ihre Wärme, sie zu riechen. Das ist das schönste Gefühl der Welt für mich.   
Sie hat das Buch mitgebracht, fängt an zu lesen und ich lausche ihre Worten.   
Ich gleite in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	18. Weihnachten

Leise klappe ich das Buch zu. Max schläft und sie hält mich fest umklammert. Ich bin so dankbar sie neben mir haben zu dürfen. Ich spüre wie sich die Schuldgefühle in mein Hirn fressen, nur weil ich den Werkzeugkasten nicht weg geräumt habe, nur wegen dieser Unachtsamkeit hätte ich sie beinahe für immer verloren. Ich versuche mein Weinen zu kontrollieren, ich will sie schließlich nicht wecken.   
Die Ärzte wollten sie eigentlich nicht gehen lassen, aber Max war nicht mehr zu halten und ich werde auf sie aufpassen. Ich kann und will mir gar nicht ausmalen wie es für sie war in dieser Zwischenwelt gefangen gewesen zu sein.  
Was hat das Schicksal, oder das Universum oder was auch immer nur aus uns gemacht? Wobei, mit mir ja eher nichts. Diese komischen Träume mit dem Schmetterling, naja der letzte hat sich ja nicht erfüllt.   
Oh Shit, ich wollte Ryan und Vanessa und natürlich auch Mom texten, wenn wir aus dem Krankenhaus raus sind.   
Ich nehme leise mein Handy und schreibe die Nachrichten, entwarne alle. 

Mom: „Oh das freut mich Liebling. Dann bestell Max bitte schöne Grüße. Wir müssen noch wegen Weihnachten sprechen. Können wir telefonieren?“  
Chloe: „Morgen okay? Max schläft schon und ich will sie nicht wecken. Sie muss sich jetzt ausruhen.“ 

Ich schalte das Handy aus und lege es weg. Ich bin so müde als ob ich 100 Jahre wach war.   
Meine Arme umschließen nun auch den Körper von meiner Fotografin. Ich schaue ihr ins Gesicht. Sie ist immer noch blass, aber ein friedliches Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen. Ich bin so erleichtert.   
„Du bleibst heute Nacht gefälligst hier bei mir, wo ich dich beschützen kann. Sowohl in dieser, wie auch in der anderen Welt!“ flüstere ich ihr zu und schließe die Augen. 

\---------

Ich schrecke hoch und sehe mich panisch um. Ich bin im Bett. Max liegt neben mir. Ich schaue auf meine Hände. Kein Blut ist zu sehen, aber es war bis eben doch überall. Atmet sie noch? Ich lausche in die Stille. Mein eigener Puls ist so laut, dass ich nichts anderes höre. Ich lege vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Seite von Max. Da spüre ich das sanfte Heben und Senken.   
„Was ist los?“ murmelt Max leise und verschlafen.   
Ich kann nicht antworten, ich bekomme keine Luft, ich zittere so sehr und spüre die Tränen die heiß meine Wangen herab laufen.Sie dreht sich abrupt zu mir um. Hält sich aber sofort den Kopf und verzieht ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz.   
„Hey, Chloe, Liebling!“ sie zieht mich zu sich heran.   
Eine Hand wandert an meine Wange und wischt die Tränen weg.   
„Scht, alles gut. Es ist alles gut.“ Max beruhigende Worten gleiten in die tiefen Abgründe in meinem Kopf und ich habe das Gefühl langsam wieder atmen zu können.   
„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken!“ schniefe ich.   
Max lässt ihre Hand von meiner Wange in meinen Nacken wandern. Ihr spüre ihren warmen Atem näher kommt und wie sie die Distanz zwischen uns verringert. Zärtlich legen sich ihre Lippen auf meine. Meine Gefühle überrennen mich. Ich bin glücklich und habe Schuldgefühle. Während ich den Kuss erwidere brennen wieder Tränen in meinen Augen.   
Max legt ihre Stirn an meine, hält ihre Hand in meinem Nacken, ihr Daumen zieht kleine Kreise. Ein Schluchzen durchfährt meinen Körper. Ich spüre wie wieder die Panik in mir hoch kommt. Die Bilder wie ich sie gefunden habe mischen sich mit denen aus meinem Albtraum.   
„Chloe, sieh mich an. Komm schon. Atme und schau mich an“ Maxs Stimme ist so ruhig.   
Sie hat ihren Kopf etwas zurück gezogen, ihre Hand hält mich weiterhin fest. Ich atme hektisch, öffne flackernd die Augen. Kann mich nicht fokussieren.   
„Ich bin hier! Ich bin bei dir! Es ist alles gut!“ endlich treffen meine Augen ihre.   
Sie sieht mich an, mit festem Blick und ihre Augen spiegeln die pure Liebe und Ruhe wieder. Ich schlucke. Ihre Hand wandert von meinem Nacken zu meiner Hand die ich unbewusst zur Faust geballt habe. Sie nimmt meine Hand, legt sie sich auf die Brust.   
„Hier, fühle wie ich atme und mach mit!“   
Ihr Blick lässt mich nicht los. Ich spüre ihren Herzschlag, ihre Atmung. Ich merke wie sich mein Körper beruhigt.   
„So ist gut. Schön ruhig. Ein....und aus!“   
Ich versuche mich ihrer Atmung anzupassen und spüre wie es mich beruhigt ihren Herzschlag zu spüren.   
„Willst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?“ nichts an ihrer Stimme drängt mich.   
Ich löse mich von ihr. Lege mich auf den Rücken. Ich merke wie sich ein Kloß in meinem Hals bildet, ich schlucke ihn herunter und erzähle ihr von meinem Traum.   
„Es war mitten in der Nacht. Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst nicht bei mir im Bett. Also bin ich dich suchen gegangen. Du hast auf der Couch geschlafen. Ich habe die Augen geschlossen und als ich sie wieder geöffnet habe hast du auf dem Boden gelegen. Überall war Blut, dein Blut. In deinem Kopf ein tiefen Loch. Ich stand über dir, einen blutigen Hammer in der Hand. Deine Augen, sie waren.... du warst nicht mehr da. Dann habe ich deinen leblosen Körper aufgehoben und mit ins Bett genommen. Dein Blut, es war einfach überall. Auf mir drauf, auf dir, das ganze Bett. Alles war voll....“ meine Stimme bricht. Max will mich zu sich ziehen. Ich winde mich aus ihrer Umarmung.   
„Max, das ist meine Schuld, ich hätte dich fast getötet. Ich...“  
„Jetzt reicht es aber!“ Max hat ihre Stimme angehoben und klingt wirklich wütend. „Chloe, es war ein Unfall. So etwas passiert. Du hast mich schließlich nicht gezwungen auf der Couch zu schlafen und da einen Anfall zu bekommen. Es ist einfach passiert. Hör auf dir die Schuld zu geben. Bitte! Ich tue es absolut nicht. Ich bin einfach nur überglücklich bei dir sein zu können. Und jetzt hör auf mit dem Blödsinn, verstanden.“   
Ich nicke. Ein Teil in mir weiß, dass sie recht hat. Aber ich hatte so viel Angst sie auch noch zu verlieren. Wieder zu verlieren. Endgültig zu verlieren. Max erhebt sich und setzt sich vorsichtig auf meine Hüfte und kitzelt mich. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Ich lache und winde mich unter ihr.   
„Hör auf, bitte hör auf“, ich kann meine Stimme kaum kontrollieren.  
„Nur wenn du mir versprichst jetzt diese dummen Schuldgefühle beiseite zu packen.“ sie legt eine Kitzelpause ein.   
„Das kann ich dir nicht..“ weiter komme ich nicht sie fängt wieder an.   
„OKAY!“ brülle ich atemlos. Sie hört auf, schaut auf mich herab, hat erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue gehoben.  
„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mit den Schuldgefühlen aufhöre“.   
Ich atme schwer. Das Lachen tat gut. Sie schaut zufrieden, beugt sich vor und küsst sich meinen Hals entlang Richtung Ohr.   
„Brav gemacht! Ich liebe dich!“ ihre Zähne streifen mein Ohrläppchen und eine Gänsehaut überzieht meinen Körper.   
„Du bist mein Ein und Alles!“ wispere ich zurück.   
Ihre Hände schieben sich meinen Bauch hinauf. Ich packe ihre Handgelenke. Max schaut verwirrt auf mich herab. In ihren Augen lese ich einen Anflug von Enttäuschung.   
„Baby, wir sollten sachte machen. Bitte. So gerne ich dich die ganze Nacht meinen Namen schreien hören möchte, ich will erst das du wieder gesund wirst.“ Ich lasse eine Hand vorsichtig über ihren Kopf wandern, sie klettert von mir herunter und seufzt.  
„Du hast vielleicht recht! Wann bist du nur so weise geworden?“ fragt sie neckend.   
„Als ich dachte, dass ich dich für immer verliere und mir klar wurde, dass ich nicht einen Tag mehr ohne dich sein kann!“ Sie reißt überrascht die Augen auf und ich werde etwas rot.   
„Dann sollte ich jetzt schnell schlafen und wieder gesund werden. Ich sehne mich so danach dich in mir zu spüren.“ grinst sie mich anzüglich an.   
Ich spüre das Kribbeln in meinem Unterleib, mein Verstand muss hart dagegen ankämpfen damit ich mich nicht doch noch auf sie schmeiße.   
„Führe mich nicht in Versuchung“ flüstere ich und küsse sie auf die Stirn.   
Ich nehme mir eine Hand von ihr und halte sie fest. Mein Daumen zieht kleine Kreise auf ihrem Handrücken und ich merke wie mich eine wohlige Schwärze einhüllt. 

\---------

„Chloe? Hey Liebling wie geht es dir? Und wie geht es Max?“ poltert es von der anderen Seite der Leitung los.   
„Hallo Mom, lass mir doch wenigstens die Chance zu antworten. Uns geht es gut. Aber wegen Weihnachten.... Ich fühle mich unwohl mit Max den weiten Weg zu fahren.“ Ich höre selber wie traurig meine Stimme klingt. Mom seufzt.  
„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich zu euch komme?“   
Ich schweige verwundert.   
„Chloe? Bist du noch dran?“ Mom klingt verunsichert.   
„Ich ähm ja bin ich. Und das Dinner? Ich meine, geht das?“ Mom kichert.  
„David hat versprochen sich darum zu kümmern und ich habe eine Aushilfe einstellen können. Mach dir also keine Sorgen um das Dinner!“  
„Oh Mom, das wäre fantastisch wenn du herkommen kannst. Dann können wir dir alles zeigen. Das wird klasse!“  
„Langsam Liebling, was sagt denn Max dazu?“ Ich sehe zu Max die grinsend die Augen verdreht und mir signalisiert ihr das Handy zu geben.   
„Hallo Joyce, natürlich darfst du kommen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen.“   
Sie grinst bis über beide Ohren. Ich streichel ihr sanft über den Kopf mit dem sie auf meinem Schoß liegt.   
„Ja wir holen dich dann am Bahnhof ab. Ja super, so machen wir das. Bis dann!“ und sie legt auf und gibt mir mein Handy zurück.  
„Sag mal Fauli, musst du dich nicht fertig machen um in die Werkstatt zu kommen? Schließlich ist noch eine halbe Woche bis zu den Feiertagen und im Gegensatz zu mir darfst du nicht den ganzen Tag auf der Couch gammeln.“ sie zwinkert mir zu.   
„Falsch! Alex hat mir frei gegeben. Schließlich muss ja jemand auf dich aufpassen. Aber dafür müssen wir nach den Feiertagen mal auf ein Doppeldate mit ihr und ihrem Mann. Sie will endlich die Frau an meiner Seite kennen lernen.“   
Max runzelt die Stirn. Oh je, war das zu vorschnell? Doch das Gesicht von Max entspannt sich.   
„Heißt das ich habe dich jetzt das restliche Jahr an der Backe UND ich muss auf ein Doppeldate? Womit habe ich das nur verdient?“ Max kichert.   
„Halt die Klappe Hippie und küss mich lieber“ ich beuge mich vor und sie überwindet die restliche Distanz um meine Lippen in Beschlag zu nehmen.  
Das Handy von Max klingelt und widerwillig löst sie sich von meinen Lippen. Sie geht an das Telefon nachdem sie auf das Display sieht.   
„Oh hallo, mit deinem Anruf habe ich nicht gerechnet. Was nein? Oh tut mir leid. Ich hatte einen Unfall und war im Krankenhaus, da sind mir deine Nachrichten durchgerutscht. Nein, mir geht es schon besser, ich habe mir den Kopf an gehauen, es ist aber soweit alles in Ordnung, ich soll mich nur noch etwas schonen. Was gibt es denn?“ es folgt ein kurzes Schweigen.   
Während des Telefonierens läuft Max nervös im Raum auf und ab. Ich würde zu gerne wissen mit wem sie spricht, nur aus ihren Worten werde ich nicht schlau. Max bleibt stehen, reißt die Augen weit auf. Ich merke wie ich bei dem Anblick in absoluter Alarmbereitschaft bin. Sie nickt anscheinend hat sie vergessen das Telefonieren so nicht funktioniert.   
„Ähm wow, ALLE? Oh WOW, ja gut, ich schaue wie ich es schaffe. Ich danke dir!“ sie legt auf.   
Ist sie blasser geworden? Max steht einfach im Wohnzimmer, wie festgenagelt.   
„Max? Alles in Ordnung?“ ich mache mir Sorgen.   
„Sie sind alle weg!“ Max Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.   
Ich stehe auf und führe sie zur Couch und hocke mich vor sie.   
„Wer ist weg? Wer war das?“   
Max Augen suchen meine und finden sie. Sie wirft sich mir in die Arme.   
„Chloe meine Bilder! Das war Danny. Alle Bilder von mir sind verkauft. Ich soll so schnell wie möglich mehr liefern.“ Die Augen von Max funkeln regelrecht vor Freude auf.   
Ich spüre ein warmes Gefühl in meinem Bauch sie so zu sehen. Es ist, als ob sie 10 Zentimeter größer ist vor lauter Stolz. Ich küsse sie bis wir beide atemlos sind.   
„Na dann such was zusammen und ich fahre dich hin.“ schlage ich ihr vor.   
„Lass uns das morgen machen, ich fühle mich noch nicht so gut. Ich würde heute lieber mit dir den Tag in Ruhe verbringen.“ Ich nicke und wir gehen zusammen wieder auf die Couch.   
„Wollen wir uns einen Film ansehen?“ frage ich.   
Max nickt und ich stelle den Laptop auf einen kleinen Tisch vor die Couch. Max drapiert ihren Kopf wieder auf meinem Schoß, ich streichel ihr über den Kopf während wir zusammen einen Film sehen. Ich weiß nicht mal was Max sich ausgesucht hat, ich beobachte einfach nur meine Partnerin auf meinem Schoß, wie sie über den Film schmunzelt. 

\-----------

„Guten Morgen!“ flüstere ich als Max anfängt ihre Augen zu öffnen.   
Ich bin müde, ich habe wieder kaum geschlafen. Ich habe Angst, dass die Bilder in meinem Kopf wieder zurück kommen und ich Max wieder und wieder dort liegen sehe.   
„Chloe, schläfst du denn nie?“ Max gähnt herzhaft. „Langsam wird es mir gruselig, dass du mich immer beim Schlafen beobachtest.“ ich zucke zusammen, mist sie hat es mitbekommen.   
„Ich verschwinde nicht einfach in einem schwarzen Loch oder so etwas. Hey, schau nicht so ernst, komme her.“ und sie zieht mich zu sich heran um mich zu küssen. „Ich bin hier, bei dir. Mir geht es gut, es ist alles bestens.“   
Ihre Worte und der intensive Kuss spülen die finsteren Gedanken weg. Und mit ihrer Zunge in meinem Mund erwacht etwas ganz anderes in mir.   
„Sag mal, wo hattest du eigentlich die Handschellen her?“frage ich, denn mir kommt eine Idee. Max wird rot, ich finde es so süß wenn das passiert.   
„Ich...also....ähm....ich...wa..war einkaufen!“ stottert sie leise.  
Sie senkt den Blick und wird noch röter. Ich beuge mich zu ihrem Hals. Meine Lippen streifen die empfindliche Haut.  
„Hmmmm ohne mich? Hella, das müssen wir nachholen, vielleicht nachher, nach dem Krankenhaus wenn alles gut ist? Bitte!“ ich lecke ihr über den Hals bevor ich sanft herein beiße.  
„Oh Gott, ja, ja okay, machen wir!“   
Ich erhebe mich und schaue ihr tief in die Augen um darin zu lesen, ob sie mich auf den Arm nimmt. Ich habe mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet.  
„Schau nicht so, du hättest eh nicht locker gelassen, dann kann ich auch gleich zustimmen.“ Max kichert.   
Ich küsse sie wieder, erobere ihren Mund und streiche mit den Händen über ihre Seiten. Ihr Atem geht schneller und mein Puls erhöht sich. Schnell lasse ich von ihr ab.   
„Nein, ich hab gesagt ich will erst wissen ob dein Kopf wieder in Ordnung ist.“ diese Erinnerung ist für uns beide, naja vor allem für mich. Max seufzt frustriert auf. 

Wir sitzen im Zimmer des Arztes der Max untersucht hat und warten auf ihn mit den Ergebnissen der neuen Untersuchung.  
„AH Miss Caulfield und Miss Price, schön Sie beiden zu sehen. Also, die Bilder sehen alle fantastisch aus und die Wunde ist auch sehr gut verheilt. Wie sieht es mit Schwindel oder Kopfschmerzen aus?“ der Arzt schaut streng zu Max. Doch diese verneint alles und wir werden entlassen.   
„PUH“ wir erreichen den Eingang des Krankenhauses und ich atme schwer aus da springt Max in meine Arme. Ich kann sie gerade noch so festhalten. Sie küsst mich wild und leidenschaftlich. Ein Arm ist um meinen Nacken gelegt die Hand des anderen Arms vergräbt sie in meinem Haar, ihre Beine umklammern meine Hüfte.   
„Siehst du, ich sage doch, dass alles gut ist!“ ihr Lachen an meinem Ohr lässt mein Herz höher schlagen.   
Ich trage sie zum Truck während wir uns küssen. Ich bin so erleichtert. Da die Ursache des Krampfanfalls für die Mediziner noch unklar ist soll Max nun jährlich den Kopf checken lassen. Sie findet es nicht so toll, aber mir kann es nur recht sein. Diese Krämpfe sind echt gruselig. 

Wir betreten Hand in Hand die Galerie. Ich schaue mich neugierig um während Danny Max in Beschlag nimmt. Er küsst sie auf die Wange was mir unweigerlich ein Knurren entweichen lässt. Auch wenn er so gar keine Gefahr für mich ausstrahlt. Grüne Augen treffen mich und er streckt mir seine Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen. Ich nehme sie und drücke fester zu als nötig. Mit innerer Zufriedenheit stelle ich fest, dass er sich die Hand heimlich reibt nachdem er sie zurück gezogen hat.  
„Das ist also die Frau die sich so gut verkauft!“ fragt er.   
„WAS?“ fauche ich im entgegen. Max lacht nervös und nimmt meine Hand.  
„Ich meine die Bilder von dir, die Max hier verkauft“ er hebt abwehrend die Hände während des Sprechens und schaut nervös zwischen Max und mir hin und her.   
„Achso, ähm ja!“Ich lache auf und reibe mir über den Nacken.   
„Danny, ich habe neue Bilder mitgebracht, wollen wir die mal durchgehen?“ ein Glück rettet mich Max aus dieser peinlichen Situation.   
Danny entspannt sich und nimmt Max die Mappe ab.Ich bekomme einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
„Benimm dich Price, sonst gehe ich nicht mehr mit dir einkaufen!“  
Ich werde rot. Schnell drehe ich mich weg und sehe mir die Bilder an die hier so hängen.   
Ich schaue Max über die Schulter während sie Danny die neuen Bilder zeigt. Die meisten Bilder kenne ich. Ich habe nicht so viel Ahnung von Fotos, aber ich mag ihre. Es ist so viel darin zu sehen. Dann sehe ich eines von mir. Es sieht toll aus, Max hat wirklich ein tolles Auge für Winkel und Perspektiven und den ganzen Kram. Beide gehen zu der freien Wand und Max schaut sie sich an als ob sie überlegt welches Bild wo am besten hin kann.   
„Sie hat dich toll zur Geltung gebracht. Du es tut mir leid, dass ich Max bei unserem ersten Treffen so doof angemacht habe, falls das dein Grund für deine Haltung ist.“ ich drehe mich um und sehe in Dannys Gesicht.  
„Schon okay, tut mir leid. Ich habe immer das Bedürfnis auf sie aufpassen zu müssen. War nicht böse gemeint.“ Ich reiche ihm erneut die Hand und er nimmt sie. „Danke, dass du ihr das hier ermöglichst!“  
Max verabschiedet sich von Danny und ich lächeln ihm beim verlassen der Galerie an. Er hat gesagt, dass er Max mehr Platz geben wird, wenn sie sich doch dazu entscheiden sollte größere Fotos zu produzieren. 

„Verdammt Max, wir sind gleich wieder in Oregon, wieso bist du denn soweit gefahren?“ ich hasse es mich durch den dichten Vorweihnachtsverkehr wühlen zu müssen.   
„Da vorne rechts, in der Mall war ich. Ich wollte nicht so nah an der Uni sein, du weißt schon, falls mich jemand sieht“ ihre Stimme ist ein schüchternes Flüstern und entlockt mir ein Lachen.   
„Du bist ein Idiot!“ murmelt Max beleidigt neben mir und ich kriege einen Schlag gegen den Arm dafür.

Endlich haben wir einen Platz zum Parken gefunden. Wir gehen endlich durch die Mall und sehen uns um.   
„Oh ich muss noch was für Mom holen“ stelle ich fest.   
„Wir“ korrigiert Max mich und ich lächel sie an.   
„Wann kommt sie morgen an?“ frage ich sie während ich mir in einem Laden Ohrringe ansehe.   
„Um 13 Uhr, wir sollten aber etwas vorher da sein, nur für den Fall der Fälle. Wollen wir ihr Schmuck holen?“   
„Ja schau mal, die Ohrringe finde ich würden ihr bestimmt gut gefallen und das blau ist fast das gleiche meiner Haare“ Max mustert mich von der Seite.  
„Was denn? Findest du es doof?“ ich werde unsicher.  
„Nein, das ist eine wundervolle Idee, komm wir holen die.“ Max nimmt meine Hand und wir betreten das Schmuckgeschäft. Zum Glück haben Max und ich haben uns entschlossen uns gegenseitig nichts zu kaufen, schließlich wollen wir für die Wohnung und unsere Einrichtung sparen.   
„So ich habe alles. Was für Mom und Dad und für Kate und Vic. Eine Kleinigkeit für Danny, dann können wir jetzt wieder nach Hause!“ und sie läuft los Richtung Parkplatz, aber ich halte sie an der Jacke fest.  
„Nicht so schnell, hast du nicht was vergessen?“ Ich beiße mir leicht auf die Lippe und schaue sie herausfordernd an.   
Ihr Blick verrät mir, dass sie es nicht vergessen hat aber gehofft, dass sie drum herum kommt. Sie seufzt und wir gehen Hand in Hand in den Sex Shop. Auch wenn ich das Gefühl habe sie mehr hinter mir herzuziehen.   
„Oh Scheiße!“ flüstert Max als wir den Laden betreten.  
Eine junge Frau kommt auf uns zu. Verdammt sie ist heiß. Und hebt den Arm zur Begrüßung.  
„Hallo Max, na wie geht es dir?“ fragt sie und ich sehe die beiden verwirrt an.   
„Hallo Miranda!“ Max winkt zurück und wird rot.  
„Braucht ihr beiden Hilfe oder wollt ihr euch umsehen?“ fragt die Verkäuferin fröhlich zurück.   
„Wir sehen uns alleine um, danke!“ nuschelt Max leise.   
Ich starre zu ihr herunter. Wir gehen ein Stück in einen Gang hinein und ich packe sie an den Schultern.  
„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?“ frage ich grollender als beabsichtigt.   
„Als ich neulich hier war um einzukaufen war auch Miranda da. Ich muss so hilflos gewirkt haben, da hat sie mir geholfen. Ich war so nervös und habe nur blöd herum gestottert. Sie hat gefragt ob ich einen Arzt brauche weil sie schon dachte, dass ich einen Schlaganfall oder so was habe.“   
Ich kann es mir so gut vorstellen, dass ich leise kichern muss.   
„Nicht witzig Punk Ass“ knurrt mir Max wütend entgegen.  
„Aber süß“ sage ich und küsse sie. Ihre Anspannung legt sich.   
„Also suchst du, äh, irgendwas...bestimmtes?“  
„Hmmm so wirklich habe ich keine Idee, Spielzeug kam für mich nie in Frage, da David ständig mein Zimmer durchsucht hat und der Gedanke, dass er irgendwas anfassen könnte hat mir sämtliche Lust verdorben. Komm, wir schauen einfach mal“ ich nehme die Hand von Max und wir gehen durch die Gänge. „Ich glaube die Bondage Abteilung können wir fürs erste auslassen, oder?“ ich schaue zu Max die mir einen Rempler gegen die Schulter gibt.  
„Du bist blöd!“ schmollt sie.   
Wir betreten die Abteilung mit Vibratoren und ich spüre ein Kribbeln in meinem Unterleib.   
„Vielleicht wollen wir uns hier mal umsehen?“ frage ich.  
Die Hand von Max schließt sich etwas fester um meine, sie nickt aber. Eine Flut von Farben, Formen und Funktionen prasselt auf uns ein. Miranda erscheint hinter uns, ich zucke zusammen und Max mit mir.  
„Hey Mädels, entschuldigt, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ihr die ganzen Sachen hier gerne auch anfassen und testen könnt. Die haben alle eine Nummer die es dann im nächsten Gang in einem Karton gibt.“ ich spüre Wärme in meinem Gesicht.   
„Ähm ja, danke!“ antworte ich und Miranda verschwindet wieder.   
Max und ich schauen uns an und kichern. Nach ein paar Tests haben wir uns für ein Gerät entschieden. Ich platze schon vor Spannung wenn wir endlich in der Wohnung sind und es ausprobieren können. Wir schlendern noch etwas weiter. Der nächste Gang hält Dildos bereit. Auch hier gibt es viele verschiedene.   
Max wird etwas blass, da fällt mir ein, dass sie ja nie mit einem Jungen geschlafen und bisher nur mit Fingern penetriert wurde. Ich beuge mich zu ihr herab, mit meinem Mund an ihrem Ohr.  
„Na was meinst du? Ich würde uns gerne einen holen“ Max zieht scharf die Luft ein „aber wenn du noch nicht bereit bist ist das kein Problem.“ sie schaut zu mir, Panik und Neugier liegen in ihrem Blick.   
„I...ich weiß nicht!“ Max schluckt schwer. Wir laufen Hand in Hand durch den Gang. Ich suche einen aus, keinen zu großen, falls Max mal so weit ist will ich sie ja nicht verletzten.   
„Max alles ok? Du bist ein bisschen blass? Willst du schon mal vorgehen und ich bezahle und wir treffen uns gleich in der Eisdiele?“ ich küsse sie auf die Stirn.   
„Gerne!“ und schon ist sie verschwunden.   
Ich packe schnell noch ein Strap On und Gleitgel ein und gehe zu der Kasse. Miranda lächelt mich an.   
„Das hier ist nicht so das Umfeld von Max, hm?“ sie schaut freundlich dabei und ich nicke grinsend.   
„Ihr seid ein süßes Paar, habt ihr was gefunden?“ Meine Ohren glühen etwas als ich ihr unseren Korb reiche.   
Sie ist wirklich sexy. Kurz flackert in meinem Kopf eine Fantasie mit ihr und Max in meinem Kopf auf und das Kribbeln in meinem Unterleib startet wieder. Wobei ich würde Max niemals mit jemanden teilen wollen. 

Ich finde Max in dem Eiscafe mit einem Kaffee in der Hand. Ich bestelle auch einen und wir suchen uns jeder noch einen Eisbecher aus.   
„Danke“ sage ich zwischen zwei Bissen und Max schaut mich verwirrt an. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht unbedingt dein Laden ist, dass du trotzdem mit mir reingegangen bist. Ich finde das wichtig, dass wir offen mit dem ganzen Sex Thema umgehen und ich würde niemals etwas mit dir machen, was du nicht möchtest, das weißt du doch, oder?“   
Sie schaut mir fest in die Augen und nickt.  
„Aber natürlich. Und...naja...so schlimm fand ich es nicht. Es ist nur...manchmal komme ich mir noch so unerfahren vor und wenn du sagst was du alles ausprobieren magst habe ich manchmal Sorge, dass ich nicht offen genug sein kann.“ sie seufzt und ich nehme ihre Hand und streichel mit meinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.   
„Ich liebe dich. Ganz egal was du alles bereit bist zu probieren!“

Die Tüte mit dem Spielzeug stelle ich in die Ecke des Schlafzimmers. Ich gehe in die Küche und fange an zu kochen und Max setzt sich ins Wohnzimmer und packt die Geschenke ein. Die für Kate und Victoria wollen wir Mom mitgeben und für Ryan und Vanessa verschicken wir nach den Feiertagen. Max hat zum Glück auch an etwas für Kenneth und Brad gedacht und ich habe etwas für Tiffanny. Wir werden die beiden zwischen den Feiertagen zu einem Spieleabend einladen und dafür haben wir schon mal einen Korb mit Snacks zusammengestellt. 

Alles ist erledigt, die Küche ist sauber, alle Geschenke sind verpackt und sogar die Couch für Mom ist schon bezogen. Ich stehe wie immer schräg hinter Max beim Zähneputzen und sehe uns beide im Spiegel an.  
„Dwein blau göht langwsamw rwaus“ versucht Max mir zu erzählen.   
Ich pruste los, ich habe nicht ein Wort von dem Genuschel verstanden.   
„Bitte was?“ frage ich nach dem Ausspucken der Zahnpasta. Max spuckt ihre nun ebenfalls aus.  
„Dein Blau geht langsam raus. Willst du es wieder nachfärben?“ Wir sehen mich beide im Spiegel an.  
„Ich denke schon...oder...naja...willst es nicht mehr?“ unsere Blicke treffen sich zwar im Spiegel aber Max dreht sich trotzdem zu mir um, sieht mir tief in die Augen und hält eine Hand an meine Wange.  
„Oh nein, ich liebe es. Aber es hätte ja sein können, dass du mal was anderes möchtest. Egal wie, du bist wunderschön und ich liebe dich.“ es ist mir egal das unsere Münder noch voller Zahnpasta sind, ich küsse sie leidenschaftlich und hebe sie hoch. Sie umklammert mich und ich bringe uns beide ins Schlafzimmer. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet sie endlich wieder richtig spüren und anfassen zu dürfen. Ich lege uns beide aufs Bett.   
„Heute Nacht geht es nur um dich Baby!“ und ich beiße Max in den Hals was ihr ein Stöhnen entlockt.

\-------

********************************************************************************  
Ich stehe in dem Sex Shop, doch diesmal ist in der Mitte ein riesiger freier Platz, so wie eine Arena. Ich sehe Max und will auf sie zulaufen, doch sie hebt abwehrend die Hand.   
„So gerne ich dich auch an mich heran lassen würde, so musst du doch erst den Kampf gewinnen. So will es das Gesetz.“ Max spricht etwas nasal, so wie eine Königin in einem billigen Film.   
Ich sehe mich um, da kommt Miranda auf mich zu. Sie trägt nur Unterwäsche und hat einen riesigen, pinken Dildo in der Hand. Sie stellt sich neben mich, schnauft mich an, verbeugt sich vor Max.   
„Euer Hoheit, ich werde für euch gegen diesen Pöbel kämpfen und für euch siegen damit es mir vergönnt ist euch Lust zu bereiten.“ sie blickt mich finster an.   
„Nun denn ihr beiden tapferen Kriegerinnen. Geht in die Arena. Verloren hat wer zuerst blutet oder unfähig ist sich zu bewegen. Macht euch bereit.“ Max nimmt in einer großen Sexschaukel Platz und starrt zu uns herüber.  
Ich weiß nicht wieso wir das hier machen, aber ich weiß, dass ich gewinnen muss. Ich sehe an mir herab, auch ich trage nur Unterwäsche habe jedoch keinerlei Waffen. Schnell greife ich mir einen langen Doppeldildo.   
„Los“ sagt Max und Miranda stürmt auf mich zu und haut mir ihre Waffe mitten durchs Gesicht.   
Ich höre meine Nase knacken, aber sonst ist nichts passiert. Meine Wut steigt und ich gehe zum Angriff über. Wir vermöbeln uns gegenseitig mit den Sex Spielzeugen. Miranda stolpert und fällt. Ich werfe mich auf sie und fixiere ihre Hände mit meinen Knie. Wir atmen beide schwer. Ich sehe zu ihr herab und habe das Bedürfnis sie zu küssen.   
„Gibst du auf?“ frage ich nach Luft ringend.  
„Niemals du Schlampe, sie gehört mir“ keift Miranda unter mir.   
Ich blicke mich um und sehe ein Seil. Ich greife danach und fange an sie zu verschnüren.  
„Sehr gut, Chloe, du hast gewonnen. Du darfst nun mit mir schlafen. Lasse uns in meine Gemächer gehen.“ Sie steht auf und reicht mir die Hand.   
Als wir durch eine Tür gehen klingelt der Wecker.  
******************************************************************************** 

„Hä?“ ich sehe mich verwirrt um. Ich bin in unserem Schlafzimmer. Max blinzelt verwirrt neben mir.   
„Guten Morgen!“ nuschelt sie mir entgegen.   
„Euer Hoheit!“ antworte ich und Max schaut mich verwirrt an.   
Ich lache und rolle mich auf sie um sie zu küssen.  
„Chloe, hattest du letzte Nacht nicht genug?“ lacht Max in meinen Kuss.  
„Niemals, außerdem habe ich den Kampf gewonnen und mir das verdient.“   
Max greift nach meiner Stirn und testet ob ich Fieber habe. Ich erzähle ihr von meinem Traum.   
„So so, dir hat Miranda also gefallen?“ fragt sie nach meiner Erzählung.   
„Was? Nein! Also schon, aber...fuck“ ich stotterte nervös und habe Angst, dass ich die Gefühle von Max verletzt haben könnte, aber sie lacht zum Glück.   
„Ich finde sie auch gut aussehend. Aber keine Sorge, ich will nur dich. Und nun lass mir dir deinen Preis überbringen du tapfere Kriegerin.“ und ihr Kopf verschwindet zwischen meinen Beinen. 

„Los Max, du musst das Schild höher halten!“ ich merke,dass ich richtig aufgeregt bin.   
Auf dem Schild steht in großen Lettern ´J. Price´den Scherz konnten Max und ich einfach nicht lassen. Wir stehen auf dem vollen Bahnhof und ich sehe auf die Uhr. Plötzlich sehe ich sie in der Menschenmenge.  
„MOM!“ rufe ich und renne zu ihr, springe ihr in die Arme und halte sie fest an mich gedrückt.   
„Uff“, mehr kann meine Mutter nicht von sich geben.   
Sie schließt nach einer kurzen Sekunde ihre Arme ebenfalls um mich.   
„Hallo Liebling, das ist ja mal eine stürmische Begrüßung“ lacht sich in meine Schulter hinein und hält mich noch etwas fester.   
„Hey lass mir auch noch was übrig“ ertönt die Stimme von Max hinter uns.   
Ich löse mich von meiner Mutter und mache Max Platz. Wir tragen Moms Sachen zum Truck und fahren zu unserer Wohnung. 

„Mom, möchtest du etwas trinken? Einen Kaffee, oder Tee?“ ich freue mich so sie wieder zu sehen, dass ich gar nicht merke wie beide mich verwundert ansehen.  
„Äh Kaffee wäre toll. Soll ich dir helfen Liebling?“ fragt mich Mom, aber ich bin schon in der Küche verschwunden.  
„Komm Joyce, ich zeige dir erst einmal unsere Wohnung.Ich würde übrigens gerne einen Pfefferminztee nehmen“ die beiden stecken die Köpfe zusammen und flüstern, ich verstehe kein Wort. 

„Wirklich schön habt ihr zwei es hier“ sagt Mom als ich mit den Getränken zurück ins Wohnzimmer komme.   
Wir unterhalten uns über die Uni von Max, meinem Leben als Auszubildende und dem Leben in Arcadia Bay. Mom geht es finanziell als Besitzerin des Two Whales besser. Das freut mich und ich merke, dass ich sie wirklich sehr vermisst habe.   
„Ich habe dich vermisst Mom!“ sage ich mitten im Gespräch.   
Max und Joyce schauen mich verwundert an. Mom hat Tränen in den Augen, Max lächelt und ich merke wie ich rot werde.   
„Ich dich auch Liebling! Und es freut mich, dass es dir gut geht, endlich!“ sagt sie leise.   
„Ja, das tut es. Ich habe das Gefühl endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Hier mit Max an meiner Seite.“ ich blicke zu Boden.  
So viele Gefühle vor Mom zuzugeben habe ich schon...hmmm...ewig nicht getan. Max reibt sich die Schläfen und verabschiedet sich kurz darauf wegen Kopfschmerzen ins Bett.   
Ich bleibe noch bei Mom im Wohnzimmer sitzen.  
„Mom?“ ich starre den Fußboden an. Ich merke wie mir das Herz schwer wird.  
„Was denn Schatz? Was hast du auf dem Herzen?“ sie klingt besorgt.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nach Dads Tod so eine schlechte Tochter war und dir so viel Kummer bereitet habe und dich aus meinem Leben ausgeschlossen habe!“ ich spüre wie mir Tränen die Wangen herab laufen. Mom zieht mich zu sich heran.  
„Nicht doch Liebling. Ich weiß, dass das alles auch für dich eine harte Zeit war und du vieles was ich getan habe nicht verstehen konntest. Deswegen bist du keine schlechte Tochter. Ich habe mir einfach nur Sorgen gemacht, doch ich bin froh, dass ich das jetzt nicht mehr machen muss. Und ich habe dich immer geliebt und werde dich immer lieben!“ sie wischt mir die Tränen weg und hält mich an sich gedrückt.   
„Danke Mom!“ flüstere ich und wir bleiben einfach aneinander gekuschelt sitzen.   
Ich höre wie Mom immer regelmäßiger atmet und gähnt, also verabschiede ich mich von ihr und gehe ins Schlafzimmer zu Max.   
„Hey Chloe, alles gut bei dir?“ fragt mich Max leise, als ich mich zu ihr ins Bett lege.   
„Ja, alles prima und bei dir? Wie geht es dem Kopf?“ Ich ziehe sie an mich heran.   
„Besser, ich brauchte wohl einfach ein bisschen Ruhe und Dunkelheit. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch keine Gesellschaft leisten konnte.“   
Ich schiebe meine Hand unter ihr Shirt und knabbere an ihrem Ohrläppchen.  
„Ich weiß schon wie du es wieder gut machen kannst!“ Max seufzt auf und versucht gleichzeitig mich halbherzig weg zu schieben.  
„Nicht, deine Mom ist direkt nebenan und kann uns hören.“ meine Hand ist bei ihren Brüsten angekommen und sie stöhnt leise auf als ich ihre Brustwarze leicht mit meinem Fingern umspiele.   
„Dann musst du eben mal ausnahmsweise leise sein!“ Mit einer schnellen Bewegung sitzt Max plötzlich auf mir.   
„Du machst mich wahnsinnig“ sagt sie und beugt sich vor um mich zu küssen.  
Sie saugt an meiner Unterlippe und fährt anschließend mit ihrer Zunge drüber. Kaum öffnen sich meine Lippen nimmt ihre Zunge meine in Beschlag. Ihre Hände halten meine fest und sie lässt ihre Hüfte kreisen was wiederum mir ein Stöhnen entlockt welches jedoch durch ihren Mund gedämpft wird.   
„Psssssst“ zischt sie und legt ihren Finger auf meine Lippen.   
Dann fährt sie mit beiden Händen unter mein Shirt und massiert meine Brüste. Ich gebe mir Mühe leise zu sein.  
„Oh ja“ presse ich zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und sofort zieht sie ihre Hände zurück.   
Trotz der Dunkelheit kann ich erkennen, dass mich ihre blauen Augen streng ansehen. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und lege einen Finger an meine Lippen um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich leise sein will. Sie nickt und dreht sich auf mir um. Ich ahne was sie vorhat und beiße auf meinen Finger.   
Ihre Fingernägel fahren an den Innenseiten meiner Schenkel auf und ab und ich beiße fester zu um nicht aufzustöhnen.   
„Oh Baby, bitte hör nicht auf!“ flüster ich schwer atmend.   
Doch mein Flehen sorgt genau für das Gegenteil. Sie nimmt ihre Hände weg und geht von mir herunter. Ich reiße die Augen auf und schaue sie an. Sie hält sich wieder eine Finger an die Lippen. Ich nicke.   
„Letzte Chance Price!“ sagt sie leise grollend.   
Ich nicke heftiger und schlucke schwer. Max hockt sich wieder über mich. Ihre Hände fahren unter meine Hose und die Unterhose. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein halte mir aber eine Hand vor den Mund. Ich habe Sorge, dass sie ihre Drohung ernst meint. Ohne Vorwarnung lässt sie eine Finger in mich gleiten und ich beiße in meine Hand.   
Mit ihrer anderen Hand massiert sie meinen Kitzler und ich spüre, dass mich ihr strenger Ton und ihre Berührungen so erregen, dass ich schon jetzt kurz vor einem Orgasmus bin. Ein zweiter Finger dringt in mich ein und ich habe Schwierigkeiten meinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Max verlagert ihren Körper, sie hockt nun neben mir während ich mich ihrer Hand entgegen strecke mit der sie in mich eindringt. Ich murmel in meine Hand und sehe wie Max mich beobachtet. Sie beißt sich selber auf die Lippen. Ich spüre das verräterische Zucken in meinem Unterleib, die Hand von meinem Mund wandert auf das Bettlaken in das ich mich kralle, ich kann mich nicht mehr kontrollieren, doch da ist schon Maxs Mund auf meinem und mein Aufstöhnen verschwindet in unserem Kuss.   
„Das mit dem leise sein musst du aber auch noch üben!“ grinst sie mich an und küsst mich noch mal.   
Langsam beruhigt mein Körper sich wieder und ich ziehe sie an mich heran.   
„Das wirst du mir noch büßen Caulfield“ zische ich leise in mein Grinsen hinein.   
„Pfff wer hat denn angefangen?“ fragt sie mich gespielt beleidigt.   
Verdammt, darauf habe ich keine Widerworte. Stattdessen beuge ich mich zu ihr und beiße ihr in den Hals und sauge anschließend daran.   
„Du bist unmöglich!“ zischt mich Max an.   
Mein Grinsen wird noch größer. Ich ziehe sie wieder an mich und küsse sie auf die Stirn.  
„Ja ja ich liebe dich auch! Gute Nacht Supermax!“ und ich muss herzlich gähnen, die Welt um mich herum wird schwarz. 

\-------

Als ich die Augen öffne riecht es nach Kaffee und Waffeln. Das Bett ist neben mir leer. Ich stehe auf, strecke mich und schlender in die Küche. Am Tisch sitzen Max und Mom und unterhalten sich.  
„Morgen Liebling“ begrüßt mich Mom.   
„Morgen Punk Ass!“ grummelt mir Max entgegen.   
Ich sehe zu ihrem Hals und muss kichern. Noch deutlicher hätte ich sie nicht kennzeichnen können.   
Mom kichert auch und schaut uns beide liebevoll an.   
„Jetzt wo meine beiden Lieblingsmädchen wach sind können wir ja frühstücken.“ ich nicke und gähne.   
„Max ist das ein Tattoo?“ ruft Mom plötzlich als Max sich streckt um Teller aus dem Schrank zu holen.   
Ich sehe wie ihre Ohren rot werden als sie ihr Shirt höher zieht damit Mom sich das Tattoo auf ihrer Hüfte ansehen kann. Ich gehe an den beiden vorbei, hole schnell die Teller heraus und küsse Max sanft in den Nacken. Wir essen die Waffeln die Mom gemacht hat und ich schmatze zufrieden. 

„Und, was wollen wir heute machen?“ fragt Mom nach dem Frühstück und wir beschließen ihr das Unigelände und die Werkstatt zu zeigen und dann noch etwas am See entlang zu spazieren.   
„Oh oh oh aber vorher habe ich noch etwas!“ ich springe aufgeregt aus dem Zimmer und komme mit Moms Geschenk zurück.   
„Hier, dass ist von Max und mir. Frohe Weihnachten Mom!“ Sie schaut geschockt und nimmt mit Tränen in den Augen das Geschenk entgegen.   
„Ich dachte wir schenken uns dieses Jahr nichts!“ sagt sie nur leise und packt aus.   
Ich stehe hinter Max, umarme sie von hinten und wir beobachten gemeinsam wie sie auspackt.   
„Oh die sind wunderschön! Ich danke euch beiden.Kommt her!“ und wir gehen zu ihr, damit sie uns umarmen kann.   
„Jetzt fühle ich mich ganz schlecht, dass ich nichts für euch habe!“  
„Du bist hier bei uns Mom, dass ist das schönste Geschenk was du uns machen konntest!“  
„Und wir konnten mal wieder deine Waffeln essen, dass ist auch ein riesen Geschenk!“ schiebt Max hinterher und wir lachen alle. 

\-------

„Tschüß Mom, melde dich bitte,wenn du gut in Arcadia Bay angekommen bist und bestell David liebe Grüße und vergiss nicht die Geschenke für alle! Ich liebe dich!“ ich verabschiede mich und Mom steigt in den Zug.   
Max hat ihren Arm um meine Hüfte gelegt und stützt mich leicht. Der Zug fährt ab, Max und ich winken Mom hinterher. Max hält mich fest an sich gedrückt.   
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mal so zwischen Mom und mir wird!“ schniefe ich.   
„Na komm, wir haben nachher noch eine Verabredung und ich glaube wir müssen vorher noch etwas aufräumen. Ich bin übrigens unglaublich stolz auf dich! Die Tage mit Joyce und dir waren schön anzusehen. Du bist viel weicher in ihrer Gegenwart als früher. Ich glaube das tut euch beiden gut. Ich liebe dich so sehr!“ Max legt eine Hand in meinen Nacken und zieht mich zu sich herab und küsst mich leidenschaftlich.   
Während der Rückfahrt in die Wohnung lasse ich mir ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Ich schätze ich habe mich wirklich verändert, bin weniger wütend. Ich nutze wirklich die neuen Chancen die ich bekomme habe. 

Brad und Kenneth klopfen auf die Sekunde pünktlich an der Tür. Tiffany ist zum Glück auch dabei und ich freue mich die kleine Hundedame wieder zu sehen. Die beiden Jungs haben den Korb mit Snacks mitgebracht, eine Flasche Wein und das Spiel. Als ich den Wein sehe rümpfe ich die Nase.  
Kenneth lacht und hält ein Sixpack Bier hoch welches er hinter dem Rücken versteckt hat. Ich atme erleichtert aus und alle um mich herum lachen.   
Wir setzen uns im Wohnzimmer auf den Boden, weil unser Tisch nicht groß genug für das Spiel ist und während Brad und Kenneth es aufbauen bereiten Max und ich die letzten Reste in der Küche vor. Max erklärt mir noch mal schnell das Spiel, doch ich verstehe nur die Hälfte.   
Na das kann ja etwa werden.   
Wir sitzen auf dem Boden und Tiffany nimmt wie gewöhnlich ihren Platz auf meinem Schoß ein. Das Spiel erinnert mich etwas an damals als ich mit Steph und Mikey auf dem Schulhof und im Krankenhaus gespielt habe, nur ist das hier viel umfangreicher und größer. Ich darf einen Schurken spielen, Kenneth ist ein Krieger, Brad wählt einen Magier und Max ist eine Priesterin.  
Wir alle gehen in unseren Rollen auf und es macht mir Spaß als Schurkin in dem Spiel agieren zu dürfen. Diese Rollenspiele liegen mir und ich fühle mich in der Gegenwart von Max und den Jungs auch gar nicht albern dabei.   
Die drei sind voll in ihrem Element und ich versuche so gut es geht mitzukommen. Mir fällt es schwerer ins Spiel herein zu finden und Max unterstützt mich so gut sie kann, sie hat das anscheinend schon öfter gemacht.  
Wir machen eine Pause, damit Tiffany noch mal vor die Tür kann und Max beugt sich zu mir herüber während unsere drei Gäste nach draußen verschwinden. Sie lehnt sich an mich und flüstert mir sanft ins Ohr.  
„Hey du schlägst dich gut, macht es dir wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß?“ ich nicke. „Danke, dass du das mit uns machst. Wenn die Jungs nachher weg sind werde ich mich revanchieren!“ Sie küsst mich in die Halsbeuge.   
Ich sehe zu ihr und ihre Augen funkeln. Ich muss mir unweigerlich auf die Lippe beißen.   
„Ich freue mich schon, aber das Spiel macht mir auch wirklich Spaß, keine Sorge!“ lache ich.  
Kenneth und Brad erscheinen wieder hinter uns. Wo gerade noch Maxs Hand lag liegt nun wieder der kleine Jack Russel eingerollt. 

„Schlaft gut ihr drei, das war toll, vielleicht können wir das ja mal wiederholen!“ Max winkt bevor sie die Tür schließt.   
Kaum ist die Tür richtig zu wirft sich Max in meine Arme und küsst mich wild. Ich komme ins Stolpern kann mich aber noch auffangen.   
„Wow, dass Rollenspiele dich so anmachen hätte ich ja nicht gedacht!Gilt das auch an anderen Orten?“ ich grinse dreckig und erwidere den Kuss.   
Anstatt zu antworten wird Max nur rot.   
„Aha, das war kein Nein!“ ich lache erneut auf und bevor Max widersprechen kann küsse ich sie.   
„Du hast etwas von einer Revanche erzählt?“ murmel ich in Maxs Halsbeuge und sie nimmt meine Hand und führt mich ins Schlafzimmer.   
Sie führt mich zum Bett und ich setze mich erwartungsvoll hin. Was hat sie nur jetzt wieder vor?  
Sie dimmt das Licht und schaltet an ihrem Handy Musik an. Sie atmet schwer aus und blickt mich dann an.   
„Ich schulde dir noch was Price!“ sagt sie und fängt an sich unsicher zur Musik zu bewegen.   
Ich reiße die Augen auf und beobachte wie Max sich langsam zu der Musik auszieht.   
„Oh fuck ja, das habe ich ja ganz vergessen!“ sage ich während ich mir über die Lippen lecke.   
Max zieht nach und nach ihre Kleider aus und ich merke wie meine Atmung immer schwerer wird. Sie hat nur noch ihre Unterwäsche an und kommt näher ans Bett heran. Ich setze mich auf, lasse meine Beine über die Bettkante hängen und Max stellt sich zwischen meine Beine. Ich kann den Blick nicht von ihr lassen.   
„Baby, dass ist so heiß!“ ich küsse ihren Bauch. Max vergräbt ihre Hände in meinen Haaren und ich wandere ihren Bauch mit meinem Mund ab, hinterlasse überall Küsse.   
Noch immer wiegt sie leicht zu der Musik. Ich sehe zu ihren Augen hinauf und sie nimmt die Hände aus meinen Haaren und öffnet ihren Bh. Ich will nach ihren Brüsten greifen doch sie hält mich auf.   
Ich schaue sie verwirrt an.  
„Ich bin doch noch nicht fertig!“ säuselt sie mir entgegen.   
„Ich aber!“ sage ich, packe sie bei der Hüfte und ziehe sie zu mir.   
Während ich dabei lache schreit sich erschrocken auf. Ich drapiere sie unter mir und küsse sie. 

\--------

Max liegt neben mir und schläft. Ich denke an die letzten Tage zurück. Wie wichtig es mir war Mom zu sehen. Und eigentlich bin ich auch ein bisschen traurig nicht nach Arcadia Bay gefahren zu sein.   
Unruhig wälzt sich Max im Schlaf hin und her und ich bin sofort alarmiert, doch sie seufzt und schläft ruhig weiter. Ich sehe zu ihr und spüre wie mich Glück und Zufriedenheit umfangen. Ich gehe leise an die Schublade mit meinem Skizzenbuch und setze mich ans Fenster. Ich öffne den Vorhang ein bisschen sodass das Mondlicht auf mein Buch fällt. Ich greife nach einem weichen Kohlestift und fange an Max zu zeichnen wie sie in unserem Bett liegt. Das Bild entsteht nach und nach und strahlt Ruhe aus. Ich blättere durch mein Buch. Das ist das ruhigste und harmonischste Bild das ich jemals gezeichnet habe.   
Zufrieden sehe ich auf mein Werk hinab als ich fertig bin, lege mein Buch zurück und lege mich zu Max ins Bett, ich ziehe sie eng an mich und schlafe ebenfalls ein.


	19. Die andere Zeitreise

Ich sitze über meinen Uniunterlagen und lerne, doch mein Kopf wird immer schwerer also stehe ich auf, strecke mich und gehe in die Küche um mir einen Kaffee zu machen. Mein Handyklingeln reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
„Hallo? Oh Hallo Kate! Na alles gut bei dir? Chloe und ich freuen uns schön euch morgen zu sehen. Ich sitze gerade zu Hause vor einer Hausarbeit, ich muss noch einiges nachholen seit meinem Unfall, aber ich komme zurecht. Warum rufst du eigentlich an......  
Oh…oh okay ich verstehe. Ja das kriegen wir schon hin.   
Okay, macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich kläre das mit Chloe. Bis heute Abend dann!“ ich rolle die Augen und lache dabei.   
Da hat Vic einen falschen Flug gebucht und die zwei kommen schon einen Tag früher an, ein Hotelzimmer haben sie für heute auch nicht und wollen hier übernachten. Wie kann ich das nur Chloe erklären, dass wir heute Nacht auf unserer Couch schlafen müssen.Besser ich erkläre es ihr gleich und rufe in der Werkstatt an.   
„Hallo Alex? Ja Max hier. Wie geht es dir? Ich wollte mich noch mal für das tolle Essen neulich bedanken, dass müssen wir unbedingt bald wiederholen. Du sag mal, ist Chloe gerade zu sprechen? Ah okay, kann sie mich bitte mal zurück rufen wenn sie mit dem Motor fertig ist? Super ich danke dir und grüß Jonas von mir.“  
Ich gehe ins Schlafzimmer und räume etwas auf und beziehe das Bett frisch. Ich sitze gerade wieder über meinen Arbeiten als Chloe anruft.  
„Hey Chloe, du es gibt ein kleines Problem“ und ich erzähle ihr von Victorias Missgeschick. Sie ist nicht begeistert unser Bett hergeben zu müssen.  
„Ach komm, du wirst es ja wohl eine Nacht mit mir auf der Couch aushalten. Hör auf zu Grummeln, sie sind meine Freunde. BIIIIITTTTTTTEEEEE! Oh ich danke dir, dann bis später, ich liebe dich!“

Die Tür fliegt zu und Chloe steht vor mir. Ich sehe von meinen Unterlagen auf.   
„Oh was machst du denn so früh hier?“ sehe ich sie fragend an.  
„Wieso früh? Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen?“ ich schaue verwirrt auf die Uhr.  
„Oh Scheiße, Vic und Kate müssten bald hier sein.“ ich sehe mir Chloe an, sie kommt öfter mal dreckig nach Hause aber heute ist es besonders schlimm.  
„Und was ist mit dir passiert? Wurdest du in ein Ölfass geworfen?“ ich lache als Chloe an sich herunter sieht.„Na komm, wir gehen duschen!“ und schon greife ich nach der Hand meiner Punkerin und führe sie ins Bad.

Ein lautes Klingeln durchbricht unser Gekicher. Ich löse mich von Chloes Lippen und wische mir das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und steige aus der Dusche. Noch ein Klingeln. Mit einem schnell umgebundenen Handtuch mache ich die Tür auf. Vor mir stehen Kate und Vic.   
„Oh ähm hallo, da seid ihr ja schon. Ich ähm….ja….kommt doch rein!“ Ich mache den beiden Platz, darauf bedacht mein Handtuch nicht fallen zu lassen und spüre leichte Wärme in meinem Gesicht die nicht von der heißen Dusche kommt.   
Wir drei sehen uns etwas verlegen an, doch da übertönt Chloes Stimme aus dem Bad das unangenehme Schweigen.   
„Komm schon Mad Max, du hast da eine Stelle übersehen!“   
Kate schaut zu Boden, Victoria grinst mich schief an und ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein Gesicht nun in Flammen steht.   
„Chloe, Kate und Vic sind da!“ rufe ich durch den Flur.   
Ich halte mein Handtuch etwas fester und aus dem Badezimmer dröhnt undefinierbares Gefluche.   
„Ja äh, entschuldigt, wir sind gleich soweit. Setzt euch doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich ziehe mir nur schnell was an dann bin ich da. Da vorne geht es lang“  
„So hier ist dein Tee Kate und hier dein Wasser Victoria. Erzählt wie geht es euch beiden?“ frage ich als auch Chloe endlich wieder etwas anhat und zu uns ins Wohnzimmer kommt und wir fangen an uns auszutauschen über alles was so in unseren Leben passiert ist. 

Kate gähnt und versucht sich wach zu halten, doch wir sitzen schon stundenlang zusammen und reden.  
„Na, Zeit schlafen zu gehen?“ grinse ich das dunkelblonde schüchterne Mädchen an, sie nickt nur und sieht sich unsicher um.   
„Wir überlassen euch unser Bett, dass ist größer als die Couch hier!“ sage ich und Chloe grummelt leise neben mir.  
„Das ist nicht nötig!“ antworten Kate und Victoria wie aus einem Mund. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist ja nur für eine Nacht, wir wollen euch nicht euer Bett klauen!“ sagt Victoria.   
Ihr Auge fixiert mich dabei, ich habe mich inzwischen an ihre große Narbe quer über ihrem Gesicht gewöhnt die jetzt von längeren Haaren fast vollständig verdeckt wird, aber trotzdem nagt noch immer die Schuld an mir wenn ich sie ansehe.   
„Nein Quatsch, alles gut, ehrlich Leute. Stimmt es Chloe?“ ich sehe sie böse an und sie seufzt und gibt mir recht.   
Kate ist inzwischen tief rot und Victoria scheint etwas hilflos.   
„Na los, ich habe auch schon alles frisch bezogen!“ und endlich verschwinden die beiden in unserem Schlafzimmer. 

„Du schuldest mir was Caulfield!“ brummt Chloe mir ins Ohr als wir zusammen auf der Couch liegen, sie hat ihren Arm um mich gelegt und beißt mir anschließend in den Nacken. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.   
„Aber es ist doch gar nicht so schlimm hier, oder?“ frage ich und bekomme zur Antwort einen Kuss in den Nacken. Was mir ein zufriedenes Seufzen entlockt.  
„Es erinnert mich an unseren Roadtrip. Die Nächte im Zelt. Du und ich unter den Sternen.“ Chloes Stimme hat von provozierend zu sanft gewechselt. Ich drehe mich um und sehe in ihre blaue Augen.  
„Mir kommt es vor, als ob das ein ganz anderes Leben war. Dabei ist es erst ein paar Monate her. Wir haben eine ganz schöne Scheiße hinter uns. Aber das ist alles egal, solange du bei mir bist.“ sage ich leise und mir steigen Tränen in die Augen bei meinen eigenen Worten.  
Plötzlich überrollt mich die Angst,dass Chloe eines Tages nicht mehr bei mir sein könnte. Ich hasse mich für diese Gedanken, vor allem jetzt wo es so schön zwischen uns ist.   
„Hey Hippie!“ Chloe küsst meine Wange und legt anschließend eine Hand drauf. „Alles gut, wir haben das geschafft und werden auch alles andere schaffen solange wir uns haben. Komm her Baby!“ und sie zieht mich näher an sich heran.   
Ich lausche ihrem ruhigen Herzschlag, atme ihren typischen Chloeduft ein und spüre ihre Wärme. Meine Lippen treffen sanft ihre. Aus dem Schlafzimmer kommt Gekicher und Chloe und ich sehen uns fragend an. Wir halten beide den Atem an und lauschen in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
„Hey Vic, lass das! Die beide schlafen direkt nebenan.“ Kate versucht zu flüstern, aber ihre Stimme ist trotzdem leise zu hören.  
„Dann musst du halt heute mal leise sein.“ säuselt Victoria.  
Chloe und ich sehen uns mit großen Augen an.  
„No fucking way!“ flüstert Chloe. Ich schüttel nur verwirrt den Kopf.  
„Dann hätten wir auch in unserem Bett schlafen können.“ sagt sie weiter.   
Ich muss grinsen. Dann ertönt ein leises Stöhnen durch die Wand und mir kriecht die Hitze ins Gesicht. Gleichzeitig spüre ich Erregung in mir aufkommen.   
„Wir sollten nicht hinhören.“ flüstere ich Chloe entgegen, doch die grinst nur dreckig.   
„Was sollen wir machen? Klopfen? Uns die Ohren zuhalten? Oder lauter sein?“ sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe was mir einen Schauer über den Körper schickt. Ich will gerade den Mund öffnen um zu antworten da küsst sie mich. Ihr Mund wandert an meinem Hals herab. Bis sie an meinem Ohr ankommt.   
„Außerdem, erzähl mir nicht, dass du es nicht heiß findest den beiden zuzuhören?“ ihr heißer Atem trifft meinen Hals und ich erschaudere.   
„Oh doch, ich finde es total heiß!“ antworte ich atemlos, darauf bedacht meine Stimme zu kontrollieren. „Aber ich komme mir vor wie eine Perverse!“   
„Oh Gott!“ dringt ein gedämpftes Stöhnen von Victoria durch die Wand.   
„Sie hat durch Kate wohl den Weg zum Herren gefunden!“ kichert Chloe in meinen Hals hinein und auch ich muss kichern.   
„So Schluss jetzt! Los wir haben unser Kapitel heute noch nicht gelesen“ ordere ich an und ignoriere meinen Körper der danach verlangt von Chloe berührt zu werden. Ich drehe mich wieder um. Chloe lässt eine Hand über meine Hüfte wandern und bleibt kurz vor meinem Slip stehen.   
„Bist du sicher?“ ihre Stimme ist nur noch ein lüsternes Grollen.   
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, versuche mein verräterisches, schweres Atmen zu verstecken und nicke nur. Ich greife Chloes Hand und halte sie fest. Ein erneutes Grummeln dringt an mein Ohr.   
„Damit schuldest du mir schon zwei Sachen!“ und ich kriege noch einen leichten Biss in den Nacken was mir eine erneute Gänsehaut über den Nacken jagt während ich versuche mich auf das Kapitel unseres Buches zu kontrollieren und mit dem leisen Vorlesen die Geräusche aus der Wand zu übertönen. 

„Gute Nacht Baby“ flüstert Chloe als ich fertig bin und ich klappe das Buch zu.   
„Ich liebe dich so sehr!“ flüstere ich zurück und Chloe zieht mich enger an sich heran. 

\---------------

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei! Rieche ich da etwa Kaffee“ Victoria kommt zu Chloe und mir in die Küche und bleibt etwas hilflos im Türrahmen stehen.   
„Guten Morgen Vic, ja da in der Maschine ist noch einer!“ sage ich fröhlich.  
„Naaaaaa nicht viel geschlafen?“ fragt Chloe und grinst blöd.   
Ich haue ihr unter dem Tisch mit meinem Knie gegen ihres. Victoria schaut verwirrt, nimmt sich einen Kaffee und setzt sich zu uns.   
„Scheiße ist der heiß“ Victoria zieht schnell die Tasse vom Mund weg und leckt sich vorsichtig über die Lippe.  
„Nicht so laut, die Wände sind hier sehr dünn. Nicht, dass Kate noch wach wird.“ wieder dieses Grinsen von Chloe.  
„Chloe!“ sage ich streng und schaue sie böse an.   
Victoria schaut uns beide an, scheint zu verstehen und wird rot.   
„Oh Gott!“ flüstert sie leise.   
„Oh ja, hat Kate dir den Weg zum Herren gezeigt?“ ich kneife Chloe in das Knie.   
„Chloe Elizabeth Price, jetzt ist Schluss sonst schulde ich dir gar nichts mehr! Sei lieb!“ flüstere ich ihr böse ins Ohr.   
Sie überlegt kurz und hebt dann die Hände. Ich will gerade etwas sagen da betritt Kate die Küche.   
„Guten Morgen alle miteinander. Ich hoffe ihr habt gut geschlafen. Victoria, was ist los? Ist dir nicht gut?“ Kate schaut besorgt Victoria an die einen roten Kopf hat.   
„Sie wissen es!“ sagt sie nur und schaut Kate an, diese schaut fragend zurück.  
„Wer weiß was?“ fragt sie, dann denkt sie nach und wird ebenfalls rot. „OH!“   
Ich lege Chloe warnend die Hand aufs Bein und versuche die angespannte Stimmung zu lockern.   
„Hey ihr zwei, es ist doch alles in Ordnung. Ich finde es toll, dass ihr zueinander gefunden habt. Warum habt ihr denn nichts gesagt?“   
Kate setzt sich neben Victoria und nimmt unterm Tisch ihre Hand während ich ihr einen Tee koche. Victoria erzählt uns wie die intensive Zeit im Krankenhaus beide verbunden hat und sie erst Freundinnen wurden bis es dann eines Abends beim Filmabend intensiver wurde. Chloe meldet sich und Victoria schaut sie fragen an.   
„Darf ich eine Frage stellen?“ fragt Chloe und ich rolle mit den Augen.   
„Chloe, manchmal bist du so ein Idiot!“ lache ich und Victoria und Kate nicken gleichzeitig.   
„Ich dachte immer, dass das eine Sünde für dich wäre Kate?“ fragt Chloe mit sanfter Stimme, die ehrliches Interesse zeigt.   
Kate schüttelt dem Kopf und sagt das erste Mal was seit sie bei uns sitzt.   
„Viele Menschen in meiner Gemeinde glauben das, aber ich nicht, habe ich auch nie. Ich glaube, dass die Liebe das schönste und größte Geschenk ist das Gott uns Menschen gemacht hat und wie kann es da Sünde sein diese Liebe zu geben und zu empfangen?“ endet Kate und Vitctoria beugt sich vor und küsst sie sanft auf die Wange.   
„Aber das ist einer der Gründe, warum wir es nicht so in die Welt hinaus poltern. Wir wollen nicht, dass die Menschen in Kates Gemeinde was schlechtes von ihr denken und wir sind auch noch nicht so lange zusammen. Meine Familie weiß auch nichts, vermutlich wären sie wenig begeistert, dass ich mich ´außerhalb meines Standes´“ Victoria schaut angewidert und macht mit den Händen Anführungszeichen „ bewege. Aber Kate hat mich gelehrt, dass es so viel wichtigeres gibt!“   
„Ich freue mich für euch beide!“ sagt Chloe und wir alle schauen sie an. „Was denn, ich kann auch nett sein!“ meine Punkerin zieht eine schmollende Schnute. 

\---------

Wir stehen alle 4 am Flughafen und verabschieden uns. Chloe und Victoria umarmen sich zum Abschied. In den letzten beiden Tage haben die beiden ihre Differenzen zur Seite legen können.   
„Wow, du hast Chloe echt gezähmt, was Max?“ fragt mich Kate leise flüsternd.   
„Und du Vic!“ flüstere ich zurück. Wir schauen uns beide an und lachen laut.  
„Hey redet ihr“...fängt Victoria an.   
„...über uns!“ beendet Chloe. Kate und ich müssen nur noch mehr lachen und ich gehe zu meiner blauhaarigen Gefährtin, lege meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und ziehe sie an mich heran. Wir winken unseren beiden Freundinnen zu.  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr Punkass!“ und während ich sie küsse schiebe ich meine Hände in ihre Hosentaschen.   
„Das bisschen Gefummel begleicht aber noch nicht deine Schulden!“ schmunzelt sie in meinen Kuss hinein.  
„Komm wir gehen was Essen!“ ich ziehe sie an ihrer Hand hinter mir her.   
Meine Erste Schuld begleiche ich nach dem Essen auf der Restaurant Toilette. Ich habe ein Lokal ausgesucht in dem die Toiletten komplett geschlossene Kabinen haben. Nachdem Chloe und ich beide gekommen sind versuche ich meine Haare etwas zu ordnen.  
„Hella du solltest mir öfter was schulden“ raunt mir Chloe zu, ich lache und laufe mit ihr Hand in Hand nach Hause. 

\---------------------------

Ich öffne die Augen und bin aufgeregt ohne Ende. Ich sehe zu Chloe, sie schläft noch. Ich beobachte sie mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht. Der Wecker klingelt und sie öffnet widerwillig ein Auge.   
„Verdammt das ist gruselig wenn du mich beim Schlafen beobachtest.“ nuschelt Chloe verschlafen und dreht sich um.  
„Gute Morgen Liebling! Komm Zeit aufzustehen!“ ich beuge mich über sie und küsse sie auf die Wange.   
„Max, wie lange schlafen wir jetzt schon zusammen? Du weißt doch, dass das nur mein erster Wecker ist. Ich habe noch mehr als 2 Stunden bis ich in der Werkstatt sein muss!“ Chloe lächelt leicht.  
„Falsch! Du musst jetzt aufstehen. Du gehst heute nicht zur Arbeit! Überraschung!“ Chloe dreht sich abrupt um.   
„Wieso nicht? Was hast du angestellt?“ Chloe sieht mich prüfend an.   
„Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug für ein paar Tage. Ich habe alles mit Alex geklärt.“   
„Hat das etwa was mit Morgen zu tun?“ fragt Chloe mit leichtem Grollen in der Stimme.   
„Was ist denn Morgen?“ frage ich unschuldig.   
„MAX!“  
„Ja ja schon gut. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst deinen Geburtstag zu feiern, aber ich habe so viele Jahre verpasst und ich wollte, dass der Tag besonders wird. Bitte, ich verspreche dir, es gibt auch keine große Feier oder so etwas!“   
„FUCK MAX!“ grummelt Chloe laut in ihr Kopfkissen.   
Ich küsse sie in den Nacken.   
„Chloe, es wird dir bestimmt gefallen!“ versuche ich mein Glück. „Bitte hasse mich nicht!“ sie dreht sich um, ihre Augen funkeln mich an.   
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dich küssen oder erwürgen soll!“ knurrt sie mir entgegen.  
„Sieh es dir doch erst mal an und entscheide dann? Aber wir müssen uns wirklich langsam fertig machen. Unser Flug geht bald!“ Chloe reißt die Augen auf und ich springe vorsichtshalber aus dem Bett.   
„Ich warte unter der Dusche auf dich!“ sage ich hastig und gehe raus.  
„Verdammt, das war nichts. Sie ist bestimmt total sauer auf mich. Joyce hat mich ja gewarnt, dass sie nicht erfreut reagieren könnte, aber das? Ach man, ich will ihr doch nur eine Freude machen. Ich bin so ein...“  
„Oh Shit!“ sage ich laut und zucke vor Schreck zusammen.   
Chloe steht hinter mir, hat ihre Arme um mich gelegt und beißt mir sanft in den Nacken!   
„Ich habe mich fürs Küssen entschieden, auch wenn ich noch nicht begeistert bin, aber ich weiß, dass du nur das Beste für mich willst! Sagst du mir wo es hingeht?“   
Ich drehe mich um, nehme Chloes Gesicht in meine Hände und küsse sie.   
„Wir fliegen nach Seattle, da haben wir dann ein Auto mit dem wir nach Arcadia Bay fahren. Da ich dir schon zu Weihnachten versaut habe da zu sein mache ich das jetzt wieder gut. Außerdem wirst 20, das kann ich doch nicht einfach so an uns vorbeiziehe lassen.“ ich schaue sie nervös an,ihr Gesicht wird weicher und sie küsst mich sanft.  
„Okay Supermax!“ sagt sie grinsend und resignierend, ich schmiege mich unter dem warmen Wasser an sie. 

„Ach komm schon, so schlimm war es nicht!“ grinse ich Chloe an während ich ihre Hand nehme und wir das Flugzeug verlassen.   
Sie ist noch immer ganz blass.  
„Der Flug ging, aber die Landung....Fuck, mir ist immer noch schlecht!“ ich höre ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Stimme.   
Ich bleibe mit ihr an der Seite stehen und schiebe ihr eine blaue Strähne unter ihr Beanie, anschließend lege ich meine Hand in ihren Nacken und lasse meinen Daumen kreisen. Ich sehe ihr tief in die Augen und sie scheint sich langsam zu fangen.   
In der Eingangshalle warten schon Mom und Dad auf uns. Als Dad uns erblickt kommt er mit schnellen, energischen Schritten auf uns zu. Ich merke wie ich leicht erstarre und Chloes Hand etwas fester halte. Ihre beginnt leicht zu zittern.  
Mein Dad hat noch nie jemanden etwas getan, aber so wie er auf uns zu stürmt und nach seinem Wutanfall als wir ihm sagten, dass wir zusammen sind fühle ich mich etwas unwohl.   
„Da bist du ja endlich!“ sagt er fröhlich und ich merke wie ich mich entspanne und mich auf die Umarmung gefasst mache.   
Diese kommt jedoch nicht,stattdessen höre ich ein lautes Luftholen neben mir. Dad hat Chloe in die Arme geschlossen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er sie begrüßen oder zerquetschen will. Mom ist inzwischen bei mir und nimmt mich in den Arm. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie Dad noch immer Chloe festhält, sei Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ruht und ihr was ins Ohr flüstert. Sie nickt, sagt etwas, nickt wieder. Dann folgt das internationale Zeichen für ´Danke es reicht jetzt´, sie klappst ihm dreimal auf die Schulter. Ich schmunzel, dass hat sie schon als Kind bei mir gemacht, wenn es ihr zu emotional wurde. Dad hat Tränen in den Augen und nimmt nun mich in den Arm und Mom umarmt Chloe.   
Wir unterhalten uns kurz, machen aus, dass wir dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten zu ihnen kommen wollen. Wir sollen auch Joyce und David fragen ob sie kommen wollen, dann überreicht Dad mir die Autoschlüssel. 

Ich fahre schon eine Weile und bemerke, dass Chloe noch immer nachdenklich aus dem Fenster sieht. Ich greife rüber, lege meine Hand auf ihr Knie. Sie zuckt leicht zusammen und sieht mich an.   
„Liebling, was ist los?“ frage ich besorgt.   
„Es ist wegen deinem Dad“ Sagt sie gedankenverloren.   
Ich merke, dass ich mich anspanne.  
„Was hat er gesagt?“ meine Stimme ist mehr ein Grollen und Chloe zieht verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Er hat sich bei mir bedankt, dass ich dich letztes Jahr gefunden und ins Krankenhaus gebracht habe. Er hat mir gesagt, wie froh er ist, dass wir zusammen sind und aufeinander aufpassen. Das er stolz auf mich ist und mich lieb hat und ich immer ein Teil der Familie sein werde.“ Chloe lächelt schüchtern.   
Das ist süß und mein Herz schmilzt bei dem Anblick.   
„Jetzt komme ich mir vor wie ein Idiot!“ lache ich hilflos auf. „Ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du mich nach dem großen Streit dazu ermutigt hast mich mit den beiden zu treffen uns zu versöhnen.“ Ich sehe sie an, sie schaut weg. Ich merke, dass wird ihr zu emotional. „Sonst könnten wir nicht in den schicken Auto fahren!“ schiebe ich lachend hinterher um die Stimmung wieder aufzufangen und hole einen USB Stick aus meiner Hosentasche und schiebe ihn in die Konsole. Harter Punkrock tönt durch die Boxen und Chloe lacht.   
„Echt jetzt Hippie? Bist du endlich auf die Hardrock Seite gekommen?“ ihre Augen strahlen als sie mich ansieht.  
„Ich denke nicht. Aber ich dachte mir, dass es dir gefallen könnte!“ sie nickt und geht mit der Musik mit. 

Ich parke vor dem Weg zum Leuchtturm. Die Sonne geht langsam unter und ich atme tief durch. Mein Kopf schmerzt etwas von dem langen Fahren. Chloe ist eingeschlafen. Ich nehme mein Handy und texte, dass Joyce, dass wir da sind und ob sie schon Feierabend hat.  
Joyce: „Hallo Max, oh das freut mich. Nein, ich muss noch 1,5 Stunden arbeiten. Wollt ihr mich abholen, dann könnt ihr hier noch was essen. Wie in alten Zeiten!“  
Max: „Sehr gerne. Ich denke wir sind so in einer Stunde da. Bis später!“  
Ich sehe kurz zum Leuchtturm hinauf und merke wie mir das Herz schwer wird. Es tut mir weh wieder hier zu sein, auch wenn ich mich hier zu Hause fühle. Aber es ist, als ob mit jeder Meile die wir näher kamen meine Schuld schwerer auf mir lastet. Ich atme 3 mal tief ein und aus. „Los Caulfield, es geht um Chloe, reiß dich zusammen“ sage ich mir selber in Gedanken.   
Ich beuge mich vor, lege eine Hand auf Chloes Wange und streichel sie sanft. Der Körper meiner Partnerin kommt in Bewegung.  
„Hey Price, aufwachen!“ sage ich lächelnd und sie gähnt.  
„Oh Fuck, bin ich etwa eingeschlafen?“ säuselt sie und wischt sich mit der Hand über den Mund. „Wo sind wir?“ fragt sie, sieht sich dann aber um und ein Lächeln erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht, Bewegung kommt in den gerade noch so müden Körper und sie steigt aus.   
Ich lache in mich hinein, sie so glücklich zu sehen freut mich. Ich steige ebenfalls aus und stelle mich neben sie.   
„Wollen wir hoch?“ fragt sie und nimmt mich bei der Hand.  
Aber ich bewege mich nicht. Sie sieht mich fragend an und ich seufze. Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist was ich vorhabe und kaue auf meiner Lippe.   
„Ich dachte mir....also vielleicht willst du lieber...ähm...“ stottere ich. Chloe kommt zu mir, schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken, ich zwinge mich sie anzusehen. Atme tief aus. Ihre blauen Augen treffen meinen nervösen Blick.  
„Ich dachte mir, ob du vielleicht lieber deinem Dad und Rachel Hallo sagen möchtest!“ Ich senke den Blick und spüre wie Chloe zusammenzuckt.   
Ich kneife die Augen zusammen. „Verdammt Max, das war eine blöde Idee, du hast alles versaut!“ schimpft mich eine Stimme in mir drin. Chloes Hand greift unter mein Kinn, sie hat Tränen in den Augen.   
„Das wäre toll, wenn das für dich okay ist. Es würde mir viel bedeuten!“ ich nicke und wir steigen beide wieder ein. 

Wir erreichen den Friedhof, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen tauchen alles in ein sanftes Orange. Ich gehe zum Kofferraum und hole 4 Blumen heraus und zwei Fotos. Chloe schaut mich an, sie atmet schwer als sie sieht was ich in der Hand habe. Ich nehme mit meiner freien Hand ihre und wir gehen zuerst zu William.   
Wir legen jeder unsere Blume nieder, ich knie mich hin und klebe das vorbereitete Foto auf eine freie Stelle vom Grabstein. Darauf sind wir drei in unseren Piratenkostümen zu sehen. Chloe schluchzt hinter mir. Ich gehe zu ihr nehme sie fest in den Arm. Uns laufen beide Tränen die Wangen herab.   
Chloe spricht leise murmelnd mit William, ich halte sie ihm Arm und sie lehnt sich an mich. Als sie fertig ist und meine Hand wieder nimmt weht ein leichter Windzug und ein Rabe fliegt laut schreiend über unseren Köpfen hinweg. Sieht zu uns herab und nach zwei Kreisen setzt er sich in den Baum über Williams Grabstein.   
Rachels Grabstein kommt immer näher und ich fühle mich unwohl. Ich lasse Chloes Hand los, es kommt mir falsch vor mit ihr Händchen zu halten während wir vor ihrem Stein stehen. Sie sieht mich an, folgt meinem Blick und schaut wieder zu mir.   
„Es ist okay!“ flüstert sie leise und nimmt wieder meine Hand.   
Wir stehen vor dem Grabstein. Ich lege meine Glockenblume ab, klebe ein Bild von den Beiden auf den Grabstein. Ich gehe zu Chloe, gebe ihr die rote Rose.   
„Soll ich euch alleine lassen?“ flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr.  
Sie nickt nur und ich gehe ein paar Schritte weg. Setzte mich auf eine Bank. Ich beobachte wie Chloe die Rose vorsichtig niederlegt. Sich das Foto ansieht und anfängt zu weinen. Ich will so gerne aufspringen und sie im Arm halten. Sie sinkt auf die Knie, eine Hand am Grabstein und spricht. Ich kann nichts hören, aber ich beobachte sie genau.   
Chloe steht auf und ein starker Windzug fährt durch die Bäume. Sie kommt zu mir und ich wische ihr die Tränen vorsichtig vom Gesicht. Wir sehen nach oben, die Sterne leuchten hell.  
„Das würde ihr gefallen, sie hat die Sterne immer geliebt!“ flüstert Chloe leise und ich ziehe sie an mich heran und halte sie fest.   
„Danke!“ flüstert sie in meine Schulter.   
Ich löse mich aus der Umarmung, nehme ihre Hand und führe sie schweigend vom Friedhof. Ich merke wie schwer mein Herz ist, wie die bekannte Unsicherheit in mir anklopft, doch ich weiß auch, dass das wichtig für Chloe war.   
Wir kommen am Auto an und ich öffne Chloe die Tür, doch sie schubst sie wieder zu. Ich schaue sie nicht an, will nicht, dass sie den Kampf in meinem inneren sieht. Da packen mich ihre Hände und sie schiebt meinen Kopf etwas hoch. Ich spüre ihre Lippen auf meinen. Ihr Kuss ist sanft und vorsichtig, voller Liebe.   
„Ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht für dich war. Ich danke dir, dass du das für mich gemacht hast. Ich liebe dich so sehr Max Caulfield! Vergiss das nie, hörst du!“ sie legt ihre Stirn an meiner ab.   
Ich will es nicht doch mir laufen Tränen die Wangen herab und auch Chloe fängt wieder an zu weinen.   
„Ich würde alles für dich tun Chloe!“ seufze ich nach einer Weile.   
Ich öffne die Augen und sehe in ihre. Erneut treffen mich ihre Lippen, diesmal leidenschaftlicher. Als ihre Zunge über meine Lippen streift kann ich mein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken und sie lächelt in den Kuss hinein. Dann meldet sich Chloes Magen lauthals. Wir sehen uns beide an und fangen an zu lachen.   
„Los komm mit!“ sage ich und öffne erneut die Autotür, diesmal steigt Chloe ein und ich fahre uns ins Two Whales wo Joyce unseren Stammplatz für uns reserviert hat.   
Auch wenn alles neu ist sieht fast alles so aus wie früher. Joyce begrüßt uns herzlich und bringt uns Burger und Getränke. Als Chloe auf Toilette geht und Joyce gerade nicht hinsieht fasse ich kurzerhand einen Plan. Ich wühle in meiner Tasche und finde mein kleines Taschenmesser. Chloe kommt zurück und sieht mich fragend an, weil ich dümmlich grinse.   
„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“ fragt sie amüsiert mit erhobener Augenbraue.   
Ich schaue mich um, Joyce ist gerade bei einem anderen Kunden.Ich schiebe den Ständer mit Salz, Pfeffer und den Karte weg.  
C+M 4ever   
„Hast du das da rein geritzt?“ fragt mich Chloe mit großen Augen. Ich merke wie ich rot werde. „Du bist echt hardcore Mad Max!“ Sie greift mein Shirt, zieht mich über den Tisch und küsst mich.   
„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer ihr zwei!“ lacht Joyce neben uns und Chloe und ich springen wieder auseinander.   
Ihr Blick wandert zu meinem kleinen Werk und sie zieht ärgerlich die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Ach Chloe, ehrlich jetzt?“ schimpft sie los und ich werde rot.   
„Entschuldige Joyce, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Das war dumm von mir, tut mir leid. Aber das ist doch nun mal unser Tisch und... es tut mir leid.“ Joyce schaut erst Chloe und dann mich an.   
Chloe hat abwehrend die Hände gehoben und ich sehe beschämt zu Boden.  
„Euch zwei kriege ich auch nicht mehr groß, was? Los, lasst uns gehen, ich bin fertig mit der Arbeit für heute!“ 

„Home shit Home“ sage ich zwinkernd als wir vor dem Haus der Familie Price stehen.  
„Inzwischen nicht mehr!“ antwortet mir Chloe mit einem breiten Grinsen. „So musst du dich damals gefühlt haben als ich dich das erste Mal wieder mit hierher genommen habe, was?“ fragt sie mich.   
Ich weiß, wie sie es meint, doch mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich so lange nicht Teil ihres Lebens war versetz mir einen Stich.David öffnet uns die Tür und zwischen Chloe und ihm entsteht eine seltsame Stille. Beide sehen sich an und sehen dann wieder weg.   
„Hey David, schön dich wiederzusehen!“ gehe ich zwischen die beiden und drängel mich in das Haus.   
Er macht Platz und lässt auch Chloe rein. Sie legt ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter woraufhin er sie umarmt. Die Szene hat irgendwie ihre eigene Komik und beide fangen an zu lachen.   
„Schön, dass ihr hier seid!“ sagt David.   
„Ja ähm, danke David!“ sagt Chloe und stampft mir hinterher. „Bis morgen, schlaf gut!“ sagt sie noch zu ihm und nimmt mehrere Treppenstufen auf einmal nach oben und schließt ihre Zimmertür hinter mir.   
So ohne ihre ganzen Sachen sieht es hier ganz anders aus. Joyce hat das Zimmer nicht weiter verändert. Die Poster hängen noch und die ganzen Schriftzüge an der Wand sind zu sehen. Chloe und ich werfen uns aufs Bett und gähnen herzlich.   
Wir ziehen uns gegenseitig bis auf die Unterhosen aus und kuscheln uns aneinander. Ich sehe auf den kleinen Wecker auf Chloe Nachttisch.   
00:00  
Perfekt!  
„Hey Chloe!“ murmel ich leise. Sie öffnet ein Auge und sieht mich an.„Happy Birthday Liebling!“ flüstere ich und küsse sie. Ich spüre wie ihre Mundwinkel nach oben gehen.  
„Du bist so ein Idiot Caulfield!“ flüstert sie zurück.  
„Aber dafür liebst du mich so sehr!“ Ich ziehe sie enger an mich heran und küsse ihren Hals bevor ich meinen Kopf an ihre Brust schmiege und einschlafe. 

***************************************************************************  
Ein lautes Tosen zwingt mich die Augen zu öffnen. Ich hebe einen Arm um mein Gesicht zu schützen. Ich stehe auf der Straße. Um mich herum liegen überall Trümmer herum, hier und da sieht man leblose Körper unter den Trümmern oder hört schreie. Ich atme schwer.   
„NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! Es war nicht so schlimm.“ sage ich laut. „Chloe?“   
Scheiße wo ist sie? Ich muss zu ihr! Ein Auto fliegt auf mich zu, ich springe zur Seite. Ich sehe Evan wie er ein Foto vom Sturm machen will. Ein Schild rast auf ihn zu und köpft ihn. „NEIN“ schreie ich, hebe die Hand. Bevor das Schild ihn erreicht renne ich zu ihm, reiße ihn zu Boden. „Fuck verschwinde hier!“ schreie ich ihn an, er ist blass und rennt.   
Ich erreiche das Two Whales. Ich sehe Chloe. Sie sitzt ruhig auf unserem Platz. So als wäre kein tödlicher Sturm vor der Küste. Ich renne auf das Diner zu. Plötzlich sieht mich Chloe an. Sie sieht traurig an. Ich versinke in ihrem Blick und meine Knie werden weich. Ein Knall zerreißt alles, eine Druckwelle reißt mich nach hinten, schleudert mich durch die Luft. Ich komme hart auf dem Boden auf. Das Diner ist komplett zerstört.   
„FUCK FUCK FUCK! NEIN! CHLOE!“ brülle ich, hebe die Hand.   
Ich stehe wieder an der gleichen Stelle wie vorher. Ich sehe, wie eine Linie aus Feuer auf das Diner zuläuft. Direkt Richtung Gasleitung. Ich will mich bewegen, das Feuer löschen, doch ich kann nicht! Wieder schleudert mich der Druck nach hinten.Ich spüre den harten Aufprall auf dem Boden und ich höre meine Knochen knacken.  
Ich heule auf, heben meine Hand, spüre die Kopfschmerzen die mich zusammenzucken und meine Hände gegen meine Schläfe pressen lassen, mein Körper beginnt vor Schmerz zu zittern. Ich kann sie nicht sterben lassen.   
Die Welt verschwimmt durch die Tränen. Ich muss Chloe retten. Ich will mich wieder aufstellen und die Zeit zurück drehen, doch mein Körper zittert zu sehr.   
„Chloe!“ flüstere ich.  
***************************************************************************

„Ja ich bin hier Baby, ich bin bei dir! Es ist alles gut!“ ich höre ihre Worte und spüre ihr Schütteln.   
Meine Augen öffnen sich schwer. Ich liege halb auf Chloe. Sie hat ihre Arme um mich geschlungen. Ihre Haut fühlt sich so heiß an auf meiner. Meine Augen wandern wild im Raum umher. Diese Kopfschmerzen, ich kann mich kaum konzentrieren.   
„Max, sieh mich an. Komm schon, schau mich an, ich bin hier. Es ist alles gut. Du bist in Sicherheit, ich bin in Sicherheit. Alles gut!“ Ihre Stimme ist leise und voller Verzweiflung.   
Ich kneife die Augen zu, konzentriere mich und sehe sie an.  
„Was ist passiert?“ frage ich mich schwerer Zunge.   
Da schmecke ich das Blut. Chloe greift neben sich, reicht mir ein Taschentuch.   
„Du hattest einen Albtraum. So heftig wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr! Du hast gezittert und geflüstert und dann hast du dich plötzlich zusammen gekrümmt als ob du Schmerzen hast. Dein Herz schlug so schnell das ich dachte, dass es gleich explodiert. Zum Glück bist du wieder bei mir.“ Chloe läuft eine Träne die Wange herab.  
„Es tut mir leid“ nuschel ich.   
Das Nasenbluten hat aufgehört aber ich fühle mich als ob ich zusammengeschlagen worden wäre. Chloe zieht mich nah an sich heran und ich spüre schon wieder diese Schwere im Kopf. Ich schmiege mich an sie, spüre ihre Wärme und dann küsst sie mich in den Nacken und ich seufze und die Dunkelheit in meinem Herzen verschwindet, ich schließe wieder die Augen. 

\--------------------

Ich sehe mich um, alles ist gut. Chloe liegt neben mir, ich rieche den wohlbekannten Duft meiner Kindheit. Die Sonne scheint sanft ins Zimmer. Ich habe noch immer leichte Kopfschmerzen. So eine Realitätenwanderung nach so langer Zeit, ob das an Arcadia Bay liegt? Doch darüber kann ich mir keine Gedanken machen, heute geht es um was ganz anderes. Ich stehe auf. Chloe liegt auf dem Bauch, ihr Oberkörper ist frei, ihr tätowierter Arm rahmt ihren Kopf mit den blauen Haaren ein, das Licht scheint perfekt.   
Auf Zehenspitzen schleiche ich zu meiner Fototasche. Ich mache aus verschiedenen Winkeln ein paar Bilder. Dann nehme ich meine alte Polaroidkamera zur Hand.   
„Wenn du plötzlich Flügel hättest würde ich mich nicht eine Sekunde wunder!“ flüstere ich leise und schaue Chloe liebevoll an.   
Sie ist so wunderschön und ich wünsche mir, sie den Rest meines Lebens sehen zu dürfen wenn ich aufwache. Ich mache ein Polaroidfoto und stecke es in mein Tagebuch. Ich lege alles zurück und schleiche zurück ins Bett.   
Ich fange an Chloes nackten Rücken zu küssen bis sich langsam ihre Muskeln unter meinen Lippen bewegen. Ein leises Murren dringt durch den Raum. Ich wandere mit meinem Mund nach oben.   
„Happy Birthday mein Engel!“ hauche ich ihr ins Ohr.   
Sie dreht sich um, die Augen geschlossen, der Mund zeigt ein kleines Lächeln. Ich setze mich auf ihre Hüfte. Streiche mit meinen Fingern ihren Bauch hinauf. Ein leises Kichern entsteht.  
„Das kitzelt!“ murmelt Chloe.   
Ich beuge mich vor, küsse sie auf die Nase. Endlich öffnet sie die Augen. Ich setze mich auf, sehe sie an und seufze. Meine Hände liegen auf ihren Seiten. Sie sieht zu mir herauf.   
„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt wie wunderschön du bist?“ frage ich und spüre wie ich dabei rot werde.   
Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Chloe bedeutet mir mit ihrem Finger, dass ich näher kommen soll. Ich beuge mich vor, lasse ihre Augen jedoch nicht aus dem Blick. Ihre Hand legt sich an meinen Hinterkopf und sie zieht mein Gesicht an ihres heran. Unsere Lippen treffen sich und ich spüre ein Kribbeln im ganzen Körper. Ihre Hände liegen auf meinem Rücken und ich beiße ihr vorsichtig in die Unterlippe und sie stöhnt auf, ich nutze es und schiebe meine Zunge in ihren Mund.   
„Ich liebe es so von dir geweckt zu werden!“ sagt sie, als wir uns wieder voneinander lösen.   
Ein leises Klopfen dringt an die Tür. Mein Oberkörper schießt in die Höhe, doch ich bin unfähig von Chloe herunter zu gehen. Scheiße, haben wir abgeschlossen.   
„Äh ja?“ sage ich leise.  
„Guten Morgen, seid ihr schon wach?“ Joyce steht vor der Tür.   
Chloe verdreht die Augen, was mich kichern lässt.   
„Jaha!“ erwidert Chloe.   
„Oh gut, kann ich rein kommen?“ ich bin so froh, dass Joyce vorher fragt.  
„Ist gerade ungünstig, wir kommen gleich!“ ich höre selber die leichte Panik in meiner Stimme.   
„Ist das ein Versprechen?“ flüstern Chloe und sieht mich dabei lüstern an.   
„Okay, dann warten wir unten auf euch!“ sagt Joyce.  
Wir hören ihre Schritte auf den Stufen. Ich sehe auf Chloe hinab und sie fängt an los zu prusten.   
„Du müsstest mal dein panisches Gesicht sehen!“ lacht sie.   
„Nicht witzig Punk Ass!“ sage ich und strecke ihr die Zunge raus.   
„Willst du damit nicht lieber etwas anderes anstellen?“ fragt sie und kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe.   
„Vergiss es!“ sage ich und rolle mich von ihr herunter. „Los komm, duschen und anziehen!“ sie steht auf, salutiert vor mir und folgt mir dann ins Badezimmer.

David und Joyce sitzen im Esszimmer als Chloe und ich Hand in Hand die Treppen herunter kommen.   
Joyce stürzt auf ihre Tochter zu und nimmt sie fest in die Arme. Ich gehe zu David und lasse mir von Chloe unbemerkt wie vereinbart die Schlüssel geben. Er ermahnt mich leise, dass ich für alles verantwortlich bin. Ich zwinkere ihn an und verspreche aufzupassen.   
Joyce hat uns Eier und Bacon gemacht und Chloe stürzt sich drauf als ob sie die letzten Monate nichts gegessen hätte.   
„Danke Mom, das ist fantastisch!“ sagt sie mit vollem Mund.   
„Ihr müsst wissen, ich füttere sie nie, deswegen ist sie jetzt so ausgehungert!“ sage ich und alle lachen.   
„Was habt ihr denn heute Vormittag vor? Ich habe noch eine kurze Schicht im Diner sodass wir dann nachmittags Kaffee und Kuchen zu uns nehmen können.“ Joyce und Chloe schauen mich fragend an.  
„Ähm ich dachte, dass wir einen Spaziergang am Strand machen können und vielleicht rauf zum Leuchtturm.“ oh je, so laut ausgesprochen klingt das total lahm.   
Doch zu meiner großen Überraschung scheint Chloe davon begeistert zu sein.  
„Hey, wir könnten dich zum Diner fahren und später wieder abholen!“ schlägt Chloe vor und so machen wir uns alle gemeinsam auf den Weg.  
Wir sitzen auf der Bank am Leuchtturm und genießen die Sonne und sehen auf Arcadia Bay hinab. Wir hängen beiden unseren Gedanken nach. Mein Kopf ruht auf Chloes Schulter.   
„Hey!“ sage ich und Chloe dreht ihren Kopf zu mir. „Ist das so okay für dich, das hier alles meine ich?“ frage ich unsicher. Ich kriege einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
„Es ist perfekt. Aber alles ist perfekt mit dir an meiner Seite!“ sagt sie sanft und ich merke wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen bilden.  
„Chloe Price, manchmal kannst du so hella süß sein!“ schniefe ich und kriege dafür einen Stich in die Seite der mich laut aufschreien lässt.   
Ich erhebe mich von der Bank und versuche so ihrem Gekitzel zu entkommen. Wir balgen uns kommen schließlich atemlos auf einer kleinen Wiese zur Ruhe. Im Gras liegend sehen wir auf die vorbeiziehenden Wolken.   
„Ich danke dir, dass du dich für mich entschieden hast und ich mein Leben mit dir verbringen darf!“ sagt Chloe leise.   
Ich setze mich auf um sie anzusehen. Eine einsame Träne fließt ihre Wange herab.  
„Ich liebe dich und würde mich IMMER für dich entscheiden. Du bist mein ein und alles!“ und bevor sie etwas erwidern kann küsse ich sie. 

„So komm, wir müssen deine Mom abholen!“ und damit springe ich auf und reiche ihr eine Hand.   
Sie greift sie und lässt sich von mir hochziehen. Wir laufen zum Auto und sie legt einen Arm um meine Schulter. Ich nehme ihn und lege ihn um meine Hüfte, sodass ihre Hand auf mein Tattoo liegt. Chloe seufzt zufrieden. 

„WOW, das ist lecker!“ sage wir beide als wir uns das erste Stück Kuchen in den Mund schieben.   
„Haha, das freut mich. Liebling, hast du dir denn etwas gewünscht beim Kerzen auspusten?“ fragt Joyce und sieht ihre Tochter dabei an.  
„Nicht nötig, ich habe alles was ich brauche!“ sagt sie und schaut dabei zu mir.   
Ich merke wie mir der Bissen fast im Hals stecken bleibt und ich husten muss. Chloe klopft mir vorsichtig zwischen die Schulterblätter.   
„Hey Chloe, ich will nachher noch auf den Schießstand und ich habe mich gefragt ob du mich vielleicht begleiten magst!“ durchbricht David die Stille nach meinem Hustenanfall. Chloes Augen weiten sich.   
„Ich ähm, ich weiß nicht, also!“ sie sieht mich hilflos an.   
„Ich muss eh noch ein bisschen was vorbereiten. Von mir aus gerne, dann weiß ich wenigsten, dass du dich nicht langweilst und Blödsinn machst!“ ich grinse sie frech an. Chloe seufzt.   
„Ja dann, äh, gerne!“ sagt sie etwas unsicher. 

Ich fahre die beiden zum Schießstand und nehme Chloe in den Arm.   
„Erschießt euch nicht gegenseitig und sei lieb. Ich hole euch ab sobald ich fertig bin. Ich liebe dich!“ und schon steige ich wieder ins Auto und fahre los.

Alles ist erledigt und ich bin auf dem Weg mein Geburtstagskind einzusammeln da sehe ich, dass ich in der Nähe vom Friedhof bin. Ich habe noch etwas Zeit, also fahre ich den Umweg. 

„Hallo Rachel!“ sage ich als ich vor ihrem Grab stehe. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich hier tue. Ich komme mir etwas albern vor. Ich meine, schließlich haben wir uns leider nie kennen lernen dürfen. Ich wollte nur...es...also es tut mir leid, dass ich nichts für dich tun konnte und das dir diese schrecklichen Dinge passiert sind. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es verhindern können.   
Aber ich wollte mich auch bei dir bedanken. Dafür, dass du auf Chloe aufgepasst hast als ich es nicht konnte. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen. Du wirst immer einen Platz in ihrem Herzen haben und in meinem. Ich....also Danke!“ ich lege meine Hand auf ihren Grabstein und schließe kurz die Augen.   
Als ich die Augen wieder öffne sehe ich schräg hinter dem Grabstein ein Reh stehen, es scheint mich direkt anzusehen.   
„Wowser!“ flüstere ich und das Reh geht ganz gemütlich in den Wald zurück.

„Vertraust du mir?“ frage ich Chloe als wir David wieder abgesetzt haben und wir im Auto sitzen bleiben. Ihre Augen wandern zu der Augenbinde die ich ihr hinhalte.   
„Du hast mir versprochen, dass es keine Party geben wird!“ ich höre leichte Panik in ihrer Stimme.   
„Und es wird keine geben! Aber ich habe noch eine Überraschung.“   
Sie seufzt und nimmt die Augenbinde, sie will sich abschnallen, doch ich halte ihre Hand fest und starte den Motor.   
„Oh wo fahren wir hin?“ fragt Chloe überrascht.  
„Mensch du Esel, was meinst du, wieso du die Augenbinde tragen sollst?“ lache ich und schalte die Musik wieder an.   
Ich kaue nervös auf meiner Lippe während ich fahre. Ich frage mich, ob ihr die Sachen gefallen werden die ich mir überlegt habe. Ich hoffe, ich ruiniere ihr nicht ihren Geburtstag. 

„Sitzen bleiben und nicht schummeln!“ sage ich und parke ein.   
Chloe grummelt nur. Ich gehe um das Auto herum und öffne ihre Tür. Ich schnalle sie ab und lasse sie aussteigen. Ich küsse sie und nehme ihre Hände.   
„Bereit?“ frage ich.  
Chloe nickt und ich nehme ihr die Augenbinde ab.   
„Was wollen wir denn hier?“ fragt sie mich und reißt verwundert die Augen auf.   
Sie sieht sich um. Alles ist ruhig und dunkel in Blackwell. Ich führe sie zur Schwimmhalle und halte die Schlüssel hoch.   
„Splish Splash?“ frage ich und beiße mir auf die Lippen. 

„Verdammt ist das dein Ernst?“ fragt sie geschockt doch ihre Augen funkeln wild.  
Ich nicke nur. Die Selbstzweifel kommen zurück.   
„Hella ja!“ sagt sie   
Ich öffne die Tür und schließe sie wieder hinter uns an. Ich stelle mich vor so und breite die Arme aus.  
„Jungs oder Mädchen?“ frage ich und grinse sie an.  
„Hey, war das nicht mein Text?“ fragt Chloe gespielt beleidigt. „na gut ähm, Mädchen natürlich!“  
„oh lala“ antworte ich und verschwinde lachend in der Umkleide.  
Chloe kommt mir hinterher. Wir stehe in der Schwimmhalle und ziehen uns aus. Chloe springt zuerst rein und mit einem lauten ´Cowabunga´springe ich hinterher.  
„Oh sieh an, ein Otter in meinem Wasser!“ lacht Chloe und summt die Musik vom weißen Hai.   
Ich lache und schwimme zu ihr und küsse sie. Als sie mich glücklich ansieht spritze ich ihr Wasser ins Gesicht und wir fangen eine Wasserschlacht an die nur vor Küsse und Umarmungen unterbrochen wird. Wir sind beide ganz atemlos, also lassen wir uns lachend auf dem Wasser treiben.   
„Max, du bist die beste!“ sagt Chloe und ich sehe sie an.   
„Du hast noch gar nicht dein Geschenk gefunden!“ erwidere ich.   
„Hä?“ sagt Chloe und sieht mich fragend an.  
„Na los mein Hai, geh suchen!“ sage ich und lachend zeige ich auf das Wasser.   
Chloe steigt aus dem Pool und schaut sich um. Da entdeckt sie es, runzelt die Stirn.   
„Echt jetzt?“ fragt sie und springt zurück in den Pool.   
„Na los, zeig mal wie gut du die Luft anhalten kannst!“ lache ich und kriege dafür eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt.   
Chloe geht auf Tauchkurs und kommt kurze Zeit später mit einem verschlossenen Plastikbeutel zurück.   
„Das hast du als vorbereitet?“ fragt sie mich und sieht sich den Beutel an der mit einem Gewicht beschwert war.   
Innen sieht man ein eingepacktes Geschenk. Wir schwimmen an den Beckenrand und sie zieht ihren Schatz aus dem Wasser und sieht mich an. Ich kaue nervös auf meiner Lippe. Sie holt das in Papier eingewickelte Geschenk aus der Tüte, darauf bedacht es nicht nass werden zu lassen. Ich merke wie mir Wärme ins Gesicht kriecht vor Aufregung.   
„Du schenkst mir unseren Strap-on?“ fragt sie mich mit gerunzelter Stirn.   
Ich kichere, schwimme hinter sie. Mein Kopf auf ihrer Schulter.   
„Ich weiß, dass du dir schon lange wünscht ihn mal zu benutzen. Also bei mir“ flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr.   
Ich traue mich nicht ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sie sagt nichts. „Oh Shit, es war doch eine blöde Idee“, denke ich.   
„Ist das dein Ernst?“ fragt sie mich. „Also willst du das wirklich? Du musst das nicht tun, wenn du dich damit nicht wohl fühlst!“ sagt sie schnell.   
Legt alles wieder in die Tüte und dreht sich zu mir um. Ich nicke nur und ein wilder Kuss reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.   
„So Miss Caulfield, wo soll ich sie denn heute entjungfern?“ fragt mich Chloe und lächelt mich lasziv an.   
„Oh Gott, sag das nicht so!“ lache ich. „Aber ähm um ehrlich zu sein dachte ich mir es könnte aufregend sein, wenn wir es im Schlafsaal tun!“ ich beiße mir auf die Lippen und schaue sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ähm Max, du weißt, dass du hier kein Schlafzimmer mehr hast weil du hier nicht mehr zur Schule gehst? Oh Shit, nicht dass das von der Kopfverletzung kommt!“ sagt sie ernsthaft besorgt doch ich lache wegen ihrer Antwort.  
„Haha nein, ich weiß. Aber ich dachte mir, wenn Victoria Sex in unseren Bett hatte dann können wir....“ Chloe reißt entsetzt die Augen auf. „SCHEIßE!“ Fluche ich in meinem Kopf. „o...oder auch ni...nicht!“ ich lasse den Kopf sinken.   
„MAX, willst du gerade ernsthaft vorschlagen das wir es heute in dem Bett von Victora fucking Chase treiben werden?“ fragt sie mich und ich sehe zu ihr hoch und nicke leicht.  
„Also nur wenn du das willst!“ nuschel ich.   
„Hella, dieser Tag wird ja immer besser! Ja ich will, los komm!“ Ich kann gar nicht so schnell schauen da ist Chloe schon aus dem Becken gesprungen.  
„Warte, lass uns noch duschen.“ rufe ich ihr lachend hinterher.   
Ich gehe zu einer Kiste mit Schwimmnudeln hinter der ich eine Tasche versteckt habe. Darin sind Handtücher und unser Duschzeug und ich folge Chloe in die Dusche. Als ich ankomme hat sie bereits ihre nasse Unterwäsche ausgezogen. 

Wir sind fertig angezogen und Chloe will gerade die Schwimmhalle verlassen, doch ich packe sie am Arm.   
„Eine Sache noch Price. Wir müssen wieder zu den Blackwell Ninjas werden und leise sein. Versprichst du mir das?“ mit einem Raubtiergrinsen kommt Chloe auf mich zu, umarmt mich.  
„Aber wie soll ich dich dann dazu bringen meinen Namen zu schreien wenn wir nicht laut sein dürfen?“ und sie beißt mir leicht in den Hals.   
Mein Körper wird von Hitze und Kribbeln geflutet. Ich lasse den Kopf zur Seite gleiten damit Chloe mehr Platz hat und schon saugt sie an mir was mir ein Stöhnen entlockt. Ich werfe die Tasche zu Boden und sie lässt ihre Tüte fallen. Ich springe an ihr hoch, sie fängt mich auf und schon landet mein Rücken gegen den Getränkeautomaten.   
„Oh Gott ist das kalt!“ stöhne ich auf und Chloe lacht dreckig.   
Ihre Zunge gleitet über meinen Hals und ich zweifel ob wir es bis in Victorias Zimmer schaffen.   
„Hey langsam, oder willst du mich gleich hier und jetzt nehmen?“ frage ich atemlos.   
Chloe sieht mich kurz an, ich sehe wie sie die Optionen in ihrem Kopf abwiegt. Sie küsst mich erneut und lässt mich anschließend runter.  
„Alles klar, Ninja Modus, auf geht’s!“ und wir heben unsere Sachen wieder auf. 

„WOW!“ sagt Chloe als wir Victorias Zimmer erreichen.   
Wir wurden von niemanden gesehen und haben die Tür leise hinter uns geschlossen. Ich war schon einmal in Vics altem Zimmer, aber das hier hat noch einmal mehr Klasse.   
„Die Einrichtung in dem kleinen Zimmer ist bestimmt 3 mal so teuer wie unsere gesamte Wohnung!“ sagt sie entsetzt.   
„Ja, aber das Bett ist verdammt gemütlich!“ grinse ich und setze mich drauf.   
Ich hatte es vorhin mit unserer Bettwäsche bezogen und weiß deswegen wovon ich spreche. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe.  
„Na Punk Ass, willst du nur das Zimmer anglotzen oder besorgst du es mir endlich?“.  
„Ich mag es wenn du versuchst dreckig zu sein!“ lacht Chloe leise auf und kommt auf mich zu und fängt dabei an sich auszuziehen.   
Ich lecke mir über die Lippen als sie halb nackt vor mir steht und sehe zu ihr hoch. Sie zieht mir mein Shirt aus und öffnet meinen BH während ich mich an ihrem Gürtel zu schaffen mache. Ich küsse ihren Bauch und öffne die Jeans nur um mich gleich an ihrer Hüfte entlang zu knabbern. Sie hat eine Hand in meinen Haaren und stöhnt leise auf.   
Meine Hände gleiten in ihre Unterhose und ich ziehe sie mitsamt der Hose herunter. Chloe steigt aus ihren Klamotten und drückt mich an der Schulter aufs Bett, ich lege mich hin während sie sich mit geübten Fingern das Spielzeug anlegt.   
„Irgendwas stimmt hier noch nicht!“ sagt sie während sie sich zwischen meine Beine kniet.„Ach so, jetzt weiß ich es“ grinst sie und macht sich nun an meiner Hose zu schaffen.   
Dabei streicht sie mir immer wieder über mein Tattoo und lächelt auf mich herab.  
„Baby, dass ist so heiß von dir!“ säuselt sie und ich lächel triumphierend und freue mich, dass Chloe meine Idee gefällt.   
Wir sind endlich beide nackt und Chloe legt sich auf mich, küsst mich und lässt dabei ihre Hand zwischen meine Beine fahren. Ich stöhne in ihren Kuss hinein und merke wie ich immer feuchter werde. Ein Finger dringt in mich ein und sie fängt an ihn kreisen zu lassen. Es folgt ein zweiter Finger und ich beiße ihr sanft in den Hals. Ihre freie Hand massiert meine Brust.   
„Hast du nicht was vergessen?“ flüstere ich mit belegter Stimme.   
„Gleich Baby, ich will sicher gehen, dass du so weit bist!“ ich nicke und lasse den Kopf etwas nach hinten fallen.   
Sie richtet sich auf und greift nach dem Gleitgel und verteilt einen Klecks auf der Spitze von dem Dildo. Ich merke wie ich schwer schlucke. Sie sieht mich an und ich lächel nervös.  
„Willst du das wirklich? Es wäre okay wenn nicht!“ sagt sie noch einmal.   
Ich nicke und lecke mir dabei nervös über die Lippe.  
„Ja ich will es, ich bin soweit!“ sage ich noch einmal.   
Sie sieht mir tief in die Augen. Es erinnert mich an das erste Mal als wir miteinander geschlafen haben.  
„Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst oder es weh tut sag mir bitte sofort Bescheid!“ ich nicke.   
Chloe positioniert sich und greift zwischen uns. Ich spüre wie sie die Eichel des Dildos an meinen Eingang führt und sanft in mich gleiten lässt.  
„OH“ stöhne ich auf. Chloe stoppt sofort wie eingefroren.   
„Alles gut? Soll ich aufhören?“ fragt sie besorgt.   
„Nein, alles gut, es ist nur, ungewohnt!“ sie nickt und schiebt sich vorsichtig tiefer in mich rein.   
Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein. Als unser Spielzeug vollständig in mich eingedrungen ist verharrt Chloe kurz in der Position. Die ganze Zeit hat sie mich mit ihren Auge fixiert.   
„Geht es dir gut?“ fragt sie.  
„Das fühlt sich so gut an!“ seufze ich mit zittriger Stimme.   
Chloes Lippen legen sich auf meine und sie fängt langsam an sich in mir zu bewegen. Ich lege meine Arme um ihren Nacken um sie bei mir zu lassen. Wir küssen uns während sie langsam das Tempo erhöht in dem sie in mich eindringt.   
„Oh Chloe“ nuschel ich in ihre Schulter. „Das ist fantastisch, bitte hör nicht auf!“   
Ich lege meine Beine um ihre Hüfte um damit sie noch mehr Platz hat, sie dringt tiefer in mich ein und ich spüre wie mein Orgasmus immer näher kommt.   
„Oh ja, ich...hmmmm!“ ich kann meinen Atem kaum noch kontrollieren, verliere mich in Chloes Stößen.   
„Oh Baby, los komm für mich!“ sagt Chloe an mein Ohr und beißt mir erneut leicht in den Hals.   
Ich kann mich nicht mehr halten. Eine Hand krallt sich in Chloes Haare mit der andern greife ich in das Lacken. Chloe reagiert geistesgegenwärtig und legt sanft eine Hand über meinen Mund und ich stöhne in ihre Hand während mein Höhepunkt meinen gesamten Körper erzittern lässt. Chloe will sich aus mich heraus ziehen, doch ein lasse meine Beine um ihren Hüften.  
„Bitte warte noch kurz“ schnaufe ich zwischen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen hervor.   
Meine Brust hebt und senkt sich wie wild und ich ziehe meine Punkerin zu mir herunter und küsse sie wild. Meine Beine geben ihren Körper frei und sie legt sich neben mich.   
„Wow“ sage ich.   
„Absolut!“ sagt Chloe und grinst mich an. „Das Bett ist übrigens wirklich hella gemütlich. Wie kriegen wir das hier unbemerkt heraus?“   
„Chloe, du kannst doch nicht immer Möbel klauen wollen wenn wir in Blackwell einbrechen!“ sage ich und knuffe sie gegen die Schulter.   
„Na, Hauptsache ich nehme dich wieder von hier mit. Du gehörst nämlich mir!“ nuschelt sie und gähnt . Ich schmiege mich an sich.   
„Und was kann ich dir heute noch Gutes tun? Du hast noch 3 Minuten Geburtstag!“ ich grinse sie müde an.   
„Halte mich einfach!“ sagt sie,streift sich den Strap On ab und legt sich wieder zu mir.   
„Das war heute wunderschön, ich danke dir für alles! Gute Nacht Supermax“ und schon treffen mich wieder Chloes Lippen und sie schließt die Augen.

\-----------------------

Der Wecker klingelt und ich reiße die Augen auf. Chloe sieht mich verschlafen an.   
„Verdammt, es ist hella früh!“ Murmelt sie.   
„Ich weiß, aber wir müssen langsam los.“ seufze ich.   
Chloe steht auf und ich grinse sie an.   
„Was?“ fragt sie und reibt sich die Augen.  
„Ich fordere dich heraus. Küss mich!“ sage ich und grinse breiter.  
„Haha was?“ fragt Chloe.  
„Wagst du es? Küss mich!“ lache ich sie an und sie küsst mich und ich erwidere den Kuss.  
„Und so reagiert man übrigens wenn man zu einem Kuss herausgefordert wird.“ lache ich Chloe entgegen.   
Sie schubst mich lachend und ich ziehe sie zu mir heran.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen wirklich los. Wir müssen noch ungesehen vom Campus verschwinden.“   
Chloe seufzt und hilft mir dabei das Bett abzuziehen und unsere Sachen zu packen. Wir schleichen uns aus der Tür und erreichen ungesehen das Auto.   
„Frühstück?“ frage ich. 

Wir halten kurz an Chloes Haus und ich hole unsere restlichen Sachen und gebe David seinen Schlüssel zurück. Er kommt ans Auto und verabschiedet sich von Chloe und dann machen wir uns auf Richtung Diner.

Mit vollem Bauch und neuen Erinnerungen sitzen wir im Flugzeug zurück nach Chicago. Chloe hat ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt und schläft. Ich mache ein Selfie von uns beiden und schicke es Victoria.  
Max: „Hey Vic, ich wollte mich im Namen von uns beiden noch mal fürs Zimmer leihen bedanken. Grüß Kate von uns.“  
Victoria: „Haha, können wir einfach nicht mehr darüber reden? Vielleicht kaufe ich mir ein neues Bett! :P Jetzt sind wir quitt! ;)“   
Max: „Chloe würde dein Bett sofort nehmen! Es hat das Prädikat ´Hella gemütlich´ bekommen“  
Victoria: „Oh mein Gott ich glaube ich muss es verbrennen“  
Ich grinse uns packe das Handy weg. 

\----------

„Happy Birthday Supermax“ dringt Chloes Stimme an mein Ohr. Ich grinse und sehe mich in unserem Hotelzimmer um.  
„Na aufgeregt wegen heute Abend?“ fragt sie mich und küsst mich auf die Stirn.  
„Natürlich, es kommt ja nicht alle Tage vor, dass man in das Finale eines großen Fotowettbewerbs eingezogen ist. Aber egal ob ich gewinne oder nicht, ich freue mich mit dir hier zu sein!“   
„Na dann zieh dich mal an und wir erkunden den Big Apple und ich bin hella gespannt welches Bild du eingereicht hast. Ich fasse es nicht, dass du mir das nicht sagen willst. Was war noch mal das Thema?“ fragt mich meine blauhaarige Punkerin während sie sich anzieht.   
„Schönes Leben!“ antworte ich ihr und steige ebenfalls aus dem Bett um mich anzuziehen.

Mir tun die Füße weh, Chloe und ich waren den ganzen Tag unterwegs. Jetzt stehen wir vor der großen Galerie und ich merke wie mir schlecht wird. Ich fange an zu zittern und Chloe nimmt beruhigend meine Hand.  
„Ich bin bei dir und egal ob du gewinnst oder nicht, ich bin so, so stolz auf dich!“ und ein Kuss trifft mich auf die Stirn.  
Ich atme tief aus und betrete mit Chloe an meiner Seite die Galerie. Eine Dame am Empfang begrüßt uns.   
„Und Sie sind?“ sie schaut fragend zu uns hoch und blickt mich und dann Chloe an.   
Ich will gerade den Mund öffnen doch da redet sie schon weiter.   
„Ach,SIE sind das.“ sagt sie an Chloe gewandt. Diese schaut nur verwirrt und die Dame spricht weiter, „dann sind Sie Miss Caulfield.“ Ich nicke und sie überreicht uns zwei Namensschilder.   
„Max, was ist hier los?“ zischt mich Chloe von der Seite an.   
Ich kann es mir vorstellen sage aber nichts. Wir laufen herum und sehen uns um. Chloe steht die Langeweile ins Gesicht geschrieben aber ich bin ganz aufgeregt, sehe mir verschiedene Bilder an, bewundere die Handschriften der einzelnen Künstler in ihren Bildern.  
„Ich fasse es nicht, dass eines meiner Bilder hier auch gerade hängt und wenn ich gewinne sogar für ein Jahr hängen bleibt.“ flüstere ich ehrfürchtig als ich mit Chloe vor den 3 verhangenen Bildern ankomme.   
Der Besitzer der Galerie kommt mit einem älteren Herren vor den Bildern zu stehen und hält eine Rede. Mein Magen verkrampft sich nervös. Chloe hält mich fest an sich gedrückt. Ich höre die Rede nur wie durch Watte.  
„Und die Fachjury hat sich entschieden“ sagt der ältere Mann und holt einen Umschlag aus seiner Brusttasche des Anzugs. „Gewonnen hat das Bild mit dem Titel ´schlafender Engel´ von Maxine Caulfield“ Applaus entsteht.

„Oh Scheiße!“ sage ich und beiße vor Anspannung die Kiefer aufeinander.   
Blitzschnell legen sich zwei Arme um meine Hüfte, Chloe reißt mich nach oben und dreht sich dabei.  
„Du hast gewonnen Baby!“ sagt sie und küsst mich leidenschaftlich.  
In der Menge hört man ein paar ´Awwws´. Ich ziehe Chloe näher an mich heran.   
„Bist du mir nicht böse oder so?“ ich kaue nervös auf meiner Lippe.  
Bevor sie antworten kann legt sich eine Hand auf meinen Arm und ich werde auf die kleine Fläche vor die Bilder gezogen und mir wird ein Mikro in die Hand gedrückt.   
Ich bedanke mich bei allen und sage was das für eine große Ehre ist und das ich das alles meiner Muse zu verdanken habe, die mein Leben so schön macht.   
Mir wird noch ein Check in die Hand gedrückt. Das alles bekomme ich aber nur am Rand mit, ich habe nur Blick für meine blauhaarige Schönheit die mich geheimnisvoll anschaut. Hinter mir ragt das Bild von ihr auf, welches ich an ihrem Geburtstag von ihr in Arcadia Bay geschossen habe als sie schlief.   
Nervös versuche ich zu ihr zurück zu gehen doch ich werde von den Menschen um mich herum aufgehalten. Danny kommt aus der Menge auf mich zu, legt einen Arm um meine Schulter und wimmelt die Menschen um mich herum ab und sagt ihnen, dass sie mir gerne alle Fragen per Mail zukommen lassen können. Endlich bin ich wieder bei Chloe. Ich bleibe vor ihr stehen, weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.   
„Chloe, bitte sag doch was!“ ich sehe zu Boden und ihr schniefen lässt mich erschrocken aufblicken.   
Sie sieht mich an und ich sehe die Tränen in ihren Augen. Erschrocken schaue ich sie an doch sie überwindet die Distanz und hält mich fest an sich gedrückt.  
„Du hast gewonnen und ich bin so stolz auf dich! Und was du da gerade gesagt hast war wunderschön. Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich bin natürlich nicht böse. Ich fühle mich hella geehrt.“ ich seufze erleichtert aus und schmiege mich an sie.

„Ein besseres Geburtstagsgeschenk hättest du dir selber nicht machen können!“ flüstert sie mir ins Ohr als wir wieder in unserem Hotelzimmer sind. „Aber ich habe auch noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich.“ Sie überreicht mir ein kleines Stück Papier, kaum größer als ein Polaroid.   
Ich drehe es um. Es ist eine Zeichnung das genau das Polaroidbild zeigt, welches ich damals von unsrem Kuss in der Toilette gemacht habe.   
„Damit auch du niemals vergisst wie sehr wir uns lieben!“ sagt sie und schaut mich schüchtern an.   
„Oh ich liebe es! Und ich liebe dich!“ ich küsse sie lange und voller Leidenschaft. 

\----------

„Musst du wirklich ausgerechnet DIESE Woche weg?“ frage ich sie ein letztes Mal voller Verzweiflung.   
Chloes Truck ist gepackt mit ihren Sachen. Sie fährt mit ihren Leuten zu einer großen Automesse. Das ist ein ziemlich wichtiges Ding für sie und ich verstehe, dass sie weg muss. Aber an dem morgigen Tag jährt sich der Schuss von Nathan auf sie und das ganze darauffolgende Drama. Ich hasse es da alleine sein zu müssen.   
„Hey Baby, ich bin Samstag wieder da, okay? Und wir telefonieren jeden Abend! Du bist nicht alleine, ich bin bei dir.“ sagt sie nur.  
Ich schniefe und nicke. Ich will es ihr nicht schwerer machen als es eh schon für sie ist.   
Ich umarme sie als ob unser Leben davon abhängt.   
„Komm schon Mad Max, ich kriege keine Luft mehr und dein Unterricht fängt gleich an. Außerdem muss ich los. Es tut mir leid, okay? Ich mache es irgendwie wieder gut, wenn ich zurück bin. Ich liebe dich!“   
Ich lasse sie los und sie steigt in ihren alten Truck. Ich küsse sie noch einmal durch die runter gelassene Scheibe und dann fährt sie los. Ich schaue ihr hinterher bis ich sie nicht mehr sehen kann, mit hängendem Kopf gehe ich in den Unterricht.

„Komm schon, ruf endlich an!“ ich sitze vor dem Telefon und beobachte es.   
Chloe wollte anrufen, wenn sie auf ihrem Zimmer angekommen ist. Wir haben mittags schon einmal kurz telefoniert als sie angekommen ist und nun wollte ich ihr aus unserem Buch weiter vorlesen. Ich habe ihr ein Bild von mir im Bett mit dem Buch geschickt um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich bereit bin.   
Es klingelt und ich hebe sofort ab.  
„Wow, hast du vor dem Telefon gelauert?“ fragt mich die fröhliche Stimme meiner Partnerin und ich spüre wie ich rot werde.  
„Ja!“ nuschel ich leise und ein herzliches Lachen dringt durch den Hörer.  
„So ich liege im Bett, bist du bereit zum Vorlesen?“ fragt mich Chloe.   
„Samantha kommt zu mir in den Pool und mein Blick bleibt an ihrem knappen Bikinioberteil hängen. Ich zwinge mich meiner Kollegin in die Augen zu sehen, doch ich kann mich nicht von ihren wackelnden Brüsten trennen. ´gefällt dir was du siehst Kim?´ fragt sie mich leise. Verdammt sie hat gemerkt, dass ich ihr auf die Brüste starre. ´Ich ähm, finde deinen Bikini toll, wo hast du den her?´ versuche ich mich zu retten. Sie kommt näher auf mich zu, ihre grünen Augen fixieren mich und ich muss schlucken. Da lässt sie sich neben mich ins Wasser gleiten und mein Herzschlag beruhigt sich wieder. `Ganz ruhig Kim, wir sind nur Kollegen die einen netten Abend miteinander haben. Kein Grund nervös zu werden´versuche ich mich in meinem inneren selber zu beruhigen. Doch dann spüre ich...“ ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein „Oh Fuck nein!“ sage ich.   
Meine Augen weiten sich. Da höre ich ein Geräusch neben mir.  
„Max, was ist passiert?“ Chloe klingt etwas besorgt.   
„Sorry, ich lese weiter, denke ich.“   
Ich muss kurz Schlucken und mich räuspern. Ich atme tief durch.  
„Doch dann spüre ich wie die Hand von Samantha langsam über meinen Oberschenkel gleitet. ´Ich hoffe ich spüre das Knistern zwischen uns nicht als einzige´ flüstert Samantha mir ins Ohr. Ihre Fingernägel kratzen leicht über die empfindlich Stelle meiner Schenkelinnenseiten und ich stöhne lustvoll auf.“   
„MOMENT!“ brüllt Chloe ins Telefon, ich stutze und höre auf zu lesen. „Seit Tagen warten wir darauf, dass es mit den beiden endlich voran geht und kaum bin ich weg machen sie in einem Whirlpool rum?“ tönt es durchs Telefon.  
„Ja krass oder? Soll ich aufhören bis du wieder bei mir bist?“ frage ich.  
„Auf keinen Fall, lies weiter!“ befehlt sie.  
Ich seufze erneut und lese weiter und spüre wie mir dabei immer heißer wird. Ein Kribbeln in meinen Unterleib sorgt dafür, dass ich, von der Geschichte mitgerissen, immer weniger Kontrolle über mich habe. Ich schiebe meine freie Hand in meine Unterhose und fange an mich selber zu berühren. Ich bemerke, dass Chloe immer schwerer atmet was meine Erregung nur noch weiter steigert.   
„Max?“ fragt Chloe schwer atmend nachdem die beiden Figuren in unserem Buch gerade ihren Höhepunkt ausklingen lassen.  
„Hm Hm!“ ich habe mir inzwischen meine Unterhose ausgezogen und bin mit zwei Fingern in mich eingedrungen.   
Ich stelle mir vor es wären Chloes Finger die sich in mir bewegen.   
„Machst du es dir gerade selber?“ Chloe klingt aufgeregt und erregt.   
Ich ziehe sofort die Finger aus mir heraus als ob sie mich bei etwas falschem erwischt hätte.   
„Ich....ähm....was?“   
Mir kommt nur ein undefinierbares Stottern über die Lippen, meine Wangen glühen und ich würde am liebsten sofort auflegen. Ich schließe die Augen und warte auf das Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Oh Baby, das ist so heiß. Ich wäre jetzt so gerne bei dir, würde mich auf dich setzen und dich küssen bis wir keine Luft mehr bekommen.“ säuselt Chloe.   
Nur langsam versteht mein Kopf was sie vorhat, ich muss schlucken und das Kribbeln in meinem Körper fängt wieder an.   
„ich lasse meine Hände unter dein Shirt wandern was ich dir langsam nach oben schiebe, ich streiche über deine Brüste.“ sagt sie weiter.   
Ich muss aufseufzen und lasse mich auf ihr Spiel ein. Auch wenn ich sie lieber wirklich spüren würde ist Telefonsex mit ihr zu haben wirklich aufregend und wir steigern uns immer weiter rein. Langsam finde ich meinen Rhythmus und wir beide atmen schwer.  
„Oh Chloe!“ stöhne ich auf als ich mich meinem Höhepunkt nähere.  
„Ja Baby, ich bin hier. Ich will dich kommen hören, ich bin auch fast soweit!“ Chloes Stimme dringt rau und dunkel durch das Telefon.  
Ich spüre das bekannte Zittern und mit Chloes Namen auf den Lippen komme ich. Schwer atmend liege ich neben dem Telefon und höre wie auch Chloe so weit ist.   
„WOW! Hätte ich das geahnt hätte ich dich schon früher weg geschickt!“ sage ich grinsend und höre das Lachen aus dem Telefon.  
„Wenn ich dich nicht hella lieben würde Caulfield!“  
„Ich liebe dich auch, aber ich muss jetzt schlafen, gute Nacht Liebling.“ säusel ich mit halb geschlossenen Augen.  
„Gute Nacht Mad Max!“ und es ist still im Raum.

\---------------------------

***************************************************************************  
Ich stehe in der Mädchentoilette in Blackwell und ein blauer Schmetterling kommt herein geflogen. Ich sehe mich selber stehen und ein Foto schießen. „NEIN,NEIN,NEIN“ denke ich, „bitte nicht!“   
Ich stehe zwischen den Waschbecken und der Ecke in der ich unbemerkt stehe als Nathan und später Chloe herein kommen, die beiden streiten sich und ich sehe mich selber flehend an. Ich sehe wie ich auf den Feueralarm zugehe. Doch ich sehe hinter Chloe plötzlich noch jemanden. Rachel? Verdammt, was soll das. Sie schaut liebevoll zu Chloe. Der Alarm ertönt und Chloe nutzt die Irritation um zu flüchten. Rachel schaut nun mich an, ihre Augen funkeln voller Zorn.   
„Ernsthaft, das war deine Entscheidung? Hättest du es zugelassen hätte ICH sie mit zu mir nehmen können, dort wäre sie glücklich gewesen!“  
„Aber ich kann nicht ohne sie leben. Auch ich liebe sie!“ ich spüre wie meine Stimme zittert.   
„So sehr, dass sie für den Rest ihres Lebens deine Leichen mit sich herum schleppen muss?“ ihr Sarkasmus tropft wie Säure auf mein Herz.   
„Ich konnte sie nicht sterben lassen! Und wenn DU sie JEMALS geliebt hättest würdest du auch nicht wollen das sie stirbt!“ schreie ich Rachel an.  
„Dann hättest du sie retten müssen, richtig! Ohne den Sturm und den ganzen Mist der noch kommen wird!“ Rachel schaut nun traurig.  
„Was wird kommen? Wie hätte ich das tun können, ohne den Sturm zu verursachen?“ ich bin geschockt, hätte es doch einen Weg gegeben alle zu retten?  
„Für jemanden der angeblich so clever ist bist du hella dumm. Du hättest dich opfern müssen!“

***************************************************************************

„NEIN!“ ich erwache und zittere heftig. „Chloe wach auf!“ sage ich.  
Doch sie ist nicht da. Stimmt sie ist weg. Kälte kriecht in meinen Körper und meine Seele. Ich sehe auf die Uhr, es ist erst kurz nach 4 Uhr, mein Wecker klingelt erst um 7. Ich will wieder die Augen zu machen da fängt mein Hirn an zu arbeiten.   
Wäre das wirklich die Lösung gewesen? Wäre ich dazu bereit gewesen? Meine Schuldgefühle die ich in den letzten Monaten hinter mich gelassen habe kommen mit einem Schlag zurück. Ich rolle mich zusammen und weine. 

Mein Wecker klingelt doch es ist völlig egal. Ich habe die ganze Nacht eh kein Auge zu getan. Ich dusche mich und gehe in die Uni. 

Als ich lustlos in meinem Abendbrot herum stochere kommt eine Nachricht.  
Chloe: „Hey Max, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe den ganzen Tag nichts von dir gehört! Ich habe noch ungefähr eine Stunde zu tun, telefonieren wir später wenn ich wieder auf meinem Zimmer bin? Ich liebe dich und vermisse dich!“  
Max: „Hey Punk Ass, ich habe schlecht geschlafen und bin den ganzen Tag ko. Aber ich freue mich nachher deine Stimme zu hören und warte sehnsüchtig auf deinen Anruf! Ich liebe dich so sehr!“

„Hey Hippie! Wie geht es dir? Möchtest du mir von deinem Traum erzählen?“   
„Hallo Chloe! Ich habe den ganzen Tag an dich gedacht. Nein ich möchte nicht über den Traum reden, ich würde lieber von dir hören wie es so läuft!“ ich hoffe so sehr, dass sie nicht nach bohrt.   
Schweres Seufzen dringt durch das Telefon doch Chloe drängt mich nicht und erzählt von ihrem Tag. Als ich laut Gähne verabschieden wir uns. 

\------------------------------

***************************************************************************  
Ich sitze mit Chloe im Two Whales und sie möchte einen Beweis meiner Kräfte. Ich sage ihr sie soll ihre Taschen entleeren und drehe die Zeit zurück und sage ihr was alles darin ist. Ich habe mit allem recht und sie macht große Augen bis sie eine Zettel in ihrer Tasche findet.   
„Nanu, der war vorher aber nicht da“ sage ich überrascht und Chloe öffnet den Zettel.

„Max wird euch alle töten!“

Nein, das ist so nicht passiert. Das ist nicht wahr! Ich konzentriere mich, ich will das hier nicht ausarten lassen. Ich muss versuchen aufzuwachen.  
„Max, ist das wahr?“ Chloe schaut mich ängstlich an. „wirst du uns alle töt...

***************************************************************************

Ich reiße mit einem Schrei die Augen auf. Ja, ich habe es geschafft, ich bin dem Traum entkommen. 2 Uhr zeigt der Wecker an. Ich habe Angst wieder einzuschlafen. Ich versuche zu begreifen was hier los ist und merke wie meine Augen immer schwerer werden und ich mich nicht wehren kann.

***************************************************************************  
Kate steht vor Mister Jefferson. Sie redet verzweifelt auf ihn ein.   
„Erst setzen Sie mich unter Drogen und machen diese abscheulichen Fotos und dann helfen Sie mir nicht?“ sie weint.   
Mister Jefferson sieht kühl auf sie hinab.  
„Oh ich habe alles von dir was ich brauche. Los geh deine kleine Show abziehen! Und Max, ja tun nicht so als ob ich dich nicht sehe. Du bist die nächste und ich freue mich schon drauf!“ Er schaut mich an wie ein Raubtier und Kate rennt weinend an mir vorbei.   
Ich will sie aufhalten doch kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich schließe die Augen und versuche zu atmen.   
Ich öffne meine Augen und sitze in der Klasse. Die Tür wird aufgerissen und Zach erscheint. „Hey kommt alle, da geht was krasses ab bei den Mädchen Schlafsälen“ ruft er  
Ich renne hin und stehe plötzlich mit Kate auf dem Dach, sie steht am Rand, bereit zu springen.Ich rede auf sie ein damit sie zu mir kommt. Sie dreht sich zu mir um, ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse aus Schmerz und Wut verzerrt.  
„Und dann Maxine? Was meinst du was passiert wenn ich jetzt herunter komme? Eine Umarmung von Super Max und ich bin wieder glücklich? Wenn ich jetzt nicht springe werde ich es ein anderes Mal tun, oder etwas anderes. Ich werde NIEMALS glücklich werden, nicht nachdem was passiert ist.“  
sie schreit mich an und ich stehe da wie angewurzelt. Das ist alles falsch. Ich krame in meinem Kopf was ich sagen kann.  
„Kate, du wirst glücklich werden. Ich habe es gesehen. Und ich bin für dich da,IMMER, aber bitte komm herunter, wir schaffen das zusammen.“ Mir brennen Tränen in den Augen.   
„Nur weil ich jetzt Viktoria vögel heißt das nicht, dass ich glücklich bin. Ich werde SO ODER SO in der Hölle landen, also lasse ich diese Sünde zu.“ und sie springt.   
Mein Körper bewegt sich automatisch auf das Ende des Daches zu und ich sehe sie in Zeitlupe fallen. Ich will die Zeit zurück drehen doch es geht nicht. Ihr zarter Körper zerschellt auf dem Boden und ich höre das Brechen von Knochen. Das Blut spritzt überall hin. Ich bin geschockt.   
Unten Applaudieren alle! Ich versuche immer und immer wieder die Zeit zurück zu drehen. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an als ob er selber gleich zerspringt, doch die Zeit läuft einfach weiter. Ich bin machtlos, ich habe sie sterben lassen.  
***************************************************************************

„Scheiße!“ wimmere ich, ich presse meine Hände gegen die Schläfen.   
Ich bin blind vor Schmerz und aus meiner Nase läuft Blut. Mit geschlossenen Augen taumel ich ins Badezimmer, halte meinen Kopf unter das fließende Wasser um das Blut aufzuhalten. Die Kopfschmerzen beruhigen sich und die Nase hört auf zu bluten.   
Ich lasse mich auf die kalten Fliesen sinken.   
„Muss ich jeden Tag dieser verfluchten Woche jetzt nochmal durchmachen?“ frage ich in den Raum hinein.  
Ich höre wie im Schlafzimmer der Wecker klingelt. Ich setze mich in die Dusche, weine unter dem Wasser. Ich zittere obwohl das Wasser heiß ist. 

„Hallo Chloe, weißt du schon, wann du am Samstag wieder kommst?“ ich höre wie verzweifelt ich klinge und hasse mich dafür.   
Das ist wichtig für Chloe und ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht.  
„hmm ich denke so gegen 10 Uhr. Du klingst nicht gut Baby, was ist los? Wieder ein Alptraum?“ sie klingt besorgt. MIST!  
„Ach alles gut, es ist nur viel zu tun und ich bin müde,das ist alles.“ versuche ich sie zu beruhigen.   
Chloe erzählt mir von einem Wettbewerb für die Auszubildenden und sie überlegt noch ob sie daran teilnehmen soll. Ich ermuntere sie dazu und sie will es sich überlegen. Ich wünsche ihr eine gute Nacht und lege auf.   
Statt ins Bett zu gehen setze ich mich an den Küchentisch. Ich habe mir eine große Kanne Kaffee gekocht. Die Angst vor den Träumen hat die Oberhand gewonnen und ich traue mich nicht zu schlafen. Ich hoffe, dass ich aufhöre zu träumen wenn Chloe wieder neben mir liegt. Da schon Mittwoch ist sind es nur noch 3 Nächte. Die mache ich zur Not durch. 

\-----------------

***************************************************************************  
Chloe sitzt neben mir. Es tut so gut sie zu sehen. Aber warum schaut sie so wütend?   
„Ich muss jemanden beschuldigen, ansonsten heißt es, dass alles meine Schuld ist!“ knurrt sie mich an.   
Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf erinnert sich an das Gespräch, das war nachdem wir in Franks Wohnmobil eingebrochen sind, ich will etwas sagen das hilft, doch mein Mund macht nicht was mein Kopf möchte.   
„Niemand ist Schuld, das ist das Leben, so etwas passiert.“ wir streiten weiter.   
Ich will dieses Gespräch nicht führen und dann höre ich mich selber sprechen.  
„Du willst jemanden für alles die Schuld geben? Fein! Wer soll das bitte deiner Meinung nach sein. Wer ist der Mensch der dafür sorgt, dass dein ganzes Leben so im Arsch ist?“ frage ich ungewollt.  
Chloe funkelt mich böse an.  
„Verdammt DU! DU bist schuld. Dads Tod, David, Rachel, das alles hätte ich verkraften können wenn du mich nicht verlassen hättest. Doch du bist auch nur ein egoistisches Miststück das sich einen Dreck um mich schert. Ich gehe dir am Arsch vorbei. Vermutlich wirst auch du mich betrügen und alleine lassen.“ Sie fängt an zu schreien und weinen.   
„Chloe...“ versuche ich ihr irgendwas zu entgegen.   
„NEIN! Du kannst dich nicht raus reden! Meinst du wirklich, dass ich dir das JEMALS VERZEIHEN kann? Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich. Tauchst mit deinen Kräften auf, rettest mir das Leben und alles ist gut? Doch weißt du was du kleiner Nerd? Tief in meinem Inneren hasse ich dich dafür.“  
„Das ist nicht fair!“ ich spüre die Tränen.  
„Und Menschen zu opfern für mich ist fair? Mich FÜNF FUCKING Jahre ALLEINE zu lassen ist fair?“ schreit sie und tritt auf die Bremse. „Raus!“ ihre Stimme ist ein tiefes knurren.  
„Chloe, ich liebe dich!“ ich bin so verzweifelt.  
„Ich hasse dich! Du hast mir mein Leben ruiniert! Du hast mich ruiniert! Das werde ich dir niemals vergeben. In keiner Realität! RAUS aus meinem Truck und aus meinem Leben!“ Sie schreit mich an, ich bin unfähig mich zu bewegen.   
***************************************************************************

Mein Wecker klingelt irgendwo in weiter Ferne. Mir tut alles weh und ich merke, dass ich noch immer am Küchentisch sitze. Ich schleppe mich in die Dusche. Ich fühle mich nicht gut, mir ist schwindelig und schlecht. Ich würde mich am liebsten ins Bett legen aber meine Angst hindert mich. 

Ich sitze in der Uni und bekomme nichts mit. Mein Kopf versucht zu realisieren was los ist sodass ich dem Unterricht nicht folgen kann. Da kommt mir eine Idee und ich greife zum Handy.  
Max: „Hey Liebling, weißt du zufällig wo wir mein altes Tagebuch hingelegt haben?“

Mein Handy klingelt zusammen mit der letzten Schulglocke des Tages.  
Chloe: „Ich glaube in einem Karton im Keller. Wieso?“  
Max: „Nur so, du ich kann heute Abend nicht telefonieren, ich muss arbeiten. Ich hoffe das ist okay für dich. :*“  
Chloe: „Grrrr keine Emojis!“  
Max: „Das ist kein Emoji das ist ein Kuss. Oder willst du mich jetzt nicht mehr küssen?“  
Chloe: „Dieses eine Mal lasse ich dir das durchgehen, aber nur weil ich dich vermisse.“

Ein kurzes Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen, ich renne nach Hause.  
Ich blättere in meinem Kalender und dem Tagebuch das ich gefunden habe. Die Tage decken sich genau miteinander ab. Es ist als ob ich diese verhängnisvolle Woche des letztes Jahres nochmal durchleben muss, und gleichzeitig ist es anders. Als ob sich meine echten Geschehnisse mit manipulierten, anderen Realitäten vermischen. Als ich realisiere was am Tag vor dem Sturm passiert ist wird aus meiner Angst eine ausgewachsene Panik. Ich habe das Gefühl das mein Herz rast und meine Lungen explodieren.   
Ich setze mich auf den Balkon. Ich hoffe,dass die kalte Luft mich daran hindert zu schlafen. Ich will das nicht, ich kann das nicht noch einmal durchmachen. Mein Körper schmerzt und ich rolle mich zusammen. Nur den Körper ausruhen, ich werde nicht einschlafen sage ich mir selber.

\---------------------

***************************************************************************  
Ein leichter Wind weht, ich sehe Chloe hinterher und folge ihr. Wir sind auf dem Schrottplatz und sie rennt zu der Stelle.   
„Max hilf mir!“ schreit sie mich an.  
Ich helfe ihr, grabe mit ihr den Sand zur Seite bis SIE auftaucht. Die Leiche von Rachel. Ich höre Chloes Schreien und Flehen und es zerreißt mir abermals das Herz. Ich gehe zu ihr, versuche sie irgendwie zu trösten.   
„Gott Rachel nein. Wieso? Wer tut so etwas? Nein, sie war doch mein Engel“ Chloe schluchzt und weint.   
Ich will sie in den Arm nehmen, ich will ihr helfen. Ich ertrage es nicht sie so zu sehen. Kaum berührt mein Arm sie stürzt sie sich auf mich. Ihre Hände an meinem Kragen.   
„Mach es rückgängig!“ ihr Stimme ist bedrohlich.   
„Ich kann nicht, ich weiß nicht wie ich so lange zurück reisen kann“ sage ich hilflos und hebe die Hände, doch sie schüttelt mich.  
„BULLSHIT! Ich weiß,dass du durch Fotos reisen kannst! Hol sie mir zurück!“ knurrt sie.   
„Chloe, du tust mir weh!“ jammere ich.  
Ihre Augen treffen meine, sie funkeln voller Zorn und scheinen fast schwarz zu sein. Ihre Hände lassen meinen Kragen los und greifen meinen Hals, sie fängt an mich zu würgen.  
„Reise zurück und rette sie oder ich töte dich! Es ist mir egal! Ich scheiße auf dich. Ich will nur sie. Los rette sie! Sie hat das nicht verdient!“ Chloe lässt meinen Hals los.  
Ich hole panisch Luft, mein ganzer Hals tut weh.  
„Chloe, es tut mir leid, ich würde ja wenn ich es könnte.“  
„Falsch!“ ertönt Mister Jeffersons Stimme hinter mir. „Auch hier hättest du alles besser machen können, aber du bist zu egoistisch. Du liebst diese Schlampe so sehr, und gleichzeitig so wenig. Mit ein bisschen mehr Mühe hättest du ihr ihre geliebte Rachel zurückholen können.“ seine Stimme zu hören erweckt einen Brechreiz in mir.   
Er hebt seine Pistole Richtung Chloe.   
„Soll ich dich zu Rachel bringen und dich von der da“ er zeigt mit den Kopf auf mich “erlösen?“ seine Stimme ist weich und sanft und fast liebevoll.   
Zu meinem Entsetzte nickt Chloe.  
„Alles ist besser als auch nur noch eine Sekunde mit IHR leben zu müssen. Bitte, schicken Sie mich zu Rachel!“ flüstert meine blauhaarige Freundin und der Schuss ertönt und trifft sie genau zwischen die Augen. Ich will schreien da fühle ich wie sich die Spritze in meinen Nacken bohrt.  
***************************************************************************

Die Sonne weckt mich. Ich liege auf dem Balkon. Meine Glieder tun weh. Ich habe kaum Kraft aufzusehen. Ich will auf mein Handy schauen doch es ist aus. Mist, ich habe es nicht geladen. Ich hänge das Handy an das Ladekabel und sehe auf die Uhr in der Küche.   
„FUCK FUCK FUCK!“rufe ich und renne aus der Wohnung.   
Zum Glück habe ich mich gestern nicht ausgezogen. 

Nach dem Unterricht kommt Lisa auf mich zu.   
„Max was ist los? Wirst du krank? Du bist ganz weiß im Gesicht.“  
Ich murmel,dass es mir nicht gut geht. Sie fragt mich ob wir heute gemeinsam Mittagessen und ich lehne ab. Wann habe ich das letzte Mal gegessen? Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich sitze zu Hause auf der Couch. „Es ist Freitag, morgen kommt Chloe zurück“. Morgen vor einem Jahr habe ich eine ganze Stadt geopfert um Chloe zu retten. „Ich bin ein Monster.“ Meine Gedanken werden immer düsterer.  
„Sieh es als Selbstmedikation an, es hilft mir herunter zu kommen!“ ich höre Chloes Stimme ganz deutlich in meinem Kopf und es ist als ob ich das Gras riechen kann.   
Vielleicht ist es das! Ich gehe ins Schlafzimmer, dahin wo sie ihre Sachen aufbewahrt. Jackpot, einer ist fertig gedreht. Ich gehe zurück auf die Couch und mache mir den Joint an. Ich muss husten doch das ist mir egal. Ich muss irgendwie meinen Kopf leer bekommen. Ich weiß nicht was sonst passiert. 

***************************************************************************  
Es regnet und mir ist kalt. Ich sitze am Strand. Chloe ist neben mir. Der Sturm rast auf uns zu. Es klingelt. Mein Handy. Das Klingeln wird immer lauter.  
***************************************************************************

Ich erwache. Es ist dunkel um mich herum doch das Klingeln hört nicht auf. Mein Kopf ist schwer und tut weh. Die Augen brennen. Ich gehe ans Telefon.  
„Hey! Da bist du ja endlich, was ist los? Eine Wilde Party ohne mich?“ im Hintergrund höre ich laute Musik, Chloe klingt betrunken sie versucht mir etwas zu erzählen doch ich komme nicht hinterher. Ihre Worte ergeben keinen Sinn doch sie klingt fröhlich. 

\------------------------------

***************************************************************************  
Chloe überreicht mir das Foto. Der Tornado wütet hinter uns und rast auf Arcadia Bay zu. Ich stehe wieder neben mir und sehe mir selber zu. Ich entschuldige mich bei ihr und küsse sie. Sie bittet mich darum sie nie zu vergessen und ich verspreche es ihr. Was ist hier los? So war das nicht!   
„NEIN, HÖR AUF DICH AUF DAS FOTO ZU KONZENTRIEREN! DU KANNST SIE NICHT OPFERN! DAS DARFST DU NICHT!“ Ich schreie mich selber an doch es nützt nichts.   
Ein greller Blitz erscheint und ich schließe automatisch die Augen. Als ich sie öffne stehe ich in der Toilette.   
„Nimm die Waffe weg Psycho!“ Chloe klingt panisch und ich sehe wie Nathan abdrückt. Chloe geht zu Boden. Sie krümmt sich vor Schmerzen, alles färbt sich rot von ihrem Blut. Sie röchelt und windet sich. Ich sehe ihre Todesangst in den Augen. Nathan wird panisch. Ich kann nichts tun außer ihr beim Sterben zu zusehen. David stürmt herein, hält sie im Arm und ihr Blick verlöscht. Sie ist tot.  
„NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN“ ich schreie doch niemand hört mich. Ich versuche die Zeit zurück zu drehen. Ich muss mich doch selber aufhalten können. Doch nichts passiert. Ich schließe die Augen, kann es nicht ertragen sie zu sehen.   
Ich spüre den Wind und öffne die Augen. Ich bin auf dem Friedhof. Vor mir laufen Joyce und David. Wir stehen an einem Grab. Chloes Grab! „Das ist nie passiert! Ich habe sie gerettet. Ich liebe sie und habe sie gerettet und sie liebt mich!“   
Ich weine doch keiner beachtet mich. Das ist alles so falsch. Es wird eine Trauerrede gehalten da landet ein blauer Schmetterling auf dem Grab. Ich sehe mich selber wie ich den Schmetterling anlächle. „Nein, das ist alles nicht echt. Ich muss doch irgendwie zurückreisen können.“ Ich hebe wieder den Arm und mein Kopf scheint zerbrechen zu wollen. „Das ist alles nicht echt. Chloe geht es gut und sie ist gleich wieder bei mir. Ich muss nur aufwachen.“

„Max!“ Chloes Stimme dringt an mein Ohr und ich drehe mich um.   
Sie sieht mich an und lächelt. Sie legt eine Hand auf meinen Arm mit dem ich die Zeit umkehren will und drückt ihn sanft herunter. Ihre blauen Augen funkeln und sehen so friedlich aus. Hinter ihrem Rücken sehe ich zwei große, weiße, leuchtende Flügel   
„Hör auf zu kämpfen. Es ist okay. Das hier ist die Realität. Du konntest mich nicht retten und ich vergebe dir! Quäl dich nicht weiter“ ***************************************************************************


	20. Schmetterlingsträume

Die Musik ist laut, die Sonne scheint, ich bin in meinem Truck unterwegs nach Hause und ich bin einfach glücklich. Max hat mich zum Glück dazu überredet an diesem Wettbewerb auf der Automesse teilzunehmen. Es war unglaublich, ich war die einzige Frau die teilgenommen und dann auch noch gewonnen hat. Nun bin ich stolze Besitzerin des goldenen Schraubschlüssels. Was für ein blöder Name und dennoch freue ich mich. Ich bin richtig stolz auf mich selber. Das Handy klingelt und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Ja Chloe hier?“ frage ich, weil ich über den Lautsprecher nicht sehe wer anruft.  
„Oh hallo Lisa was gibt es? Nein ich bin noch nicht zu Hause, aber in circa 30 Minuten. Ähm nein ich habe noch nichts von Max gehört wieso?“ das gefällt mir nicht.   
Ich mag Lisa, sie ist so was wie eine Freundin für Max geworden. Sie erzählt mir, dass es Max gestern nicht gut ging und sie versucht hat sie anzurufen diese aber nichts ans Telefon geht.   
„Nein, du musst nicht vorbei gehen, ich bin ja gleich da. Danke für deinen Anruf und ich melde mich, wenn ich bei ihr bin. Bis später!“ ich höre das tuten, als sie auflegt.  
Ich versuche nun selber Max anzurufen, doch sie geht auch bei mir nicht ran. Ich bin nervös. Hat sie gestern was gesagt, dass es ihr nicht gut geht? Hmm Fuck, ich weiß es nicht, ich war so auf den Wettbewerb und die anschließende Party fokussiert. Vermutlich wollte ich auch ein bisschen von dem Arcadia Bay Jubiläums Drama fliehen. Ich spüre wie mein Fuß automatisch fester auf das Gaspedal drückt und ich schneller fahre. 

„Max?“ rufe ich und betrete die Wohnung.   
Die Tür ist nicht abgeschlossen, doch ich höre auch nichts. Ich gehe ins Schlafzimmer, da entdecke ich sie.  
„SCHEIßE MAX! Was ist los Baby?“ ich reiße entsetzt die Augen auf.   
Sie liegt im Bett, scheint zu schlafen, ihr Körper zittert und ihr Gesicht ist rot und schweißgebadet. An ihrer Nase erkenne ich getrocknetes Blut und das ganze Kopfkissen ist rot. Ich lege meine Hand auf ihre Wange um sie zu wecken und spüre wie heiß sie ist. Ich schüttel sie sanft doch sie reagiert nicht. Ich höre sie schwer atmen.   
Ich renne ins Badezimmer und mache einen Lappen nass und lege ihn ihr auf die Stirn. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie verglüht. Ich reiße die Decke weg und fasse ihre Arme und Beine an, alles an ihr scheint in Flammen zu stehen. Mist was mache ich nur?  
Am liebsten würde ich einen Arzt rufen, aber nach dem letzten Mal bin ich mit unsicher ob das gut ist. Ist sie nur krank oder hat das was mit ihren Kräften zu tun? Unfähig klar zu denken greife ich nach meinem Handy und rufe Mom an, vielleicht hat sie eine Idee wie ich das Fieber senken kann.   
Ich höre ihr nickend zu und bedanke mich. Ich schreibe noch schnell Lisa und dann ziehe ich mich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. Ich hebe Max aus dem Bett und trage sie ins Badezimmer. Als ich sie auf den Armen habe flackern ihre Augen kurz auf und sie murmelt etwas unverständliches.  
„Hey Baby, alles gut, ich bin bei dir. Ich liebe es ja wenn du vor lauter Hitze zitterst, aber das ist zu viel.Komm wir kühlen dich ab.“ ich versuche meine Stimme ruhig zu halten, für denn Fall, dass sie mich hören kann.   
Im Badezimmer angekommen lege ich mich mit ihr in die Wanne und drehe das Wasser an. Es ist kühl aber nicht eisig. Der glühende Körper von Max liegt auf meinem und ich halte sie fest umschlossen. Ich taste mit einer Hand nach ihrem Hals und fühle ihren Puls. Er ist viel zu schnell aber sehr kräftig.   
Das kalte Wasser lässt mich zittern doch Max fühlt sich langsam nicht mehr so furchtbar heiß an. Max fängt an ihren Kopf hin und her zu bewegen. Sie murmelt vor sich hin, doch ich kann es nicht verstehen. Ich streiche ihr über die Wange und die Haare und rede beruhigend auf sie ein. Langsam scheint sie klarer zu werden.   
„Ich lasse dich nicht sterben!“ ihre Stimme klingt verzweifelt.  
„Ich bin hier Max, es geht mir gut. Ich lebe, du hast mich gerettet!“ ich bin nah an ihrem Ohr in der Hoffnung, dass meine Stimme sie aus ihrem Fieber holen kann. Das Wasser läuft noch immer auf uns herab.   
„Nein, ich habe mich für sie entschieden. Ich werde mich immer für sie entscheiden. Sie bedeutet mir mehr als alles andere!“ Max fängt während des Sprechens an sich zu bewegen.   
Langsam scheint wieder Leben in ihren Körper zu kommen. Ich halte meine Arme fester um sie damit sie sich nicht verletzt.   
„Max, ich bin hier! Komm schon, wach auf! Sieh mich an, ich bin bei dir! Es ist alles gut. Uns geht es gut! Wir sind in Sicherheit!“ ich muss sie doch irgendwie wach bekommen.   
„Chloe?“ fragt sie und reißt die Augen auf.   
Sie will sich aus meinen Armen befreien und wirkt noch ganz verwirrt. Ich halte sie fest drehe aber das Wasser ab.   
„Ich bin hier Max!“ sage ich und höre wie sie anfängt zu weinen und zu wimmern.   
„Mir ist so kalt!“ ihre Stimme ist klar aber leise.   
„Warte, ich hole uns hier raus!“ ich stehe hinter ihr auf versuche sie aber dabei zu stützen.   
Sie scheint noch nicht genug Kraft zu haben um alleine sitzen zu können. Als ich neben der Wanne stehe, meine Hand in ihrem Rücken, da sieht sie mich an. Ihre Augen wirken glasig und verwirrt. Ich reiche ihre meine Hände und sie ergreift sie.  
„Komm, ich bringe dich wieder ins Bett!“ sage ich sanft.   
Sie hält sich an mir fest und steht mit Mühe auf. Ich wickel ein Handtuch um sie und helfe ihr aus der Wanne. Kaum steht sie vor mir sacken ihr die Beine weg. Zum Glück habe ich sie gehalten und so eine Sturz verhindern können. Kurzerhand hebe ich sie wieder hoch und trage sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
Mir fällt auf, dass sie leichter ist als noch vor meiner Abfahrt. Auf meiner Stirn bilden sich Sorgenfalten. Ich lege sie auf meine Bettseite und kuschel mich neben sie, streichel ihr über das nasse Haar und die Wange. Sie sieht mich an. Ihre Augen müde und traurig.   
„Chloe?“ ihre Stimme ist leise.   
„Ich bin hier Max, ich bin bei dir!“ sage ich sanft.  
Sie nickt und schließt die Augen. Sie schläft wieder ein, sie atmet sanft und ruhig.   
„Max,was ist nur los mit dir?“ frage ich leise und sehe ihn ihr Gesicht.  
Sie sieht aus als ob sie leidet und kämpft. Außerdem sieht es eingefallener aus als sonst und sie hat tiefe Augenringe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie tief und fest schläft und stehe leise wieder auf. Ich entferne ihr blutiges Kopfkissen und werfe es in die Wäsche.   
Ich greife zu meinem Telefon und rufe Kenneth an.  
„Hey Chloe hier, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Kannst du zur Apotheke und mir Medikamente gegen Fieber holen? Max liegt krank im Bett. Ja ich bin wieder zu Hause aber ich will sie nicht alleine lassen. Danke du bist ein Schatz! Bis gleich!“ 

„Mal sehen was wir noch hier haben.“ ich öffne den Kühlschrank und erstarre.   
Es sieht alles noch so aus wie Montag früh. Ich sehe mich genauer um, nichts in der Küche hat sich verändert. Keine Töpfe die herum stehen. Ich schaue in den Müll. Das einzige was ich sehe sind unsere Reste von Sonntag.  
„Verdammt Max, hast du die ganze Woche etwa nichts gegessen?“ ich runzel die Stirn und mache mir nur noch mehr Sorgen.   
Hat sie sich deswegen so leicht angefühlt? Ich meine Max war noch nie wirklich schwer, aber jetzt. Ich muss herausfinden was passiert ist. Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer.   
Ich rieche Gras. Seltsam, ich habe noch nie irgendwas in der Wohnung geraucht weil ich weiß, dass Max das hasst. Ich sehe einen Aschenbecher und einen alten Joint. Ich lasse meinen Blick weiter durch den Raum gleiten, voller Angst was ich noch finden werde.   
Es klopft und ich gehe zur Tür. Kenneth steht da und hält mir eine Tüte mit einem Fiebersaft entgegen. In der anderen Hand hat er eine Tüte mit Essen.   
„Hier ein bisschen Suppe, dass sollte Max helfen schnell wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.“ tönt der Bass leise durch das Treppenhaus.   
„Ich...wow....du bist großartig!“ sage ich und werfe mich Kenneth in die Arme und gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
„Wozu hat man denn Freunde. Sag Bescheid wenn du noch was brauchst, ja?“ fragt er und verschwindet winkend in seiner Wohnung.  
Ich bringe die Sachen in die Küche und sehe mich wieder im Wohnzimmer um.   
Da liegen sie. Die Tagebücher von Max. Ich bin mir unsicher, ich habe immer ihre Privatsphäre beachtet, aber die Bücher liegen offen. Vielleicht soll ich sie lesen um zu verstehen was hier los ist? Egal, ich muss es tun. Ihr altes und ihr neues liegen nebeneinander. Ich fange an sie zu lesen. 

„Fuck, sie hat das alles noch mal durchlebt in ihren Träumen. Und ich war nicht bei ihr.“ ich wische mir die Tränen aus den Augen da höre ich Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer.   
Schnell gehe ich zu Max. Ich betrete das Zimmer, sie sitzt aufrecht, die Augen defokussiert und den rechten Arm erhoben, als ob sie die Zeit zurück drehen will.   
„Max? Hella, was tust du da?“ ich merke wie ich panisch werde, doch sie beachtet mich nicht.  
„Ich muss zurück. Ich lasse dich nicht sterben. Ich kann das nicht!“ ihre Stimme klingt tief, bedrohlich und entschlossen.   
Ich springe auf das Bett und drücke ihren Arm herunter. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr ob sie es noch kann, doch ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Sie fängt an gegen mich zu kämpfen doch in ihrem Zustand hat sie keine Chance.   
„Max! Fuck Max, ich bin es. Es ist alles gut! Ich bin bei dir!“ ich spüre meine Verzweiflung.   
Irgendwie muss ich sie zurück holen. Wenn ihre Aufzeichnungen stimmen ist sie mitten im Sturm gefangen. Ich will nicht, dass sie die Scheiße wieder erlebt.   
„Ich muss dich doch retten! Ich liebe dich doch!“ wimmert sie und schließt die Augen.  
Meine Fotografin fängt an zu weinen und kämpft weiter gegen mich. Ich weiß mir nicht mehr zu helfen und küsse sie.   
„Das hast du!“ meine Lippen landen auf ihrer Wange. „Ich bin am Leben!“ ich küsse ihre Stirn. „Du hast mich gerettet Supermax!“ Mir laufen Tränen das Gesicht herab und ich küsse sie auf den Hals. „Max,bitte wach auf und komm zu mir!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr und beiße sie sanft in ihr Ohrläppchen.   
Schwer atmend öffnet sie die Augen. Sie sieht mich an. Ihre Augen sehen so traurig und erschöpft aus das mir das Herz bricht.   
„Chloe?“ in ihrer Stimme schwingt so viel Angst mit.  
„Ja Baby, ich bin hier!“ ich lächel auf sie herunter.   
„Oh Gott Chloe, bist du es wirklich?“ sie fängt an zu weinen.  
Ich gebe ihre Arme frei und beuge mich vor um sie abermals zu küssen.   
„Ja ich bin hier. Du bist in Sicherheit. Du hast mich gerettet und ich bin bei dir, es ist alles gut.“ sage ich sanft.   
Plötzlich schiebt sie ihre Hände unter mein Shirt und lässt sie hoch wandern zu meinem BH.  
„Woah ganz ruhig Mad Max!“ sage ich doch sie fängt nur noch doller an zu weinen, ihr ganzer Körper bebt.  
„Sie sind nicht da! Du bist es wirklich? Oh Chloe!“ sie zieht mich an sich heran.   
Ich bin verwirrt aber lasse es zu. Ich fühle ihre Stirn, sie ist immer noch heiß. Unter viel Protest löse ich mich von ihr und hole die Medizin und das Essen. Sie lässt sich von mir die Suppe einflößen und ich lege mich anschließend zu ihr, halte sie fest in meinen Armen bis sie wieder einschläft. 

Die Sonne geht langsam unter da spüre ich wie sich etwas in meinen Armen bewegt. Ich sehe zu Max und sie sieht mich an. Ihre Augen müde aber die Angst darin ist verschwunden.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“ frage ich leise.  
„Was ist passiert? Wie lange bist du schon hier?“ murmelt sie leise zurückund kuschelt sich etwas mehr an mich heran.   
Ich erzähle ihr davon wie ich sie gefunden habe und sie berichtet von ihrem Träumen.   
„Ah das hast du vorhin an meinem Rücken gesucht? Ob die Flügel noch da sind?“ ich zwinkere ihr zu und hoffe die gedrückte Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.   
Doch Max nickt nur. Sie muss wirklich verdammt viel Angst gehabt haben. Ich küsse sie auf die Wange.   
„Es tut mir leid Baby, dass ich dich alleine gelassen habe.“   
„Du kannst nichts dafür. Und mir tut es leid, ich habe dir einen Joint geklaut und geraucht!“ sie blickt betreten zur Seite. Es sieht zu süß aus und ich muss lachen.   
„Ich weiß, aber ist nicht schlimm. Ich brauche das Zeug eh nicht mehr.“ Die plötzliche Erkenntnis trifft mich und ich spüre Max neugierigen Blick. „Naja, seit unserem Streit wegen Alex habe ich kein Gras mehr angerührt.“   
„Chloe, ich bin so müde!“ Max hat Schwierigkeiten die Augen auf zu halten.  
„Dann schlaf dich aus, ich bin ja hier!“ sage ich und nehme sie fester in den Arm. Sie rollt sich zur Seite zusammen.  
„Bitte verlass mich nicht Chloe!“ murmelt sie leise und ich drücke ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken.  
„Niemals!“ 

\-----------

„Hätte ich gewusst wie oft ich nun fliegen muss wäre ich niemals mit dir so weit weg gezogen“ murmel ich während ich mich in den Sitz kralle.   
Ich spüre wie mir schlecht wird. Max tätschelt meine Hand.   
„Ehrlich, ich hasse Landungen!“ motze ich weiter doch sie kichert nur.  
Am Flughafen stehen schon Vanessa und Ryan und nehmen uns herzlich in Empfang. Wir erreichen das Haus der Caulfields da entdecke ich ein mir wohlbekanntes, hässliches Muscle car.  
„Mom“ rufe ich und renne rein ohne auf den Rest zu warten.  
Mom steht schon am Eingang und wird von mir fast umgeworfen.   
„Langsam Liebling!“ sagt sie lachend und hält mich fest.   
David kommt aus der Küche auf uns zu.   
„Hallo Chloe, schön dich zu sehen!“ sagt er und lächelt schüchtern.   
Ich gehe zu ihm und umarme ihn kurz.   
„Das war dein Weihnachtsgeschenk!“ lache ich und gebe ihn einen Stoß gegen die Schulter.   
„Du könntest ruhig mal helfen Punk Ass!“ tönt Max Stimme hinter mir.  
„Oder dir die Schuhe ausziehen!“ schiebt Vanessa hinterher.   
„Oh Scheiße Sorry!“ ich spüre wie ich rot anlaufe und Ryan anfängt zu lachen.   
„Max, Joyce und David schlafen in deinem Zimmer, ich hoffe, dass das okay für dich ist. Chloe und du könnt ihm Wohnzimmer schlafen auf der Couch. Die ziehen wir dann nachher aus, ihr könnt euch ja wieder ein Piratennest bauen“ sagt Vanessa und lacht.   
„Oder ein Liebesnest!“ flüster ich in Maxs Ohr und ich sehe mit Genugtuung wie sie leicht rot wird. 

Wir sitzen beim Abendbrot und ich lasse den Blick über alles schweifen. Ich merke wie ich immer tiefer in Gedanken versinke bis mich ein Ellbogen in die Seite trifft.   
„Alles okay Liebling!“ fragt mich Max leise.  
Ich nicke nur und merke wie mir Tränen in die Augen schießen. Ich räuspere mich und stehe auf.  
„Entschuldigt ihr mich bitte kurz“ bringe ich gerade noch hervor und gehe ins Badezimmer.   
Ich schließe die Tür und lasse mich an der Wanne zu Boden gleiten. Ein leises Klopfen ertönt. Ich muss schniefen und da öffnet sich die Tür. Max kommt herein und kniet sich über mich schaut mir tief in die Augen. Sie sagt nichts, wartet ab bis ich so weit bin. Ich seufze.   
„Ich bin so glücklich!“ bricht es schließlich aus mir heraus. „Das hier, wir alle zusammen, dass ist das schönste Weihnachten seit....seit Dad nicht mehr da ist. Oh Max, ich vermisse ihn so sehr!“   
Max küsst mich auf die Stirn, eine Hand legt sie in meinen Nacken und zieht leichte Kreise mit ihrem Daumen.  
„Ich weiß Chloe, aber er ist hier bei uns. Genau hier!“ sie legt meine Hand auf ihr Herz und ihre auf meines. „Und er wäre froh dich glücklich zu sehen!“ ich nicke nur und schniefe noch einmal.   
Max will aufstehen.  
„Bleib noch kurz hier bei mir, bitte!“ flüstere ich und Max zieht mich an sich heran.   
Ich lehne mich an sie und genieße ihre Wärme und den Klang ihres Herzschlags.   
„Danke“ flüstere ich als ich mich von ihr löse und mir aufhelfen lasse.   
„Ich liebe dich Chloe Price!“ und mein Kopf wird zu einem intensiven Kuss herunter gezogen.   
Es klopft wieder und ich rolle die Augen. Moms Stimme kommt durch die Tür.   
„Wollt ihr beide auch noch Eis haben?“ fragt Mom vorsichtig.   
Max und ich sehen uns aus.  
„Natürlich!“ sagen wir beide gleichzeitig und ich öffne die Tür.   
Mom schaut mich an und ich lächel zurück. Sie zieht mich in eine Umarmung und ich liege ihr in den Armen.   
„Ich vermisse deinen Vater auch!“ sagt sie leise während sie mich ansieht, mein Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ich schaue sie mit großen Augen an.   
„Hast du uns...?“ doch sie schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Ich kenne dich einfach mein Kind!“ sagt sie und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

Ich stehe im Schnee und zünde mir eine Zigarette an, dabei schaue ich nachdenklich in den Sternenhimmel. Ich lasse den Abend Revue passieren, das Essen und das anschließende gemeinsame Brettspiel. Es ist alles so schön und fühlt sich endlich mal normal an. Ich bin Max so dankbar, dass sie mir das alles ermöglicht.   
„Hey Price!“ ertönt plötzlich die tiefe Stimme von Ryan hinter mir und ich zucke vor Schreck zusammen. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Können wir kurz reden?“ fragt er mich. Seine Augen fixieren mich. Ich nicke und trete meine Zigarette aus. Er zeigt auf die Bank neben der Tür und setzt sich hin, ich setze mich neben ihn. Er greift in seine Jackentasche und holt zwei Bierflaschen heraus. Ich schaue ihn skeptisch an.   
„Ach Chloe, nun tu doch nicht so als ob du noch nie in deinem Leben getrunken hast!“ lacht er freundlich und ich greife zu der Flasche.   
„Was möchtest du Ryan?“ ich bin etwas nervös.   
„Mich mit dir unterhalten. Wenn es okay ist?“ ich nicke.   
„Ich...puh“ er nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Für, naja, alles.“ er klingt traurig.  
„Hey Ryan, alles gut, dass haben wir doch geklärt!“ versuche ich ihn aufzumuntern.   
„Nein Chloe, hör mir zu. Ich meine, ALLES. Das wir damals wegziehen mussten und Max und dich getrennt haben. Es war eine schwere Zeit für dich und deine Mutter. Und für Max.“ Er fängt an zu schniefen.   
Ich fühle mich hilflos und trinke einen Schluck von dem Bier. Ich will etwas sagen, ihn trösten doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass er noch nicht fertig ist.  
„Ich hätte sehen müssen wie sehr ihr miteinander verbunden seid. Als wir hierher gekommen sind hat Max sich immer mehr zurück gezogen. Ich dachte immer, dass sie sich schon fangen wird, dass sie sich nur eingewöhnen muss. Ich habe nie begriffen wie sehr ihr euch gegenseitig braucht. Ich hätte euch helfen müssen Kontakt zu halten, ich hätte ihr helfen müssen, doch ich habe sie komplett aus den Augen verloren bis es fast zu spät war.“ Tränen laufen seine Wange herunter.  
„Ryan, ich..“ doch er unterbricht mich.  
„Nein Chloe, bitte, lass mich ausreden. Als ihr letztes Jahr zu uns gekommen seid... Ich bin so ausgeflippt weil ich dachte, dass du sie nur herunter ziehen würdest. Du hast dich so verändert, du warst so, hmm hart und wütend. Das hat mir Angst gemacht. Ich dachte, dass ich Max verliere. Doch ich lag schon wieder so falsch. Ich war blind, all die Jahre so blind.   
Ich...ich weiß das war unverzeihlich von mir. Ich schäme mich so dich so falsch eingeschätzt zu haben. Dabei hast du immer auf mein kleines Mädchen aufgepasst, warst immer ihr Anker in dieser kalten Welt. Und wenn ich euch jetzt sehe....die Liebe die ihr füreinander empfindet, wie ihr euch anseht....ich hätte euch niemals trennen dürfen...ich, habe euch beide im Stich gelassen als ihr mich am meisten gebraucht habt. Das kann ich nie wieder gut machen, ich...“ ich unterbreche ihn und lege meine Hand auf seinen Arm.   
Er sieht mich an mit roten, tränenreichen Augen. Ich ziehe ihn in eine Umarmung.   
„Es ist alles gut Ryan, wir haben doch wieder zueinander gefunden und du bist da für sie. Für uns. Wir beide lieben euch, dich und Vanessa. Es ist okay, ehrlich!“ ich tätschel ihm den Rücken und er drückt mich fest an sich.   
„Ryan, ich kriege keine Luft!“ lache ich und er lässt mich los.   
„Chloe Price, du bist viel zu gut für diese Welt. Danke, dass du auf Max aufpasst!“   
„Immer!“ sage ich und sehe ihm fest in die Augen.   
Er nickt, trinkt sein Bier aus und geht wieder herein.   
„WOW, das war hardcore !“ flüstere ich und zünde mir noch eine Zigarette an.   
Meine Gedanken rasen, doch ich bin dankbar für dieses Gespräch, auch wenn es mir etwas unangenehm ist, mit so großen Gefühle von anderen kann ich noch immer nicht gut umgehen.   
Ich rauche auf und gehe wieder ins Haus, ich bin durchgefroren und freue mich darauf mich in Maxs Armen aufzuwärmen. Ich betrete das Wohnzimmer und lache.   
„Hey Hippie, was hast du getan?“ ich sehe mich mit großen Augen um. Sie streckt einen Kopf aus der Kissenburg und strahlt mich an.   
„Komm rein!“ und schon verschwindet sie wieder zwischen den Kissen. Ich lache und krabbel ihr hinterher.   
„Wow, hast du das alles alleine gemacht?“ frage ich erstaunt und sehe mich um.  
„Jap Überraschung!“ grinst sie mich an. „Es ist ein bisschen wie früher, oder? Ich meine, mit deiner Hilfe waren sie cooler, aber ich denke das hier tut es auch.“ sie strahlt bis über beide Ohren. „Oh schau!“ sagt sie und zeigt über sich. Ich muss schmunzeln.  
„Miss Caulfield, haben sie mich nur in ihre Höhle gelockt um mich unter diesem Mistelzweig zu verführen?“ frage ich gespielt entsetzt.   
Trotz der Dunkelheit sehe ich wie sie rot anläuft. Ich beuge mich vor und küsse sie. Wir legen uns nebeneinander und schauen an die Kissendecke.   
„Was hat Dad von dir gewollt?“ unterbricht Maxs Stimme die Stille.   
Ich ziehe sie zu mich heran und erzähle ihr alles.   
„Ich bin so froh, dass wir uns damals mit ihnen wieder vertragen habe. Ich danke dir dafür!“ sie beugt sich rüber und küsst mich.   
„Na komm meine Kissenprinzessin, lass uns schlafen, sonst kommt der Weihnachtsmann nicht!“ Sie rollt sich ein und ich umarme sie von hinten.   
Als ich sie in den Nacken küsse ist ihr Atem schon verdächtig gleichmäßig. 

\------------------

Ich sitze über den Prüfungsunterlagen und lerne. Alex sagt, dass ich so weit bin um meinen Motorradführerschein zu machen. Das wird so cool, ich habe schon angefangen Geld zu sparen um mir eine Maschine zu kaufen, doch davon habe ich Max nichts erzählt, das soll eine Überraschung werden.  
Ich höre Schritte und dann schlingen sich zwei Arme um mich, der sanfte Atem von Max kitzelt mich im Nacken und dann legt sie ihr Kinn auf meiner Schulter ab.  
„Sag mal.... du hast in zwei Tagen Geburtstag, hast du irgendwelche Wünsche?“ fragt sie vorsichtig. Ich seufze und drehe mein Gesicht zu ihr.   
„Letztes Jahr war hella cool, aber lass es uns dieses Jahr bitte entspannt angehen, ja? Vielleicht können wir Abends einfach aus gehen, essen und Kino oder so. Das würde mir gefallen.“ ich hoffe, dass das nicht in eine Diskussion ausartet.   
„Alles klar, so machen wir das mein Schatz!“ und ich kriege einen Kuss auf die Wange und Max setzt sich an den Laptop um ein paar Bilder zu bearbeiten.   
Ich hebe eine Augenbraue. Das war zu einfach.  
„Max...keine Party oder so etwas. JA?“ sie nickt und lächelt.   
Ich schüttel den Kopf. Oh man, das kann ja was werden, was hat sie sich diesmal wieder ausgedacht?

\--------

Ein Kitzeln zwischen meinen Beinen weckt mich. Ich will mich bewegen doch spüre zwei Hände die mich an der Hüfte festhalten und da spüre ich Lippen die sich an den Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel hoch küssen. Ich schaue auf und sehe Maxs Kopf zwischen meinen Beinen.   
„Was tust... oh ja!“ wird meine Frage unterbrochen.  
„Guten Morgen Geburtstagskind!“ säuselt Max bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder zwischen meinen Beinen drapiert und mich mit ihrer Zunge verwöhnt. 

„WOW“ keuche ich und ziehe meine Fotografin in meine Arme. Ich küsse sie und kann mich selber auf ihren Lippen schmecken. „Langsam sorgst du dafür, dass mir meine Geburtstage doch gefallen. Wobei, ich könnte gerne jeden Morgen mit einem Orgasmus geweckt werde.“ grinse ich und Max streckt mir die Zunge heraus.   
„Halt die Klappe und komm duschen!“ und damit hat sie sich schon aus meiner Umarmung und dem Bett befreit.   
„Und was ist mit dir?“ frage ich als ich hinter ihr unter der Dusche stehe. Ich lasse meine Hand über ihren Rücken wandern und platziere meine Hände auf ihrem Po um sie näher an mich heran zu ziehen.   
„Wir haben keine Zeit, du musst zur Arbeit und ich zur Uni. Außerdem geht es heute um dich! Ach ja, ich hole dich dann heute ab. Nimm dir ein paar saubere Sachen mit.“ ihre blauen Augen funkeln mich an und ich spüre Wärme in meinem Bauch.   
Ich küsse sie und lasse meine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten. Ich will eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine schieben doch sie hält mich auf. Sie löst sich aus dem Kuss und sieht mich an.   
„Los wir haben keine Zeit“ flüstert sie mir mit roten Wangen entgegen und ich muss mir auf die Lippe beißen und murre nur. 

Wir sitzen in dem Restaurant in das wir damals gegangen sind als Max ihren Galerieplatz bekommen hat, sogar genau an dem gleichen Tisch und ich esse meinen Burger. Max und ich essen und reden und ich merke wie ich mich entspanne. Ich hatte Sorge, dass sie doch irgendwie eine Party oder so plant, aber das scheint nicht der Fall zu sein. Einfach ein Abend mit meiner Liebsten, das ist toll. Sie lächelt mich an in ihren Augen lese ich wie sehr sie mich liebt. Ich lächel zurück.   
„Ich habe noch etwas für dich, ich hoffe es gefällt dir!“ und damit überreicht sie mir einen Umschlag. Ich hebe eine Augenbraue und öffne ihn, es ist ein Gutschein für einen Zeichenkurs meiner Wahl darin enthalten.   
„Ist das dein Ernst?“ frage ich skeptisch. Sie schluckt und sieht traurig aus.  
„Naja, du warst so glücklich nachdem du dich vor ein paar Wochen mit Kenneth getroffen hast und ihr zusammen gezeichnet habt und du hast so ein Talent und ich dachte, dass dir das vielleicht gefallen könnte. Ich...das ist eine blöde Idee, tut mir leid“ sie seufzt.   
„Nein gar nicht. Ich finde es toll, ehrlich. Aber das ist so hella teuer Max! Das...hey, schau nicht so, ich freue mich, das ist ein tolles Geschenk!“ ich lächeln sie an. Sie sieht nicht überzeugt aus.   
„Ich habe mich nach dem Treffen mit Kenneth selber schon mal erkundigt aber ich fand die Preise dafür, überzogen deswegen bin ich so entsetzt, das ist so... Danke Baby!“ sie lächelt mich schüchtern an.   
„Falls es dich beruhigt, es ist ja nicht nur von mir, Mom und Dad haben auch was dazu gegeben. Schau die Karte dazu.“ ich lese die Karte und grinse breit.  
„Es ist toll Max, vielen Dank!“ unsere Augen treffen sich und ich bin erstaunt, dass ich immer noch in ihrem blau versinke.   
Jetzt gerade in dem Kerzenlicht sehen sie aus wie der Ozean an einem stürmischen Tag. Ich seufze bei ihrem Anblick.   
„Hey Punk Ass, los wir wollen noch ins Kino!“ reißt mich die Stimme meiner Freundin aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Aye Aye Max!“ sage ich und esse den letzten Bissen auf. 

Wir sind auf dem Weg zu unserer Wohnung.   
„Das war so cool, dass du ein Kino gefunden hast wo sie Blade Runner zeigen. Und du bist diesmal nicht eingeschlafen.“ ich lache und gebe ihr einen Rempler mit der Schulter. „Danke für den wundervollen Abend!“ sage ich und meine Lippen treffen die von Max.   
„Na los komm, eine Überraschung habe ich noch für dich, aber dafür müssen wir auch noch das letzte Stockwerk schaffen und endlich in die Wohnung gelangen.“ sagt sie und nimmt meine Hand. Oben angekommen sehe ich ein Paket mit meinem Namen vor der Wohnung stehen und hebe eine Augenbraue. Max hebt abwehrend die Hände. Ich öffne es, darin sind allerlei hochwertige Stifte und eine Tasche dafür. Dazu ein Zettel:

„Es war toll mit dir zusammen zu zeichnen, hoffentlich können wir das wiederholen.  
Happy Birthday Chloe!  
Kenneth, Brad & Tiffany“

„Hast du ihnen was verraten?“ frage ich Max und diese schaut nur schuldbewusst zu Boden.   
Ich muss schmunzeln und küsse sie auf die Stirn. Max fischt nach ihren Schlüsseln und ich merke wie ich nervös werde. Sie geht in die Wohnung und sie ist zum Glück leer. Ich atme erleichter aus.   
„Ich hab doch versprochen, dass es keine Party geben wird. Komm mit!“ und wieder nimmt sie meine Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer.   
„Bereit für deine Überraschung?“ fragt sie mich breit grinsend.   
„Klar, immer!“ erwidere ich.   
„Gut, los zieh dich aus und leg dich aufs Bett!“ sagt sie und beißt sich auf die Lippe.   
„Das gefällt mir schon jetzt!“ schnurre ich und mache was sie mir gesagt hat.   
„Umdrehen, du musst heute mal auf dem Bauch liegen!“ sagt sie sanft und ich schaue sie skeptisch an, vertraue ihr aber und drehe mich um.   
Ich spüre wie sie sich auf mich setzt. Ich höre ein leises Klicken und dann fangen ihre Hände an sich auf mir zu bewegen und eine Flüssigkeit auf mir zu verteilen. Ich muss seufzen.  
„Ich habe in den letzten Wochen einen Kurs gemacht. Seit du in der Werkstatt arbeitest bist du immer so verspannt und ich dachte mir, es kann nicht schaden wenn ich ein paar Massagetechniken lerne. Oder was meinst du?“ fragt sie leise.   
Ich merke wie ihre Hände meine harten Muskeln im Rücken bearbeiten und fühle mich deutlich entspannter.   
„Oh Max, das ist fantastisch!“ Ihre Hände wandern von meinem Rücken zu meinem Nacken. Eigentlich wollte ich noch mehr sagen, doch ich kann mich nur noch auf ihre Hände auf meiner Haut konzentrieren. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hört sie auf und legt sich neben mich. Ich sehe sie an und sie lächelt mich erschöpft an.   
„Das müssen wir wohl öfter machen, da sind noch einige harte Stellen.“ stellt sie fest, ich beuge mich zu ihr und küsse sie, lange und intensiv.   
„Das war ein toller Tag, vielen Dank!“ ich ziehe sie in meine Arme und merke wie müde ich bin.   
„Ich liebe dich!“ hauche ich ihr entgegen und schließe die Augen. 

\--------

„Hey Leute, kommt mal alle her!“ ruft Alex durch die Werkstatt.   
Ich befreie meine Hände von der Schmiere und folge Rico der genervt die Augen rollt.   
„So kurz vor Feierabend kann eine Ansage vom Chef nichts gutes bedeuten.“ grollt er.  
Wir schauen alle zu Alex.   
„Ich mache es kurz. Wie ihr ja wisst haben wir unser monatliches Feierabend treffen auf heute verlegt weil morgen der 4. Juli ist. Aber ich muss es leider absagen. Aber wir holen das nach, versprochen. Außerdem will ich euch alle warnen. Seit heute früh darf unsere Chloe hier auch mit dem Motorrad die Straßen unsicher machen und jeder der sie Autofahren gesehen hat weiß, dass die Straße nun noch gefährlicher ist.“ sie grinst mich breit an und ich merke wie ich rot anlaufe als die anderen Jungs anfangen zu klatschen und zu grölen.   
„Gut gemacht Mädel“ sagt Rico neben mir und schubst mich leicht.   
„Ja Ja Danke Chef für diese herzlichen Worte! Sobald ich ein Bike habe nehme ich dich als erstes auf die Hörner!“ sage ich und alle lachen.   
„So na dann, Feierabend Leute, wir schließen heute früher. Und reißt euch morgen zusammen, sauft nicht so viel oder landet im Gefängnis, ich will euch Montag alle wieder sehen.“ beendet sie ihre Ansprache.  
„Hmm, ich könnte Max texten, dass ich heute früher komme und wir den Abend zusammen verbringen können. Oder ich überrasche sie. Ja das mache ich“ ich beende mein Selbstgespräch und fahre noch zu unserem Lieblingsrestaurant und kaufe uns was fürs Abendbrot. 

Ich betrete die Wohnung und höre ein leises Murren. Ich bleibe stehen und lausche.   
„Max?“ frage ich doch bekomme keine Antwort.   
Ich gehe in die Küche und da sehe ich sie durch die Durchreiche die ins Wohnzimmer führt. Ich reiße die Augen auf.   
Max liegt auf der Couch, sie hat ihre Kopfhörer auf, die Augen geschlossen und ist völlig nackt. Mit einer Hand massiert sie ihre Brüste und die andere bahnt sich einen Weg über ihren Bauch in Richtung ihrer gespreizten Beine. Eine Welle der Erregung überrollt mich. Ich sollte mich bemerkbar machen, aber ihr zu zusehen ist echt aufregend. Nervös beiße ich mir auf die Lippe.   
„Oh Chloe?“ stöhnt sie leise.   
Fuck hat sie mich gesehen? Nein oh sie denkt an mich wenn sie es sich selber macht? Nun fühle ich mich doch etwas schuldig hier zu stehen. Doch ich kann mich nicht abwenden.   
Sie dringt mit zwei Fingern gleichzeitig in sich ein und mein Atem wird schneller.   
Mit einem Mal zieht sie ihre Finger aus sich heraus und dreht sich um, sie kniet sich hin und beugt sich vorne über. Ich habe nun einen guten Blick auf ihren Vagina. Sie hat noch immer die Augen geschlossen.   
In ihrer Hand ist nun unser Dildo und ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein. Langsam führt sie ihn sich zu ihrem Eingang.  
„Oh Chloe, los fick mich!“ säuselt sie.   
Ich sehe ihr zu wie sie das Spielzeug Stück für Stück in sich einführt und kann nicht mehr an mich halten. Ich öffne meine Hose und lasse eine Hand hinein gleiten und massiere mich selber während ich mir vorstelle, wie ich jetzt bei Max bin.   
Max fängt an zu stöhnen und ich schließe ebenfalls die Augen, lasse mich von ihren Geräuschen mitreißen.

„OH SCHEIßE!“ schreit sie plötzlich auf und ich höre ein Poltern. Ich mache die Augen auf und sehe wie sie auf dem Boden liegt und mich entsetzt ansieht.   
Ich mache schnell meine Hose zu, will zu ihr, doch da ist sie schon aufgesprungen und ins Badezimmer gerannt. Klack, sie hat abgeschlossen.   
Ich klopfe an die Tür.   
„Max, ist alles gut?“ frage ich.   
Ich höre durch die Tür nur Grollen und Flüche. Oh je, sie ist sauer.  
„Hey Baby, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht...“  
„WAS wolltest du nicht?“ giftet sie mich durch die Tür an.   
„Ich....ich wollte dich überraschen, doch dann hast du mich überrascht und ich....oh es war so hella heiß dir zuzusehen, da konnte ich nicht....ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen. Scheiße Max, mach bitte auf.“ Klack, sie öffnet tatsächlich die Tür und sie ist in ein Handtuch eingewickelt.   
„Max, es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht schon mal nackt gesehen hätte!“ grinse ich sie an.   
„Übertreib es nicht Price. Lass mich einfach kurz alleine, ja?“ zischt sie mich an und ihre Augen funkeln böse.   
„Ich warte in der Küche auf dich.“ sage ich kleinlaut, gehe dahin und decke den Tisch.   
„Was machst du überhaupt hier. Ich denke ihr macht heute eure monatliche Sauftour?“ Max klingt noch immer wütend und ist zu meiner Überraschung ist sie nun wieder vollständig angezogen.   
„Alex hat abgesagt und ich dachte mir, dass ich dich dann überraschen kann und wir den Abend zusammen verbringen können. Schau ich habe uns sogar Abendbrot mitgebracht.“ ich versuche meinen besten Hundeblick aufzusetzen und sehe wie sie sich auf die Lippe beißt und mit den Augen rollt.   
„Oh schau mich nicht so an, du weißt genau was das mit mir macht.“ sie kämpft gegen ihr Lächeln an und ihre Mundwinkel zucken verräterisch nach oben.   
„Verzeihst du mir?“ ich klimper mit den Augen und sie lacht auf.  
Sie kommt zu mir und setzt sich rittlings auf meinen Schoß und sieht mir in die Augen.   
„Aber nur weil du mir Essen mitgebracht hast!“ ihre Arme legen sich um meinen Nacken und sie küsst mich.   
Ihre Lippen wandern an meinem Hals entlang und zu meinem Ohr. Ihr spüre wie ihre Zähne über die zarte Haut kratzen und mich eine neue Welle der Erregung überrollt.   
„Sag mal, machst du das immer wenn ich mit den anderen unterwegs bin?“ frage ich und Max haut mir gegen die Schulter.   
„Fordere dein Glück nicht heraus, sonst kannst du heute auf der Couch schlafen“ sie sieht mich an und ich versuche in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen ob sie es ernst meint, da zuckt ihr Mundwinkel verräterisch.   
„Das war kein nein“ schnurre ich und Max lacht auf und beißt mir in den Nacken.   
Sie verlagert ihr Gewicht etwas und öffnet meine Hose und lässt eine Hand hinein wandern.   
„Hmmm, dir scheint gefallen zu haben was du gesehen hast, du bist ganz feucht!“ flüstert Max und wieder beißt sie sich auf die Lippe.   
Ich beuge mich vor und nehme leidenschaftlich ihren Mund mit meinem ein. Ich hebe uns beide von dem Stuhl hoch. Max kreischt leise auf und hält sich lachend an mir fest.   
„Bett oder Couch?“ grolle ich und versenke meinen Mund an ihrem Hals. Sie stöhnt auf.  
„Couch!“antwortet sie und unsere Münder treffen sich während ich uns ins Wohnzimmer bringe.

„Wow, ich sollte dich öfter überraschen.“ lache ich schwer atmend.   
Max hat ihre Kopf auf meine Brust gelegt und ihre Hand streicht über meinen Bauch.  
„Chloe, ich würde gerne mal was neues ausprobieren“ sagt sie schüchtern.   
Ich hebe den Kopf und lächeln. Sie bewegt sich etwas und liegt nun neben mir.   
„Baby, gib mir 5 Minuten um wieder genug Luft zu bekommen und dann geht’s los!“ ich grinse breit.  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich meine, ich würde gerne einen neuen Fotografie Kurs besuchen.“ sie nagt nervös auf ihrer Lippe und sieht mich an. Ich hebe fragend eine Augenbraue. „Es ist ein Kurs über Aktfotografie.“ sagt sie schließlich.   
Ich richte mich etwas auf und sehe sie an.   
„Meinst du so mit nackten Menschen und so?“ frage ich verwirrt, weil ich nicht dachte, dass sie das interessiert. Sie nickt und schaut mich an.  
„Außer du hast was dagegen, dann lasse ich es, deswegen frage ich ja.“ Sie unterbricht unseren Augenkontakt und seufzt. „Das war eine blöde Idee, tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe“   
„Nein, alles gut. Mach das doch. Du musst dich da aber nicht selber ausziehen, oder? Weil das hier...“ ich lasse meine Hand über ihren Körper wandern „gehört nur mir alleine!“ und damit setze ich mich auf meine Fotografin rauf. Ich senke meinen Kopf und hinterlasse eine Spur aus Küssen auf ihrer Haut.   
„Das sind meine Brüste“ säusel ich und küsse ihre Brustwarzen. Lasse mich und meinen Mund weiter an ihr herab gleiten. „Das ist mein Bauch mit meinem Bauchnabel“ sage ich zwischen den Küssen.   
„Das ist definitiv nur meine Tattoo!“ ich lasse meine Finger sanft über den Rand der Flagge gleiten „und vor allem, das hier gehört alles mir“ meine Zunge wandert über Maxs Klitoris und sie zieht scharf die Luft ein.   
Ich lasse meinen Mund an den Innenseiten über Oberschenkel hinabgleiten.  
„Wenn das alles nur mir alleine gehört habe ich nichts gegen den Kurs“ ich hocke mich zwischen ihre Knie und lächel sie an.   
„Alles dein Punk Ass, für immer!“ sagt sie.   
„Prima, komm lass uns essen.“ und damit bin ich von der Couch aufgesprungen.   
„Hey und was ist mit mir?“ fragt sie etwas enttäuscht.  
„Dich esse ich danach“ ich zwinker sie an und verschwinde in der Küche ich habe eine Bärenhunger. 

„Max? Bist du noch wach?“ frage ich als wir beide im Bett liegen.   
„Hmmm,hmmm“ kommt es von Max.   
Sie liegt völlig erschöpft zusammengerollt neben mir.   
„Ich habe meine Führerscheinprüfung bestanden“ sage ich leise in ihr Ohr.   
Sie dreht sich um und sieht mich an. Ihre Augen sehen müde aus und irgendwie voller Sorgen.   
„Das ist super Liebling. Gratuliere. Aber ist es okay, wenn wir das ein anderes Mal feiern? Du hast mich heute ganz schön erschöpft!“ sagte sie mit einem müden Grinsen.   
„Natürlich“ lache ich und sie dreht sich wieder um, ich gebe ihr ihren Gute Nacht Kuss in den Nacken und da schläft sie schon ein. 

***************************************************************************  
Die Sonne scheint mir warm ins Gesicht. Ich sehe an mir herunter. Ich bin ganz in schwarz gekleidet, dann erkenne ich wo ich bin. Auf dem Friedhof von Arcadia Bay.   
„Moment, das kommt mir bekannt vor“ murmel ich vor mich hin.   
Ich spüre eine Hand in meiner und ich sehe Max. Sie ist älter als das letzte Mal, aber ich kann nicht genau sagen wie alt sie jetzt ist. Ein blauer Schmetterling fliegt zu uns, setzt sich kurz auf unsere Hände und bahnt sich dann seinen Weg zwischen den Trauergästen. Wir folgen schwarz gekleideten Menschen, ich drehe mich um und sehe Mom und David hinter uns laufen, bis wir vor zwei Särgen stehen bleiben. Bei der Grabrede werden wieder nicht die Namen der Leute genannt um die es geht, doch ich ahne es. Max hält noch immer meine Hand. Sie ist kalt und zittert. Die Särge werden in die Erde hinab gelassen und die Menschen gehen nach und nach. Schließlich sind nur noch Max und ich vor den frischen Gräbern. „Chloe, es wird Zeit“ sagt sie und ich sehe sie an.  
Wir stehen vor zwei Grabsteinen. Ich habe zwei Rosen in der Hand und soll sie wohl vor die Steine legen. Ich zögere. Wieder fliegt der blauer Schmetterling vorbei. Wir gehen gemeinsam zu den Steinen, erst jetzt kann ich die Namen lesen. „Vanessa Caulfield“ steht auf den Stein vor dem ich zuerst stehe und auf dem vor dem Max nun ist steht „Ryan Caulfield“. Ich schlucke schwer und Tränen brennen in meinen Augen.   
„Weißt du, ich bin froh, dass wir uns damals wieder vertragen haben. Das hätte ich ohne dich nicht geschafft“ flüstert Max neben mir und umarmt mich.   
Ich sehe meinen Dad hinter den beiden Gräbern stehen und dann tauchen plötzlich Vanessa und Ryan auf und begrüßen ihn herzlich. Dad zwinkert mir zu und Ryan gibt mir einen Daumen hoch.  
***************************************************************************

Ich wache auf und spüre Tränen auf meinem Gesicht. Ich sehe auf die Uhr, es ist mitten in der Nacht. So leise wie möglich stehe ich auf und gehe auf den Balkon um zu rauchen. Ich lasse den Kopf hängen als mir der Rauch in den Lungen brennt.   
„Was ist das nur für eine scheiße? Wird das wirklich passieren und wie kann ich das verhindern. Verdammt noch mal, ich weiß noch nicht mal wann es passieren wird. Oder es ist einfach nur ein blöder Traum!“   
Der Wind weht mir kalt um den Körper da höre ich hinter mir Schritte. Zwei warme Arme legen sich von hinten um mich.   
„Was machst du hier draußen?“ murmelt Max leise in meine Schulterblätter.   
„Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir“ sage ich und ziehe noch einmal an meiner Zigarette.   
„Willst du mir davon erzählen?“ Max drückst sich enger an mich.   
Wenn ich ihr jetzt von dem Traum erzähle muss ich ihr auch von den anderen Schmetterlings Träumen erzählen. Aber ich weiß überhaupt nicht was das alles soll, ist das wirklich echt, so etwas wie eine Vision? Aber wenn nicht beunruhige ich sie ganz umsonst. Verdammt was mache ich nur.   
„Chloe?“ holt mich Max aus meinen Gedanken heraus.   
Ihre Arme streichen über meinen Bauch und sie ist ganz eng an mich gelehnt.   
„Nein, ist nicht so wild. Ich habe nur Dad gesehen, komm, lass uns zurück ins Bett gehen.“ Ich nehme ihre Hand und gehe mit ihr zurück. 

\----------------

Max arbeitet gerade irgendwas an ihrem PC. Sie muss ein paar Arbeiten fertig machen, da wir Ende der Woche für ihren Geburtstag nach Seattle reisen und sie dann ein paar Tage Uni verpassen wird. Es klopft laut an der Tür, ich gehe und ich öffne sie. Vor mir stehen zwei Polizisten. Scheiße, so betrunken war ich vorgestern doch gar nicht um was angestellt zu haben, oder? Ich schaue instinktiv grimmig.  
„Miss Caulfield?“ fragt eine blonde Polizistin und lächelt mich vorsichtig an.   
„Nein! Was wollt ihr?“ ich hebe den Kopf und zeige den beiden, dass ich mich von ihren Uniformen nicht einschüchtern lasse.   
„Dann sind Sie Miss Price. Ist Miss Caulfield zu Hause? Wir müssen mit ihr sprechen.“ sagt nun der ältere Polizist mit den kurzen schwarzen Haaren.   
„Wieso?“ sage ich wütend, ich weiß nicht mal warum ich so reagiere.   
„Chloe was ist denn los? Oh!“ Max erscheint hinter mir.  
Sieht die beiden Polizisten vor der Tür und sieht mich fragend an. Ihr Blick sagt ´was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?´   
„Miss Caulfield, können wir kurz rein kommen, wir würden gerne mit Ihnen reden?“ versucht es nun wieder die Polizistin und holt uns aus unserem Blick Gespräch.   
„Ja natürlich, kommen Sie!“ sagt Max und ich rolle die Augen.   
Sie bringt die beiden ins Wohnzimmer. Max setzt sich auf die Couch und bedeutet den beiden ungebetenen Gästen auf den Stühlen Platz zu nehmen. Ich setze mich dicht neben Max und schaue die zwei finster an. Die beiden setzen sich und nehmen ihre Mützen ab.   
„Miss Caulfield, es tut mir leid Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber es gab einen Unfall.“ Max zuckt neben mir zusammen. „Ihre Eltern waren mit einem Kreuzfahrtschiff unterwegs.“ Max nickt nur und hält die Luft an. „Letzte Nacht kam es in ein Unwetter und...es tut mir leid, ihre Eltern haben es nicht geschafft.“  
Ich schaue ungläubig zu den beiden Polizisten die betreten auf den Boden sehen. Ich höre nur noch das verzweifelte Wimmern von Max und spüre wie ich sie fest in meine Arme nehme und sie halte. Eine Wand aus Schmerz überrollt mich und ich kann nur noch an Max denken die in meinen Armen zusammenbricht.   
„Miss Price“ höre ich leise durch meine Gedanken sickern.   
Ich versuche aufzusehen und sehe wie der Polizist plötzlich neben mir hockt und mich besorgt ansieht.   
„Wie bitte?“ frage ich, da ich nicht gehört habe was er gesagt oder gefragt hat.   
„Sollen wir jemanden für sie anrufen oder einen Krankenwagen holen?“ sagt er und deutet mit dem Kopf zu Max.   
„Nein, danke, ich schaffe das schon! Wenn Sie bitte so gut wären uns alleine zu lassen?“ sage ich und er nickt.   
Ich spüre wie die Hände von Max sich in mein Top krallen und sie vor sich hin murmelt. Ich halte sie so fest ich kann. 

\---------

Ich erwache in meinem alten Zimmer in Arcadia Bay, heute ist ihr Geburtstag und der Tag an dem sie ihre beiden Eltern beerdigen muss. Seit wir vor einer Woche die Nachricht erhalten haben ist Max in sich gekehrt und es macht mir Angst, ich habe das Gefühl überhaupt nicht mehr an sie heran zu kommen. Selbst nachts beim Einschlafen hält sie Abstand zu mir. Egal wann ich sie ansehe, sogar im Schlaf, sieht sie traurig aus. Unter ihren Augen sind schwarze Ringe. Sie isst auch zu wenig aber immer wenn ich versuche sie darauf anzusprechen streiten wir.   
Ich sehe auf die Uhr, wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit bis wir aufstehen müssten. Wie gerne würde ich sie in den Arm nehmen, sie küssen, ihr sagen und zeigen, dass ich für sie da bin. Ich seufze und schlüpfe leise aus dem Bett und gehe Richtung Dusche. Als das warme Wasser über mein Gesicht läuft merke ich wie sich Tränen darunter mischen. Ich vermisse es Max bei mir zu haben, selbst bei so banalen Sachen wie duschen. Es ist, als ob sie so verdammt weit weg ist und ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie zurück holen kann.   
Ich beende meine Dusche und ziehe mich an. Ich höre Geräusche und gehe nach unten. Mom steht in der Küche und macht Frühstück. Ich setze mich zu ihr und wir reden über Max.   
„Mom, ich weiß nicht wie ich ihr helfen kann. Sie ist so weit weg, ich komme überhaupt nicht mehr an sie heran“ ich merke wie sich schon wieder Tränen in meinen Augen bilden.   
Mom kommt zu mir uns nimmt mich in den Arm.  
„Ach Sweetheart, gib ihr Zeit und sei einfach bei ihr. Es ist eine schwere Zeit durch die sie jetzt durch muss und jeder trauert anders“ sagt Mom sanft und ich nicke als wir von oben meine Tür hören und kurz darauf die Dusche.   
„Ich sollte wieder zu ihr gehen.“ sage ich seufzend.   
„Hier nimm euch Frühstück mit nach oben“ sagt Mom und macht ein Tablett fertig. „Wir fahren um 12 Uhr los, ja?“ fragt sie und drückt mir ein Tablett mit Pancakes und 2 Tassen Kaffee in die Hand. Ich nicke und gehe nach oben.   
Max sitzt auf meinem Bett, sie hat nur ihre Unterwäsche an, ihre Haare hängen nass in ihr Gesicht. Sie hat die Beine angewinkelt und den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt.   
„Guten Morgen Max, Mom hat uns Frühstück gemacht.“ sage ich und stehe unsicher im Raum.   
„Ich habe keinen Hunger!“ murmelt Max in ihre Knie.   
Ich gehe zu meinem Tisch und stelle das Tablett ab.   
„Max du musst....“ Max hebt den Kopf und schaut mich mit roten Augen an sodass ich verstumme.   
„Bitte nicht. Nicht heute!“ ihre Stimme ist Flehen und Drohung zugleich, ich nicke.  
„Wenigstens einen Kaffee?“ frage ich vorsichtig.   
Sie nickt und löst sich von ihren Beinen und ich reiche ihr die Tasse. Ich setze mich neben sie ohne sie jedoch zu berühren. Ich trinke meinen Kaffee und spüre wie sie ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter ablegt.   
„Danke!“ Max Stimme klingt wieder zerbrechlich und traurig.   
„Ich bin bei dir!“ sage ich nur und Max nickt. 

Es ist ein warmer, sonniger Tag. Hinter Max und mir laufen Mom und David. Auch ein paar Freunde von Max sind gekommen. Ich trage einen schwarzen Anzug und Max hat ein schwarzes Kleid an. Wir führen die Trauergesellschaft an. Ich habe zwei Rosen in der einen Hand. Plötzlich greift Max nach meiner anderen und ich spüre etwas Erleichterung wegen des Körperkontakts. Wir kommen vor den zwei Särgen zum Stehen. Sie sehen genauso aus wie in meinen Träumen.   
Während der Grabrede lasse ich meine Gedanken schweifen. Max steht neben mir und hält weiterhin meine Hand. Ich denke an unser Gespräch am Mittwoch. Wir hatten einen Anruf und sie musste so viele Entscheidungen treffen. Das war das erste Mal das ich sie sprechen gehört habe nachdem wir Montag die Nachricht erhalten haben. Sie wollte die beiden unbedingt in Arcadia Bay begraben lassen. „Dort sind wir doch zu Hause“sagte sie später am Abend zu mir. Mom hat uns viel geholfen, ich war völlig aufgeschmissen mit dem ganzen Papierkram und Max ist völlig in sich zurück gezogen gewesen. Alex hat mir frei gegeben und das auch mit meiner Schule geklärt.   
Die Hand von Max fängt an zu zittern und ich komme wieder im Hier und jetzt an. Ein blauer Schmetterling fliegt vorbei. Ich blinzel hektisch, er ist verschwunden, habe ich mir das nur eingebildet?  
Die Menschen stehen vor den Gräbern, legen ihre Blumen nieder und bekunden Max ihr Beileid. Sie lässt meine Hand nicht los, nur das Zittern das ich spüre zeigt mir wie schwer ihr das fällt.   
Schließlich sind wir alleine. Mom und David warten am Auto.   
Max und ich legen unsere Rosen nieder und stehen vor den Grabsteinen.  
„Weißt du, ich bin froh, dass wir uns damals wieder vertragen haben. Das hätte ich ohne dich nicht geschafft“ Max umarmt mich. Tränen steigen mir in die Augen und ich halte Max fest an mich gedrückt.


	21. Du hast es versprochen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnung:  
Suizid(versuch)

´Du hast sie nicht verdient!´ die Stimme in meine Kopf ist lauter jetzt wo ich Chloe in meinen Armen halte. Ich löse mich aus der Umarmung und gehe Richtung Auto. Die Gräber meiner Eltern lasse ich hinter mir. Joyce und David stehen am Auto und warten, mein Blick ist gesenkt und ich sehe nur ihre Schuhspitzen. Ich lasse mich kommentarlos ins Auto gleiten. Ich fühle wie die Dunkelheit mich fest im Griff hat. Eine Hand legt sich auf mein Knie und ich zucke zusammen. Hastig wird die Hand wieder weggezogen. Ich sehe auf. Chloes Blick bohrt sich in meinen Kopf. Ich kann sie nicht ansehen, ertrage diesen Blick von ihr nicht und lasse den Kopf wieder sinken. 

Wir betreten das Haus der Familie Price.   
„Entschuldigt bitte, ich würde mich gerne kurz hinlegen“ sage ich leise und mache mich auf den Weg nach oben.   
„Soll ich mitkommen?“ Chloes Stimme dringt durch die Dunkelheit in meinem Kopf an mein Ohr.   
Es gab eine Zeit da konnte ich anhand ihrer Stimme lesen wie es ihr geht. Doch jetzt kann ich es nicht. Ich spüre gar nichts mehr, außer diese kalte, leere Schwärze die mein Herz und meinen Kopf umhüllt. Ich schüttel den Kopf und gehe nach oben. Ein Schniefen dringt in mein Unterbewusstsein. War ich das oder Chloe? Ich weiß es nicht.   
Ich lege mich hin, halte meine Beine umklammert und schlafe ein. 

***************************************************************************  
Meine Arme umschließen den Körper meiner wunderschönen Punkerin. Ich sehe zu ihr auf, spüre die Tränen auf meinem Gesicht.   
„Ich bin so froh, dass du an meiner Seite bist!“ sage ich und blicke an ihr vorbei auf die Gräber meiner Eltern.   
Chloe beugt sich vor und ihr Mund ist ganz nah an meinem Ohr.   
„Falsch, ich werde gehen!“ sagt sie mit Hohn in der Stimme.   
Ich schaue entsetzt auf und sie grinst mich an, schubst mich von sich weg und schiebt ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen.   
„Was meinst du damit? Wohin wirst du gehen?“ frage ich sie zitternd.   
„Ich werde dich jetzt verlassen. So wie du mich verlassen hast als ich dich am meisten gebraucht habe. Du hast mich einfach fallen lassen und bist gegangen.“ Chloe dreht sich um und geht.   
Ich will ihr hinterher doch ich stolpere. Joyce und William bauen sich vor mir auf.   
„Lass sie in Ruhe Maxine. Du hast sie im Stich gelassen als sie dich gebraucht hat, als ich dich gebraucht habe für sie. Sieh dir an was aus ihr geworden ist. Wut im Bauch, immer bereit die Faust zu schwingen und jeden für ihre Fehler verantwortlich zu machen. Dann noch der Alkohol und die Drogen. Du hättest ihr beistehen müssen. Doch du hast dich einfach verkrochen. Du hast sie nicht verdient und ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie dich überhaupt wieder in ihr Leben gelassen hat.“ Joyce Stimme ist kalt und ich spüre die Tränen in mir aufsteigen. William nimmt Joyce in den Arm und spricht nun auch zu mir.   
„Ich bin so enttäuscht von dir. Ich habe dich geliebt wie meine eigene Tochter. Und wie dankst du es mir? Du hättest mich aufhalten können und Chloe ein friedliches Leben mit mir ermöglichen können. Aber nein, du hast mich einfach noch einmal sterben lassen. Und dann, als Chloe EINMAL jemanden gebraucht hat, DICH gebraucht hat, da lässt du sie alleine. Ich hätte dich niemals in mein Haus und in meine Familie lassen dürfen. Du hast ihre Liebe nicht verdient und das weißt du auch und trotzdem erdreistet du dich sie hierher mitzunehmen damit sie dich stützen kann? Was für ein egoistisches Miststück bist du nur? Chloe hat dir doch nie etwas bedeutet“  
Ich will etwas sagen doch ich kann nicht. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich sehe zu wie Joyce und William zu Chloe gehen und sie von mir weg führen. Immer weiter weg, bis ich sie nicht mehr sehen kann.   
***************************************************************************

Ich erwache und sehe mich um. Der Mond scheint durch das Fenster, es muss bereits nachts sein. Chloe liegt neben mir. So nah und doch so weit entfernt. Ich will mich näher an sie legen, sie wecken und ihr sagen wie viel sie mir bedeutet. Doch William hat recht. Ich verdiene sie nicht. Weder ihre Liebe noch ihre Unterstützung. Leise schleiche ich mich aus dem Bett heraus und ziehe mir dickere Sachen an. Ich nehme mein Tagebuch und schleiche mich nach unten, raus in den Garten.   
In den letzten Tagen habe ich wieder mehr hinein geschrieben. All die düsteren Gedanken und Gefühle die an mir kleben sind darin festgehalten. Das war damals eine Anordnung bei der Therapie das zu führen. Es ist, als ob mit der Trauer über den Verlust meiner Eltern alle meine alten Seelenwunden wieder aufgebrochen sind. Die Unsicherheit, die Selbstzweifel, die immense Schuld und das Gefühl nichts Gutes verdient zu haben.   
Ich friere etwas im Septemberwind, doch es ist als ob ich mal etwas anderes spüre als Schmerz, also bleibe ich sitzen und schreibe bis mir die Augen zufallen. 

Ich spüre zwei Arme unter mir und fange an zu schweben. Die Kälte weicht und es wird wärmer. Ich öffne schwer die Augen und sehe zu meiner Überraschung David vor mir stehen. Ich liege auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und er hält mir schweigend eine Tasse Kaffee entgegen. Ich nehme sie.   
„Danke“ murmel ich und starre in meine Tasse hinein.   
Wir sitzen schweigend im Wohnzimmer. Die Stille wird nur vom Schlürfen des Kaffees unterbrochen.   
„Hör zu.“ sagt David sanft, ich hebe mein Kopf etwas, kann ihn jedoch nicht in die Augen sehen. „Du macht eine schwere Zeit durch und es ist okay sich zu sammeln. Aber du musst aufhören dich....mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich. Ich wollte auch alles alleine schaffen und hätte dadurch fast nur noch mehr verloren. Aber wir sind für dich da. Joyce und ich und natürlich Chloe. Rede wenigstens mit ihr, wenn schon mit niemand anderen. Okay?“ er seufzt und reibt sich nervös mit den Händen über die Knie. Ich sehe ihm in die Augen.  
„Ich habe...“ lautes Gepolter unterbricht mich im Satz.   
Chloe rennt durchs Haus und fängt an meinen Namen zu rufen. David steht auf.   
„Chloe beruhige dich, sie ist hier unten“ ruft er nach oben und kurz darauf steht Chloe schnell atmend im Eingang vom Wohnzimmer und sieht auf mich herab.   
„Oh Gott sei dank!“ seufzt sie aus und umarmt mich.   
Ich fühle mich unwohl. Alles in mir schreit danach, mich von ihr zu lösen, aber ein winziger Teil in mir genießt es auch sie zu spüren.   
´Was für ein egoistisches Miststück bist du nur?´ hallt Williams Stimme in meinem Kopf wieder und ich lasse den Kopf hängen.  
„Es tut mir leid!“ sage ich leise und spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen.   
„Schon okay, ich hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht!“ antwortet Chloe und lässt mich los.   
„Ich meinte das zu William“ antworte ich ihr in meinen Gedanken. 

\---------------

„Willst du wirklich schon wieder zur Uni? Die Beerdigung war erst vor 2 Tagen und wir sind gestern spät zurück gekommen. Alle können es verstehen wenn du dir noch einen Tag Ruhe gönnst, oder mehr!“ Chloe klingt besorgt und sieht mir fest in die Augen.   
Ich nicke und versuche ein Lächeln, als ich spüre, dass mir das nicht gelingt umarme ich sie. Wir stehen vor der Uni, sie küsst mich auf die Stirn und steigt in ihren Truck ein.   
„Wir sehen uns heute Abend zu Hause und wenn was ist ruf bitte jederzeit in der Werkstatt an ja?“ ich nicke noch einmal und winke meiner Punkerin zu als sie weg fährt.   
Ich stehe vor der Universität und seufze. Brad kommt auf mich zu und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich zucke vor Schreck zusammen, ich war völlig in Gedanken. Er begleitet mich zu meinem Unterrichtsraum. Er hat mir auf dem Weg irgendwas über Tiffany erzählt, doch ich habe nur versucht meine Angst weg zu atmen.   
Vor dem Hörsaal steht Lisa und wartet auf mich. Ihre braunen Augen treffen meine bevor ich den Blick senke kann. Sie nimmt mich in den Arm und begleitet mich dann hinein und setzt sich neben mich.   
Es tut gut in der Uni zu sein. Ich verfolge die Vorlesungen so gut es geht, das lenkt mich ab.   
Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich die beiden Särge von Mom und Dad. Sie werden langsam in die Erde hinab gelassen, überall um mich herum höre ich Weinen. Weine ich auch? Ich weiß gar nicht ob ich geweint habe.   
Ein sanfter Schubser gegen mein Knie holt mich zurück in den Hörsaal. Ich nicke Lisa zu und fokussiere mich wieder auf den Dozenten. 

Ich stehe in der Küche und wasche ab. Chloe hat gekocht obwohl sie viel später zu Hause war als ich. Ohne sie würde ich vermutlich gar nichts mehr essen.   
´Ja vielleicht solltest du ganz aufhören zu essen und einfach sterben, dann kann Chloe endlich frei von dir sein ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen´ ich schüttel den Kopf als ob ich so die Stimme darin verscheuchen kann.   
„Wenn du weiter so fest schrubbst ist der Topf gleich durchgescheuert.“ ertönt sanft die Stimme von Chloe.   
Ich blicke auf den Topf in meiner Hand und stelle ihn zum Trocknen ab. Mein Handy klingelt und ich sehe rauf. Es ist Warren. Vor der Beerdigung hatten wir alle paar Monate mal ein Skype Gespräch, nun ist es schon der zweite Anruf in Folge. Ich glaube Brooke ist nicht begeistert, wenn er mit mir spricht. Dabei hat sie vor mir nichts zu befürchten, ich habe Chloe. Ich gehe ran und rede mit ihm kurz über die Uni. Ich beende das Gespräch und höre wie Chloe ins Bad geht und sich die Zähne putzt. Ich stelle mich dazu. Als ich kurz ein Blick in den Spiegel werfe sehe ich wie sie leicht grinst.   
Ich lege mich ins Bett und spüre wie auch kurze Zeit später Chloe sich dazu legt. Ich muss mich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass sie so nah wie möglich an mir dran liegt ohne mich jedoch zu berühren. Ich seufze schwer.  
„Chloe?“ frage ich leise.   
„Ja?“ flüstert sie zurück.   
Ich drehe mich halb um, nehme ihren Arm und lege ihn mir über den Bauch und ziehe sie an mich heran. Ich höre ihr überraschtes Luftanhalten und dann spüre ich das schwere Ausatmen in meinem Nacken. Es ist, als ob ihr Körper ein Schutzwall gegen die Dunkelheit ist.   
„Gute Nacht!“ sage ich und schließe die Augen.

***************************************************************************  
Ich sitze auf der Bank vor dem Leuchtturm und sehe auf Arcadia Bay hinab.   
„Du weißt, dass das falsch ist, oder?“ Chloe klingt wütend.  
„Was?“ frage ich und drehe mich um.   
Ich starre verwirrt auf Chloe. Sie sitzt im Rollstuhl und William schiebt sie neben mich und dreht sich dann wortlos um.   
„Alles was du mit mir machst. Du nutzt mich nur aus damit du dich besser fühlst.“ sagt sie und klingt nun mehr traurig als wütend.   
„Chloe ich würde dich niemals ausnutzen. Ich liebe dich!“ sage ich verzweifelt.   
„Sieh uns doch an!“ auf dem ruhigen Meer zeichnet sich ein Bild ab wie ich Chloe an mich heran ziehe und einschlafe während ihr Tränen die Wangen herab laufen.  
„Du hast mich in diese Stadt weit weg von meiner Heimat geschleppt wegen falscher Schuldgefühle die ich dir gegenüber habe weil du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Dann zwingst du mich dich bei etwas zu unterstützen bei dem du mich im Stich gelassen hast. Und obwohl du weißt das du mich nicht verdient hast lässt du mich nicht gehen, sondern behältst mich wie ein altes Spielzeug das man raus holen kann wenn einem gerade langweilig ist. Du machst mich so krank.“ beendet sie ihr Gespräch.   
Ich will etwas erwidern doch ich kann nur weinen.   
„Ja Buhu die arme, kleine, depressive Max mit ihren Zeitreisekräften. Wenn ich dir wirklich was bedeuten würde hättest du mich nicht getötet. Du hast mir einfach die Überdosis verpasst nur damit du dich nicht mehr mit mir beschäftigen musstet.  
Du widerst mich an, ich ertrage es nicht mal mit dir in der gleichen Realität zu sein.“ damit startet sie ihren Rollstuhl und fährt auf die Klippe zu.   
„CHLOE NEIN!“ schreie ich und dann stürzt sie ab.   
Ich springe hinterher und höre über mir Gelächter. Ich drehe mich verwirrt um während ich auf den Bode zurase. Chloe steht mit ihrem Rollstuhl an der Klippe, plötzlich steht sie auf.   
„Endlich bin ich frei von dir!“ sagt sie und ihre Stimme klingt ganz nah, als ob sie direkt an meinem Ohr ist.   
Mich trennen noch wenige Meter von dem Aufprall, dass Meer zieht sich zurück und ich sehe spitze Felsen unter mir aufragen.  
***************************************************************************

Ich erwache zitternd und schweißgebadet. Ich bin in unserem Schlafzimmer, Chloe ist bei mir, es ist dunkel. Ihr Arm liegt noch immer über meinem Körper und ich habe das Gefühl, als ob ich unter dem Gewicht zerbreche. Ich befreie mich leise aus ihrer Umklammerung und verlasse das Bett. Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer, schreibe meinen Traum in mein Tagebuch.  
Mein Herzschlag hat sich wieder normalisiert und ich rolle mich auf der Couch in eine Decke und schlafe weiter. 

\------------------------------------

„Guten Morgen Hippie, Zeit aufzustehen!“ dringt Chloes Stimme durch meine Dunkelheit. Ich versuche die Augen zu öffnen. Sie hockt vor der Couch, in ihren Augen blinzelt kurz Sorge auf, doch dann schiebt sie eine Tasse mit Kaffee in meinen Fokus. Ich setze mich hin und nehme ihr die Tasse ab.   
„Max, wann fängst du an mit mir zu reden? Ich will dir helfen doch ich weiß nicht wie, wenn du mir nicht sagst was in dir vor geht!“ sie klingt sanft und besorgt und ich schaffe es nicht ihr in die Augen zu sehen.   
Seit wir wieder in Chicago sind ist es jede Nacht das gleiche. Ich schlafe neben ihr ein, erwache nach einem Alptraum und ziehe mich von ihr zurück. Das geht nun schon seit 9 Tagen so. Und ich weiß, dass es scheiße ist, aber ich kann nicht anders. Nach den Alpträumen ist es so, als ob ich es nicht mehr ertrage mit ihr in einem Raum zu sein. Meine Schuld frisst mich auf und ich fühle mich so falsch und verloren bei ihr.   
„Ich rede doch mit dir.“ nuschle ich in meinen Kaffee hinein. Sie seufzt.  
„Ja über die Uni, die Arbeit und was wir essen wollen. Aber nicht über dich, wie du dich fühlst und was in dir vor geht. Ich...ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mich komplett ausschließt aus deinem Leben. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Oder....oder....liebst du mich nicht mehr?“ sie lässt den Kopf sinken. Ich zucke zusammen.  
„Natürlich liebe ich dich noch, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.“ erwidere ich.   
„Dann sprich mit mir, Max. Bitte!“ Chloe hat sich etwas zu mir gedreht.   
„Ich kann nicht...bitte gib mir noch etwas Zeit!“ meine Stimme ist nur noch ein leises Flüstern und ich spüre die Tränen. Chloe schnieft neben mir.   
„Okay! Aber vergiss nicht, du kannst mit mir über alles reden. Ich bin hier für dich!“ sie steht auf und küsst mich auf die Stirn. „Kommst du mit duschen?“ in ihrer Stimme schwingt so viel Hoffnung mit und ich fühle mich beim antworten wie das letzte Arschloch.   
„Ich kann nicht, es tut mir leid!“  
Ich sehe nur wie Chloe nickt und sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht wischt.   
´Prima Schlampe, jetzt weint sie weder wegen dir! Was bist du nur so egoistisch Maxine Caulfield?´ Die Stimme in meinem Kopf ist bereits ein ständiger Begleiter geworden.  
Chloe kommt aus der Dusche und ich sehe ihre roten Augen. Ich seufze schwer und gehe selber duschen. 

Ich steige aus dem Truck aus und drehe mich um.  
„Chloe?“ komm schon Max sage ich mir, mach es für sie. Sie schaut mich fragend an.   
„Ich dachte mir, vielleicht wollen wir Sonntag was unternehmen. Kino wäre toll.“ ich sehe betreten zu Boden und warte auf ihre Antwort.  
„Das wäre wunderschön“ sagt sie und ich sehe auf und ein breites Lächeln hellt ihr Gesicht auf.   
„Prima, dann haben wir übermorgen ein Date!“ erwidere ich und drehe mich um auf dem Weg in die Uni. 

\-----------

„Weißt du schon was wir schauen wollen?“ frage ich und greife nach Chloes Hand.   
Wir stehen vor dem Kino und sehen auf die Plakate. Sie zeigt auf ein Poster und ich nicke und hole uns die Karten während sie die Snacks besorgt. Ich gebe mir Mühe die Dunkelheit in mir zu bekämpfen. Chloe und die anderen Menschen im Kino lachen und ich zwinge mich wenigstens zu einem Grinsen. Ich muss wieder raus aus meinen Gedanken. Ich merke, dass ich mit Vollgas gegen eine Wand fahre und ich muss bremsen. Das hatte ich schon, damals in Seattle als wir weggezogen sind. Die Depressionen haben mich fest in ihrem Griff, doch diesmal erkenne ich es früher. Ich sehe zu meiner blauhaarigen Begleitung die amüsiert auf die Leinwand schaut. Ich nehme ihre Hand und halte sie fest. Sie sieht zu mir und lächelt mich an. Ich lächel zurück.  
Ich muss kämpfen, für sie. 

Wir stehen vor unserer Wohnungstür.   
„Das war schön, danke Max!“ Chloe sieht mir tief in die Augen.   
Ich beuge mich vor und küsse sie. Meine Lippen auf ihren fühlen sich so richtig an. Es ist als ob ein Teil von mir gefehlt hat. Sie erwidert den Kuss, zart und tastend. Blind öffnet sie die Tür und wir gehen hinein. Sie zieht mich Richtung Schlafzimmer und ich spüre mein Herz schneller schlagen, doch es ist irgendwie panisch. Sie küsst mich erneut, etwas härter und fordernder.   
Ich spüre ihre Hände auf meinem Rücken und zucke innerlich zusammen. Es ist als ob wir beobachtet werden. Ich fühle mich unwohl. Ihre Lippen lösen sie von meinen und sie küsst sich meinen Hals hinab. Der Raum in meinem Kopf vibriert voller Stimmen, all die Menschen die mir seit fast 2 Wochen permanent zuflüstern, dass ich sie nicht verdiene, haben sich vereinigt und ein Sturm des Widerstands entsteht in mir.   
„Chloe Stopp!“ presse ich hervor.   
Sie zieht sich sofort zurück, ihre Wangen rot, die Augen zucken nervös. Ich spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen.   
„Es tut mir leid, ich bin noch nicht bereit. Ich dachte ich wäre es, aber... ich kann noch nicht.“ ich unterbreche den Augenkontakt und sehe nach unten als ich den Kopf senke.   
Meine Partnerin seufzt frustriert und es zerbricht mir das Herz.   
„Fuck....ich....“ doch sie unterbricht mich.  
„Ist schon gut Max! Ich gehe kurz duschen“ und ohne ein weiteres Wort geht sie ins Badezimmer.   
„Bullshit“ denke ich. Sie hat geduscht bevor wir ins Kino gegangen sind.   
Ich wische mir die Tränen weg, ziehe mir Schlafsachen an und lege mich hin. Das leise Schluchzen welches ich durch das Rauschen der Dusche hören kann brennt sich in meinen Kopf und in mein Herz. Chloe kommt zurück, ein sanfter Duft ihres Duschgels durchströmt den Raum und ich atme ihn ein aus Angst, ihn das letzte Mal zu riechen.   
Ich spüre wie Chloe sich ins Bett legt doch ich rühre mich nicht, ich tue so als ob ich schlafe. Die Schuld frisst mich auf. Die Schuld bei ihr zu sein obwohl ich sie nicht verdient habe und die Schuld sie abzuweisen was sie nicht verdient hat.   
Ich spüre ihren Atem in meinem Nacken, doch sie kommt nicht näher um mich zu berühren. Es ist, als ob wir einen Schritt vor und zwei wieder zurück gemacht haben. ´Falsch, nicht ihr, nur du!´wann hören diese Stimmen in mir nur auf. Ich ertrage diese ständige Tortur nicht mehr.   
„Ich liebe dich, völlig egal was ist!“ flüstert nun Chloes Stimme in die Dunkelheit. Und es ist so, als ob dieser kleine, geflüsterte Satz mir das Herz bricht und wieder aufbaut. 

***************************************************************************  
Ich stehe aus dem Bett auf und bleibe im Türrahmen stehen. Neben mir steht Chloe.   
„Du hast versprochen mich nicht mehr zu verlassen. Wieso tust du es dennoch Max?“ sie klingt so traurig und verzweifelt.   
„Was meinst du? Ich bin doch bei dir.“ ich sehe sie verwirrt an.   
„Schau uns doch an, selbst als du in Seattle gelebt hast war der Abstand zwischen uns nie so groß wie jetzt“ ihre blauen Augen fixieren mich.   
Ich sehe uns beide an wie wir im Bett liegen. Als ob eine Mauer aus Eis zwischen uns ist. Ich liege am äußersten Rand vom Bett und sie scheint mich berühren zu wollen doch kann die Mauer nicht überwinden.   
„Warum hasst du mich so sehr Max?“ Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags wechsel ihre Augen von traurig zu wütend.   
„Ich hasse dich nicht Chloe, ich liebe dich! Ich hasse mich! Ich hasse mich so sehr für meine ganze Schwäche, ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich so ein Monster bin und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Leben vieler Menschen aufs Spiel gesetzt habe, ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich dich alleine gelassen habe als William starb, ich hasse mich für so viele Dinge, doch am meisten hasse ich mich dafür, dass ich dir immer und immer wieder wehtue. Ich habe dich nicht verdient!“ ich atme aus.   
Es ausgesprochen zu haben tut irgendwie gut.   
„Stimmt, du hast mich nicht verdient!“ und damit geht Chloe zu ihrem schlafenden Ich, nimmt sie auf den Arm und beide zusammen verlassen das Schlafzimmer und anschließend die Wohnung.  
***************************************************************************

Ich wache auf und sehe auf die Uhr. In einer Stunde klingelt der Wecker. Ich seufze und stehe auf. Ich gehe in die Küche und mache Frühstück. Wenn ich Chloe schon keine gute Partnerin sein kann dann wenigstens eine gute Mitbewohnerin.   
Ich höre leises Fluchen aus dem Schlafzimmer als ich gerade die Tassen mit Kaffee auf den Tisch gestellt habe. Ich sehe wie Chloe ins Wohnzimmer geht und sich verwirrt auf der Couch umblickt und dann mich in der Küche sieht. Unsere Blicke treffen sich für eine Millisekunde und dann schauen wir beide weg. Sie kommt zu mir, setzt sich an den gedeckten Tisch.   
„Danke, das sieht gut aus.“ murmelt sie leise.   
„Ich wollte wenigstens...ich meine ich....gerne!“ stottere ich vor mich hin und nehme mir ein Stück Rührei und Bacon. 

\-------------------------------

***************************************************************************  
Regen und Wind peitschen mir ins Gesicht. Vor mir ist der Leuchtturm zwischen den Bäumen sichtbar. Ich weiß, was zu tun ist und mache mich auf den Weg. Ich sehe mich um, der Tornado bahnt sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg Richtung Arcadia Bay, doch Chloe ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Ich lasse mich auf die Knie sinken.   
„Max? Hella was tust du da? Komm zu mir!“ Chloe schreit gegen den Sturm an.   
Ich sehe auf und da steht sie. Die Arme weit ausgebreitet um mich zu empfangen. Ich renne auf sie zu, nehme sie in den Arm.   
„Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist!“ sage ich und fange an zu weinen.   
„Es geht wieder los, das weißt du oder? Ich lasse dich das nicht alleine durchstehen. Diesmal überstehen wir die Woche gemeinsam okay?“ ihre Stimme dringt so sanft und liebevoll an mein Ohr.   
„Nein, nein ich habe dich nicht verdient.“ ich will mich von ihr losreißen doch sie hält mich umklammert und nach kurzem Widerstand breche ich zusammen.   
Vielleicht ist es genau das was ich brauche. Das sie meine Mauern mit ihrer Liebe einreißt.   
„Das ist Blödsinn Max! Ich liebe dich und wir beide verdienen uns. Wir sind Seelenpartner! Partners in crime und partners in time. Hast du das etwa vergessen?“ sie hält mein Gesicht in ihren Händen und lächelt mich sanft an.   
„Ihr habt Partners in hell vergessen“ schreit Nathan und erschießt Chloe.   
Ihr lebloser Körper sackt in meine Armen zusammen.   
„NEIN, verlass mich nicht!“ heule ich laut auf.   
Doch alles was ich höre ist der Sturm.   
***************************************************************************

Die Wärme zweier Hände und das Schütteln lassen mich aufschrecken. Ich liege im Bett, Chloe hockt neben mir, schaut mich ängstlich an.   
„Oh Gott, es geht wieder los! Es ist wieder so weit! Ich kann das nicht!“ und bevor mein Kopf versteht was mein Körper da tut liege ich in Chloes Armen und weine.   
Sie streicht mir vorsichtig über den Rücken.   
„Ich weiß, ich weiß! Ich bin diesmal bei dir!“ ich nicke und schlafe das erste Mal seit unserem missratenen Abend nach dem Kino wieder in ihren Armen ein. 

\-----------------------------------------

„Tschüss Max, hab ein schönes Wochenende, wir sehen uns am Montag!“ Lisa winkt mir zu und wir laufen in verschiedene Richtungen. Ein Glück ist nun Wochenende, ich bin so müde. Seit dem Sturm Traum versuche ich wach zu bleiben oder möglichst immer nur kurz genug zu schlafen um nicht zu Träumen. Ich habe solche Angst davor. Und der wenige Schlaf zerrt an meinen eh schon dünnen Nervenfäden.   
Mein Handy piept.  
Chloe: „Hey Supermax! Ich hoffe du hast für heute noch nichts geplant, ich hab ne Überraschung.“  
Max: „Nein, ich habe nichts geplant.“  
Chloe: „Sehr gut, ich hole dich dann zu Hause ab.“  
Max: „Okay, ich bin gespannt“

Donnergrollen ertönt und ich springe sofort von der Couch auf. Ich fange an zu zittern und eine Gänsehaut überzieht meinen Körper. Bin ich eingeschlafen oder hat es wirklich gedonnert? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich versuche mein wild schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Ich merke wie meine Angst in Wut umschlägt.   
„Verdammt, warum kann ich nicht einfach normal sein!“ sage ich ins leere Wohnzimmer hinein und erhalte natürlich keine Antwort.   
Die Haustür öffnet sich.   
„Max?“ fragt Chloe in die Wohnung hinein.  
„Wohnzimmer!“ brumme ich zurück.   
Ich weiß, sie kann nichts für meine schlechte Laune, aber ich kann mich gerade auch nicht zurück halten.  
„Okay gut, mach bitte die Augen zu“ sie klingt aufgeregt.  
Ich verdrehe die Augen und schließe sie dann.  
„Erledigt“ rufe ich und höre wie sie näher kommt.   
Sie stellt sich vor mich und bleibt da auch stehen.  
„Aufmachen!“ ertönt es von mir gegenüber und Chloe steht da und grinst mich breit an.   
In ihren Händen hält sie ein eingepacktes Geschenk. Zögerlich nehme ich es ihr ab und öffne es. Darin ist ein Motorradhelm. Er ist hellblau und darauf ist eine Kamera und mein Name. In dem Helm ist ein schwarzer, breiter Gürtel.   
„Ähm, was?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
„Ich hab es getan! Ich hatte endlich genug Geld zusammen um mir ein Motorrad zu kaufen. Komm, wir drehen eine Runde!“ sie macht einen aufgeregten Hüpfer, greift nach meiner Hand und will mich aus der Wohnung ziehen.   
Doch ich bleibe stehen und sehe sie an. Wut kocht in mir hoch.   
„Max, was ist denn?“ nun sieht sie mich genauer an.   
„Du hast dir ein gottverdammtes Motorrad gekauft?“   
Oh Mist! Ich spüre den Frust und die Wut der ganzen letzten Woche in mir hochkochen. In Chloes Augen spiegelt sich Entsetzen und Wut. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck, gleich wird auch sie explodieren. Doch das kümmert mich nicht, ich kann mich nicht mehr aufhalten und werde immer lauter.   
„Verdammt, hast du es so eilig von mir weg zu kommen, dass du dich jetzt umbringen willst oder was? Sag doch einfach etwas wenn du nicht mehr bei mir sein willst und geh aber bring nicht dein scheiß Leben in Gefahr, ich kann dich nämlich nicht mehr retten“ ich zittere, atme heftig und mache mich für den Gegenangriff der Punkerin bereit. Sie atmet einmal tief ein und aus.   
„Max“ sagt sie sanft was mich stutzig macht. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, egal wie sehr du glaubst mich nicht verdient zu haben, du bist meine....“ doch weiter lasse ich sie nicht kommen.   
„HAST DU IN MEINEM TAGEBUCH GELESEN?“ schreie ich sie an.  
Sie hebt abwehrend die Hände, ihre blauen Augen sind an meine geheftet. Ich sehe wie sehr sie um Beherrschung bemüht ist.   
„Ja habe ich und es tut mir leid, aber du redest nicht mehr mit mir. Ich habe mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen gewusst. Max, ich vermisse dich. Ich will dir helfen, ich will dir wieder nahe sein und....“ ich fange mitten in ihrem Satz an zu lachen. Sie schaut verwirrt.   
„Also DARUM geht es hier? Weil ich gerade nicht mit dir schlafen will hintergehst du meine Privatsphäre? Das ist so armselig!“ ich sehe sie herausfordernd an.   
Ihre Augen scheinen aus Eis zu sein. Sie presst die Kiefer fest aufeinander und schließt und öffnet ihre Fäuste. Doch ich halte ihrem kalten Blick stand, hebe das Kinn und warte auf das was kommt. Wieder überrascht sie mich indem sie zwei Schritte rückwärts geht.   
„Ich werde jetzt gehen bevor irgendjemand von uns noch etwas sagt oder tut was wir bereuen werden. Ich komme morgen nach der Arbeit wieder und dann können wir, hoffentlich, in Ruhe reden.“ und damit dreht sie sich um und stürmt aus der Wohnung.   
Ich bleibe zitternd, wütend und verwirrt im Wohnzimmer zurück. Ich werfe den Helm gegen eine Wand und trete gegen die Couch.   
„SCHEIßE!“ fluche ich laut und halte mir den schmerzenden Fuß fest und fange an zu weinen. Ich sinke auf den Boden und weine und weine.

***************************************************************************  
Zwei Arme schließen sich um meinen Körper.   
„Komm schon Max, ich helfe dir hoch. Zeig mal den Fuß her!“ Chloe steht über mir und sieht mich sanft und liebevoll an.   
Sie hilft mir hoch und setzt mich auf die Couch. Vorsichtig zieht sie meine Socke aus, sieht sich den Fuß an.   
„Sieht so aus, als ob du dir den Fuß gebrochen hast, warte ich hole was zum kühlen.“ vorsichtig legt sie meinen Fuß ab, steht auf und küsst mich auf die Stirn.   
Sie geht in die Küche und kommt mit einem Kühlkissen zurück.   
„Chloe, ich....ich war so dumm....es tut mir so leid. Alles! Ich hätte mit dir reden müssen, aber bitte....OH GOTT, BITTE VERLASS MICH NICHT! Ich will nicht ohne dich leben! Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, ich tue alles, aber bitte geh nicht mehr weg!“ Wieder laufen Tränen mein Gesicht herab. Chloe wischt sie sanft weg.   
„Max, es ist so schwer für mich. Ich will dir doch nur wieder nahe sein. Das heißt nicht, dass wir miteinander schlafen müssen, aber ich will dir hier wieder nahe sein.“ Bei den Worten legt sie eine Hand auf mein Herz. Ich verstehe und nicke.   
„Wobei Sex auch nicht schlecht wäre“ sie lacht und ihre Augen funkeln mich spielerisch an.   
„Wie kann ich dich zurück bekommen?“ ich weine wieder, ich habe solche Angst es diesmal versaut zu haben.   
„Keine Angst, morgen bin ich wieder da und dann redest du endlich mit mir, okay? Und vertrau mir, ich kenne diese Wut Phase, wenn nicht ich, wer dann? Ich verstehe dich und ich bin bei dir.“  
„Das ist alles nur ein Traum,oder?“ ich bin mir gerade selber unsicher.   
„Ja, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich lüge, okay? Max, wir beide sind so tief miteinander verbunden, da wird uns so ein kleiner Streit nicht auseinander bringen. Ich liebe dich so sehr! Aber den Fuß solltest du auch kühlen wenn du aufwachst, das sieht wirklich nicht gut aus!“ sie lacht ihr typisches Chloe lachen und mein Herz geht auf.   
Und ich weiß, dass ich auf meinem Loch raus kommen muss, ich will sie wieder lachen hören. Ich will sie wieder spüren. Ich will wieder ihr gehören.   
***************************************************************************

„Chloe?“ ich sehe mich um.   
Ich liege auf dem Boden vor der Couch, mein Fuß schmerzt. Ich reibe mir die Augen, es war tatsächlich nur ein Traum. Doch eines bleibt neben den Schmerzen im Fuß, die Erkenntnis, dass ich mich wieder hinbekommen muss. Und ich brauche eine große Geste um Chloe zu zeigen, dass ich kämpfen will. Ich stehe auf und humpel in die Küche um mir ein Kühlkissen zu holen und humpel zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Der Fuß sieht wirklich schlimm aus, vielleicht muss ich Montag damit zum Arzt, doch jetzt muss ich erst einmal was viel wichtigeres verarzten. Die Beziehung zu meiner Seelenpartnerin.  
Mein Handy piept, ich humpel zu dem Tisch wo es liegt und auf dem Weg sehe ich ein Bild. Ich habe es mit dem Helm abgeworfen und es ist kaputt gegangen. Chloe hat es von mir geschossen, ich habe mich für sie in Pose geworfen. Der Fokus ist nicht ganz richtig gesetzt, das Rahmen stimmt nicht, aber sie sagte mir wie sehr sie das Bild von mir liebt, also haben wir es aufgehangen. Als ich auf das zersplitterte Bild hinab sehe kommt mir eine Idee.  
Doch zuerst checke ich meine Nachricht. Ich hoffe, dass sie von Chloe kommt. Aber das ist sie nicht. 

Alex: „ Hey Max, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Chloe bei mir ist. Sie lallt die ganze Zeit etwas von einem Streit und das es ihr leid tut. Keine Ahnung was genau bei euch los ist, aber ich denke es ist besser, wenn sie heute auf meiner Couch bleibt. Morgen nach der Arbeit schicke ich sie dir dann mit vermutlich eine dicken Schädel zurück. ;)“   
Max: „Hey Alex, danke für deine Nachricht. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Kannst du ihr morgen früh bitte sagen, dass es mir leid tut und ich mich auf sie freue?“  
Alex: „Natürlich, dass mache ich. Mach dir keinen Kopf, was auch immer sie angestellt hat, das wird schon wieder!“

Puh, wenigsten ist Chloe nicht irgendwo sondern in Sicherheit.   
Ich setze mich wieder auf die Couch und tippe eine Nachricht an Shawn. 

Max: „Hey Shawn, hier ist Max Caulfield, wir waren zusammen in den Kurs für Aktfotografie. Ich weiß, es kommt etwas plötzlich, aber hättest du morgen Zeit zu mir zu kommen und ein paar Fotos von mir zu machen? Ich weiß, es ist sehr spontan, aber es geht quasi um Leben und Tod!“  
Shawn: „Wie könnte ich die coole Max mit ihrer alten Polaroid vergessen? Warte, ich rede kurz mit Michael ob er für morgen was geplant hat.“  
Shawn: „Also, ich kann nur Vormittags, wenn das für dich passt würde ich das gerne machen. Übung ist nie schlecht. ;) Willst du deiner Freundin eine Überraschung machen?“  
Max: „Vormittags ist perfekt, dann ist Chloe auf Arbeit. Naja es ist eher eine Entschuldigung. Kannst du um 10 da sein? Ich habe alles hier, aber ich vermute du magst lieber mit deiner eigenen Kamera arbeiten?“  
Shawn: „10 Uhr ist perfekt, ja ich bringe alles mit. Ich brauche sie danach eh noch , also ist das kein Problem. Ich freue mich. Das ich Max Caulfield mal aus ihren Klamotten raus bekomme. :D“

Okay, Teil 1 ist geklärt. Ich räume das Wohnzimmer auf und bereite das Schlafzimmer für das morgige Shooting vor. Ich setze mich an den Küchentisch und schreibe einen langen Entschuldigungsbrief an Chloe.   
Ich stelle meine Wecker und lege mich auf die Couch. 

***************************************************************************  
Vor mir sind lauter Bilder, sie sind verhangen, doch ich erkenne das Gebäude. Ich bin in San Francisco. Hier war ich damals mit Direktor Wells als ich in der anderen Realität den Everyday Hero Wettbewerb in Blackwell gewonnen habe. Ich bin alleine, keine Menschenseele ist da. Ich gehe auf das große Bild vor mir zu. Ich nehme das Tuch ab und erschrecke. Es zeigt Chloe auf dem Schrottplatz. Sie liegt auf dem Grab von Rachel Amber, das Einschussloch in ihrem Kopf ist gut sichtbar.   
Hinter mir startet Gemurmel. Mir wird auf die Schulter geklopft und die Hand geschüttelt. Die Menschen um mich herum loben mich für das wundervolle Bild.   
„Ich war das nicht! Ich würde ihr das niemals antun.“ Tränen bahnen sich einen Weg meine Wange hinab.   
„Miss Caulfield ist etwas erschöpft und weiß nicht mit dem ganzen Lob umzugehen. Sie ist eher ein schüchternes Genie. Sie alle glauben gar nicht wie viel Mühe es mich gekostet hat, dass sie überhaupt ihre großartige Gabe mit uns allen teilt. Bitte meine Damen und Herren, genießen sie einfach die Bilder von Miss Caulfield.“ Mr Jefferson legt behutsam eine Hand auf meine Schulter während er mit den Menschen redet, dann beugt er sich zu mir.   
„Max, das sind wirklich deine besten Bilder, sieh dich nur um wie alle sie begehren.“ säuselt er in mein Ohr und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.   
Ich sehe mich um, nun sind alle Bilder sichtbar. Sie alle zeigen Chloe, tot. Durch Schüsse, friedlich schlafend, mal mit Panik in den Augen, mal kann man den Schmerz sehen, ein genau im richtigen Moment geschossenes Bild als der Zug sie anfängt zu zermalmen und eines wie sie in Motorradkluft mit scheinbar gebrochenen Genick auf einer Straße liegt.   
Nein, nein, nein, das ist alles nicht wahr.   
„Ich habe DIESE schrecklichen Bilder nicht geschossen!“ Ich will mich aus seinem Griff befreien und mich von den grausamen Fotos um mich herum abwenden.   
Da piekst mich etwas in den Hals und ich merke wie meine Knie nachgeben. Das letzte was ich höre ist Mr Jeffersons verhasste Stimme die ganz besorgt klingt.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich muss Miss Caulfield zurück bringen. Genießen Sie alle noch die Ausstellung.“

Ich erwache und möchte schreien. Ich bin zurück. Meine Hände und Beine sind an den Stuhl in der Dunkelkammer gefesselt. Ich habe eine dicken Streifen Klebeband über dem Mund.   
„Ah Max, du bist endlich wach. Entschuldige bitte die Unannehmlichkeit mit dem Klebeband, aber ich will nicht, dass du wieder die ganze Zeit dazwischen sprichst.   
Hier, ich beweise dir, dass du wirklich die Schöpferin dieser fantastischen Bilder bist. Ich war so geistreich deine Arbeit zu filmen.“ er lacht böse und stellt eine Leinwand auf und dann erscheint ein Video.   
Man sieht wie Nathan im Bad mit Chloe streitet. Ich bitte ihn kurz innezuhalten und positioniere mich. Dann drückt er ab und ich schieße Bilder. Ich lächel glücklich. Chloe fleht mich an ihr zu helfen doch ich fotografiere ihren Todeskampf nur aus verschiedenen Perspektiven.   
„So, ich drehe die Zeit noch mal zurück. Triff sie diesmal etwas Höher, dann dauert es länger bis sie stirbt. Ich will noch ein paar Winkel ausprobieren“ hallt meine Stimme von dem Video durch den Bunker.   
Ich weine und versuche zu schreien und mich zu befreien, doch es ist zwecklos. Die Szene wechselt. Chloe liegt im Bett, ein Beatmungsschlauch ist in ihrem Hals. Ich stehe mit einer Spritze an ihrer Infusion.   
„Max, bitte! Bitte tu es nicht! Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst, aber bitte töte mich nicht!“ sie hat Angst und fleht mich um ihr Leben an.   
„Ach Chloe, ich hasse dich doch nicht! Ich mache dich unsterblich. Deine vielen Tode festzuhalten wird dich zur Legende machen. Du bist das perfekte Subjekt dafür.“ ich streichel ihr mit einer Hand über die Wange. „Wenn das blau deiner Augen bricht und deine Seele, oder was auch immer, dich verlässt. Ohhh glaub mir, es gibt nichts schöneres!“   
Ich drücke den Inhalt der Spritze in die Infusion und positioniere mich mit der Kamera vor Chloes Bett, drehe ihren Kopf bis mir der Winkel gefällt, ich wische ihre Tränen weg.   
„Max, bitte nicht.....“ flüstert sie und ihr Kopf kippt wieder zur Seite und ihre Augen scheinen zu verlöschen.   
Die Leinwand wird schwarz. Mr Jefferson lacht und klatscht in die Hände.  
„Eigentlich sollte ich neidisch sein, aber das schönste Lob für einen Lehrer ist wohl, wenn der Schüler besser wird als man selber. Also BRAVO! Aber trotzdem wirst du sehr bald sterben und dann gehörst du MIR für IMMER!“ und damit spritzt er mir wieder sie Droge, ich spüre wie Watte sich in meinen Kopf breit macht und ich zusammen sacke.   
Ich erwache, bin noch immer gefesselt, aber das Klebeband ist weg. Neben mir auf dem Boden liegt Jefferson, er wurde erschossen. Ich sehe mich um und entdecke Chloes blaue Haare in einer Ecke.   
„Bitte befreie mich!“ rufe ich zu ihr.   
Sie dreht sich um und kommt zu mir. Ihr Gesicht ist müde. Statt mich zu befreien setzt sie sich auf die Couch. Traurig sieht sie mich an.   
„Warum hast du mich sterben lassen Max?“ fragt sie, Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen.   
„Das habe ich nicht, ich tue alles damit zu leben kannst.ALLES!“  
„Du warst alles was mir geblieben ist, nachdem Dad gestorben ist und Rachel ermordet wurde. Du bist mein Leben gewesen doch du hast mich einfach aus deinem Leben entfernt. Wie einen lästigen Parasiten. Das hat mich getötet.“ sie sieht mich direkt an.  
„Ich...es tut mir leid, ich war so voller Schmerz. Aber ich mache es wieder rückgängig. Ich fange an zu kämpfen, für dich. Chloe Price, ich liebe dich! Mehr als alles andere! Bitte gib mich noch nicht auf.“ Ich will zu ihr, sie in den Arm nehmen, sie küssen, sie lieben, doch ich komme nicht an sie heran, die Fesseln hindern mich.   
„Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu spät Hippie! Jetzt muss ich mich erst mal kurz hinlegen, ich bin so müde!“ sie kippt langsam auf der Couch zur Seite. Blut fängt an auf die Couch zu tropfen. Überall da wo sie in anderen Realitäten von Kugeln getroffen wurde. Doch da ist eine neue Wunde, ein Schnitt am Handgelenk.   
Sie atmet nicht mehr und meine Fesseln lösen sich. Ich renne zu ihr, halte sie im Arm und will die Zeit zurück drehen, doch nichts passiert. Ich halte ihren Körper in den Armen und weine und schreie.   
***************************************************************************

\----------------

„So, ich bin fertig, bist du bereit Max?“ Shawns weiche Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und sanfte braune Augen fixieren mich.   
„Ich bin nervös, ich halte mich normalerweise am anderen Ende der Kamera auf und bin dazu noch angezogen“ ich versuche zu lächeln.   
„Denk dran was wir gelernt haben, wir müssen eine Wohlfühlatmosphäre kreieren. Hast du irgendwelche Musik die dir helfen könnte?“ Shawn lächelt mild und ich nicke und suche schnell in meiner Playlist und finde etwas passendes.   
Musik ertönt und ich atme schwer aus und ziehe den Bademantel aus und liege mich aufs Bett.   
„Okay, du hast ein perfektes Auge wie das Modell liegen muss. Leite mich an!“ zwinkere ich und hoffe, dass das rot auf meinen Wangen bald verschwindet.   
„Lass uns erst mal ein bisschen schauen wie du dich bewegen magst. Ich brauche ein Gefühl für den Raum und das Licht und wo Schatten liegen sollten.“ Ich nicke und überlege was Chloe gefallen könnte.   
Er schießt ein paar Bilder. Dabei machen wir Smalltalk und ich entspanne mich immer mehr. Er erzählt mir von seinem Partner und das sie hoffen eines Tages ein Kind adoptieren zu können und jetzt schon mal mit einem Hund üben.   
„Und du bist sicher, dass Chloe nicht nach Hause kommt?“ er klingt etwas nervös.   
„Nein alles gut, sie ist auf Arbeit und wir können ungestört die beste Stellung für uns finden.“ er nickt und kommt auf mich zu.   
„Darf ich?“ fragt er und streckt die Hand nach mir aus um mich in die beste Position zu führen.   
Die Musik im Hintergrund macht eine kurze Pause als das Lied wechselt und wir hören Schritte. Ich schaue erschrocken an Shawn vorbei und sehe Chloe die in der Tür stehen bleibt, ihr Gesicht ist tief rot, die Fäuste geballt und ihre Augen sprühen Funken. Ich stehe auf.   
„Chloe, es ist nicht so wie du denkst!“versuche ich es.  
Doch da wirft sie irgendwas in meine Richtung. Ich ducke mich und will auf sie zulaufen doch sie verlässt laut schimpfend die Wohnung.   
„FICK DICH MAXINE! Wir sind FERTIG miteinander. Wage es ja nicht mich anzurufen. Und lass dich mit deinem Toy Boy nicht aufhalten. Und ich wundere mich, dass zwischen uns nichts mehr läuft. Ich HASSE DICH du hinterhältiges Miststück!“   
Die Tür knallt zu. Ich ziehe mir hastig eine Hose und ein Shirt über und renne ihr hinterher so schnell es mein verletzter Fuß zulässt.   
„Chloe warte. Ich kann alles erklären. Bitte warte!“   
Doch entweder hört sie mich nicht oder es interessiert sie nicht. Ich bin gerade mal ein Stockwerk tiefer angekommen da höre ich das Aufheulen eines Motorrads. Ich breche auf dem Treppenabsatz zusammen. Sie hat mich so voller Hass angesehen. Kenneth und Brad kommen zu mir. Ich werde hochgehoben und in meine Wohnung getragen. Shawn geht in dem Moment wo ich wieder rein gehe.   
Kenneth bringt mich ins Bett und redet auf mich ein. Ich höre nichts, ich habe nur Chloe vor Augen. Wie sie in der Tür steht, ihr Gesicht von weiß zu rot wechselt, ihre Körpersprache mir sagt, dass sie mich töten will und sie mich anschreit.   
„Habe ich sie verloren?“ frage ich und Kenneth nimmt mich in den Arm.   
Brad kommt dazu. Ich sitze und starre in die Leere. Eine Decke legt sich um meine Schultern und ich werde hingelegt, Kenneth sagt etwas, ich nicke automatisch und schließe die Augen. Ich höre Schritte und das leise schließen der Tür.   
Mein Handy piept und ich springe aus dem Bett.   
„Bitte lass es Chloe sein!“ sage ich in den leeren Raum hinein. 

Shawn: „Hallo Max, tut mir leid, dass ich abgehauen bin. Ich hoffe Chloe beruhigt sich wieder und du kannst das klären. Wenn ich dir dabei helfen kann lass es mich wissen.“  
Max: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich da mit rein gezogen habe.“

Ich wische mir die Tränen weg und rufe Chloe an. Es klingelt bis die Mailbox angeht.   
„Hey Chloe, ich bin es. Bitte ich kann dir alles erklären. Zwischen Shawn und mir ist nichts, er hat mir bei einer Entschuldigung für dich geholfen. Bitte komm nach Hause und lass uns reden. Oder ruf mich an. Chloe, ich würde dich niemals betrügen, ich liebe dich zu sehr, es gibt für mich keinen anderen Menschen auf der Welt.Bitte komm zurück!“ 

Der Mond steht hoch am Himmel. Ich bin müde und kann die Augen kaum noch aufhalten. Sie tun weh vom ganzen Weinen. Ich nehme wieder das Telefon. Es klingelt und klingelt und klingelt, dann geht die Mailbox an.   
„Ich glaube das ist Nachricht Nummer 14. Ich.....bitte....Chloe, bitte ruf mich an. Oder komm einfach her, aber bitte melde dich. Ich sterbe vor Sorgen. Ich tue alles was du willst. Ich suche mir sogar wieder eine Therapie um schneller wieder bei dir sein zu können,ich.... tue alles. Bitte komm zurück....bitte...bitte lass mich nicht allein. Bitte....“ und ich fange wieder an zu schluchzen und lege auf. Ich rolle mich auf dem Bett zusammen. 

***************************************************************************  
Der Tornade dröhnt laut. Ich stehe Chloe gegenüber.   
„Max, es gibt nur eine Lösung für das alles!“ Sie holt aus ihrer Tasche das Bild mit dem blauen Schmetterling heraus.   
„Nein Chloe, das haben wir schon so oft durch. Ich werde dich nicht eintauschen oder opfern. Du hast es verdient zu leben. Ich liebe dich, habe dich immer geliebt und werde dich immer lieben. Auch wenn ich manchmal unfähig bin es zu zeigen. Und der Tornado da ist nur halb so schlimm wie er aussieht. Ja es werden ein paar wenige Menschen sterben aber wir beide können glücklich zusammen leben.“ damit zerreiße ich das Bild und übergebe es dem Wind.   
Chloe schaut mich entsetzt an.   
„Ist das dein Ernst? Das alles?“ sie steht noch immer ganz nah also packe ich ihren Nacken und ziehe sie zu einem Kuss herab.   
„Wow!“ ruft meine Partnerin aus als ich mich von ihr löse. „Und der Sturm wird nicht so schlimm?“ ich schüttel den Kopf.  
„Vertrau mir, ich habe es gesehen, ich war schon da! Deiner Mom und David und fast allen wird es mehr oder weniger gut gehen“ ich schmiege mich an sie und wir beobachten den Tornado.   
Er wird immer größer und größer. Scheiße was ist hier los denke ich.   
Der Tornado trifft auf die Küste und breitet sich unaufhaltsam aus. Hinterlässt eine Schneise der Zerstörung. Von hier oben ist es klar, dass das niemand überlebt haben kann. Ich merke wie meine Knie weich werden. Doch da packen mich schon zwei Hände an meinem Kragen.   
„Was soll das? Nicht so schlimm, ALLES ist ZERSTÖRT! Wie soll das jemand überlebt haben? WIE?“ schreit Chloe mich an während sie mich schüttelt.   
„Er hätte nicht so groß werden dürfen“ nuschel ich entsetzt und da trifft mich Chloes Faust. Ich sacke auf dem Boden zusammen. Sie tritt mir in den Bauch.   
„Ich hätte dir NIEMALS vertrauen dürfen. Du bist wie Rachel. Auch du kannst mich nur betrügen und belügen! ICH HASSE DICH! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben!“ und sie rennt weg. Ich liege zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden. Ich muss husten und spucke Blut.   
„Chloe, warte, bitte verlass mich nicht!“ ich versuche mich aufzurappeln doch breche wieder zusammen. Ich krieche durch den Schlamm bis ich einen Baum erreiche an dem ich mich hochziehen kann. Kaum stehe ich da trifft mich etwas am Kopf und die Welt wird schwarz.   
Die Sterne stehen hell am Himmel, es ist ruhig. Zu ruhig. Nicht mal der Wind bläst in den Bäumen. Ich blinzel und versuche mich zu orientieren. Ich liege auf der Bank am Leuchtturm.   
Dieser ist halb zusammengebrochen. Ich stehe auf, mein Schädel tut weh als ob er in zwei Hälften zerbersten will. Ich gehe vorsichtig zur Klippe und sehe hinab. Arcadia Bay ist nicht mehr da, es ist, als ob es vom Erdboden verschwunden ist.   
„Sie sind alle tot!“ ich drehe mich um, da steht Chloe. „Sie sind alle tot nur weil du meinen Tod nicht akzeptieren kannst!“ ihre Stimme ist kalt und leer.   
„Nein, das ist nicht wahr, das alles hier ist nicht wahr! Es haben so viele überlebt und die Stadt wurde wieder aufgebaut.“ ich höre die Verzweiflung in meiner Stimme.   
„Ja, das erste Mal vielleicht.“ leere Augen treffen mich als Chloe mich ansieht.  
„Was...was meinst du mit, erstes Mal?“ ich renne zu ihr, knie mich vor sie in den Schlamm.  
„Du hast mir versprochen die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen Max?“ Warrens Stimme ertönt, er läuft auf mich zu und ist durchsichtig wie ein Geist.   
„Ich.....ich konnte sie nicht sterben lassen, und es war doch halb so schlimm!“ ich atme hektisch.  
„Ich hab immer gedacht, dass du meiner Tochter gut tust, dass du uns alle tötest hätte ich niemals von dir erwartet!“ Joyce kommt auf mich zu, blutüberströmt und ebenfalls durchscheinend.   
„Oh Gott Joyce, ich wollte sie doch immer nur beschützen!“ ich spüre meine Tränen.   
„Ich wusste ja, dass du mich hasst, aber auch Kate? Was hat sie dir jemals getan Maxine?“ Victoria erscheint, ihr Geist trägt den ebenfalls geisterhaften Körper von Kate.   
„NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! Ihr habt alle überlebt. Ich habe euch nicht getötet. Ich liebe euch, jeden Einzelnen von euch!“ ich rolle mich im Schlamm zusammen vor Chloes Füßen.   
„Ah die junge Miss Caulfield hat die Kräfte von Raum und Zeit unterschätzt so scheint es dem armen Samuel. Und seine kleinen Eichhörnchen Freunde mussten auch leiden.“ Samuel schaut betrübt auf mich hinab.   
„Es scheint, dass der Tornado vor zwei Jahren nur ein Vorbote war!“ sagt Miss Grant und legt Samuel eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Geht alle weg, das ist nicht wahr. Chloe, sag ihnen, dass das nicht wahr ist, bitte!“ ich wimmere und verschließe die Augen, bis mir ein bekanntes und verhasstes Lachen an die Ohren dringt.   
„Und ihr alle habt mich ein Monster genannt. Ich habe wenigsten nicht eine ganze Stadt geopfert für eine blauhaarige, nutzlose dumme Göre!“ Mr Jefferson trägt ein triumphales Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
Immer mehr Geister kommen den Hügel hinauf und reden auf mich ein.   
„Es wird Zeit das alles zu beenden! Du hast alles verloren. Nicht zuletzt mich!“ Chloes Stimme dringt an mein Ohr.   
„Nein bitte Chloe, wir kriegen das schon wieder hin, wir kriegen es immer hin, wir beide zusammen.“   
„Max? Was hast du getan?“ Dads Stimme erscheint hinter mir.   
Ich drehe mich um. Neben ihm stehen Mom und William, alle drei sind vollständig sichtbar, so wie Chloe die noch immer auf der Bank sitzt und mich ansieht.   
„Dad! Ich wollte doch nur alles richtig machen!“ ich stehe vorsichtig auf, will zu ihm gehen. Je mehr ich mich nähere desto durchscheinender werden die drei. Also bleibe ich stehen.   
„Mom, Dad, es tut mir leid. William, ich...“ er unterbricht mich.  
„Du hast mir versprochen auf sie aufzupassen. Das war das einzige worum ich dich gebeten habe und nun sieh sie dir an. Du hast versagt und mich hintergangen.“ William schaut mich an und es ist als ob er mich mit seinem Blick töten will.  
„William ich...“ diesmal unterbricht mich meine Mom.   
„Wage es jetzt nicht dir irgendwelche schlechten Ausreden einfallen zu lassen. Du hast es vermasselt. Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie und ich bin froh, dass wir das nicht mehr erleben müssen. Lasst uns gehen!“ sie schaut Dad und William an. Alle drei drehen sich um und sind auf dem Weg Richtung Wald, da dreht Dad noch einmal sein Gesicht zu mir.   
„Hätte ich dich doch damals sterben lassen. Du bist nicht mehr meine Tochter!“ sagt er bitter und wendet sich ab, keiner der drei würdigt mich noch eines Blickes, trotz meiner Bitten.   
Ich werde zu Boden geworfen. Chloes Körper hält meinen auf dem Boden fest. Sie zieht mein Shirt ein Stück hoch.   
„Das hier brauchst du nun nicht mehr, es ist aus. Ein für alle Mal!“ grollt sie wütend, zückt ein Messer, eines unser Küchenmesser, und fängt an mir mein Tattoo aus der Hüfte zu schneiden. Ich schreie vor Schmerzen auf und versuche mich zu befreien, doch es gelingt mir nicht. Ich merke wie das Blut aus meinem Körper sickert und meinen Kopf leichter macht-und friedlicher.   
„Vielleicht wird es Zeit für dich das Elend zu beenden“ knurrt Chloe als sie von mir aufsteht. Ein Griff in ihre Hosentasche und sie holt unser Polariodfoto heraus und zerreißt es. Sie wirft mir das Messer und die Fotoschnipsel hin und geht weg. Dann holt sie eine Waffe hervor und hält sie sich an den Kopf   
„Du hast mich so oft verlassen, dass ich es nicht mehr ertrage! Rachel, es tut mir leid, ich komme endlich zu dir, wo ich hingehöre!“ und dann drückt sie ab.   
***************************************************************************

Ich wache auf und übergebe mich augenblicklich auf den Boden neben dem Bett. Ich weine und schreie und merke wie zerbrochen ich bin.   
Mein Handy landet in meiner Hand, zum gefühlt millionsten Mal wähle ich Chloes Nummer. Wieder die Mailbox.   
„Chloe, bitte....ich hab geträumt das du tot bist. Bitte schick mir irgendein Lebenszeichen. Bitte, bitte, egal wie sehr du mich hasst. Ich sterbe vor Sorge um dich, bitte sag mir, dass du noch lebst, bitte!“

Im Badezimmer putze ich mir die Zähne, als ich mein Spiegelbild erblicke zucke ich erschrocken zusammen. Ich bin blass und sehe mehr tot als lebendig aus. Ich ertrage es nicht und zerschlage den Spiegel.   
Zurück im Schlafzimmer wird mir übel. Ich öffne das Fenster zum Lüften und fange an Ordnung zu machen. Das Erbrochene wegwischen, die Spiegelscherben im Bad aufkehren. Ich mache das Bett und dusche mich. Als ich fertig bin gehe ich zum Wäschekorb und hole ein getragenes Shirt von Chloe heraus. Ich ziehe es an. Ihr Duft in meiner Nase beruhigt mich und macht mir gleichzeitig Angst. Was, wenn ich sie nie wieder spüren, nie wieder riechen darf?  
Ich schüttel den Kopf und verwerfe den Gedanken. Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer und schalte den Fernseher ein. Hätte es eine Unfall oder so etwas gegeben kommt es bestimmt in den Nachrichten.   
„Ein kleiner Ort in Oregon findet keinen Frieden.“ tönt der Nachrichtensprecher und ich erstarre. „Nachdem Arcadia Bay vor zwei Jahren von einem grausamen Mord erschüttert und unerwartet von einem Tornado getroffen wurde gab es nun, exakt zwei Jahre später, wieder eine verheerende Naturkatastrophe. Ein Erdbeben erschütterte den kleinen Ort, die Erde brach auf und hat fast die ganze Stadt verschlungen. Für die Region wurde der Notstand ausgerufen. Militär und Rettungskräfte sind auf den Weg, doch macht sich kaum jemand Hoffnungen überhaupt Lebende bergen zu können. Unsere Gedanken sind bei den Opfern und deren Familien.   
Kommen wir nun zum Wetter....“ der Fernseher wird schwarz.   
Ich atme schwer und fühle mich taub.   
„Es ist wahr. Ich habe sie alle getötet.!“ flüstere ich. ´Ganz genau, aber du hörst ja nicht zu. Du hörst nie zu!´ die Stimme in meinem Kopf ist zurück. ´Vielleicht wird es Zeit für dich das Elend zu beenden´ Chloes kühle Stimme aus meinem Traum hallt in meinem Kopf wieder.   
Ich greife zu meinem Handy.  
„Chloe, ich bins. Ich weiß nicht ob du die Nachrichten schon gehört hast...ich....es...ich bin....ich habe sie alle getötet. Es tut mir leid Chloe, hörst du. Ich wollte dich in das alles nicht rein ziehen ich....ich brauche dich. Du hast mir nach meinem Zusammenbruch in Seattle ein Versprechen abgenommen, dass ich mit dir reden soll, wenn es mir schlecht geht. Chloe, es geht mir schlecht. Ich kann so nicht weiter machen. Ich weiß, ich habe dich nicht verdient, aber bitte, wenn ich dir jemals was bedeutet habe, dann ruf mich zurück oder geh ran. Chloe, ich schaffe das hier nicht mehr. Ich will das nicht mehr. Ich brauche irgendwas wofür es sich lohnt weiter zu leben. Ich...ich weiß wie unfair es von mir ist, aber... ich brauche dich!“   
Ich fühle in mich hinein, da ist nichts außer der Wunsch dem ganzen Scheiß zu entkommen, für immer.   
´Vielleicht sind ja doch nicht alle tot?´ sagt eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. „Ach, jetzt spielst du im anderen Team?“ frage ich laut in den Raum hinein. Ich seufze und greife erneut zum Telefon. Ich rufe jeden Menschen in Arcadia Bay an den ich noch kenne. Keiner geht ans Telefon. Nicht ein einziger.   
„Sie sind alle tot!“ sage ich und ich spüre nur noch Ruhe und Entschlossenheit.   
Ich gehe zurück ins Badezimmer und lasse mir ein warmes Bad ein. Auf dem Weg in die Küche sehe ich meine Fototasche. Ich hole das Bild, das ich von Chloe geschenkt bekommen habe, heraus. Ich trage es immer bei mir. Es soll mir unsere Liebe zueinander zeigen so wie ihr Polaroid welches sie für mich abgemalt hat. Ob sie es überhaupt noch hat?  
Ich sehe das Bild an. Wieder greife ich zum Handy, mein letzter Strohalm.   
Es klingelt, und klingelt und dann wird aufgelegt. Keine Mailbox mehr die angeht. Die Verbindung wurde einfach unterbrochen. Ich nicke. Mehr muss ich nicht wissen. Ich greife mir das Messer auf der Arbeitsplatte und gehe zurück ins Badezimmer.   
Ich drehe den Wasserhahn aus.   
Ich lege mich in das Wasser, es ist zu heiß, aber das kümmert mich nicht.   
Ich halte das Bild von Chloe und mir fest in der Hand, es zerknüllt dabei, aber das kümmert mich nicht.   
Ich trage noch immer Chloes Shirt, es ist ganz nass, aber das kümmert mich nicht.   
Ich setze einen Schnitt, es tut weh, aber das kümmert mich nicht.   
Ich lasse das Messer fallen und lege mich tiefer in die Wanne.  
Ich merke wie ich müde werde, mein Kopf wird so schwer.   
In die Tiefen meines Unterbewusstseins dringt Gepolter, mein Name wird gerufen.   
„Chloe?“ frage ich mit geschlossenen Augen, doch dann ist alles bereits dunkel.  
Dunkel.  
Und kalt.  
Und friedlich.


	22. Komm zurück

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggerwarnung:  
Suizid(versuch)

„Hey Price, komm mal in mein Büro!“ ruft Alex durch die Werkstatt.   
„Yo?“ frage ich als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe.   
„Mein Kumpel aus der Lackiererei rief mich gerade an. Dein Zeug ist fertig. Er macht aber gleich zu. Los verschwinde, damit du deinem Schatz dein neues Baby zeigen kannst.“ Alex zwinkert mich an.  
„Alex, du bist die beste, ich danke dir“ und ich verschwinde so schnell ich kann aus der Werkstatt. 

„WOW, das ist ja noch besser geworden als gedacht.“ ich sehe verliebt auf mein Bike.   
Es wurde im Piratenstil lackiert mit einem Leuchtturm drauf.   
„Und hier sind die Helme“ brummt Thomas, der Freund von Alex.   
„Alter, ich danke dir, das ist eine fantastische Arbeit!“ ich bin überglücklich und packe alles ein, setze mich auf mein Motorrad und fahre nach Hause.   
Bis heute habe ich Max nichts gesagt, ich bin gespannt, wie sie reagiert. Vielleicht können wir morgen damit an die kleine Hütte fahren die ich für uns gebucht habe. Es ist zwar nur eine halbe Stunde entfernt, aber ich dachte mir, dass wir das Wochenende lieber woanders verbringen. Dieses Mal lasse ich sie an dem Tornado Jubiläum nicht alleine.   
Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut wenn ich an letztes Jahr denke und wie schlecht es ihr ging.   
Ich betrete die Wohnung.  
„Max?“ rufe ich.  
„Wohnzimmer!“ kommt die knappe Antwort  
„Okay gut, mach bitte die Augen zu“ ich bin ja so gespannt und hüpfe leicht.  
„Erledigt“ ruft sie zurück.  
Ich gehe zu ihr, und halte das Geschenk bereit.  
„Aufmachen!“ sage ich grinsend.   
Sie öffnet die Augen, nimmt mir das Paket ab und packt es aus. Sie hält ihren Helm in den Händen.  
„Ähm, was?“ fragt sie, ich grinse breiter.   
„Ich hab es getan! Ich hatte endlich genug Geld zusammen um mir ein Motorrad zu kaufen. Komm, wir drehen eine Runde!“ ich nehme ihre Hand und will sie Richtung Tür ziehen doch sie bewegt sich nicht. Ich halte inne und schaue sie an.   
„Max, was ist denn?“ frage ich.   
Plötzlich wandelt sie voll in den Angriffsmodus. Ich bin verwirrt und wütend zugleich.  
„Du hast dir ein gottverdammtes Motorrad gekauft? Verdammt, hast du es so eilig von mir weg zu kommen, dass du dich jetzt umbringen willst oder was? Sag doch einfach etwas wenn du nicht mehr bei mir sein willst und geh aber bring nicht dein scheiß Leben in Gefahr, ich kann dich nämlich nicht mehr retten“ grollt sie mir entgegen.  
Ich kenne solche Wutausbrüche von mir. Ich atme tief ein und aus. Versuche meine Wut herunter zu schlucken. Ich muss diesmal stark bleiben, sie macht gerade so viel durch.   
„Max, ich werde dich nicht verlassen, egal wie sehr du glaubst mich nicht verdient zu haben, du bist meine....“ doch nun schreit sie heftig bevor ich zu Ende sprechen kann.   
Fuck, ich habe mich gerade verplappert.   
„HAST DU IN MEINEM TAGEBUCH GELESEN?“   
Ich wusste gar nicht das Max dermaßen aus der Haut fahren kann. Ich hebe die Hände und schaue betreten zu Boden. So habe ich mir das alles nicht vorgestellt.  
„Ja habe ich und es tut mir leid, aber du redest nicht mehr mit mir. Ich habe mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen gewusst. Max, ich vermisse dich. Ich will dir helfen, ich will dir wieder nahe sein und....“ sie fängt an zu lachen und erneut spreche ich meinen Satz nicht zu Ende.   
„Also DARUM geht es hier? Weil ich gerade nicht mit dir schlafen will hintergehst du meine Privatsphäre? Das ist so armselig!“ sie schaut mich feindselig an und weckt meine Wut.   
Ich möchte sie packen und schütteln und sie ebenfalls anschreien. Doch ich muss mich beruhigen bevor das noch böse endet. Ich will sie nicht noch mehr verletzten.  
„Ich werde jetzt gehen bevor irgendjemand von uns noch etwas sagt oder tut was wir bereuen werden. Ich komme morgen nach der Arbeit wieder und dann können wir, hoffentlich, in Ruhe reden.“ sage ich und bevor noch irgendwas passiert drehe ich mich um.   
Ich sprinte die Treppe herunter und setze mich auf mein Motorrad. Ich fahre ziellos durch die Gegend und mache mir Gedanken um Max.   
Wie kann ich sie dazu bringen endlich mit mir zu reden. Ich habe mir das alles so schön vorgestellt, wir drehen eine Runde auf dem Motorrad, sie schmiegt sich an mich, hat Spaß und lacht vielleicht mal wieder. Und morgen fahren wir dann an die kleine Hütte am See die ich gemietet habe. Verdammt. Na gut, vielleicht können wir das morgen klären und trotzdem fahren.   
„Wo bin ich eigentlich?“ Ich blicke mich um.   
Ah, ich bin in der Nähe von Alexs Wohnung, prima. Dann ist hier auch irgendwo die Kneipe wo wir mal gemeinsam waren, Bingo, da ist sie. Ich stelle mein Bike ab und gehe rein.   
Zeit für ein bisschen harte Musik zum runter kommen und ein bisschen Alkohol. 

„Chloe? Scheiße was machst du denn hier? Und warum stinkst du wie eine ganze Brauerei?“ Alex spricht für meinen Geschmack viel zu laut, mein Schädel dröhnt und ich habe genug Schwierigkeiten damit, dass sie ganze verdammte Welt schwankt. Ich lege einen Finger an meine Lippen.  
„PSSSST! Wir hatten Streit. Oh Es tut mir so leid!“ und ich fange an zu weinen und der Boden gibt nach. Zwei Arme packen mich.  
„Jonas, kannst du mir mal bitte helfen? Schon gut Chloe, alles gut. Komm mal rein Matrose!“ ich will Alex antworten doch da wird meine Umgebung warm und weich und ich schließe die Augen. 

Mein Wecker klingelt und die Welt dreht sich leicht. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen wie Sau und stinke. Ich sehe mich um, ich liege auf einer Couch die definitiv nicht meine ist. Langsam dämmert mir alles.   
Auf den Weg ins Badezimmer begegnet mir Alex.   
„Guten Morgen!“ nuschel ich verlegen und senke den Blick.  
„Hey alles gut? Konntest du dich etwas erholen?“ fragt mich meine Chefin vorsichtig.   
In Momente wie diesen fällt mir wieder die große Ähnlichkeit zu Rachel auf.   
„Ja danke!“ ich spüre die Hitze in meinem Gesicht.   
„Dusch dich erst mal, du kannst dir was von meinen Klamotten aussuchen und dann kommst du dir einen Kaffee abholen und erzählst, ok?“ dunkelgrüne Augen fixieren mich und dulden keinen Widerstand.  
„Aye Aye Chef!“ ich salutiere mit einem leichten Grinsen und mache mich auf den Weg unter die Dusche. 

Ich nippe an meinem Kaffee und spüre wie die Kopfschmerzen langsam verschwinden.   
„Also, was war los?“ reißt mich Alexs Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.   
Also erzähle ich ihr alles, wie ich Max mit dem Motorrad und einer Proberunde überraschen wollte und wie sie herausgefunden hat, dass ich in ihrem Tagebuch gelesen habe.   
„Oh Shit!“ sagt eine sanfte Stimme mir gegenüber und es wird kurz still.   
Ich lasse den Kopf hängen.   
„Chloe?“ eine Hand berührt meine. „Wieso hast du in ihrem Tagebuch gelesen?“ es ist kein Vorwurf von Alex, einfach nur Neugier.   
„Ich....ach scheiße...seit ihre Eltern tot sind hat sie nicht mehr gesprochen. Ich....Max hatte als Teenager starke Depression und ich hatte Angst, dass ich etwas übersehe. Weil sie sich so distanziert und ich überhaupt nicht mehr weiß, was in ihr vorgeht. Wir haben immer über ALLES gesprochen und plötzlich schließt sie mich so aus. Das hat mir eine scheiß Angst gemacht und ich....ich will doch nur für sie da sein. Doch ich Idiot hab sie einfach allein gelassen und mich betrunken. Fuck ich bin doch keine 16 mehr, ich hätte da sein müssen...ich....“ Alex drückt meine Hand und unterbricht mich damit.   
„Chloe! Hey...atme mal durch. Ja Max macht eine schwere Zeit durch, und ja, sie war wütend und vielleicht brauchte sie das wütend sein einfach mal. Wut ist ein natürlicher Trauerprozess.“ ich atme schnaufend aus und nicke doch Alex spricht weiter. „Wir alle kennen dein Temperament und vermutlich ist es gut gewesen, dass du raus gegangen bist. Die Chloe Price die ich kenne würde sich von niemand sonst so anschreien lassen ohne es demjenigen doppelt und dreifach zurück zu zahlen. Das beweist doch nur, wie sehr du sie liebst. Du hast deine eigene Wut im Zaun gehalten um sie nicht zu verletzten.   
Nun wisch dir die Tränen ab und geh zu deinem Mädchen und klär das. Ich wette, es ist alles nur halb so schlimm in einem anderen Licht.“ sie lächelt mich aufmunternd an.   
„Ok gleich nach meiner Schicht kläre ich das mit ihr.“  
„NEIN!“ plötzlich klingt Alex sehr streng. „Du gehst SOFORT! So kann ich dich heute eh nicht in der Werkstatt gebrauchen.“ Sie zwinkert und ich verstehe. Ich stehe auf und umarme sie.   
„Danke Alex, du bist die beste. Sag mir einfach, wann ich die Schicht nacharbeiten soll.“   
„Nun geh schon du verrückter Punk! Rette die Jungfrau in Nöten!“ sie lacht während ich aus der Tür gehe.   
Ich stehe auf der Straße und sehe mich etwas verloren um.   
„Fuck, wo habe ich mein Motorrad abgestellt?“ murmel ich leise.  
Dann erinnere ich mich wieder und finde es gegenüber vor der Kneipe in der ich mich gestern abgeschossen habe. Doch ich sehe noch etwas, eine Buchhandlung.   
„Oh ich bringe Max ein Friedensangebot mit“ kommt mir der Gedanke. Ein neues Buch für unser abendliches Vorlesen. Eigentlich bin ich damit dran etwas auszusuchen was mir gefällt, aber ich suche nach etwas was ihr gefällt. Ich zücke mein Handy auf dem ich eine Bücherliste habe.   
Mit einem hübsch eingepackten Buch mache ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Und wenn wir alles geklärt haben fahren wir an den See und genießen das restliche Wochenende. Ich grinse bei dem Gedanken und freue mich drauf. Und zur Not fahren wir halt mit dem Truck. Völlig egal, Hauptsache Max und ich sind zusammen. 

Ich stehe vor unserer Wohnungstür und atme einmal aus. Ich höre leise ihre Hipster Musik und hoffe, dass sie sich beruhigt hat, nehme die Musik aber als gutes Zeichen. Leise öffne ich die Tür, ich will sie überraschen.   
Ich schleiche auf den Flur und höre Stimmen aus dem Schlafzimmer kommen. Eine davon ist männlich die ich aber nicht kenne. Unweigerlich knirsche ich mit den Zähnen. Ich lausche und versuche trotz der Musik etwas zu hören.   
„Und du bist sicher, dass Chloe nicht nach Hause kommt?“ er klingt nervös.   
Oh Scheiße nein, dass kann nicht sein. Wut steigt in mir hoch.  
„Nein alles gut, sie ist auf Arbeit und wir können ungestört die beste Stellung für uns finden.“ antwortet Max ihm.   
Ich beuge mich etwas zur Seite und kann so einen Teil des Schlafzimmers sehen. Max liegt auf unserem Bett. Und sie ist völlig nackt. Und da kommt ein Kerl auf sie zu.   
„Darf ich?“ fragt er und streckt seine Hand nach ihr aus.   
Mein Verstand setzt aus und ich stürme Richtung Schlafzimmer bleibe aber wie angewurzelt stehen. Max sieht mich an. Meine Kiefer malen aufeinander. Ich töte sie, ich töte sie beide, ich....  
„Chloe, es ist nicht so wie du denkst!“ erdreistet sie sich zu sagen.   
Wenn ich nicht sofort gehe passiert hier ernsthaft ein Unglück. Bilder von Rachel und Frank überfluten mich. Der Typ sieht mich entsetzt an weicht vor mir zurück. Doch das bekomme ich nur am Rand mit. Ich sehe nur noch Maxs Augen die mich panisch anblicken und rot. Meine Welt ist rot. Ich muss weg.   
Ich werfe das Buch nach ihr und drehe mich um, stürze schreiend aus der Wohnung.   
„FICK DICH MAXINE! Wir sind FERTIG miteinander. Wage es ja nicht mich anzurufen. Und lass dich mit deinem Toy Boy nicht aufhalten. Und ich wundere mich, dass zwischen uns nichts mehr läuft. Ich HASSE DICH du hinterhältiges Miststück!“   
Die Tür knallt zu und meine Tränen fließen. Wieso wird mir das immer wieder angetan? Bin ich wirklich so wertlos, dass mich die Menschen die ich liebe ständig betrügen müssen.   
Erst Rachel und dann Max. Sollen beide in der Hölle schmoren. Ich erreiche die Haustür da höre ich sie von oben rufen.  
„Chloe warte. Ich kann alles erklären. Bitte...“ doch da bin ich aus dem Haus raus.  
In einer fließenden Bewegung sitze ich auf dem Motorrad. Ich fahre und weine und hasse sie. Ich HASSE sie so sehr und Trauer und Wut und Verzweiflung überrennen mich.   
Schließlich komme ich vor der Werkstatt zum Stehen. Ich hole mein Handy aus der Hosentasche.   
2 Nachrichten von Max. „FICK DICH“ denke ich und ignoriere sie. Stattdessen wähle ich eine andere Nummer.  
„Mom? Mom kannst du bitte herkommen? Ich brauche dich hier! Bitte!“ ich merke, dass ich wieder weine und höre zu.   
Mom druckst herum, dass sie nicht genau weiß ob sie so einfach weg kann und fragt was los ist.  
„Es ist aus zwischen Max und mir.“ und dann ist es still.   
Sie verspricht so schnell es geht zu kommen, kann aber noch nicht sagen wann das sein wird. Ich gebe ihr die Adresse von der Werkstatt in der Hoffnung, dass ich hier ein paar Nächte schlafen kann bis ich etwas für mich finde. Aber eines weiß ich sicher, zu ihr gehe ich nicht zurück.   
Inzwischen bin ich in der Werkstatt. Alex schaut mich verwirrt an während ich hin und her laufe. Das Handy packe ich in den Spind und hole meine Wechselsachen heraus und die Tasche die ich schon für das Wochenende gepackt habe. Ich weiß nicht wie es weiter geht, aber ich weiß, ich muss aus dieser verfluchten Stadt raus. Die Hütte ich eh schon bezahlt.   
Ich ziehe mich auf dem Klo um und gebe Alex ihre Sachen wieder und will gerade gehen da hält sie mich am Arm fest. Ich knurre sie an, doch sie lässt nicht locker. Zwingt mich, mich kurz hinzusetzen. Also setze ich mich und breche zusammen.   
Am Rand bekomme ich noch mit wie sie mich in ihre Arme zieht. Ich erzähle ihr, dass Max mich betrogen hat und ich nicht mehr zurück kann.   
„Kann ich vielleicht in der Werkstatt schlafen bis ich ein Zimmer für mich gefunden habe“ schniefe ich gegen ihre Schulter.   
„Auf keinen Fall! Du kommst zu mir, solange du willst. Und um deine Sachen kann Jonas sich kümmern, dann musst du auch nicht mehr zurück zu ihr. Ach Chloe, es tut mir so leid.“ ihre Hand reibt beruhigend über meinen Rücken.   
Ich nicke nur.   
„Dann komme ich Sonntag Abend zu dir?“ frage ich noch einmal vorsichtig.  
„Natürlich Dummerchen!“ sagt sie und knufft mich gegen die Schulter. „Aber pass bitte auf dich auf am See, ja? Und wenn etwas ist ruf an und ich komme dich abholen!“ ich nicke und mache mich auf den Weg nach draußen. 

Die halbe Stunde Fahrt haben mir gut getan. Ich stehe am See und betrete dann die Hütte. Sie ist gemütlich und mit dem nötigsten eingerichtet. Ich fahre noch einmal los, kaufe ein bisschen Essen und Alkohol und fahre wieder zurück, setze mich vor den Kamin.   
Ich schaue in die Flammen und denke zurück.   
An Rachel, wie wir uns geliebt haben und dann sehe ich die Bilder von Frank und ihr.   
Und Frank, den Schmerz in seinen Augen als ich ihm von Rachels Tod erzählen musste.   
Und ich denke an Max.   
Sie hat mir mein Herz gebrochen wie es Rachel nicht mal ansatzweise geschafft hat.   
Ich fühle mich so alleine und betrogen und   
„WARUM?“ schreie ich und werfe das angefangene Bier in die Flammen. Ich renne aus der Hütte und schreie.   
Ich schreie meinen Schmerz hinaus bis ich nicht mehr stehen kann und dann sacke ich auf dem kalten Sand ein und bleibe liegen.   
Tränen fließen und mein Körper bebt.   
„Warum betrügen mich alle? Womit habe ich das nur verdient?“ heule ich in den Sand.  
„Du wolltest die Welt für mich zerstören nur um mir dann selber den tödlichen Dolch in den Rücken zu rammen? Wieso Max? Wieso?“ ich lasse meine Tränen in den Boden fließen bis ich keine mehr habe. 

Meine Glieder sind kalt und steif und ich rappel mich auf. Der Mond steht hoch am Himmel und die Sterne sind deutlich zu sehen. Ich setze mich wieder vor den Kamin, werfe ein paar Holzscheite in das sterbende Feuer.   
Ein Gedanke durchdringt meinen vernebelten Kopf. Mein Handy, es ist so ruhig. Dabei warte ich doch auf einen Anruf von Mom. Ich durchwühle meine Sachen und da fällt es mir ein. Ich habe es zum Umziehen in meinen Spind gelegt und dann vergessen nachdem Alex mich abgefangen hat. Egal, darum kümmere ich mich morgen.   
„Die Hölle ist leer, und alle Teufel sind hier“ flüstere ich als ich plötzlich an das Theater mit Rachel denken muss und lege mich ins Bett. Der Alkohol hat meinen Kopf schwer gemacht und das viele Weinen den Körper.   
„Ich hoffe heute Nacht treffen dich die schlimmsten Albträume deines Lebens!“ knirsche ich wütend und rolle mich zusammen. 

***************************************************************************  
Ich erwache von einem Ruckeln und sehe mich verschlafen um. Ich liege neben Max im Bett. Sie zuckt und zappelt und Blut fließt in Strömen aus ihrer Nase. „Geschieht dir recht.“ Denke ich und gleichzeitig wird mir das Herz schwer.  
Sie fängt an meinen Namen zu wimmern, sie klingt so als ob sie starke Schmerzen hat und es berührt mich. Ich will sie wecken. Scheiße...nach allem was sie mir angetan hat ertrage ich es nicht sie leiden zu sehen. Ein blauer Schmetterling kommt und setzt sich auf ihren Kopf.   
Ich werde stutzig. Ich greife nach ihr doch meine Hand geht durch sie durch. Ich rufe ihren Namen und plötzlich reißt sie die Augen auf. In einer Bewegung dreht sie sich um und übergibt sich.   
„Scheiße Max, geht es dir gut?“ frage ich besorgt doch sie reagiert nicht. „Max, kannst du mich hören?“ doch wieder reagiert sie nicht. Der Schmetterling bleibt beharrlich auf ihrem Kopf sitzen.   
Sie rollt sich zusammen und schreit und weint. Dann nimmt sie ihr Handy und wählt eine Nummer.   
„Chloe, bitte....ich hab geträumt das du tot bist. Bitte schick mir irgendein Lebenszeichen. Bitte, bitte, egal wie sehr du mich hasst. Ich sterbe vor Sorge um dich, bitte sag mir, dass du noch lebst, bitte!“ sie klingt so kaputt und zerbrochen, dass mein Herz erneut bricht.   
„Max, ich bin hier, es geht mir gut.“ ich versuche sie wieder zu berühren doch ich kann nicht. Ich kann nur zusehen. Ist das meine Strafe weil ich ihr Albträume gewünscht habe? Fuck, ich habe jedes Recht sauer zu sein. Und trotzdem will ich nicht, dass sie so leidet.   
Max steht auf und verschwindet. Ich folge ihr ohne mich zu bewegen oder irgendwas tun zu können.   
Ich stehe neben ihr,als sie sich die Zähne putzt.  
Ich stehe neben ihr als sie unseren Badezimmerspiegel zerschlägt.   
Ich stehe neben ihr, als sie das Schlafzimmer putzt.   
Ich stehe neben ihr, als sie die Scherben im Badezimmer aufkehrt.  
Ich stehe neben ihr, als sie das Bett bezieht.  
Doch plötzlich stehe in der Küche während ich aus dem Badezimmer die Dusche höre. Ich sehe einen Brief und lese ihn.   
Darin entschuldigt sie sich für unseren Streit. Das sie mich so angeschrien hat. Das sie mich so ausgeschlossen hat. Sie umreißt ihre Albträume die ihr sagen, dass sie mich nicht verdient hat.   
„Kein Grund mich zu betrügen!“ knurre ich und lese weiter.   
Sie schreibt, dass sie eingesehen hat, dass sie kämpfen muss um aus ihrer Dunkelheit heraus zu kommen und alles dafür tun wird wieder bei mir sein zu können. Und das sie hofft, dass das Foto mir dabei hilft noch kurz auf sie zu warten.  
„Welches Foto?“ ich blicke mich verwirrt um. Aber es geht noch weiter. 

„Aber keine Sorge, der Fotograf ist 100% nicht an mir interessiert,  
ich habe ihn in meinem Kurs für Aktfotografie kennen gelernt und er hat einen   
sehr bezaubernden Mann.  
Du glaubst gar nicht wie schwer es mir fällt mich so VOR eine Kamera zu legen,  
aber ich hoffe, dir damit eine Freude machen zu können.  
Ich liebe dich!“

„Was soll das alles heißen?“ ich bin verwirrt.   
Doch ehe ich weiter grübeln kann stehe ich wieder neben Max. Sie steht an dem Wäschekorb und holt ein Shirt von mir raus.   
„Hey, das habe ich doch vorgestern getragen. Und an dem Tag, an dem wir uns das erste Mal wieder gesehen haben.“  
Sie zieht es über und riecht dran.  
Der Schmetterling hat sich noch nicht von ihrem Kopf bewegt.   
„okay, ich habe es geschnallt, dass hier ist wichtig!“ grummel ich ins Leere.   
Max geht ins Wohnzimmer und schaltet die Nachrichten an.   
„Ein kleiner Ort in Oregon findet keinen Frieden.“ tönt der Nachrichtensprecher und ich erstarre, ebenso wie Max. „Nachdem Arcadia Bay vor zwei Jahren von einem grausamen Mord erschüttert und unerwartet von einem Tornado getroffen wurde gab es nun, exakt zwei Jahre später, wieder eine verheerende Naturkatastrophe. Ein Erdbeben erschütterte den kleinen Ort, die Erde brach auf und hat fast die ganze Stadt verschlungen. Für die Region wurde der Notstand ausgerufen. Militär und Rettungskräfte sind auf den Weg, doch macht sich kaum jemand Hoffnungen überhaupt Lebende bergen zu können. Unsere Gedanken sind bei den Opfern und deren Familien. „

Mein Herz rast wie wild. Scheiße Nein! NEIN NEIN NEIN! Das kann nicht passiert sein, bitte nicht. Ich sehe Max an.   
„Es ist wahr. Ich habe sie alle getötet.!“ flüstert Max.   
Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht macht mir Angst. Er ist ganz ruhig und leer. Sie greift zu ihrem Handy.   
„Chloe, ich bins. Ich weiß nicht ob du die Nachrichten schon gehört hast...ich....es...ich bin....ich habe sie alle getötet. Es tut mir leid Chloe, hörst du. Ich wollte dich in das alles nicht rein ziehen ich....ich brauche dich. Du hast mir nach meinem Zusammenbruch in Seattle ein Versprechen abgenommen, dass ich mit dir reden soll, wenn es mir schlecht geht. Chloe, es geht mir schlecht. Ich kann so nicht weiter machen. Ich weiß, ich habe dich nicht verdient, aber bitte, wenn ich dir jemals was bedeutet habe, dann ruf mich zurück oder geh ran. Chloe, ich schaffe das hier nicht mehr. Ich will das nicht mehr. Ich brauche irgendwas wofür es sich lohnt weiter zu leben. Ich...ich weiß wie unfair es von mir ist, aber... ich brauche dich!“ ihre Stimme ist so kühl, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme. 

„MAX, ICH BIN HIER! Ich bin bei dir um Gottes Willen, ich bin....“ doch da fällt es mir plötzlich ein.   
Scheiße mein Handy ist in der Werkstatt. Ich muss zu ihr. FUCK ich muss zu ihr. Max spricht zu sich selber doch es ergibt keinen Sinn. Dann nimmt sie wieder ihr Telefon. Sie geht hektisch ihre Kontakte durch und versucht alle möglichen Menschen anzurufen doch alle Leitungen sind tot. Max wird noch blasser und ihr Blick leerer.   
Sie geht ins Badezimmer und lässt sich ein Bad ein. Ich hebe verwirrt eine Augenbraue. Ich weiß ja, dass Menschen bei einem Schock seltsame Sachen machen, aber baden?  
Sie verlässt das Badezimmer und geht zu ihrer Fototasche. Sie holt unser Bild heraus. Das Polaroid dazu trage ich immer bei mir. Ich schlucke schwer. Der Schmetterling erhebt sich von Maxs Kopf und fliegt auf die Uhr. 13:22 Uhr zeigt sie an. Okay, dass muss ich mir merken. Das Datum kenne ich nur zu gut.   
Mir wird eiskalt als mir auffällt, das das nach dem meinem Aufwachen sein muss. Max nimmt erneut ihr Handy in die Hand. Ich höre das klingeln und sehe meinen Namen auf dem Display. Plötzlich bricht die Verbindung ab, so als ob ich sie weggedrückt hätte.   
„Nein, Max, hör mir zu, ja? Ich habe dich nicht weggedrückt. Da muss etwas anderes passiert sein, okay? Ich bin da für dich!“ ich stehe direkt vor ihr doch auch diesmal hört oder sieht sie mich nicht.   
Plötzlich habe ich so etwas wie eine Vision. Ich sehe mein Handy in meinem Spind. 

13:23 steht auf dem Display.  
Max Anruf

Und das rot blinkende Batterie Symbol und dann wird es schwarz.  
„FUCK“ rufe ich.   
Plötzlich kann ich mich selbstständig bewegen. Ich laufe Max hinterher, rede auf sie ein, versuche sie zu berühren. Sie nimmt ein Messer aus der Küche, geht damit durch mich durch Richtung Badezimmer. Ich weiß was sie vor hat.  
„Oh bitte nicht.....bitte...bitte nicht“ flehe ich während ich ihr hinterher laufe.   
Sie dreht das Wasser aus und legt sich in die Wanne. Sie hält unser Bild in der Hand. Ich sehe wie sie das Messer an ihren Handgelenk aufsetzt und wie in Zeitlupe sich sich dünne Haut zerteilt und Blut heraus kommt.  
***************************************************************************

„NEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN“ schreie ich und erwache schwer atmend. Ich sehe mich um. Da finde ich eine Uhr.   
12:47 leuchten die roten Ziffern.  
„Ich fahre ungefähr eine halbe Stunde“. Ich renne raus zu meinem Motorrad und fahre los.   
Mein Herz schlägt wie wild.   
„Max, bitte nicht, bitte...bitte nicht! Bitte mach, dass das nur ein schlechter Traum war.“

Ich erreiche das Haus und renne die Treppe hoch so schnell mich meine zitternden Beine tragen. Mein Herz schlägt so laut, dass ich nichts anderes mehr hören kann.   
Ich greife nach meinen Schlüssel und reiße dabei den Helm herunter. Ich öffne die Tür.  
„MAX?“ ich renne ins Badezimmer. Da liegt sie, dass Blut spritzt aus ihrem Handgelenk. Ich drücke zu und schreie ihren Namen.   
„Chloe?“ flüstert sie und ihr Kopf sackt zur Seite.   
„MAX ICH BIN HIER! NEIN NEIN NEIN, VERLASS MICH NICHT!“ Ich versuche sie aus der Wanne zu hieven, ihr Blut quillt zwischen meinen Fingern hervor. Ich höre Getrampel und Kenneth und Brad erscheinen neben mir.   
„Scheiße!“ ruft Kenneth und zerrt Max aus der Wanne. Er brüllt Brad etwas zu. Ich verstehe es nicht doch wir setzen uns in Bewegung.   
Wir sitzen in einem Auto. Ich halte Maxs Handgelenk, versuche die Blutung zu stoppen.  
„Max, verlass mich nicht! Ich bin hier, bitte verlass mich nicht, ich bin doch da!“ meine Hand wird weg geschoben und ein Verband umgelegt. Ich halte ihr weißes Gesicht in meinen Händen. 

Bremsen quietschen und mein Körper reagiert wieder. Noch bevor wir richtig stehen trage ich ihren scheinbar leblosen Körper und renne in die Notaufnahme. Ich höre mich selber und höre doch nichts außer mein Herz.   
„HILFE, WIR BRAUCHEN HILFE! BITTE!“   
Schritte und Stimmen nähern sich. Max wird mir aus den Armen genommen und auf einen Tisch gelegt. Lauter grüne und weiße Menschen sind um sie herum und sie wird weg gefahren. Ich setze mich ebenfalls in Bewegung.   
„MAX!“ schreie ich bis sich mir jemand in den Weg stellt.   
Ich versuche an der menschlichen Barriere vorbei zu kommen. Wortfetzen dringen an mein Ohr.   
„Nicht durch.....tun alles.....Geduld....warten!“   
„NEIN! Ich muss zu ihr, lass mich durch, ich muss zu ihr“ ich hebe die Faust da reißen mich zwei starke Arme nach hinten.   
Ich hänge strampelnd in der Luft und Kenneths Bass dringt in mein Unterbewusstsein. Ich spüre einen Stich und sacke in seinen Armen zusammen. 

„fuck“ murmel ich und mein Kopf wird langsam klarer. Ich liege irgendwo.  
„MAX?“ schreie ich.  
Brads Gesicht erscheint in meinem Fokus. Eine Hand landet sanft auf meiner Schulter.   
„Ganz ruhig Chloe! Nicht, dass sie dich wieder außer Gefecht setzen müssen.“ er lächelt müde.   
„Brad...was ist mit....“ ich fange an zu weinen.   
Er schüttelt den Kopf und ich setze mich auf..   
„Ich weiß es nicht. Es war noch niemand hier.“ seine Stimme ist ruhig.  
Ich bin auf einer Trage. Ein Arzt kommt auf mich zu.  
„Miss Price, haben Sie sich etwas beruhigt?“ fragt er streng. Ich nicke nur.  
„Okay! Ich will ehrlich sein. Es sah lange Zeit schlecht um Miss Caulfield aus, zwischenzeitlich haben wir sie verloren, konnten sie aber reanimieren. Aber anscheinend haben Sie schnell genug gehandelt, da sie noch mit einem Puls hier eingeliefert wurde. Wir konnten die Blutung stoppen und sie lebt. Aufgrund des hohes Blutverlustes ist sie aber ins Koma gefallen, wir müssen abwarten wie lange das dauert.“  
Ich nicke.  
„Kann ich zu ihr?“ ich mache mich kampfbereit.  
„5 Minuten!“ sagt er streng und nennt mir die Zimmernummer. 

Ich betrete das Zimmer. Maschinen piepen die ihren Herzschlag überwachen. Sie sieht aus wie tot. Ein Schlauch hängt in ihrer Nase und eine Blutkonserve ist mit ihrem Arm verbunden. Ich gehe vorsichtig auf sie zu.   
„Max?“ flüstere ich.   
Doch sie reagiert nicht. Ich greife ihre Hand, die mit dem Verband drum und halte sie fest. Ihre Hand ist eiskalt. Ich halte ihre Hand und starre auf sie herab. Die Tür öffnet sich und ein großer, breiter Pfleger steht im Raum.  
„Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Sie können Morgen wiederkommen“ er klingt alarmiert und streng.  
Ich nicke.  
„Max,bitte komm zurück zu mir!“ flüstere ich und küsse ihre Stirn.   
Brad steht im Wartezimmer und sieht mich an. Er kommt mir entgegen und seine Arme umschließen mich bevor ich zu Boden stürze. Und ich weine und glaube, dass ich nie wieder aufhören kann.   
„Chloe?“ Kenneths Stimme dringt an mein Ohr.   
Ich stürze mich aus den Armen von Brad in seine bis ich einen Schatten im Augenwinkel sehe.   
„DU!“ rufe ich aufgebracht doch Kenneth hält mich fest.   
„Hör ihm zu Chloe!“ knurrt der tiefe Bass meines Freundes. Ich nicke.  
„Hallo! Ich bin Shawn, das da ist Michael, mein Partner!“ ich schaue mir beide Männer an. „Jedenfalls wollte ich sehen wie es Max geht und ihr wenigstens ein paar der Bilder bringen die wir gemacht haben bis dieses doofe Missverständnis passierte. Ich hoffe, dass ihr das klären konntet. Naja jedenfalls habe ich dort Kenneth getroffen und der sagte mir, dass Max im Krankenhaus liegt. Also dachte ich mir, ich bringe ihr die Bilder. Sie waren ihr sehr wichtig, es war wohl eine Entschuldigung für dich. Ja...jedenfalls...hier.“ er überreicht mir einen Briefumschlag. „Ich gehe dann Mal, bestell Max bitte liebe Grüße und gute Besserung“ damit dreht Shawn sich um, lässt sich von Michael in den Arm nehmen und verlässt Hand in Hand mit diesem das Gebäude.   
„Was sind das für Bilder? Es war Shawn unglaublich wichtig, dass Max sie erhält!“ sagt Kenneth.   
Wieder spüre ich die Tränen in meinen Augen. Ich öffne den Briefumschlag und schaue vorsichtig hinein. Es sind mehrere Fotos. Auf ihnen ist Max zu sehen, in unserem Bett, wie so nackt posiert und erst schüchtern und unsicher in die Kamera schaut und auf einem anderen Bild lacht. Mir fällt der Brief aus meinem Traum ein und plötzlich ergibt es alles Sinn.   
„Ich habe das alles falsch verstanden“ nuschel ich und lasse mich auf den Boden sinken.   
„Chloe, komm, wir bringen dich nach Hause. Oder zu uns, oder wo immer du hin willst.“sagt Brad leise.  
Er hat sich vor mich gehockt. Ich schüttel den Kopf.   
„Nein, ich bleibe hier bis ich wieder zu ihr kann, aber könnt ihr mir einen Gefallen tun? Könnt ihr meiner Chefin und meiner Mutter Bescheid geben, dass ich hier bin, bitte?“ meine Stimme lässt keinen Widerspruch zu und so versuchen die beiden es erst gar nicht.   
Brad lässt sich die Nummern geben und holt sein Telefon heraus.   
Ich setze mich in den Wartebereich und starre ins Leere und warte. Ich halte die Bilder von Max in meiner Hand und warte, bis ich wieder zu ihr kann.


	23. Der Sturm in mir

Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob ich unter Wasser bin und mein Kopf voll ist. Es ist so kalt und dunkel. Ich habe das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Doch ich bin orientierungslos und kann nicht richtig denken. Ich weiß nicht wo oben oder unten ist.  
„Max?“ eine Stimme in der Dunkelheit. Ich kenne diese Stimme. „Bitte komm zurück zu mir!“ es hört sich so wichtig und vertraut an. „Bitte ich brauche dich doch!“   
Woher kenne ich diese Stimme nur.... CHLOE! Ich erinnere mich wieder, mein Geist wird klarer. Ich will ihr antworten, doch ich kann nicht.   
„Chloe, bitte hol mich hier raus.“  
„Max, bitte!“ sie leitet mich durch die Dunkelheit.   
„Ich komme!“ Doch irgendwas hält mich fest. Etwas kaltes, dunkles. „Nein! Ich muss zu Chloe. Chloe ich brauche dich, ich liebe dich!“und ich kämpfe weiter.  
Und es fühlt sich an als ob es der schwerste Kampf meines Lebens ist. Aber Chloe klingt so besorgt und traurig. Ich will nicht, dass sie traurig ist. Das wollte ich nie.  
Ich atme.  
Ich kann wieder atmen.  
„Chloe! Du bist alles was für mich zählt.Und ich werde für dich kämpfen.“  
Ist da ein Licht? Ich muss es wagen.  
Ein Flattern aus Licht, so zart wie Schmetterlingsflügel. Ich gehe weiter. Ich renne und lasse die Kälte und die Dunkelheit hinter mir, ich muss zu ihr.  
„Max, bitte komm zurück zu mir!“ ich höre ihre Stimme ganz nah und deutlich.  
„Chloe?“ ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich gesprochen habe oder es mir nur einbilde.   
Ich habe Angst die Augen zu öffnen. Was ist, wenn sie nicht da ist? Ich höre ein Atmen. Mein Atmen? Nein, das klingt weiter weg. Ich spüre Wärme an meinem Körper. Meine Hand? Ja, an meiner Hand.   
„Los Max, lass die Dunkelheit hinter dir und öffne die Augen!“   
Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Als ob es zu lange Pause hatte und nun alles nachholen will. Ich öffne die Augen.  
„MAX?“ ich blinzel und folge dem Ruf.   
Ich blicke auf blaue Haare, zwei blaue Augen mit tiefen schwarzen Rändern und rot unterlaufen.  
„Chloe! oh sie ist da, sie ist wirklich da. Moment, ist das alles echt?“  
„Max, kannst du mich hören?“ sie klingt so besorgt. Ich schlucke.  
„Hey! Ja ich kann dich hören“ sage ich müde.   
Dafür, dass ich gerade noch das Gefühl hatte zu ertrinken bin ich jetzt ganz schön durstig. Ich sehe Chloe an. Sie sieht so traurig aus, so müde. Was ist nur passiert?  
Ihre Hand trifft hart auf meine Wange. Sie hat mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben und dann spüre ich ihre Lippen auf meinen. Ihre Tränen fließen auf mich herab.   
„Du bist wieder da“ sie küsst mich wieder. „Mach das nie wieder!“ sagt sie und erneut treffen ihre Lippen meine. „Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren!“ schluchzt sie und legt ihren Kopf auf meiner Brust ab und weint.   
Ich hebe meine Hand um sie zu berühren. Dann sehe ich den Verband um mein Handgelenk und es fällt mir alles wieder ein.  
„Chloe.... ich....“ ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll und sie schaut mich an.   
Ihre Augen sind so traurig und tränennass.  
„Wir reden später, du musst jetzt nichts sagen, ich bin nur so froh, dass du wieder da bist!“ und wieder weint sie.  
Ich lege meine Hand auf ihre Wange während sie die andere in ihren Händen hält und sie küsst. Die Tür öffnet sich.   
„Liebling hier ist dein.... MAX! Oh Gott sei dank!“ ich reiße die Augen auf und sehe entsetzt den Gast an.   
„Joyce?“ und die Welt verschwimmt wegen meiner Tränen.   
Sie kommt zu mir, stellt zwei Becher ab und nimmt mich in den Arm.  
„Du lebst? Ich dachte.... das Erdbeben...ich habe dich nicht erreichen können....ich...“ meine Körper wird von so einem heftigen Schluchzen durchgeschüttelt, dass ich nicht weiter sprechen kann.   
„Ist gut Kind, ich bin hier....ich bin hier und du auch!“ Joyce klingt so erleichtert.  
„Mom, du zerquetscht sie ja. Kannst du einen der Ärzte holen, bitte?“ fragt Chloe vorsichtig. Joyce löst sich von mir und nickt. Dann verschwindet sie wieder hinter der Tür.   
„Max hör zu, das ist wichtig. Die werden dich bestimmt fragen was los war. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass wir furchtbar gestritten haben und du Schuldgefühle hast, weil du nicht da warst als das Erdbeben geschehen ist. Egal was passiert, erzähl bitte nichts wegen der Zeitreisen, okay?“ sie schaut mich ernst und flehend an. Ich nicke.  
Joyce kommt mit einem Arzt zurück. Er bittet Chloe raus, doch ich halte ihre Hand fest.  
„Nein, bitte nicht!“ meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und der Arzt seufzt und nickt.   
Chloe setzt sich wieder neben mein Bett. Der Arzt prüft meinen Puls und Blutdruck und meine Augenreflexe.   
„Okay, das sieht soweit alles gut aus Miss Caulfield. Schön, dass Sie wieder bei uns sind.“ sagt der Arzt.   
„Wann kann ich sie wieder mit nach Hause nehmen?“ fragt Chloe.   
Ich schaue sie verwundert an. „Nach Hause? Heißt das, sie kommt zu mir zurück?“ denke ich. Der Arzt wechselt einen schnellen Blick zwischen uns beiden.   
„Miss Price, können wir uns kurz draußen unterhalten, bitte?“ ich spüre Panik in mir hoch kriechen.   
Meine Hand mit der ich Chloes halte fängt an zu zittern und zwei besorgte Augen treffen meine. Meine Punkerin steht auf, beugt sich vor und flüstert mir ins Ohr.   
„Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich gehe nur vor die Tür, ich bin gleich wieder da, versprochen!“sie küsst mich auf die Stirn und geht zusammen mit Joyce und dem Arzt vor die Tür.   
Ich liege in dem Bett, nehme erst jetzt den Schlauch in meiner Nase war und entferne ihn. Ich starre an die Decke und höre Wortfetzen.  
„..bereits der zweite Suizidversuch....“ sagt der Arzt.   
„..ich kann das...passe auf!“ Chloe, sie klingt so kampfbereit.   
„Liebling....“ Joyce versucht anscheinend sie zu beruhigen.   
„BITTE....alles!“ fleht Chloe.   
Da dämmert es mir. Sie wollen mich nicht gehen lassen. Sie wollen mich hier behalten, oder in eine Klinik bringen. Panik steigt in mir hoch. Sie wollen mich von Chloe trennen. Mein Atem geht schnell, zu schnell.  
„Meine Herrschaften, ich bitte Sie!“ eine neue Stimme.   
Ein junger Mann in einem Kittel betritt mein Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich vollständig. Er lächelt mich sanft an. Braune, ruhige Augen blicken zu mir.  
„Hallo, ich bin Hendrik Flynn!“ sagt er und bleibt auf Abstand stehen. „Darf ich?“ er deutet auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett. Ich nicke ihm zu.   
„Ich bin Max Caulfield. Aber das wissen Sie sicherlich schon.“ er nimmt Platz. „Ich nehme an Sie sollen nun herausfinden wie verrückt ich bin und ob ich gehen oder zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit weg gesperrt werden soll.“ ich bin so müde vom Kämpfen das ich die Anspannung und Frustration in mir nicht verbergen kann.   
Ich will nur nach Hause und mich in Chloes Arme legen und das die Welt wieder in Ordnung ist.  
„Miss Caulfield....oder besser Max?“ seine Augen fixieren meine.   
„Ähm.... Max....Max ist mir lieber!“ ich schlucke und schäme mich für meine bissigen Worte.  
„Okay, sehr gut. Zunächst Einmal, ich glaube nicht, dass du verrückt bist. Aber ja, ich soll versuchen heraus zu finden, ob es dir wieder gut genug geht damit du nach Hause kannst. Ist es okay, wenn wir uns etwas unterhalten?“ meine Augen zucken nervös zu Tür. Er folgt meinem Blick.  
„Ich habe heute früh schon mit Chloe und ihrer Mutter gesprochen. Es ist wichtig, dass wir kurz alleine sprechen und Chloe wird direkt vor der Tür warten, okay?“ da ist sie wieder diese Angst und Tränen füllen meine Augen und mein Atem geht schneller.  
„Erzähl mir von ihr!“ sagt er plötzlich und ich blinzel ihn verwirrt an.   
„Von Chloe?“ frage ich leise.   
„Ja bitte, wenn es okay für dich ist. Wir können auch über etwas anderes reden wenn es dir lieber ist.“ ich weiß, was er vorhat und verdammt, es wirkt.   
Ich merke wie ich ruhiger werde bei dem Gedanken an die Frau die ich liebe.  
„Sie ist....sie ist die Liebe meines Lebens. Sie ist stürmisch wie der Ozean und sanft wie ein warmer Sommerregen. Sie ist so clever und so stark.“ ich fange an zu weinen „manchmal treibt sie mich in den Wahnsinn doch es gibt für mich nichts schöneres als neben ihr aufzuwachen. Wenn ich in ihre strahlenden Augen sehe und mich ihre Lippen berühren dann...dann habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich im Paradies sein muss. Wenn ich bei ihr bin fühle ich mich so...richtig und komplett. Ich...ich liebe sie so sehr und ich brauche sie wie ich die Luft zum Atmen brauche. Sie ist alles für mich!“ ich sehe ihm fest in die Augen. Er lächelt mich an, ruhig und freundlich.  
„Max, ich muss dir leider noch eine Frage stellen, ja?“ er sieht mich nun vorsichtiger an  
Versucht in meinem Gesicht zu lesen. Ich habe eine Idee was jetzt kommt. Ich seufze, nicke und dann sammel ich mich innerlich.   
„Kannst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?“ er beugt sich etwas vor.  
„Wir hatten einen furchtbaren Streit. Chloe und ich. Ich war...meine Eltern sind vor ein paar Wochen gestorben und ich...ich hätte mir Hilfe suchen sollen...aber ich....ich dachte ich schaffe das alleine. Ich habe mich von Chloe distanziert, ich weiß, dass das dumm von mir war...aber ich konnte nicht. Dann wollte sie mich überraschen, sie hat sich ein Motorrad gekauft und ich hatte plötzlich solche Angst, dass sie sich verletzten und sterben könnte und ich dann ganz alleine bin. Da bin ich ausgerastet und wir haben uns gestritten...nein...ich habe sie angeschrien. Und sie blieb ganz ruhig, aber sie ging weg... sie wollte nicht, dass jemand von uns etwas sagt was wir dann bereuen.   
Als sie weg war merkte ich wie falsch ich mich die ganzen Wochen benommen hatte und das ich sie brauche, bei mir. Das ich das nur mit ihr durchstehen kann. Also suchte ich nach einer großen Geste um mich zu entschuldigen. Doch das ging total daneben. Sie hat es falsch verstanden, musste es falsch verstehen und dachte ich betrüge sie. Sie war so verletzt und so wütend und sie ging und ich, ich konnte nichts tun. Ich dachte, ich habe sie für immer verloren. Und dann....“ ich weine.   
Hendrik legt seine Hand auf meine.  
„Möchtest du kurz eine Pause machen?“ fragt er leise.   
Ich atme tief ein und aus.  
„Nein, danke! Dann habe ich in den Nachrichten von Arcadia Bay gehört und ich...ich habe mich so schuldig gefühlt. Und...“  
„Entschuldige, dass ich dich unterbreche. Aber wieso hast du dich schuldig gefühlt, das verstehe ich nicht.“ unterbricht er mich, dann legt er den Kopf leicht schief und sieht mich fragend an.   
„Weil ich...ich habe schon das erste Mal überlebt.“ er reißt die Augen etwas auf.  
„Meins du, du warst bei dem Tornado da?“  
„Ja, ich stand mit Chloe oben auf dem Leuchtturm und ich sah wie der Tornado immer weiter auf die Stadt zuraste und ich habe mich so hilflos gefühlt. Und jetzt...diesmal war er noch schlimmer und, der Nachrichtensprecher meinte es wird wohl keine Überlebenden geben und ich habe alle angerufen und von allen waren die Telefone tot und ich... ich dachte ich habe alles verloren. Meine Eltern, Chloe, Joyce, alle Menschen die mir etwas bedeuten und da...ich....ich war so...“ eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter.  
„Ist okay Max, es tut mir leid, dass war alles etwas viel auf einmal. Aber ich würde dich gerne wiedersehen, was meinst du?“ er steht auf, seine Hand ruht auf meiner Schulter.   
„Kann ich...nach Hause...bitte!“ ich weine erneut und seine Hand drückt mich sanft.   
„Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich kann das nicht alleine entscheiden, aber ich bespreche mich mit meinen Kollegen und lasse es dich wissen, sobald es eine Entscheidung gibt, ja?“   
Ich schlucke schwer und nicke und er verlässt den Raum. Kaum ist er durch die Tür stürmt ein Meer aus blau auf mich zu. Zwei Arme umschließen mich und ich halte sie fest. Ich halte mich an ihr fest so wie ich es seit Wochen hätte tun müssen und nicht getan habe.  
„Chloe?“ wimmere ich und sie schaut mich an.   
Ihre Hände umschließen meine Gesicht. In ihren Augen liegt so viel Schmerz und mir wird das Herz schwer.   
„Es tut mir so leid! Das alles tut mir so leid. Ich hätte mit dir reden müssen, ich hätte....“ ihr Kuss unterbricht mich.   
Und während ich ihren Kuss erwidere vermischen sich unsere Tränen. Ich schiebe sie sanft weg. Auch wenn ich sie bis ans Ende meines Lebens küssen möchte muss ich es ihr sagen.   
„Chloe, ich habe dich nicht betrogen. Shawn hat nur Fotos von mir gemacht, ich würde dich niemals betrügen. Ich liebe dich und du bist der einzige Mensch auf der Welt für mich und ich würde dir das niemals antun...du bist doch alles was zählt für mich.“ ich sehe nach unten und spüre mein Herz rasen.   
Chloe nimmt meine unverletzte Hand. Mit der anderen hebt sie mein Kinn hoch. Und in ihren Augen, liegt so viel Schmerz und ich ertrage es nicht, ich will mich abwenden, doch sie hält mich fest. Ihre Stimme ist ganz leise und bebend als sie mir antwortet.   
„Ich weiß! Es tut mir so, so leid. Shawn hat mir alles erklärt und ich habe deinen Brief gelesen und...oh Max, es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte dir mehr vertrauen müssen, ich hätte dir zuhören müssen, ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen. Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich diesmal bei dir bleibe. Kannst du mir jemals ver...“ meine Lippen pressen sich auf ihre.  
Es klopft und wir lösen uns voneinander. Ich sitze auf meinem Bett und Chloe steht vor mir. Wir halten uns an den Händen und sehen uns einfach nur an. Plötzlich ist meine Welt wieder etwas besser. Nicht heile, aber es tut alles nicht mehr so schrecklich weh. Die Tür öffnet sich vorsichtig. Rote Haare schieben sich vorsichtig herein.   
„Chloe?“ flüstert der mir bekannte Bass. „OH MAX!“ und er stürmt herein. Drückt mich an sich. Ich muss leise lachen.  
„kriege keine Luft!“ flüstere ich und panisch lässt mich Kenneth los und wird rot.   
„Tut mir leid...oh Gott sei dank...du bist zurück!“ er atmet erleichtert aus.   
„Wir dachten schon wir haben dich verloren“ flüstert Brad hinter ihm.   
Er kommt zu mir und nimmt mich vorsichtig in den Arm.  
„Hier Chloe, wir haben dir neue Klamotten mitgebracht.“ und Brad überreicht Chloe eine Tüte.   
Erst jetzt sehe ich, dass überall Blut an ihren Sachen ist. Mein Blut wird mir bewusst und ich werde blass. Chloe folgt meinem entsetzten Blick, nimmt die Tüte und verschwindet in der Toilette.  
Joyce kommt rein und begrüßt die beiden Männer. Anscheinend haben sie alle schon kennengelernt während sie gewartet haben. Gewartet ob ich....  
„Welchen Tag haben wir heute?“ frage ich plötzlich in den Raum hinein.   
„Montag den 12.10 Liebling!“ sagt Joyce sanft.  
Ich werde müde. Das ist mir alles zu viel auf einmal und ich fühle mich so schwach. Doch ich kann sie alle nicht raus schmeißen.  
„Max, willst du dich etwas ausruhen? Du siehst müde aus!“ sagt Joyce und lächelt mich an. Ich bin ihr so dankbar.  
„Ich...es tut mir leid...aber ja. Wenn, wenn das geht?“ und ich senke den Blick.   
Chloe kommt zurück aus dem Badezimmer.  
„Was ist los?“ fragt sie in die Runde.  
„Max braucht ein bisschen Ruhe Liebling!“ antwortet Joyce ihr.   
Chloes Blick wandert von ihrer Mutter zu mir. Kenneth und Brad verabschieden sich und Joyce geht auch.   
„Max“ Chloes Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern. „ist es dir lieber, wenn ich auch gehe?“   
„Bitte bleib bei mir!“ flehe ich und meine das ich in jeder erdenklichen Weise.  
„Immer!“ sagt sie.   
Ich rutsche etwas und sie legt sich zu mir ins Bett. Ich kann sie riechen und fühlen und als mich ein sanfter Kuss in den Nacken trifft weiß ich es plötzlich wieder. Ich weiß, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. Und ich schließe die Augen.

Ein leises Brummen weckt mich. Ich sehe mich um. Chloe liegt neben mir im Krankenhausbett und schläft. Ich taste auf dem Tisch um die Quelle des Brummens zu erreichen und zu stoppen. Sie sieht so müde aus und soll etwas Ruhe bekommen. Ich habe Chloes Handy in der Hand und will den Anruf weg drücken, da sehe ich den Namen und richte mich abrupt auf, Chloe bewegt sich.  
„Hallo?“ frage ich ungläubig und spüre wie meine Stimme zittert.   
Chloe öffnet neben mir ein Auge und versucht sich zu orientieren.  
„Max?“ höre ich ihre Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.   
„Oh Gott, du bist es...du bist es wirklich. Oh...wie....“ und ich fange an zu weinen.   
Ich kann nicht mehr sprechen, nicht mehr atmen, mein ganzer Körper erbebt und Tränen fließen. Chloe springt alarmiert auf und sieht mich sorgenvoll an. Unfähig meine Gedanken zu sortieren reiche ich ihr einfach das Telefon.   
„Hallo?“ fragt sie. „KATE??? OH FUCK!“ sie lauscht. „Warte kurz!“ und schon verlässt sie das Zimmer.   
Ich höre sie nur noch leise Murmeln. Ich setze mich auf die Bettkante und will aufstehen, doch da kommt Chloe zurück und hält mich fest im Arm.  
„Wie....wie ist das möglich?“ frage ich sie.   
Ihre Hand kreist beruhigend in meinem Nacken.  
„Anscheinend waren die beiden...“  
„Die BEIDEN?“ unterbreche ich sie und meine Augen werden groß.  
„Yeah, Victoria ist bei Kate. Beide waren für ein verlängertes Wochenende unterwegs und wollten kurz auf einen Kaffee bei uns vorbei kommen bevor sie nachher zum Flughafen müssen. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass sie hierher kommen können, ich hoffe, dass das okay war.“ schuldbewusst schaut meine Freundin zu mir.   
„Hast du es ihnen gesagt, warum ich hier bin?“ ich spüre wie ich rot werde und den Kopf sinken lasse.   
„Nein, aber sie werden gleich hier sein.“Sie legt eine Hand auf meine Wange.   
Es klopft und schon öffnet sich die Tür. Hendrik streckt seinen Kopf herein.   
„Darf ich kurz stören?“ fragt er und Chloe grummelt leise.   
„Ja klar“ sage ich.  
„Also ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Die Gute Nachricht ist, dass wir von einer stationären Aufnahme absehen können, wenn ein paar Auflagen erfüllt werden.“ Ich grinse erleichtert doch Chloe wirkt nicht überzeugt.   
„Die da wären?“ knurrt sie.  
„Ich möchte Max 4 mal die Woche sehen für ein Gespräch. Außerdem“ er holt eine Tablettenpackung aus seiner Tasche „wirst du die hier erst mal nehmen bis ich mir sicher bin, dass wir darauf verzichten können.“ er überreicht mir die Packung.   
Ich kenne die von früher.   
„Einverstanden!“ sage ich ohne zu zögern.   
„Ich sorge persönlich dafür, dass sie hier erscheint.“ Chloe sieht mich an und ihr Blick duldet keinen Widerstand.  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Nun kommen wir zu der schlechten Nachricht.“ sein Blick wird ernster. „Max, du hast wirklich viel Blut verloren und wir können dich heute noch nicht gehen lassen. Wir müssen erst sehen, dass dein Körper sich etwas erholt hat. Da du nicht viel wiegst können wir schlecht abschätzen wie lange es dauert.“  
Instinktiv greife ich nach Chloes Hand. Bevor eine von uns beiden etwas sagen kann spricht er weiter.   
„Aber ich habe abgesprochen, dass deine Partnerin hier bei dir bleiben darf, auch über Nacht! Aber davon hätten wir sie vermutlich eh nicht abhalten können“ er zwinkert uns an.   
„Hella richtig!“ sagt Chloe.  
Ich merke, wie ich die Luft die ich angehalten habe ausatme. Es klopft erneut. Hendrik sieht sich um.   
„Ich lasse euch dann mal wieder alleine. Max, wir sehen uns morgen und machen Termine aus und schauen, ob dein Körper sich etwas stabilisiert hat.“ er öffnet die Tür und lässt Kate und Victoria herein.  
Ich will aufstehen doch mir sacken die Beine weg und mir wird schwarz vor Augen. Zwei starke Arme legen sich sofort um meinen Körper und zwingen mich wieder zum sitzen.   
„Sachte Supermax!“ flüstert Chloe in mein Ohr und mit drei großen Schritten ist Kate bei mir und umarmt mich.  
„Oh Max, was ist bloß passiert? Wir waren in einem riesen Funkloch. Wie geht es dir? “ höre ich die Stimme meiner Freundin in meinem Ohr doch meine Augen kleben an Chloe die leise mit Victoria redet.   
Diese wird blass schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf und Tränen bilden sich in ihrem Auge. Sie holt ihr Handy heraus und tippt irgendetwas ein. Ich sehe wie Chloe sie hält und langsam zu Boden lässt.  
„Oh Gott Kate, sieh dir das an!“ schwingt Victorias Stimme durch das Krankenzimmer.  
Diese löst sich von mir, sieht abwechselnd Victoria und mich an. Mein Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren und ich höre nichts mehr.   
´Alles deine Schuld! Sieh dir an wie deine Freunde wegen dir leiden!´ die Stimme ist wieder da. Ich atme, ich versuche sie zu ignorieren. Kate ist bei Victoria, nimmt ihr das Handy aus der Hand. Hält sich die Hand vor den Mund, fängt an zu weinen und hockt sich neben Vic und beide halten sich im Arm und weinen.  
´Wenn du nicht wärst wären jetzt alle noch am Leben und glücklich!´ ich spüre ein Schütteln und blinzel und sehe dann Chloe vor mir stehen.   
„Hey, du warst gerade ganz weit weg.“ ich sehe sie an und spüre schon wieder Tränen.   
Sie nimmt mich fest in den Arm und ich lehne mich an sich.   
„Es ist alles meine Schuld!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr.   
Sie schiebt mich etwas von sich weg, nimmt mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und lehnt ihre Stirn an meine.   
„Max, du musst endlich damit aufhören. Du musst bitte aufhören dir für alles die Schuld zu geben, hörst du?“ sagt sie leise.   
Ich versuche noch einmal, langsamer, aufzustehen. Chloe schaut mich fragend an und ich sehe zu meinen beiden Freundinnen die auf dem Boden hocken und weinen. Sie nickt wissend und stützt mich. Ich lege meine Arme um die zwei.   
„Es tut mir so leid!“ sage ich und weine mit den beiden um unsere Heimat, um unsere Freunde und Bekannten. Chloe hockt sich zu uns und wir halten uns alle gegenseitig fest. 

Chloe ist die erste die sich wieder fängt.   
„Ihr könnt gerne erst einmal bei uns schlafen, falls ihr nicht wisst wohin mit euch. Meine Mom ist zwar auch da, aber…ja.“   
Ich sehe Chloe an, auf ihrer Wangen ist ein zarter Rotton zu sehen.  
„Danke Chloe!“ sagt Vitoria und wischt sich die Tränen weg. „Ich denke, dass werden wir gerne annehmen. Dann haben wir genug Zeit uns zu organisieren.“ Victoria schaut zu Chloe und dann zu Kate und legt einen Arm um die Hüfte ihrer Partnerin.   
Mir wird plötzlich schwindlig und bevor ich etwas sagen übernimmt Chloe das.   
„Max, du musst wieder ins Bett, du bist ganz blass. Komm, ich helfe dir!“ und schon zieht sie mich zu sich heran.   
Wieder geben meine Beine nach und bevor ich weiß wie mir geschieht werde ich hoch gehoben und zurück ins Bett getragen. Kate und Victoria erheben sich ebenfalls vom Boden und kommen zu mir.   
„Wie bist du eigentlich hier gelandet Caulfield?“ Victoria zwinkert mich dabei an, ich spüre, dass sie versucht stark zu sein und die Stimmung wieder etwas anzuheben.   
„Ich....“ und ich verstumme.  
Spiele nervös mit dem Verband um meinem Handgelenk herum. Kate blickt auf den Verband und mir anschließend ins Gesicht. Sie kommt näher und umarmt mich.   
„Oh Scheiße“ murmelt Victoria.   
Es entsteht eine unangenehme Stille im Zimmer. Bis ich schließlich Tränen an meiner Wange spüre, sie kommen von Kate. Ich umarme sie etwas fester.   
„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war!“flüstert sie mir ins Ohr, ich schlucke schwer.   
„Kate, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich... dachte ich hätte euch alle.... verloren bei dem Erdbeben... und ich war so...es tut mir leid“.   
Ich schließe die Augen, ich schaffe es nicht jemanden anzusehen. Chloe legt eine Hand auf mein Bein. Ich höre sie schniefen und wieder ist es als ob mein Herz ein Stück bricht. Kate beendet die Umarmung und bevor ich weiß wie mir geschieht ist Victoria in meinen Armen. Ich reiße erschrocken die Augen auf und sehe zu Chloe.   
„Ach Max...“ sie löst die Umarmung und sieht mich an. Ich blicke sie an. „...was würde die Welt ohne deinen Hipster Scheiß machen?“ ich sehe sie an, mit offenem Mund.   
Auf ihren Lippen zeichnet sich ein leichtes Lächeln ab, dann fange ich an zu lachen und auch die anderen steigen mit ein. Es hat etwas befreiendes.   
Es klopft erneut und Joyce steckt den Kopf ins Zimmer. Sie sieht Victoria und Kate an und macht große Augen.   
„Oh es tut gut euch zwei zu sehen“ sagt sie.   
Kate geht auf die verwunderte Joyce zu und nimmt sie in den Arm.   
„Oh schön Sie zu sehen Miss Madsen!“ sagt sie .  
„Kate, du kannst ruhig Joyce zu mir sagen!“ antwortet diese nur.   
„Mom, kannst du die beiden nachher mit zu uns nehmen? Sie können bei uns im Schlafzimmer schlafen.“ Joyce nickt ihrer Tochter zu und sieht dann aber fragend zu mir.  
„Ich darf hier auf der normalen Station bleiben und muss nicht verlegt werden. Wenn sich mein Körper etwas stabilisiert hat darf ich nach Hause. Die Ärzte wissen noch nicht wie lange das dauert, da ich sehr viel Blut....oh!“ ich werde blass. Ich stelle mir vor wie es jetzt bei uns zu Hause aussieht.   
„Schon okay Kleines, ich habe mich um alles gekümmert.“ unterbricht Joyce meinen Gedanken. „Ich habe dir was zu Essen mitgebracht, du bist ja fast nur noch Haut und Knochen und das Krankenhausessen ist nicht so gut wie meines.“ sie zwinkert mich an, doch ich bin schon wieder in meiner gedanklichen Abwärtsspirale.   
„Danke, für alles“ nuschle ich und schaue mir meine Bettdecke sehr intensiv an.   
„Wir sollten den beiden jetzt etwas Ruhe gönnen. Kommt mit ihr zwei. Chloe, pass schön auf unsere Max auf, wir sehen uns morgen. Ich liebe euch zwei!“ sagt sie während sie Victoria und Kate aus dem Zimmer navigiert.   
Beide umarmen mich noch einmal zum Abschied und dann sind Chloe und ich wieder alleine.   
Chloe kommt zu mir und ihr Kuss auf meine Stirn holt mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück.   
„Hey Hippie, du hast dich gut geschlagen. Wir sollten aber wirklich etwas essen. Mal sehen, was Mom uns mitgebracht hat, was meinst du?“ fragt sie und ich nicke nur.   
Chloe kramt in der Tüte die Joyce ihr gegeben hat.   
„Bingo, sie hat uns Waffeln gemacht.“ und damit holt sie alles aus der Tüte heraus und reicht mir eine Dose.   
„Ich hab keinen Hunger!“ sage ich.  
„Max!“ sie wartet bis ich sie ansehe und dann legt sie mir eine Hand auf die Wange.„Ich weiß, dir geht es nicht gut, aber du musst was essen. Und nein, ich will nicht streiten, aber ich will dich wieder mit nach Hause nehmen können, bitte, wenn nicht für dich dann tu es für mich.“ und Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen. „Ich brauche dich an meiner Seite Max!“   
Ich nicke und nehme mir eine Waffel. Sie legt sich neben mich und isst auch eine.   
„Ich habe fast vergessen wie lecker die Waffeln deiner Mutter sind!“ versuche ich die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.   
„Yeah, hella lecker!“ grinst meine Punkerin neben mir.   
Als ich meine Waffel aufgegessen habe beugt sich Chloe zu mir und küsst mich.   
„Sehr gut gemacht!“ und sie lächelt mich zufrieden an.   
Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und kuschel mich an Chloe, sie legt einen Arm um mich herum und lässt ihre Hand über meinen Rücken kreisen.   
„Du wolltest vorhin etwas anderes zu Kate sagen als du das Erdbeben erwähnt hast, oder?“ sie schaut an die Decke und ihre Hand kreist weiter auf meinem Rücken. Ich nicke und sie seufzt. „Max, das ist alles nicht deine Schuld. Naturkatastrophen....passieren. Es ist scheiße und grausam, aber so ist das nun mal. Hör bitte auf die Last der Welt auf deinen Schultern tragen und dich dafür verantwortlich machen zu wollen.“ ihre Stimme ist sanft, ohne Vorwurf oder Wut.   
„Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es alles meine Schuld ist. Und....und ich bereite dir so viel Kummer. Es tut mir alles so leid.“ ich spüre das bekannte Zittern in meinem Körper und gebe mich in Chloes Armen den Tränen hin.   
Sie sagt nichts und hält mich einfach fest. Ich spüre, dass ich immer müder werde und schlafe schließlich ein. 

***************************************************************************  
„Du weißt, dass sie dich angelogen hat, oder Max?“ Jefferson steht vor mir.   
„Oh nein, nicht heute!“ antworte ich ihm. „Los Max, wach auf!“ murmel ich mir selber zu und schließe die Augen, konzentriere mich aufzuwachen.   
„Ich sagte dir doch, dass es mehr Wege gibt jemanden zu töten. Zu dumm, dass deine Punkerschlampe schnell genug da war. Aber du, du bist so gut wie zerstört. Und du weißt das. Genauso wie du weißt, dass natürlich du an dem Erdbeben schuld bist. Du hast es geschafft eine ganze Stadt auszulöschen, hunderte Menschen zu töten. Deine Freunde, deine Klassenkameraden. Du hast sie alle getötet.“ seine Stimme schneidet tief in meine Seele, weil er recht hat.   
Ich will mir die Ohren zu halten, doch meine Hände sind mit dem Tape an den Stuhl gefesselt. Egal wie sehr ich versuche ihn zu ignorieren und aufzuwachen, es gelingt mir nicht.   
„Natürlich gelingt es dir nicht“ antwortet er auf meine Gedanken „weil du weißt, dass du das hier verdienst. Du verdienst es hier bei mir zu sein, damit ich dich dafür leiden lassen kann!“ und er lacht.   
„Chloe, bitte hol mich hier raus!“ wimmere ich.  
Wieder hat er recht, ich schaffe es nicht alleine mich zu befreien, ich bin zu schwach, zu müde.   
„Ach nicht weinen!“ er kommt mit einem bösen Lächeln auf mich zu und wischt mir die Tränen weg.   
Ich versuche ihn zu beißen und er schlägt mir ins Gesicht.   
„Es gibt nur einen Weg dich von mir zu befreien. Wie hast du es damals so schön selber formuliert? Ach ja! Friss Dreck und stirb!“ Er fährt mit seinem Finger mein Gesicht entlang, über den Hals um dann seine Hand unter mein Kinn zu legen. „Aber lass dir damit ruhig Zeit, dann habe ich umso mehr Gelegenheiten dir dabei zuzusehen wie du nach und nach zerbrichst!“   
Ich schließe meine Augen und flehe in meinem Inneren danach hier raus geholt zu werden.   
„Max?“ ich höre Chloes Stimme.   
**************************************************************************

„Hey Baby, alles gut, ich bin bei dir!“ ich öffne die Augen und schaue in ihre.   
Ich sehe mich schnell um und versuche die Hände zu bewegen. Ich liege im Krankenhausbett, es ist dunkel um uns herum.   
„Du warst wieder in der Dunkelkammer“ es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.  
„Woher weißt du das?“ ich schaue sie verwirrt an.   
Sie zieht mich etwas enger an sich heran, ihre Hand streicht mir sanft über den Nacken.   
„Weil du immer, wenn du aus der Dunkelkammer aufwachst deine Hände bewegst, wie um zu testen, ob sie wirklich wieder frei sind. Wenn du beim Tornado warst streichst du dir anschließend durchs Gesicht, als ob da noch Regen ist, das sind die beiden häufigsten Orte und du hast beim Aufwachen immer die gleiche Routine“   
Mir wird bei ihren Worten bewusst wie viele Nächte ich ihr schon den Schlaf geklaut haben muss. Wie oft sie wegen mir wach geworden sein muss. Ich bin eine Katastrophe.   
„Chloe, es...“ sie legt einen Finger auf meine Lippen.   
„Wage es nicht dich jetzt zu entschuldigen, hörst du? Du hast so viel durchgemacht. Für mich durchgemacht. Dagegen sind ein paar unterbrochene Nächte nichts und ich liebe dich und stehe das mit dir zusammen durch.“ bei ihren Worten sammeln sich Tränen in meinen Augen.   
„Wann hört dieser Horror endlich auf?“ flüstere ich.   
„Ich weiß es nicht Baby, aber ich weiß, dass ich bei dir sein werde!“ ich sehe zu ihr hoch und ihre Augen blitzen entschlossen auf.   
Ich küsse sie. Als ich mit meiner Zunge über ihre Lippen streiche um Einlass gewährt zu bekommen zuckt sie jedoch zurück.   
´Ha siehst du, sie will dich gar nicht mehr!´ und ein Gefühl der Ablehnung macht sich in meinem Herzen breit.   
„Hey Max, schau nicht so. Ich will einfach nichts überstürzen. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du noch Zeit brauchst und das ist okay. Du sollst nichts machen wofür du dich nicht bereit fühlst. Und ich war dumm dich zu drängen, ich liebe dich, okay? Ich liebe dich und werde auf dich warten! Ist schon gut, nicht weinen, es ist alles gut!“ und sie wischt mir die neuen Tränen weg.   
„Also willst du mich trotz allem noch?“ frage ich unsicher und schniefe.   
„Aber natürlich Dummerchen, aber nur in deinem Tempo!“ und sie lächelt mich an.   
Ich lege meine Hand in ihren Nacken, ziehe sie näher an mich heran und lege meine Stirn an ihre, wir schließen beide die Augen und atmen ruhig.   
Ich höre in mich hinein. Bin ich bereit für diese Nähe? Habe ich sie überhaupt verdient? In mir fängt ein Sturm der Gefühle an und ich merke, wie ich schneller atme. Chloes Hand die in meinem Nacken liegt wandert auf meine Wange und ihr Daumen zieht zarte Kreise. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe sie an. In ihren Augen liegt so viel Liebe und Geduld.   
Ich küsse sie erneut, diesmal hält sie mich nicht auf und überlässt meiner Zunge die Führung. Als ich mich aus ihr zurück ziehe grinse ich vor mich hin.   
„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast!“ flüstere ich.   
Dann rolle ich mich in ihren Armen zusammen sodass mein Kopf auf ihrer Brust ruht. Ich höre ihren Herzschlag und schlafe bei diesem beruhigenden Geräusch ein.

Licht dringt in meine Augen und ich erwache. Die restliche Nacht war traumlos. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe mich um, Chloe ist weg. Ich richte mich auf und suche das Zimmer ab, nirgendwo ist ein Hinweis auf meine Punkerin. Sofort steigt Panik in mir hoch.   
Ich stehe vorsichtig aus dem Bett auf. Mein Körper ist noch deutlich geschwächt, doch ich kann mich auf den Beinen halten. Ich erreiche gerade die Tür und öffne sie da steht Chloe vor mir, gefolgt von einer Schwester.   
„Max?“ fragt sie entsetzt und ich bin so erleichtert sie zu sehen.   
Die Schwester drängt sich an Chloe vorbei und schiebt mich zurück Richtung Bett.   
„Miss Caulfield, sie sollten nicht einfach so herum laufen. Wir messen jetzt erst einmal den Blutdruck!“ und schon liege ich wieder und sie hat die Manschette um meinen Arm gelegt. „In 30 Minuten kommt das Frühstück und um 12 Uhr der Doktor. Und so lange bleiben sie bitte im Bett!“ sie sieht mich streng an und ich nicke.   
Chloe kommt grinsend auf mich zu, erst jetzt sehe ich, dass sie zwei Becher in der Hand hält.   
„Morgen Hippie, du wolltest doch wohl nicht ohne mich aus dem Krankenhaus türmen?“ sie küsst mich auf die Stirn und drückt mir einen Becher mit heißer Schokolade in die Hand.   
„Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst nicht da und ich...ich hatte kurz Angst, dass ich das alles nur geträumt habe.“ ich schaue betreten in mein Getränk.  
„Oh!“ macht Chloe nur und nimmt meine freie Hand. „Keine Sorge Supermax, ich bin wirklich hier und bleibe an deiner Seite!“ wir trinken unsere heiße Schokolade bis die Schwester mit dem Frühstück herein kommt.   
Chloe nimmt das Tablett, schmiert mir meine Brote und will anfangen mich zu füttern.   
„Ich weiß, ich habe das mit dem Essen in letzter Zeit etwas schleifen lassen, aber meinst du nicht du übertreibst es jetzt etwas?“ lache ich Chloe entgegen doch sie schaut mich streng an.   
„Max, ich will dich wieder mit nach Hause nehmen, dafür brauchst du Energie und wenn ich dir das Essen rein prügeln muss, dann tue ich es. Also hör auf zu quatschen und mach den Mund auf!“ ich rolle die Augen, beiße von dem Brot ab und bekomme einen Kuss auf die Stirn sowie ein breites Grinsen.   
„Ich wusste doch, dass du mir eines Tages noch aus der Hand fressen wirst Caulfield!“ in Chloes Stimme schwingt ein Lachen mit das mich ansteckt.   
So frühstücken wir weiter bis alles aufgegessen ist.   
„Ich tue alles was nötig ist um wieder zu dir zurück zu können!“ sage ich ernst und schaue meiner Partnerin tief in die Augen.   
Ich will sie gerade wieder zu mir heran ziehen da klopft es. Hendrik kommt rein.   
„Guten Morgen die Damen, Max, bist du bereit? Es ist herrliches Wetter, ich dachte mir, dass wir vielleicht einen kleinen Spaziergang draußen versuchen, da lässt es sich besser reden.“ Der Gedanke an frische Luft kommt mir sehr gelegen und so stimme ich zu, doch dann sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel wie Chloe nervös hin und her trippelt.   
„Was ist los?“ frage ich sie.   
„Ich...wäre es okay, wenn ich kurz nach Hause fahre und nach Mom sehe?“ sie senkt den Blick.  
„Aber natürlich, solange du wieder kommst!“ ich sehe sie an.   
Ihr Blick trifft meinen und sie merkt, dass das kein Scherz von mir ist. 

„Natürlich, spätestens um 12 wenn Visite ist bin ich wieder hier, okay?“ ich nicke und ziehe sie zu mir um mir einen Kuss abzuholen.   
Wir verlassen zu dritt das Zimmer, ich bin nur froh, dass ich mich heute früh umgezogen habe. Chloe hatte nicht nur für sich, sondern auch mir neue Kleidung mitbringen lassen.   
Ich erreiche mit Hendrik einen kleinen Garten in der Mitte des Krankenhauses und lasse mich mit ihm auf einer Bank nieder.   
„Na das sah ja schon sehr gut aus, noch etwas wackelig, aber dein Körper scheint sich insgesamt gut zu erholen.“ seine braunen Augen treffen meine.   
Ich bin nervös. Ich bin zwar schon therapieerfahren, aber sich auf jemand neuen einlassen ist immer etwas schwierig. Er lehnt sich zurück, nimmt eine entspannte Haltung auf der Bank ein.   
„So, worüber wollen wir reden?“ fragt er mich ruhig und beiläufig.   
Ich zucke etwas zusammen.   
„Ich vermute, ich muss jetzt über den....über meinen...naja...ähm...“ ich stottere nervös und spiele wieder an meinem Verband herum.   
„Nein! Das musst du nicht!“ mein Kopf schnellt bei seiner Antwort zur Seite um ihn anzublicken.   
„Hör zu, ich weiß, dass es vielen darauf ankommt schnell das Resultat zu behandeln und die Ursache anzupacken. Aber ich halte davon nichts. Ich möchte dich erst einmal kennen lernen. Wie soll ich versuchen dir zu helfen, wenn ich dich gar nicht verstehe?“ ich verstehe und nicke.   
„Ich...ich weiß nicht wo ich anfange soll. Mir fällt es schwer über mich selber zu reden.“ ich schlucke, ich weiß, dass das ein gefundenes Fressen für Therapeuten ist.   
Doch Hendrik reagiert auch hier wieder anders als ich es bisher kenne.   
„Okay, kein Problem. Dann machen wir das alte Frage-Antwort Spiel?“ fragt er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.   
Ich denke ich mag ihn. Ich nicke.  
„Also wie haben Chloe und du euch kennen gelernt?“ und ich muss schmunzeln.   
Ich erzähle ihm die Geschichte von uns beiden bis zu dem Punkt an dem ich nach Seattle musste.

„Ich denke, dass ist eine gute Stelle um für heute Schluss zu machen, wir sind nun auch schon lange unterwegs. Komm,ich bringe dich zurück in dein Zimmer.“ sagt er und hilft mir etwas beim Aufstehen, das Laufen kriege ich dann gut alleine hin.   
Zurück im Zimmer merke ich dann doch wie anstrengend das war, aber ich fühle mich wirklich gut mit Hendrik zu reden und an die Geschichte von Chloes und meinem Beginn zurück zu denken war sehr schön.   
„Also Max, morgen und übermorgen würde ich dich gerne jeweils um 17 Uhr sehen. Wenn du dann schon entlassen bist melde dich bitte einfach auf der Station und solltest du noch hier bleiben müssen hole ich dich ab. Und denk bitte an die Tabletten, die sollen dich unterstützen, okay?“  
„Ja werde ich, vielen Dank Hendrik.“ ich lächeln ihn an und er nickt und geht. 

Das erste Mal seit ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin bin ich alleine ohne panisch zu sein. Ich gehe in Gedanken die letzten Tage durch. Doch da klopft es auch schon wieder und der Arzt und eine Schwester kommen herein. Mein Puls und Blutdruck werden noch einmal überprüft und die Wunde neu verbunden.   
„Also Miss Caulfield, anhand der Ergebnisse und einem Gespräch mit Herrn Flynn wüsste ich nicht was dagegen spricht wenn Sie nach Hause gehen.“ er lächelt mich an und ich schlucke. „Wenn Sie Donnerstag bei Herrn Flynn waren kommen Sie danach bitte noch einmal zur Wundversorgung. Wenn von Ihrer Seite nichts mehr ist würde ich mich verabschieden.“ Er sieht mich fragend an.   
„Nein, alles klar, vielen Dank!“  
„Alles Gute Miss Caulfield!“ und damit geht der Arzt.   
Ich bin so erleichtert, dass ich wieder nach Hause darf. Nach Hause zu Chloe. Und ich will es nicht, aber ich fange wieder an zu weinen. In dem Moment kommt Chloe rein gestürmt, sie hat einen roten Kopf.   
„Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin!“ sie sieht mich an und mit sorgenvollen Blick stürmt sie auf mich zu. „Was ist passiert?“ ihre Stimme zittert vor Sorge.   
„Ich...ich darf zu dir nach Hause!“ flüstere ich und da schießen Chloes Arme um mich herum und ich werde fest an sie gedrückt.   
„Oh Gott sei dank!“ sagt sie und fängt auch an zu weinen.   
„Los Punk Ass, lass uns von hier verschwinden!“


	24. Schritt für Schritt

„Los Punk Ass, lass uns von hier verschwinden!“ sagt sie in mein Ohr und ich tue nichts lieber als das.   
Ich befreie Max aus meiner Umarmung und nehme ihre Hand. Wir laufen sehr langsam, am liebsten würde ich sie auf den Arm nehmen und so schnell wie möglich dieses Ort verlassen, doch ich muss geduldig sein. „Mit vielen Dingen“ schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Ich sehe zu Max die neben mir läuft, ihre Haut ist noch immer blass, der Verband an ihrem Arm ist wie ein Mahnmal und sie hat tiefe Ringe unter ihren Augen.  
Wir erreichen den Parkplatz wo ich meinen Truck geparkt habe, ich setze Max auf den Beifahrersitz und während ich das Auto umkreise um einzusteigen rufe ich zu Hause an.  
„Mom, wir kommen nach Hause!“ sage ich nur und höre ihr erleichtertes Seufzen.  
Ich steige ein und schaue zu Max. Ihr Anblick macht mir Sorgen.   
„Was ist los?“ frage ich so behutsam ich kann.   
Sie schaut mich an und ihr Blick liegt so voller Schmerz, dass es mir weh tut.  
„Du siehst so verdammt fertig aus“ sagt sie. Ich blinzel irritiert. „Du siehst wegen mir so fertig aus. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich....weiß nicht, wie ich das jemals wieder gut machen kann...“sie fängt an zu weinen.   
„Max! Sieh mich an!“ ich warte bis ihre Augen meine Treffen. „Ich würde lügen wenn ich sage, dass ich nicht hella sauer auf dich bin. Aber, und das ist das wichtig und du solltest jetzt besser genau zuhören, ich bin für dich da und wir werden das hinbekommen. Es wird nicht einfach aber ich liebe dich. Du hast mir eine scheiß Angst eingejagt, aber du bist hier. Du bist bei mir und das ist alles was zählt. Alles andere schaffen wir schon! Und jetzt lass uns nach Hause fahren!“ und ich starte den Motor.   
„Danke, dass du mich trotz allem noch liebst!“ flüstert sie.   
Ich schalte den Motor aus und steige aus. Ich umrunde das Auto und reiße die Beifahrertür auf. Max schaut mich mit großen, feuchten Augen an und ich nehme ihr Gesicht in meine Hände.  
„Max Caulfield, ich werde niemals aufhören dich zu lieben!“ sie nickt und ich wische ihre Tränen weg.  
Meine Lippen presse ich sanft auf ihre Stirn und mache mich wieder auf den Weg zum Fahrersitz.   
Während der Fahrt schaut Max nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Auch ich gebe mich meinen Gedanken hin. Von jemanden zu hören, dass er sich umbringe wollte ist die eine Sachen, dabei zuzusehen eine ganz andere. Wir kommen an und steigen aus. Max stellt sich vor mein Motorrad.   
„Ist das deines?“ fragt sie und ich stelle mich neben sie.   
„Jup“  
„Das sieht echt toll aus.“ Sie nimmt meine Hand. „Pass bitte immer gut auf, wenn du damit unterwegs bist, ja?“ ich sehe sie an.   
Die Wut die sie neulich hatte scheint verschwunden zu sein und zurück bleibt Sorge.   
„Vielleicht kommst du eines Tages mit mir mit, dann siehst du, dass es gar nicht so gefährlich ist wie du denkst.“ ich versuche zuversichtlich zu lächeln.  
„Mal sehen!“ sagt sie und wir gehen weiter Richtung Hauseingang.   
Max schaut die Treppen nach oben.  
„Komm, ich nehm dich Huckepack!“ sage ich und mache mich bereit.   
Doch Max schaut ernst.  
„Nein, ich muss das alleine schaffen!“ erwidert sie und ich spüre Wut in mir hoch kommen.  
„Ist das nicht genau der Grund warum wir gerade hier stehen?“ knurre ich und möchte mir am liebsten auf die Zunge beißen. Ich sehe zu Max. „Tut mir leid!“ nuschel ich.  
„Nein, entschuldige dich bitte nicht dafür, dass du sauer auf mich bist. Du hast alles Recht dazu. Aber ich meinte das anders. Schau, sieh die Treppe symbolisch.“ ich lege den Kopf schief und sie lächelt. „Das ist ein bisschen wie die Hürde zurück in mein Leben, in unser Leben. Ich muss es überwinden, ich muss es anpacken, verstehst du?“ ich bin mir nicht sicher.  
„Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass ich das verstehe. Das heißt du musst alleine diese scheiß Treppe hoch laufen um dir selber zu beweisen, dass du das was am Ende auf dich wartet, willst?“ versuche ich ihren Gedanken zu folgen.   
„Yeah, ich denke, dass umreißt es. Aber nur weil ich aus eigener Kraft da hoch muss, heißt das nicht, also....das“ sie hält mir ihre Hand hin und ich greife sie und bekomme dafür ein liebevolles Max Lächeln. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich dabei nicht an meiner Seite haben möchte!“ beendet sie endlich ihren Satz und wir laufen Hand in Hand nach oben.   
Lassen uns Zeit und machen Pausen, doch schließlich sind wir oben. Max zittert am ganzen Körper vor Erschöpfung und die letzte Treppe habe ich sie gestützt, aber sie sieht so zufrieden mit sich selber aus. Ich öffne die Tür und Joyce, Kate und Vic warten im Wohnzimmer. Max und ich setzen uns auf die Couch.  
Unsere beiden Freundinnen erzählen uns, dass sie erst einmal nach Seattle zu Victorias Eltern ziehen werden und dann weiter sehen. Der Flieger geht heute Abend, sie wollten aber noch nach Max sehen. Mom bleibt fürs erste hier bei uns. Dann kann sie auch ein Auge auf Max haben, wenn ich wieder in die Werkstatt gehe. Ich glaube zwar, dass Max stabil ist, aber ich fühle mich wohler, wenn sie etwas beobachtet wird, bis ich mir sicher bin.  
Wir bestellen Pizza und versuchen den Tag so normal wie möglich zu verbringen. Jedoch erwähnt keiner von uns das Erdbeben oder Arcadia Bay. Die Pizza kommt an und Mom und Max decken den Tisch während ich bezahle. Doch bevor es mir einfällt höre ich schon Max aus der Küche rufen.   
„Was ist das?“ ich ziehe die Schultern ein. Ich gehe zu ihr in die Küche.   
„Hast du Schlösser eingebaut und unsere Messer weggesperrt?“ die Augen meiner Partnerin sind weit aufgerissen.   
„Ich...hör zu...ich will einfach nicht.“ Ich schlucke „es ist vorübergehend bis ich mir sicher bin, dass es dir wieder gut geht, okay?“ ich mache mich darauf gefasst, dass sie mich anschreit.   
Doch sie nickt nur und nimmt mir die Pizzen aus der Hand. Ich hole Gläser und da steht Max plötzlich hinter mir. Sie umarmt mich und ihr Kopf ruht zwischen meinen Schulterblättern.   
„Danke, dass du auf mich aufpasst. Ich werde so hart wie möglich daran arbeiten, dass du keine Angst mehr um mich haben musst.“ ich spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen, doch bevor ich etwas antworten kann sitzt Max schon wieder im Wohnzimmer bei den anderen.

Wir bringen Kate und Victoria zur Tür, die beiden machen sich auf den Weg nach Seattle. Victoria umarmt Max und scheint ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Max schaut konzentriert und nickt in der Umarmung. Dann geht Kate zu Max und Victoria zu mir. Sie nimmt mich kurz in den Arm.   
„Pass gut auf den Hipster auf!“ sagt sie leise.   
„Mache ich!“ antworte ich ihr.   
Unsere Augen treffen sich und ich kann nichts mehr von der einst biestigen Königin von Blackwell erkennen.

Endlich liegt Max wieder in meinem Armen, in unserem Bett. Sie hat mich zu sich heran gezogen und ich genieße ihre Nähe.   
„Bist du noch wach?“ fragt mich meine Fotografin in der Dunkelheit.   
„Ja!“ flüstere ich in ihren Nacken. Sie schweigt, scheint zu überlegen. „Was ist los?“ setze ich nach.  
„Wie hast du mich so schnell retten können?“ ihre Stimme klingt unsicher.   
„Fuck!“ sie dreht sich um und sieht mich fragend an.   
Ich seufze und erzähle ihr von meinen Träumen mit dem Schmetterling. Als ich fertig bin sehe ich sie an, versuche in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, doch es ist wie versteinert.  
„Bist du sauer auf mich, dass ich dir vorher nichts davon erzählt habe?“ versuche ich ihr Schweigen zu deuten.   
Da scheint etwas bei ihr zu passieren, sie rollt sich zusammen und fängt bitterlich an zu weinen. Ich weiß gar nicht wohin mit dieser heftigen Reaktion, also halte ich sie einfach fest. Ich halte sie bis das Schluchzen und das Zittern aufhört. Übrig bleiben Tränen und immerzu die gleichen Worte, die sie wie ein Mantra vor sich hin flüstert.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass du das sehen musstest!“  
Ich halte sie weiter in meinen Armen, streiche ihr über den Rücken und lasse ihren Kopf an meiner Brust ruhen. Mir wird bewusst, wie oft sie mich hat sterben sehen und mich überkommt eine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken, wie viel das in ihr kaputt gemacht haben muss.  
Als sie sich endlich beruhigt hat küsse ich sie auf die Stirn.   
„Mach es einfach nie wieder, okay?“ sage ich so sanft wie möglich und sie nickt.   
Wir halte uns gegenseitig fest wie zwei Ertrinkende während die Dunkelheit der Nacht uns langsam einschlafen lässt.

********************************************************************************  
Ich sehe mich um. Ich kenne diesen Ort. Es ist der Bunker. Ich erinnere mich als ich damals mit Max hier herunter kam und wir die verstörende Wahrheit über Rachel und Jefferson heraus gefunden haben. Ich sitze auf dem Stuhl und vor mir auf der Couch ist Max. Ihr Blick geht durch mich hindurch. Ich will zu ihr doch ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich will ihr etwas sagen, doch ich kann nicht sprechen. Ich sehe wie sich ein Wunde an ihrem Handgelenk öffnet und das Blut anfängt heraus zu laufen, erst langsam, dann immer schneller.  
Die weiße Couch ist schon komplett rot und die Augen von Max flackern. Ich will irgendwas tun und spüre wie mein Körper anfängt zu zittern.   
********************************************************************************

„Chloe, wach auf!“ höre ich die Stimme von Max und reiße die Augen auf.   
Mein Lungen pumpen hektisch Luft in meinen Körper als ob ich gerannt wäre. Verwirrt blicke ich mich um. Max legt eine Hand auf meine Wange. Ich beruhige mich und sehe sie an.  
„Hattest du einen Albtraum?“ ich kann als Antwort nur nicken und Max zieht mich enger an sich heran.  
Sie nimmt meine Hand und legt sie sich übers Herz. Ich schließe die Auge und spüre ihren ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Herzschlag und ich merke wie ich mich entspanne.   
„Besser?“ fragt mich Max leise.  
„Ja, viel!“ und ich nehme ihre Hand und lege sie über mein Herz.   
Sie lächelt mich an. Es ist das ehrlichste Lächel was ich seit Wochen von ihr gesehen habe.  
„Ich liebe dich!“ flüstere ich und dann berühren sich unsere Lippen und kurz fallen alle Sorgen und Ängste von mir ab.

Das erste orange schiebt sich durch das Fenster und ich erwache. Max schläft tief und fest und sieht entspannt aus. Ich würde sie gerne küssen, aber ich habe Angst sie zu wecken. Ich schleiche mich aus dem Schlafzimmer und sehe das Mom schon wach ist. Sie sitzt auf der Couch und starrt auf den Laptop Bildschirm. Im Hintergrund läuft der Fernseher. Ich setze mich zu ihr und erstarre. Es läuft ein Bericht über Arcadia Bay.   
„Sie haben mit Suchen aufgehört“ Moms Stimme ist gebrochen und ich höre, dass sie den Tränen nahe ist.  
„Was...was soll das heißen?“ ich kann nur flüstern.   
Ich lege meinen Arm um sie und sie hält mich fest.   
„Es ist alles zerstört, sie haben nicht einen Überlebenden gefunden. Sie werden die Stadt auch nicht mehr errichten. Arcadia Bay ist Geschichte.“ und sie weint und ich mit ihr. Wir halten uns fest und weinen gemeinsam. Auf dem Bildschirm des Laptops sind Namen verteilt. Die Namen der Geborgenen. Ich sehe Davids Namen und ein Klumpen bildet sich in mir.  
„Mom, es tut mir so leid!“ sage ich nah an ihr Ohr, sie hält mich fester und schluchzt. 

Wir beide hören ein erschrockenes Luft hole und blicken uns zusammen um. Max steht hinter uns, starrt entsetzt auf den Bildschirm. Sie wird bleich und rennt ins Badezimmer.  
„Scheiße Max!“ rufe ich und sprinte hinterher.   
Mom ist direkt hinter mir. Max hockt vor der Toilette und übergibt sich als wir rein kommen. Ohne Vorwarnung lässt sie sich zur Seite fallen und landet hart auf dem Boden. Sie bleibt zusammengerollt liegen, presst sich die Hände auf die Ohren und wimmert vor sich hin.  
Mom steht in der Tür während ich über Max gebeugt hocke und versuche sie zu beruhigen.  
„Komm schon, steh auf Max, bitte komm hoch!“ flehe ich sie an.   
Ich sehe hilflos zu Mom und klettere über Max und lege ihren Kopf in meinen Schoß, ich fahre ihr vorsichtig übers Haar. Sie hat die Augen fest geschlossen und murmelt vor sich hin. Mom setzt sich zu uns auf den Boden und hat eine Hand auf Maxs Bein gelegt.   
„Wir sind hier bei dir Liebes!“ sagt sie und ich bin unfähig die richtigen Worte zu finden.   
Das ist alles so abgefuckt.

Das Murmeln wird langsam leiser, der starre Blick weicht auf und Tränen sammeln sich in ihren Augen, sie nimmt die Hände von ihren Ohren und krallt sie in meine Hüfte und fängt an zu weinen.  
„Max?“ frage ich vorsichtig.  
„Es tut mir so leid!“ schluchzt sie in meinen Schoß.   
Mom zieht scharf die Luft ein, sieht mich fragend an und in ihrem Blick liegen Sorgen.   
„Ist okay Max! Wir sind hier bei dir! Mom und ich sind hier!“ murmel ich und lege eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Ihr ganzer Körper scheint in meinem Schoß zu vibrieren.   
„Komm Max, wir stehen mal etwas auf, ja?“ sie schluchzt weiter in meinen Schoß, bewegt sich aber etwas.   
Ich stütze sie und bringe sie ins Bett, dann lege ich mich zu ihr und ihr Körper verschmilzt sofort mit meinem. Sie liegt eng an mich gekuschelt, ihr Kopf ruht auf meiner Brust, ihre Arme umschlingen mich halt suchend.   
Kommentarlos legt Mom sich hinter Max und umarmt uns beide, sodass sie und ich Max in unserer Mitte haben. Und so liegen wir, weinen alle drei und halten uns gegenseitig.

Mein Wecker klingelt.   
„Max, wir müssen zu Hendrik!“ ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie mich hören kann.   
Ihr Blick ist leer und weit weg. „Schaffst du es aufzustehen?“ ich spüre Angst in mir.  
Was passiert wenn ich sie nicht dazu bringen kann, werden sie sie dann holen kommen? Doch sie nickt und kurze Zeit später stehen wir alle drei.   
„Soll ich euch begleiten?“ fragt Mom mit zittriger Stimme.   
Ich sehe zu Max, doch sie reagiert nicht.   
„Gerne“ antworte ich und so machen wir uns zu dritt auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. 

Hendrik zieht besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen und ich lasse Max kurz in Moms Armen und laufe ihm entgegen.   
„Wir haben heute erfahren, dass Arcadia Bay vollständig zerstört ist und nicht mehr aufgebaut wird. Es gibt keine Überlebenden!“ beende ich meine Bericht mit brüchiger Stimme.   
„Okay, ich verstehe. Wollen deine Mutter und du auch mit rein kommen?“ fragt er mit sanfter Stimme.   
Ich sehe Mom an, sie sieht wieder deutlich gefasster aus.   
„Nein Danke, wir machen uns mehr Sorgen um Max, sie hat es nicht gut verkraftet.“ich lasse den Kopf sinken.   
„Gut, aber fühlt euch beide bitte jederzeit eingeladen.“ und dann holt er Max.   
Er redet mit ihr doch sie lässt den Kopf unten. Sanft legt er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und führt sie in ein Zimmer. Ich gehe zu Mom.  
„Das alles hat Max ganz schön aus der Bahn geworfen!“ sagt sie und sieht Max nachdenklich hinterher.   
„Yeah, war alles hella viel!“ ich reibe mir nervös im Nacken und hole tief Luft.   
„Mom, es...ich....es tut mir leid....das du David verloren hast. Ich....ich weiß ich war nicht immer....“ ich spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen und ich werde unterbrochen.   
„Liebling nicht. Tu dir das nicht an. Ihr habt doch noch euren Weg gefunden und...“ sie fängt an zu weinen. Ich nehme sie in den Arm.  
„Du bleibst erst Mal bei uns, okay?“ frage ich und sie schaut mich an.  
„Wenn das für euch okay ist?“ fragt sie unsicher.   
„Natürlich! Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich noch habe. Ich liebe dich Mom!“ flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr und sie umarmt mich etwas fester. 

Wir sitzen eng an eng nebeneinander und genießen die Gegenwart der anderen als plötzlich ein lauter Schrei aus dem Behandlungszimmer ertönt in dem Max ist. Ich drehe meinen Kopf in die Richtung und ehe ich weiß was passiert stehe ich in der Tür.   
Max steht wie ein gehetztes Tier in der Ecke, mit wild aufgerissenen Augen. Hendrik steht vor ihr, beide Hände erhoben und ein Pfleger kommt hinter mir herein und überreicht ihm eine Spritze.   
„Stopp!“ schreie ich als er mit der Spritze in der Hand auf Max zugeht.   
Er schaut mich an, ich sehe eine rote Stelle in seinem Gesicht.   
„Was ist hier los? Nimm das Ding von ihr weg!“ ich gehe langsam auf Max zu, sie scheint mich gar nicht wahrzunehmen.   
Ihr Blick ist an die Spritze geheftet, sie atmet panisch und ihre Augen zucken nervös und ängstlich.  
Hendrik sieht mich skeptisch an während ich mich langsam weiter Max nähere.   
„Wir haben über Arcadia Bay gesprochen und über Blackwell und sie hat sich immer mehr in sich zurück gezogen. Als ich sie dann versucht habe per Körperkontakt zurück zu holen ist sie hoch geschreckt und hat mich geschlagen und geschrien.“ beendet er seinen Bericht.  
„Wo hast du sie angefasst!“ ich ahne was passiert ist.   
„Chloe, ich habe nichts....“ doch ich unterbreche ihn.   
„Das meine ich nicht. Hast du sie an einem Handgelenken angefasst?“ er schaut noch verwirrter.   
„Ähm ja, an beiden.Wieso?“ fragt er.  
„Shit“ murmel ich und seufze.   
„Max, ich bin es. Ich bin bei dir. Ganz ruhig Baby, ich bin da“ und dann erreiche ich sie.   
Ich drücke sie an mich und sofort weicht die ganze Anspannung aus ihr heraus. Sie schluchzt und hält sich an mir fest.   
„Ist gut Max, du bist in Sicherheit. Schau mich an. Ich bin hier bei dir.“ flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr.  
Tatsächlich sieht sie mich an. Ich streiche ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.   
„Max alles gut. Das war nur Hendrik, es ist alles gut, okay?“ sie weint und nickt und sieht sich um. Bis sie Hendriks Gesicht sieht.  
„Oh nein, das wollte ich nicht, es tut mir so leid, es....“ ihr Blick wandert zu der Spritze die Hendrik in seiner Hand hält und sie fängt an zu zittern.   
„Bitte....bitte nicht!“ jammert Max und der Schmerz und die Angst in ihrer Stimme schneiden mir tief in die Seele, sie klammert sich noch fester an mich und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meiner Schulter.   
„Ist das nötig?“ frage ich und Hendrik schüttelt den Kopf und gibt die Spritze zurück.  
„Max, kannst du mich bitte ansehen?“ fragt er mit beruhigender Stimme. „Die Spritze ist weg, ich werde dir nichts tun!“ er bleibt auf Abstand stehen und hat beide Hände in der Luft und Max atmet schwer aus und hebt ihr Gesicht zu ihm.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Es tut mir leid, okay?“ er ist ganz ruhig und in seiner Stimme schwingt etwas Unsicherheit mit.   
„Ich....es tut mir so leid....ich wollte das nicht!“ stottert Max in meinen Armen. Ich streiche ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.   
„Das ist kein Problem, alles gut, mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf. Ich glaube wir sollten für heute Schluss machen und damit du dich beruhigen kannst, okay?“ Max reagiert mit einem Nicken.   
„Chloe, kannst du noch kurz hier bleiben?“ höre ich Hendriks Stimme als ich Max langsam Richtung Tür schiebe.  
Max Hand die in meiner liegt erhöht den Druck. Ich stehe mit ihr vor der Tür und nehme ihr Gesicht in meine Hände, lege meine Stirn an ihre.   
„Mom wartet vor der Tür, bleib bei ihr, ich bin gleich wieder da, okay?“ nervös zucken ihre Augen und ich seufze. „Max, ich beeile mich. Es ist alles gut, okay?“ ich lächel sie an in der Hoffnung, dass sie das etwas beruhigt.   
Sie schnieft und nickt. Vor der Tür bringe ich sie zu Mom und Max wirft sich sofort in ihre Arme. Ich schließe die Tür wieder, verschränke die Arme und sehe Hendrik an.  
„Chloe, setz dich bitte“ sagt er höflich und ich setze mich auf den angebotenen Stuhl. „Wir haben ein Problem!“ und der Mann mir gegenüber lässt den Kopf etwas hängen.  
Ich spüre wie ich mich verkrampfe und sehe ihn nur fragend an.   
„Hör zu, ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Deine Freundin ist gerade eine Gefahr, für sich und für andere. Ihr Zustand scheint sich seit dem Verlassen des Krankenhauses verschlechtert zu haben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie sinnvoll es ist sie nach Hause zu lassen.“ bei seinen Worten reiße ich die Augen auf und merke wie Wut in mir hoch steigt. Ich fange an zu zittern und kann mich nur schwer beherrschen ihn nicht anzuschreien.   
„Was zur Hölle soll das heißen?“ knurre ich. Wieder hebt er abwehrend die Hände.   
„Ich will euch nicht trennen. Aber ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. Um Max und auch um dich. Ihre Reaktion war heftig. Ich denke sie hat PTBS, das ist...“  
„Ich weiß verdammt noch mal ganz genau was das ist. Die Frage ist wie du ihr helfen willst. Und sie weg sperren kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!“ ich höre selber wie meine Stimme immer lauter und düsterer wird. Er seufzt.  
„Niemand will sie weg sperren. Ich denke, dass das Erdbeben und die Zerstörung eurer Heimat das erlebte Trauma des Tornados wiedererweckt hat. Das erklärt aber nicht die heftige Reaktion auf meine Berührung. Und woher wusstest du, dass ich sie an den Handgelenken angefasst habe? Ist da noch mehr?“ er sieht mich eindringlich an. Ich kaue auf meiner Unterlippe. Soll ich ihm von der Dunkelkammer erzählen? Ich glaube es wäre wichtig für Max darüber zu reden, aber das muss sie selber tun.  
„Ich....ich kann nicht, das muss sie dir selber erzählen, wenn sie soweit ist.“ ich vermeide den Augenkontakt und Hendrik seufzt verzweifelt.  
„Chloe, es ist wichtig!“ sagt er mit Nachdruck. Ich glaube ihm, dass das wirklich wichtig für ihn ist.   
„Ich kann versuchen mit ihr zu reden, dass sie mit dir darüber spricht, aber ich kann es nicht für sie machen.“ meine Kiefer pressen sich aufeinander. Ich bin so hin und her gerissen.   
„Okay! Können wir das Setting ändern? Ich würde die Sitzungen gerne zu euch verschieben und ich möchte dich bitten dabei zu sein. Du scheinst sie beruhigen zu können und ich glaube sie braucht einen vertrauteren Rahmen. Wäre das möglich?“ ich höre, dass er nicht zufrieden ist.  
„Ja klar, das können wir machen.“antworte ich.   
„Okay, dann komme ich morgen zu euch. Aber ich kann dann erst um 18 Uhr, dann seid ihr meine letzten Patienten. Ich muss ein paar Sachen klären, aber das kriege ich schon irgendwie hin.“ ich stehe auf. „Eine Sache noch Chloe!“ ich bleibe stehen und höre was er noch zu sagen hat. „Sollte irgendwas passieren, irgendwas aus dem du sie nicht raus holen kannst oder was auch immer, zögere nicht mich anzurufen.“ er reicht mir einen Zettel mit einer Nummer. Ich schlucke etwas und nehme ihm den Zettel ab.  
„Danke! Darf ich etwas fragen?“ er sieht gespannt zu mir hoch und wartet, dass ich weiter spreche. „Wieso hängst du dich bei ihr so rein und nun sag nicht, dass du das für alle machst.“ er lächelt traurig.   
„Ein anderes Mal Chloe!“ seine Stimme klingt brüchig. Ich nicke nur und verlasse den Raum.   
Max und Mom sitzen im Wartebereich und halten sich in den Armen, beide weinen leise. Als Max mich sieht springt sie auf und wirft sich mir in die Arme.   
„Bitte sag mir, dass du mich mitnehmen darfst!“ sagt sie mit dünner Stimme. Ich drücke sie fest an mich.   
„Ja, los wir gehen nach Hause!“ und ich nehme sie an der Hand.   
Mom kommt zu uns und wir gehen zu dritt zum Truck.   
Während der Rückfahrt erzähle ich den beiden, was ich mit Hendrik ausgemacht habe. Max legt eine Hand auf mein Knie und als ich kurz zu ihr blicke sieht sie erleichtert aus und lächelt mich an.

Ich stehe im Badezimmer und fange an mir die Zähne zu putzen, Max kommt dazu und stellt sich dicht an mich. Ich sehe im Spiegel mein breites Grinsen. Max greift meine freie Hand und legt sie sich auf die Hüfte, da wo ihr Tattoo ist und unsere Augen treffen sich im Spiegel. Sie lehnt sich an mich und ich halte sie.

Wir liegen im Bett und sehen uns an. Ich merke wie meine Gedanken zu dem Gespräch mit Hendrik abdriften. Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Hüfte und ich kehre ins hier und jetzt zurück.  
„Was ist los?“ fragt mich Max, ihre Augen wirken besorgt.   
„Ich....puh, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll.“ Max Hand zuckt von mir weg und Panik steigt in ihre Augen.   
Ich nehme schnell ihre Hand und halte sie fest, lasse meinen Daumen über ihren Handrücken kreisen.   
„Ich glaube du solltest mit Hendrik über....die...über die Dunkelkammer reden.Ich bin auch bei dir.“ ich versuche in den blauen Augen meiner Partnerin zu lesen.  
„Und den ganzen Zeitreisekram? Chloe, das wird er mir nie glauben, dann... ich glaube dann wird er mich wirklich weg bringen lassen“ bei dem Gedanken wird sie ganz blass.  
„Hey, nein. Ohne die Zeitreise. Du hast mir damals erzählt, dass David dich gerettet hat. Erzähl das doch einfach. Nichts davon das dieser Bastard mich zuvor erschossen hat und das alles. Wir tun einfach so als ob du alleine auf dem Schrottplatz warst und er dich da geholt hat. Es wird keiner deine Geschichte widerlegen.“ sie sieht nachdenklich aus. Ich nehme ihre Hand und küsse sie sanft. Das sorgt für ein leises Kichern bei Max. Und in diesem Moment ist es für mich das schönste Geräusch auf Erden.   
„Okay“ sagt sie schließlich. „Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du dabei sein willst wenn ich es erzähle?“ Ich muss schlucken und schweige.   
„Ist schon okay, ehrlich. Ich schaffe das, ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist“ sagt Max und küsst mich sanft auf den Mund. „Verdammt Price“schimpfe ich mich selber.  
„Max, ich will, ich werde das schaffen, für dich, ich kriege das hin“ ich merke wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen. Max legt eine Hand auf meine Wange.  
„Chloe! Du musst das nicht tun. Du musst uns beide nicht wieder dort sehen! Ich schaffe das. Ich...ich muss es schaffen auch wieder stark zu sein.“ ihre Stimme ist klar und entschlossen und ich kann mich nicht länger kontrollieren.   
Ich fange an zu weinen und sie kommt etwas näher, hält mich fest. Sie hat verdammt recht, immer wenn sie von der Dunkelkammer erzählt denke ich nicht nur an sie, sondern auch an Rachel.  
„Es tut mir leid!“ schluchze ich in ihre Umarmung.   
„Chloe Elizabeth Price, Schluss damit!“ und sie küsst mich auf die Stirn.  
„Ich liebe dich!“ flüstert Max und unsere Lippen treffen sich.   
Sie wandert mit ihren Lippen weiter, küsst sich meinen Hals hinab und ich merke wie ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme und vergesse zu atmen.  
„Und morgen gehst du mal wieder arbeiten, okay? Ich komme schon klar und Joyce ist ja auch noch hier!“ flüstert sie mir ins Ohr.   
Ich lege meine Hände auf ihre Schultern, schiebe sie etwas weg und sehe sie an.  
„Willst du das wirklich?“ frage ich unsicher. Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.   
„Jap!“ sagt sie schnell.  
„Okay, aber nur wenn du mir versprichst mich jederzeit anzurufen wenn dir danach ist und du bist gefälligst hier wenn ich nach Hause komme!“ ich setze meinen strengsten Blick auf und sie lacht.   
„Deal!“ und dann dreht Max sich um, und nimmt meinen Arm und zieht mich an sich heran.   
Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken. Spüre ihre Wärme und rieche sie und ich bin zufrieden. Sie bekommt ihren gute Nacht Kuss in den Nacken und seufzt auf.

\-------------------

Ich öffne die Augen und sehe mich um. Es ist dunkel in unserem Schlafzimmer. Ich greife nach meinem Handy und schaue auf die Uhr. Es ist kurz nach 5. Ich überlege was mich geweckt hat. Ich sehe zu Max und schrecke hoch. Das Bett neben mir ist leer. Ich stehe auf und schleiche auf Zehenspitzen durch die Wohnung. Das Badezimmer ist offen, Mom schläft im Wohnzimmer, die Küche ist leer. Ich spüre mein Herz rasen. Ich gehe zurück ins Schlafzimmer und entdecke einen Zettel auf der leeren Bettseite von Max.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen,  
ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und bin etwas laufen.  
Ich komme bald wieder!  
Ich liebe dich!“

Ich greife nach meinem Handy und rufe sie an. Ihr Handy vibriert auf ihrem Nachttisch.   
„FUCK!“ rufe ich und höre Bewegung aus dem Wohnzimmer.   
Dann steht Mom auch schon in der Tür.  
„Was ist passiert?“ fragt sie mich gähnend.   
„Max ist weg“ sage ich nur und reiche ihr den Zettel. Ihre Stirn legt sich in Falten.  
„Hmmm, hat sie das schon öfter gemacht?“ fragt sie vorsichtig.   
„Nein....ich...weiß nicht, normalerweise finde ich sie auf der Couch wenn sie nicht schlafen kann, oder dem Balkon. Mom, ich habe solche Angst, dass ihr was passiert.“ ich spüre wie mich Angst und Wut überschwemmen.  
„Sie wird bestimmt bald wieder hier sein. Sie brauchte nur mal etwas frische Luft. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken Liebling. Und hab etwas Vertrauen.“  
„Wieso klingst du so sicher?“ frage ich und da lächelt Mom.   
„Du bist auch immer wieder gekommen! Ich mache uns mal Kaffee, ich nehme an du kommst eh nicht mehr zur Ruhe.“ und sie zwinkert mich an.  
Als mit bewusst wird was genau sie mir gerade gesagt hat merke ich wie mir warm im Gesicht wird. Ich dusche mich und ziehe mich an und dann sitze ich mit ihr in der Küche.   
„Du hast dir früher ständig Sorgen gemacht, wenn ich weg war, oder?“ ich fühle mich zerknirscht.  
„Ich mache mir immer noch ständig Sorgen. Das gehört dazu, wenn man jemanden liebt“ grüne Augen treffen mich und ich muss seufzen.   
Was für ein Lachen sorgt.   
Dann höre ich ein leise das Klappern von Schlüsseln. Ich springe auf und stehe mit verschränkten Armen im Flur. Max schaut mich verwundert an.   
„Guten Morgen!“ sagt sie fröhlich.   
„Weißt du eigentlich was du mir für eine scheiß Angst gemacht hast!“ blaffe ich sie an.   
Sie zuckt erschrocken zusammen.  
„Deswegen habe ich dir einen Zettel geschrieben.“ nuschelt sie leise.   
Ich gehe zügig auf sie zu und sie weicht einen Schritt zurück. Meine Arme schließen sich um sie und ich drücke sie eng an mich.   
„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist und es dir gut geht“ schniefe ich in ihr Ohr.   
Ihre Haare sind nass und kleben an ihr, doch das ist mir egal.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen und war ein bisschen laufen. Und da habe ich dir gleich Frühstück mitgebracht, damit du Energie für die Arbeit hast.“ sie hält eine Tüte hoch die ich vorher nicht bemerkt habe.  
Ich lehne meine Stirn an ihre.   
„Das nächste Mal nimmst du wenigstens dein verdammtes Handy mit damit ich nicht umkomme vor Sorge, verstanden?“ sage ich so streng wie möglich und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.  
Mom sitzt grinsend in der Küche.   
„Guten Morgen Joyce!“ murmelt Max und geht ins Badezimmer um zu duschen.

Ich sitze auf unserem Bett und zeichne in mein Skizzenbuch um mich abzulenken. Mom ist spazieren gegangen und wollte ein bisschen einkaufen um uns nachher Abendbrot zu machen und Max sitzt mit Hendrik im Wohnzimmer. Ich bin nervös und etwas müde. Wieder arbeiten zu gehen war ungewohnt. Aber Alex und der Rest der Gruppe haben mich sehr lieb willkommen geheißen, auch wenn ich noch etwas neben der Spur war. Immer wieder lausche ich, ob ich weinen oder schreien höre um sofort zur Stelle zu sein, wenn Max mich braucht. Ich fühle mich furchtbar nicht bei ihr zu sein, aber ich denke ich wäre ihr keine große Hilfe.  
Ich sehe auf das Buch in meinem Schoß hinab. Ich habe die Dunkelkammer gezeichnet. Diesmal sind Max und Rachel darin. Ich seufze und wische mir die Träne weg die sich den Weg an meiner Wange herab bahnt.

Es klopft und ich packe schnell mein Buch weg. Hendrik steht vor der Tür.  
„Ich glaube Max braucht dich jetzt!“ sagt er nur und macht den Weg frei.   
Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer und Max sitzt weinend auf der Couch. Kommentarlos setze ich mich hinter sie und ziehe sie zu mir heran. Hendrik setzt sich in den Sessel und schaut uns beide an. Ich wiege Max in meinen Armen und sie hält sich an mir fest.  
„Alles gut Max, ich bin hier bei dir. Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Ich liebe dich!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr.  
Ein Räuspern kommt aus Richtung des Sessels.   
„Es tut mir leid, ich muss mir noch das Handgelenk ansehen. Das Krankenhaus hat mir gesagt, dass das die Bedingung ist. Wir wollen sehen, ob alles gut verheilt.“ er schaut betreten weg, das scheint ihm unangenehm zu sein.   
Max löst sich aus meiner Umarmung und setzt sich wieder gerade hin. Ich sitze hinter ihr und Hendrik geht an seine Tasche. Max dreht den Kopf und sieht mich an.   
„Könntest du es...vielleicht...abmachen....bitte.“ stammelt Max leise und hält den Arm mit dem Verband hoch, ihre Hände zittern so furchtbar. Ich nicke und nehme vorsichtig ihren Arm und wickel den Verband ab.  
Der Schnitt ist noch deutlich zu sehen, scheint sich aber nicht zu entzünden. Hendrik kommt zu uns und sieht sich die Wunde genauer an.   
„Okay, das sieht soweit ganz gut aus. Ich denke du kannst nächste Woche vorbei kommen, damit die Fäden gezogen werden können. Ich würde jetzt keinen neuen Verband anlegen wollen, sondern nur ein großes Pflaster. Ist das okay für dich, oder ist dir der Verband lieber?“ seine braune Augen fixieren Maxs Handgelenk und er gibt sich Mühe sie nicht zu berühren.   
„Ein Pflaster reicht“ sagt Max leise.   
Ich muss etwas Lächeln und küsse Max auf den Kopf.   
„Darf ich?“ fragt der Therapeut und hält das große Pflaster hoch.   
Max nickt und er klebt es auf.  
„Gut ihr zwei, dann sehen wir uns Montag wieder. Soll ich her kommen oder wollte ihr ins Krankenhaus kommen?“ Max schaut mich fragend an und ich nicke nur.   
„Mir wäre es lieber wenn du her kommst“ sagt Max schüchtern.   
„Kein Problem, dann machen wir das so“ und damit verabschiedet er sich und geht.   
Max ist schon wieder in meine Arme gekuschelt da treffen sich Hendriks und meine Augen. Er schaut kurz Max und mich an und nickt mir dann zu. Macht ein Telefonzeichen mit den Händen und ich nicke. Er sieht erleichtert aus. Die Tür schließt sich und ich atme laut aus.   
„Wie geht es dir?“ frage ich vorsichtig. Max schaut zu mir hoch.   
„Ich....ein bisschen besser. Ich bin...es wird noch ein langer Weg. Es tut mir leid!“  
„Egal, ich bin bei dir! Immer!“ und bevor sie irgendwas sagen kann küsse ich sie sanft auf die Wange.   
Max lässt sich wieder nach hinten fallen und liegt in meinen Armen. Sie verschränkt ihre Hände in meinen.  
„Uhm...Chloe? Meinst du wir können morgen mit Joyce essen gehen? Wir könnten dich von der Arbeit abholen und...ja“ sie schaut mich an und ich muss grinsen.   
„Sehr gerne Hippie!“ und auch auf dem Gesicht von Max entsteht ein Lächeln.   
Wir sitzen einfach ineinander gekuschelt auf der Couch und ich merke, wie sehr mir ihre Nähe gefehlt hat und seufze.   
„Was ist los?“ holt mich Max aus meinen Gedanken raus.  
„Ich bin froh dir endlich wieder nahe sein zu dürfen“ ihr Gesicht wird ernst. „Ich meine, einfach dich im Arm halten zu dürfen. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen. Ich bin einfach nur froh, ach fuck wie sage ich es am besten? Ich bin einfach froh, dass ich wieder bei dir sein darf, für dich da sein darf und...ja.“ ich merke wie mein Gesicht glüht.   
Max dreht sich aus meiner Umarmung und hockt sich vor mich hin, sieht mir in die Augen.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe Chloe! Und es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid. Ich hab einfach...ähm...ich wollte dir nie weh tun, oder dich ausschließen.“ sie lässt den Kopf sinken und ich bewege langsam meine Hand an ihre Wange. Als ich sie berühre hebt sie wieder den Kopf.  
„Ich habe einfach...alles in mir schreit, dass ich dich nicht verdient habe....das ich deine Liebe, deinen Trost nicht verdient habe und....“ Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen. „Ich werde alles dafür tun wieder gut genug für dich zu sein!“ sie schaut nun ernst.   
Ich ziehe sie in eine Umarmung. Erst versteift sie sich, lässt es dann aber zu.   
„Max, du musst gar nichts tun. Ich liebe dich! So wie du bist, bist du richtig für mich. Wie kann ich dir das nur beweisen? Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch und ich....scheiße Max....hör auf dich selber fertig zu machen! Jeden anderen hätte ich schon die Scheiße aus dem Schädel geschlagen wenn er so über dich sprechen würde.“ Max klammert sich an mich, ich höre sie schniefen.  
„Ich will mich nicht mehr so wertlos fühlen Chloe. Ich will, dass diese Stimmen in mir endlich aufhören. Ich will nicht mehr gegen mich kämpfen....ich will...endlich wieder...ich weiß nicht wie...es ist alles so schwer. Ich fühle mich so verdammt zerbrochen“ ihre Stimme ist nur ein dünnes Flüstern in meinem Ohr und trotzdem bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut und muss schwer schlucken.   
„Dann suchen wir jetzt den richtigen Kleber und setzen dich wieder zusammen!“ und da ist es.   
Das Kichern was ich so sehr liebe. Sie löst sich aus der Umklammerung und sieht mich an. Ihre Augen sind tränennass, aber funkeln.   
„Du bist so ein Idiot Price!“ sagt sie kichernd.   
„Aber ich bin dein Idiot Caulfield!“ antworte ich zwinkernd und dann beugt sie sich vor und küsst mich.   
Meine Hände wandern zu ihrer Hüfte und ich halte sie fest, ihre Hände legen sich um meinen Nacken und sie küsst sich meinen Hals hinab. Ich lege den Kopf zur Seite um ihr mehr Platz zu bieten. Ich seufze auf als ihre Zunge sanft über meine Haut fährt. Die Haustür öffnet sich und Max springt förmlich von der Couch.  
„Schlechtes Timing Mom“denke ich. Max Gesicht ist tief rot was mich grinsen lässt. Ich gehe zu Mom und helfe ihr beim Auspacken. Max erscheint in der Tür zur Küche.   
„Hey Joyce, kann ich dir beim kochen helfen?“ fragt sie und schaut auf die Einkäufe.   
„Klar Liebling, magst du schon mal die Zwiebeln schneiden?“ fragt Mom Max und diese schaut mich nervös an. Ihre Hand wandert zu ihrem Pflaster und sie hält die Wunde umklammert.   
„Chloe, darf ich bitte ein Messer haben?“ fragt Max, ihre Stimme ist dünn und der Blick zum Boden gerichtet.   
Ich schlucke schwer und ich höre wie Mom den Atem anhält als ihr bewusst wird, was gerade vor sich geht.  
„Natürlich...ich....sorry!“ ich öffne die Messerschublade für Max und lasse sie unverschlossen.   
Ich gebe ihr eine Kuss auf die Wange und lasse die beiden in der Küche alleine.   
„Ich muss noch etwas lernen“ sage ich schnell und ziehe mich zurück.   
„Fuck!“ murmel ich als ich die Schlafzimmertür hinter mir schließe. Das mit dem Schloss war eine blöde Idee von mir.

„Das schmeckt phantastisch ihr zwei!“ unterbreche ich die Stille beim Abendbrot die in der Wohnung herrscht, seit Max nach dem Messer gefragt hat.   
Meine beiden Lieblingsfrauen lächeln mich liebevoll an.   
„Ähm...“ stammelt Max los.   
Mom und ich schauen sie an.   
„Ich wollte mich bei euch beiden bedanken. Seit...seit dem Tod von Mom und Dad tut ihr beide alles dafür mich zu unterstützen. Und das...“ sie schluckt schwer, Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen „und das obwohl ich euch damals beim Tod von William im Stich gelassen habe. Es tut mir so leid...“   
„Maxine Caulfield!“ unterbricht Mom sie laut.   
Max und ich schauen sie erschrocken an. Moms Augen funkeln aber ihr Gesicht ist weich. „Hör auf damit! Du hast uns nicht im Stich gelassen. Du warst noch ein Kind und hast nichts falsch gemacht! Max, ich liebe dich als ob du ebenfalls meine Tochter bist, ich würde alles für euch tun.“ auch in Moms Augen sammeln sich nun Tränen.   
Sie sieht nun mich an.   
„Wenn wir gerade schon mal dabei sind. Chloe Liebling, es tut mir leid, dass ich...ich werde nie wieder jemanden zwischen uns kommen lassen. Ich weiß, ich habe nicht immer die richtigen Entscheidungen für uns getroffen, aber die letzten Tage haben mir wieder gezeigt was wirklich in meinem Leben zählt und das bist du!“  
„Ich liebe euch Leute!“ sage ich nur und wir drei fangen an zu weinen.   
Die Situation ist so seltsam das wir kurz danach anfangen zu lachen.

\-------------

„Also Chloe,“ Alex schaut mich ernst an.   
Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass das ein längeres Gespräch wird. Ich schiele auf die Uhr hinter ihr, Max und Mom sind gleich hier um mich abzuholen, damit wir essen gehen können. Ich schaue wieder zu Alex.   
„Ich wollte mal hören wie es dir und Max geht?“ ihr Blick weicht etwas auf.  
„Naja, es ist alles hella hart, aber sie hatte gestern eine gute Sitzung mit ihrem Therapeuten. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl zu wissen, dass meine Heimatstadt nun nicht mehr existiert und...naja...so viele Menschen dabei gestorben sind.“ ich lasse den Kopf erschöpft sinken und es herrscht kurz Stille in dem kleinen Büro in der Werkstatt.   
„Ja, das tut mir leid Chloe, das alles. Du weißt, wenn ich dich irgendwie unterstützen kann musst du nur etwas sagen. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich erstaunt bin, dass du nach....ähm...also letztem Wochenende, dass du so früh wieder hier bist. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin froh, dass meine beste Frau wieder an Bord ist, aber puh, das ist ne harte Zeit für dich und wenn du noch länger Pause brauchst, dann ist es okay.“ sie lächelt mich nun an.   
Ich erwidere ihr Lächeln, ich bin froh, dass sie so viel Verständnis hat und meine Freundin ist.  
„Nein, es ist gut so. Alltag hilft mir und auch Max, denke ich. Und meine Mom ist ja noch da um ein Auge auf sie zu werfen.“ ich zwinkere Alex an die verständnisvoll nickt.   
„Das ist aber nicht der einzige Grund warum ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Ich....und bitte sei ehrlich....ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dir vorstellen kannst in 2 Wochen die Prüfungen abzulegen? Wenn nicht können wir auch gerne noch warten, ich dachte nur, ich muss es dir sagen, dass jetzt die Zeit anfängt wo du deine Ausbildung beendet könntest.“ sie sagt nichts mehr, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie noch mehr sagen möchte.   
Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen wie es weiter geht, wenn ich hier fertig bin mit meiner Ausbildung. Ich grübel.  
„Ich würde das gerne mit Max besprechen, wenn es okay ist?“ frage ich vorsichtig.   
Sie nickt und wieder entsteht eine untypisches Schweigen. Alex schaut mich mit ihren dunkelgrünen Augen an und seufzt.   
„Okay, mit Schweigen kommen wir auch nicht weiter. Wir müssen über das Ende deiner Ausbildung reden.“ ich nicke nur.   
„Chloe ich....du weißt selber wie gut du bist in dem was du hier tust....ich....mit deinem Talent wirst du überall mit Kusshand genommen werden und ich werde dir das beste Zeugnis schreiben das jemals jemand in den Händen hatte.“ ihre Stimme zittert leicht, ebenso wie meine Hände.   
Meine Kiefer sind fest aufeinander gepresst. Ich möchte gerade antworten, doch da redet meine Chefin weiter.   
„Außer...außer du möchtest gerne hier bleiben. Ich meine, ich will dich nicht aufhalten, du könntest in jeder Werkstatt in der gesamten Stadt anfangen und vermutlich können dir die anderen auch mehr bezahlen.“ sie lässt den Kopf etwas sinken und ich schaue sie ungläubig an.   
„Ist das dein hella ernst?“ frage ich aufgeregt. Sie sieht verwirrt zu mir auf. „Du würdest mich hier wirklich richtig einstellen?“ frage ich zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach.   
„Hä, ja natürlich!“ sagt Alex verwundert.  
„Scheiße ja, ich bin dabei! Als ob ich irgendwo anders hinwollen würde!“ sage ich breit grinsend und auch auf den Gesicht von Alex ist nun Erleichterung zu sehen.   
Wir springen beide auf und umarmen uns. Die Tür öffnet sich und Mom und Max kommen rein.   
„Ach du heilige....“ schnappt Mom nach Luft und schließt dann den Mund.   
Sie sieht Max an. Alex geht auf Mom zu und reicht ihr die Hand.   
„Hallo, Sie müssen Miss Price sein, schön Sie kennen zu lernen. Das letzte Mal haben wir uns ja verpasst“  
„Ähm, bitte einfach Joyce!“ und sie blinzelt kurz hektisch und fängt sich dann.  
Alex ist inzwischen bei Max und zieht sie in eine Umarmung. Ich sehe, dass sie ihr etwas ins Ohr flüstert und Max wird etwas blass, nickt und lächelt dann.   
Wir verabschieden uns und gehen in ein kleines Restaurant wo wir in einer kleinen Ecke Platz nehmen. Ich erzähle den beiden von dem Gespräch mit Alex während wir essen. Max wirkt immer nervöser und abwesender.  
„Max, was ist los? Du machst mir etwas Angst!“ sage ich leise zu ihr.   
Sie sieht mich an und holt dann tief Luft.   
„Joyce, ich habe die letzten Tage etwas nachgedacht. Und...“sie holt eine Mappe aus ihrer Umhängetasche „...ich weiß, dass du viel verloren hast und ich würde gerne, also ich dachte mir, vielleicht hilft es dir und ich....ja.“ Max wird immer nervöser und stammelt vor sich hin.   
Ich nehme ihr die Mappe aus der Hand.   
„Hella Max, spuck es aus!“ sage ich und schaue in die Mappe und erstarre.   
Ich sehe sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und gebe die Mappe weiter an Mom. Max lässt den Kopf sinken und murmelt immer undeutlicher.   
„Wenn du es nicht willst, ist es auch okay, ich dachte nur...versteh es nicht falsch, ich will dich bei uns nicht raus schmeißen oder so, aber, vielleicht, wenn du magst...“ sie verstummt wieder.   
Mom hat inzwischen in die Mappe geschaut und ist kreidebleich.   
„Max Liebling, was? Ich verstehe nicht!“ sagt Mom verwirrt.   
„Ich dachte mir, vielleicht möchtest du das Haus von Mom und Dad in Seattle haben. Wir können es auch verkaufen und woanders was suchen...aber ich dachte, es ist alles da und...“   
Mom ist aufgestanden und hat Max von ihrem Stuhl hoch gezogen und umarmt sie. Was Max da für Mom machen will macht mich sprachlos. Mom setzt sich wieder hin und sieht Max und mich ernst an.  
„Ich bin dir so dankbar Max, aber ich kann das nicht annehmen. Das ist zu viel!“  
„Joyce, du hast immer so viel für mich getan. Für alle! Ich....ich kann da nicht leben, aber...ich dachte....es war eine dumme Idee, tut mir leid.“ Max fängt an zu weinen, ich setze mich näher an sie heran und nehme sie in den Arm.  
„Max, das ist eine wundervolle Idee von dir, aber es ist, zu viel, du kannst mir nicht einfach ein Haus und alles drum und dran schenken, das geht nicht!“ die Stimme von Mom ist mehr ein Flüstern als alles andere.   
„Dann zahl ihr halt Miete wenn du magst! Aber das wäre ein guter Neustart für dich. Und von Seattle hierher ist es kürzer und sind wir ehrlich, du liebst die Westküste. Und, ach fuck, Mom ich liebe dich und ich will, dass es dir gut geht.“  
„Okay ihr zwei, ich werde drüber nachdenken“ gibt Mom endlich auf.   
„Aber du musst sowieso erst mal bei uns bleiben bis ich meine Ausbildung fertig habe, damit wir feiern können. Außer du hast keine Lust mehr auf unsere Couch“ zwinkere ich sie an.  
Max und Mom grinsen. Ich gebe Max einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ich ähm, möchte ab Montag wieder in die Uni gehen!“ sagt Max als sie gerade den letzten Löffel Nachtisch aufgegessen hat.   
„Bist du dir sicher Max?“ fragen Mom und ich aus einem Mund. Max nickt.   
„Yeah, ich denke, ich sollte auch zurück in meinen Alltag und ich werde meinen Abschluss sonst nie schaffen und ich habe schon viel verpasst.“ sie reibt sich nervös über den Arm.   
Ich merke, dass mir der Gedanke nicht gefällt wenn Max außerhalb unserer Beobachtung ist, aber vermutlich ist es das Beste für sie. Ich nicke.   
„Aber nur, wenn du mich dann immer abholen kommst und wir gemeinsam zu Hendrik gehen und so!“ bestehe ich.

\----------

Ich verlasse die Werkstatt und verabschiede mich bei allen ins Wochenende. Max steht zusammen mit Mom an meinem Truck. Beide schauen mich erwartungsvoll an.   
„Hey ihr zwei, was ist los?“ frage ich und Max schaut mich ernst an.   
„Er ist da!“ sagt sie nur.   
In meinem Kopf arbeitet es. Hinter mir höre ich Schritte.   
„Der Brief?“ frage ich und spüre meine Hände zittern.   
Max überreicht mir einen Brief. Mein Hals wird trocken. Ich öffne den Umschlag und meine Augen überfliegen das darin enthaltende Papier. Alle um mich herum schweigen. Ich sehe zu Max auf.   
„Ich hab es geschafft“ flüstere ich und sie springt auf mich zu, wirft sich mir in die Arme und küsst mich.  
„Ich bin so so stolz auf dich und ich wusste, dass du es schaffst!“ flüstert sie mir ins Ohr.   
Sie lässt sich zu Boden gleiten, sie grinst über das ganze Gesicht und Tränen laufen ihr Gesicht herab. Mom kommt auf mich zu, nimmt mich fest in den Arm. Hinter mir höre ich lachen und Korken knallen.   
„Ich bin so stolz auf dich mein Kind! Ich liebe dich!“ sagt Mom und auch sie weint grinsend.   
Mir tippt jemand auf die Schulter, ich drehe mich um und sehe Alex. Breit grinsend, sie hält mir ein Glas Sekt entgegen.   
„Das müssen wir feiern Price!“ sagt sie laut und nimmt mich lachend in den Arm.  
Wir stoßen alle gemeinsam an und sehen dann auf meine Abschluss Urkunde. Ich habe meine Ausbildung mit Bravur bestanden.  
„Scheiße Max, wir müssen zu Hendrik!“ rufe ich nachdem ich auf die Uhr gesehen habe.   
Ich greife nach ihrer Hand und will sie mit mir ziehen. Doch sie bleibt einfach stehen. Ich sehe sie fragend an. Sie kommt näher, legt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und zieht mich etwas zu sich herunter.  
„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir heute nicht kommen. Er sagte, dass das kein Problem ist nach meinen Fortschritten in den letzten Wochen und er wünscht uns viel Spaß! Und ich muss meine Tabletten nicht mehr nehmen!“ ihre blauen Augen fixieren meine während sie spricht und ich verliere mich in dem Funkeln.   
Es stimmt, in den letzten Wochen ging es ihr von Tag zu Tag besser. Die Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn, das Abdriften in ihre eigene, dunkle Gedankenwelt es wurde alles allmählich besser.   
„Chloe, ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragt mich Max, sie platziert ihren Kopf an meiner Schulter und hält mich fest.   
„Yeah, ich war nur in Gedanken.“ ich weiche etwas zurück um ihr wieder ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „ich bin so stolz auf dich“ und dann küsse ich sie auf die Nase, was für ein Kichern bei ihr sorgt.  
„Wieso das denn? Du bist diejenige mit einem Abschluss in der Tasche!“ sie grinst mich an.   
„Du hast nicht nur in den letzten Wochen so hart für dich gekämpft, sondern mich auch in meiner Prüfungsphase unterstützt. Scheiße, ich liebe dich so sehr Max!“ bei meinen Worten zucken ihre Augen kurz auf, dann lehnt sie sich vor uns küsst mich.   
„Hey nehmt euch nen Zimmer!“ ruft Alex von hinten.  
„Aber erst gehen wir was essen!“ ergänzt Mom. Ich rolle die Augen und Max kichert wieder.  
„Hey Price, ich will deine Arsch am Montag um 10 Uhr bei mir im Büro sehen, dann machen wir deinen Vertrag fertig“ ruft mir Alex gespielt ernst zu. Ich nicke. „Gut gemacht Kleines!“ sagt sie noch hinterher und ich sehe sie an.  
„Danke!“ und dann lege ich meinen Arm um Moms Schulter und nehme die Hand von Max. Wir gehen in ein nahegelegenes Restaurant.

„Ich habe vorhin meinen Flug gebucht. Am Montag Abend werde ich nach Seattle fliegen!“ verkündet Mom uns. Ich halte kurz die Luft an.   
„Ich kann Kate fragen ob sie dich abholen kann, wenn du magst?“ fragt Max leise.  
„Ach, sie sollen sich mal keine Umstände machen. Ich komme schon zurecht.“ Mom lächelt.  
„Mom, bist du bereit zu gehen? Wenn nicht...du weißt...hier ist immer Platz für dich!“ ich spüre einen Kloß in meinem Hals.   
„Nein Liebling, es ist alles gut. Es wird Zeit, dass auch ich mein Leben fortsetze. Bei euch beiden als Vorbild! Ich bin so stolz auf meine beiden Mädchen!“ sie schaut uns liebevoll an.

Max kuschelt sich nahe an mich heran, ihr Gesicht ist meinem zugewandt und sie streicht mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.   
„Was ist los?“ fragt sie besorgt.   
„Ich...es ist so surreal. Ich habe noch nie etwas so richtig zu Ende gebracht. Und jetzt das“ mein Kopf nickt zu der Urkunde die Max sofort aufgehangen hat. „das ist...krass!“ ich sehe Max ernst an und sie lächelt, so warm und liebevoll.   
„Das passiert, wenn du endlich mal an dich selber glaubst!“ sagt sie und küsst mich.   
Der Kuss wird immer intensiver, sie saugt an meiner Unterlippe und als ich leicht den Mund öffne um besser Luft zu bekommen dringt ihre Zunge in mich ein. Ihre Hände wandern unter mein Shirt und fahren über meinen Rücken. Ich verliere mich komplett in ihr. Sie gibt meinen Mund wieder frei und küsst mich auf die Stirn.   
„Ich bin so hella stolz auf dich Chloe! Und es wurde endlich mal Zeit, dass du selber siehst, was du alles kannst! Ich liebe dich so sehr!“ ihre Worte berühren mich, dazu der liebevolle Blick von ihr und ich kann es nicht mehr halten, Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen und ich muss weinen.   
„Danke, dass du immer an mich geglaubt hast“ sage ich Max und sie umarmt mich, hält mich fest und ich halte mich an ihr fest.

********************************************************************************  
Max küsst mich, fordernd und leidenschaftlich. Ihre Zunge nimmt meinen Mund ein und ihre Hände schieben mein Shirt hoch. Mein Kopf wird zu Watte als eine Welle der Erregung mich überrollt. Mit geübten Fingern öffnet sie meinen Bh und befreit mich von dem Stoff. Ihr Mund wandert zu meinen Brüsten, eine heiße Spur aus Küssen entsteht auf meiner Haut und ich habe das Gefühl zu verbrennen. Ihre Mund ist angekommen und sofort nimmt sie eine Brustwarze in Beschlag, sie saugt an ihr und umrundet sie dann mit ihrer Zunge nur um dann wieder zu saugen. Ich stöhne auf. Meine Hände krallen sich in die Bettdecke auf der ich liege. Eine Hand legt sich auf meinen Bauch, Fingerspitzen liebkosen meine Haut und wandern immer tiefer.   
„Oh Fuck“ murmel ich, als Max ihre Hand in meine Hose gleiten lässt.   
„Genau das habe ich vor!“ antwortet meine Fotografin während sie sich zu der anderen Brustwarze mit ihrem Mund bewegt.   
Ich fange an zu zittern. Zart und sanft gleiten Max Finger über meinen Kitzler was eine neue Welle der Lust durch meinen Körper jagt. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein. Max erhebt sich, zieht ihre Hand aus meiner Hose heraus und ich sehe sie flehend an.   
Sie grinst und zieht sich nun selber ihr Shirt und BH aus, ich sehe sie an. Ich will sie, jetzt sofort. Ich lecke mir über die Lippen und atme schwer. Max steht vom Bett auf und zieht sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung Hose und Slip aus. Ich halte die Luft an, starre sie an. Sie grinst mich lüstern an, kommt zu mir zurück und mit einem schnellen Ziehen hat sie mich auch meiner letzten Klamotten entledigt.   
„Oh Baby, du bist so heiß!“ säusel ich und grinse sie an.   
Max lächelt breit, lässt ihre Hände über meine nackten Oberschenkel gleiten. So leicht das es schon fast kitzelt. Wieder stöhne ich auf.   
Sie setzt sich auf mich und ich spüre wie feucht sie ist, was mir ein erregtes Knurren entlockt. Sie lacht auf und beugt sich dann vor, meine Augen werden groß als sich ihr Kopf meinem Intimbereich nähert.  
Ich will sie so gerne berühren, doch ich bin mir unsicher. Mein Atem ist schwer.   
„Ich will dich in mir spüren“ säuselt Max und ich spüre wie eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper jagt und ich vor Erregung zittere.   
Langsam führe ich einen Finger in sie ein, sie stöhnt auf und lässt ihren Mund zu meinem Kitzler wandern. Ihre Zunge umspielt die empfindliche Stelle und dann spüre ich wie sie ebenfalls einen Finger in mich gleiten lässt.   
„Oh Max“ stöhne ich und sie nimmt einen zweiten Finger dazu.  
Auch ich nehme nun einen zweiten Finger dazu, ihre Hüfte bewegt sich mit meinen Fingern. Sie zu spüren, ihr Stöhnen, ihre Zunge, ihre Berührungen treiben mich schnell dem Höhepunkt entgegen. Ich bin so kurz davor.  
Der Raum ist nur noch erfüllt von unserem Stöhnen. Ich will sie kommen sehen. Ich will, dass sie meinen Namen ruft und ich möchte das glitzern in ihren Augen sehen.  
********************************************************************************

Ich erwache schwer atmend. Ich blicke mich um, Max liegt neben mir, friedlich schlafend. Wir sind beide angezogen und ich spüre wie mein Unterleib vor Erregung kribbelt.   
Leise schleiche ich mich aus dem Bett. Als ich das Schlafzimmer verlasse sehe ich Mom an der Wohnungstür.   
„Alles gut Liebling, du siehst so rot aus?“ fragt Mom besorgt.   
„Ähm ja, ich habe nur etwas seltsam geträumt. Wo willst du hin?“ frage ich und hoffe so schnell wie möglich ins Badezimmer zu kommen.   
„Ich gehe ein paar Sachen einkaufen und wollte noch mal etwas spazieren gehen. Ich denke ich werde eine Weile unterwegs sein.“   
„Okay, viel Spaß! Vielleicht können wir ja nachher alle was zusammen machen“ schlage ich vor.   
Sie nickt und verlässt die Wohnung.  
„Endlich“ murmel ich und gehe sofort unter die Dusche und schalte das Wasser an.   
Ich schließe die Augen und lasse zwei Finger in mich gleiten.  
Max und ich haben seit Wochen nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen, nicht mal annäherungsweise. Und es war okay für mich, aber dieser Traum... Ich denke an ihn zurück und bin völlig in Gedanken versunken. Zwei Hände greifen von hinten an meine Brüste, erschrocken zucke ich zusammen.  
„Brauchst du noch eine helfende Hand?“ lacht Max in mein Ohr.   
„Scheiße, ich glaube ich habe ein Deja vu“ sage ich während ich mich zu ihr umdrehe.   
Sie steht vor mir in der Dusche, völlig nackt und ich muss schlucken. Wenn das wieder nur ein Traum ist raste ich aus. Max schiebt eine Hand zwischen meine Beine und fängt an mich zu massieren.   
„Max...du musst das nicht...“ versuche ich zwischen meinem Stöhnen hervor zu bringen.   
Sie legt einen Finger ihrer freien Hand auf meine Lippen. Dann löst ihr Mund ihren Finger ab und sie küsst mich.

Beide Hände wandern zu meiner Hüfte, Max greift um mich herum und befördert sämtliche Shampoos und ähnliches zu Boden. Ich sehe sie entsetzt an.   
„Hinsetzen“ knurrt sie in mein Ohr. Ihre Stimme und die Art wie sie mich ansieht sorgen dafür, dass sich eine Gänsehaut über meinen gesamten Körper ausbreitet. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Ich setze mich auf die kühlen Fliesen an unserer Badewanne und Max grinst mich an.   
Sie hockt sich vor mich, küsst mich, ihre Hände liegen auf meinen Beinen. Sie küsst sich ihren Weg hinab und ich lasse den Kopf nach hinten sinken, stöhne auf, wenn sie eine sensible Stelle trifft.  
Meine Hand greift in die braunen Haare von Max als diese zwischen meinen Beinen angekommen ist. Mein schwerer Atem hallt von den Wänden unseres Badezimmers wieder. Ohne Vorwarnung dringt ihre Zunge in mich ein.   
„OH FUCK!“ stöhne ich auf und bewege meine Hüfte automatisch näher ans das Gesicht meiner Partnerin.   
Ich stütze einen Fuß auf dem Wannenrand ab, das andere Bein legt sich Max über die Schulter und ihre Zunge kann somit noch tiefer in mich eindringen. Ihr Daumen massiert dabei meinen Kitzler.   
„Oh scheiße...ich...“ murre ich.   
„Los Chloe, komm für mich!“ knurrt mir Max entgegen und dringt wieder in mich ein, ihr Daumen an meinem Kitzler hat genau den richtigen Druck.   
„Max... ich....awwwww“ und ich habe kurz das Gefühl, dass die Welt um mich verschwimmt als ich komme.   
Max ersetzt ihre Zunge mit zwei Fingern und reizt meinen Orgasmus weiter aus. Ihre Lippen liebkosen dabei liebevoll die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel.  
Mein Körper erholt sich langsam wieder von den Zuckungen und ich lasse mein Bein von Maxs Schulter gleiten. Sie nutzt die Gelegenheit und richtet ihren Oberkörper auf und sie umarmt mich, hält mich fest. Ihre Stirn ruht auf meiner Schulter.  
„Wow“ hauche ich noch immer schwer atmend in ihr Ohr. Ich höre ein leises Schniefen. „Ist alles okay?“ frage ich besorgt. Wieder ein Schniefen.  
Ich stehe auf und halte sie dabei im Arm. Meine Hände wandern zu ihrem Gesicht und ich drehe ihren Kopf so, dass sie mich ansieht. Sie weint und ich kriege weiche Knie.  
„Es tut mir so leid!“ platzt es aus ihre heraus. Ich schaue sie verwirrt an. „Weißt du eigentlich wie wunderschön du aussiehst, wenn du gekommen bist? Wenn dein ganzes Gesicht vor Glück und Entspannung strahlt. Ich liebe es dich so zu sehen! Ich....ich würde alles dafür tun dich glücklich und zufrieden zu sehen. Und ich....in den letzten Wochen habe ich darin versagt. Es....es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte mehr für dich da sein müssen, doch ich bin so egoistisch gewesen und du hast jemanden verdient der dich glücklich macht und nicht mich....jemand der dich ständig hängen lässt.“ sie senkt den Blick und ich muss meine Wut herunter schlucken.   
Ich würde sie so gerne anschreien und sie schütteln und die ganzen dummen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf schaffen. Ich atme und währenddessen lässt sie die Schultern hängen und verlässt eilig die Badewanne. Da erwacht mein Körper zum Leben. Ich mache das Wasser aus und gehe ihr hinterher. Zwischen Badezimmer und Schlafzimmer hole ich sie an, greife an ihre Schulter und drehe sie um. Ich pinne sie mit meinem Körper an die nächstgelegene Wand. Ihre blauen Augen sind rot umrandet und schauen mich ängstlich an.   
„Scheiße Caulfield!“knurre ich ihr wütend entgegen, schwer um Beherrschung bemüht nicht zu schreien.  
„Meinst du, du machst mich nur glücklich, wenn du mit mir schläfst?“ sie will den Mund öffnen doch ich unterbreche sie sofort. „Halt die Klappe und hör mir zu!“ sie nickt „Es macht mich so WÜTEND wenn du so von dir sprichst. Max, du machst mich an jedem einzelnen Tag glücklich an dem du bei mir bist. Einfach WEIL du bei mir bist. Fuck, weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich liebe? Max, du bist meine beste Freundin, meine Partnerin in time, meine Seelenverwandte. Es ist mir egal ob wir nie wieder miteinander schlafen, wenn ich dafür jede Nacht neben dir schlafen darf. Ich liebe dich, ich brauche dich und ich will nur dich. Und SCHEIßE JA, du hast mich verdient und ich habe dich verdient. Lass endlich von diesem blöden Gedanken los. Du bist perfekt für mich so wie du bist! Ich will dich nicht anders, nur bei mir, mehr brauche ich nicht zum leben!“ Das Gesicht von Max hat sich während meiner Ansprache von besorgt zu liebevoll verändert.   
Ich küsse sie hart und bin selber etwas erschrocken über mein raues Auftreten, doch als sich unsere Münder trennen um Luft zu holen seufzt Max auf.   
Ich packe ihre Beine und sie hüpft zu mir hoch. Ich hebe sie mit ihrer Hüfte auf die Höhe meiner Hüfte, mein Körper drückt ihren gegen die Wand,ihre Beine umklammern mich und ich halte eine Hand von ihr fest während sich ihre andere in meinem nassen Haar festkrallt. Ich sauge und beiße mich ihren Hals hinab.  
„Mir tut es trotz...!“ ich beiße fester in ihre Schulter und ihre Entschuldigung endet in einem leisen Schmerzensschrei. Ich küsse die Stelle und liebkose sie mit meiner Zunge.  
„Vielleicht muss ich dich jetzt immer bestrafen, wenn du Blödsinn redest“ und ich grinse sie dreckig an. Ihre Augen funkeln.   
„Vielleicht animiert mich das eher dazu noch mehr Blödsinn zu reden!“ erwidert Max und kaut sich auf der Unterlippe herum.  
„Oh Scheiße!“ grolle ich und stoße uns beide von der Wand ab. Ich trage sie zum Bett, lasse sie sanft herab gleiten und beuge mich wieder über ihren Hals als wir Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür hören.   
Ich stöhne frustriert auf und rolle mich von Max herunter. Diese lächelt mich an.  
„Tja, dann musst du mich wohl ein anderes Mal bestrafen!“ und sie zwinkert mich an und fängt an sich anzuziehen.  
„Bis dahin sollte dich wohl das daran erinnern lieb zu dir zu sein!“ sage ich und zeige mit dem Kinn auf die deutlichen Zahnabdrücke die ich an ihrer Schulter hinterlassen habe.   
Sie wird rot und zieht sich schnell etwas über.

\-------

********************************************************************************  
„Los, bestrafe mich“ grollt mir Max entgegen.   
Ich erkenne überall auf ihrem Körper Bissspuren und Kratzer. Ich liege auf ihr, ich habe den Strap on an und dringe tief und hart in sie ein.  
„Los Chloe, ich habe es verdient“ ihr Gesicht schwankt zwischen schmerz- und lusterfüllt wenn ich den Dildo in sie stoße. Ich lege meine Hand an ihren Hals und drücke zu während mein Rhythmus immer schneller und brutaler wird.  
********************************************************************************

Ich reiße die Augen auf und atme schwer. Panisch sehe ich mich um. Max liegt neben mir, sie schläft friedlich. Ich denke an Samstag früh zurück, als sie es mir unter der Dusche gemacht hat. Ich atme schwer aus und sehe auf die Uhr.  
Ich habe noch Zeit bis ich aufstehen muss und schließe noch einmal die Augen.  
Ein Wimmern weckt mich. Max flüstert meinen Namen. Ich drehe mich um, sie schläft doch ihr Gesicht sieht panisch aus. Ich wecke sie auf. Sie blinzelt wild, kontrolliert ob sie ihre Hände bewegen kann und ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. Ich nehme sie in den Arm, halte sie fest, rede beruhigend auf sie ein.  
„Er hat dich erschossen!“ jammert sie an meine Schulter.   
„Schsch, alles gut, ich bin hier, mir geht es gut!“ Ich werde noch fester umarmt und ich halte sie bis ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie wieder ganz in dieser Realität ist.   
Ein Wecker klingelt und wir sehen uns an.   
„Bist du bereit für heute?“ fragt mich Max sanft.   
Ich nicke nur und küsse sie auf die Stirn. Sie steht auf und fängt an sich umzuziehen. Ich sehe die Stelle an ihrer Schulter wo ich sie gebissen habe. Es ist leicht geschwollen und blau. Ich habe es übertrieben und sofort fällt mir mein Traum wieder ein.  
„Meinst du, ich kann heute kurz mit Hendrik reden?“ frage ich unsicher und Max schaut mich mit großen Augen an.  
„Klar!“sie sieht aus, als ob sie nachhaken will wieso, lässt es aber. 

Mom und ich setzen Max vor der Uni ab und fahren dann gemeinsam in die Werkstatt. Mom wollte mich unbedingt begleiten wenn ich meinen ersten Arbeitsvertrag unterschreibe. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie mal so stolz auf mich sein würde.

Alex hat mir den Tag frei gegeben nachdem alles unterschrieben war, also sitzen Mom und ich beim Mittagessen. Ich sehe sie an und seufze.   
„Mom, bist du bereit?“ frage ich leise.   
„Wofür Liebling?“ ihre grünen Augen fixieren mich.  
„Nach Seattle zu ziehen. Du weißt, du kannst gerne noch bei uns bleiben, wenn es dir lieber ist. Du musst das nicht tun.“ ich spüre Angst in mir hoch kriechen.  
„Schatz hör zu. Es ist hart, aber auch ich muss nach vorne sehen. Und es sind nur noch knapp 4 Wochen bis Weihnachten und dann kommt ihr mich ja besuchen. Schau dich nur an, aus meinem kleinen Mädchen und dem Wildfang ist so eine starke und schöne Frau geworden! Dein Dad wäre so stolz auf dich!“ ich merke wie ich rot werde. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde zurecht kommen. Wir Price Frauen stehen doch immer wieder auf.“ ihr Lächeln nimmt mir die Angst und ich nicke.

„So kommt mal her ihr zwei“ sagt Max und stellt sich zwischen Mom und mich. Sie holt die alte Polaroidkamera von Dad heraus und wir drei grinsen und dann folgt das vertraute Klicken. Ich überlege, wie lange ich das nicht mehr gehört habe.   
Ich weiß, dass Max in der Uni Fotos macht, aber seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern hat sie außerhalb der Uni keine Kamera mehr in der Hand gehabt. Dieses Selfie von uns dreien ist das erste Bild von ihr seit Wochen und es beruhigt mich. Vielleicht ist sie endlich wieder auf dem Weg zu sich selber.  
„Alles gut Schatz?“ holt mich Mom aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Yeah, ich denke!“   
Dann wird ihre Flugnummer aufgerufen. Ich lächeln sie an und ziehe sie in eine enge Umarmung.   
„Du passt bitte auf dich auf, ja? Und ruf jederzeit an wenn dir danach ist!“ sage ich ihr ins Ohr.   
Ihre Hand wandert beruhigend über meinen Rücken. Als ich mich von ihr löse sind Tränen in ihren Augen zu erkennen, aber auch ein liebevolles und zuversichtliches Lächeln. Max nimmt sie nun ebenfalls in den Arm.   
„Unsere Tür steht dir jederzeit offen und du bist uns immer herzlich willkommen Joyce!“ murmelt Max.   
„Ach meine beiden Mädchen, macht euch nicht so viele Sorgen um mich. Passt gut aufeinander auf. Ich melde mich sobald ich gelandet bin und wir sehen uns ja alle schon bald!“ meine Knie werden weich, da legt sich eine Hand um meine Hüfte und stützt mich leicht.   
Wir winken gemeinsam Mom hinterher, die sich zu ihrem Flugzeug bewegt.  
„Danke Max!“ flüstere ich während ich der blonden Frau hinterher sehe die ich schon jetzt schrecklich vermisse.   
Ich höre es neben mir schniefen. Ich lege meinen Arm um ihre Schulter und ziehe sie enger an mich.   
„Wofür?“ fragt sie mich, ich sehe sie noch immer nicht an.   
„Das du ihr einen Neuanfang geschenkt hast!“ sage ich und spüre wie mich Max noch fester an sich drückt.   
Wir fahren schweigend ins Krankenhaus um den heutigen Therapietermin wahrzunehmen. Max hat Bescheid gesagt, dass ich heute zu Hendrik gehen werden und die Ärzte wollten gleich die Zeit nutzen und ihren jährlichen Hirncheck vornehmen.  
Ich habe seit dem Flughafen nichts mehr gesagt, ich bin nervös, sollte ich wirklich mit Hendrik reden? Aber er scheint Max zu helfen. Ich bin hin und her gerissen, da erscheint eine Schwester neben uns und holt Max ab. Sie beugt sich zu mir herunter und küsst mich auf die Stirn.   
„Bis später! Ich liebe dich!“ flüstert sie und geht.

„Hallo Chloe, bist du soweit?“ fragt mich die bekannte Stimme und ich folge dem Therapeuten ins Besprechungszimmer. „Du siehst nervös aus!“ zwei braune Augen sehen mich freundlich an.   
Ich reibe mir im Nacken.   
„Yeah, bin ich auch. Ich habe so was hier noch nie gemacht!“ sage ich uns versuche mich zu beruhigen.   
„Okay, wir schaffen das schon. Ich beiße ja nicht!“ versucht er die Situation zu entspannen, doch es sorgt genau für das Gegenteil. „Ich scheine etwas falsches gesagt zu haben, das tut mir leid!“ Scheiße, er ist gut denke ich.  
„Ich....ähm....ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll“ antworte ich kleinlaut, sein Lächeln wird milder.   
„Wo immer du willst. Und keine Sorge, alles was du mir erzählst bleibt unter uns, außer du möchtest, dass wir Max mit einbeziehen“ erklärt er und ich nicke und atme tief aus.   
„Ich habe Max weh getan!“   
Ich sehe ihn an. Sein Gesicht verrät keine Reaktion.  
„Wie hast du ihr weh getan?“ er ist ganz ruhig, ohne mich zu verurteilen oder so.  
„Samstag früh, da kam Max mich plötzlich unter der Dusche besuchen. Wir waren uns seit Wochen nicht mehr so nahe und es war so schön, es hat so gut getan. Doch dann fing Max an zu weinen. Ich habe mich so scheiße gefühlt und sie sagte wieder lauter so dummes Zeug, wie dass sie mich nicht verdient hätte und das sie egoistisch war weil wir so lange nicht miteinander geschlafen haben. Sie verließ dann fluchtartig das Badezimmer und ich folgte ihr. Im Schlafzimmer habe ich sie dann eingeholt und ich...ich war so wütend und da bin ich grob geworden. Ich habe sie an unsere Wand gepinnt und ihr gesagt, wie sehr ich sie liebe und das mir alles andere egal ist, solange sie nur bei mir ist.   
Wir haben uns geküsst und trotzdem wurde die Wut in mir so stark, dann habe sie hoch gehoben, eine Hand von ihr festgehalten und mein Kuss war so...scheiße, ich war so grob zu ihr. Dann wollte sie wieder irgendwas sagen was ihr leid tut oder so. Da habe ich sie in die Schulter gebissen. Die Stelle ist noch immer blau und leicht geschwollen.“ ich spüre wie mein Körper zu zittern anfängt. „Ich sagte ihr dann, dass wenn sie weiter so dumme Sachen sagt ich sie wohl dafür bestrafen muss und sie erwiderte dann, dass sie dann vielleicht öfter dumme Sachen sagen müsste. Dann hatte ich letzte Nacht diesen Traum. Ich habe ihr beim Sex wirklich weh getan, ich habe sie gewürgt und in meinem Traum fühlte es sich so gut an und sie flehte mich an sie zu bestrafen.“ ich lasse den Kopf sinken.  
„Okay, ich verstehe!“ sagt Hendrik sanft. „Darf ich etwas fragen?“ ich nicke auf seine Frage nur.   
„Ist es das erste Mal, dass du ihr gegenüber härter bei sexuellen Handlungen warst?“ ich spüre wie ich rot werde.   
„Ähm, nein, aber das war diesmal anders.“  
„Was genau war anders?“ Ich denke kurz nach bevor ich antworte.   
„Ich hatte noch nie das Gefühl meine Wut in unser Sexleben zu integrieren und ich habe die Befürchtung, dass…ich weiß nicht….dass es Max schadet wenn ich jetzt so grob zu ihr bin. Sie hat ja eh das Gefühl, dass sie bestraft werden müsste und ich habe Angst es durch solche Sachen nur zu verstärken oder sie darin zu bestätigen.“ Er nickt kurz.   
„Ich denke, dass das grundsätzlich nicht das Problem ist. Aber das was du über deine Wut sagst könnte es zum Problem machen.“ Sagt er ruhig und sieht mich an.   
„Wie meinst du das?“ frage ich.   
„Möchtest du Max bestrafen?“ er sieht mich direkt an.   
„Ich ähm…ja…nein…ich weiß nicht!“ erschrocken über meine Antwort ziehe ich scharf die Luft ein.   
„Okay, machen wir es einfacher. Was an ihr macht dich wütend?“  
„Das sie mich damals verlassen hat und sich nie gemeldet hat.  
Das sie immer noch eifersüchtig auf Rachel ist.  
Das sie ständig diese Albträume hat und ich ihr nicht helfen kann.   
Das sie mich ausgeschlossen hat, als ihre Eltern gestorben sind.  
Das ihr das in der Dunkelkammer passieren musste.   
Das sie so schlecht von sich denkt und redet.   
Das sie behauptet sie hat mich nicht verdient.  
Das sie sich für mich entschieden hat, obwohl ich so eine Katastrophe bin.  
Das sie mich schon wieder...wieder verlassen wollte.   
Man, ich liebe sie so sehr und sie wollte mich einfach schon wieder verlassen und will doch nur, dass sie glücklich ist, dass wir glücklich sind. Und beinahe wäre sie für immer weg gewesen und hätte mich alleine gelassen.“  
„Willst du sie dafür bestrafen?“ Hendrik ist ganz ruhig.   
„JA! Ja ich will sie dafür bestrafen. Dafür, dass sie den Menschen den ich so sehr liebe so kleine macht. Dafür, dass sie fast weg gewesen wäre…ich…“ ich fange an zu schluchzen.   
„Willst du ihr weh tun?“   
„Nein! Ich will…ich will ihr helfen…ich will, dass sie wieder lacht und ich möchte wieder jede Nacht neben ihr liegen und sie spüren und ich möchte wieder…ich möchte wieder mit ihr leben!“   
„Chloe, glaubst du, dass du Max verdienst?“  
„Nein!“ antworte ich wie aus der Pistole geschossen und reiße erschrocken die Augen auf.   
„Warum denkst du, dass du sie nicht verdient hast?“ die braunen Augen ruhen fragend auf mir.   
„Max ist so selbstlos. Seit sie wieder in meinem Leben ist hat sie mich unzählige Male gerettet. Und sie ist immer so darauf bedacht, dass es mir gut geht. Und ich, ich habe es vorgezogen wütend auf sie zu sein und es ihr auch ständig zu zeigen, aber ich habe mich nach ihren Umzug auch nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Ich habe sie in Gefahr gebracht, ohne mich wäre sie nie Jefferson in die Hände gefallen....es ist alles meine Schuld!“ ich kann mich nicht mehr halten. Ich heule wild drauf los, mein ganzer Körper zittert. „Ich bin so scheiße und dann lasse ich sie auch noch im Stich, als sie mich brauchte. Ich habe ihr unterstellt, dass sie mich betrügt und dann....ich hätte sie fast verloren!“ Ich spüre wie Hendrik mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legt.   
„Ist okay Chloe, lass alles raus, es ist okay, ich bin hier für dich!“ ich habe das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen.   
„Atme ruhig, so ist es gut...ein.....und aus......ein....und aus“ ich versuche seinen Anweisungen zu folgen und beruhige mich langsam.   
„Scheiße!“ murmel ich leise.   
„Besser?“   
„Ja, etwas!“  
„Pass auf, ich sehe gerade zwei Möglichkeiten. Du machst so weiter mit deinen Selbstzweifeln und den Wutanfällen, oder wir arbeiten daran. Du musst das auch nicht mit mir machen, aber ich glaube ehrlich, dass es dir helfen würde und letzten Endes auch Max. Aber egal für was du dich entscheidest, eines musst du mir glauben. Liebe hat nichts mit Verdienst zu tun. Das ist das schöne an ihr.“ wieder lächelt er mich milde an. Ich schlucke schwer.   
„Ich...fuck....ja ich glaube...puhhhh...ich muss daran arbeiten. Und ich würde es gerne mit dir machen, wenn das geht!“ sage ich zögerlich. 

Wir besprechen wie unsere Zusammenarbeit in Zukunft aussehen kann und ich verlasse das Besprechungszimmer. Max kommt auf mich zu, sie strahlt mich an, doch als sie mich sieht wandelt sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck zu besorgt. Als wir voreinander stehen nimmt sie mich in den Arm. Und flüstert  
„Oh Chloe!“


	25. Neustart

Das Behandlungszimmer öffnet sich und ich bin froh, dass Chloe endlich heraus kommt, ich freue mich mit ihr nach Hause zu fahren. Doch dann sehe ich sie. Sie ist völlig aufgelöst. Ich werfe mich in die Arme meiner Punkerin.   
„Oh Chloe!“ flüstere ich und merke wie sie sich an mir festhält.  
Hendrik erscheint hinter ihr.   
„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?“ fauche ich ihn wütend an.  
„Ganz ruhig Mad Max!“ murmelt Chloe in mein Ohr.  
Hendrik lächelt wissend und verabschiedet sich von uns.  
Wir fahren nach Hause und Chloe erzählt mir kurz, dass sie mit Hendrik über ihre Wut gesprochen hat und nun öfter mit ihm reden möchte. Sie hält sich sehr zurück mit ihrer Beschreibung und ich mache mir Sorgen, aber ich vertraue den beiden. 

Vor unserer Wohnungstür bleiben wir beide kurz stehen. Sehen uns an.  
„Bereit?“ frage ich.  
Chloe nickt und wir öffnen die Tür. Es fühlt sich anders an, plötzlich leben wir wieder alleine hier, nur wir beide. Chloes Handy klingelt, es ist Joyce. Während die beiden telefonieren gehe ich in die Küche und hole eine Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und setze mich zu meiner Partnerin auf die Couch, sie beendet das Telefonat.   
„Mom ist gut angekommen. Vic und Kate haben sie abgeholt und nach Hause gefahren“ sie sieht müde und erschöpft aus.  
Ich reiche ihr das Bier und krabbel hinter sie. Während sie trinkt massiere ich ihr die Schultern und den Nacken.  
„Besser?“ frage ich nach einer Weile und meine Arme umschließen ihren Oberkörper, mein Kopf ruht auf ihrer Schulter. Sie greift nach meiner Hand. Sieht sich die feine Narbe an meinem Handgelenk an. Ich spüre Anspannung in mir. Sie küsst mein Handgelenk und ein Schauer fährt mir über den Rücken.  
„Chloe...“  
„SchSch, sag jetzt bitte nichts. Komm zu mir.“ flüstert sie leise.  
Ich bewege mich um sie herum, setzte mich auf ihren Schoß, ihre Arme umschlingen meine Hüfte, sie legt nun ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab.  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr Max! Du bist alles was ich zum Leben brauche!“ ihre Stimme zittert leicht bei ihren Worten, so als ob sie den Tränen nahe ist.   
„Chloe ich....“ sie legt einen Finger auf meinen Mund und sieht mir in die Augen.  
Das tiefe blau raubt mir den Atem. Es ist, als ob ich in der Liebe in ihren Augen ertrinke. Ich beuge mich vor und küsse sie. Chloe beendet den Kuss und sieht mir wieder tief in die Augen.   
„Wollen wir ins Bett gehen?“ flüstert sie.   
Mein Hals wird trocken, mein Bauch kribbelt, ich nicke und stehe von ihrem Schoß auf. Sie stellt ihre kaum angefangene Bierflasche weg, nimmt meine Hand und führt mich ins Schlafzimmer.   
Wir sind kaum angekommen und ihre Lippen treffen meine, sanft und voller Leidenschaft und Versprechungen. Wir ziehen uns gegenseitig aus, ohne Hast, einfach liebevoll und zärtlich.  
Chloes schlanke Finger gleiten über meinen Körper, und es ist ganz anders als der raue und fordernde Kuss neulich. Sie berührt mich wie bei unserem ersten Mal. Vorsichtig und langsam, als ob ich unter ihren Berührungen zerbrechen könnte.   
Das ist nicht einfach nur Sex, das ist Liebe! Mein Orgasmus verebbt und ich spüre wie eine wochenlang angestaute Anspannung von mir abfällt. Ein paar Tränen lösen sich und schon spüre ich Chloes Hand an meinem Gesicht um sie wegzuwischen.  
„Was ist Baby, hab ich dir weh getan? Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht“ sie schaut mich besorgt an und ich streiche ihr eine blaue Strähne aus dem Gesicht.   
„Oh nein, ich bin einfach....ich bin glücklich und es ist als ob ich in den letzten Wochen vergessen habe wie wunderschön es ist dir nahe zu sein.“ ich verziehe mein Gesicht, weil ich weiß, dass es meine eigene Schuld ist.  
Ich blicke Chloe in die Augen und es ist als ob sie meine Gedanken lesen kann.  
„Es ist okay!“ flüstert sie.   
Eine weitere Träne rollt über mein Gesicht. Sie nimmt wieder meine Hand und küsst die Narbe.  
„Chloe....ich liebe dich so sehr!“  
„Und ich liebe dich Supermax!“ und dann nimmt sie mich in den Arm, als ob sie mich nie wieder los lassen möchte.

\------------

Ich sitze im Krankenhaus und warte auf Chloe. Heute ist sie wieder bei Hendrik. Ich bin froh, dass ich nur noch 2 Mal die Woche herkommen muss, auch wenn es mir sehr gut tut. Ich fühle mich besser, selbst meine Albträume werden weniger. Auch Chloe wirkt entspannter.   
„Max, kommst du mal bitte?“ Hendriks Stimme lässt mich erschrocken herum fahren und ich sehe ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Chloes Zeit ist doch noch gar nicht um, oder?“ frage ich irritiert.  
Er schüttelt nur den Kopf und mit einem ungutem Gefühl im Bauch folge ich ihm. ´Jetzt kommt es, sie wird dich verlassen` am liebsten würde ich die Stimme in meinem Kopf anschreien.  
Wir betreten gemeinsam das Zimmer, Chloe sitzt auf einem Stuhl, tut sich schwer Augenkontakt aufzunehmen. Mir wird schlecht.   
„Max, setzt dich bitte!“ sagt Chloe mit belegter Stimme.   
Meine Beine zittern. Ich gehe zum Stuhl, setze mich, meine Augen fixieren meine Punkerin. Es gibt gefühlt nur uns in diesem Raum. Chloe atmet schwer ein und dann aus.  
„Max, erinnerst du dich an den Tag an dem du mich in der Dusche....äh....besucht hast, wo du danach geweint hast und Mom uns anschließend unterbrochen hat?“ ich nicke, muss etwas lächeln, wenn ich an den fast schon brutalen Kuss denke.   
Zwei Tage danach hat Chloe so liebevoll wie noch nie mit mir geschlafen, was einen starken Kontrast herstellte.  
„Ich war so grob zu dir und das tut mir so leid.“ Chloes Stimme ist leise, ich sehe sie verwirrt an.  
„Chloe das ist....“ sie unterbricht mich.   
„Ich weiß, wir sind manchmal so zueinander und es ist für uns beide mehr als okay. Aber an dem Tag war es anders. Ich war so wütend. So...so schrecklich wütend. Zwei Tage später habe ich von dir geträumt.“ Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen, ich will sie unterbrechen, doch sie lässt mich nicht. „Max, ich habe geträumt, dass ich dir weh tue und das es mir gefällt und...da habe ich angefangen mit Hendrik zu sprechen.“ Diesmal nutze ich ihre Pause.   
„Chloe, es ist okay, dass du wütend auf mich warst. Ich habe dir weh getan, ich habe....“ ihre Augen funkeln mich böse an und ich verstumme.  
„Nein, es ist nicht okay. Es ist nicht okay, weil mich meine Wut kontrolliert hat. Ich wollte dich bestrafen. Und ich wollte mich bestrafen.   
Max, ich....ich war nicht so wütend, weil du dich umbringen wolltest, ich war wütend, weil du mich allein lassen wolltest. Und ich war wütend, weil du dich immer wieder für mich entschieden hast. Und ich war wütend, dass du den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben so schlecht gemacht hast.   
Ich war wütend weil ich dich nicht beschützen konnte. Jedes Mal wenn du von der Dunkelkammer träumst habe ich das Gefühl, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass du das erleben musstet.   
Als deine Eltern gestorben sind konnte ich nicht für dich da sein wie du es gebraucht hast. Ich habe so viel falsch gemacht, ich habe mich so oft schlecht verhalten und du bist trotzdem bei mir. Ich war so wütend, weil ich dich nicht verdient habe!“   
Nun fließen die Tränen die Chloe in den Augen hatte. Ich stehe auf von meinen Stuhl, gehe zu ihr und knie mich vor sie hin. Meine Hände ruhen auf ihren Beinen.  
„Sieh mich an, bitte!“ flüstere ich und Chloe sieht zu mir während die Tränen ihre Wange herab fließen. Ich nehme ihr Gesicht in meine Hände.   
„Ich liebe dich, ich habe dich schon immer geliebt und ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich habe Fehler gemacht. Doch du hast sie mir alle vergeben, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken. Und es wird Zeit, dass auch du dir vergibst.  
Nichts ist deine Schuld, nichts was mir passiert ist. Du machst mein Leben erst lebenswert! Ich liebe dich und ich würde diese ganze verdammte Welt aus den Angeln heben um dich glücklich zu machen und dich bei mir zu haben. Denn du bist alles was für mich zählt.  
Und scheiße ja, du hast mich verdient und ich habe dich verdient, wenn ich dich mal selber zitieren darf.“ ein Kichern entweicht den Lippen meiner Partnerin.  
„Du bist so ein Idiot!“ flüstert Chloe, ich lehne meinen Kopf an ihren.  
„Aber ich bin dein Idiot!“ erwidere ich und dann treffen sich unsere Lippen.  
Hendrik räuspert sich als ich meine Zunge in Chloes Mund gleiten lasse. Ich weiche zurück und spüre wie ich rot werde. Ich wische mir meine Tränen aus dem Gesicht und setze mich wieder hin.   
„Also ihr zwei, wenn ihr möchtet, können wir uns gerne auch zusammen treffen. Und mal ganz privat gesprochen. Ich habe noch nie zwei Menschen getroffen, die so gut zusammen passen wie ihr beide. Wie geht es euch beiden jetzt? Chloe?“  
Ich höre ihm nur halb zu, ich beobachte Chloe, die entspannt aussieht. Wie sehr ich diese Frau doch liebe. Sie lächelt mich an und mein Körper kribbelt.   
„Okay, dann wünsche ich euch schöne Feiertage und wir sehen uns im nächsten Jahr“ ich blinzel ihn an.   
„Oh ja, okay, danke Hendrik!“ verabschiede ich mich und nehme Chloes Hand um mit ihr nach Hause zu gehen.

\--------------------

Ich drifte immer tiefer in meine Gedanken ab. Ich denke an die Gespräche mit Mom und Dad. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie Dad Chloe und mich angeschrien hat als ich mich geoutet habe. Ich erinnere mich, wie mich beide von der Beerdigung von William weg gezogen und zum Auto gebracht haben. Ich erinnere mich an die vielen Nächte in denen ich in meinem Bett lag und meinen Eltern beim Streiten zugehört habe.   
Aber ich erinnere mich auch an das Weihnachten letztes Jahr mit David, Joyce, Chloe und meinen Eltern. Wie wir uns versöhnt haben. Wie Dad Chloe in den Arm nahm.   
Ein Rütteln an meiner Schulter, ich höre meinen Namen. Es rüttelt stärker und ich blinzel.   
Chloe sieht mich besorgt an, sie sagt irgendwas doch ich höre sie nicht. Ich blicke an ihr vorbei und sehe das Haus.  
„Hä?“ frage ich, ich versuche mich auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren.   
„Wollen wir doch lieber in ein Hotel?“ fragt mich Chloe, in ihrer Stimme schwingen Sorge und Angst mit.   
Ich schüttel langsam den Kopf und greife nach ihrer Hand. Wir gehen zur Wohnungstür, Chloe hält mich. Ihre Hand liegt warm in meiner. Ich hebe die Hand um zu klopfen doch halte inne. Chloe drückt meine Hand.   
„Lass dir Zeit Baby!“ sagt sie   
Ich spüre wie ihre Ruhe auf mich übergeht. Ich atme tief ein und aus und klopfe.   
„Da sind ja meine Mädchen!“ sagt Joyce und umarmt uns.   
Wir gehen ins Haus. Es ist seltsam. Es riecht gleichzeitig nach meinem Zuhause und nach Chloes Zuhause. Joyce hat einige Sachen umgestellt oder ersetzt. Ich sehe mich um.  
„Ähm...“ ich versuche die Frage zu formulieren doch scheitere.   
„Ich habe dein Zimmer so gelassen. Ich dachte mir, es ist gut für dich, für euch. Ihr seid hier immer zu Hause. Ist das okay?“ fragt sie sanft und ich nicke, atme erleichtert aus.

Ich gehe zum Auto um unsere Sachen zu holen und sie nach oben zu bringen. Mutter und Tochter umarmen sich, Chloe versucht zu flüstern, aber ich höre sie trotzdem.  
„Mal sehen ob wir hier bleiben können, ich glaube es geht ihr nicht gut, ich mache mir Sorgen“ sagte sie und Joyce nickt.   
Ich lasse den Kopf sinken. Die beiden machen sich Sorgen, das will ich nicht. Ich muss mich zusammen reißen, ich will nicht schon wieder für ein versautes Weihnachten sorgen. Als ich mit den Sachen zurück komme nimmt Chloe sie mir ab. Das Haus riecht nach Essen. Ich schnüffel geräuschvoll. Joyce lacht.  
„Abendbrot ist gleich fertig, ihr seid bestimmt hungrig nach der langen Reise“.   
„Joyce, du kennst uns doch, wir sind immer hungrig!“ ich schaue zu Chloe und zwinker ihr zu.   
Ich tue mein Bestes und erzwinge ein Lächeln. Das Gesicht meiner blau haarigen Schönheit entspannt sich.

„Das Essen war fantastisch!“ ruft Chloe aus dem Wohnzimmer.   
Sie hat es sich bereits auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht.   
„Möchtest du noch Nachtisch Liebling?“ fragt ihre Mutter.   
„Nope, ich bin hella voll!“ ruft sie zurück.   
Joyce und ich machen den Abwasch, ich habe Chloe gesagt, dass sie sich etwas entspannen soll, schließlich hat sie sich alleine um das Mietauto und das ganze Chaos am Flughafen kümmern müssen, ich war seit der Ankunft in Seattle zu nichts zu gebrauchen.  
„Fühlst du dich hier langsam wohl?“ frage ich, meine Augen sind auf meine Hände im Abwaschwasser fokussiert.  
„Es ist alles noch sehr ungewohnt, aber ich bekomme hier viel Unterstützung. Die Nachbarn sind wirklich toll und helfen mir mich hier einzugewöhnen.“ antwortet mir Joyce.   
„Heyho! Na lästert ihr über mich?“ ruft Chloe laut in die Küche bevor sie mich umarmt und mir einen Kuss in den Nacken drückt.  
„Vielleicht möchte ich nachher doch noch Nachtisch haben!“ raunt sie mir ins Ohr und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.

Ich beende den Abwasch und folge Joyce und Chloe ins Wohnzimmer. Wir reden über Chloes Arbeit, dass nach den Feiertagen es für mich in die Endphase des Studiums geht und über Joyces Leben hier in Seattle.  
Nach den ganzen Katastrophen die sie überlebt hat möchte sie etwas zurück geben wie sie es nennt. Sie macht eine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester.  
„Hey entschuldigt ihr zwei. Ich bin echt müde, ist es okay, wenn ich schon schlafen gehe?“ ich stehe auf und warte auf eine Antwort. Chloe steht ebenfalls auf.   
„Soll ich mitkommen?“ fragt sie und schaut mir tief in die Augen. Ich lege meine Hand auf ihre Hüfte.  
„Nein ist schon okay, unterhalte dich in Ruhe mit deiner Mom. Ich komme klar und laufe dir nicht weg“ ich versuche zu Lächeln.   
Chloe nickt sieht aber nicht überzeugt aus. Unsere Lippen treffen sich und als sie sich von dem Kuss löst kommt ihr Mund nah ein meine Ohr, während ihre Arme mich umschließen.  
„Ich bin hier wenn du mich brauchst! Ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht, verstanden?“ ich nicke und spüre die Tränen kommen, die ich den ganzen Tag zurück gehalten habe, schnell küsse ich Chloe noch einmal und gehe in mein Zimmer.

********************************************************************************  
Alles um mich herum ist schwarz und still.   
„MAX!“ schreit eine Stimme.   
Mein Körper wird grob in die Höhe gerissen. Ich kann die Augen nicht öffnen, mich nicht bewegen. Mein Mund wird aufgerissen und etwas dringt ein. Ich muss würgen. Ich höre wie immer wieder mein Name gerufen wird. Um mich herum herrscht Chaos.   
„Verdammt, öffne die Augen!“ ich will antworten, ich will Ruhe haben.   
„Max, Liebling, bitte!“ ich höre weinen.   
„Dad?“ murmel ich.   
Ich öffne die Augen. Ich liege in einem Bett. Um mich herum ist alles weiß. Ich sehe mich um, sehe meine Eltern neben mir stehen.   
„Was macht ihr denn hier?“ frage ich, meine Stimme klingt kratzig.   
„Wir sind so bitterlich enttäuscht von dir!“ Mom und Dad sprechen beide gleichzeitig, ihre Stimmen sind kalt. „Wir haben dich nie zu so einer Versagerin erzogen die vor ihren Problemen weg läuft.“  
Ihre Stimmen schneiden mir tief in die Seele. Ich spüre Tränen in meinen Augen.   
„Oh wow, jetzt weint sie wieder. Hätte dein Vater dich doch bloß nicht gefunden. Pillen nehmen?Wie sehr kann man denn nach Aufmerksamkeit schreien? Und dann das zweite Mal. Die Pulsadern aufschneiden? Ehrlich jetzt? Ich verstehe nicht, was Mark an dir gesehen hat!“ beendet meine Mutter.  
Ihr Blick bohrt sich in meine Augen. Ich kann mein Gesicht nicht von ihr abwenden, auch wenn ihre Enttäuschung mich zu erdrücken droht.   
„Mark?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich dachte, sie wäre eine Kämpferin. Da habe ich mich geirrt.“ schnarrt Jefferson neben mir.  
Ich drehe den Kopf und sehe ihn neben meinen Bett stehen, die Kamera in der Hand. Bereit auf meinen Tiefpunkt zu warten und abzudrücken.   
„Naja, anscheinend nur, wenn sie für Chloe kämpft. Wir anderen sind ihr egal. Alle anderen! Du bist eine absolute Enttäuschung für ins Maxine!“ mein Vater versucht gar nicht erst seine Stimme freundlich zu halten.   
„Es tut mir leid. Ich werde besser, ich verspreche es, es tut mir leid!“ sage ich und die Tränen laufen.   
Ich will meine Arme nach ihnen ausstrecken, doch meine Arme sind am Bett befestigt. Um meinem Handgelenk befindet sich ein Verband. Er ist rot gefärbt.   
„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du die Dunkelkammer überlebt hast. Rachel war so viel stärker, besser als du. Sie hätte es geschafft mich und die Stadt zu retten. Aber nein, du bist zu mir zurück gekommen. Du weißt, dass ich nur bei dir bin, weil sie es nicht mehr kann. Ich wünschte, du wärst an ihrer Stelle in der Dunkelkammer gestorben. Mit deinem lächerlichen Suizidversuch zwingst du mich doch nur bei dir zu bleiben!“ Chloes Gesicht ist zu der Maske aus Hass und Ablehnung geworden die ich von unseren Treffen nach meiner Rückkehr nach Arcadia Bay erwartet habe.   
„Es tut mir leid Chloe! Es tut mir alles so leid....  
********************************************************************************

„Wach auf Baby, alles ist gut, ich bin hier!“ höre ich Chloes Stimme.   
Etwas warmes wischt mir durchs Gesicht. Ich rieche Chloe und versuche von ihr weg zu rücken.  
„Max, wach auf. Du bist in Sicherheit.“ ich öffne die Augen.   
Ich liege in meinem Bett. Chloe liegt neben mir, sieht mich besorgt an. Ich fange an zu weinen, befreie mich aus ihrer Umarmung.   
„Es tut mir so leid!“ flüstere ich und rolle mich zusammen.   
Meine Hand schließt sich um meine Narbe an meinem Handgelenk.  
„Max, was ist los? Was hast du geträumt? Bitte rede mit mir.“ fleht mich die Liebe meines Lebens an.   
Sie berührt mich vorsichtig. Instinktiv will ich sie abschütteln, bekämpfe aber diesen Impuls, da ich weiß, dass ich ihr damit weh tue.  
„Es tut mir leid...ich hatte diesen Traum...ich....entschuldige...ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“ ich lasse mich von Chloe in ihre Arme ziehen. Ihr Mund ist nah an meinem Ohr.   
„Erzähl mir davon!“fordert sie.   
„Ich kann nicht, es würde dich verärgern, oder verletzten!“ jammere ich.   
„Max, denk dran was wir bei Hendrik gelernt haben. Wenn wir nicht über solche Dinge sprechen schadet das uns beiden.“ ihre Stimme ist sanft und nicht so fordernd wie es ihre Worte sind.   
Ich schlucke schwer. Ich drehe mich in ihren Armen und starre in die Dunkelheit, lasse aber weiterhin die Umarmung zu. Eine Hand streicht über meinen Arm. Sie lässt mir Zeit. Ich atme aus.   
„Ich habe von damals geträumt. Als ich die Pillen geschluckt habe.“ Chloe zieht scharf die Luft ein, unterbricht mich aber nicht. „Ich bin in einem Krankenhausbett aufgewacht. Meine Eltern standen an meinen Bett, haben mir gesagt wie enttäuscht sie von mir sind. Wegen meiner Schwäche, weil ich zweimal versucht habe mich umzubringen und weil ich dich gerettet habe. Jefferson kam dazu und alle waren sich einig, dass sie nicht wissen, was er überhaupt in mir gesehen hat. Und dann...“ich schniefe.   
„Ist okay, ich bin hier!“ Chloe zieht mich näher zu sich heran. Ich spüre ihre Wärme.  
„Dann warst du da. Du hast...du hast gesagt, dass du dir wünschen würdest, dass ich anstelle von Rachel in der Dunkelkammer gestorben wäre. Wie viel besser sie war und das ich dich mit Mitleid zwingen würde bei mir zu bleiben!“   
Das Zimmer ist still. Ich höre nur mein Schniefen und meinen Herzschlag der in meinen Ohren dröhnt.  
„Schau mich an!“ ich höre aus ihrer Stimme nicht wie sie sich gerade fühlt.   
Ich schüttel den Kopf. Spüre meine Tränen und die Angst die in mir hoch steigt.   
„Max, bitte“ Chloes Stimme ist ein sanftes Flehen.  
Ich drehe mich um, sehe ihr aber nicht in die Augen. Sie legt eine Hand auf meine Wange. Wartet. Seufzt. Ich zwinge mich sie anzusehen. Zu meiner Überraschung lächelt sie.  
„Ich würde dich niemals eintauschen.“ ich öffne den Mund doch sie spricht einfach weiter. „nein, auch nicht gegen Rachel. Und ich weiß aus ziemlich zuverlässiger Quelle, dass niemand dich für schwach hält, vor allem nicht ich. Und deine Eltern haben dich geliebt und waren alles andere als enttäuscht von dir. Max, was du alles durchgemacht hast beweist wie stark du bist, auch wenn du das selber nicht siehst. Und du bist der selbstloseste Mensch den ich kenne und ich liebe dich! Und ich bin stolz auf dich, ebenso wie meine Mom und deine Eltern. Und das was du als Schwäche bezeichnest macht dich nicht schlechter oder wertlos, sondern menschlich.“ sie fährt mir mit einer Hand durch mein Haar. „Und ich bin nicht bei dir, weil du mich zwingst, sondern weil ich es will.“ Das ist mein Stichwort. Meine Lippe zittert.  
„Warum?“ wieder ist es still im Raum.   
Chloes Augen sind groß und schauen mich an, als ob sie versucht zu ergründen, ob ich es ernst meine. Meine Hand wird ergriffen und wandert zur Brust meiner Partnerin.   
„Spürst du das?“ fragt sie und ich nicke. „Das ist der Grund. Weil mein Herz für dich schlägt. Weil ich dich liebe! Weil du ein wundervoller Mensch bist und meine beste Freundin. Weil wir füreinander bestimmt sind. Weil ich weiß, dass du mir niemals etwas vorspielen würdest, weil ich weiß, dass ich dir ebenso wichtig bin wie du mir. Und weil ich dich liebe!“ ich spüre wie die Schwere bei jeden ihrer Worte von mir abfällt.   
„Das hast du doppelt gesagt“ antworte ich und muss etwas lächeln.   
„Was nur doppelt? Dann muss ich noch etwas nachlegen.“ Sie verzieht ihr Gesicht in gespieltem Entsetzen während sie das sagt und küsst mich auf die Nase.  
„Ich liebe dich!“ und dann küsst sie meine Stirn. „Ich liebe dich!“ ich fange an zu kichern.   
„Okay, okay, ich habe es verstanden!“ ich sehe sie an, beim Blick in ihr Gesicht werde ich wieder ernst.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass mich meine Unsicherheit immer wieder einholt und ich solche Träume nicht einfach zur Seite schieben kann.“ ich unterbreche wieder den Augenkontakt doch eine Hand unter meinem Kinn zwingt mich wieder hoch zu sehen.  
„Max, das ist okay. Ich habe inzwischen gelernt, dass es nicht heißt, dass du an mir oder unserer Beziehung zweifelst. Es ist zwar schlimm genug, dass du an dir zweifelst, aber ich bin hier um dich so gut es geht da raus zu holen. Ich bin für dich da, egal ob du Albträume hast, oder Selbstzweifel. Ob du aus anderen Realitäten kommst oder die Depression dich umklammert. Ich bin an deiner Seite, ich kämpfe mit dir und ich liebe dich, egal wie wenig du dich selber liebst!“  
„Oh Chloe!“ seufze ich und dränge mich tiefer in ihre Umarmung.   
Sie hält mich fest und in ihren Armen schwinden meine Selbstzweifel und Ängste.  
„Danke“ flüstere ich und drücke meine Lippen sanft auf Chloes.   
Wir lösen uns um Luft zu holen. Ich sehe ihr in die Augen, keine von uns muss mehr Worte sagen, die Liebe für die andere liegt in unserem Blick.

\--------

„Die Feiertage sind viel zu schnell vorbei. Und ich fasse es nicht, dass ich Montag wieder die Schulbank drücken und meine Tochter zur Arbeit muss.“ Chloe umarmt ihre Mutter bei diesen Worten lachend.   
„Tja Mom, so ändern sich die Zeiten. Nun bin ich die Hauptverdienerin in unserer Familie!“ sie lacht und streckt die Zunge raus.  
Ich verabschiede mich von Joyce und nehme sie in den Arm.  
„Wir kommen bald zurück. Versprochen“ und dann nehme ich die Hand meiner Freundin und gehe mit ihr zum Flugzeug.   
In unseren Sitzen lässt Chloe ihre tapfere Fassade fallen und fängt an zu weinen. Ich lasse meine Hand in ihre gleiten und verbinde unsere Finger. Mein Kopf landet auf ihrer Schulter.  
„Liebling? Wenn ich im Sommer mit der Uni fertig bin, dann würde ich gerne mit dir zurück ziehen.“ ich sehe sie an.   
„Wohin zurück ziehen?“ fragt mich Chloe verwirrt.  
„Nach Hause!“ sage ich nur. Chloe dreht sich, sieht mich besorgt an.   
„Max...ist alles okay? Du weißt, was mit Arcadia Bay passiert ist?“ sie mustert mein Gesicht. Ich muss Lächeln.  
„Alles gut, ich weiß was passiert ist. Ich bin nicht irgendwie gesprungen. Aber ich dachte mir, wir könnten zurück an die Westküste, wenn du willst. Wohin ist mir egal, wir können auch in Chicago bleiben, oder die Staaten ganz verlassen. Ich würde überall leben, mit dir an meiner Seite. Wir sind bisher immer überall hingefahren wo ich hin wollte. Ich würde gerne dir die Entscheidung überlassen. Aber vielleicht möchtest du ja näher zu Joyce ziehen. Wir müssen jetzt nichts entscheiden. Ich wollte es nur einmal einwerfen, weil dir der Abschied immer....“ ich werde unterbrochen als Chloe mich küsst.  
„Danke“ flüstert mir meine Punkerin entgegen und ich streiche ihr eine blaue Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

\-----------

„Max, bist du zu Hause?“ ich höre wie sich die Tür schließt.   
„Wohnzimmer!“ rufe ich zurück.   
Ich stehe von meinen Unterlagen auf. Es sind nur noch 6 Wochen bis zu meinen Abschlussprüfungen, aber ich komme gut voran und Chloe kümmert sich fürsorglich darum, dass ich genug Zeit zum lernen habe. Ich dehnen meinen Rücken und warte, dass meine Geliebte in der Tür erscheint. Ich sehe sie und lecke mir über die Lippen. Sie hat noch ihre Motorradkluft an. Mit dem Frühling kam für sie wieder die Zeit zum fahren.  
„Rrrrrrr, weißt du eigentlich wie verdammt sexy du darin aussiehst Price?“ frage ich und lächel sie lüstern an.   
Sie wischt sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Haare sind etwas kürzer und bis auf eine blaue Strähne wieder erdbeerblond. Ihre Lippen formen sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie lehnt sich in den Türrahmen. Ihre Augen fixieren mich und sie wackelt mit den Augenbrauen.   
„Erzähl es mir Hippie!“ Ihre Stimme ist ein raues Flüstern und sie blickt mich herausfordernd an. Ich gehe langsam auf sie zu. Meine Augen fixieren ihre und ich unterbreche den Blick nicht eine Sekunde. Ich erreiche sie und lege meine Hand auf ihre Schulter und lasse sie über das Leder der Jacke gleiten, über das Schlüsselbein und verharre auf dem Reißverschluss.  
Amüsiert stelle ich fest, dass Chloe hart schlucken muss. Ich öffne den Reißverschluss und fahre mit den Händen über ihren Bauch. Ich spüre die leichten Muskeln unter ihrem Tanktop. Meine Augen bleiben an ihre geheftet und ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen. Während ich sie küsse und meine Zunge in ihren Mund schiebe um ihre zu umspielen wandern meine Hände zu Chloes Hintern um diesen fordernd zu massieren.   
„Scheiße Max!“ haucht Chloe atemlos als ich ihren Mund wieder frei gebe.   
Ich presse mich enger an sie.   
„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr und fahre mit den Zähnen sanft über die empfindliche Stelle an ihrem Ohrläppchen.   
Ich spüre ihren schnellen Atem an meinem Hals.   
„Bist du bereit?“ frage ich und sehe wie sie nickt. „Sag es!“ fordere ich.   
„Ich bin bereit!“ sagt sie mit zittriger Stimme.   
Ich liebe dieses Spiel und bin bereit es weiter zu führen.   
„Sag meine Namen!“ grolle ich und drücke meine Hände etwas fester gegen ihren Hintern.   
„Oh Fuck!“ schnappt meine Punkerin.   
„Das ist nicht mein Name!“ sage ich, mein Mund wieder nah an ihrem Ohr.   
Diesmal streicht meine Zunge über das Ohrläppchen.   
„M...Max!“ wimmert sie und will ihre Arme um meine Hüfte schlingen.   
Doch ich gehe schnell einen Schritt zurück.   
„Schließe die Augen und wehe du schummelst Punk Ass!“ knurre ich leise und Chloe macht was ich ihr gesagt habe.   
Ich gehe schnell ins Schlafzimmer. Hole den vorbereitetet Rucksack und ziehe mich an.   
„Warst du brav?“ flüstere ich in Chloes anderes Ohr und sehe wie sie einen Hüpfer macht.   
„Hast du mich erschrocken Ninja Max. Darf ich die Augen öffnen?“ fragt sie voller Hoffnung.   
Ich greife nach ihrer Jacke und schließe sie wieder. Sie hebt verwirrt die Augenbrauen, lässt die Augen aber geschlossen. Ich halte ihre Hände fest und drücke einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Fordernd und voller Liebe. Ich löse mich, setze den Helm auf und stelle mich in Position.  
„Jetzt!“ sage ich und merke wie mein Herz wild vor Aufregung schlägt.  
„Wow....was?“ verwirrte, blaue Augen fixieren mich.   
„Ich bin soweit. Ich will mit dir fahren.“ sage ich nur und sehe wie ein Leuchten durch das Gesicht meiner Partnerin geht.   
„Los komm, wir müssen los!“ sage ich, klappe das Visier herunter und nehme Chloes Hand.

„Okay, dann sag mir wo es hingeht, dann setzt du dich hinter mich und hältst dich an meiner Hüfte fest, okay?“ ich höre Chloes Stimme leise über die eingebaute Funkverbindung zwischen unseren Helmen.   
Ich kann nur nicken. Ich reiche ihr einen Zettel mit der Adresse. Und höre nur ein   
„Oh, okay, dann los!“ wieder nicke ich.   
Chloe setzt sich hin und ich steige hinter ihr auf.   
„Wenn du uns beide umbringst wirst du nie erfahren, was ich in dem Rucksack dabei habe!“ sage ich um meine eigene Nervosität zu verstecken.   
Das Lachen was mir entgegenschallt beruhigt mich etwas und Chloe startet das Bike.  
„Alles okay Baby? Du klingst so als ob du gleich hyperventilierst.“ Chloe klingt ruhig und fädelt sich vorsichtig in den Verkehr ein.   
„Hmhm!“ nuschel ich. Es ist nicht so schlimm wie ich befürchtet habe, aber ich verstehe auch nicht, was Chloe daran findet.

„Max, bist du noch da?“ fragt Chloe lachend als ich meinen Griff um ihre Hüfte lockere. Wir haben eine freie Straße vor uns und nach 20 Minuten Fahrt fühle ich mich deutlich sicherer.   
„Absolut, das ist irre.“ lache ich zurück. 

Wir kommen am See an, Chloe steigt vom Bike ab und ich werfe mich ihr in die Arme. Sie schafft es gerade noch rechtzeitig ihren Helm herunter zu nehmen, da treffen sie meine Lippen auch schon hart.   
„Wow langsam Mad Max!“ zwei Arme umschlingen mich und halten mich fest. „Du weißt, dass ich hier schon mal war?“ fragt sie unsicher. Ich schaue in ihre besorgten Augen.  
„Yeah, doch ich habe mir vorgenommen dich das alles endgültig vergessen zu lassen und durch schöne Erinnerungen zu ersetzen.“ wieder steigt Unsicherheit in mir auf, ob das eine gute Idee war. Ein leichter Schauer geht durch den Körper meiner Freundin. Ich nehme ihre Hand und führe sie in die Hütte.   
„Ich habe extra nicht exakt die gleiche Hütte genommen wie die, die du damals für uns gemietet hast.“ Chloe sieht sich um, ich habe den Vormittag genutzt um alles in die Hütte zu bringen was wir gebrauchen können. „und ich habe mir den Truck geliehen“ grinse ich sie an.  
„Hmmm, wie kann ich dir das nur jemals vergeben?“ säuselt Chloe.   
Ich gehe auf sie zu, ziehe ihr die Motorradjacke aus, es folgt der Nierengurt und ich mache mich anschließend daran ihr auch die Jeans auszuziehen. Ich lasse meine Hände unter das Top gleiten und schiebe es langsam nach oben. Meine Fingerspitzen fahren über ihren Bauch, über den Bh und schließlich hilft sie mir, da der Größenunterschied es mir im Stehen unmöglich macht ihr das Top alleine auszuziehen. Ich sehe sie an, mein Blick wandert über ihren Körper. Ich presse mich an sie, halte sie fest. Mit den Händen streiche ich über ihren Rücken und spüre dabei die Muskeln die sich von ihrer harten Arbeit in der Werkstatt mehr aufgeprägt haben. Mit geübten Fingern öffne ich die Haken an ihrem schwarzen Bh und auch dieser landet auf ihrem Wäscheberg. Unsere Augen treffen sich während meine Fingerspitzen über ihre Arme fahren bis meine Hände ihre erreichen.   
„Du nimmst erst einmal ein entspannendes Bad und ich koche uns etwas.“ meine Stimme erlaubt keine Widerworte und Chloe nickt nur.   
Sie will sich gerade Richtung Badezimmer umdrehen da halte ich sie an dem Bund ihrer Boxershorts fest. Ich gehe vor ihr auf die Knie, umfasse den Bund nun mit beiden Händen und ziehe ihre Shorts herunter. Dabei küsse ich mich an ihrem linken Bein lang bis zu ihrem Knie und höre ein sanftes Stöhnen. Ihre Hand greift in meine Haare.   
„Mmmmmm“ ertönt es über mir.   
Ich küsse mich ab dem Knie des rechten Beines wieder herauf bis zu ihrer Taille. Meine Arme umschließen ihre Hüfte. Mein Kopf ruht an ihrem Bauch.  
„Später geht es weiter, versprochen. Jetzt nimm aber erst mal ein Bad.“ ich platziere einen letzten Kuss unter ihrem Bauchnabel und gebe ihr einen Klaps auf den Po.  
„Awwww Max“ murmelt Chloe und hält meinen Kopf weiterhin, mit ihrer Hand in meinen Haaren, fest. Ich küsse ihren Bauch.   
„Wenn du jetzt nicht gehst kann ich später nicht weiter machen!“ grinse ich zwischen den Küssen und Chloe knurrt frustriert.  
Ich verschwinde in der Küche während sie sich ins Badezimmer begibt. Ich schiebe die vorbereitete Lasagne in den Ofen und decke den Tisch. Ich packe die Sachen aus dem Rucksack ins Schlafzimmer und öffne eine Flasche Wein.   
Auf Zehenspitzen gehe ich ins Badezimmer, Chloe hat sich die vorbereiteten Kerzen angemacht. Sie liegt mit geschlossenen Augen in der Wanne.   
„Hast du noch etwas Platz für mich?“ flüstere ich leise.   
Ohne die Augen zu öffnen rutscht sie nach vorne und ich setze mich hinter sie. Sie lehnt sich an mich und ich massiere ihre Schultern und anhand ihrer Laute scheint sie es zu genießen.   
„Was hast du angestellt Caulfield, dass du das hier alles machst?“ seufzt Chloe sanft.  
„Oh ich dachte ich mache dich erst betrunken bevor ich beichte“ witzel ich.   
Sie öffnet ein Auge, schaut zu mir nach oben. Ich grinse breit.  
„Ich wollte einfach Danke sagen, weil du mich so in meinem Studium und in meinem Leben unterstützt.“   
„Max, das ist nicht...“ ich unterbreche sie.   
„Ich weiß, aber ich will es, weil du es verdienst.“ meine Hände spüren eine harte Stelle an ihrer Schultern und sie seufzt auf als ich sie vorsichtig löse.  
„Ich liebe dich Chloe Price!“ flüstere ich und steige aus der Wanne. „Essen ist in 10 Minuten fertig, mach nicht mehr so lange.“ Ich wickel mich in ein Handtuch und verlasse das Badezimmer, im Schlafzimmer ziehe ich mir schnell meine neue Unterwäsche an und verberge alles in meinem hässlichsten Schlafanzug den ich habe.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn!“ schmatzt Chloe mit vollen Mund.   
Ich muss lachen und sehe mir meine beste Freundin an. Sie sitzt in ihrem Lieblingstop und Shorts am Tisch, die Haare hängen nass in alle Richtungen. Sie sieht zufrieden aus. Ein bisschen Tomatensoße klebt ihr am Kinn. Ich muss kichern.   
„Was?“ fragt sie und sieht mich an.   
„Brad hat mir geholfen bei dem Essen. Du bist so wunderschön, ich habe so ein Glück, dass du in meinem Leben bist.“ antworte ich und sehe wie Chloe rot wird.   
„Hier sitzen wir zwei also, bei romatischen Kerzenschein und Wein, in unseren hässlichsten, zwar auch bequemsten, aber dennoch hässlichsten Klamotten und ich denke, die Welt könnte nicht perfekter sein, einfach weil du bei mir bist. Das muss Liebe sein!“ säuselt sie und ich habe Probleme die Tränen zurück zu halten.   
Ich stehe auf und gehe zu ihr. Sie rutscht mit ihrem Stuhl etwas zurück und ich setze mich auf ihren Schoß.   
„Du hast da was!“ sage ich, nehme eine Serviette und wische ihr die Soße vom Kinn.  
Ihre Augen haben meine gefangen. Wir lächeln uns an und ich würde am liebsten die Zeit einfrieren lassen. Ich beuge mich vor, küsse ihr Schlüsselbein, wandere den Hals entlang. Chloe legt den Kopf schief und verschafft mir Platz. Ihre Hände ruhen auf meiner Hüfte. Ich spüre ihren Pulsschlag an meinen Lippen und beiße und sauge, was meiner Partnerin ein leises Stöhnen entlockt. Ich bin an ihrem Ohr angekommen.   
„Wenn ich so stark wäre wie du würde ich dich jetzt ins Schlafzimmer tragen, aber ich fürchte du musst da alleine...huch!“ Chloe hebt mich hoch und ich küsse sie während sie uns ins Schlafzimmer bringt.  
Wir liegen auf dem Bett.   
„Ich schätze, du bist heute mein Nachtisch!“ grollt es unter mir lasziv. Ich löse mich von ihr.   
„Oh fuck, den habe ich ganz vergessen. Moment, nicht bewegen!“ ich stürme aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
Mein Plan könnte nicht perfekter aufgehen. Ich höre Gejammer hinter mir im Schlafzimmer und kichere.   
„Ganz ruhig Punk Ass“ flüstere ich und hole das Eis aus dem Kühlschrank. Es ist cremig, genauso wie ich es brauche. Ich suche einen Löffel.  
„Möchtest du deinen Nachtisch lieber heiß oder langweilig?“ rufe ich.   
„Hä? Was ist das denn für eine Auswahl?“ ruft es zurück. Chloe klingt etwas frustriert.   
„Antworte einfach!“ sage ich ungeduldig.   
„Heiß!“ ich kann quasi ihr Augenrollen hören.   
Ich ziehe meinen Schlafanzug aus und betrete das Schlafzimmer mit dem Eis in der einen und dem Löffel in der anderen Hand. Ich habe meine neuen roten Spitzendessous an.   
„heilige....wow!“ flüstert Chloe mit rauer Stimme.  
Ihr Mund steht leicht offen während ich mich auf sie zu bewege und sie mich anstarrt.  
„Zieh das Top aus, wir wollen es ja nicht aus versehen voll kleckern!“ ich spreche in einem strengen Ton und dabei wedel ich mit dem Eis in meiner Hand.  
Das Top landet in einer Ecke und ich setze mich auf Chloes Hüfte. Ich stecke den Löffel in meinen Mund und nutze die freie Hand um meine Geliebte in eine halb liegende Position zu drücken. Sie lässt sich ohne Anstand von mir führen. Sie weiß genau was passiert, wenn sie versucht sich mir zu widersetzen, wenn ich mal die Führung im Bett übernehme.  
Ich führe den Löffel in den Eisbecher ein und sehe in zwei blaue, funkelnde Augen die jede Bewegung von mir aufnehmen.   
„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“ frage ich mit einem Grinsen und sehe das Nicken.   
Der Löffel mit dem Eis wandert in Chloes Mund, sie leckt genüsslich das Eis ab und lässt es sich auf der Zunge zergehen. Ihre Hände ruhen auf meinen Knien.  
Ich nehme den nächsten Löffel Eis und verfüttere ihn. Ich beuge mich vor und küsse die kalten Lippen. Sanft bittet meine Zunge um Einlass und ich kann das Eis schmecken. Ich ziehe meine Zunge zurück und sauge an Chloes Lippen. Ihre Hände wandern zu meiner Hüfte um mich zu halten.   
„Oh Scheiße ist das kalt!“ zuckt Chloe unter mir.   
„Ups!“ sage ich gespielt und beuge mich herab und das Eis von ihrer Brust zu lecken, welches natürlich nicht zufällig dort gelandet ist.   
„Oh Fuck!“ höre ich nur, als ich das Eis von dem harten Nippel lecke.  
Vor Lust glasige Augen sehen mich an. Chloe beißt sich auf die Lippen.   
„Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht!“ sagt sie und grinst lüstern.   
„Was? Das?“ frage ich unschuldig und verschütte noch mehr von dem Eis auf ihrem Körper.  
Ihr Atem geht hektisch, eine nasse, klebrige Spur aus Eis hat sich von ihren Brüsten bis zu ihrer Shorts gebildet. Ich rutsche tiefer, dränge mich zwischen ihre Beine und ich lecke alles auf. Meine Arbeit wird von Stöhnen und Murren begleitet.  
„Oh ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so viel gekleckert habe!“ sage ich amüsiert und drücke meinen Finger gegen die feuchte Stelle die sich auf den Shorts bildet. Chloes Körper zuckt bei der Berührung.   
„Oh bitte...“ jammert sie.  
Ich lege das Eis weg und befreie sie von den Shorts. Sie liegt vor mir, mehr als bereit mich zu empfangen, die Augen geschlossen, eine leichte Spur aus Schweiß auf der Stirn. Ich stecke mir kurz den kalten Löffel in den Mund und ohne Vorwarnung dringe ich mit meiner kalten Zunge in sie ein. Sofort krallen sich ihre Hände in das Laken, sie schiebt mir ihre Hüfte entgegen und stöhnt laut auf. Ich bewege meine Zunge in ihr und halte mich an ihrem Becken fest.   
Mir kommt eine Idee, ich taste nach dem Löffel, ziehe meine Zunge aus Chloe heraus, lecke den Stil des Metalllöffels an und führe ihr den langsam ein während sich mein Mund um die Klitoris kümmert.   
„Oh Gott....Max....oh....fuck....“ kommt es vom anderen Ende des Bettes.

Ich versuche den Orgasmus von meinem Engel so lange es geht aufrechtzuerhalten, bis sie irgendwann völlig erschöpft vor mir zusammensackt. Ihr Körper zuckt noch unkontrolliert und ich lege mich neben sie, halte sie fest.

„Alles okay Liebling?“ frage ich und bekomme als Antwort nur leises Gemurmel und höre gleichmäßiges atmen.   
Sie ist eingeschlafen. Ich lege die Decke über ihren nackten Körper und stehe auf. Ich lasse sie schlafen und mache mich wieder an meinen Stoff für die Uni zu schaffen. Auf dem Weg in das Esszimmer ziehe ich mir wieder mein Schlafshirt über und räume die Reste vom Abendbrot weg.

Das Mondlicht fällt auf meine Unterlagen und ich sehe auf die Uhr. Es ist schon fast Mitternacht. Ich stehe auf und dehne meinen Rücken als ich Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer höre. Ich setze mich in Bewegung.  
Chloe fängt leise an zu stöhnen und ich grinse. Doch mein Grinsen gefriert als ich sie sehe. Das Gesicht ist gequält verzogen, sie wälzt sich hin und her, wird immer unruhiger. Ihr Atem geht stoßweise, panisch. Schnell gehe ich zu ihr.   
„Max,nein....Max...bitte nicht!“ murmelt sie.   
Ich setze mich neben sie, lege ihr meine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Hey Liebling, alles gut, ich bin hier. Ich bin hier Chloe!“ doch sie windet sich immer mehr.   
Ich fange an an ihrer Schulter zu rüttel und da öffnet sie die Augen. Ihren Augen blicken sich voller Angst um, ich spüre ihren Herzschlag der viel zu schnell ist und Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen.  
„Ich bin hier....es ist alles gut....ganz ruhig Chloe....ganz ruhig.“   
Sie greift nach meinen Handgelenken, sieht sie sich an und wirft sich mir schluchzend in die Arme. Ich halte sie fest, lasse sie weinen. Ihre Tränen landen in meinem Shirt, meine Hand streicht ihr durch das Haar.   
„Es tut mir leid!“ nuschle ich und werde nur noch fester umarmt. „wir müssen nicht bis Sonntag hier bleiben, willst du sofort weg? Das war eine dumme Idee von mir.“ ich lasse meinen Kopf auf ihren sinken.  
„Nein, lass uns hier bleiben. Aber halt mich bitte fest!“ sie klingt so zerbrechlich das es mir fast das Herz zerreißt.   
Ich nicke und wir kuscheln und zusammen und heute bin ich mal der große Löffel und küsse sie in den Nacken.

„Komm schon Hippie!“ schreit Chloe und rennt an mir vorbei ins Wasser.  
„Du spinnst doch, es ist Anfang Mai, dass Wasser wird eisig sein.“ rufe ich zurück.  
„Dann wärme ich dich!“ ich seufze, wie soll ich da widerstehen.  
Ich ziehe mich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und renne ihr hinterher. Ich springe vom Steg und glaube, dass mein Herz kurz stehen bleibt als ich in das kalte Nass eintauche.   
„Scheiße....das Wasser....“ bibbere ich.  
„hella kalt.“ bibbert Chloe zurück.   
Sie macht eine Geste, dass ich zu ihr kommen soll und ich schwimme zu ihr. Sie beißt mich sanft in den Hals und summt die Melodie vom weißen Hai.   
„Nicht lu...lu....lustig...P...P...Punk Ass“ ich kann nur noch stottern.  
Ich schwimme zu der Leiter von dem Steg und will wieder aus dem Wasser klettern. Da landet eine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen und ich stöhne erschrocken auf. Lasse mich jedoch wieder etwas herab gleiten. Meine Hände krallen sich an die Leiter. Geübte Finger schieben meinen Slip zur Seite.   
„Oh Gott du bringst mich noch um!“ stöhne ich auf und ich blicke in zwei tiefblaue Augen die mich förmlich verschlingen. Und ich gebe mich dem hin.

„Wir sollten uns unbedingt einen See kaufen, wenn du die weltbeste Fotografin bist und Millionen verdienst!“ auch nach so vielen Jahren bewundere ich wie ein Mensch mit so vollem Mund so deutlich sprechen kann.  
Ich nehme einen Schluck von meinem Wein und schiebe mir einen Bissen vom Abendbrot in den Mund. Ich sehe die Liebe meines Lebens amüsiert an während ich nachdenklich kaue.   
„So So, sollten wir das, ja?“ Chloe blickt mich bei dieser Antwort nachdenklich an.   
„Naja, falls du dann überhaupt noch bei mir sein möchtest, natürlich nur. Ich meine, wenn du deinen Abschluss in der Tasche hast stehen dir alle Türen offen und ich will dich nicht ausbremsen.“ Ich blinzel verwirrt.   
„WOW, wo kommt der Bullshit denn plötzlich her?“ kurz ist es ruhig in der Hütte.  
Ich sehe Chloe an welche meinen Blick jedoch vermeidet. Ich stehe auf, hocke mich vor sie. Tränen schimmern in ihren Augen. Ich lege meine Hand auf ihre Wange. Unsere Blicke treffen sich.   
„Entschuldige, das geht mir schon seit Wochen durch den Kopf. Ich habe solche Angst, dass du dir deine Chancen versaust nur weil du bei mir bist. Scheiße Max, du wirst ganz groß heraus kommen. Ich merke doch wie gut sich deine Bilder verkaufen. Ich sehe doch, wie sich deine Arbeit verändert hat und das alle es lieben. Man, ich werde teilweise von Kunden angesprochen, ob ich wirklich mit DER Caulfield zusammen bin. Und welchen Platz habe ich in diesem Leben schon?“ sie beendet ihre Erklärung und ich spüre wie Wut und Trauer in mir hoch kochen.   
„Hör mir mal zu! Du wirst deinen Platz an meiner Seite haben. Und ich pfeife auf Ruhm und Geld, ja sogar auf die Fotografie, das einzige was für mich zählst ist, dass du an meiner Seite bist.“ ich wische eine Träne von ihr mit meinem Daumen weg.   
Chloe springt auf, wirft dabei den Stuhl um.   
„Genau das ist doch das Problem! Ich WILL nicht, dass du das alles für mich aufgibst. Ich will, dass du deine Chancen nutzt und das Leben führst, dass du verdienst.“ Bei ihren Worten kommt mir ein Gedanke.  
„Bitte sei ehrlich! Willst du nicht mehr mit mit zusammen sein?“  
„Was? Doch!“  
„Würdest du noch mit mir zusammen sein wollen, wenn ich kolossal scheitere und den Rest meines Lebens nur noch in einem Supermarkt oder so etwas arbeite? Oder gar nichts auf die Reihe bekomme?“  
„Natürlich!“  
„Dann verstehe ich es nicht. Ich habe mich noch nie für das Materielle interessiert. Alles was ich jemals wollte war dich. Mir ist es egal ob ich arm bin oder reich. Erfolgreich oder ein Loser. Alles was zählt sind wird. Ich möchte, dass wir ein gutes Leben führen. Mir egal ob wir dafür ein Haus an unserem eigen See besitzen oder für den Rest unserer Lebens in deinem Truck schlafen. Ich will nur, dass wir glücklich sind. Was nützt mir eine Kariere, wenn ich meinen Erfolg nicht mit dem wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben teilen kann?“ Tränen laufen meine Wangen herab.   
„Baby, es tut mir leid.“ Chloe hockt sich vor mich. „ich hab nur Angst, dass ich nicht gut genug bin, dich nicht verdiene. Aber ich verspreche dir eines, solange du mich bei dir haben willst, werde ich deine Träumen nicht im Weg stehen. Denn meinen Lebenstraum erfüllst du mir an jedem Tag, an dem ich mit dir zusammen sein darf.“  
„Du bist so ein Idiot Price!“ lache ich.  
„Aber ich bin dein Idiot Caulfield! Und verrätst du mir nun, was noch in dem Rucksack ist?“  
„Erst räumen wir hier auf, diesmal zusammen.“ schmunzel ich.   
Ich mache den Abwasch, Chloe steht dicht hinter mir und nimmt mir die Sachen zum Abtrocknen ab. Es tut gut sie nach der Unterhaltung so nah bei mir zu haben.  
„Long Island!“ flüstert Chloe in mein Ohr.  
„Entschuldige, ich glaube das Spiel musst du mir erst erklären“ antworte ich und wasche das letzte Glas ab.   
„Lass uns nach deinem Abschluss nach Long Island ziehen“ ich halte inne, spüre Chloes Atem an meinem Hals und drehe mich um.   
Sie grinst mich an. Ich schlinge meine Arme um ihren Hals und ziehe sie zu mir herunter.   
„Na geht doch!“ und wir küssen uns.   
Ich schiebe meine nassen Hände unter ihr Top und fahre ihren Rücken hinauf, eine Gänsehaut bildet sich unter den Spitzen meiner Fingerspitzen.   
„Ich kann das Spiel aber auch spielen. Schlafzimmer, jetzt!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr und werde auf die Küchenarbeitsplatte hoch gehoben.  
„So lange kann ich nicht warten!“ nuschelt Chloe in meinen Hals während sie mir das Shirt auszieht.   
Ich vergrabe meine Hände in ihrem Haar und kann mein leises Aufstöhnen nur schwer zurück halten.   
„Dann wirst du nie erfahren was in dem Rucksack auf uns wartet“ mein Atem geht schwer unter ihren Berührungen.  
Sie sieht mich an, wägt die Optionen in ihrem Kopf ab.   
„Fuck!“ und damit zieht sie mich von der Arbeitsplatte herunter und ins Schlafzimmer.

Ich manövriere diesen zappelnden Haufen Mensch auf das Bett und sie schließt die Augen auf meinen Wunsch.   
„Also, ich habe uns zwei Sachen mitgebracht. Du darfst entscheiden, wer was trägt. Und für mich ist beides okay. Bereit? Dann öffne die Augen und wähle!“ ich halte in einer Hand unser Strap On und in der anderen Handschellen. Chloe reißt die Augen auf und schluckt. Sie steht auf und streckt die Hand aus, beobachtet mich ganz genau. Ihre Hände wandern zu dem Strap on, dann wieder zu den Handschellen. Ich verziehe keine Miene.  
„Hella, ich liebe es einfach zu sehr wenn du die Kontrolle übernimmst“ und dann greift sie sich die Handschellen.   
Ich fessel sie ans Bett und setze ein fieses Grinsen auf.   
„Ich habe mich falsch entschieden.“ murmelt meine Partnerin kichernd, dann ziehe ich mein Shirt aus, ich habe neue, diesmal schwarze Dessous an und sie flucht vor sich hin weil ihr bewusst wird, dass sie mich so nicht anfassen kann.  
Ich binde mir das Strap on um und gehe zu ihr ins Bett.

\---------

Zwei Hände legen sich auf meine Schultern.  
„Chloe, ich kann das nicht. Wie konnte das nur passieren?“ meine Stimme zittert und ich sehe ängstlich in den Spiegel. In dem treffe ich den Blick von Chloe. Sie grinst bis über beide Ohren.  
„Du schaffst das schon Supermax. Es ist nur eine Abschlussrede und du wirst sie hella rocken. Also, Ready for the mosh pit shaka brah“ feixt meine Partnerin und zaubert mir ein Lächeln und röte ins Gesicht.   
„Haha, so wie du mich damals angesehen hast dachte ich du sprichst nie wieder mit mir.“ ich grinse nun ebenfalls breit.   
Ich atme aus und nehme die Hand von Chloe und sie bringt mich zur Uni.

„Oh Max Liebling, was für eine fantastische Rede!“ Joyce strahlt mich an.   
„Yeah Baby, du hast es gerockt!“ Mutter und Tochter umarmen mich nach ihren Worten.   
In der Menge entdecke ich zwei weitere Gesichter. Ich bin so erleichtert die Abschlussrede hinter mich gebracht zu haben. Nachdem der Name Caulfield so nach und nach in der Fotografie Szene nicht mehr unbekannt ist, wurde ich von meinem Jahrgang gewählt die Rede zu halten und Chloe hat mich dazu animiert. Meine Freundinnen kommen auf mich zu.   
„Guten Tag, Victoria Chase, Künstlermanagerin!“ breit grinsend hält mir Vic eine Visitenkarte entgegen.  
Nach Blackwell hat sie ihre Studienrichtung geändert und letzte Woche erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Ich weiß, dass sie sich selbstständig machen und Kate unter Vertrag nehmen wollte. Kate hat sich ebenfalls neu orientiert und ist voll und ganz in die Kinder Literatur eingestiegen. Nächsten Monat erscheint ihr erstes Buch, ich durfte schon einen Blick hinein werfen und bis begeistert.  
„Meinst du das ernst?“ frage ich und ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Hey, wenn man die Chance hat einen dicken Fisch an Land zu ziehen darf man nicht zögern es zu versuchen. Vor allem wenn man neu im Business ist, aber wenn du ablehnst ändert sich nichts zwischen uns.“ Ich sehe Vic ins Gesicht, sie meint das ernst.  
Ich sehe wieder die Verbissenheit die Victoria schon immer an den Tag gelegt hat, wenn sie etwas wollte. Stolz und Unsicherheit machen sich in mir breit. Ich schaue hilfesuchend zu Kate, sie rollt neben ihr die Augen und lächelt mich entschuldigend an, schiebt sich an ihrer Freundin vorbei und nimmt mich in den Arm.   
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Max!“

Es klingelt und ich öffne die Tür. Brad und Kenneth stehen mit Tifanny auf dem Arm davor und kommen rein.   
„Sind wir zu spät?“ fragt mich Kenneth und ich lache.   
„Naja, zu mindestens seid ihr die letzten!“ zwinkere ich ihn an.  
„Siehst du, ich sage doch du hättest dich nicht noch einmal umziehen sollen Brad!“ grummelt er seinem Partner entgegen.   
Tiffany wird zu Bode gelassen und läuft sofort ins Wohnzimmer wo sie Chloe vermutet. Anhand des Kläffens und freudigen Quietschens nehme ich an, dass die beiden sich gefunden haben.   
„Holt euch was zu trinken aus der Küche und dann kommt rein, Chloe und ich haben etwas zu sagen.“ Ich gehe zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo der Rest wartet.   
Alle unsere Freunde und Joyce haben sich versammelt um meinen Abschluss zu feiern. Ich betrete den Raum und nicke Chloe zu, diese dreht die Musik leiser und räuspert sich.  
„Hey ihr lieben, im Gegensatz zu meiner Max hier bin ich nicht so gut im Reden halten. Ich danke euch allen. Dafür, dass ihr uns immer und in jeder Lebenslage unterstützt, dass ihr unser Leben reicher macht und das ihr heute Abend hier seid. Aber wir wollten dieses Beisammensein auch dafür nutzen um eine Ankündigung zu machen. Wir werden Chicago verlassen. Wir werden nach Long Island ziehen. Wir werden zum 01.09 dann dort leben. Also haben die West Menschen noch Zeit sich von uns auszuruhen und die Ost Menschen haben die Chance sich noch an uns satt zu sehen. Ich....puhhh....nein ehrlich Leute....ich....“ in Chloes Augen bilden sich Tränen.   
Schnell eile ich an ihre Seite, küsse sie auf die Wange.   
„Was diese sensible Frau hier neben mir sagen möchte, egal wo wir leben, ihr alle hier seid ein Teil von unserem Leben und unsere Familie. Und es klingt vielleicht ironisch wenn ausgerechnet ich das sage, aber der Umzug heißt nicht, dass wir deswegen irgendjemanden von euch missen möchten. Und ach verdammt, kann uns nicht mal endlich jemand hier erlösen?“ auch in spüre Tränen in mir aufsteigen.   
„Auf Chloe und Max!“ ruft Victoria und hebt ihr Glas, alle anderen stimmen mit ein und wir werden umarmt und geküsst.  
„Danke! Und ich würde gerne mit dir zusammen arbeiten“ flüstere ich meiner blonden Freundin ins Ohr, als sie mich umarmt.  
„Lass uns später reden.“ sie zwinkert mich an und hat ihr größtes Siegeslächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich hassen soll oder nicht!“ höre ich Alex hinter mir.  
Ich drehe mich um und sehe sie an. Ihre Augen sind rot unterlaufen, sie hat geweint. Ich umarme sie fest und sie drückt mich zurück.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Chloe weg nehme. Aber ich werde gut auf sie aufpassen, okay? Und wir sind Freunde und werden in Kontakt bleiben.“ sie nickt und lächelt mich an, geht zu Chloe zurück um sich über ihre Zukunftspläne zu unterhalten.   
Zwei Gestalten bauen sich neben mir auf.  
„So so, euch zieht es also zurück?“ Brad klingt geknickt.   
Ich schaue betreten zu Boden.   
„Hey Jungs...ich....oh man....es fällt uns nicht leicht, aber, was soll ich sagen. Wir gehören halt dahin.“  
„Alles gut Max, komm her.“ und damit zieht Brad mich in eine herzliche Umarmung Kenneth schließt sich an.

Wir verabschieden alle nach und nach.   
„Hey Max, Joyce hat uns auf dem Hinflug erzählt, dass ihr nächste Woche nach Seattle kommt und Urlaub macht, dann komm doch vorbei, dann können wir unsere gemeinsame Zukunft besprechen.“  
„Mach ich Vic, kommt gut zurück. Ich melde mich bei dir!“ Victoria und ich umarmen uns ein letztes Mal, dann mache ich die Tür zu.   
Vor mir steht Chloe und sieht mich an.   
„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du wirklich mit Victoria fucking Chase arbeiten wirst. Hättest du mir das vor ein paar Jahren gesagt hätte ich dich gefragt, ob du mein Gras geklaut hast!“ lacht sie. 

\---------

„Ich bin so froh, wenn wir nach Long Island gezogen sind und diese ewige Fliegerei ein Ende hat!“ flucht Chloe.   
Ich lache und reiche ihr eine Wasserflasche. Joyce steht schon im Foyer des Flughafens und holt uns ab. Sie fährt das Auto von Mom und Dad. Es fühlt sich nach wie vor seltsam an.Wir steigen ein und Chloe setzt sich neben mich. Ich nehme ihre Hand.  
„Hey, ich muss dir etwas gestehen.“ sage ich und schaue sie an und Chloe zieht fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Wir werden nicht die ganze Zeit in Seattle sein, ich habe einen kleinen Ausflug geplant.“ eröffne ich.   
„Was? Mom wusstest du davon?“ fragt sie ungläubig.   
Chloe schaut erst mich und dann Joyce an. Ihre Mom lächelt in den Rückspiegel.  
„Ja Liebling. Max hat mich vorgewarnt. Aber das passt auch ganz gut, ich habe ja Schule wie du weißt!“  
„Und wo geht es hin? Oh sag bitte nicht, dass wir wieder fliegen müssen. Und wann geht es los?“ Chloe klingt wie ein aufgeregtes Kind.   
„Das sage ich dir nicht. Nein, wir fliegen nicht. Wir fahren Montag früh los. Erst nach Long Island, da haben wir ein paar Termine und am Dienstag geht es dann weiter. Freitag sind wir dann wieder in Seattle.“ ich merke wie mein Herz flattert bei dem Gedanken was ich geplant habe.

\------------

„So ihr zwei, ich habe euch noch ein bisschen Proviant eingepackt für einen Roadtrip. Passt gut auf euch auf und meldet euch bitte,wenn ihr angekommen seid und es Neuigkeiten gibt.“ Joyce grinst mich breit an und zwinkert mir zu.  
Ich habe sie heute früh in meine Pläne eingeweiht während Chloe noch schlief. Ich glaube ich habe sie noch nie so sprachlos und zufrieden gesehen. Nun hoffe ich, dass Chloe das Zwinkern nicht gesehen hat, doch sie ist zu beschäftigt damit unser Gepäck in den schwarzen Pick up Truck von Dad zu tun. Ich gebe Chloe die Adresse und wir fahren los.   
„Wow, das Baby ist der Hammer!“ sagt sie verliebt nach kurzer Fahrt.   
„Ich weiß noch wie Dad sich gefreut hat, als er sich das Auto gekauft hat. Naja, wenn es dein Truck nicht mehr tut, dann können wir gerne den nehmen. Ich glaube deine Mom ist mit dem Mercedes meiner Mom ganz zufrieden.“  
„Shit, ich glaube ich muss meinen alten Truck irgendwo gegen fahren.“ Chloe grinst breit und ich schaue sie entsetzt an.   
„Keine Angst Baby, das war nur ein Spaß!“ sie lacht.   
„Hey Chloe! Versprichst du mir, mir erst einmal zu zuhören und nicht sauer zu werden?“ ich spüre Angst in mir hoch steigen.   
Ich bekomme einen flüchtigen Seitenblick. Chloes Gesicht wird sehr nachdenklich. Ich lasse ihr Zeit. Ich spüre wie mein Puls immer schneller wird. Schließlich nickt sie. Ich atme einmal schwer aus.   
„Ich weiß, dass wir niemals wirklich über Geld reden. Aber....naja als Mom und Dad....du weißt ja, dass die Firma die die Reise ausgerichtet hat verklagt wurde. Jedenfalls habe ich ja auch Schadensersatz bekommen. Und Mom und Dad hatten gute Lebensversicherungen. Und....naja...wir haben gleich in Long Island einen Termin mit einem Makler. Ich habe ihn gebeten nicht nur nach Wohnungen, sondern auch nach Häusern für uns zuschauen. Also weil ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das Geld besser investieren könnte als in unsere Zukunft.“ ich schaue Chloe an die stur auf die Straße schaut und schweigt.   
Wir fahren weiter, schweigend. Ich sehe ihrem Blick an, wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitet. Ich traue mich nicht ihre Gedanken zu unterbrechen. Ein kleiner Parkplatz kommt in Sicht. Sie setzt den Blinker und biegt ab. Ich merke wie ich mich verkrampfe. Ich sehe auf meine Hände die in meinem Schoß liegen.   
„Max?“ Chloes Stimme zittert.   
„Ja? Bitte sei nicht sauer...ich will nicht....“  
„Sei still!“ ich bin ruhig. „bist du dir sicher damit? Ich meine ich erinnere mich an das Gespräch vor ein paar Wochen in der Hütte am See. Da hast du deinen Standpunkt sehr klar gemacht. Aber ein Haus kaufen, das ist eine große und teure Angelegenheit. Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Ich meine, ich habe quasi mein ganzes Geld in das Motorrad gesteckt, was ich rückwirkend betrachtet, bereue, weil ich so gut wie nichts dazu geben kann, zu mindestens wenn man die Dimensionen sieht von denen wir hier sprechen. Ich....“  
„Chloe, ich will mit dir zusammen leben. Egal wo und wie. Wenn du nicht mit mir in einem Haus leben möchtest ist das okay. Dann machen wir etwas anderes mit dem Geld, aber ich dachte mir, vielleicht sehen wir uns es einfach an und vielleicht finden wir ja etwas, wo wir uns beide wohlfühlen.“ ich sehe sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Oh nein, sieh mich nicht mit diesen Hundeaugen an. Jaja ist okay, lass es uns tun. Aber wehe ich höre Gejammer, dass ich meinen Teil nicht beitrage.“ kurz blinkt Trauer in ihrem Blick auf.   
„Aber du trägst deinen Teil bei. In dem du mir überhaupt den Wunsch ermöglichst mit jemanden mein Leben teilen zu wollen!“ ich höre Schniefen und eine Hand legt sich in meinen Nacken.   
Ich beuge mich zu Chloe und wir küssen uns.

„Guten Tag die Damen. Sie müssen Miss Price sein.“ der Makler schüttelt Chloe die Hand. „Also, haben Sie eine Präferenz ob Haus oder Wohnung?“ ich sehe zu Chloe. Warte, dass sie eine Entscheidung trifft.   
„Haus!“ sagt sie seufzend und ich muss grinsen.  
„Sehr gut, dann kommen Sie mal mit. Miss Caulfield hat mir vorab schon ein paar Grunddaten genannt und ich habe eine kleine Vorauswahl treffen können. Wenn Ihnen nichts davon zusagt, dann können wir uns Donnerstag noch einmal treffen, dann könnte ich Ihnen doch noch die Wohnungen zeigen.“ und damit lässt der Makler uns in sein Auto einsteigen.   
Chloe sieht nervös aus, ich bin gespannt ob wir etwas passendes finden.

Meine Punkerin schließt die Tür zu unserem Hotelzimmer.   
„Wow, das wird echt hart. Mir haben alle Häuser gefallen. Was meinst du? Oder wollen wir Donnerstag doch lieber Wohnungen anschauen?“ fragt mich Chloe, ihre Blick ruht auf mir.   
„Ich fand das mit dem Arbeitszimmer toll. Im Garten könnten wir einen Pool hin bauen lassen und die Garage war schön groß. Außerdem gibt es einen Whirlpool, überlege mal was wir darin alles anstellen könnten. Und zwei Gästezimmer, wenn uns mal unsere Freunde besuchen kommen. Und es ist in unserem Preissegment.“ ich merke, dass ich mich in das Haus am Strand echt verliebt habe.  
„Deinem Preissegment!“ sagt Chloe und seufzt schwer.   
Ich klopfe auf die Stelle neben mir im Bett. Chloe setzt sich und ich krabbel auf ihren Schoß. Ich lege meine Hände in ihren Nacken.   
„Chloe Elizabeth Price, hör jetzt auf damit. Ich lege da keinen Wert drauf. Und wenn du das alles nicht willst, dann spende ich das ganze Geld und lebe mit dir in dem Truck!“ ich lege meine Stirn an ihre.   
„Wehe dir, ich will mit dir Sex in unserem Whirlpool haben!“ sagt sie und lacht.   
„Los, wir haben morgen eine lange Fahrt vor uns, lass und schlafen gehen!“ sage ich.   
Wir legen uns hin und sie hält mich im Arm. Ich spüre noch ihre Lippen auf meinem Nacken und schließe die Augen.

\----------

Ich sitze am Steuer. Chloe ist die ersten Stunden gefahren und nun übernehme ich einmal. Je mehr wir uns unserem Ziel nähern, desto nervöser werden sowohl Chloe wie auch ich.  
„Sagst du mir endlich mal wo es hingeht?“ quengelt es vom Beifahrersitz.  
„Bevor wir in unsere Zukunft starten wollte ich mit dir noch einmal in unsere Vergangenheit.“ sage ich und da kommt schon das Schild.  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde erreichen wir San Francisco. Chloe macht große Augen und fängt an zu lachen.  
„Oh wow, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet“.  
Ich kämpfe mich durch den dichten Verkehr. Ich halten auf dem Parklatz dem Hostel.   
„Okay Supermax. Einerseits willst du uns ein Haus kaufen und andererseits wollen wir HIER übernachten? Sind wir nun arm oder reich?“ ich lache und küsse sie.  
„Das nennt man Nostalgie du Dummie“ und damit steige ich aus.   
Ich nehme unseren Koffer und Chloe kommt mir hinterher. 

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du das gleiche Zimmer genommen und dich noch an die Nummer erinnert hast!“ seufzt meine Partnerin und schmeißt sich aufs Bett.  
„Hallo, hier habe ich meine Jungfräulichkeit an den wunderbarsten Mensch der Welt verloren. Wie sollte ich das vergessen?“  
„Hmmmm, Lust auf eine Wiederholung?“ und schon zieht sie mich zu sich aufs Bett.   
„Hier oder in der Dusche?“ frage ich und ich ernte ein erregtes Grollen dafür.   
Wir ziehen uns aus und verschwinden in dem kleinen Badezimmer.

********************************************************************************  
Der Wind weht sanft. Neben mir steht der Leuchtturm in seiner ganzen Pracht. Ich atme die frische, salzige Meeresluft. Ich sitze auf der Bank und spüre plötzlich jemanden neben mir. Ich muss mich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen wer es ist.  
„Du willst es durchziehen?“ ich muss bei dieser Frage lächeln.   
„Ja will ich! Ist das für dich okay?“ ich drehe meinen Kopf.  
„Natürlich!“ auch sie sieht mich an.  
Ich blicke in ihre braunen Augen und sehe auf den Federohrring.   
„Irgendwie seltsam, dass ausgerechnet du mich hier triffst. Ich meine, wir sind uns nie begegnet und trotzdem ist es mir wichtig deine Meinung zu kennen. Aber ich weiß, dass du immer einen Platz in Chloes Herzen haben wirst Rachel, ich denke, deswegen ist es mir wichtig.“ sie lacht.  
Es ist warm und freundlich. Ich mag sie wirklich auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie sehr mein Bild von ihr mit der echten Rachel übereinstimmt. Sie steht auf und ich ebenfalls, wir umarmen uns.   
Ich höre ein Räuspern und blicke mich um. Mom und Dad stehen hinter der Bank. Ich gehe zu ihnen, umarme beide.   
„Hey Schatz!“ sagt Mom sanft.   
„Hey ihr zwei. Ich vermisse euch so schrecklich!“ ich spüre Tränen.   
Dad wischt mir eine Träne weg. Er lächelt mich sanft an und sieht mir tief in die Augen.   
„Ich bin so stolz auf dich! Du tust genau das richtige!“ er umarmt mich wieder und ich kuschel mich an seine Brust, atme seinen Geruch ein. Ich seufze.  
„Es wird Zeit Kiddo!“ ich sehe auf und Mom und Dad sind verschwunden, dafür steht William hinter mir, seine Hand liegt auf meiner Schulter.   
„Ist das alles für dich okay? Ich meine, ich habe Joyce gefragt, aber...“  
„Hey Max, natürlich! Und jetzt schau wo du her kommst und dann schau wo du hin willst.“  
Ich blinzel und bin alleine. Ich sehe mich um, so wie William es gesagt hat.   
Arcadia ist nicht mehr da, alles ist zerstört. Panik und Trauer machen sich in mir breit.   
„Sieh in deine Zukunft!“ ertönt noch einmal Dads Stimme in mir.   
Am Himmel braut sich ein gewaltiger Sturm zusammen und mein Herz fängt an zu rasen.  
„Nicht schon wieder!“ murmel ich.   
„Max, such dein Licht!“ Rachels Stimme setzt sich über das Toben des Sturms hinweg.   
Ich blicke zum Leuchtturm. Es ist wie ein Tor in eine andere Welt. Alles ist ruhig und sonnig um ihn herum. Und tausende, leuchtende, blaue Schmetterling umfliegen ihn und in der Tür steht sie.  
Chloe wartet in dem warmen Licht auf mich.   
********************************************************************************

Ich sitze in einem Cafe und starre auf mein Handy. Ich bin nervös. Es piept.

Chloe: „Okay, was spielen wir hier? Ich wache auf und du bist nicht da, nur eine Nachricht, dass ich dir schreiben soll?“  
Max: „Arrrrgh Captain Bluebeard ist endlich erwacht. Es wird mal wieder Zeit für ein Abenteuer. Leider ist dein Erster Maat etwas in seine Arbeit vertieft, aber eine neue Schatzkarte ist aufgetaucht. Ich habe sie in unserer Kajüte vergessen. Viel Erfolg, bis später Captain.“  
Chloe: „Arrrr ich kann der Suche nach einem Schatz nicht widerstehen! Wehe es werden ohne mich Segel gesetzt!“

Ich atme erleichtert aus und mache mich auf den Weg. Ich habe Chloe den Truck da gelassen den sie sicherlich nehmen wird. Ich schultere meinen Rucksack und gehe die letzten Schritte zum Hafen. Das kleine Boot wird von mir fertig gemacht, ich verstaue meine Sachen und hole das alte Tuch und meine Augenklappe heraus. Nun heißt es auf den Kapitän warten damit wir in See stechen können.

Zwei Arme umschließen mich.   
„Ich habe meinen Schatz gefunden!“ flüstert es in mein Ohr.   
„Wie kommst du darauf?“ frage ich und blinzel gegen die Sonne.   
„Weil die Karte hier endet, schau!“ Sie hält mir die Karte hin die ich vorbereitet habe.  
„Oh Captain Bluebeard, mir scheint Ihr habt übersehen, dass da etwas zu fehlen scheint. Zum Glück habe ich das fehlende Teil gefunden.“ damit überreiche ich ihr einen zweiten Teil. „Bereit zum Segel setzten Captain?“  
„Aye Aye Long Max Silver!“ und ich kriege einen Kuss.   
Chloe setzte sich ans Steuer und lässt das kleine Boot über das Wasser gleiten. Ich navigiere sie. Sie strahlt über beide Ohren.  
„Vielleicht müssen wir uns doch ein Boot kaufen!“ flüstere ich Chloe ins Ohr und lasse meine Zähne über ihr Ohrläppchen gleiten.  
„Absolut!“ brüllt Chloe übermütig.  
Wir legen an dem gleichen Steg an wie damals.   
„Oh Captain, würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen und uns den Weg weisen?“ Chloe nimmt mir die Karte ab und läuft los.   
Sie landet an einem kleinen Sandhügel.  
„Wow, wann hast du das alles vorbereitet?“ fragt sie und fängt an zu graben.   
Mein Herz rast. Sie buddelt eine kleine Truhe aus und darin liegt ein Zettel. Auf den habe ich folgendes geschrieben.

„Dreh dich um und höre bitte einfach nur zu“

Chloe dreht sich um und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich habe das Gefühl vor Aufregung nicht mehr atmen zu können.   
„Chloe, ich wollte diesen Tag hier nutzen um dir mein Herz aufzuschütten und ich bin tierisch nervös. Ich gehe das hier schon seit Wochen in meinem Kopf durch und vielleicht hätte ich mir Notizen machen sollen.  
Seit du in meinem Leben bist, fühlt es sich erst nach Leben an. Du bist seit dem Tag an dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben alles was für mich zählt. Du bist nicht nur meine beste Freundin, sondern auch meine Seelenverwandte und ich liebe dich! Ich weiß, ich habe viele Fehler gemacht und ich werde noch viele Fehler machen. Aber der größte Fehler war, dass ich dich verlassen wollte. Und das ich dich damals verlassen habe. Doch als ich zurück in dein Leben kam hast du nicht gezögert und mir eine zweite Chance gegeben. Ich kenne niemanden, der diese Güte besessen hätte.  
Du erträgst mich mit meinen schlechten Launen, du lachst über meine schlechten Witze und du unterstützt mich, egal was ich mir in den Kopf setze. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht perfekt bin, ich habe so viele Schwächen, die Depressionen, meine Eifersucht, aber ich will alles dafür tun dein Leben so perfekt wie möglich zu machen.  
Chloe, ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich und deine Liebe verdient habe, aber ich weiß, dass es mir egal ist, solange du bei mir bist. Und wenn es nach mir geht, dann werden wir bis zum Ende der Welt zusammen sein. Du bist alles was auf dieser Welt und in allen Zeiten für mich zählt. Ich möchte dir diese verdammte Erde zu Füssen legen, weil du nicht weniger als das verdient hast.   
Und um dir zu beweisen, dass ich dich niemals mehr verlassen will muss ich dich nun etwas fragen.“ ich knie mich hin und hole gleichzeitig eine kleine Kiste aus meiner Hosentasche.   
„Chloe Elizabeth Price, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und meine Frau werden?“


	26. Das alles und mehr

Scheiße, passiert das gerade wirklich? Ich sehe Max zu wie sie sich hinkniet, etwas aus ihrer Hosentasche zieht. „Was hat sie vor?“  
Oh…OH!  
´Glotze sie nicht nur an, antworte ihr du Dummkopf´ schallt mich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
Max kniet vor mir und sieht mich an und ihre Augen wandeln sich von liebevoll zu besorgt. Atme ich überhaupt noch? Ich lasse mich zu ihr auf den Boden sinken. Ich sortiere meinen Kopf, damit mein Mund endlich meine Gedanken übersetzt.   
„Ja!“  
Wir knien voreinander, sie blinzelt mich an.  
„Ja?“ fragt Max.   
„Ja….Ja ich will, scheiße ja, ich will deine Frau werden“  
Wir scheinen beide gleichzeitig aus unserer Starre zu erwachen. Sie nimmt den Ring aus der Kiste und hält ihn mir entgegen, ich strecke ihr meine Hand hin und sie streift ihn mir über. Etwas trifft mich und ich lande im Sand.   
„Ich liebe dich so sehr!“sagt Max die auf mir liegt und mich küsst und ich küsse sie zurück und spüre wie ich anfange zu weinen.  
Und aus den Freudentränen wird mehr. Ich klammere mich an Max und mein Weinen wird immer doller. Max hält mich, und lässt mich weinen bis die Tränen weg bleiben. Sie sieht mir tief in die Augen.   
„Was war los?“ sie sieht besorgt aus.  
Ich wische mir mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht weg. Sehe sie an, versuche die Worte in meinem Kopf zu formulieren. Wieder lässt sie mir die Zeit die ich brauche.  
„Nachdem du nach Seattle gezogen bist und Rachel verschwunden war...ich habe nicht gedacht, dass mich jemand so sehr lieben kann, dass er mich zu seiner Frau haben will. Und dann kommst du und machst....machst das alles hier nur um mich zu fragen...und. Max, ich liebe dich aber bist du dir sicher?“ Max sieht mir weiterhin tief in die Augen.  
Sie kniet sich wieder neben mich. Ich setze mich auf und unterbreche damit den Augenkontakt. Ziehe meine Beine an.  
„Wage es nicht meine Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen, hörst du? Du bist die Liebe meine Lebens und ich möchte mit niemand anderem zusammen sein. Ich....es tut mir so, so leid, dass ich nicht da war um dir nach Williams Tod zu zeigen, zu beweisen, wie wichtig du mir bist, wie sehr ich dich liebe, wie sehr du geliebt wirst. Aber ich kann diesen Fehler nicht rückgängig machen. Aber ich werde ALLES dafür tun, dass du es nie wieder vergessen wirst. Bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug und darüber hinaus. Chloe ich liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Herzens. Und wenn du es auch willst und mich lässt, dann möchte ich jeden Morgen neben dir aufwachen und jeden Abend neben dir einschlafen. Ich will dich halten wenn du traurig bist, ich will dich beschützen wenn die Welt gegen dich ist und ich will der Grund sein warum du glücklich bist.“ ich sehe sie an.  
In Maxs Augen haben sich Tränen gesammelt. Ich greife den Kragen ihres Shirts und ziehe sie zu mir.   
„Ja, ich will!“ flüstere ich noch einmal.  
Meine Lippen legen sich sanft auf ihre. Ich schmecke das Salz unserer Tränen. Ich halte sie im Arm und bin einfach überglücklich.

„Oh ich muss Mom anrufen!“ sage ich und greife nach meinem Handy.  
Max schenkt mir ein seltsames Lächeln. Sie geht zu ihrem Rucksack und holt eine Decke und Picknick heraus während ich drauf warte das Mom abhebt.   
„Hey Liebling, bitte sag mir, dass du ja gesagt hast!“ begrüßt mich Mom.   
Ich schaue verwirrt Max an.   
„Ähm....hey Mom...ähm....“  
„Chloe Elizabeth Price, wenn du das vermasselt hast, dann.....“ sie klingt wirklich geschockt.   
„Ganz ruhig Mom. Ich habe natürlich Ja gesagt, aber woher weißt du das?“  
„Weil mich Max am Tag vor eurer Abreise ganz offiziell um meinen Segen gebeten hat!“ ich höre ihr Kichern und sehe wie Max sehr beschäftigt tut und rote Ohren bekommt.  
„Ich verstehe! Ich schätze dann haben wir etwas zu feiern, wenn wir Freitag zurück sind. Ich muss auflegen Mom, meine Verlobte hat unser Picknick fertig!“  
„Ok Schatz, ich liebe euch!“ und damit ist das Gespräch beendet.   
„So Caulfield, mein kleiner Hippie!“ lache ich und lasse mich neben Max auf die Decke fallen.  
„Wenn ich das schon mache, dann richtig!“ sagt sie grinsend und setzt sich auf meinen Schoß.  
Sie legt ihre Hände in meinen Nacken und ihre Daumen zeichnen kleine Kreise. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut. Ich sehe auf meinen Ring.  
„Wenn er dir zu groß ist lassen wir ihn noch anpassen“ flüstert sie in mein Ohr.  
„Wann hast du den eigentlich gekauft?“ ich frage mich wie lange sie das schon geplant hat.   
Wie lange sie sich schon sicher ist, dass sie ihr restliches Leben mit mir teilen mag. Bei meiner Frage versteift sie sich etwas. Ihre Augen kriegen ein Flackern, instinktiv lege ich meine Hand an ihre Wange.  
„Ich habe sie gar nicht gekauft. Ich habe sie seit....seit der Beerdigung von Mom und Dad. Es waren ihre, ich....ich dachte es würde ihnen vielleicht gefallen, aber wir können dir auch einen eigenen kaufen, wenn du dich damit unwohl fühlst.“ Maxs Stimme ist ein zittriges Flüstern und ihr Blick bricht.  
Sie schaut über meine Schulter. Ich ziehe sie näher an mich. Max legt ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab, klammert sich an mich.  
„Max, ich bin....bist du dir sicher, dass du möchtest, dass ich den Ring bekomme? Ich meine, ich liebe die Idee, aber ich will nicht, dass du dich...dass du es irgendwann bereust.“  
„Niemals werde ich das bereuen!“ schnieft sie und ich nicke.   
Wir halten uns fest. Ich spüre ihren Herzschlag an meiner Brust, ihr Atem in meinem Nacken.  
„Ich freue mich schon darauf allen zu erzählen wie du um meine Hand angehalten hast. Das hier ist das romantischste, was jemals jemand für mich getan hat.“ ich lasse meine Hände an ihren Seiten entlanggleiten und höre mein geliebtes Kichern.  
„Und ich kann es kaum erwarten dich als meine Verlobte vorstellen zu können und mit dir in unser erstes gemeinsames Haus zu ziehen und hmpfng....“ ich unterbreche sie mit einem Kuss.  
Ich drehe uns beide, pinne sie mit meinem Körper auf der Decke fest.   
„Oh Baby, du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr mich das antörnt, wenn du mich so nennst.“ grolle ich und küsse mich an Maxs Hals entlang.  
„Meine Verlobte?“ fragt sie.  
Ich beiße sie in den Hals und lasse meine Hände unter ihr Shirt gleiten, wandere zu ihrem Bh und öffne diesen.   
„Genau!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr.  
„Hmmm, stell dir vor, wir laufen Hand in Hand durch unsere neue....oh ja....Nachbarschaft. Hallo, ich bin Max und das hier ist Chloe, meine verdammt heiße Verlobte! Awwgnhh“ ich lasse bei ihrem Satz meine Hand in ihre Hose gleiten und meine Fotografin schnappt unter meinen Berührungen nach Luft während sie uns ein Bild unserer Zukunft zeichnet.   
„Lass uns den Makler anrufen und sagen, dass wir das Haus am Strand nehmen!“ nuschel ich in die Halsbeuge meiner Geliebten.  
„Jetzt gleich?“ fragt sie mit schnellem Atem und glänzenden Augen.   
„Neee, ich muss da erst noch etwas mit meiner Zukünftigen erledigen!“ grinse ich und lasse zwei Finger in sie gleiten.   
„Ohhh, das finde ich gut!“ stöhnt sie auf.

\---------

„So, dann hier eine letzte Unterschrift und dann gehört es Ihnen!“ der Makler zeigt auf eine Linie unter der mein Name steht.   
Max hat ihre Sachen schon ausgefüllt, mit dieser Unterschrift gehört das Haus uns. Ich setze den Stift auf und atme aus, meine Unterschrift entsteht und es ist vollbracht.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Miss Caulfield und Miss Price und willkommen in Long Island.“ er überreicht uns eine Willkommensmappe und die Schlüssel.   
Max bringt ihn noch zur Tür und ich sehe mich staunend um, versuche das Haus in meinen Gedanken mit Sachen zu füllen. Max kommt zurück in die Küche, läuft auf mich zu. Ich fange sie auf und drehe sie in der Luft.   
„Oh Baby, ich bin so glücklich. Unser Haus!“ Max lacht während ich sie drehe. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten mit dir hier einzuziehen!“ sage ich uns lasse sie runter.  
„Und endlich müssen wir keine Rücksicht mehr auf unsere Nachbarn nehmen!“ flüstert mir Max lüstern ins Ohr.  
Ihre Hände wandern zu meinem Hintern und sie schiebt ihr Bein zwischen meine. Mir entfährt ein leises Grollen als eine Welle der Erregung durch meinen Körper schießt.  
„Shit, was ist nur aus meinem kleinen, schüchternem Hippie geworden?“ frage ich lachend.   
„Deine Verlobte!“ und Max Stimme ist ganz sanft und liebevoll.   
Ihre Hände legen sich um meinen Nacken und wieder treffen sich unsere Lippen.   
„Yeah, meine verdammt heiße Verlobte... Scheiße wir müssen los, du hast doch heute Abend ein Treffen mit Vic.“ ich packe Maxs Handgelenk und ziehe sie zur Tür.

Mom, Kate und ich stehen in der Küche und bereiten den Tisch vor. Victoria und Max haben sich in ein Nebenzimmer zurück gezogen. Das war eine Bedingung von Max an der Zusammenarbeit, dass es immer vom Privaten getrennt wird. Mom sieht immer wieder zu mir herüber. Ich muss lachend die Augen rollen. Sie kann es nicht erwarten, wenn wir die Bombe vor unseren Freunden platzen lassen, aber Max wollte es gerne in Ruhe beim Essen machen. Kate erzählt von ihrem rasanten Aufstieg als Kinderbuchautorin und wie surreal das alles für sie ist.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“ ruft Max aus dem Nebenzimmer.  
Ich sehe besorgt zur Tür und dann zu Kate.   
„Keine Sorge, alles ist gut. Vicky ist wirklich gut in dem was sie tut!“ damit werden mir Teller für den Tisch in die Hände gedrückt.   
Die Tür öffnet sich und Max sucht den Raum nach mir ab. Hinter ihr sehe ich den blonden Kopf von ihrer Managerin, ein Siegeslächeln auf ihren Lippen. Max findet mich und stürmt auf mich zu. Ich kann gerade noch schnell genug die Teller abstellen da springt sie mir schon in die Arme.  
„Hey langsam Supermax!“ lache ich und halte sie fest.  
Ihre Lippen landen wild auf meinen, ihre Beine umklammern meine Hüfte.  
„Chloe, Vic hat für mich einen Galerieplatz UND einen Arbeitsvertrag ausgehandelt.“ ich höre die Freude in der Stimme meiner Fotografin als sie mir in Kurzfassung von ihrer zukünftigem Arbeit erzählt und ich kann nicht anders als bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen.   
„Ich bin so stolz auf dich Baby!“ flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr und lasse sie nach einem weiteren, langen Kuss wieder herunter.  
„Kinder setzt euch, das Essen wird kalt. Und ich will von euch allen hören was es neues gibt, jetzt wo ihr das geschäftliche beendet habt!“ sagt Mom und nimmt Platz.  
Wir setzen uns ebenfalls hin, Max greift meine Hand und drückt sie. Ich räuspere mich und unsere Gäste sehen mich an.   
„Yeah, bei uns gibt es hella gute Neuigkeiten.“ ich sehe zu Max, sie nickt und lächelt mich an. „Also wir haben heute früh den Vertrag unterschrieben. Wir sind nun Besitzer eines Hauses in Long Island.“ ich sehe in die Gesichter unserer Freunde und von Mom.   
Alle drei freuen sich für uns und sind überrascht. Mom löchert uns mit Fragen. Als Max und ich alle beantwortet haben fahre ich fort.   
„Außerdem...“ ich halte meine Hand hoch „sind Max und ich nun verlobt. Wir werden heiraten.“ Mom macht wieder dieses niedliche, freudige Quietschen und Kate fängt an zu grübeln. 

„Ha, ich habe gewonnen!“ sagt Kate „Und ich freue mich für euch beide!“ sie steht auf und geht zu Max und nimmt sie in den Arm.   
„Man Price, hättest du nicht noch 1 Jahr warten können, Mist!“ doch sie lacht mich an, steht ebenfalls auf und umarmt erst mich und dann Max.   
Mom sitzt ruhig am Tisch und grinst in sich hinein.   
„Also los, erzähl, wie hast du sie gefragt!“ sagt Kate aufgeregt und sieht mich an.   
„Nun ja....äh...also eigentlich hat Max mich gefragt. Es war total romantisch. Sie hat eine Schatzsuche geplant und am Ende hat sie mich gefragt“ antworte ich und spüre wie ich rot werde.   
„Damit habe ICH gewonnen!“ sagt Mom plötzlich.   
„Man Caulfield, das hätte ich NIE gedacht!“ sagt Victoria und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf.  
Max und ich sehen uns verwirrt an.   
„Wir haben uns irgendwann über euch unterhalten als wir Joyce hier besucht haben und da kam uns die Idee mit der Wette.“ Kate klingt etwas verlegen.  
„Und ich habe als einzige gesagt, dass Max dich fragen wird!“ sagt Mom und lächelt triumphierend.  
„Tja, Kate, Vic, Sorry, dass ich euch die Tour vermasselt habe. Ich wollte euch trotzdem fragen, ob ihr meine Trauzeuginnen sein möchtet.“ fragt Max und sieht die beiden erwartungsvoll an.  
Wir hatten während der Autofahrt zu Mom schon über ein paar Details gesprochen.

„Liebling, alles in Ordnung?“ reißt mich Max aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Hä? Ja...ähm...es war nur ein langer Tag und ich bin....“  
„Chloe, komm schon, ich bin es. Was geht in deinem hübschen Kopf vor sich?“ blaue Augen durchdringen mich und ich seufze.  
„Es ist nur...ich....ich habe Angst.“ gestehe ich leise.   
Ich kann ihrem Blick nicht standhalten, lasse es aber zu, dass sie mir ihre Hand auf meinen Arm legt nachdem sie sich mir gegenüber ins Bett gelegt hat.   
„Wovor?“ fragt sie nur.  
„Vor unserer Zukunft. Mit deinem Job bei der Zeitung. Genau das ist es was ich immer sagte. Du wirst raus in die Welt ziehen und eine bedeutende Fotografin sein und ich...ich sitze in unserem Haus, dass du bezahlt hast und hoffe, dass du zurück kommst und....ich will nicht, dass du ständig weg bist und um die Welt reist und ich will dich auch nicht aufhalten und....scheiße Max! Ich ruiniere dir dein Leben! Ich bin so egoistisch und“ ein Finger legt sich auf meine Lippen.   
„Ganz ruhig. Atme tief durch!“ Max klingt entspannt.  
Sie sieht mich an, lächelt liebevoll, sucht den Augenkontakt.  
„Wir werden schon einen guten Weg finden. Wenn du magst werde ich mit der Zeitung sprechen, dass ich dich vielleicht mitnehmen kann. Dann erobern wir gemeinsam die Welt. Oder ich sage denen, dass ich nichts annehmen kann wo ich lange weg bin. Vielleicht lassen sie mit sich reden. Okay? Es ist noch nichts festgeschrieben, ich habe noch nicht mal einen Vertrag unterschrieben. Und wenn wir merken, dass es nicht in UNSER Leben passt, dann veröffentliche ich nur in Galerien. Scheiße zur Not hänge ich die aktive Fotografen Karriere und unterrichte. Aber es gibt nichts, wirklich nichts, was du ruinieren kannst. Ich liebe dich und DU bist mein Leben! Hörst du?“ ihre Hand ist zu meiner Wange gewandert und sie wischt mir eine Träne weg die sich heimlich einen Weg gebahnt hat.  
„Max…ich weiß nicht….“ Ich sehe sie nun an.  
„Chloe, es ist okay! Ich liebe dich und alles was für mich zählt sind wir. Du machst mich so stark, also lass mich bitte auch für dich da sein. Rede mit mir, ebenso wie du möchtest, dass ich mit dir rede. Egal welche Dämonen in deinem Kopf sind, du musst sie nicht mehr alleine bekämpfen. Okay?“ ich sehe auf ihre Sommersprossen.   
„Okay!“ sage ich und höre wie gebrochen meine Stimme klingt. „Es tut mir leid!“   
„Nein, nichts muss dir leid tun. Es ist okay! In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, richtig?“ ihre Stimme klingt herausfordernd.   
„Yeah!“ ich lehne mich vor, küsse meine Verlobte und merke, wie bei der Berührung unserer Lippen Ruhe in mir einkehrt.   
„Ich liebe dich Max! Und ich will dieses Leben mit dir, egal wie es aussehen wird.“

\---------------------

„Herrje hör gefälligst auf so herum zu zappeln. Du machst mich ganz nervös!“ Kenneth brummt mich missmutig an.   
„Ich kann nicht, ich…..ich muss eine rauchen!“ ich blicke mich im Raum um.   
„Chloe, du hast damit aufgehört, beruhige dich. Es geht hier um Max. Was soll da schon schiefgehen?“ Brad legt mir eine Hand auf meine Schulter.   
„Ich….scheiße…ich weiß es nicht. Was, wenn sie es sich anders überlegt? Was, wenn wir noch viel zu jung sind. Was, wenn da draußen jemand besseres auf sie wartet?“ es klopft an der Tür bevor jemand antworten kann.   
„Es geht los!“ atmet Kenneth erleichtert aus.   
Er schiebt mich sanft durch die Tür. 

Ich laufe mechanisch, sehe noch schnell in einen Spiegel auf dem Gang. Meine blonden Haare sind ordentlich frisiert. Auf mein Beanie musste ich heute verzichten. Naja, es hätte auch nicht gepasst. Ich laufe den Gang hinab. Sehe unsere Freunde und Mom. Alle lächeln mich an, meine Knie werden weich. Wieder spüre ich die Hand von Brad auf meiner Schulter, dazu gesellt sich die von Kenneth. Beide wollen eine Flucht verhindern, nicht, dass ich das wirklich vorhabe, aber es gibt mir trotzdem Sicherheit.   
Ich bleibe stehen. Sehe mich nervös um.   
Musik setzt ein und da sehe ich Max und es ist als ob mein Herz stehen bleibt.   
Wir haben uns vorher nicht abgesprochen und ich wusste nicht, was mich erwartet. Doch jetzt läuft sie auf mich zu und wenn ich jetzt sterben würde, wäre ich der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt.   
Kate und Victoria begleiten sie. Max trägt ein weißes Kleid, um ihre Taile ist ein blaues Band, welches zu meiner Krawatte passt und zu meiner früheren Haarfarbe.   
Die Farben betonen ihre Augen, welche mich wild anstrahlen. Wie üblich ist Max so gut wie nicht geschminkt, aber ihr Lächeln lässt mich die Welt um mich herum vergessen. Ich will zu ihr stürmen, sie umarmen und sie küssen.   
„Ich auch!“ formt sie mit ihren Lippen und ich bleibe lächelnd stehen wo ich bin.   
Sie steht endlich neben mir und auch wenn es das wohl wichtigste Ding meines bisherigen Lebens ist höre ich kaum zu.   
Max und ich sehen uns die ganze Zeremonie über in die Augen.   
„Sie haben ihre eigenen Gelübde geschrieben?“ sagt die Pfarrerin und wir nicken.   
Ich fange an.   
„Max, du weißt, dass ich in dem ganzen Kram im Ausdrücken meiner Gefühle hella schlecht bin. Aber ich will dir und allen Menschen die in unserem Leben wichtig sind folgendes sagen. Du bist nicht nur meine beste Freundin, du bist außerdem die Liebe meines Lebens und meine Seelenverwandte. Du bist mein Lebensretterin und alles was für mich zählt. Du kennst mich in meinen hellsten und in meinen dunkelsten Stunden und ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich immer an deiner Seite sein werde, dass du immer meine Nummer eins sein wirst und das dir meine Zukunft gehört!“ Ich sehe Max an und nicke kurz um ihr zu signalisieren, dass ich fertig bin.   
Ich sehe eine Träne in ihrem Augenwinkel. Sie holt tief Luft, atmet langsam wieder aus. Lächelt mich an.   
„Wow, innerlich habe ich gerade die Hälfte meiner Karteikarten wegschmeißen müssen.“ Ich muss lachen, ihre Lippen umspielt ein freches Lächeln.   
„Nein, im Ernst. Ich habe mir nie vorstellen können mal vor meinem Freunden stehe zu dürfen um den Menschen meines Herzens mein Ja Wort zu geben. Ich habe dich einmal in meinem Leben verlassen müssen und es hat mich schier zerbrochen. Ich hatte Angst und das Gefühl niemals mehr in meinem Leben glücklich sein zu können. Ich wusste, dass ich nur komplett bin mit dir an meiner Seite. Dann hatte ich nach 5 langen Jahren die Chance dich wieder in meinem Leben haben zu dürfen und was soll ich sagen? Heute stehen wir hier. Chloe, du hast mir den größten Fehler, die größte Schande meines Lebens vergeben und mich zurück in dein Leben gelassen und mich damit endlich wieder komplett gemacht. Du hast in mir den Wunsch geweckt an meiner Zukunft zu arbeiten. Nicht für die Karriere, für Ruhm oder Reichtum, sondern für etwas, dass viel wertvoller für mich ist.  
Meine Zukunft mit dir! Das Unrecht, welches dir damals auch durch mich widerfahren ist, wieder gut zu machen. Und deswegen stehe ich heute vor dir und will dir vor unseren Freunden und der ganzen Welt folgendes Versprechen geben.   
Chloe Elizabeth Price, ich will dir jeden Tag zeigen, was für eine Bereicherung du für mein Leben bist, dass du geliebt wirst und es jemanden gibt, der immer an deiner Seite ist. Ich werde auch in Zukunft daran arbeiten dieser Aufgabe gerecht zu werden und ich danke dir von Herzen, dass du mir diese Chance gibst und ich heute hier vor dir stehen darf. Ich liebe dich!“ Max laufen Tränen die Wangen herab und auch mir. Auch Brad der hinter mir steht schnieft verdächtig. 

„….erkläre ich Sie zu Lebenspartnern, Sie dürfen sich nun küssen.“ sagt die Pfarrerin endlich.  
Ich stürze nach vorne und nehme Maxs Lippen in Beschlag. Meine Hände wandern an ihre Hüfte und ich spüre ihre Hände auf meinem Gesicht. Das Metall ihres Eherings ist kalt auf meiner Wange.  
„Ich liebe dich Baby!“ flüstere ich, als ich mich für 2 Millimeter von ihren Lippen entferne.   
Blaue, funkelnde Augen fesseln mich und plötzlich habe ich gar keine Lust mehr auf eine Feier. Ich möchte einfach nur nach Hause, mit meiner Frau.   
„Wollen wir einfach nach Hause verschwinden? Die anderen könne in Ruhe feiern?“ frage ich spielerisch.  
Max lacht laut auf, haut mich auf den Arm und umarmt mich anschließend.   
„Vergiss es Miss Price, ich will dich noch den ganzen Nachmittag in diesem sexy Anzug sehen. Habe ich dir schon gesagt wie super er dir steht. Und die Krawatte passt perfekt zu deiner Strähne.“ Sie greift nach meiner blauen Strähne von der ich mich noch immer nicht lösen kann.   
Ich grinse bis über beide Ohren, nehme die Hand von meiner Fotografin und wir verlassen gemeinsam die Kirche. Vor der Tür warten unsere Gäste und wir machen eine Menge Fotos bevor es endlich in unser Haus geht um dort bei Essen und Musik den Tag zu feiern. 

„Hallo Miss Price!“ ich liege auf dem Bett und begrüße Max die ins Schlafzimmer kommt.   
„Selber Hallo Miss Price!“ antwortet Max.   
Sie sieht müde aus, aber auch glücklich. Sie hat gerade Kate und Victoria raus geschmissen und wir haben unser Haus endlich für uns alleine. Ihr Blick wandert über mich.   
„Na, hast du dich endlich an dem Anzug satt gesehen?“ frage ich und ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.   
Ein Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht und sie nickt. Ich schwinge mich aus dem Bett und gehe auf sie zu. Mein Jackett habe ich schon lange abgelegt, sodass ich nur noch ein weißes Hemd und die schwarze Anzughose sowie die Krawatte trage.   
Max hat noch immer ihr Kleid an, sie hat sich extra ein leichtes ausgesucht sodass sie sich nicht zwischen Hochzeit und Feier umziehen musste.   
„Darf ich meine wunderschöne Frau um einen letzten Tanz für den heutigen Tag bitten?“ frage ich und halte ihr meine Hand entgegen.   
Sie ergreift sie und wir bewegen uns beide barfuß Arm in Arm zur Musik in unseren Köpfen durch den Raum. Ich atme ihren Duft ein und spüre ihre Wärme. Ihr Kopf ruht auf meiner Schulter. Ich setzte zu einer Drehung an. Sie landet wieder in meinen Armen und ich küsse sie in den Nacken.   
Ich hebe sie hoch und trage sie zum Bett.   
„Das Kleid sieht furchtbar unbequem aus, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich daraus befreie?“ frage ich grinsend und versenke meinen Mund in ihrer Halsbeuge. Küssend wandere ich zu ihrem Schlüsselbein.   
„Deine Krawatte sieht aber auch ungemütlich aus“ erwidert sie und ihre Hände beginnen den Knoten zu lösen. Ich öffne den Reißverschluss an ihrem Rücken, Max beugt sich mir entgegen um mir zu helfen und ich kann sie endlich aus ihrem Kleid befreien. Sie hat eine Azurblaue Spitzenunterwäsche an.   
„Wow!“ hauche ich da geht die Türklingel im Sturm.   
Ich stöhne frustriert auf.   
„Ich gehe schnell, lauf nicht weg!“ zische ich und mache mich auf den Weg zur Tür.   
„WAS?“ motze ich und reiße die Tür auf.   
Victoria steht mit rotem Kopf vor mir und blickt auf meinen BH der unter meinem bereits geöffneten Hemd hervorschaut.   
„Ich….ähm…äh…..“ stottert sie.   
„Also wenn du uns beim Sex nicht Bereitschaft leisten willst solltest du schnell die Worte ausspucken.“ grinse ich sie böse an.   
Sie gibt ihrem Kopf einen Ruck und sieht mir in die Augen.   
„Ich habe meine Tasche hier vergessen und da sind unsere Wohnungsschlüssel drin...“   
„Dann los!“zische ich und schon ist Victoria in unserem Haus verschwunden.   
„Sorry, wir sind schon weg, viel Spaß euch!“ Vics Ohren glühen rot als sie zurück zu ihrem Auto sprintet.  
Mit großen Schritten mache ich mich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.   
„Also, wo sind wir stehen geblieben?“ sage ich vom Flur aus.   
Ich betretet das Schlafzimmer und bleibe wie versteinert stehen. Max liegt auf der Seite im Bett zusammengerollt und atmet ruhig und flach.   
„Shit, ich bringe dich um Victoria“ grummel ich leise in mich hinein. Ich schleiche zum Bett um meine schlafende Frau zuzudecken.   
„REINGELEGT!“ lacht Max, ich mache erschrocken einen Satz nach hinten.   
„Scheiße......“ pruste ich und halte mir mein wild schlagendes Herz.  
Blaue Augen funkeln mich spielerisch an, ein dreckiges Grinsen hat sich auf ihre Lippen gelegt.   
„Na warte, das wirst du mir büßen!“ rufe ich und stürze mich auf sie.   
Ich setze mich auf ihre Hüfte und fange an sie zu kitzeln.   
„Unfair.....hör auf....bitte....bitte....ich mache.....das....nie.....wieder.....Chloe.....bitte.....“ lacht Max und windet sich unter mir.   
Ihre Hände wehren meine ab, ich packe ihre Handgelenke und halte sie über ihren Kopf. Dabei beuge ich mich vor, mein Gesicht nah an ihrem. Wir atmen beide schwer. Ich sehe ihr tief in die Augen.   
„Wenn ich dich nicht so lieben würde, dann würde ich dich noch viel länger bestrafen müssen du böses Wesen. Mich so zu erschrecken.“ ich küsse sie und spüre wie sie lächelt während sie den Kuss erwidert.   
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so eine Heulsuse geheiratet habe. Aber wenigstens bist du heiß!“ neckt sie mich weiter.   
„Oh da möchte heute jemand auf der Couch schlafen?“ erwidere ich und beiße ihr sanft in den Hals.   
„Hmmmm....oh......“ seufzt meine Frau bei der Berührung meiner Zähne auf ihrer Haut auf.   
Ich greife ihren beiden Hände mit einer und lasse meine freie über ihren Körper wandern. Bis ich endlich ihren Slip erreicht habe. Max stöhnt unter meinen Berührungen. Ich knabbere und küsse abwechselnd die empfindliche Stelle an ihrem Hals. Sanft gleiten meine Finger über den bereits feuchten Stoff der meine Finger von ihrer Scheide trennt.   
„Oh Chloe....“ säuselt Max.  
Sie ist Wachs in meinen Händen. Zeit für meine Rache.   
„Oh Max...“ hauche ich in ihren Hals.   
Sie beugt sich meinen Fingern entgegen. Ich rolle mich von ihr weg und lege mich mit den Rücken aufs Bett, die Hände hinter meinem Kopf verschränkt.   
„Reingelegt!“ grummel ich.   
Ich grinse innerlich in mich hinein und sehe aus dem Augenwinkel wie mich Max perplex ansieht und versucht ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie setzt sich auf und schiebt sich damit mehr in den Fokus von meinem Blick.   
„Okay...okay...du hast gewonnen!“ seufzt Max und sieht mich an. Ihre Augen funkeln amüsiert. „Natürlich bist du keine Heulsuse, sondern die wundervollste Frau auf Erden.“ ich signalisiere ihr weiter zu machen. Sie kommt auf mich zu gekrochen, lässt eine Hand über meinen Bauch wandern. Es ist als ob kleine Funken von ihren Fingerspitzen auf meinen Körper übergehen. Ich versuche es herunter zu spielen.   
„Du bist nicht nur heiß, sondern auch klug und mutig und gütig.“ inzwischen sitzt sie auf meinem Schoß und lässt ihre Hände über meine Körper wandern. Sie beugt sich vor, ihre Lippen nah an meinen.   
„Vergibst du mir?“ flüstert sie.   
Meine Selbstbeherrschung ist völlig im Eimer.   
„Yeah“ flüstere ich und überwinde die letzten Millimeter.   
Ich setze mich auf ohne unseren Kuss zu lösen. Unsere Finger wandern über den Rücken der jeweils anderen und wir öffnen gleichzeitig die Bhs. Unsere Zungen um spielen sich dabei. Max streift das Hemd von mir ab, ich ziehe ihr den BH vollständig aus, meiner folgt.   
„Ich liebe dich so sehr Max!“ und wieder lege ich meine Lippen auf die meiner Seelenverwandten.   
Ich werde wieder ins Bett gedrückt und lasse mich bereitwillig führen. Mein Verstand ist wie vernebelt während ich die Hitze von unseren Körpern spüre, Max rieche und schmecke. Sie greift meine Hände und ehe ich verstehe wie mir geschieht hat sie meine Handgelenke mit meiner Krawatte zusammen gebunden.   
„Ich will mich doch ordentlich bei meiner Frau entschuldigen“ säuselt sie.   
Ihre Lippen legen sich nun auf meinen Hals und wandern. Ich ziehe meine Lippen zwischen meine Zähne. Ihre Hände machen sich an meiner Hose zu schaffen. Quälend langsam zieht sie mir diese samt meiner Boxershorts aus. Warme Fingerspitzen gleiten über die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel.  
„Max, bitte...“ flehe ich, werde in meinem Gedanken jedoch unterbrochen als ich ein feuchtes Paar Lippen auf meinem Venushügel spüre.   
Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein.   
„Ja bitte?“ fragt mich Max mit Triumph in der Stimme.   
„Bitte, mach mich los. Ich will dich anfassen und spüren und schmecken.“ jammere ich.   
Max setzt sich zurück auf meine Hüfte. Ihre Fingernägel ziehen kleine Kreise auf meinem Bauch. Sie sieht mich an, legt den Kopf leicht schief als ob sie nachdenken muss.   
„Du willst das nicht erst mal genießen?“ fragt sie nachdenklich.   
„Nein...also doch...aber....ich will“ ich versuche die richtigen Worte zu finden während mein Kopf nur noch daran denkt, dass ich meine Partnerin in mir spüren will. Die Erregung die ich verspüre macht meine Gedanken langsam. „Shit....ich will....“ wieder werden meine Gedanken unterbrochen. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein als sich geübte Finger um meine Brustwarzen legen und sie zwirbeln.   
„Was willst du Chloe?“ wieder höre ich einen frechen und gleichzeitig triumphalen Unterton.   
„Ich will, dass wir zusammen kommen. Ich will dich schmecken während du in mir bist. Ich will dir voll und ganz nahe sein.“ ich atme schwer.   
Max schaut mich mit großen Augen an. Sie beugt sich vor, der Schalk ist aus dem Blau ihrer Augen verschwunden und nun steht ihr nur noch die pure Liebe ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie löst die Krawatte um meine Handgelenke. Sofort schießen meine Hände nach vorne, ich greife ihr Gesicht und ziehe sie zu mir. Wir küssen uns, meine Zunge dringt in sie ein, sie liegt nun auf mir. Ich spüre ihren Herzschlag an meiner Brust, ihre nackte Haut auf meiner.   
„Danke Baby!“ seufze ich als wir uns von dem Kuss lösen.   
Ich erhalte einen Kuss auf die Nase, dann setzt Max sich wieder auf und dreht sich um. Sie positioniert sich so, dass wir uns gegenseitig lecken können. Ich lege meine Hände auf ihren Hintern während sie ihre Hände auf meinen Oberschenkeln drapiert. Ich ziehe ihren Slip aus und dringe mit einem Finger in sie ein. Sie stöhnt erschrocken auf, lässt ihren Kopf aber gleich wieder zwischen meine Beine sinken. Ich spüre ihre feuchte,warme Zunge über meinen Kitzler gleiten. Eine Welle der Erregung reißt mich mit.   
Mein Orgasmus nähert sich immer mehr und ich erhöhe meine Bemühungen um auch Max über den Rand zu bringen. Mein Plan geht nicht ganz auf, ich komme kurz nach ihr. Wir liegen beide schwer atmend übereinander so wie wir gekommen sind.   
„Wow!“ sage ich als ich das Gefühl habe wieder atmen zu können.   
„Wowser!“ antwortet Max.   
Ich gebe ihr einen Klaps auf den Po.  
„Du bist so ein Nerd!“ lache ich und küsse ihren Oberschenkel.   
„Yeah, aber ich bin dein Nerd! Für den Rest deines Lebens!“ lacht sie und rollt sich zu Seite.   
„Komm her Baby!“ sage ich und warte bis sie in meinen Armen liegt.   
Ich ziehe die Decke über uns und lasse meine Hand über ihre Seite gleiten.   
„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe Max Price?“ doch statt einer Antwort bekomme ich nur ein leichtes Nicken.   
Ich drehe den Kopf und muss grinsend feststellen, dass sie eingeschlafen ist. Da muss auch ich gähnen. Ich küsse meine Frau noch einmal auf die Stirn.   
„Gute Nacht mein Engel!“ und dann fallen auch mir die Augen zu. 

\---------

„Hella Max, wie sollen wir das alles transportieren? Hast du unseren ganzen Besitz eingepackt oder was?“ ich sehe auf die Koffer die vor der Tür bereit stehen.   
„Halt die Klappe! Du weißt, dass ich nebenbei auch arbeiten muss, also muss ich halt meine Ausrüstung mitnehmen. Und wir wissen nicht wie das Wetter wird.“ sie klingt angespannt.   
„Wenn du mir sagen würdest wo es hingeht hätten wir vielleicht besser planen können! Und überhaupt, muss das mit der Arbeit sein?“ seufze ich.   
„Dann wäre es aber keine Überraschung mehr! Und schau nicht so Liebling! Es ist nur ein Auftrag den ich zu erfüllen habe, dafür habe ich jetzt schon Urlaub bekommen UND ich konnte uns ein mega cooles Upgrade heraus schlagen. Schau bitte nicht so grummelig. Es sind nur ein paar Stunden und dann“ sie küsst meinen Nacken „gehöre ich ganz alleine dir!“ Max Hände legen sich auf meinen Bauch und sie schmiegt sich von hinten an mich.   
„Ich kann dir einfach nicht widerstehen!“ ich drehe mich um und küsse meine Frau. 

„Ach Scheiße ehrlich? Wir müssen fliegen?“ ich spüre Nervosität in mir aufsteigen.   
Ich weiß, dass das etwas ist, was nun zu unserem Leben gehört, aber wirklich anfreunden kann ich mich nicht damit. Auch wenn ich nun öfter fliegen muss, zu mindestens, wenn ich meine kleine Fotografin begleiten will, und ich will.   
Zwar habe ich mir auch eine Werkstatt gekauft und bin nun mein eigener Chef, aber mit Maxs Unterstützung habe ich mir auch zwei sehr fähige Angestellte leisten können, sodass ich theoretisch nicht wirklich da sein muss. Was mich aber nicht davon abhält so oft es geht selber Hand an zu legen.   
„Ich habe dir diesmal die hier besorgt, vielleicht hilft das“ ich bekomme eine Packung mit Reisetabletten in die Hand gedrückt.   
Wir sind inzwischen am Schalter angekommen. Ich schaue noch immer auf die Packung mit Tabletten in meiner Hand.   
„Guten Tag, hier müssten zwei Tickets für mich hinterlegt sein auf den Namen Maxine Price“ Max schenkt mir ein nervöses Lächeln.  
„Haben Sie Ihre Ausweise dabei?“ fragt die Dame und Max überreicht unsere beiden Ausweise. Ebenso ihren Presseausweis.   
„Ah ja, da haben wir es ja. Ihre Zeitung hat uns gebeten sie zu upgraden. Hier sind ihre Flugtickets und viel Spaß in Paris!“ sagt die Frau lächelnd.   
„WAS?“ ich schlucke und sehe zu Max.   
Diese zieht mich zur Seite und führt uns zur Sicherheitszone.   
„Ist das dein Ernst?“ frage ich stotternd.   
„Überraschung?“ wieder sieht Max mich unsicher an.   
„Shit, wenn wir es nicht schon getan hätten würde ich dich jetzt fragen, ob du mich heiraten willst!“ antworte ich und grinse breit. „Du bist die Beste!“ sage ich und küsse meine Frau leidenschaftlich.   
„Na hör mal, wir haben nur einmal Flitterwochen und ich weiß, dass es schon immer dein Traum war.“ flüstert mir Max entgegen.   
„Vielleicht solltest du schon mal eine Tablette nehmen, wir steigen gleich ein“ Max nimmt meine Hand die nach der ersten Aufregung wieder angefangen hat zu zittern.   
Ich nicke und nehme eine der kleinen Tabletten. Wir werden aufgerufen und dürfen einsteigen. Wir sitzen erster Klasse, die Sitze sind sehr bequem und ich fühle mich nicht so eingesperrt wie sonst. Max hat sich während der Sicherheitseinweisung an mich gekuschelt. Ihre Hand zieht sanfte Kreise über mein Bein und ich merke wie mich die Tablette langsam müde macht. Ich fühle mich durch die Nähe meiner Frau und durch den bequemen Sitz entspannt genug und gebe mich der Müdigkeit hin. 

********************************************************************************  
Kalter Wind zerrt an mir. Ich sehe mich um. Vor mir sehe ich den Leuchtturm von Arcadia Bay. Er ist völlig intakt. Ich seufze auf. Der Himmel ist blau und wunderschön. Da sehe ich etwas aus meinem Augenwinkel, eine Gestalt kommt hinter mir den kleinen Waldweg hoch. Ich drehe mich um und sehe Max. Ich laufe ihr entgegen doch bleibe abrupt stehen als ich in ihr Gesicht sehen kann.   
„Was ist passiert?“ frage ich mit belegter Stimme.   
Meine Partnerin geht mit hängendem Kopf an mir vorbei Richtung Bank. Eine Tränenspur ist auf ihren Wangen sichtbar.  
„Max, du machst mir Angst!“ sage ich als ich ihr hinterher laufe.   
Sie lässt sich auf die Bank fallen und ich setze mich daneben.   
„Oh Chloe....“ seufzt die braunhaarige neben mir und wirft sich mir in die Arme.   
„Shhh....shhhh alles gut, ich bin hier, wir sind hier, was bedrückt dich so?“ ich spüre ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend und sehe mich heimlich um.   
„Hier ist kein Schmetterling!“ scheint Max meine Gedanken zu erraten.   
Ich spüre wie mein Herz leichter wird. Ich streichel den Arm des weinenden Häufchen Elends in meinem Arm.   
„Wir werden nicht für immer zusammen sein, das ist dir klar, oder?“ fragt mich Max mit erstickender Stimme.   
„Was redest du für einen Blödsinn, natürlich werden wir das. Ich verlasse dich nicht und du mich auch nicht!“ erwidere ich und spüre wie mein Blut anfängt zu kochen.   
„Ja das meine ich nicht. Irgendwann wird unser Leben zu ende sein.“ wieder höre ich mehr Schluchzen als Worte.   
Ich drücke sie instinktiver näher an mich heran.   
„Achso, ja...aber wir sind noch jung...wir haben hella viel Zeit!“ ich spüre wie ich bei diesen Worten unsicher werde.   
„Yeah!“ ist alles was ich als Antwort bekomme.   
Dann höre ich nur noch das verzweifelte Weinen von Max. Ich lasse mich in meinen Gedanken fallen. Ist das nur eine Projektion meiner Flugangst? Oder soll mir das hier irgendwas sagen? Aber dann wäre hier doch irgendwo der Schmetterling zu sehen, oder? Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen und dann spüre ich etwas warmes an meiner Wange. Max küsst mich.   
„Egal was passiert und wann. Ich werde immer einen Weg finden für dich da zu sein. Hörst du Price?“ Max sieht mich bei diesen Worten mit rot unterlaufenen Augen an.   
Scheiße, war das in meinem Augenwinkel der Schmetterling? Ich sehe nichts als ich genauer hinsehe. Also konzentriere ich mich wieder auf die blauen Augen mir gegenüber.   
„Ich weiß und dafür liebe ich dich!“ Ich überwinde die Distanz zu Maxs Lippen und schließe die Augen.   
Als ich nichts spüre öffne ich die Augen wieder und sehe nichts. Max ist verschwunden. Alles andere ist noch so wie vorher. Ich stehe auf, sehe mich um.   
„Max????MAX????“ schreie ich.  
Ein Erdbeben bringt meine Welt zum wanken.   
********************************************************************************

„Alles gut Lieblings, ich bin hier. Atme ganz ruhig, du hast es gleich geschafft!“ ruhig dringt die Stimme meiner Partnerin an mein Ohr, ihre Hand hält meine fest. Verwirrt blicke ich mich um. Ich sitze in einem Flugzeug.   
„Paris?“ nuschel ich als ich wieder weiß warum wir hier sind.   
„Yeah, schau, wir sind da. Du hast den ganzen Flug über geschlafen!“ Max gähnt.   
„Dann werden wir nicht sterben?“ frage ich gähnend und strecke mich.   
Das Flugzeug setzt ruckelnd auf und ich zucke zusammen. Max lächelt mich an.  
„Nicht lustig Hippie!“ grummel ich.   
Max schmiegt sich an meinen Arm. Sie sieht müde aus, als ob sie den ganzen Flug wach war. Die Tabletten haben mich total weg gehauen, was ich nicht bereue. 

Wir stehen in der großen Eingangshalle vom Flughafen und Max steuert zielstrebig zu dem Mietwagenschalter. Ich laufe kopfschüttelnd mit unserem Gepäck hinterher.   
Wie kann die selber Frau manchmal so schüchtern und unsicher sein und dann wieder so selbstbewusst. Ich wäre hier völlig aufgeschmissen doch Max scheint genau zu wissen was sie tut.   
Noch während ich grübel bekommt sie die Schlüssel ausgehändigt.   
Ich weiß überhaupt nicht was geplant ist, Max wollte alles alleine machen, also habe ich ihr das Feld überlassen und lasse mich einfach treiben.   
Wir erreichen die Garage und stehen vor unserem Auto. Es ist ein schwarzer Sportwagen und ich bekomme weiche Knie bei dem Anblick.  
„WOW“ mehr bringe ich nicht hervor, Max kichert.   
„Los, einsteigen, heute fahre ich“ und schon geht sie zur Fahrertür.   
Als ob sie es jeden Tag fährt tippt Max Sachen in das Display der Mittelkonsole ein.   
„Woher weißt du, was du da tust?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
„Ich habe mir schon mal die Anleitung durch gelesen während des Flugs, irgendwas musste ich ja tun während du neben mir einen Urwald abgesägt hast.“ ich höre das Lachen in ihrer Stimme und spüre wie ich rot werde.   
„Das....gar nicht....ich hab nicht....oder?“ ich schaue zu ihr, noch immer verunsichert von meinem Traum.   
Max wirft mir einen Luftkuss zu und startet den Motor, das Geräusch löst eine Gänsehaut bei mir aus. 

\-----------------------

Ich stehe auf dem Balkon und beobachte den Sonnenaufgang. Die orange Kugel schiebt sich langsam am Eiffelturm vorbei. Ich nehme mein Handy und mache ein Selfie um es an unsere Freunde zu schicken. 

„Seht nur, wo die beste Frau der Welt mich hin entführt hat“ 

und senden. Man hat von unserer Honeymoon Suit einen perfekten Blick auf die Stadt mit seinem Wahrzeichen. Ich seufze und genieße die kühle Morgenluft auf meiner nackten Haut. Ich denke an unsere Ankunft gestern zurück, wie wir uns in dem riesigen Zimmer umgesehen und den kalten Champagner getrunken haben. Ich drehe mich grinsend um und sehe zu Max die noch im Bett liegt. Doch als ich sie sehe spüre ich Kälte in mir hoch kriechen.   
Mit schnellen Schritten springe ich zu ihr ins Bett und versuche sie zu wecken. Sie hat einen Krampf und ihr ganzer Körper zuckt wild. Als ich sie berühre stöhnt sie auf als ob sie Schmerzen hat.   
„Baby, komm schon, wach auf! Alles gut, ich bin hier bei dir, komm schon Max, bitte!“ ich versuche nicht so besorgt zu klingen wie ich mich schon wieder fühle.   
Nach ein paar Sekunden beruhigt sich ihr Körper und sie reißt die Augen auf, sieht sich panisch um bis ich es schaffe ihren Fokus auf mich zu lenken.   
„Da bist du ja endlich!“ seufze ich erleichtert aus und wische eine Träne von ihrer Wange.   
„Albtraum?“ frage ich und sie nickt nur. Ich halte sie fest und lasse sie eng an meinen Körper gepresst erzählen.   
Nach all den Jahren wird mir immer noch heiß und kalt, wenn Max von der Dunkelkammer träumt und erzählt. Ich frage mich, ob sie dieses Trauma jemals hinter sich lassen kann. Eine Stimme holt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen. Ich denke, ich bin nervös wegen meinem ersten, richtigen Fotoauftrag und....das hat er gleich ausgenutzt.“ erneut laufen Tränen an der Wange meiner Frau herunter.  
„Hey, hey, alles gut, du wirst das schon rocken. Zumal ich an deiner Seite bin, nicht, dass einer der heißen Models dich noch entführen will oder so. Komm schon, schau nicht so traurig, schenkst du mir ein Lächeln?“ und da erscheint es auch schon und ich küsse sie sanft.   
„Du bist so blöd, als ob mich eines der Model haben wollen würde. Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass du   
ihnen nicht den Kopf verdrehst.“ frech streckt sie mir die Zunge heraus.   
„Hmmmm vielleicht doch mal ein Dreier?“ schnurre ich ihr entgegen.   
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drückt mich Max aufs Bett.   
„Und das hier teilen? NIEMALS!“ und sie beugt sich vor und küsst mich. 

Mit großen Augen betrachte ich den Trubel. Wir sind Backstage bei einer großen Modenschau. Ich finde diese Kostüme ja alle affig, aber Max geht voll und ganz in ihrer Arbeit auf. Und ich habe nur Augen für sie, sie strahlt und lächelt wenn ihr die Bilder so gelingen wie sie in ihrem Kopf aussehen sollen. Dabei habe ich große Mühe den Menschen die hier arbeiten nicht im Weg zu stehen. 

Ich lasse mich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen, meine Gedanken ziehen Kreise. Plötzlich schiebt sich ein Kopf in mein Sichtfeld und zwei Hände legen sich auf meine Knie.   
„Hey, willst du etwas alleine sein?“ fragt mich Max.   
Ich fühle mich ertappt und unsicher. Ich versuche sie anzulächeln.   
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.“ versuche ich meine Laune zu überspielen.   
„Chloe, ich habe deine Blicke heute bei der Modenschau gesehen.“ sie sieht mir direkt in die Augen.   
„Hey, ich hab nur die heißen Models ab gecheckt um zu sehen....“ da wird Max Blick intensiver und ich schweige.   
„Liebling, es ist okay, dass du an Rachel denkst. Ich weiß, dass es schwierig war und wenn du alleine sein willst, dann ist das okay für mich. Und wenn nicht, dann bin ich hier.“ meine Frau lächelt mich mild an.   
„Woher weißt du, dass ich an sie denken muss?“ frage ich erstickt.   
Eine Hand streicht über meine Wange.   
„Hallo, Erde an Chloe, ich bin es, Max! Ich kenne dich nun schon ein paar Tage.“ ihre Stimme ist so sanft.   
„Ich bin so ein Arschloch!“ weine ich los. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. „Ich bin mit dir hier in unseren Flitterwochen und ich denke an sie.“   
Schulgefühle, Scham und Sehnsucht überrennen mich. Max steht auf und ich spüre Panik dazu kommen, dass sie nun weg geht. Doch stattdessen setzt sie sich zu mir aufs Bett, kriecht hinter mich und nimmt mich in den Arm.   
„Es ist alles okay! Ich bin dir nicht böse oder so. Ich liebe dich, egal was ist, hörst du? Du darfst an sie denken und traurig sein, wann immer du willst. Es gibt keinen richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür.“ ihre Stimme ist nah an meinem Ohr.   
Ich nicke, halte mich an ihr fest und weine.   
„Scheiße Max! Es wäre ihr Traum gewesen da mitzumachen, doch stattdessen ist sie tot, wegen diesen Arschlöchern. Und ich...ich konnte sie nicht beschützen!“ Max umarmt mich fester.   
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hättest nichts tun können. Hör auf dir dafür die Schuld zu geben!“   
Ich nicke und höre dem Herzschlag von Max zu während ich mich an sie klammere. Sanft schiebt sie uns beide in eine liegende Position und ich bin ausnahmsweise mal der kleine Löffel.   
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir morgen ins Disneyland gehen“ fragt mich Max und ich spüre wie sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen schleicht.   
„Das wäre fantastisch“ säusel ich und gebe mich der Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung hin. 

\-------------

„Hallo du kleines, süßes Monster! Das hat deine Mami aber super hinbekommen.“ sage ich sanft zu dem kleinen Menschen in meinen Armen.   
Ich denke an die Freude zurück, als Max und ich kurz nach unseren Flitterwochen die Nachricht von Alex bekommen haben, dass sie schwanger ist. Nun ist die kleine Dame schon fast ein halbes Jahr alt und Max und ich haben es endlich geschafft sie zu besuchen.   
„Ich bin deine Tante Chloe und ich werde dir all den Blödsinn beibringen, damit du deine Mami und deinen Papi wahnsinnig machen kannst“ flüstere ich Rose ins Ohr und daraufhin lächelt sie mich an. 

„Also Max, wie läuft deine Karriere? Deine Bilder aus Kenia waren ja beeindruckend. Jonas und ich kaufen jede Zeitschrift in der Bilder von dir abgedruckt werden.“ höre ich Alexs Stimme an mein Ohr dringen. Ich sehe zu den beiden Frauen und merke wie Max nervös hin und her rutscht.   
„Ähm...ja, ich habe ab morgen einen neuen Auftrag, darf aber noch nicht drüber reden.“ ihr Blick sucht hilfesuchend meinen.   
„Oh das klingt ja mysteriös.“antwortet Alex und bohrt zum Glück nicht weiter nach. „Chloe, wie hast du das gemacht?“ fragt sie mich und ich schaue Alex verwirrt an.   
Sie deutet auf Rose die in meinen Armen eingeschlafen ist. Ich spüre wie der Anblick des schlafenden Mädchens in meinen Armen etwas in meinen Gedanken in Gang setzt, ich lächel auf die schlafende Rose herunter und trage sie vorsichtig in ihr Bettchen.   
„Ich habe halt diese Wirkung auf Kinder!“ sage ich so cool wie möglich. „Wir müssen nun auch leider los, ich muss Morgen Max früh absetzen damit sie zu ihrem neuen Auftrag fliegen kann und ich muss zurück nach Seattle. Nicht, dass die Stümper mir noch meine Werkstatt abbrennen!“ lache ich und ziehe Max in meine Arme.   
Wir verabschieden uns von Jonas und Alex und fahren in unser Hotel.   
Ich setze mich auf mein Motorrad und warte das Max sich dazu setzt und mich umklammert. Inzwischen fährt sie gerne mit und ich genieße es sie mit auf dem Bike zu haben. 

„Max, musst du morgen wirklich fliegen?“ ich höre selber wie jämmerlich ich klinge. „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Was, wenn dir etwas passiert?“ ich schaue ihr tief in die Augen und versuche etwas darin zu lesen was mir Hoffnung gibt.   
Max rückt näher an mich heran. Wir sind in dem Hotel aus dem sie morgen früh abgeholt wird.   
„Chloe, dass ist eine große Chance für mich, nicht vielen ist es erlaubt in eine Militärbasis zu gehen um dort Fotos zu machen, vor allem nicht im Auslandseinsatz. Mach dir keine Sorgen, das Gebiet in das ich geflogen werde ist als sicher eingestuft, mir wird sicherlich nichts passieren. Außerdem muss ich ja zurück kommen um auf dich aufzupassen.“ sie zwinkert mir zu und küsst mich.   
Dabei wandert ihre Hand unter meine Shorts.   
„Komm, lass uns heute Nacht an etwas schöneres denken.“ und damit verschwindet ihre Hand zwischen meinen Beinen und ich stöhne gegen meinen Willen auf.   
„Das....ist....so...awwwwww....unfair....oh ja......“ ich kann meine Gedanken nicht mehr kontrollieren und gebe mich den erfahrenen Händen meiner Partnerin hin. 

\--------------------------

„Baby, kannst du mich hören?“ schreie ich meinen Laptop an.   
Das Bild flackert leicht.   
„Ja Schatz und so wie du schreist brauche ich nicht mal den Laptop dafür. Wie geht es dir?“ fragt mich Max, ihre Stimme ist leicht verzerrt.   
„Ich vermisse dich und bereue es, dass ich dich diesmal nicht begleiten konnte. Aber sonst komme ich klar. Es ist viel zu tun in der Werkstatt.“  
„Wow, wer ist denn die heiße Schönheit“ ein mir unbekannter Mann schiebt sich ins Bild.   
„Garry du bist so ein Idiot, geh weg!“ lacht Max und schiebt den Soldaten weg. „Entschuldige Chloe, Garry ist....naja Garry halt. Nur noch 2 Tage Liebling, dann komme ich zurück zu dir. Schaffst du es so lange noch ohne mich?“   
„Du scheinst ja schon ein paar Freunde gefunden zu haben!“ grummel ich.  
Doch Max scheint meinen Unmut über diesen Garry nicht mitzubekommen. Dafür schiebt sie sich etwas näher an den Bildschirm.  
„Also ich habe gefragt, Waffen darf ich nicht für dich mitbringen, aber die Uniform darf ich behalten“ sie schenkt mir einen anzüglichen Blick und ich merke ein Ziehen in meinem Unterleib bei dem Gedanken.   
„Oh Baby, du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich mich danach sehne dich wieder zu sehen und zu spüren.“ Das Bild flackern wird stärker.   
„Chloe ich muss gehen. Ich melde mich, wenn ich weiß, wann genau wir landen werden. Ich liebe dich und vermisse dich auch!“ sie wirft mir noch einen Kuss zu und dann ist das Bild schwarz. 

\-----------------

********************************************************************************  
Ich spüre ein Kitzeln im Nacken, einen Arm der sich um mich legt und eine Hand die meine Hand ergreift. Ich liege in unserem Bett.   
„Max? Bist du wieder zu Hause?“ frage ich verschlafen.   
„Nicht ganz“ eine Stimme, mit der ich nicht gerechnet habe, antwortet.   
Erschrocken setze ich mich auf und schaue auf die Frau die neben mir im Bett liegt.   
„Fuck Rachel, was machst du hier?“ frage ich entsetzt.   
„Deine Freude mich zu sehen hält sich ja in Grenzen“ schmollt sie etwas.   
Da sehen ich einen blauen Schmetterling auf ihrer Schulter sitzen und reiße die Augen auf. Ich ziehe die Decke höher und bedecke mich damit.   
„Wa....was zur Hölle tust du hier?“ eine Welle der Gefühle durchdringt mich und ich weiß nicht was genau nun die Oberhand übernimmt.   
Rachel legt eine Hand auf meine, sieht mir tief in die Augen.   
„Ich bin nur hier um dir zu sagen, dass alles gut wird. Eure Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen.“ sagt sie.  
„Was? Ich verstehe kein Wort!“ sage ich ärgerlich. „Wenn du schon mit mir sprichst dann nicht in Rätseln!“ fauche ich.   
„Man Chloe, beruhige dich. Ich dürfte nicht mal hier sein. Aber ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machen wirst, also bin ich gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass es ihr gut gehen wird.“ Rachel funkelt mich grimmig an bei ihren Worten.   
„Ihr??? Hella, ist was mit Max? Rach, bitte sag mir was los ist!“ flehe ich meine tote Freundin an, doch als ich wieder zu ihr sehe sind sie und der Schmetterling verschwunden.   
********************************************************************************

Ein Telefonklingeln lässt mich hoch schrecken. Ich sehe auf die Uhr, sie zeigt 5:34 an.   
„Das ist besser hella wichtig“ fluche ich und stehe auf.   
„WAS?“ keife ich in den Hörer und höre Peters Stimme er zittert beim Sprechen, er ist der Chef von Max.   
„Chloe? Gott sei dank habe ich dich zuerst erreicht. Hör zu, die Militärbasis wurde angegriffen. Ein Auto ist schon auf dem Weg zu dir. Es ist nichts genaues bekannt und sie sammeln nun die Angehörigen ein, Außenstehenden geben sie keine Informationen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie dich völlig unvorbereitet treffen. Chloe...Chloe bist du noch dran?“ich sinke zu Boden, der Hörer liegt neben mir. Ich habe das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.   
„Max?“ stammel ich in den Raum hinein.  
Ich höre leise, wie durch das Telefon mein Name gerufen wird. Automatisch greife ich nach dem Hörer.   
„Danke für die Warnung Peter, ich melde mich wenn ich was weiß“ und damit lege ich auf.   
Ein Türklingeln durchdringt die Stille des Hauses. Ohne es zu merken mache ich die Tür auf. Vor   
mir stehen zwei Soldaten.   
„Guten Morgen Miss Price. Ich bin Privat Jackson und das ist Privat McLean, wir kommen...“ ich unterbreche ihn.  
„Ich weiß warum sie hier sind. Kann ich...kann ich noch schnell ein paar Sachen packen?“   
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten gehe ich ins Haus zurück, lasse die beiden in der offenen Tür stehen. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als ob er aus Watte wäre.   
Ich stehe mit einer gepackten Tasche vor den Soldaten. Privat Jackson will mir die Tasche abnehmen doch ich klammere mich an sie und steige in das Auto.   
„Was ist mit Max? Geht es ihr gut?“ ich spüre Tränen in meinen Augen als ich die Frage laut ausspreche.   
McLean schaut mich durch den Rückspiegel an.   
„Leider haben wir noch keine Informationen zu dem Vorfall, es tut mir leid. Wir hoffen, dass wir schon mehr wissen, wenn wir auf dem Stützpunkt angekommen sind.“ sagt er sanft.   
Ich nicke und lasse meinen Kopf an die Scheibe gleiten und starre, ohne etwas zu sehen, nach draußen. 

\----------------------

„Nein Mom, die sagen mir hier nichts. Ich werde hier noch wahnsinnig. Mehrere Helikopter sollen heute hier landen, mit Verletzten. Ich weiß nicht ob sie dabei sein wird. Das ist wohl alles hektisch da drüben. Ja, sobald ich etwas weiß sage ich dir Bescheid.“ ich lege seufzend auf.   
„Hey Chloe, wie geht es dir?“ Kathrin kommt zu mir.   
„Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Wir sind schon eine beschissene Woche hier und ich weiß nicht ob meine Frau noch lebt oder nicht!“ ich spüre wieder Tränen in mir hoch kommen. „Tut mir leid, du kannst ja nichts dafür. Wie lebst du nur mit der ständigen Angst um deinen Mann?“ frage ich sie und schaue der älteren Frau in die Augen. Wir wurden am gleichen Tag hierher gebracht, ihr Mann ist ein Offizier in der Einheit, mit der Max unterwegs war. Wir sind am ersten Abend ins Gespräch gekommen, das ist bereits Michaels dritter Einsatz. Kathrin seufzt mitfühlend und nimmt mich in den Arm.   
„Deine Kleine wird es schon geschafft haben, da bin ich mir sicher.“ sagt sie.   
Ich nicke nur. Inzwischen weiß ich, dass die Militärbasis von ein paar Rebellen angegriffen wurde. Es wurden mehrere Geiseln genommen die aber wieder befreit werden konnten. Dabei gab es wohl mehrere Verletzte. Um wen es sich handelt konnte aufgrund der andauernden Kämpfe aber nicht gesagt werden.   
„Hörst du das?“ reißt mich Jack, ein anderer Angehöriger, aus meinen Gedanken. Ein Helikopter erscheint am Horizont, dahinter zwei weitere. Ich springe auf und schaue angestrengt und spüre wie mein Puls in die Höhe schnellt.   
Die drei Metallkollosse landen und mehrere Menschen werden raus geführt. Einige auf Tragen, andere in Rollstühlen und wieder andere laufen selber.   
„Max!“ flüstere ich und breche zusammen.   
Das Röhren der Rotoren verschwindet langsam und ich höre Schritte auf mich zueilen bis zwei staubige Stiefel vor mir stehen bleiben.   
„Chloe, ich bin wieder zu Hause Liebling!“ sagt sie liebevoll.   
Ich sehe zu ihr auf und umarme sie stürmisch doch da schreit sie vor Schmerzen auf.   
„Was....was ist Max, bist du verletzt?“ wieder spüre ich Panik in mir hoch steigen.   
Erst jetzt sehe ich den Verband der an ihrem Hals heraus schaut und den dunklen Schatten eines blauen Auges. Eine neue Welle Tränen steigt in mir hoch. Max legt eine Hand in meinen Nacken und zwingt mich so sie anzusehen.   
„Hey...atme....ganz ruhig....mir geht es gut. Ich erzähle dir alles wenn wir zu Hause sind. Ich bin wieder da Liebling. Ich bin zu Hause!“ und ich spüre ihre Lippen auf meiner Stirn und meine Panik verebbt etwas, sie reicht mir eine Hand und hilft mir hoch.   
„Maximus Prime!“ grollt eine Männerstimme von hinten. „Wage es nicht ohne ein Wort zu verschwinden!“  
„Niemals Garry, aber erst Mal stelle ich dir meine Frau vor. Chloe, dass hier ist Garry, der größte Blödmann der Welt. Garry, dass ist meine bezaubernde Frau und Lebensretterin Chloe!“ ich schaue den Mann an den ich aus der letzten Videounterhaltung mit Max kenne.   
„Chloe, es ist mir eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen. Max hat immer nur von dir gesprochen.“ Er hält mir eine Hand entgegen und ich schüttel sie.   
„Deine Kleine hier ist eine verdammte Heldin, du kannst verdammt stolz auf sie sein!“ sagt er und schaut liebevoll zu Max, was mir sofort ein Knurren entlockt.   
„Ach Garry hör auf!“ sagt Max schnell die rot geworden ist.   
„Scheiße nein, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst würde ich jetzt nicht hier sein.“ sagt er bestimmt.   
Ich sehe die beiden fragend an, das alles ist mir zu viel. Garry sieht meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.   
„Shit, ihr habt noch keine Infos hierher bekommen, oder?“ ich schüttel den Kopf.   
„Kann ich euch beide auf einen Drink einladen? Dann erzähle ich dir die Geschichte. Und Max, du kannst dann Cassy kennen lernen. Ich habe gerade um ihre Hand angehalten und sie hat ja gesagt.“ Garry grinst über beide Ohren und seine braunen Augen leuchten.   
„Ich glaube Chloe und ich wollen lieber nach Hause, oder Liebling?“ fragt mich Max.   
„Hella nein, dass kann noch kurz warten, ich will die Geschichte hören und wie ich dich kenne würdest du sie eh nur halb erzählen.“ antworte ich und nehme Maxs Hand.   
Sie seufzt und wir gehen zu dritt los, kurz darauf kommt eine rothaarige Frau zu uns die ich in den letzten Tagen auch schon öfter gesehen habe. 

„Also, was hat Max angestellt“ frage ich in die Runde und nippe an meinen Bier.   
Eine Hand von Max ruht auf meiner.   
„Es war irre. Wir haben gerade Sachen in den Konvoi gepackt und unsere Fotoqueen hat wieder alles dokumentiert. Ich stand neben ihr am Auto als von dem anderen Ende des Lagers Schüsse zu hören waren. Ich wollte mir gerade Max schnappen da ist sie auch schon los gerannt. Als sie endlich zum Stehen kam standen wir an einer Mauer und sie machte Fotos. Ich schrie sie an, dass sie so einen Scheiß zu lassen hat, das nächste was ich höre ist wie sie ´Scharfschütze´ ruft.   
Ich lasse mich instinktiv zu Boden fallen und da schlägt die Kugel auch schon da ein wo kurz zuvor noch mein Kopf war.“ Ich sehe kurz entsetzt zu Max die meine Gedanken erraten hat und mit ihren Lippen ein ´Später` formt.  
„Wir robbten durch den Staub und sahen plötzlich in die Läufe von zwei Waffen. Wir wurden als Geiseln mitgenommen.   
Nach 3 Tagen haben unsere Truppen uns und die anderen aber befreien können. Die Flucht war ziemlich hektisch. Naja, ich habe was abbekommen und mir den Fuß verletzt. Max hat das gesehen und kam zurück um mich zu stützen bis wir in Sicherheit waren. Dabei....“seine Miene verfinstert sich.   
„Hey hör auf damit, wir haben drüber gesprochen, es ist nicht deine Schuld!“ sagt Max und schaut Garry in die Augen.   
„Was ist passiert?“ wollte ich nervös wissen.   
„Kurz bevor wir unsere sichere Deckung erreichen konnten hat mich eine Kugel in die Schulter getroffen. Es ist halb so wild.“ ich sehe Max skeptisch an.   
Sie schaut mich an und ihr Blick fleht mich geradezu an da kein Drama draus zu machen. Ich nicke nur leicht und bedeute ihr mit meinen Blicken, dass das Thema noch nicht durch ist.   
Wir trinken noch weiter und unterhalten uns über unsere normalen Leben. Garry hat uns gebeten, in Kontakt zu bleiben also haben wir unsere Nummern ausgetauscht. 

\---------

„Ja Mom, wir sind gerade zur Haustür rein. Max musste noch ins Krankenhaus, die Wunde anschauen lassen. Wir gehen erst mal schlafen, wir melden uns morgen, gute Nacht!“ ich lege das Telefon beiseite und schaue zu Max.   
Sie trägt noch immer die Militärkleidung. Jetzt wo wir zu Hause sind fällt die tapfere Maske von ihr ab und ich kann den Terror in ihrem Blick aufflackern sehen.   
„Max?“ frage ich vorsichtig und nähere mich ihr langsam.   
Ihre Augen verraten mir, dass sie ganz weit weg war und ich will sie nicht erschrecken. Sie antwortet nur mit einem ´hm´, versucht zu lächeln doch scheitert dabei.   
„Wie geht es dir? Und ich meine WIRKLICH?“ ich stehe vor ihr, meine Hand sanft an ihre Wange gelegt. Sie zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als sich meine Hand ihrem Gesicht näherte.  
„Ich....ich habe schon schlimmeres erlebt....“ ihre Stimme bricht.   
Ich will sie gerne in den Arm nehmen weiß aber gerade nicht was ich damit auslöse. Natürlich meint sie die Dunkelkammer, das weiß ich.   
„Max...ich....ich weiß nicht wie....was.....“ ich seufze verzweifelt.   
Da greift ihr gesunder Arm um mich herum. Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meiner Schulter.   
„Es tut mir leid!“ heult sie los. „Ich hätte nie gehen dürfen....ich hätte.....ich dachte ich sterbe und lasse dich alleine zurück und.....“ ihre Beine geben nach.   
Ich versuche den Sturz so gut es geht abzufangen. Wir kauern beide auf dem Boden, ihr Kopf an meiner Schulter, ich habe meine Hand in ihren Nacken gelegt. Spüre wie mir meine eigenen Tränen das Gesicht herab laufen.   
„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, aber ich wusste, dass du zu mir zurück kommst.“ sage ich um sie zu beruhigen.   
Sie erhöht den Druck ihrer Umarmung und stöhnt dann voller Schmerzen auf.   
„Scheiße!“ flucht sie und weicht sofort von mir zurück.   
„Die Schulter?“ frage ich und ernte ein Nicken.   
Ich durfte bei dem Untersuchung im Krankenhaus nicht dabei sein wegen irgendwelcher blöden Militärvorschriften. Deshalb weiß ich nicht wie schlimm es ist.   
„Hey, wie sieht es aus, möchtest du ein Bad oder eine Dusche nehmen und dann erst einmal schlafen?“ ich lächel sie an um die Stimmung zu entspannen.   
„Würdest....würdest du mir bitte helfen....beim duschen?“ sie schaut verschämt zu Boden und es bricht mir das Herz.   
Ganz langsam und vorsichtig bewege ich meine Hand zu ihrem Kinn und schiebe ihren Kopf hoch, dass sie mir in die Augen sieht. Ihr Blick versetzt mich in frühere Zeiten zurück. Damals vor der Vortex Party, nachdem sie endlich dem Horror der Dunkelkammer entkommen ist, oder nachdem der Sturm über Arcadia gezogen ist und wir uns nicht sicher waren wie viele überlebt haben, oder als ich sie....ich schüttel innerlich den Kopf, ich darf nicht daran denken. Ich muss es irgendwie schaffen den Glanz wieder in ihre Augen zu bekommen und sie den neuen Terror in ihrem Leben vergessen zu lassen.   
„Natürlich Liebling, komm!“ ich stehe auf und reiche ihr eine Hand und sie steht mit mir auf.   
Hand in Hand gehen wir ins Badezimmer. Ich knöpfe ihr vorsichtig das Hemd auf, dabei fällt mein Blick auf das Einschussloch auf Höhe der Schulter und mir wird übel. Max zieht scharf die Luft ein und ich entschuldige mich. Beim BH bin ich noch vorsichtiger und schaffe es diesmal ohne ihr wehzutun.   
Ich knie mich vor sie und helfe ihr mit der Hose. Die Sachen sind teilweise blutig und ich kann meinen Blick nicht von dem rot abwenden. Wut und Trauer bilden eine Sturm in meinem Inneren. Max ist nun komplett ausgezogen und ich merke wie die Unsicherheit in mir steigt. Solange ich nicht genau weiß was ihr passiert ist habe ich Sorge sie mit irgendwas zu triggern.   
„Soll ich....ähm....mit rein kommen?“ frage ich zögerlich.  
Max nickt nur, schaut aber weiterhin zu Boden. Schnell ziehe ich mich aus und führe sie in die Dusche. Ich stelle das Wasser ein und wir gehen runter. Ich stehe hinter ihr und schaue an ihr herunter. Über dem Einschussloch ist ein wasserfestes Pflaster, sodass ich die feinen Stiche sehen kann. Überall an ihrem Körper sind Prellungen und blaue Flecken. So sanft wie möglich reibe ich ihre Körper mit Duschgel ein.   
„Kopf nach hinten.“ sage ich.   
Ich shampooniere ihre Haare, massiere dabei sanft die Kopfhaut. Max seufzt leise.   
„Alles okay?“ frage ich besorgt.  
„Ja, alles gut. Das tut gut!“ nuschelt sie und ich mache weiter.   
„Ist es okay....ähm....kannst du dich umdrehen?“ frage ich und sie dreht sich um.   
Auch auf der Vorderseite ihres Körpers sind überall Spuren zu sehen, meine Augen bleiben auf dem zweiten Pflaster kleben.   
„Ja ich hatte Glück, es war ein glatter Durchschuss!“ kommentiert meine Frau und erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich sie angestarrt habe.   
„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht starren!“ ich spüre die Hitze in mein Gesicht aufsteigen.   
Max legt eine Hand auf meine Wange und ich sehe ihr in die Augen. Sie sieht entspannter aus und hat ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
„Es ist alles gut Chloe, ich bin nur erschöpft. Es ist alles halb so schlimm wie es aussieht...es ist nur....“ wieder senkt sie den Kopf.   
„Was Max? Bitte, sprich mit mir!“ ich spüre Angst in mir aufsteigen vor dem was sie mir erzählen könnte.   
Max fängt an zu zittern. Sie drängt sich gegen mich und ich halte sie sanft fest. Ich versuche keine ihrer zahlreichen Verletzungen zu berühren.   
„Ich....ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen. Du...du hast mich gebeten nicht zu gehen und nun....ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen wie es dir ging. Ich wollte dich so gerne erreichen und dir sagen, dass alles gut ist, aber ich konnte nicht und....Chloe es tut mir leid. Ich habe versprochen dich nicht mehr alleine zu lassen und dann.....shit.....“ ihre Stimme bricht weg.   
Ich drücke ihren Kopf an mich.   
„Du bist hier bei mir. Du bist zu mir zurück gekommen wie du es versprochen hast. Ich bin dir nicht böse, ich bin nur unendlich traurig, dass du verletzt bist.“  
„Es ist....halb so wild, wirklich. Ich....ich hatte Glück.“ ich weiß nicht ob sie mir oder sich selber das einreden will.   
„Kannst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?“ sofort habe ich Angst mit der Frage zu weit zu gehen, aber in meinem Kopf ist alles so schlimm und ich will wissen wie es wirklich war.   
„Können wir...ähm...noch fertig duschen? Dann erzähle ich dir alles was du wissen willst.“ die Antwort macht mir Hoffnung.   
Ich seife auch ihren restlichen Körper vorsichtig ein und spüle sie ab. 

Wir sind abgetrocknet und liegen uns nackt im Bett gegenüber.   
„Also, was willst du wissen?“ blaue Augen treffen mich, sie wirken deutlich gefasster als vorhin.   
„Was war das für eine Geschichte mir Garry. Hast du...ähm...deine Kräfte benutzt?“ Max zieht auf die Frage scharf die Luft ein.   
„Oh Gott nein. Es war tatsächlich einfach Glück. Als ich Fotos der Kämpfe machen wollte sah ich plötzlich eine verdächtige Reflexion. Instinktiv dachte ich an einen Scharfschützen, das war schon alles.“ sie sieht mich besorgt an und ich atme die Luft aus die ich angehalten habe.   
„Wow, ich bin froh. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber...nun ja.“ ich stottere schon wieder herum und habe Angst sie zu verletzten.   
„Ich bin auch froh, diese Kräfte scheinen Vergangenheit zu sein und darüber bin ich sehr dankbar.“ ich höre die ehrliche Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme.   
Mein Blick wandert zu den Prellungen.   
„Was ist....“ ich lasse vorsichtig meine Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut wandern „hier passiert?“ ich höre wieder die Sorge in meiner Stimme.   
„Das ähm....“ ihre Finger verbinden sich mit meinen. Sie seufzt schwer aus.  
„Du musst es nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht soweit bist“ sage ich sanft.   
„Nein, nein es ist okay. Die Rebellen die uns festgenommen haben, sie waren nicht gerade sanft. Wenn ihnen etwas nicht schnell genug ging oder irgendwas, dann haben sie auf uns eingeprügelt. Aber das ist alles egal, ich bin wieder bei dir, in Sicherheit!“ ich sehe wie sich in den Augen meiner Frau Tränen bilden und sie versucht dagegen anzukämpfen.  
„Max...du musst nicht....ähm....es ist okay.“ ich schaue sie an und sie versteht.   
„Oh Chloe!“ murmelt sie und kuschelt sich an mich und ich höre ihr Schluchzen.  
Ich halte sie einfach im Arm bis sie eingeschlafen ist. 

Leises Gemurmel weckt mich. Max hat sich von mir im Schlaf weg gedreht. Sie hat sich zusammen gekauert und wimmert leise. Ich lege eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, da zuckt sie zusammen und reißt panisch die Augen auf.   
Langsam wird ihr bewusst wo sie sich befindet.   
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich sollte auf die Couch gehen“ schuld schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit.  
„Wage es nicht dieses Bett zu verlassen nur weil du einen Albtraum hattest!“ knurre ich wütend. „komm her, ich halte dich fest bis du wieder eingeschlafen bist“ schiebe ich sanfter hinterher.   
Tatsächlich rückt sie näher und kuschelt sich an meine Seite.   
„Danke!“ säuselt sie während ich ihr durchs Haar streiche.   
„Ich liebe dich Max und ich werde immer für dich da sein. Du weißt doch, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten!“ sie sieht zu mir hoch und ich zwinker ihr zu. 

\--------------------

Sonnenstrahlen wecken mich. Max ist wieder von mir abgerückt schläft aber diesmal ruhig. Sie ist vergangene Nacht noch zweimal hoch geschreckt ließ sich aber jedes Mal wieder von mir beruhigen.   
Leise stehe ich auf und schleiche mich ins Badezimmer. Ich sehe auf die blutigen und staubigen Sachen herunter und nehme sie an mich. Gerade als ich alles in die Waschmaschine stecken will spüre ich etwas in einer Tasche.   
Neugierig ziehe ich ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt heraus, es sieht übel mitgenommen aus. Außen steht mein Name drauf.  
Ich stelle die Wäsche an und gehe mit dem Zettel in die Küche. Ob ich ihn wohl lesen sollte? Schließlich steht mein Name drauf, also wieso nicht. Ich mache die Kaffeemaschine an und entfalte vorsichtig den Zettel. 

„Meine liebste Chloe,  
ich hoffe, dass du diese Zeilen hier niemals liest, denn ich fürchte, dass ich diese ganze Scheiße hier sonst nicht überlebt habe. Heute fingen die Kämpfe an und ich wurde zusammen mit ein paar anderen als Geisel festgenommen. Ich bin es so leid, dass mir ständig mit einer Waffe im Gesicht herumgefuchtelt wird. Ich habe eine scheiß Angst was sie noch mit uns machen werden. Wir sind in eine Hütte gesperrt, immer wieder werden einzelne Leute heraus geholt. Die meisten kommen deutlich ramponierter wieder als sie gegangen sind. Ich

Tag zwei. Hey ich lebe noch. Seltsamerweise durfte ich meine Kamera behalten. Anscheinend haben die Menschen begriffen, dass ich keine Soldatin bin. Das hat mich leider nicht davor bewahrt die Prügel meines Lebens zu kassieren. Ich...shit wem mache ich hier was vor. Ich bin nicht so hart wie ich versuche zu sein. Ich bin nicht du! Aber du Chloe, du bist diejenige die mir hilft das alles hier durchzustehen. Ich will nur noch zurück zu dir und dann nie wieder deine Seite verlassen. Ich hoffe du kannst mir vergeben, dass ich gegangen bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es jemals kann. Also sollte ich es doch zu dir zurück schaffen, dann brauche ich wohl deine Hilfe um mir selber zu verzeihen, wenn du es dann kannst. 

Liebling, ich ertrage das nicht mehr. Ständig fallen irgendwo Schüsse. Ich habe solche Angst. Ich will nur noch zurück zu dir. Und ich will....Chloe ich will, dass mehr aus uns wird, ich will eine Familie mit dir gründen. Ich will...scheiße ich wusste nie, dass ich das will, doch als ich dich mit Rose gesehen habe, da war ich sofort verliebt in diese Idee.   
Ich habe mich nie als eine Mutter gesehen, aber mit dir an meiner Seite erscheint es mir plötzlich nicht mehr unmöglich.   
Doch statt dir das zu sagen bin ich in dieses Flugzeug gestiegen und werde vielleicht niemals mehr die Gelegenheit haben dich zu sehen, dich zu lieben, dich zu küssen und dir zu beweisen wie sehr ich dich liebe!   
Chloe ich liebe dich so sehr und ich versuche stark zu sein um zu dir zurück“

Der Brief endet abrupt und ich starre auf die Zeilen in meiner Hand. Ich höre Schritte hinter mir.   
„Oh...“ macht Max als sie den Brief in meiner Hand erkennt. „Den habe ich vergessen...“ sie sieht zu Boden.   
„Max...meinst du...das ernst?“ frage ich skeptisch.   
Ich sehe wie ihre Augen nervös zucken und ihr Kopf arbeitet.   
„Ich...scheiße, so habe ich mir dieses Gespräch nicht vorgestellt....“nuschelt sie.   
„Mir ging es genauso.“ offenbare ich meiner Frau und sie sieht mich verwirrt an.   
Ich muss bei dem Gedanken lächeln der sich in meinem Kopf formt. Ich atme tief ein und aus.   
„Als ich Rose gehalten habe, ich dachte mir, warum nicht. Ich habe mich auch nie als Mutter gesehen, aber dann...dann kamst du in mein Leben zurück und hast alles so viel besser gemacht, du hast mich so viel besser gemacht. Meine Wut auf die Welt hast du einfach mit deiner Liebe erstickt. Und ich....es fühlte sich so richtig an. Also ja, ich will mit dir eine Familie gründen, wenn du es auch willst und soweit bist.“ ich sehe zu Max.   
Diese hat sich total versteift. Sorgenvoll sehe ich sie an.   
„Aber...wenn du das doch nicht willst, dann ist das auch okay für mich. Wir müssen nicht, oder wir holen uns einen Hund oder....“ Max hebt die Hand und unterbricht mich damit.   
Ich schweige und sehe sie an. Tränen laufen ihre Wangen herab.   
„Chloe, meinst du das ernst? Das ist ein großer Schritt und ich will nicht, dass du nur ja sagst wegen mir.“ ich gehe auf sie zu und nehme sie sanft in den Arm.   
„Ja Baby, ich will eine Familie mit dir gründen.“ ich sehe sie an.   
Freude und Hoffnung schimmern in ihren blauen Augen. Doch dann weichen diese plötzlich und ich sehe Angst.   
„Was geht in deinem hübschen Kopf vor sich?“ frage ich vorsichtig.   
„Du klingst so als ob du dir auch schon Gedanken gemacht hast?“ fragt mich Max.   
„Ähm...um ehrlich zu sein...ja. Ich dachte, also, vielleicht lässt sich eine von uns beiden künstlich Befruchten?“ ich werde schon wieder nervös.   
Was, wenn sie meine Idee doof findet? Wird sie blasser? Shit, war ich zu vorschnell?  
„Chloe ich....ich kann das nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung was mit den Kräften ist und mal abgesehen davon, ich habe Angst wegen meiner Depressionen....und....“ Max wird immer panischer.   
„Ganz ruhig Max, ich hätte kein Problem damit, wenn es für dich in Ordnung wäre.“ ich sehe ihr wieder in die Augen.   
Sie glänzen und ich sehe ihr Nicken. Ich beuge mich vor und küsse sie.


	27. Panik

********************************************************************************  
„Price beweg deinen gottverdammten Arsch zurück“ schreit mich eine Stimme an.   
Ich öffne die Augen und sehe überall Sand und Autos. Ich höre Schüsse und renne weiter. Frauen und Männer schreien durcheinander. Eine Explosion ertönt und ich werfe mich zu Boden. Ich blinzel und bin in einem dunklen Zimmer.   
„Shit, die Dunkelkammer?“stelle ich mir selber die Frage, doch da höre ich Stimmen, ein Mann redet auf mich ein, doch ich verstehe ihn nicht.   
Wumm, er schlägt mir ins Gesicht. Ich kann nicht anders und fange an zu weinen. Ich muss hier raus. Ein Klingeln legt sich über die Geräusche des Zimmers und der Schüsse im Hintergrund...  
********************************************************************************

„Scheiße Chase, ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir dich anrufen, wenn sie wach ist.“ knurrt Chloe so leise wie möglich ins Telefon, sie klingt sauer.   
„Hey Liebling!“ nuschel ich leise.   
„Prima du hast sie geweckt! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“ sie hält das Telefon zu und sieht mich an. „Hey Maxi, versuch weiter zu schlafen.“ sie zwinkert mich an und will mit dem Telefon das Zimmer verlassen.   
„Chloe, nein, ist schon okay. Darf ich sie sprechen, bitte?“ ich gähne und strecke die Hand nach dem Telefon aus.  
„Halte dich kurz, sie braucht Ruhe!“ seufzt Chloe ins Telefon und übergibt es an mich.  
Ich setze mich im Bett auf Chloe kommt dazu und setzt sich hinter mich, ich lehne mich an sie an.   
„Hey Vic!“ grüße ich müde.   
„Oh Max, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder zu Hause bist.“ sagt Victoria und klingt ehrlich erleichtert. Ich höre Hintergrundgeräusche und wie das Telefon bewegt wird.   
„Oh dank dem Herren, du bist wieder da. Max, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wie geht es dir? Bist du verletzt?“ Kate klingt im Gegensatz zu ihrer Partnerin noch sehr besorgt.   
„Hey, wie wäre es, wenn ihr zwei heute zum Abendbrot vorbei kommt, dann können wir in Ruhe reden?“ ich spüre wie Chloe hinter mir unruhig wird.   
„Ja okay, wir bringen etwas mit, dann braucht ihr euch um nichts zu kümmern.“ sagt Kate.   
„Okay, dann um 18 Uhr bei uns?“ frage ich nach und nach der Bestätigung lege ich schnell auf, bevor Chloe noch etwas sagen kann.   
„Was war das denn? Du brauchst Ruhe Max!“ grummelt Chloe an mein Ohr.   
„Du kennst doch die beiden, die geben doch eh keine Ruhe.“ ich grinse meine Frau an und bedeute ihr sich zu mir herunter zu beugen. Ich hole mir einen Kuss ab und schmiege mich dann an sie.  
„Ich habe geträumt, dass ich wieder da bin.....“ ich spüre ein sanftes Drücken an meinem Bauch.   
„Hä?“ frage ich und sehe mich um.   
„Ich habe gefragt ob du vom Traum erzählen magst, aber dann warst du plötzlich...irgendwie...weg!“ ich höre wie besorgt sie ist.   
„Nein, es ist nichts, es ist einfach....viel zu verarbeiten.“ seufze ich leise.   
„Max? Hör zu, ich liebe dich und ich mache mir Sorgen. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was du alles durchgemacht hast, aber ich bin da für dich! Bitte verschließ dich nicht vor mir. Ich habe Angst, dass....dass das zu viel wird für dich. Ich weiß, dass du Zeit zum Verarbeiten brauchst und wir erst seit knapp 24 Stunden zu Hause sind aber zwischendurch bist du so so furchtbar weit weg. Ich habe hella Angst um dich!“ ich höre ihr Schniefen und als ich zu ihr hoch sehe erblicke ich Tränen.  
„Oh Liebling....“ ich spüre nun meine Tränen aufsteigen. „Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde Hendrik anrufen, vielleicht kann er mir helfen, okay?“ Chloe nimmt mich in ihre Arme und ich kuschel mich an.   
„Es tut mir leid Baby. Ich habe mir vorgenommen stark für dich zu sein, aber ich...“ ich drehe mich vorsichtig um und unterbreche sie damit.   
„Chloe, du gibst mir so viel Stärke, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, wir schaffen das schon.“ ich lächel sie an und küsse sie anschließend auf die Nase. Wir sehen uns tief in die Augen.  
„Ich bin so glücklich wieder bei dir sein zu dürfen“ ich lege meine Lippen auf ihre und lasse meine Zunge drüber gleiten.   
Sie öffnet ihren Mund und schon um spielen sich unsere Zungen. Ich spüre Chloes Hand über meinen nackten Rücken wandern, ihre Berührungen sind federleicht.  
„Ich liebe dich!“ seufze ich und kuschel mich an.

„Max....Maxi....“ Chloe Stimme klingt ganz fern.   
„hmmmmm?“  
„Komm du musst langsam aufwachen!“ Chloe gibt mir einen Kuss auf meine Stirn.  
Ich sehe mich um. Wir liegen noch immer im Bett.   
„Wie spät?“ frage ich verschlafen.   
„Gleich 16:30. Ich dachte du magst noch duschen bevor die beiden kommen.“ ich höre das amüsierte Grinsen in der Stimme meiner Frau.   
„Shit, ich bin auf dir eingeschlafen“ stelle ich fest und rolle mich langsam aufs Bett.   
„Aber du hast mal am Stück geschlafen. Keine Albträume?“liebevoll beobachten mich zwei blaue Augen.   
Ich schüttel den Kopf.   
„Duschen klingt gut, kommst du mit?“ ich stehe auf und versuche mich zu dehnen ohne die Schulter zu viel zu bewegen.  
„Immer!“ und damit erhebt Chloe sich ebenfalls aus dem Bett.

„Tschüß Kate. Victoria, wir sehen uns dann morgen um 12 und sehen uns die Fotos an.“ ich nehme Kate in den Arm und anschließend ihre blonde Partnerin.   
„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?“ fragt mich Chloe besorgt nachdem wir die Tür geschlossen haben.   
„Ich glaube, dass mir das bei der Verarbeitung hilft.“ ich küsse sie schnell auf die Wange.   
„Ich weiß nicht, kann ich dabei sein? Nur zur Sicherheit. Ich will nicht, dass du alleine bist!“ Chloes Stimme spiegelt Entschlossenheit und Sorge wieder.  
„Hab ich irgendwie eine Chance dich davon abzuhalten Punk Ass?“ grinse ich sie an und lege einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

\---------------

Mein Telefon klingelt und holt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich schaue auf das Display.   
„Hallo Hendrik, schön, dass du anrufst.“  
„Hallo Max, wie geht es dir heute?“ fragt mich die bekannte Stimme durchs Telefon.   
„Ich...ähm...es geht. Ich glaube ich drifte immer seltener ab.“ sage ich zerknirscht.   
„Oh das ist gut. Wann hattest du den letzten Albtraum?“  
„Das war...warte....vor 3 Tagen. Ja, zwei Tage nachdem ich mich mit meiner Agentin getroffen habe war das letzte Mal.“  
„Okay, dass ist super. Machen wir uns nichts vor, dass wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, aber es ist gut, wenn die Abstände größer werden. Pass auf, ich habe ein paar Tage frei und bin bei einem Freund in Seattle und ich würde Chloe und dich gerne besuchen kommen, wenn das okay ist. Ich habe eine guten Freund und ehemaligen Studienkollegen hier in Seattle, den würde ich dir gerne vorstellen, was meinst du?“  
„Ja, das wäre, gut, denke ich. Aber du musst nicht extra wegen mir vorbei kommen....“ich spüre Tränen in meinen Augenwinkeln.   
„Max, alles okay, ich mache das gerne. Außerdem bin ich wie gesagt eh hier, da macht ein kleiner Umweg nichts.“ ich schniefe nur zur Antwort. „Hey Max, rede mit mir.“ er klingt besorgt.   
„Ja, ist okay, danke Hendrik!“ und ich lege das Telefon auf. 

„Ich habe heute wieder mit Hendrik telefoniert. Er will mich einem Freund vorstellen und uns morgen besuchen kommen, ich hoffe, dass das okay für dich ist“ sage ich Chloe die in meinen Armen liegt.   
„Natürlich Baby, ich freue mich, wenn wir ihn wiedersehen.“ sie greift nach unserem aktuellen Buch und fängt an vorzulesen. Während ich ihr zuhöre werden meine Gedanken immer ruhiger und ich schließe die Augen.

********************************************************************************  
Mir ist heiß, die Sonne scheint unerbittlich auf mich herab. Ich halte meine Kamera in der Hand und sehe mich um. Soldaten rennen mit Waffen hin und her, ich drehe meinen Kopf zu Seite. Garry steht neben mir und sagt etwas. Langsam kommt mein Gehör an, ich höre geschriene Befehle, Garry will mich an der Schulter packen. Instinktiv renne ich los, weg von dem Konvoi, dem Kampflärm entgegen. Hinter mir die Explosion als der Konvoi in die Luft geht.  
„Fuck Price!“ und dann folgen mir schwere Stiefel. Ich drücke mich an eine Hauswand. Halte die Kamera vors Auge, neben mir höre ich schweres Atmen.   
Eine Licht flackern in der Linse. Ohne zu wissen wieso rufe ich „Scharfschütze“ und ducke mich.  
Ein Knall, ich sehe neben mich. Leblos kommt der Körper neben mir auf den Boden an. Ein Einschussloch ist genau in der Mitte über den beiden wunderschönen Augen die mir alles bedeuten. Erdbeerblondes Haar lugt unter dem schweren Militärhelm hervor. Chloes leblose Augen sehen mich vorwurfsvoll an.  
„NEIN...nein...nein....“ ich versuche den Helm von ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Ich beuge mich über ihren leblosen Körper und weine.  
„Es tut mir leid, oh Gott nein, wieso sie? Ich bin schuld, nimm mich!“  
Ich hebe die Hand und drehe die Zeit zurück. Ich sehe wieder das Licht in der Kamera und rufe Scharfschütze. Ich will Chloe mit mir herunter reißen doch kann mich nicht bewegen. Die Welt geht in Zeitlupe weiter, wie damals auf dem Dach, als Kate springen wollte, doch ich kann mich diesmal gar nicht bewegen. Ich spüre das Blut in meiner Nase doch egal wie sehr ich mich anstrenge es geht nicht. Ich sehe wie die Kugel auf meine Seelenverwandte zufliegt. Tränen laufen meine Wange herab. Chloe dreht in Zeitlupe den Kopf zu mir, sieht mich wütend an. Die Kugel ist diesmal tiefer, schlägt in ihren Bauch ein. Sie sinkt zu Bode und die Zeit läuft wieder schneller. Ich beuge mich zu ihr. „Halt durch Liebling, Hilfe ist auf dem Weg, du darfst nicht sterben.“ flehe ich sie an während ich versuche die Blutung zu stoppen.   
„Du hast mich allein gelassen!“ zischt Chloe schwer atmend. „Du hast mir versprochen mich nie wieder alleine zu lassen und doch bist du gegangen. Diesmal hast du mich getötet Max. Das kann ich dir nicht verzeihen.“ sie krampft und ihr Körper wird schlaff.   
Ich lasse wieder die Zeit zurück drehen doch egal was ich versuche sie stirbt. Mal schnell, mal langsam, doch ich kann nichts tun. Mein Kopf droht zu explodieren.  
„Ich muss dich retten. Es tut mir so leid, ich lass dich nicht im Stich.“  
„Max? Scheiße Max!“ ein Erdbeben. Ich werfe mich über den Toten Körper meiner Frau um sie zu schützen.   
„Ich finde eine Weg dich zu retten“ flüstere ich....  
********************************************************************************

Etwas tropft in mein Gesicht. Ich öffne die Augen nur um sie wieder zu schließen.   
„AWWWWW“ murmel ich und halte mir den Kopf.  
„Max?“ Chloes Stimme klingt schrill, die Kopfschmerzen werden schlimmer.   
Ich muss würgen. Das Gewicht auf meinem Körper verschwindet und ich rolle mich zur Seite, übergebe mich. Eine zitternde Hand streicht über meinen Rücken.   
„Warte ich hole einen Lappen“ und dann höre ich wie Chloe das Zimmer verlässt.   
Ich rolle mich zusammen, halte meinen Kopf aus Angst, dass er sonst in zwei bricht. Chloe kommt zurück, sie wischt mir den Mund ab, legt ein weiteres kaltes Tuch auf meinen Kopf.   
„Es tut mir leid“ wimmere ich leise, meine eigene Stimme ist zu laut für mich.  
Sie arbeitet schnell und leise neben mir. Nach ein paar Minuten verlässt sie das Zimmer und kommt anschließend wieder zurück.   
„Hier sind Kopfschmerztabletten!“ sie schiebt meinen Oberkörper vorsichtig nach oben und drückt mir Tabletten und ein Glas Wasser in die Hand.   
Ich nehme die Tabletten und lasse mich an sie fallen. Ihre Hände streichen durch meine verklebten Haare.   
„Chloe...“ich spüre wie ich anfange zu zittern  
„Shhht, ganz ruhig Max. Ich bin hier, du bist zu Hause. Ruh dich aus, wir reden später.“ ihre Stimme ist ein leise, beruhigendes Flüstern.   
Womit habe ich diese wundervolle Frau nur verdient, frage ich mich mal wieder selber. Mein Kopf fällt zur Seite, ich bin an meinen Engel gelehnt und sie streicht mir weiter durchs Haar. Zwischendurch spüre ich etwas Nasses in meinem Gesicht, aber der Schmerz betäubt mich, sodass ich meine Gedanken nichts sortieren kann.

Ich erwache in einem völlig dunklen Zimmer. Die Kopfschmerzen sind deutlich besser. Ich erinnere mich an meinen Traum.   
„Chloe?“ keine Reaktion.   
Ich mache die Nachttischlampe an und sehe mich um. Ich bin alleine im Schlafzimmer. Ich gehe zur Tür und höre Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich fokussiere mich auf die zweite Stimme um zu erfahren wem sie gehört und erkenne Hendrik.  
Shit, mein Shirt ist voll Blut. Ich ziehe mich um und gehe langsam Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
„Du hast mir nie meine Frage beantwortet….warum du so sehr um uns bemüht bist.“ sagt Chloe.   
Ich höre ein Seufzen.   
„Das ist….mega unprofessionell, denke ich, aber…naja…Max…sie erinnert mich an meine Schwester. Die beiden sehen sich ziemlich ähnlich. Sie hat sich damals umgebracht als ich 19 war, ich denke…ich wollte es diesmal besser machen.“ Antwortet ihr Hendrik mit einem Zittern in der Stimme.   
Ich spüre wie mein Herz schwer wird.   
„Wow, das war sicher nicht einfach für dich!“ seufzt meine Frau.  
„Hey Leute! Hendrik, wie lange bist du schon hier?“ ich gehe zu meinem ehemaligen Therapeuten und nehme ihn in den Arm.  
„Wie geht es dir Max?“ fragt er mich und ich lasse mich neben Chloe auf die Couch fallen.   
Sie zieht mich in ihre Arme und küsst mich auf die Stirn.  
„Immer noch ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen...“ er schaut mich unzufrieden an und ich unterbreche.   
„Jaja, schon gut. Es ging mir schon mal besser. Es ist...viel, meine Erinnerungen bzw Albträume vermischen sich auch gerade.“ auf seinen fragenden Blick erzähle ich beiden meinen letzten Traum. Ich höre wie Chloes Atem leise schneller wird. Sie drückt meine Hand beim Erzählen.   
„Wie oft hast du die Zeit zurück gedreht bis du aufgewacht bist?“ Hendrik schaut mich neugierig an.   
„Ich denke so 12 Mal“ antworte ich mit erstickter Stimme.   
Chloe hält neben mir die Luft an.   
„Na kein Wunder, dass du solche Kopfschmerzen hattest anschließend!“ sagt mein ehemaliger Therapeut. 

Wir schließen die Tür und zwei Arme umschließen mich.  
„Ich bin so stolz auf dich wie du offen über alles redest!“ und ich bekomme einen Kuss in den Nacken.   
Ich drehe mich zu meiner Frau um und sehe ihr tief in die Augen. Meine Hand wandert zu einer Strähne die sich verirrt hat und ich schiebe sie ihr hinters Ohr.   
„Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich dich habe!“   
Ich lehne mich an Chloe und lasse mich von ihr halten, meine Arme umschlingen ihre Hüfte und mein Kopf ist an ihrer Schulter. Ich muss an den Traum denken, die zig Male in denen sie gestorben ist.   
„Denk nicht dran, ich bin hier bei dir! Mir geht es gut!“ schniefend sehe ich hoch.   
„Scheiße Chloe, kannst du jetzt Gedanken lesen?“ ich muss lächeln.   
„Ja, jetzt gerade denkst du daran, wie du dieses heiße Gerät in deinen Armen in dein Bett bekommst!“ sie zwinkert mir verführerisch zu und ich muss laut auflachen.   
„Du bist so ein Idiot!“ kichere ich.  
„Das bin ich gerne, wenn ich dafür dein wunderschönes Lachen höre.“ Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsse meine Partnerin.   
Ich nehme ihre Hand und führe sie ins Schlafzimmer. Und wir erstarren beide.   
„Oh fuck, dass habe ich vergessen.“ Chloe will sich an mir vorbei drängen, doch ich halte sie auf.   
„Hey Liebling, was hältst du davon, wenn du uns ein Bad einlässt und ich mich darum kümmere?“ es ist zwar als Frage formuliert, aber meine Augen flehen sie an.   
Sie seufzt resigniert und küsst mich wieder in den Nacken.   
Ich ziehe die blutige Bettwäsche ab und beziehe das Bett frisch.   
„Diesmal muss der Anfall wirklich schlimm gewesen sein“ murmle ich und greife mir instinktiv unter die Nase, fast als ob ich erwarte, dass noch mehr Blut heraus fließt. 

\--------------

„Liebling? Bist du zu Hause?“ rufe ich und lausche.   
Ich höre nichts. Ich gehe in die Küche und bereite das Abendbrot vor. Verträumt sehe ich auf die Weihnachtsdekoration und muss lächeln. Die Tür öffnet sich.  
„Max? Bist du zu Hause?“ ruft Chloe.   
„Küche!“ rufe ich kichernd zurück.   
„Komm mal her Hippie, ich brauche deine Hilfe.“   
Chloe steht mit dem Ende eines riesigen Weihnachtsbaumes vor mir. Ich mache große Augen und packe mit an.   
„Wo willst du das Monster denn aufstellen?“ frage ich aufgeregt.   
Chloe delegiert uns ins Wohnzimmer.   
„Wenn wir dieses Jahr alle einladen, brauchen wir doch einen schönen Baum“ sie grinst mich breit an. 

„Wie waw dein Tagw?“fragt mich Chloe, die einfach weiter kaut während sie spricht.   
Ein Glück habe ich inzwischen gelernt meine Frau auch mit vollem Mund zu verstehen.   
„Anstrengend. Ich war erst in der Galerie mit Vic und wir haben die neuen Bilder platziert. Anschließend habe ich mich mit Joyce getroffen und dann hatte ich noch Gruppentherapie. Ach und Peter fragt, ob wir am Samstag zur Weihnachtsfeier kommen. Ich sagte, dass ich mich erst mal mit dir absprechen muss. Also was meinst du?“ ich sehe von meiner Lasagne auf und zu Chloe.   
Sie sieht nachdenklich aus, antwortet aber nicht. Ich lege den Kopf schief und schaue sie an. Ertappt wirkend hebt sie den Kopf und sieht mich an.   
„Hä…achso ja, Samstag Weihnachtsfeier. Ja klar gerne“ sie wirkt nicht so als ob sie wirklich bei der Sache ist.   
„Ist…ist alles in Ordnung?“ Unsicherheit steigt in mir hoch.   
Ich versuche sie herunter zu schlucken, aber Chloes seltsames Verhalten beunruhigt mich.   
„Ja, natürlich, alles gut!“ sie grinst mich an doch mein Gefühl will davon nicht weggehen. 

„Max, ich muss dir was sagen“ Chloe klingt ernst.  
Wir liegen beide im Bett. Ich drehe mich schwer atmend zu ihr um und setze mich auf um sie besser ansehen zu können. Instinktiv ziehe ich meine Beine an und verdecke damit meine nackte Brust. Chloe beobachtet mich argwöhnisch.   
„Oh Scheiße nein, hey Baby, entspann dich, es ist nichts schlimmes, komme her!“ sie zieht mich sanft an sich heran und ich schmiege mich an sie. Ich spüre wie mein Herz in meiner Brust rast.   
„Ich….puh….ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Ich denke schon den ganzen Abend darüber nach. Ob es vielleicht zu früh ist und wie ich es sagen kann.“ Ich lege eine Hand auf Chloes Wange und sie fokussiert sich auf mich.   
Sie hat Tränen in den Augen und ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ich merke, dass ich sie gerade nicht drängen sollte. Sie braucht kurz ihre Zeit um sich zu sammeln. Auch wenn ich vor Angst und Anspannung gleich platze versuche ich so ruhig wie möglich zu sein.   
Sie beugt sich zu mir und flüstert mir ins Ohr.   
„Max, ich bin schwanger!“   
„Was….aber…ich….ich dachte…wie….“ Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich.„Ist das dein Ernst?“ ich sehe meiner Frau mit großen Augen ins Gesicht.   
Sie erwidert meinen Blick mit einem breiten Grinsen und ich erhöhe den Druck der Umarmung.   
„Ich habe einen früheren Termin bekommen und da wir ja alles weitere schon geklärt hatten dachte ich mir, ich überrasche dich. Und ja, es hat geklappt, wir bekommen ein Kind, wir werden eine Familie.“   
Alles was Chloe sonst noch sagen wollte ersticke ich in meinem Kuss. Ich küsse sie und weine gleichzeitig vor Glück.   
„Ich liebe dich so sehr Chloe Elizabeth Price! Womit habe ich nur so eine Wahnsinns Frau verdient. Ich liebe dich!“ ich küsse sie überschwänglich.   
Meine Lippen wandern ihren Hals hinab, ich küsse meinen Weg über ihr Schlüsselbein, zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch und lande schließlich auf ihrem Bauch. Ich lege meine Hände links und rechts auf ihren Bauch und küsse jeden Zentimeter.   
„Du wirst eine wirklich tolle Mom bekommen!“ flüstere ich und hinterlasse noch einen letzten Kuss.   
Chloe kichert unter meinen Berührungen und schnieft dann plötzlich.   
„Was ist?“ frage ich erschrocken. „Habe ich was falsches gesagt?“ ich schaue panisch zu Chloe.   
„Max, ich habe dich seit Monaten nicht so glücklich gesehen. Und ich freue mich so darüber und, shit, ich liebe dich so sehr!“ blaue Augen funkeln mich an.   
Ich küsse mich wieder nach oben.   
„Du bist das Beste, was mir in meinem Leben passieren konnte und es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht schaffe es dir jeden Tag zu zeigen. Aber ich liebe dich, daran wird sich niemals etwas ändern!“ flüstere ich und versenke meinen Kopf in Chloes Halsbeuge um sie erneut zu küssen. 

\----------------

„Hey Schatz! Vic und ich sind jetzt mit unserem Meeting in der Galerie fertig und sammeln jetzt Joyce ein. Brauchst du noch irgendwas?“ ich sehe wie Vic mit dem Auge rollt.   
„Einfach nur dich und die anderen“ tönt es über den Lautsprecher.   
Ich muss kichern.   
„Alles klar Liebling, ich beeile mich, dass wir so schnell wie möglich da sind. Pass auf dich auf! Ich liebe dich so sehr!“   
„Pass auch auf euch auf, bis gleich. Ich liebe dich!“ und Chloe legt auf.   
„Seid ihr zwei schon immer so widerlich süß gewesen?“ fragt Vic mich vom Beifahrersitz aus.   
Ich spüre wie ich rot werde.   
„Ich....ähm.....also.....“ stammel ich.   
„Hey lass dich nicht ärgern. Vermutlich bin ich nur neidisch.“ ich höre Wehmut in der Stimme meiner Beifahrerin.   
„Wie geht es dir nach der Trennung von Kate. Ist es wirklich okay, dass sie auch bei Chloes Geburtstagsfeier ist?“ frage ich vorsichtig.   
„Ja na klar. Es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Natürlich vermisse ich sie, aber es ist besser so. Wir haben uns halt auseinander gelebt, verstehen uns aber wirklich immer noch sehr gut. Also das ist kein Problem. Weißt du schon, dass sie jetzt einen Freund hat? Mike, ein wirklich toller Kerl, ich mag ihn.“ Vic schaut mich an und ich muss feststellen, dass die ehemalige Queen Bitch von Blackwell absolut nicht mehr in der Frau neben mir zu erkennen ist.   
„Ich...wow....ich bin beeindruckt wie du damit umgehst. Ich weiß nicht ob ich so gelassen sein könnte wenn Chloe und ich...“   
„Das kannst du nicht vergleichen, dass was ihr habt ist....hmmm...was besonderes. Oh Schau, da ist ja schon Joyce!“ lenkt Victoria ab und ich halte neben Chloes Mom.   
„Hallo Kinder, wie geht es euch?“ grüßt Joyce uns und steigt ein. 

Chloe und ich stehen im Flur während unsere Gäste im Wohnzimmer sind.   
„Bist du soweit?“ flüstere ich Chloe ins Ohr.  
Ich spüre wie nervös ich bin, mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals. Ich nehme Chloes Hand und lächel sie an.   
„Yeah, ich denke schon“ ihre Hand zittert leicht.   
Ihre blauen Augen nehmen meine in den Bann, es ist als ob ich in zwei stürmische Ozeane an einem sonnigen Tag schaue.   
„Ich liebe dich!“ flüstere ich und gebe ihr eine Kuss auf die Wange.   
„Hey Leute, könnt ihr uns mal bitte zuhören?“ Chloe erhebt ihre Stimme und alle Gäste schauen zu uns.   
„Man Price, zu seinem Geburtstags halten die anderen eigentlich Reden auf einen!“ grollt Victoria mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und alle Lachen.   
„Danke Vicky, charmant wie eh und je!“ sie zwinkert ihr zu.   
Ich höre wie sie tief Luft holt und dann dreht sie sich um und holt ein Paket hervor.   
„Mom, ich weiß, dass das hier heute meine Geburtstagsfeier ist, aber Max und ich haben ein Geschenk für dich. Und ich weiß, wie sehr du es hasst etwas vor anderen auszupacken, aber würdest du uns die Ehre erweisen?“ mit zitternden Händen überreichen wir gemeinsam das Paket.   
Joyce schaut uns mit großen Augen an, ihre Wangen sind rot. Man merkt ihr an, wie unwohl sie sich fühlt. Ich lächel ihr aufmunternd zu. Sie packt es aus und unsere Freunde scharen sich um sie herum.   
Mit Tränen in den Augen blättert Joyce durch das Fotoalbum das Chloe und ich aus Bildern unserer Kindheit gefüllt haben. Am Ende ist ein Ultraschallbild und darüber steht: 

„Was hältst du von dem Kosenamen Oma?“

Plötzlich ist es totenstill im Haus. Chloes Mom sieht uns mit großen, tränennassen Augen an. Sie öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder.   
„Mom, sag doch was bitte!“ Chloe wippt neben mir nervös von einen Fuß auf den anderen.   
„Ist...ist das....wahr?“ fragt sie und schaut uns ungläubig an.   
Ich drücke Chloes Hand fester und räuspere mich.  
„Ja, wir bekommen ein Baby, Chloe ist schwanger!“ ich sehe liebevoll zu meiner Frau.   
Joyce springt auf und kommt auf uns zu und zieht uns in eine Umarmung.   
„Oh meine Mädchen! Ich freue mich so für euch!“ schluchzt Joyce überglücklich.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich wie Victoria Gläser verteilt und muss lächeln. Das ist so typisch für sie, immer die Kontrolle über die Situation.   
„Max, Chloe, ich erhebe mein Glas auf euch und auf das neue, spannende Kapitel in eurem Leben! Ich freue mich von ganzen Herzen für euch! AUF EUCH!“ und alle anderen Gäste stimmen mit ein und nach und nach kommen alle zu uns, umarmen und gratulieren.   
„Und wisst ihr schon was es wird?“ fragt Kate schüchtern.   
„Nein, und wir wollen uns auch überraschen lassen“ ich höre den Stolz in der Stimme meiner Partnerin.   
„Wann habt ihr euch dazu entschieden, nach allem was ich von Max gesehen habe kann das ja kein Unfall gewesen sein?“ lacht Victoria.   
„Oh Gott du bist unmöglich!“ lache ich. „Kurz bevor ich zu der Militärbasis gefahren sind waren wir bei Alex zu Besuch und als wir da auf ihre Tochter gestoßen sind und ich meine wundervolle Frau mit dem kleinen Menschen auf den Arm gesehen habe wusste ich plötzlich was ich will.“ ich sehe liebevoll zu Chloe.   
„Yeah und es fühlte sich so richtig an. Nachdem Max dann....dann wieder zurück war, da haben wir darüber gesprochen. Schnell haben wir die Feinheiten für uns geklärt und uns eine Klinik gesucht und ja...tada!“ Chloe lacht und reibt sich mit der freien Hand sanft über den Bauch.   
„Ich bin gleich wieder da Liebling!“ flüstere ich Chloe zu und lasse ihre Hand los.   
Sie beantwortet die Fragen unserer Freunde und ich gehe zu Joyce. Sie hat das Fotoalbum auf dem Schoß und sitzt schweigend auf der Terrasse und sieht aufs Meer hinaus. Ich lege meine Hand auf ihre Schulter und setze mich zu ihr.   
„Hey Liebes!“ sagt sie und wischt sich Tränen aus den Augen.   
„Ist...alles okay?“ frage ich besorgt.   
„Max ich bin, so überwältigt und glücklich, ich....ich kann es gar nicht fassen. Um ehrlich zu sein, bereits nach Williams Tod und wie Chloe sich dadurch verändert hat, da habe ich mich schon von dem Gedanken verabschiedet Großmutter zu werden. Und....versteh das bitte nicht falsch....aber nachdem Chloe nur Frauen getroffen hat und....oh Liebling, ich liebe dich über alles...aber ich habe damit einfach nicht gerechnet. Ich habe gesehen wie ihr aneinander gewachsen seid, wie Chloe sich verändert hat, aber auch deinen Leidensweg und, ich bin einfach so...ich habe nicht davon zu träumen gewagt.“ Ich lege meine Arm um die Frau neben mir und ziehe sie zu mir.   
„Und ich zweifel nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass ihr tolle Mütter sein werdet. Ihr seid so tolle, starke und liebevollen Frauen und zusammen noch viel mehr! Ich bin so stolz auf euch und ich weiß, das William und deine Eltern es ebenso wären!“   
„Danke!“ murmel ich in die Schulter meiner Schwiegermutter.   
„Ich liebe dich Max!“ sagt sie und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
„Hey, du hast mir meine Frau nun lange genug weg genommen, los kommt rein, wir wollen Kuchen essen!“ reißt Chloes fröhliche Stimme uns aus unseren Gedanken.   
Joyce löst sich aus meiner Umarmung, steht auf und zieht Chloe zu sich heran. Sie flüstert ihr ins Ohr, ich sehe wie das Lächeln meiner Frau immer größer wird und sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllen.   
„Ich liebe dich Mom! Und wir brauchen bestimmt hella viel Unterstützung von dir!“ lacht sie in die Umarmung mit ihrer Mutter.   
Ich sehe die beiden an und spüre wie Ruhe, Frieden und Glück meinen Körper überschwemmen. Ich greife meine Kamera und mache ein Bild der beiden, hinter ihnen verschwindet gerade die Sonne im Meer und hüllt die beiden in ein sanftes Licht!

\-------------------------

„Nein Peter, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr weg fahren werde. Es tut mir leid, dass Nick krank ist, aber ich kann nicht.“ wütend lege ich das Telefon weg.   
„Hey Baby, was ist los?“ fragte Chloe von der Couch aus.   
„Ach nichts, Peter hat mich gebeten, dass ich für Nick einspringe.“ ich knie mich vor die Couch und gebe Chloe einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.   
„Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt wie wunderschön du aussiehst!“ ich küsse sie erneut und lächel sie glücklich an.   
Ich lege vorsichtig meine Hand auf ihren Bauch.   
„Hey kleiner Liebling, hier ist deine Mami! Ich freue mich schon so darauf dich endlich kennenlernen zu dürfen!“ flüstere ich und küsse anschließend den Bauch.   
Chloe legt ihre Hand auf meine und sieht zu mir.   
„Ich liebe euch beide so sehr!“ sagt sie.   
„Was hältst du von eine Massage bevor wir los fahren?“ frage ich und bekomme ein Nicken.   
Vorsichtig massiere ich Chloes Schultern, reibe anschließend den Bauch mit Öl ein und freue mich dabei über die Tritte die ich spüre und ende bei den leicht geschwollenen Füßen.   
„Oh Max, das ist besser als Sex!“ stöhnt meine Frau und ich lache auf.   
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich geschmeichelt oder beleidigt fühlen soll!“ zwinkere ich.   
„Komm her Blödmann!“ flüstert Chloe und küsst mich leidenschaftlich als ich wieder bei ihr bin.   
Ihre Zunge gleitet in einen Mund und ich spüre die Schmetterlinge in mir.   
„Wenn wir nicht zum Geburtsvorbereitungskurs müssten würde ich dir auf der Stelle einen Gegenprobe bieten um deine Meinung vielleicht noch mal zu überdenken.“ raune ich ihr ins Ohr.   
„Haha, ich habe noch zwei Monate vor mir, sehe jetzt schon aus wie eine Tonne und du kannst noch immer nicht die Finger nicht von mir lassen, hmm?“ lacht Chloe und ich helfe ihr hoch.   
„Niemals, du bist die wunderschönste Frau die es gibt, völlig egal wie du aussiehst. Und vor allem“ ich umfasse ihren Bauch „trägst du unser Kind unter dem Herzen, ich weiß nicht, was dich noch attraktiver machen könnte!“ ich küsse wieder den Bauch.   
Chloe schluchzt und ich sehe verwirrt und alarmiert hoch. Ich lege meine Hand an ihre Wange und sie drückt sich gegen meine Berührung.   
„Ich liebe dich so sehr, du weißt genau was du sagen musst um mich glücklich zu machen!“ lächelt mich Chloe an.   
„Na komm Schatz, wir sind spät dran und nachher zeige ich dir wie sehr ich dich liebe!“ grinse ich lasziv. 

\------------

„Ja Moment, ich reiche sie weiter.“ höre ich Chloe und gehe zu ihr.   
Sie reicht mir das Telefon. Auf ihrem Gesicht ist ein breites Grinsen zu sehen. Ich schaue verwirrt auf das Telefon.   
„Hallo?“ frage ich und sehe meine Frau an die mich gespannt ansieht.   
„Max Caulfield?“ höre ich einen Mann, bei der Anrede muss ich schmunzeln.   
„Ja am Apparat!“   
Ich höre dem Mann zu und merke wie meine Augen immer größer werden und Chloes Grinsen immer breiter.   
„Ist das Ihr ernst?“ frage ich erstickt und höre weiter zu. „Oh das wird ein Problem!“ sage ich ernst. „Könne Sie meine Agentin anrufen? Victoria Chase....ja genau die. Ich danke Ihnen vielmals für die Chance!“   
Chloe geht aufgeregt ins Schlafzimmer und ich höre sie im Schrank herum wühlen. Ich laufe ihr hinterher und bleibe in der Tür stehen. Sie hat eine Reisetasche auf das Bett gestellt und geht durch den Kleiderschrank.   
„Was genau tust du da?“ frage ich amüsiert und beobachte wie ein erdbeerblonder Schopf sichtbar wird.   
„Na was schon, ich packe deine Tasche für die Preisverleihung. Los, hilf mir lieber, der Mann hat gesagt, dass dein Flug in 6 Stunden geht.“ ich höre die Aufregung in ihrer Stimme.   
Ich stelle mich hinter sie, schüttel leicht den Kopf und halte ihre Arme sanft fest.   
„Du brauchst nicht zu packen Punk Ass!“ sage ich in ihre Schulter.  
„Stimmt, du bist alt genug, also was willst du anziehen? Anzug oder Kleid? Ich finde das rote ja toll, aber....“  
„Chloe, atme....“ ich halte sie von hinten fest. „Du brauchst nicht zu packen weil ich nicht fliegen werde. Ich werde euch jetzt nicht verlassen.“ Chloe hält bei meinen Worten inne.   
„Max...nein...das kannst du nicht machen. Das ist DIE Chance in deiner Karriere. Seit wir zusammen sind hast du mir gesagt wie sehr du davon träumst eines Tages die Worl press Photo Auszeichnung zu verdienen und jetzt könnte es so weit sein und du willst nicht hin?“ ich weiß nicht ob sie wütend oder frustriert ist.   
„Chloe Liebling...“doch weiter komme ich nicht.   
„Max, wir haben noch 4 Wochen bis zum errechneten Geburtstermin. Ich rufe Mom an, wenn du dich dann wohler fühlst, sie kommt bestimmt gerne vorbei und du wärst nur zwei Tage weg und du fliegst nicht ans andere der Welt, es ist nur New York. Aber Max, dein Traum...“ ich unterbreche sie indem ich einen Finger auf ihre Lippen lege.   
„Hör mir bitte zu. Ich habe gefragt ob Vic die Auszeichnung, sollte ich sie denn überhaupt gewinnen, für mich entgegennehmen darf. Und ja, es war vielleicht mal mein Traum, aber ich habe erkannt, dass es wichtigeres im Leben gibt. Und du und unser Kind sind das wichtigste für mich auf der Welt. Ich lasse euch nicht alleine! Niemals! Nein, schau mich nicht so an. Nichts auf der Welt kann mich davon abhalten bei meiner Familie zu bleiben. Wenn ich etwas aus meinen Fehlern gelernt habe, dann dass ich nie wieder etwas zwischen uns kommen lasse. Und hey, wenn Vic die Auszeichnung nicht für mich annehmen kann, dann halt nächstes Jahr.“ ich lächel sie an.   
Tränen fließen an Chloes Wange herunter.   
„Womit habe ich dich nur verdient?“ fragt sie mich mit gebrochener Stimme.   
Ich nehme sie in den Arm und halte sie fest.   
„Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen, ich bin dran mit vorlesen.“ sage ich und stelle die Reisetasche wieder weg.   
Chloe legt sich zu mir ins Bett, ich küsse ihre Hand und fange an zu lesen bis ich ihr leises Schnarchen höre.   
Ich drehe mich, sodass ich sie ansehen kann.   
„Ich weiß nicht womit ich dich verdient habe. Vermutlich gar nicht. Du bist der wundervollste Mensch auf der Welt. Ich habe so viel getan um deine Liebe nicht zu verdienen und trotzdem liebst du mich und machst mir das größte Geschenk auf der Welt. Ich schwöre bei allem was mir heilig ist, dass ich dich niemals mehr im Stich lassen werde!“ flüstere ich und schließe meine Augen. 

\------------

„Man Max, du verpasst hier wirklich was. Ich verstehe nicht, dass du dir das entgehen lässt aber hey, Glück für mich und Jessie!“ Victoria klingt sehr zufrieden.   
„Hey, ich freue mich für dich, dass du Jessie mitnehmen und du an meiner Stelle fahren durftest. Schickst du mir ein paar Fotos?“  
„Natürlich Miss Caulfield!“ lacht sie ins Telefon.   
„Hey, dass war deine Idee den Namen als Künstlernamen zu behalten.“ gifte ich zurück.   
„Ja natürlich, du hast ja schon angefangen dir einen Namen zu machen, was wäre ich für eine Agentin, wenn ich da nicht....“ ich höre ein klirren aus der Küche.   
„MAX!“ dringt panisch Chloes Stimme an mein Ohr.   
„FUCK!“ rufe ich und lege auf.   
Ich renne in die Küche, Chloe steht zusammengekauert und hält sich an einem Schrank fest.   
„Max...irgendwas....stimmt.....aua...nicht“ presst sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.   
Ich rufe das Krankenhaus an und helfe Chloe. Wir gehen zum Auto, alles in mir ist auf Autopilot.   
„20 Minuten Liebling! Halte durch, wir sind gleich da. Chloe, rede mit mir.“ flehe ich.   
Chloe schwankt zwischen vor Schmerzen aufschreien und weg driften. Ich fahre so schnell ich kann.   
Wir erreiche das Krankenhaus und es steht bereits ein Rollstuhl bereit. Ich schnalle meine Frau ab und sehe das Blut.   
„Chloe! Bitte sprich mit mir. Wir sind da, wir haben es geschafft, alles wird gut! Ich bin bei dir!“ sie wird in den Rollstuhl gesetzt.   
„Max! Versprich mir, egal was passiert, keine Reise!“ ihre Stimme ist ein Flüstern.   
Meine Frau wird auf eine Trage umgelagert. Ich laufe neben ihr her.   
„Chloe!“ ich sehe sie an, panisch.   
„Bitte versprich es!“ sie sieht mich flehend an.   
„Ich verspreche es! Aber alles wird gut! Ich liebe dich und bin bei dir!“ eine Schwester hält mich fest.   
„Sie müssen hier bleiben, wir kümmern uns um ihre Frau.“ sie legt ihre Hände an meine Schultern um mich aufzuhalten.   
„CHLOE! ICH BIN BEI DIR LIEBLING! ICH BIN HIER!“ brülle ich hinterher und lasse mich zu Boden sinken. „Ich bin bei dir, ich verlasse dich nicht, bitte, du darfst nicht sterben“ flüstere ich und lasse meine Tränen freien Lauf. 

„Max?“ ich drehe müde den Kopf der Stimme entgegen, Joyce eilt auf mich zu.   
Ich stehe auf, strauchel und stürze zu Boden. Joyce wirft sich mir in die Arme.   
„Joyce es tut mir leid....ich war....und plötzlich....oh Gott Chloe!“ihre Umarmung wird fester.   
„Ganz ruhig Max, atme Schatz!“ ihre Stimme zittert.   
´FUCK Max, reiß dich zusammen` schimpft eine altbekannte Stimme in mir.   
„Es tut mir leid!“ ich versuche meine Atmung zu regulieren.   
Joyce legt ihre Hände an mein Gesicht, ich sehe in ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen.   
„Was ist passiert?“   
„Ich war am Telefon und plötzlich hörte ich ein Klirren, ich sah nach und Chloe stand da mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Ich habe sie sofort ins Auto gepackt. Sie hat immer wieder vor Schmerzen geschrien oder war weggetreten. Da war so viel Blut....ich kann sie nicht verlieren....“   
„Das werden wir nicht!“ höre ich die Stimme von Chloes Mom leise an meinem Ohr. 

„Maxine Price?“ reißt mich eine Stimme aus meinen dunklen Gedanken.   
Ich springe von meinem Stuhl auf und merke wie Joyce neben mir auf zuckt. Sie greift nach meiner Hand während ein Arzt im Op Kittel voller Blut auf mich zukommt. Ich spüre wie mir heiß und kalt wird. Der Arzt sieht mich an und ich nicke nur.   
„Wie geht es meiner Frau und unserem Kind!“ Tränen sammeln sich in meinen Augen.   
„Also es gab ein paar Komplikationen. Ihre Frau hatte eine Uterusruptur. Das ist ein sehr seltener Fall der Schwangerschaftskomplikationen. Ihre Frau hat sehr viel Blut verloren und wir sind immer noch dabei die Blutung zu bekämpfen. Es sieht leider so aus, dass wir die Gebärmutter nicht retten können.“ Der Arzt schaut Joyce und mich an.   
„Wird sie überleben? Und was ist mit unserem Kind?“ ich fange immer doller an zu zittern. `Du musst zurück sie retten.` zischt die Stimme in meinem Kopf.   
„Wir konnten Ihren Sohn holen, er ist noch etwas schwach, aber sie können gleich zu ihm. Bei ihrer Frau kann ich derzeit noch keine Prognose abgeben. Wir müssen sehen, ob wir die Blutungen in den Griff bekommen, aber wir versuchen unser möglichstes Miss Price.“ ich nicke wie betäubt.   
„Wollen Sie zu ihrem Sohn?“ fragt mich der Arzt und schenkt mir ein zartes Lächeln.   
Ich nicke erneut.   
„Joyce, würdest du....falls sie mehr wegen....“ Joyce unterbricht mich und nickt mir zu.   
„Mache ich Liebling!“ ich sehe wie sie versucht stark zu sein. 

Ich folge dem Arzt. Wir laufen schweigend durch die Flure. Vor einem Zimmer bleiben wir stehen.   
„Miss Price, wir würden ihren Sohn gerne noch zur Beobachtung hier behalten bis er mehr zu Kräften gekommen ist. Dadurch, dass er 4 Wochen zu früh kam kann es nachträglich noch zu Komplikationen kommen und denen würden wir gerne vorbeugen.“ sagt der Arzt sanft.   
„Ja okay. Kann ich....kann ich ihn anfassen?“ frage ich zögerlich und kann meine Augen nicht von dem kleinen Menschen abwenden.  
„Ich übergebe Sie mal an die Schwester diese erklärt Ihnen alles weitere. Ich gehe nun zurück zu ihrer Frau. Und, herzlichen Glückwunsch!“ damit verabschiedet er sich. 

Eine Schwester kommt zu mir und erklärt mir alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und worauf ich zu achten habe. Ich bekomme Schutzkleidung und darf mein Baby das erste Mal in den Arm nehmen.   
„Hallo mein Kleiner! Ich bin deine Mami, deine Mom kann leider noch nicht bei uns sein, aber das wird sie bald. Es gibt keine stärkere Frau als deine Mom musst du nämlich wissen.“ vorsichtig streichel ich das kleine Köpfchen. Ich bin so überwältigt von dem Gefühl, dass ich ihn einfach halte ohne weiter zu sprechen.   
„Haben Sie schon einen Namen den ich eintragen kann? Wenn nicht ist das gar kein Problem.“ sagt die Schwester liebevoll.   
„William“ sage ich ohne zu zögern.   
Sie nickt und lässt uns beide alleine.   
„Hey kleiner William, ich hoffe, dass deine Mom mir das nicht übel nimmt, dass ich das jetzt alleine beschlossen habe.“ Er gähnt in meinen Armen und mir geht das Herz auf.   
„Ich lasse dich jetzt mal schlafen und gehe nach deiner Oma sehen. Vielleicht gibt es Neuigkeiten von deiner Mom. Ich liebe dich über alles mein Engel.“ sanft platziere ich einen Kuss auf seinem Köpfchen und packe ihn wieder so in seine Decke ein wie es mir die Schwester gezeigt hat.   
„Danke!“ flüstere ich der Schwester zu und mache mich auf den Weg in den Warteraum.   
Joyce ist weg und ich sehe mich panisch um. Da piept mein Handy.  
Joyce: „Hey Max, Chloes OP ist beendet. Ich bin schon mal in ihr Zimmer gegangen. Nummer 478. Bis gleich Schatz!“

Ich mache mich mit großen Schritten auf den Weg ins Zimmer. Vorsichtig öffne ich die Tür und erstarre. Chloe liegt leichenblass in einem Bett. Überall in ihr stecken Schläuche und sie ist an unzähligen Maschinen angeschlossen.   
„Chloe!“ flüstere ich und merke wie meine Beine nachgeben wollen.   
Mit zitternden Knien gehe ich auf das Bett zu wo meine geliebte Frau wie tot liegt. Ich höre ein Schniefen und drehe meinen Kopf zu der Gestalt in de Ecke. Schon steht sie auf und umarmt mich.   
„Sie hat erst mal das gröbste Überstanden. Es sieht gut aus, dass sie überleben wird! Die Ärzte wissen nur noch nicht, wann sie sie von den Maschinen abmachen können und wann sie aufwachen wird.“ flüstert Joyce in mein Ohr.   
Tränen fließen meine Wangen herab und vereinen sich mit ihren.   
„Oh Joyce!“ antworte ich nur.   
Wir setzen uns zu Chloe ans Bett und halten jede eine Hand. Ich senke meine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihren Handrücken.   
„Das hast du wunderbar gemacht mein Schatz, jetzt musst du nur noch zu uns zurück kommen!“ sage ich leise. 

\---------

Ich klopfe und betrete leise das Zimmer. Joyce sieht zu William und mir auf. Ihre Augen strahlen vor Glück als sie uns sieht. Chloe kann inzwischen selbstständig atmen, ist jedoch noch immer nicht aufgewacht.   
„Schau mal wen ich mitgebracht habe. Die Ärzte sind sehr zufrieden mit seiner Entwicklung. Nach 3 Tagen hat er sich schon so gut und schnell erholt. Wenn Morgen auch noch alles gut aussieht darf ich ihn mit nach Hause nehmen. Aber nun will ich euch mal vorstellen. Joyce, dass ist William. William, dass ist deine Oma Joyce!“ ich sehe erwartungsvoll zu meiner gegenüber auf.   
„Max....das....wow!“eine Träne stiehlt sich über das breite Grinsen von Joyce.   
„Darf ich?“ fragt sie und ich überreiche ihr ihren Enkel.   
„Hallo William! Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin so stolz auf deine Moms.“ sagt sie und setzt sich mit ihm hin.   
Ich gehe zu Chloe, küsse sie auf die Stirn und nehme ihre Hand.   
„Hey Liebling, unser Sohn entwickelt sich prächtig und ich werde ihn wohl morgen mit nach Hause nehmen können. Ich bin immer noch so unglaublich stolz auf dich. Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich jemals ausreichend für dieses wundervolle Geschenk bedanken kann, dass du uns beiden gemacht hast. Und ich weiß, dass das alles hella schwierig war, aber es wird langsam wirklich Zeit, dass du zu uns zurück kommst. Wir brauchen dich hier! Ich brauche dich! Ich brauche meine Partnerin in time wieder!“ flüstere ich leise zu ihr. 

\-------------------------

„Hallo Miss Price, wie geht es Ihnen heute? Und da ist ja auch der kleine William! Schön wie schnell er sich von allem erholt hat.“ der Arzt schaut begeistert in die Trage mit der ich William ins Zimmer getragen habe.   
„Ja, es ist ungewohnt gewesen wieder zu Hause zu schlafen. Mit dem kleinen Mann hier aber ohne meine geliebte Frau. Aber er ist wirklich ein Engel und ich danke Ihnen und Ihrem Team für die ganze Unterstützung. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das alles ohne Sie schaffen würde. Aber wie geht es Chloe. Irgendwas neues?“ frage ich voller Hoffnung und Angst.   
„Ihre Werte werden immer besser. Ich bin langsam vorsichtig optimistisch. Ich muss leider weiter, wir sehen uns.“ und damit verschwindet der Arzt.   
Ich setze mich mit William in einen Sessel. Wir haben ein Kinderbett ins Zimmer bekommen, damit ich so lange wie möglich bei Chloe sein kann. Ein leises Quietschen holt mich aus meinen Gedanken.   
Ich hole meinen Sohn zu mir auf den Schoß und fange an ihm die Flasche zu geben.   
„Weißt du, deine Mom ist so stark. Und so verrückt. Ihr werdet euch so dermaßen doll lieben. Hab ich dir schon die Geschichte erzählt als wir zusammen ein Mitternachtsbad genommen haben? Nein? Ok, dann erzähle ich sie dir. Wir sind nachts in meine alte Schule, Blackwell, eingebrochen und haben versucht herauszufinden was mit Rachel passiert ist. Nachdem wir damit fertig waren hielt deine Mom die Schlüssel hoch und fragte, ob wir in der Schulschwimmhalle schwimmen gehen wollten. Also haben wir das gemacht. Furchtlos wie immer ging sie voran und als sie da vor mir im großen Schwimmbecken wartete, da war es ein für alle mal um mich geschehen. Ich wusste, dass ich für den Rest meines Lebens in diese wundervolle, furchtlose und einzigartige Frau verliebt sein werde und dann wären wir fast erwischt worden, doch die Blackwell Ninja haben abermals zugeschlagen.   
Am nächsten Morgen haben wir uns dann....“  
„Max?“ höre ich eine kratzige Stimme.   
Ich lege aufgeregt den schlafenden William in sein Bettchen und gehe zu Chloe. Sie blinzelt und versucht sich zu bewegen. Ich setze mich neben sie und nehme ihre Hand.   
„Langsam Liebling, ich bin hier!“ sage ich und spüre wie ich zittere.   
„Hey!“ sagt sie als sie mich fokussiert.   
„Hey!“ sage ich zurück und küsse sie.   
„Was ist passiert?“ fragt Chloe.  
Sie ist noch immer sehr schläfrig und benommen. Ihre freie Hand wandert zu ihrem Bauch. Panisch versucht sie sich aufzurichten. Ich drücke sie sanft zurück.   
„Es gab Komplikationen bei der Geburt, aber du hast das alles großartig gemacht. Aber, sie mussten dir die Gebärmutter entnehmen, es tut mir leid.“ eine bleierne Stille umgibt uns doch da höre ich das geliebte Quietschen.  
„Warte, nicht bewegen!“ sage ich zu meiner Frau.   
Ich nehme William aus seinem Bettchen und gehe mit ihm auf den Arm zu seiner Mom. Ich habe das blau ihrer Augen noch nie so funkeln gesehen. Sie sieht unseren Sohn voller Liebe an.   
Ich reiche ihr den kleinen Menschen und lege mich zu den beiden ins Bett.   
„William, dass ist deine Mom!“ sage ich und beobachte mit Sorge Chloes Reaktion auf den Namen.   
„Du hast ihn....wow...ich....“ doch da wechselt ihr Blick schon wieder liebevoll zu unserem Sohn.   
„Ich....ich hoffe das ist okay gewesen. Aber ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen und er sieht William und dir so ähnlich und...“ Chloe legt einen Finger auf meine Lippen.   
„Ich liebe dich!“ flüstert sie mir entgegen. „Euch beide!“ sagt sie nun zu William und küsst ihn vorsichtig auf de Kopf. „Dad würde es lieben und ich tue es auch. Danke Max!“ Chloe hat nur Augen für unseren Sohn.   
Ein leises Klopfen ist zu hören und schon steht Joyce im Zimmer.   
„CHLOE!“ ruft sie aufgeregt als sie die veränderte Atmosphäre sieht und nimmt ihre Tochter und Enkel in den Arm.   
„Ich gehe kurz einen Arzt holen“ sage ich und verlasse die drei.   
Vor der Tür tippe ich schnell eine Nachricht an alle unsere Freunde und gehe los um einen Arzt zu suchen den ich kenne. 

\---------------

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach hier raus holen, bitte!“ ihre Stimme klingt so flehend und verzweifelt.   
„Nun warte doch ab was die Ergebnisse sagen. Gedulde dich Punk Ass!“ seufze ich.   
„Max, es sind nun schon 3 lange Wochen! Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du mit Willy jeden Tag hierher kommst, aber ich vermisse euch. Ich will nach Hause! Ich will...“ ich lege ihr eine Hand auf den Mund.   
„Und das wirst du! Aber, du musst erst richtig gesund sein. Bitte Chloe, habe noch etwas Geduld.“ ich sehe sie nun flehend an.   
„Oh nein, nicht die Reh Augen! Argh gut! Aber sobald ich das go bekomme bin ich hier weg!“ sagt sie grollend.   
„Sofort!“ flüstere ich liebevoll in ihr Ohr und küsse sie auf die Wange.   
Ein Arzt betritt das Zimmer, die Nase tief in sein Klemmbrett gepresst.   
„Guten Tag die Damen! Also Miss Price, wir warten noch einen letzten Wert ab, aber es sieht so als, als ob wir Sie morgen entlassen können.“ sagt er und verlässt wieder das Zimmer.   
Ich sehe zu Chloe die bis über beide Ohren grinst.   
„Das heißt dann wohl, dass du deine ganzen Liebhaber langsam aus unserem Haus entfernen musst.“ zwinkert sie mich spielerisch an.   
Ich strecke ihr die Zunge heraus. Ich beuge mich vor und küsse sie sanft auf die Lippen.   
„Mal ehrlich, ich freue mich wenn du endlich wieder bei mir bist. Ich vermisse es so schrecklich neben dir einzuschlafen. Ich liebe dich und bin so dankbar, dass es dir besser geht.“ ich küsse sie noch einmal auf die Nasenspitze.   
In den Augen meiner Frau haben sich Tränen gesammelt. Ich lege eine Hand auf ihre Wange und lasse meinen Daumen kreisen. Da erwacht William und ich sehe zu ihm.   
„Ich glaube er hat Hunger!“ sagt Chloe nachdem sie schwer geschluckt hat.   
Sie steht langsam auf und holt ihn aus seinem Bettchen. Ich sehe, dass sie noch immer Schmerzen beim Bewegen hat, sage aber nichts. Ich weiß, dass es eh keinen Sinn macht und wenn sie nicht so weit wäre würden die Ärzte sie nicht gehen lassen.   
Chloe hat es sich mit William auf einem der Sessel gemütlich gemacht und gibt ihm die Brust. Ich spüre den inzwischen schon gewohnten leichten Biss der Eifersucht, dass ich nicht so für unseren Sohn da sein kann. Ich atme einmal tief ein und aus. Als ich mich auf den Sessel gegenüber meiner Familie hinsetze kann ich wieder lächeln.   
„Wir haben heute mal in deiner Werkstatt vorbei geschaut. Es sieht echt alles gut aus, die Aufträge laufen gut und deine Leute haben alles im Griff. Ich soll dich lieb von allen Grüßen, sie vermissen dich.“ sage ich während in die beiden beobachte.   
„Danke, dass ist lieb von dir!“ kriege ich zur Antwort.   
„Hey, ich brauche einen Kaffee, kann ich dir etwas mitbringen?“ frage ich und mache mich auf den Weg zur Tür.   
„Nein danke! Aber bleib nicht zu lange weg.“ bekomme ich zur Antwort und dann wandert ihr Blick schon wieder zu unserem Kind.   
Ich verlasse das Zimmer und wandere durch das Krankenhaus. Das Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt überwältigt mich und ich spüre wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen. Ich finde mich vor der Krankenhauskapelle wieder und gehe hinein. Sie ist leer und ich lasse mich in einer Bank nieder um mich in der Stille des Raumes zu sammeln.   
´Jetzt wo sie William hat braucht sie dich nicht mehr. Sie hat jetzt einen neuen, besseren Lebenssinn als dich!´zischt eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich schüttel ihn energisch und spüre wie sich meine Brust zuzuschnüren scheint. ´Sieh es ein Maxine, du bist doch nicht so blind, oder? Du siehst doch selber, dass sie sich von dir abwendet`. Ich halte mir die Ohren zu als ob ich dadurch die Stimme in mir aufhalten kann.   
´Ich wette mit dir es wird ihr nicht mal auffallen, dass du jetzt viel zu lange weg bist um dir nur einen Kaffee zu holen´ ich spüre wie das Zittern meines Körpers mir signalisiert, dass sich eine Panikattacke anbahnt. Ich atme viel zu schnell, meine Hände schwitzen und zittern. Ich greife nach meiner Tasche und suche die kleine Dose mit Tabletten. Als ich sie endlich finde fische ich schnell eine heraus und schlucke sie. Das böse Wispern in meinem Kopf lässt nach langsam nach. Ich nehme noch ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und verlasse die Kapelle.   
Mit meinem Kaffee und einem Eis mache ich mich auf den Weg zurück in Chloes Zimmer. Ich betrete es und muss wieder schwer schlucken. Beide liegen in ihren Betten und schlafen.   
Ich werfe das Eis für Chloe frustriert in den Mülleimer und setze mich leise auf den Sessel in der Ecke und hole mein Tablett heraus um an ein paar Bildern zu arbeiten. 

\-----------

„Was möchtest du heute Abend essen?“ frage ich in die Stille des Autos hinein.   
„Hä...was?“ meine Frau klingt erschrocken.   
Ich sehe aus den Augenwinkel besorgt, wie sie eine Hand schützend über ihren Bauch gelegt hat. Ich greife mit der freien Hand nach ihrer und lasse meinen Daumen über den Handrücken kreisen.  
„Ist alles gut?“ frage ich besorgt.   
„Ja...ja ich war nur in Gedanken.“ sie schenkt mir ein Lächeln das ich ihr nicht abkaufe, will aber auch nicht nach bohren. „Entschuldige bitte, was hattest du gefragt?“ sie schaut schuldbewusst aus dem Fenster.   
„Was du heute Abend essen möchtest?“ wiederhole ich und hoffe, dass sie meinen Frust nicht heraushört.   
„Hmm, wie wäre es mit Burger? Das Krankenhausessen war zwar nicht so schlimm, aber es war jetzt viel zu lange.“ grummelt sie leise.   
Ich kann ihren Frust verstehen. Leider musste sie doch noch mal 3 Tage länger bleiben als ursprünglich gedacht, weil der Entzüdungswert in ihrem Körper nicht gesunken ist. Und mit jedem Tag wurde ihre Laune nur noch schlechter. Zwar hat sie sich immer bemüht, wenn wir bei ihr waren, aber ich habe ihren Frust natürlich trotzdem gespürt.   
`Scheiße, jetzt ist sie endlich raus und alles was sie tut ist dich zu ignorieren. Hast du schon deine Sachen gepackt um auszuziehen?´ lacht es in meinem Kopf.   
Ich merke wie ich meine Hände um das Lenkrad kralle und versuche mich zu entspannen.   
Ich fahre auf unser Haus zu und werde nervös.   
„Hey, ich liebe dich!“ sage ich und küsse die überraschte Chloe auf die Wange bevor ich die Fahrertür des Autos öffne.   
Ich umrunde das Auto und öffne ihr die Beifahrertür. Ich reiche ihr meine Hand die sie nimmt und wir gehen Hand in Hand zur Tür.   
Ich öffne die Tür und lasse ihr den Vortritt. Im Eingangsbereich stehen unsere Freunde und heißen sie willkommen. Joyce hat William im Arm und begrüßt uns. 

„Tschüß Joye, und danke fürs Babysitten heute damit ich Chloe abholen konnte.“ ich gebe meiner Schwiegermutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
„Gerne und ich hoffe, dass meine Tochter nichts allzu sauer auf dich ist wegen der kleinen Willkommensparty“ zwinkert sie mir zu und verlässt die Tür.   
Ich lasse mich kurz gegen die Tür sinken und atme schwer aus. Ich habe es zwar geschafft alle nach einer Stunde wieder aus dem Haus zu schicken, aber ich habe das ungutes Gefühl, dass Chloe nicht begeistert war und die Worte von Joyce könnten schwerer wiegen als es ihr bewusst ist.   
Ich schleiche mich ins Wohnzimmer wo Chloe mit William auf der Couch sitzt und ihn stillt. Schuldbewusst schaue ich zu Boden.   
„Chloe.... bist du sauer?“ frage ich und bekomme zur Antwort nur ein Schnauben. „Es tut mir leid Liebling. Aber alle haben sich so gefreut, dass du endlich nach Hause konntest und dadurch, dass ich jeden Tag mit ihm bei dir im Krankenhaus war, konnte auch noch keiner William kennen lernen.“ nuschle ich mit schlechtem Gewissen.   
„Ach, dann ist es also jetzt meine Schuld?“ faucht Chloe gereizt zurück.   
„Was? Nein....nein so meinte ich das nicht“ stottere ich perplex.   
„Verdammt, ich wollte einfach nur nach Hause und meine Ruhe haben.“ Chloes Stimme zittert vor Wut.   
„Schatz, es tut mir wirklich leid.“ ich gehe auf die Couch zu und knie mich vor sie hin. „Was kann ich tun um es wieder gut zu machen?“ frage ich und sehe sie mit großen Augen an.   
„Lass mir einfach ein bisschen Ruhe, okay?“ sie schaut mir nicht mal in die Augen.   
„Ich....ähm....ja....dann gehe ich mal unser Abendbrot holen?“ frage ich unsicher.   
Als Reaktion bekomme ich nur ein Nicken. Ich stehe auf und gehe zu Tür. Tränen laufen meine Wangen herunter. Ich greife nach der Türklinke.   
„Ich liebe dich!“ sage ich und verlasse das Haus.   
Ich setze mich mit zitternden Beinen ins Auto und fahre los. Meine Brust schnürt sich zu und ich spüre den Wunsch gegen einen Baum zu fahren. Mein Augen fangen an zu zucken und mein Puls wird immer mehr erhöht je weiter ich von Zuhause weg fahre. Ich sehe einen kleinen Parkplatz und fahre mit quietschenden Reifen rauf. Ich renne aus dem Auto und breche auf einer kleinen Wiese zusammen. Wild hebt und senkt sich meine Brust, mein ganzer Körper zittert unkontrolliert. Ich liege zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und umklammere mich selber.   
´Sie wird dich verlassen und William nimmt sie mit, dann bist du ganz alleine auf der Welt´  
„Nein, dass wird sie nicht!“ antworte ich laut.  
´Oh Maxine, bist du wirklich so naiv? Was soll sie denn von jemanden wie dir wollen? Sieh dich doch an, du bist das letzte, ein absolutes Wrack. Sie muss jetzt ihr Kind vor dir Psycho beschützen´  
„Unser Kind, er ist unser Sohn!“ die Panik breitet sich immer mehr in mir aus, während die Stimmen immer stärker werden.   
´Ach ja, kannst du ihn füttern? Hast du ihn 9 Monate lang unter deinem Herzen getragen, sein Wachstum gespürt? Wärst du fast für ihn gestorben? Sieh es ein, du bist nichts! Hätte dich doch nur die Kugel getötet, nicht wahr?´  
Ich springe auf und renne.   
´Glaubst du wirklich, dass du vor mir wegrennen kannst?´es entsteht ein bösartiges Lachen in meinem Kopf.   
Ich stolpere über etwas und knalle hin, ich rolle einen kleinen Abhang herab und schlage mit dem Kopf auf. 

********************************************************************************  
Ich habe starke Kopfschmerzen und versuche aufzustehen.   
„Ahhh du bist endlich wach?“ höre ich die verhasste Stimme.   
Klick, Klick, Klick ertönt das Geräusch des Auslösers. Ich versuche zu blinzeln. Meine Hände sind hinter dem Rücken zusammen geklebt und meine Knöchel haben auch das altbekannte Klebeband herum gewickelt.   
„Als ob das hier gerade das schlimmste für mich ist, ehrlich jetzt?“ lache ich hysterisch meinem ehemaligen Fotografieidol ins Gesicht.   
Hinter ihm ist noch jemand. Als ich in das Dunkle hinter ihm versuche zu blicken bildet sein Gesicht ein dreckiges Grinsen. Ich höre das Weinen eines Babys.   
„NEIN!“ schreie ich auf.   
„Sei ruhig, du machst ihm noch Angst!“ zischt mich Chloe böse an und kommt aus dem Schatten auf mich zu.   
Sie hat William im Arm und blickt auf mich herab. Ihr Blick trieft nur so vor Verachtung. Jefferson geht ihr entgegen und gibt meinem Sohn einen Kuss auf den Kopf.   
„Halt dich von ihm fern du Bastard. Fass ihn an und ich werde dich zerfetzen du Stück Scheiße!“ ich winde mich in meinen Fesseln.   
„Wie redest du denn mit dem Vater meines Sohnes?“ fragt Chloe mich harsch und tritt mir in die Seite.   
Mein Körper verlässt mit einem Mal die ganze Luft. In meinen Augen bilden sich Tränen vor Schmerzen.   
„Wa....“ will ich zu einer Frage ansetzen.   
„Na stotterst du jetzt wieder blöde herum? Man, was denkst du denn, wieso ich das alleine gemacht habe mit der Befruchtung.“ ihre Augen funkel diabolisch.   
Ich schaue sie verwirrt und verletzt an.   
„Mark Liebling, ich ertrage sie nicht mehr. Kann ich es endlich beenden?“ sie sieht nun genervt zu mir herab.   
„Natürlich, soll ich unseren Sohn halten?“ fragt Jefferson liebevoll während er seine Kamera weg legt und Chloe überreicht ihm William.   
„Nein....Chloe....bitte....ich liebe dich doch!“ versuche ich verzweifelt die Situation zu entschärfen.   
„Und ich brauche dich nicht mehr!“ die Kälte in ihrer Stimme jagt mir eine Gänsehaut über den Körper.   
Sie zieht eine Waffe aus ihrer Hose und hält sie mir an die Schläfe. Ich spüre das kalte Metall. Ich sehe ihr zitternd in die Augen.   
„Wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst habe ich auch keinen Grund mehr zu leben!“ sage ich seufzend.   
„Stimmt!“ sagt sie kalt.   
BUMMMM  
********************************************************************************

„NEIN!“ ich erwache schreiend.   
Verwirrt sehe ich mich um, dann spüre ich den heftigen Kopfschmerz. Ich liege auf dem Waldboden, dann fällt mir alles wieder ein.   
Ich stehe auf und mir wird schwindlig. Ich übergebe mich augenblicklich.   
„Shit!“ murmel ich.   
Ich versuche es nun langsamer, mache hier und da Pausen. Ich erreiche das Auto und hole mir eine Wasserflasche aus dem Kofferraum. Ich spüle meinen Mund aus und nehme 2 Kopfschmerztabletten auf einmal.   
Langsam und vorsichtig fahre ich zu unserem Burgerladen und hole Chloes Lieblingsessen. 

„Wo bist du gewesen, ich dachte schon du bist abgehauen!“ kommt mir Chloes Stimme entgegen als ich das Haus wieder betrete.   
„Das würde ich nie tun!“ sage ich und halte ihr die Tüte mit ihrem Abendbrot entgegen.   
Sie sieht mich kurz herausfordernd an und nimmt die Tüte, knurrt ein leises Danke und geht ins Esszimmer. Ich seufze und gehe ins Kinderzimmer. William liegt schlafend in seinem Bettchen. Ich erwische mich dabei wie ich ihn genau studiere, ob irgendwas an ihm mich an Jefferson erinnert. Aber alles an ihm erinnert mich bloß an Chloe.   
Ich höre wie die Dusche im Badezimmer angestellt wird und schrecke auf meinen Gedanken hoch. Ich muss lange am Bett gestanden und William angeschaut haben. Ich schleiche mich ins Schlafzimmer und hole das Babyphone heraus.   
Ich setze mich in mein Arbeitszimmer und gehe meine Mails durch. Ich beantworte sie halbherzig und höre schließlich wie meine Frau ins Schlafzimmer geht.   
Ich stehe von meinem Schreibtisch auf und spüre erneut Schwindel und Übelkeit. Ich gehe so schnell ich kann ins Gästebad und muss mich erneut übergeben.  
Unschlüssig stehe ich im Flur.   
`Als ob sie dich in ihrem Bett haben will! Du wirst vermutlich eh wieder flennend und schreiend aufwachen und ihr damit ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe rauben.´ ich schaue resignierend zur Couch und hole die Gästebettwäsche heraus und mache es mir bequem. Das Babyphone direkt neben mir. 

\-------------------

„Willy?“ schrecke ich aus meinem Traum hoch.   
Ich höre das leise Quietschen und gehe ins Kinderzimmer. Er liegt wach in seinem Bettchen und schaut mich mit großen, blauen Augen an.  
„Komm her mein Schatz, wir suche dir mal dein Essen, hm?“ sage ich sanft als ich ihn hochhebe. Wir schleichen in die Küche und ich gebe ihm sein Fläschchen.   
„So ist gut, wir müssen schön leise sein, deine Mom hatte eine anstrengende Zeit und braucht ihren Schlaf“ sage ich leise während ich ihn füttere.   
Beim wiegen summe ich leise ein Lied und merke wie er wieder einschläft. Vorsichtig trage ich den kleinen Menschen zurück in sein Bettchen und lege mich dann selbst wieder auf die Couch. 

********************************************************************************  
Schüsse ertönen. Ich renne durch den heißen Sand. Das Gewicht meiner Kleidung zieht mich herunter. Der Krach der Maschinengewehre wird lauter, ich höre eine Explosion. Ich kauere mich zusammen. Drücke meine Hände gegen meine Ohren. Mein Herz will explodieren, die heiße Luft schnürt mir die Kehle zu.   
Ich spüre etwas feuchtes auf meinen Wangen. Meine Finger wandern automatisch dahin, als ich es abwische sehe ich, dass es Blut ist.   
********************************************************************************

Etwas berührt mein Gesicht. Ich wache panisch auf, rutsche instinktiv nach hinten in die Ecke und versuche mich so klein wie möglich zu machen.   
„Ganz ruhig, ich bin es nur!“   
Ich versuche die Stimme und meine Umgebung einzuordnen. Mein Magen verkrampft sich und mein Herz rast wie wild.   
„Max, du bist zu Hause!“   
Ich blinzel wild hinter meiner Deckung hervor. Erdbeerblondes, kurzes Haar, tief blaue Augen, eine Halskette mit drei Patronen dran.   
„Chloe?!“wimmere ich. „Hab ich dich geweckt? Es tut mir leid, dass wollte ich nicht, ich...ich sollte....“ ich will fliehen, alles in mir ist in Alarmbereitschaft.   
Sanft hält mich eine Hand an meinem Handgelenk fest bevor ich aufspringen und türmen kann.   
„Hey, entspann dich, alles gut. Setz dich!“ sie klingt besorgt.   
Widerwillig setze ich mich. Meine Frau hockt sich hinter mich, legt mir eine Hand auf den Brustkorb.   
„Atme in meine Hand, ein.....und aus.....ein.....und aus.....so ist es gut. Ganz ruhig, du bist in Sicherheit!“ leitet sie mich mit ruhiger Stimme durch die Panik.   
Langsam kann ich wieder atmen. Meine Gedanken haben sich sortiert und ich weiß wieder wo ich bin. Mein Kopf schmerzt noch immer sehr. Chloes Nähe hinter mir macht mich nervös. Meine Schuldgefühle übermannen mich.   
„Es tut mir leid wenn ich dich geweckt habe. Und wegen gestern.“ ich versuche mit hängendem Kopf aufzustehen.   
Zwei starke Arme halten mich zurück.   
„Nein Baby, mir tut es leid.“ flüstert sie in mein Ohr. „Ich war total gestresst und überfordert und habe das alles an dir ausgelassen, dass war nicht fair. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht!“ sie küsst mich auf die Schläfe.   
Ich zucke vor Schmerzen weg. Chloe streicht mir mit der Hand ein paar Strähnen weg und zieht scharf die Luft ein.   
„Max, was ist passiert? Du hast eine hella große Beule!“ sie klingt erschrocken.   
„Ich bin gestern gestürzt. Deswegen war ich auch erst so spät wieder zu Hause.“ nuschle ich kleinlaut.   
„Shit, geht es dir gut?“   
„Mach dir keine Sorgen!“ ich spüre Tränen in mir hoch steigen.   
´Willst du mich verarschen? Bist du wirklich wieder am heulen? Gott, du bist so ein Weichei!´  
Ich versuche mich in Gedanken meiner inneren Stimme zu stellen, sie weg zu schicken.   
„Doch Max, die mache ich mir aber. Du siehst nicht gut aus. Und wieso hast du auf der Couch geschlafen?“ Frust schwingt in der Stimme meiner Partnerin mit.   
„Du warst so sauer auf mich, ich dachte du willst mich nicht bei dir haben. Und weil ich dich nicht noch mehr stressen wollte bin ich weg geblieben.“   
„Ach Max.....ich hole dir erst Mal Eis für deinen Kopf. Das sieht echt nicht gut aus. Vielleicht solltest du lieber zum Arzt damit. Ist dir schwindlig, hast du dich übergeben?“ frag mich Chloe während ihres Gangs in die Küche.   
„Chloe es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist.“ versuche ich mich heraus zu winden.   
„Komm schon, hör auf meinen Fragen auszuweichen, bitte!“ blaue Augen fixieren meine flehend und ich spüre die Kälte des Eises an meiner Schläfe.   
„Ja, mir ist zwischendurch schwindlig und ja ich habe mich auch übergeben müssen. Aber heute früh geht es mir schon besser. Ich muss nicht zum Arzt.“ versuche ich beruhigend zu erklären.   
„Pass bitte auf dich auf! Ich brauche dich und William braucht dich auch!“ und ihre Lippen treffen meine.   
Ich nicke nur und lasse weiter zu, dass sie meinen Kopf kühlt. 

\-------------

„Hallo?“ höre ich Chloes Stimme aus der Küche als sie ans Telefon geht.   
Ihr Gemurmel klingt aufgebracht. Ich sitze mit William auf der Couch und wiege ihn während wir mit einer Rassel spielen.  
„Ja ich rede mit ihr und wir kommen, danke für den Anruf.“  
„Oh Oh, deine Mom klingt sauer!“ flüstere ich William zu und lege ihn wieder in sein Bett.   
„Maxine Price! Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir? Warum ruft mich dein Therapeut hier an und fragt wie es dir geht? Was verdammt noch mal meint er damit, dass er dich seit Wochen nicht erreichen kann und du keinen Termin wahrgenommen hast?“ blafft sie mich an.   
Chloes ganzes Temperament, was sie zur Zeit unserer Wiedervereinigung hatte, kommt zur Zeit wieder durch. Nervös zucke ich bei ihrem harschen Tonfall zusammen.   
„Shit, ich habe vergessen ihm Bescheid zu sagen?“ murmel ich schuldbewusst.   
Chloe dreht auf der Stelle um und geht in den Flur.   
„Chloe....was tust du?“ ich laufe ihr hinterher.   
Ich erreiche sie gerade, als sie in meinem Rucksack wühlt. Sie holt mein Handy heraus und entsperrt es.   
„Max, du hast 17 unbeantwortete Nachrichten von ihm. Was ist los? Wieso redest du nicht mit ihm?“ fragt sie mich sauer.   
Bevor ich antworten kann sucht sie weiter in meinem Rucksack und zieht meine Tablettendose heraus. Sie wird blass und sieht mich entsetzt an. Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen. Ich höre wie sie anfängt zu schniefen. Ihre ganze Wut die sie davor an den Tag gelegt hat scheint mit einem Mal weg gewischt zu sein.   
´Haha, du bist so am Arsch. Jetzt wird sie merken wie kaputt du bist und dann, dann hast du nur noch mich und deine Albträume`  
„Max...wir müssen reden. Bitte! Und keine Ausreden!“ ich nicke nur als Antwort und folge meiner Frau. Sie greift sich das Babyphone und wir gehen ins Schlafzimmer.   
„Chloe....ich.....“ meine Stimme versagt und ich stehe nur noch da, balle die Fäuste immer wieder zusammen.   
„Max, du hast diese Dose erst kurz vor Williams Geburt bekommen. Das ist 5 Wochen her und sie ist fast leer. Wie schlecht geht es dir?“ nervös sieht sie mich an.   
„Liebling, es ist...“versuche ich anzusetzen.   
„Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass es nicht so schlimm ist. Verdammt, so wie es aussieht nimmst du diese Pillen wie TicTacs. Ich möchte, dass du mit mir redest. Ich bin doch deine Partnerin, vertraust du mir nicht mehr?“ sie klingt verletzt.   
Ich schnappe nach Luft und sehe sie mit großen Augen an. Sie lässt sich auf die Bettkante fallen, vergräbt ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Ich hocke mich vor sie.   
„Es ist nicht gut! Mir geht es nicht gut! Ich habe ungefähr ein bis zweimal am Tag Panikattacken. Ich habe fast jede Nacht Albträume und...“ ich verstumme.   
„Und was Max? Komm schon, sprich mit mir.“ Chloe drückt mich an sich.   
„Die Stimme ist wieder da. Die von der bösen Maxine.“ Ich entwinde mich aus ihrem Griff und setze mich auf den Boden mit den Rücken zu ihr.   
„Es tut mir leid, ich sollte stark für dich sein, aber das bin ich nicht. Ich habe versagt. Ich habe dich und William enttäuscht. Du hast jemand besseren verdient, jemand der für dich da sein kann.“ ich lasse meine Worte verklingen.   
Als keine Reaktion kommt stehe ich auf und mache mich auf den Weg zur Tür. Als meine Hand die Klinke greift trifft mich etwas im Rücken. Ich drehe mich um und sehe ein Kissen was auf dem Boden liegt. Verwirrt sehe ich zu Chloe die zitternd vor dem Bett steht.   
„Wage es nicht mich hier einfach stehen zu lassen Max! Zieh dich an, wir fahren in 10 Minuten los!“ grollt die ehemalige Punkerin.  
„Wohin?“ frage ich perplex.   
„Zu deinem verdammten Therapeuten. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ihm weiterhin aus dem Weg gehst. Scheiße ich brauche dich Max und ich erlaube nicht, dass du dich wieder selber so fertig machst oder SIE!“ In Chloes Stimme wechseln sich Liebe und Wut ab.   
Ich lasse resigniert den Kopf hängen und beginne mich umzuziehen.


	28. Alte Wunden

„Hallo Phil, danke, dass wir sofort kommen durften und du ihr so hinterher telefonierst.“ begrüße ich den Mann mir gegenüber.  
„Hallo Chloe, schön dich zu sehen, wie geht es dir? Und wer ist der kleine Mann?“ zwei braune, ruhige Augen hinter einer Brille schauen auf meinen schlafenden Sohn.  
„Das ist William!“ sage ich voller Stolz und drehe mich um. „Hella Max, komm jetzt her!“ ich sehe ungeduldig auf den braunen Haarschopf herab.  
Max steht hinter mir, mit gesenktem Kopf. Wir haben die ganze Autofahrt über nicht miteinander gesprochen.  
„Max, ich bin froh dich zu sehen!“ begrüßt der Mann sie freundlich. „Soll Chloe mit rein oder wollen wir alleine sprechen?“  
Max schaut kurz zu uns hoch. Sie räuspert sich.  
„Das darf Chloe entscheiden, ob sie sich das anhören möchte. Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihr.“ nuschelt Max wieder in Richtung Boden.  
Ich kaue nervös auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Meine Gedanke rasen.  
„Ich mache mit William einen Spaziergang und komme dann dazu wenn ihr noch nicht fertig seid, wäre das okay?“ Phil sieht mich an und nickt.  
Max macht sich auf den Weg in das Besprechungszimmer ich stelle mich ihr in den Weg.  
„Ich liebe dich!“ sage ich und küsse Max auf die Stirn.

William und ich verlassen die Praxis und laufen durch die Straßen. Meine Gedanken gehen immer wieder zu Max. Ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Frau. Ich seufze und sehe zu William herunter der inzwischen aufgewacht ist. Er grinst und blubbert vor sich hin und mein Herz wird wieder weich und leicht. Wir kommen an einen kleinen Park und ich setze mich auf eine Bank und hole meinen Sohn heraus.  
„Na kleiner Mann, deine Eltern müssen noch ganz schön an sich arbeiten, aber egal wie es in uns aussieht, wir lieben dich über alles und ich liebe deine Mami und ich passe auf sie auf so gut ich kann. Ebenso wie sie auf mich aufpasst. Wir schaffen das schon alles, okay? Du musst dir also keine Sorgen um uns machen.“ ich küsse seine kleine Stirn und wiege ihn sanft.

Ich klopfe an die Tür und stecke den Kopf durch.  
„Hey ihr zwei, können wir herein kommen?“ frage ich vorsichtig.  
Max schaut mich mit großen, tränennassen Augen an und nickt schniefend. William schläft ruhig in seinem Kinderwagen. Ich setze mich neben Max und nehme ihre Hand.  
„Chloe, ich habe von Max erfahren, dass die Geburt viele Komplikationen beinhaltet hat. Du weißt, wenn du über etwas reden magst kannst auch du jederzeit kommen. Ansonsten habe ich mit Max hier vereinbart, dass wir uns jetzt wieder öfter sehen wollen. Und ich möchte, dass sie wieder Tagebuch schreibt, insbesondere über die Albträume und die Panikattacken. Würdest du sie dabei unterstützen?“ fragt mich der schlanke Mann mir gegenüber.  
„Phil, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das alleine schaffe. Chloe hat schon genug zu tun, da muss sie nicht auch noch an meinen Kram denken.“ knurrt meine Frau ungewohnt ärgerlich.  
„Hey Mad Max, ganz ruhig. Ja klar Phil, dass ist gar kein Problem.“ ich schaue verwirrt zu Max.  
„Chloe, ich will dir nicht noch mehr Arbeit machen.“ erwidert sie frustriert.  
„Ach Max, du bist niemals Arbeit für mich. Ich liebe dich und ich unterstütze dich wo ich nur kann. So wie du mich! Lass uns bitte füreinander da sein, okay Baby?“ ich drücke ihre Hand und sie nickt.  
„Okay ihr zwei, die Zeit ist heute leider schon um. Max, wir sehen uns in 3 Tagen wieder. Lass nicht zu, dass ich deine Frau auf dich hetzten muss. Ach und herzlichen Glückwunsch an euch beide für euren kleinen Goldschatz.“ er steht mit uns auf und schaut in den Kinderwagen. „William ist doch der Name deines Vaters gewesen, oder Chloe?“ fragt unser Therapeut neugierig.  
„Yeah, Max hat ihm den Namen gegeben. Schade, dass sie nicht annehmen kann wie sehr ich sie dafür liebe und wie dankbar ich ihr dafür bin.“ ich schubse Max spielerisch mit der Schulter an und bekomme ein kurzes Lächeln geschenkt.

„Hey Max, du hast die ganze Autofahrt über geschwiegen. Wie geht es dir jetzt?“ frage ich meine kleine Fotografin als ich mich neben sie auf die Couch fallen lasse.  
„Ich bin ein fruchtbarer Mensch!“ heult sie augenblicklich los.  
Sie zieht ihre Knie an und vergräbt ihr Gesicht während sie bitterlich weint. Ich lege meine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie zieht sie augenblicklich weg.  
„Max, ich verstehe gerade nicht, was in deinem Kopf los ist. Warum sollst ausgerechnet du ein furchtbarer Mensch sein? Was für Gedanken hast du?“ hake ich vorsichtig nach.  
Es zerbricht mir immer noch das Herz wenn ich sie so sehe. Wie schafft es ein so wundervoller Mensch wie sie es ist in sich selber immer etwas schlechtes zu finden? Frage ich mich selber leise.  
Max schüttelt kaum sichtbar den Kopf als ob sie mit sich selber diskutiert.  
„Hör auf mich, nicht auf sie Max. Egal was sie dir einzureden versucht es ist Bullshit.“ flehe ich meine Frau an.  
Ich höre sie seufzen. Sie fokussiert ihren Blick auf mich und blinzelt hektisch. Ein tiefes Atmen folgt und dann erzählt sie. Von ihren Ängsten, ihrer Eifersucht und ihren Träumen.  
Ich höre ihr zu ohne sie zu unterbrechen.  
„Baby, diese Eifersucht macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen. Sie zeigt nur deine Unsicherheit. Keine Angst Max, William ersetzt dich nicht, wie könnte er? Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, meine Seelenverwandte. Und ohne dich würde es ihn nicht geben. Du hast mich zu der Frau gemacht die ich heute bin, ich bin nun bereit Mutter zu sein, aber nur mit DIR! Und du kannst genauso für ihn da sein und bist es auch. Du hast dich alleine um ihn gekümmert als ich im Krankenhaus war und zusätzlich noch um mich. Max, an dir ist nichts falsch oder schlimm! Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, es gibt nichts auf der Welt was meine Liebe zu dir ändern wird.“ ich küsse sie auf die Stirn und ziehe sie in meinen Arm.  
„Ich bin so ein Idiot!“ schnieft sie in meine Schulter hinein.  
„Ja das bist du manchmal. Aber du bist mein Idiot und ich behalte dich!“ flüstere ich in ihre Haare.  
Sie kichert leise und dann hören wir wie William weint. Max springt auf.  
„Ich gehe ihn holen.“ sagt sie und ist verschwunden.  
„Ach Maxi, ich wünschte ich könnte dir deine unnötigen Selbstzweifel abnehmen.“ sage ich leise in den Raum hinein.

\-------------------------

„Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday liebe Mami, happy birthday to you!“ ich sehe auf den Laptop in das verschlafene Gesicht von Max die augenblicklich grinst.  
„Ohhh danke ihr zwei! Ich freue mich schon so heute Abend endlich bei euch sein zu können. Wir haben gleich den ersten Flug bekommen, ich denke ich sollte gegen 17 Uhr in Seattle landen können, wenn nicht wieder was mit dem Wetter ist. Wie geht es meinen beiden Engeln?“ sie hat ihre Augen beim Sprechen halb geschlossen lächelt aber.  
„Wir vermissen dich! Oder William, wir vermissen Mami!“ er sabbert und blubbert fröhlich in die Kamera.  
„Ich vermisse euch auch! Bald ist die Mami wieder bei dir Willy!“ säuselt sie sanft.  
„Hey MaxiPad, ich habe für uns einen Tisch heute Abend in dem Sushi Laden reserviert den du so magst. Schließlich wird meine geliebte Frau nur einmal 25, also keine Ausreden, klar?“ ich sehe sie streng an und sehe ihr nicken.  
„Alles klar Chloe! Ich muss mich jetzt fertig machen, damit ich nachher pünktlich am Flughafen bin. Ich liebe dich!“ sie gibt der Kamera einen Kuss.  
Ich beende das Gespräch und sehe meinen Sohn an.  
„So mein Kleiner, baden und dann gehen wir Onkel Phil besuchen bevor wir deine Mami am Flughafen abholen.“ ich gebe dem kleinen Wurm eine Kuss auf die Nase und wir machen uns fertig für den Tag.

„Hallo Chloe komm rein! Hallo kleiner William, na wie geht es dem süßesten kleinen Monster das ich je gesehen habe?“ quietscht der 1,90m große Mann in den Kinderwagen herein und ich muss lachen.  
„Also Chloe, wie geht es dir?“ braune Augen fixieren mich.  
„Ganz gut! Langsam gewöhne ich mich an mein neues Leben als Mutter! Ich bin froh, dass Max sich stabilisiert hat, also eigentlich gibt es nichts zu meckern.“ sage ich.  
Phil tut so als ob er gelangweilt gähnt. Ich seufze.  
„Komm schon Chloe, wir kennen uns jetzt zu lange für den Mist. Was beschäftigt dich?“ sein Ton macht mich nervös.  
„Es ist...ich weiß auch nicht....ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken mit Max Sex zu haben.“ ich lasse frustriert den Kopf sinken.  
„Okay ich verstehe. Weißt du, vielen Frauen geht das so nach einer Geburt, dass sie anschließend erst einmal für eine Weile keine Lust auf Sex haben.“ er schenkt mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
„Nein, dass ist es nicht. Ich könnte ständig über sie herfallen. Es ist...es hat was mit mir zu tun.“ er sieht mich an und wartet, dass ich weiter spreche. „Nach der Geburt...wie du ja weißt gab es Komplikationen. Jedenfalls habe ich nun überall diese riesen Narben und ich...ich fühle mich einfach nicht mehr attraktiv genug.“ ich spüre die Tränen und atme sie weg.  
„Und was sagt Max dazu? Gibt sie dir auch das Gefühl? Sieht sie auffällig weg von den Stellen, oder sonst irgendwas?“ fragt er vorsichtig nach.  
Ich rutsche nervös auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Meine Kehle schnürt sich zu und ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Luft dünn wird.  
„Sie hat sie noch nicht gesehen!“ flüstere ich leise.  
„WOW!“ Phil räuspert sich. „Entschuldige, das hat mich überrascht. Ich meine ihre beide seid immer sehr intim miteinander gewesen. Habt ihr darüber gesprochen?“  
„Nein, ich vermeide seit meiner Rückkehr einfach alle Situation. Ich dusche alleine und wenn ich ins Bett gehe habe ich immer Schlafsachen an. Max nimmt das einfach so hin und stellt mich nicht in Frage.“ ich lasse den Kopf wieder sinken.  
Phil nickt verstehend. Ich frage mich was Max mit ihm besprochen hat. Nervös kaue ich auf meiner Unterlippe.  
„Chloe?“ er holt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sehe ihn an. „Es ist okay mit sich zu Zweifeln, aber du solltest versuchen dich daran zu erinnern, wie sehr Max dich liebt. Die Geburt hat wohl ein Trauma bei dir ausgelöst, die Nahtoderfahrung und diese Angst projizierst du auf das, was davon übrig geblieben ist. Ich denke, wenn du mit ihr reden würdest könnte dir das helfen.“ich sehe ihn zweifelnd an. „Wovor fürchtest du dich, wenn sie die Narben sehen würde?“ fragt der Mann mir gegenüber mich direkt.  
„Das sie mich nicht mehr attraktiv findet und nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein kann, jedenfalls nicht körperlich. Das wir uns deswegen auseinander leben.“ ich sehe in zwei braune Augen.  
„Chloe komm schon, ehrlich?“ höre ich seine Zweifel.  
„Verdammt ein Teil von mir weiß, dass es quatsch ist. Aber immer wenn ich ihr nahe kommen will denke ich an meinen Bauch und wie hässlich ich das finde und dann kann ich nicht mehr.“ grummel ich frustriert.  
Er hebt abwehrend die Hände und legt anschließend die Stirn in falten.  
„Pass auf. Folgende Aufgabe. Du stellst dich jeden Tag vor den Spiegel und siehst dich selber an. Solange bis es dir zu viel ist. Nicht mehr! Wenn es dir hilft nimm William dabei auf den Arm.“ ich sehe ihn mit großen Augen an. „UND...du solltest mit Max sprechen. Nur als kleiner Tipp am Rande, weil indem du sie außen vor lässt machst du gerade genau das, wovor du Angst hast“ spricht er weiter.  
Ich nicke resigniert.

Ich hasse Flughäfen, selbst wenn ich nicht in diese Höllenmaschinen steigen muss. Ich scanne mit meinen Augen die Menschenmenge und sehe eine kleine Person mit braunen Haaren auf mich zukommen.  
„Da ist ja meine wunderschöne Frau!“ kommt Max mir lachend entgegen und ich spüre einen Stich in meinem Inneren.  
Sie presst ihre Lippen auf meine und sofort beruhigt sich mein Gemüt.  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Baby!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr und küsse sie erneute.  
Meine Zunge streicht über ihre Lippen und sie öffnet ihren Mund. Wild und leidenschaftlich erwidert sie meine Kuss und umspielt meine Zunge mit ihrer. Ich spüre ein Kribbeln tief in mir drinnen. Ich höre ein leises Murren von ihr während wir uns küssen. Ihre Hände legen sich auf meine Hüfte und sofort kommt meine Angst hoch. Ich löse mich von ihr. Ich nehme ihre Hand und gehe mit ihr zum Ausgang.  
„Komm schon, Mom und William warten im Auto auf uns“ versuche ich eine halbherzige Entschuldigung für das abrupte Ende unseres Kusses zu finden.  
„Natürlich!“ seufzt sie.  
Wir erreichen das Auto und Max setzt sich nach hinten zu Mom und William. Die beiden Frauen auf dem Rücksitz unterhalten sich über Max Arbeit in ihrer Stiftung weswegen sie die letzten zwei Tage in Washington war, ich höre nicht zu sondern bin ganz in Gedanken bei der Sitzung mit Phil.  
„Liebling?“ tönt es in der Ferne meiner Gedanken.  
„Hä?“ antworte ich verwirrt und sehe, dass wir vor dem Restaurant stehen.  
„Ist alles gut Schatz, du siehst etwas blass aus?“ fragt mich Mom.  
„Natürlich alles gut.“Ich zwinge mir ein Lächeln auf.

Max bringt William ins Bett und ich nutze die Gelegenheit für eine schnelle dusche. Das warme Wasser gleitet über meinen Körper und ich streiche mir über die wulstigen Narben an meinem Bauch. Ich ziehe meine Hand wieder zurück und seufze, während ich meine Haare abtrockne sehe ich in den Spiegel.  
„Shit PunkAss, was ist aus dir geworden? Seit wann kümmert es dich was andere von dir denken könnten. Und es geht um Max, sie liebt dich so verdammt doll, meinst du es interessiert sie?“ spreche ich mit meinem Spiegelbild.  
Doch statt zu antworten sieht es mich nur frustriert an.  
Ich kämme meine Haare und gehe ins Schlafzimmer. Max ist noch nicht zu sehen, also lege ich mich ins Bett. Ich höre über das Babyphone wie Max unserem Sohn eine von Kates Kinderbüchern vorliest. Gebannt lausche ich der liebevollen Stimme meiner Frau.  
„Und du bist auch gleich dran Chloe!“ schallt die Stimme nun direkter durch das Babyphone als ob sie sich näher heran gelehnt hat. Ich muss unweigerlich grinsen.  
Max betritt das Schlafzimmer und sieht mich an, zieht kurz die Augenbrauen hoch. Es sieht so aus, als ob sie etwas sagen möchte, lässt es aber.  
„Ich mache mich auch kurz fertig, dann bin ich bei dir!“ sagt sie stattdessen und wirft mir einen Luftkuss zu.  
Ich schüttel den Kopf. Sie nimmt so viel Rücksicht auf mein Empfinden. An der Art und Weise wie sie mich ansieht merke ich, dass ihr unsere Rituale fehlen. Vielleicht hat Phil recht, ich muss mit ihr reden.  
Sie kommt aus der Dusche zurück, ihre Haare hängen nass herunter, sie hat sich einen kleinen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Ich sehe, dass sie unter ihrem Top keinen BH trägt und ihre Boxershorts reichen nicht ganz aus um ihren Bauch zu verdecken.  
Sie legt sich zu mir ins Bett, ihr Gesicht ist meinem zugewandt.  
„Danke für den schönen Geburtstag.“ ihre blauen Augen nehmen mich gefangen.  
Ich versinke in ihnen, wir nähern uns langsam. Ich spüre die Hitze die von ihrem Körper ausgeht und instinktiv greift meine Hand nach ihrem Hinterkopf und ich ziehe sie zu mir, nehme ihre Lippen in Beschlag. Max seufzt wohlig in den Kuss hinein. Ich spüre ihr Verlangen was auf mich abfärbt.  
Langsam schiebt sie ihr Bein zwischen meine und lässt ihre Hand über meinen Rücken wandern. Als ihre Fingerspitzen den Saum meines Shirts erreichen und langsam über meine nackte Haut darunter streichen ist der Zauber bei mir verflogen.  
„Max nicht!“ stoße ich sie unsanft weg.  
„Ich...ich...es tut mir leid.“ sie rollt sich von mir weg.  
Doch ich kann noch den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen. Fuck Price, du hast es echt verkackt.  
„Max....ich“ ich atme schwer aus.  
„Ist schon okay Chloe, ich verstehe!“ sagt sie und lächelt wieder.  
Sie hat unser Buch in der Hand und fängt an vorzulesen. Ich lasse mich von ihrer Stimme einlullen auch wenn ich der Geschichte nicht wirklich folgen kann.

********************************************************************************  
Ich höre seltsame Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer und gehe auf Zehenspitzen hin. Auf unserer Couch sitzt Max. Sie hat Rachel auf ihrem Schoß die ihre Zunge tief in Maxs Mund wandern lässt. Beide sind nackt und die Finger meiner Frau gleiten über die Brustwarzen von der blonden Schönheit.  
„Fuck Rach, was tust du mit meiner Frau?“ frage ich und starre beide entsetzt an.  
Die blauen Augen von Max fixieren mich während Rachel ihre Lippen über ihren Hals wandern lässt.  
„Wozu die Eifersucht, du willst mich doch eh nicht mehr“ sagt sie kalt und stöhnt im nächsten Moment auf als Rachel eine ihre Brustwarzen in den Mund nimmt. „Oh ja, genau da!“ grollt meine Frau.  
„Max bitte, so ist es nicht. Lass es mich erklären.“ winsel ich.  
„Man Chloe, hör mit deinem Gewimmer auf und hau ab. ICH kümmere mich jetzt um Maxine.“ knurrt mir Rachel entgegen.  
Ich gehe einen Schritt auf sie zu um die beiden voneinander zu trennen. Unbeirrt davon steckt Max zwei Finger in Rachel die laut stöhnt. Ich greife gerade nach der Schulter meiner toten Freundin als ich William weinen höre.  
********************************************************************************

„Hmpf....“ erwache ich und sehe mich im dunklen Zimmer um.   
Ich höre mein Baby weinen und klappe die Bettdecke weg, da ertönen Geräusche und Max betritt das Kinderzimmer. Sie spricht beruhigend auf unseren Sohn ein und singt ihm ein Lied vor.  
Er beruhigt sich und ich höre wie sie ihn wieder hinlegt.  
„Gute Nacht mein kleiner Engel!“ flüstert sie und verlässt das Zimmer.  
Ich warte, dass sie wieder ins Bett kommt damit ich mit ihr reden kann. Scham und Verzweiflung überrollen mich und ich werde unruhig. Max kommt einfach nicht. Ich stehe auf und schleiche durch das Haus. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen sehe ich, dass Max auf der Couch liegt und schläft. Auf ihren Wangen erkenne ich die Überreste von Tränen.  
Ich gehe zurück ins Schlafzimmer und weine mich in den Schlaf.

\-----------------------

„Hallo? Ja guten Tag Sir! Jawohl, danke der Nachfrage. Um was für ein Projekt handelt es sich? Oh ja, es wäre mir eine Ehre Sir! Ja ich spreche noch mit meiner Frau und Frau Chase bespricht dann alles weitere mit Ihnen, ist das okay? Vielen Dank!“ Max legt das Telefon weg.  
„Was besprichst du mit mir?“ frage ich neugierig.  
„Das war das Militär, sie wollen mich für ein weiteres Projekt haben. Ich müsste für eine Woche weg, ist das okay für dich?“ sie klingt ganz aufgeregt.  
Ich spüre wie ich blass werde und meine Hände anfangen zu zittern.  
„Bist du irre?“ frage ich außer mir.  
„Hey beruhige dich! Es ist diesmal etwas ganz anderes. Ich darf noch nicht drüber sprechen, aber es ist wirklich harmlos. Ich bleibe auch diesmal im Land.“ versucht mich meine Partnerin zu beruhigen.  
„Wo gehst du hin?“  
„Miami.“ grinst sie mich an.  
„Bist du zu Nikolaus wieder zurück?“ ich schaue zu William.  
„Natürlich!“  
Ich nicke resigniert.  
„Was soll ich nur eine ganze Woche ohne dich machen?“ frage ich spielerisch.  
Kurz flackert etwas ungewohntes in dem Gesicht von Max auf, dass ich aber nicht deuten kann, dann wird es wieder gewohnt weich und liebevoll.  
„Wir können jeden Tag skypen wenn du magst.“ antwortet sie mir.  
„Du willst das unbedingt tun?“ frage ich und bin mir unsicher, ob sie bereit ist.  
„Hella ja!“ antwortet sie voller Leidenschaft.  
„Okay Baby, aber schwörst du mir, dass du nicht wieder in Gefahr sein wirst?“ich bin noch nicht ganz überzeugt.  
„Ich schwöre es!“ sagt sie feierlich und ich nicke.  
Sie wählt Victorias Nummer und bespricht alles mit ihr.

„Los, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Garrys Hochzeit!“ ich knöpfe mir gerade mein Jacket zu.  
Max kommt aus dem Badezimmer. Sie hat leichtes Make Up aufgelegt und ein schickes, dunkelrotes Kleid an. Ich spüre wie ich sie anstarre.  
„Du siehst gut aus!“ murmelt sie leise und greift ihre Kameratasche.  
„Du ebenfalls!“ antworte ich und kann den Blick nicht abwenden.  
Sie wird rot und verlässt das Schlafzimmer. Ich schaue noch einmal in den Spiegel.  
„Ich muss mit ihr reden. Verdammt seit dem Dilemma an ihrem Geburtstag sind schon zwei Monate vergangen, sie hat ein Recht es zu erfahren. Aber was, wenn das alles kaputt macht? Glotz mich nicht so an, es ist echt sinnlos mit dir zu reden!“ bluffe ich mein Spiegelbild an und gehe zum Auto.

„Hallo Chloe, schön, dass du da bist. Wie geht es dir?“ werde ich stürmisch begrüßt und zwei starke Arme umschließen mich.  
„Wow langsam Garry! Und herzlichen Glückwunsch! Das war eine wunderschöne Zeremonie. Cassy und du seht fantastisch aus.“  
„Yeah, hast du jemals eine schönere Braut gesehen?“ nuschelt er mir leicht angetrunken entgegen.  
„Ich streite jetzt lieber nicht mit dir!“ antworte ich lachend und blicke zu Max die in der Menge steht und Fotos macht. Garry folgt meinen Blick.  
„Jaja schon gut. Übrigens danke, dass du mir deine Frau ausgeliehen hast. So ich muss mal weiter mich unters Volk mischen. Warum hat mir niemand gesagt, dass heiraten so anstrengend ist?“ er klopft mir auf die Schulter.  
„Iss zwischendurch was!“ rufe ich ihm hinterher und sehe wieder zu Max.  
Eine unbekannte Frau reicht ihr ein Glas Wasser und die beiden unterhalten sich. Ich sehe wie meine Frau lacht, ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlt dabei und die andere Frau legt ihr eine Hand auf den Unterarm als sie weiter mit ihr spricht. Sie ist wunderschön, hat lange, hellblonde Haare, ist einen halben Kopf größer als Max und hat eine tolle Figur. Ich spüre wie Eifersucht in mir hoch steigt. Ich würde am liebsten hingehen und ihr eine Kopfnuss verpassen.  
Sie beugt sich weiter vor, flüstert Max etwas ins Ohr. Das Gesicht meiner Frau wird ernst und sie läuft rot an. Sie hält ihre Hand mit dem Ehering hoch. Das Lächeln der anderen Frau verändert sich, sie sieht Max nun an wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. Mir gefriert das Blut in den Adern. Ich will gerade auf beide losstürmen da dreht Max sich um und geht weg.  
Ich stoße den Atem aus den ich angehalten habe. Ich sehe zu William der in seiner Trageschale schlief und nun langsam die Augen öffnet.  
„Hey mein Prinz, du kannst auch echt überall und immer schlafen, hm?“ sage ich zu ihm und streiche ihm über die Wange. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich ins Zimmer bringe, dann hast du deine Ruhe?“ ich nehme ihn und bringe ihn in das Schlafzimmer, dass Garry mir angeboten hat damit er schlafen kann.  
Ich gebe ihm noch die Brust und schnappe mir das Babyphone. Ich stecke einen Kopfhörer ins Ohr und mache mich auf den Weg um Max zu suchen.  
„Du siehst aus wie eine Frau vom Secret Service!“ lacht mir Garry entgegen.  
„Haha sehr witzig Blödmann. Sag mal wer ist denn das da drüber?“ frage ich als ich die Frau sehe die vorhin Max angeflirtet hat.  
Sie hängt irgendeinem Mann an den Fersen. Garry folgt meinem Blick.  
„Oh, das ist Nathalie, eine Freundin von Cassy. Wieso hat sie dich angemacht?“ grinst er.  
„Nein, aber Max!“ knurre ich.  
„Hey entspann dich, sie ist harmlos!“ sagt der Soldat mit Besorgnis in der Stimme.  
Ich nicke nur. Er greift meine Hand.  
„Komm, wir machen jetzt den Eröffnungstanz, danach hast du die Möglichkeit allen hier zu zeigen, dass sie zu dir gehört“ er zwinkert mich an und ich folge ihm.

„Hallo schöne Frau, darf ich vielleicht um diesen Tanz bitten?“ flüstere ich Max von hinten ins Ohr.  
Sie zuckt kurz erschrocken zusammen, sie war viel zu sehr beschäftigt Fotos zu machen um mitzubekommen, dass ich mich ihr genähert habe.  
„Hmmm, ich weiß nicht was meine Frau davon halten würde“ antwortet sie mir spielerisch.  
„Sie muss es ja nie erfahren. Und wenn jemand so wundervolles hier alleine herum steht hat sie es wohl nicht anders verdient wenn jemand anderes die Gelegenheit ergreift.“ antworte ich amüsiert und bin gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.  
„Du bist so ein Idiot!“ sagt sie mit leuchtenden Augen und rempelt mich leicht mit der Schulter an.  
Ich reiche ihr meine Hand und sie hängt sich ihre Kamera um. Sie schmiegt sich in meine Arme und wir bewegen uns im Takt der langsamen Musik.  
„Ist alles okay bei dir? Es tut mir so leid, dass ich bisher nicht so viel Zeit für dich hatte. Aber jetzt ist die Hauptarbeit erledigt“ sagt sie gegen meine Schulter.  
„Ja alles in Ordnung. Ich habe William gerade ins Zimmer gelegt, damit er ein bisschen Ruhe hat.“  
„Danke, dass du mich zum tanzen aufgefordert hast, das ist schön.“ ich höre eine gewisse Schwere in ihrer Stimme.  
„Ich liebe dich Max! Das weißt du doch,oder?“ ich gebe ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf.  
Sie sieht zu mir hoch, ihre blauen Augen strahlen mich an.  
„Ich weiß! Und ich liebe dich!“ sie presst ihre Lippen auf meine.  
Eine, für die letzten Wochen, ungewohnte Ruhe ist zwischen uns. Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob ich es jetzt schaffe mit ihr zu reden. Sie liegt in meinen Armen und es ist als ob es nur noch uns beide auf der Welt gibt.  
„Max....ich....“ da werden wir unsanft von hinten angerempelt.  
Die Musik ist wilder und lauter geworden. Max wird von Garry an die Hand genommen und weg geführt. Sie schaut mich entschuldigend an und folgt ihm in die Menge.

Wir sitzen im Auto auf den Weg nach Hause. Max sieht nicht gut aus, sie hat einen Migräneanfall bekommen.  
„Was wolltest du vorhin eigentlich auf der Tanzfläche sagen?“ fragt sie leise in die Stille des Autos hinein.  
„Ich....ähm....weiß nicht, war wohl nicht so wichtig.“ antworte ich zerknirscht.  
„Oh okay.“ wir erreichen unsere Einfahrt.  
„Ist es okay wenn ich schon mal ins Bett gehe? Mein Kopf bringt mich um.“ nuschelt Max mir entgegen.  
„Natürlich Baby, ich bringe noch William ins Bett und dann komme ich zu dir, ja?“  
Max steigt aus und taumelt leicht Richtung Eingang.  
„Price, du bist so ein verdammter Feigling.“ schimpfe ich mich selber im Spiegel an.

\----------------

Ich wache auf und das Bett neben mir ist leer. Ich laufe durchs Haus auf der Suche nach Max. Die Tür von ihrem Arbeitszimmer ist offen und ich höre wie sie mit jemanden spricht.  
„Ja Vic, ich weiß, dass das wichtig ist, ich werde ja auch da sein....Ach komm schon, du weißt wie ungern sie fliegt...natürlich hätte ich sie gerne dabei...“ sie seufzt schwer aus „ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht, seit Williams Geburt ist es....anders zwischen uns....ja verdammt das tue ich doch! Ach komm, du kennst mich jetzt wie lange....ja nicht lustig. Ja ich sehe was ich tun kann, aber rechne mal besser nicht damit. Ja ich dich auch, ich melde mich!“ und sie legt auf.  
Irgendwas an dem Telefonat hat mich in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Ich merke, wie ich noch immer an der offenen Tür stehe und lausche. Schnell gehe ich in die Küche und bereit Frühstück vor. Max kommt tief in Gedanken versunken dazu und bleibt plötzlich stehen.  
„Oh...ähm....guten Morgen!“ sie sieht mich mit großen Augen an.  
„Guten Morgen! Kaffee ist gleich fertig.“ sage ich und versuche mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich gelauscht habe.  
„Gut, können wir uns kurz unterhalten?“ fragt mich meine Frau und sieht mich besorgt an.  
Ich muss unwillkürlich schlucken. Ich nehme unsere Tassen und setze mich ihr gegenüber an den Esstisch. Sie schaut in ihre Tasse und scheint ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.  
„Ich habe gerade mit Vic telefoniert. Das Militärprojekt wegen dem ich Ende November weg war eröffnet nun am letzten Samstag im April. Und die Veranstalter wollen mich gerne bei der Eröffnung dabei haben. Also genauer uns beide. Und ich....ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hast mich zu begleiten. Ich meine...ich weiß, dass du nicht gerne fliegst und bis Miami ist es ne Weile und es ist schon in knapp anderthalb Wochen und....aber... ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen, aber es wäre mir wichtig. Aber wenn du nicht willst, dann verstehe ich das und...“sie wird immer unruhiger beim Sprechen.  
„Hey Max, atme mal durch.“ unterbreche ich ihren Redefluss.  
Sie atmen tief ein und aus und schaut mich an.  
„Es war eine blöde Idee, tut mir leid, ich hätte gar nicht erst fragen sollen.“ sie klingt traurig und bedrückt und es macht mich traurig.  
„Max, ich komme gerne mit. Aber vielleicht sollten wir Mom fragen, ob sie auf William aufpasst in der Zeit. Ich würde ihn ungern schon fliegen lassen.“  
Ich merke, dass es mich etwas nervös macht mein Baby für ein Wochenende zu verlassen, aber ich glaube, wenn ich Max hierbei nicht unterstütze wird das unserer Beziehung nur noch mehr schaden. Sie schaut mich ungläubig an.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“ fragt sie aufgeregt hüpfend.  
Ich nicke und sie springt aufgeregt von ihrem Stuhl auf, gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und telefoniert mit Vic. Ich lächel ihr hinterher und spüre gleichzeitig die Unruhe in mir.

\-------------

„Hallo Mom, wie geht es euch beiden?“ frage ich und laufe über den Strand.  
„Hallo Liebling, wie ist Miami? Hattet ihr einen guten Flug?“ fragt mich meine Mutter zurück.  
„Ja alles super, wir sind in einem schicken Hotel. Max und Vic sind gerade bei dem Veranstalter, alles ist top secret. Also laufe ich gerade am Strand entlang und warte, dass sie fertig ist. Der Flug war in Ordnung dank der Tabletten. Ist Willy lieb?“ ich spüre wie ich mein Baby vermisse, aber ich weiß, dass er bei Mom gut aufgehoben ist.  
„Natürlich, ich wünschte, du wärst so ein ruhiges und liebes Kind gewesen.“ lacht sie neckend.  
„Jaja, ich habe dich auch lieb Mom!“ knurre ich gespielt.  
„So nun genieße mal deine Zeit und ihr beide dann auch mal, dass ihr Zeit für euch habt!“ ich kann ihr Lachen bis hierher spüren.  
„Argh Mom, ich lege jetzt auf! Ich liebe dich und Danke für alles!“  
„Gerne mein Schatz, ich liebe dich auch!“ und sie legt auf.  
Ich stehe wieder vor unserem Hotel und gehe hinein. Die Fahrstuhltür öffnet sich und ich fahre nach oben.  
Das Gespräch mit Mom geht mir durch den Kopf. „genießt die Zeit zu zweit“ höre ich ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf. Wenn ich das nur könnte. Seit sieben Monaten besteht größere körperliche Funkstille zwischen Max und mir, sie hat keinen Versuch mehr gestartet und je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto mehr schäme ich mich und traue ich mich nicht.  
Ich bin im Zimmer und meine Gedanken gehen zu meiner Frau und ich spüre, wie die Erregung mich überrennt.  
Ich lasse mich aufs Bett fallen und öffne meine Hose. Ich stelle mir vor wie es wäre, wenn ich die Narben nicht hätte und Max zu mir kommt. Mich berührt, ihre Hand in meine Shorts wandern lässt. Mein Körper folgt den Bewegungen in meinen Gedanken. Ich merke wie feucht ich bei dem Gedanken werde, dass Max mich berührt. Ehe ich weiß was ich tue lasse ich einen Finger in mich gleiten und stöhne leise auf. Ich gebe mich dem guten Gefühl völlig hin.

„Oh WOW!“ reißt mich plötzlich Maxs Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.  
Überrascht sehe ich sie an. Sie schaut zu mir, Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen und sie rennt ins Badezimmer.  
„Fuck“ fluche ich, mache meine Hose wieder zu und will ihr hinterher, doch sie hat die Tür abgeschlossen.  
Ich lausche an der Tür, höre wie sie hektisch atmet.  
„Halt die Klappe, dass hat gar nichts zu bedeuten“ murmel sie.  
Mist, warum hat sie eine Panikattacke? Wir haben uns schon öfter dabei zugesehen, warum jetzt diese Reaktion. Ich höre lautes Gepolter. Ich klopfe an die Tür.  
„Max verdammt, du musst dich beruhigen. Komm schon, lass mich rein! Lass uns reden, bitte!“ ich halte die Luft an.  
Mein eigener Herzschlag erhöht sich. Ich sehe mich um, womit ich die Tür aufbrechen könnte da höre ich wie sich das Schloss entriegelt. Langsam öffne ich die Tür und sehe mich um. Überall auf dem Boden liegen Tuben und Flaschen mit Hygieneartikeln durcheinander. Max hockt zusammengekauert in einer Ecke.  
„Max, was ist los?“ ich hocke mich zu ihr und will nach ihrem Arm greifen.  
„Fass mich nicht an“ zischt sie und zieht ihren Arm weg.  
„Max....“ versuche ich anzusetzen doch da fängt sie an zu sprechen.  
„Seit Monaten blockst du mich ab und gibst mir das Gefühl, dass es unangebracht ist wenn ich dir Nahe sein möchte. Und ich habe es akzeptiert, ich habe gewusst, dass manche Frauen nach einer Geburt eine Weile keine Lust auf Sex haben. Und wollte dir den Raum geben. Aber anscheinend...“sie fängt an zu schniefen „anscheinend liegt es mir, dass du mich nicht mehr bei dir haben willst. Ist es nicht so?“ sie sieht mich an.  
Ich starre sie an, weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.  
„Nein, so ist es nicht!“ flüstere ich.  
„Wie ist es dann Chloe?“ knurrt sie nun frustriert.  
„Max ich....ich kann nicht“ antworte ich und lasse den Kopf hängen.  
Es kommt Bewegung in den zarten Körper meiner Fotografin. Sie springt vom Boden auf und läuft Richtung Badezimmertür. Ich gehe ihr hinterher und sehe, dass sie im Begriff ist das Hotelzimmer zu verlassen.  
„Max warte...“ flehe ich doch sie läuft weiter.  
Ich greife nach ihrem Handgelenk. Sie bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr Körper fängt an zu beben. Sie will sich los reißen da greife ich nach ihrem zweiten Handgelenk und ziehe sie an mich heran. Meine Arme umschließen sie und ich halte sie mit aller Kraft fest. Sie wehrt sich in meinem Armen und versucht sich heraus zu winden.  
„Max bitte...bitte geh nicht. Ich...lass uns reden, aber bitte lauf nicht weg!“ Tränen steigen mir in die Augen.  
„Schön“ seufzt sie, ihre Stimme ist eiskalt.  
Ich lasse sie los, bereit sie wieder einzufangen falls es nur ein Trick von ihr ist, aber sie setzt sich auf einen der Sessel, vermeidet sämtlichen Augenkontakt. Ich setze mich ihr gegenüber.  
„Ja es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich keine Lust mehr auf Sex habe.“ ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel wie sie wieder aufspringen will. Und ergänze schnell „Aber es hat NICHTS mit dir zu tun!“ sie setzt sich wieder und schaut auf den Boden.  
Und dann erzähle ich ihr die Geschichte, warum ich mich nicht mehr wohl damit fühle wenn ich in ihrer Gegenwart nackt bin.  
Ich beende meine Erzählung und schaue auf meine Füße. Ich höre wie Max aufsteht.  
„Warte hier!“ sagt sie nur und geht ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Vic, ich brauche deine Hilfe!“ höre ich und dann schließt sie die Tür.  
Ich höre kurz nur Gemurmel, kann aber nichts verstehen. Tränen laufen meine Wangen herab und ich wage nicht mich zu bewegen.  
„Ist mir scheiß egal, zieh von mir aus so ein reiche Leute Ding ab damit kennst du dich doch aus.“ poltert sie plötzlich ins Telefon und ich zucke zusammen.  
Max öffnet die Tür und hat noch immer das Telefon am Ohr.  
„Danke du hast etwas gut bei mir....weil du mich liebst, deswegen. Ja bis morgen!“ und sie legt auf.  
Sie kommt zu meinem Sessel und sieht auf mich herab.  
„Los zieh dir was bequemes an, wir müssen gleich los.“ sagt sie nur und lässt sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.  
Ich schaue zu ihr, doch sie ist mit ihren Gedanken weit weg.

„Max wo fahren wir hin?“ frage ich doch sie fährt einfach weiter, schaut mich nicht an.  
Sie kaut nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Ich habe es wohl diesmal wirklich versaut. Ich erkenne die Galerie wo morgen die Eröffnung statt findet und wir parken davor. Der Mond erhellt Maxs Gesicht und ich kann genau die Trauer und Schmerz darin erkennen. Sie seufzt und steigt aus.  
Vor der Galerie steht ein Mann und begrüßt sie. Sie schüttel die dargebotenen Hand und ich sehe wie sie auf ihn einredet. Ich steige aus und komme dazu.  
„Wirklich, Sie haben etwas gut bei mir.“ sagt meine Frau kleinlaut.  
„Miss Chase hat sich schon sehr dankbar in ihrem Namen gezeigt!“ erwidert der Mann freundlich aber müde.  
„Den Rest schaffen wir alleine. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie noch mal aus dem Bett geholt habe, wir sehen uns morgen!“ verabschiedet sie den Mann.  
Er öffnet die Galerie Tür und Max hält sie auf und bedeutet mir näher zu kommen. Ich gehe zu ihr und sie lässt uns herein, verriegelt hinter uns die Tür und geht zu einem Lichtschalter.  
Vor mir hängt ein Schild. Auf großen Lettern steht dort

´Spuren meines Kampfes`

Ich sehe Max an und sie kommt zu mir. Sie nimmt meine Hand und führt mich weiter. Wir kommen an eine Tafel. Ich sehe mich um und Max fängt mit sanfter Stimme an vorzulesen.  
„Wir alle haben Kämpfe in unserem Leben. Alltägliche, private, auf Arbeit, mit Freunden, in der Familie. Gegen Behörden und Krankheiten. Manche Kämpfe hinterlassen Spuren, auf dem Körper und der Seele. Tagtäglich gehen tausende Männer und Frauen in einen gefährlichen Kampf, sie riskieren Leib und Leben um ihre Familien, ihre Freunde und ihr Land zu beschützen. Diese Wanderausstellung zeigt einige dieser Geschichte und welche körperlichen Spuren diese Menschen in ihren Kämpfen für unser aller Leben in Kauf nehmen. Alle Einnahmen gehen zu 100% in einen Fond um verletzte Soldatinnen und Soldaten zu unterstützen. Die Geschichten zu den Bildern vom Max Caulfield haben die Veteranen selber erzählt.“  
„Max...“  
„Shhht, bitte geh einfach herum und sieh es dir an. Ich warte hier auf dich“ sie küsst meine Hand und lässt sie los.  
Ich gehe los und sehe mich um. Die Bilder berühren mich und ich lese mir hier und da die Geschichten der Menschen durch. Ich spüre wie ich anfange zu zittern und zu schluchzen. Max hat diese Menschen wundervoll eingefangen. Ich gehe zu ihr zurück.  
„Und was denkst du wenn du die Bilder siehst?“ fragt sie mich sofort.  
„Sie sind wunderschön.“ sage ich kleinlaut.  
„Sie sind alle so stark. Diese Menschen haben viel Schmerzen und Leid hinter sich. Und was denkst du, wenn du ihre Narben und Verletzungen siehst? Hast du bei einem einzigen gedacht, dass sie hässlich sind?“ Max klingt ernst.  
„Nein“  
„Hast du bei einem gedacht, dass sie es nicht wert sind geliebt zu werden?“  
„Nein, aber....“  
„Nein verdammt, nicht aber. Chloe, wie kannst du nur glauben, dass ich... fuck Chloe!“  
„Diese Menschen haben alle schwere Kämpfe hinter sich und…“  
„Scheiße ehrlich? Das ist jetzt deine Argumentation? Du hast auch gekämpft, du hast um dein Leben gekämpft, für unseren Sohn, für unsere Familie! Und wenn dieser Kampf irgendwas daran geändert hat wie ich dich sehe, dann, dass es dich noch perfekter für mich macht. Ich habe damals gedacht, dass ich dich verliere, doch du hast überlebt und stehst vor mir und du wagst es tatsächlich dich dafür zu schämen….vor mir?“ ich höre die Trauer und Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme.  
„Max ich…“  
„Nein ich bin noch nicht fertig! Manchmal bist du so ein Dummkopf. Verdammt ich liebe dich! Du wirst immer die wunderschönste Frau auf der Welt für mich sein und das nicht wegen deinem Körper, sondern weil du in deinem Inneren wunderschön bist. Chloe, du bist loyal und liebevoll und witzig und die meiste Zeit echt klug. Ich kenne keinen Menschen der mich so glücklich macht und das alles kommt noch in einer hella sexy Verpackung. Ich liebe dich verdammt noch mal so wie du bist und keine äußere Veränderung wird daran was ändern. Wir alle tragen unsere Narben mit uns herum. Große und Kleine. Innere und äußere, aber das zeigt nur, dass wir bereit waren für etwas zu kämpfen und es überlebt haben.“ Sie zieht sich ihr Shirt aus und ich starre sie perplex an. „Liebst du mich weniger seit ich die hier habe?“ sie zeigt auf ihre Schusswunde und ich schüttle den Kopf. „oder die hier?“ sie hält mir ihr Handgelenk entgegen.  
„Nein“ krächze ich.  
Max zieht sich wieder an.  
„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, dass du William in unser Leben gebracht hast und dankbar. Die Spuren die das bei dir hinterlassen hat sollten dich auch stolz machen und nicht beschämen.“ Sie sieht zu Boden und ich sehe wie der Ärger ihren Körper verlässt.  
„Lass uns zurück fahren!“ sagt sie und geht Richtung Tür.

Ich folge ihr ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Während der Rückfahrt lasse ich unser Gespräch noch einmal in meinem Kopf Revue passieren und die Bilder die ich gesehen habe mit den Geschichten. Wir erreichen das Hotel und Max geht vor zu unserem Zimmer. Ich laufe ihr mit hängendem Kopf hinterher.  
Max betritt das Zimmer und lässt sich schwer in den Sessel fallen. Ich setze mich ihr gegenüber.  
„Was geht in deinem Kopf vor sich?“ frage ich vorsichtig.  
„Ich…..ich bin so wütend auf dich. Ich bin wütend über deine dummen Gedanken, aber noch mehr, dass du in all den Monaten nicht mit mir gesprochen hast. Was denkst du denn was passiert wäre? Das ich irgendwas gegen deinen Willen getan hätte? Das ich dich verlassen hätte? Weißt du was, ich glaube ich will es gar nicht wissen, ich glaube das tut mir gerade nur noch mehr weh.“ Sie sieht mir in die Augen und ich kann sehen, dass sie Recht hat, der Schmerz ist deutlich zu erkennen.  
„Es tut mir leid!“ Tränen laufen meine Wangen herab. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, oder dich ausschließen. Ich wollte so oft mit dir reden, doch jedes Mal kam Angst in mir hoch. Ich wünschte, ich wäre so mutig und offen wie du.“ Ich sehe sie an.  
„Nein, mir tut es leid, dass ich offensichtlich nicht mehr die Frau bin die stark genug ist, dass du mit einem guten Gefühl zu ihr kommen kannst wenn dich etwas belastet. Ich bin müde und morgen wartet ein anstrengender Tag auf mich. Lass uns ins Bett gehen und morgen sehen wir weiter, was wir mit diesem Chaos machen, okay?“ sie steht ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten auf und geht ins Badezimmer.  
Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Die ganze Schwere unseres Abends wird mir bewusst.  
Ich betrete das Schlafzimmer und sehe das Max bereits im Bett liegt. Mit dem Rücken zu mir in der hintersten Ecke des Bettes. Ich lege mich dazu, überlege ob ich sie berühren oder etwas sagen sollte. Sie seufzt leise, dreht sich um und legt ihre Hand in die Mitte des Bettes. Schweigend ergreife ich sie und mit meiner freien Hand fahre ich sanft die Narben auf meinem Bauch lang.

********************************************************************************  
Das schnurren eines Sportmotors mischt sich mit den leises Klängen von Country Musik. Ich spüre das weiche Leder eines Lenkrads an meinen Finger und Wind lässt meine Haare wehen.  
„Hey Sweetheart!“ grüßt Dad mich vom Beifahrersitz aus.  
Er lächelt mich liebevoll an und seine blauen Augen scheinen direkt in meine Seele hinein schauen zu können. Ich lächel traurig zurück.  
„Hey Daddy, ich habe es diesmal ganz schön verbockt was?“  
„Nein Liebling, aber du hast diesmal lange gebraucht um deinen Fehler einzusehen.“  
Wir schweigen und hören der Musik zu. Ich fahre uns an einer Küstenstraße entlang.  
„Wo fahren wir hin?“ frage ich plötzlich.  
„Wo immer du hin möchtest Schatz. Das kannst nur du entscheiden. Du kannst weiter wegrennen, naja eher fahren“ er lacht sein typisches Lachen was mein Herz hüpfen lässt „oder du drehst um. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir. Aber egal wofür du dich entscheidest, ich werde bei dir sein.“  
„Ich will zu Max! Ich will nur zu ihr.“ schniefe ich.  
„Dann hör auf weg zu laufen und dreh um.“ ich steige auf die Bremse.  
Ich drehe mich zu ihm. Er lächelt mich liebevoll an. Ich nehme in fest in den Arm und er hält mich.  
„Danke Dad!“  
„Schön, dass du endlich bereit dazu bist. Ich liebe dich Schatz!“  
Ich wende das Auto und fahre zurück.  
********************************************************************************

Ich öffne die Augen und höre das Klicken einer Tür. Schnell setze ich mich auf und sehe auf dem Nachttisch einen Brief stehen.

„Guten Morgen Liebling,  
ich muss noch ein paar Sachen organisieren. Ich habe dir die Autoschlüssel und deine Einladung da gelassen. Solltest du aber keine Lust auf die Eröffnung haben, dann ist es okay.  
Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen wo du dich unwohl fühlst.  
Bis später,  
ich liebe dich!“

Ich betrete die Galerie und sehe Max umringt von Menschen. Vic steht in einer Ecke und ich beschließe erst mal zu der Blonden zu gehen.  
„Seit wann macht Max Selfies mit fremden Menschen?“ frage ich und stelle mit Genugtuung fest, dass die Angesprochenen einen kleinen Satz in die Luft macht.  
Zwar sind wir seit langer Zeit Freunde, aber die alte Rivalität zwischen uns macht trotzdem immer mal wieder Spaß. Ich sehe zu ihr, sie hat sie heute die Haare zurück gesteckt, sodass man ihre Narbe quer über dem Gesicht und das fehlende Auge gut sehen kann. Sie funkelt mich böse an.  
„Ach ja, hat Miss Price es auch endlich mal aus dem Bett geschafft? Gott! Und das da“ sie nickt zu Max „ hat sie sich selber zuzuschreiben. Das war eine Bedingung, dass wir gestern auf ihren „Notfall“ reagiert haben. Ich hoffe dieser ganze Aufriss gestern war nicht nur, damit ihr hier drin eine Nummer schieben konntet.“ sie denkt kurz nach und verzieht das Gesicht. „Ehrlich, ich will das gar nicht wissen. Aber was immer du mit ihr getan hast, mach das nie wieder. Sie war gestern so eine Bitch, ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie das kann. Herrje, so hätte ich sie selbst zu Blackwell Zeiten freiwillig auf den Thron gelassen.“   
Statt zu antworten stottere ich hilflos bei den ganzen Gedanken herum die in meinem Kopf umher schwirren.  
„Naja, wie auch immer, das hier ist gut für ihre Kariere und ich habe auch ein schönes Entschuldigungsgeschenk erhalten.“ sie hat ein triumphales Grinsen aufgelegt.  
„So, was denn?“ frage ich neugierig.  
„DAS wirst du sehen wenn es so weit ist.“ sie sieht auf ihre Uhr und gibt einem Techniker ein Signal.  
Die Lichter im Raum gehen aus und Max geht mit dem Mann von gestern Abend zu dem Schild mit dem Galerietitel unter dem ich gestern mit Max stand.  
„Guten Tag meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, liebe Gäste und Besucher und ein herzliches Willkommen an die Beteiligten dieses Projekts. Normalerweise hätte meine Agentin und gute Freundin Victoria Chase es für mich arrangiert, dass ich nicht die Eröffnungsrede halten muss, aber dieses Projekt liegt mir sehr am Herzen und deswegen konnte ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen, dass Sie sich nun mein Gestotter antun müssen.“ ein freundliches Lachen geht durch den Raum bei Maxs Worten.  
„Oh Gott, ich habe ihr gesagt keine Witze!“ grollt Vic leise neben mir.  
„Ich kann selbst im Dunkeln spüren wie Vic gerade mit den Augen rollt. Naja jedenfalls danke ich Ihnen allen von Herzen, dass Sie heute hier sind um diese Ausstellung zu eröffnen. In den kommenden Monaten wird sie durch die USA wandern in der Hoffnung, dass so viele Menschen wie möglich erreicht werden und so viele Einnahmen wir möglich erzielt werden. Alle Einnahmen gehen komplett in einen Fond um verletzte Soldatinnen und Soldaten zu unterstützen. Spenden sind natürlich auch gerne gesehen. Ich selber möchte gerne mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen und werde 10000 Dollar spenden.  
Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass ich ein Teil dieses Projektes sein durfte. Ich konnte mit tollen, starken und faszinierenden Menschen zusammenarbeiten die mir ihre Geschichten erzählt haben und sich vor mich und meine Linse gewagt haben. Ich glaube, die Ergebnisse sprechen für sich. Ich möchte allen Beteiligten für ihre Kooperation danken, für die vielen, inspirierenden Gespräche und den Mut, den diese Menschen mir gemacht haben.   
Oft vergessen wir, dass Kämpfe nicht nur mit dem Körper sondern auch in der Seele stattfinden können und über diese Wunden zu sprechen erfordert viel Mut und Vertrauen. Ich bin dankbar, dass ich euer Vertrauen hatte, ihr seit klasse Leute!“ Max applaudiert in die Richtung einer Gruppe am Rande der Veranstaltung.  
„Ich danke allen Menschen die ihr Leben für meines riskiert haben und riskieren werden. Lasst uns dafür Sorgen, dass sie genug Unterstützung in der Verarbeitung des Erlebten bekommen. Ich danke aber auch meiner Agentin, die ihre ganz eigenen Kämpfe mit mir zu führen hat und ich danke meiner wundervollen Frau, die mir mit ihrer Stärke die Kraft gibt meinen täglichen Lebenskampf zu meistern! Ich liebe dich Schatz! Ich wünsche ALLEN Menschen, dass sie es mit Hilfe von Freunden, Familie oder auch anderen schaffen ihre Narben eines Tages als etwas wundervolles anzusehen. Als ein ´Ja zu ich hatte einen Kampf aber verdammt ich habe gesiegt!´ Als ein Ja zum Leben“ Sie sieht mich durch den Raum an, wie schon den ganzen letzten Teil ihrer Rede und ich spüre eine Gänsehaut.  
„Dann höre ich jetzt Mal auf Sie von der Ausstellung fern zu halten. Die Protagonisten sind gerne bereit Ihnen Fragen zu beantworten. Ich ebenfalls und gegen eine Spende dürfen heute gerne Fotos mit mir zusammen gemacht werden. Ich wünsche Ihnen alle schöne und inspirierende Momente.“ Max salutiert der Gruppe Veteranen zu und verlässt den Lichtkegel.  
Die Saallichter gehen an und Menschen beginnen in die Ausstellung zu strömen. Max steht bei den Veteranen, nimmt jeden nacheinander in den Arm. Ich schaue zu Vic neben mir, die sich schnell eine Träne weg wischt und dann eifrig auf ihrem Tablett herum tippt.  
„Hey Mausi!“ springt ihre Freundin zu ihr.  
„Hey!“ sagt sie zurück und küsst sie.  
„Hallo Chloe!“ grüßt mich Jessie. „Wie geht es William? Ist er auch hier?“ plappert sie wild drauf los. Ich frage mich immer wieder, wie die griesgrämige Victoria mit so einem lebhaften Wirbelwind auskommt, aber sie sieht ihre Freundin sehr glücklich an.  
„Nein, er ist bei meiner Mom in Seattle. Das erste Mal, dass Max und ich so lange von ihm getrennt sind.“ antworte ich ihr mit einer gewissen Schwere in der Stimme.  
„Oh ja, das muss hart für euch sein. Ich gehe mir die Ausstellung anschauen, kommt ihr mit?“ fragt sie mit einem leichten Singsang in der Stimme.  
„Gleich Liebling, ich muss nur noch eine Mail fertig tippen.“ antwortet Vic.  
„Und ich will schauen ob ich irgendwie an meine Frau ran komme.“ ich schaue verzweifelt zu der neuen Menschenmenge die Max umzingelt.  
Jessie winkt und geht schon mal vor.

„Echt jetzt? Mausi?“ grinse ich dreckig.  
„Halt die Klappe Price!“ knurrt Victoria zurück und bekommt aber sofort einen weichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Sie ist fantastisch. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das mit uns so toll harmoniert, aber Gegensätze ziehen sich wohl wirklich an.“ lacht sie und gibt mir einen Klaps auf die Schulter und geht ihrer Freundin hinterher.  
„Ach und sag deiner Frau, dass sie in Zukunft ihre Reden gefälligst selber halten kann“ dreht sich die Blonde noch einmal um.  
Ich widerstehe dem Impuls ihr den Mittelfinger zu zeigen. Ich wühle mich durch die Masse bis ich bei Max bin.  
„Eine tolle Rede Baby!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr.  
„Ich hoffe, dass alle gut zugehört haben.“ sagt sie sanft zurück und dreht sich zu mir um.  
Sie greift meine Hand und führt mich herum, stellt mich den Veteranen vor.  
Ich unterhalte mich mit den Leuten und verstehe, was Max in ihrer Rede meinte. Alle sind so voller Stolz und Lebensfreunde.

Ich streife durch die Ausstellung und bleibe vor einem schwarz weiß Bild einer Frau stehen. Ihr halber linker Arm fehlt und das linke Bein. Sie hat eine riesige Narben an ihre linken Seite und auch die linke Brust ist weg. Ich bewundere das Bild, die Schatten und die Schönheit.  
„Deine Frau ist wirklich einzigartig“ holt mich eine fremde Stimme aus den Gedanken.  
Ich drehe meinen Kopf und sehe, dass die Frau auf dem Foto mich angesprochen hat. Ich spüre wie ich rot werde.  
„Entschuldige bitte, ich war in Gedanken und wollte nicht so starren.“ nuschle ich verlegen.  
„Hey alles gut! Dafür hängt es doch hier, oder? Und ich habe gelernt damit umzugehen.“ ihre Stimme ist leicht und fröhlich.  
Ich weiß nichts darauf zu antworten.  
„Mein Mann hat mich damals aufgefangen als ich zurück kam. Ich dachte, dass er mich nie wieder ansehen wollen würde als ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin und sah, was mit mir passiert ist.“ sagt sie leise, in ihre Stimme schwingt Nostalgie mit und sie starrt ebenfalls auf das Foto.  
„Yeah, das Gefühl kenne ich. Ich meine, Fuck sorry, dass ist so...“ sie legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und unterbricht mich.  
„Hey ist okay. Weißt du, es gibt keine Stufen wenn es um Leiden geht. Und keiner hat mehr Rechte als ein anderer. Ich meine, sieh dich um. Wenn ich manche Bilder hier sehe frage ich mich, wie die Menschen das nur psychisch überstanden haben. Aber wir alle sind Kämpfer und jeder Kampf verdient seinen Respekt.“ sie nimmt ihre Hand von meiner Schulter und lächelt mich an.   
Ihre grünen Augen scheinen mich mit Güte und Verständnis zu überfluten.  
„Weißt du, ich habe mich lange mit meinen Wunden und Narben abgefunden und auch mit den Blicken von anderen Menschen. Aber so wie deine Frau mich eingefangen hat, so wie sich mich sieht und zeigt, dass ist, als ob es endlich in meinem Kopf geklickt hat. Ich bin so dankbar, dass ich Teil dieser Ausstellung sein darf.“  
„Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch so stark wie du!“ flüstere ich leise.  
„Hey Chloe, so wie Max von dir gesprochen hat bist du das. Gott, ich habe schon überlegt, ob es dich wirklich gibt so wie sie geschwärmt hat.“ sie lacht leise auf und ich spüre wieder die Wärme in mir aufsteigen.  
„Tut mir leid, da ist mein Mann, ich gehe mal zu ihm, der arme Kerl ist hier völlig überfordert.“ sie winkt mir zum Abschied und geht zu einem groß gewachsenen Mann der ein perfektes Model abgeben könnte. Beide küssen sich liebevoll und er schaut sie voller Stolz und Liebe an.  
Ich sehe mich um und entdecke Max. Sie unterhält sich mit einem älteren Mann in Uniform. Ich gehe zu den beiden.  
„Oh hey Liebling! Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich habe meine Frau schon den ganzen Abend außen vor gelassen.“ sagt sie entschuldigend zu dem Mann, dieser lächelt uns beide an.  
„Na dann sollten sie das aber schnell wieder gut machen junge Dame! Und danke für Ihren Einsatz!“ und damit dreht er sich um.  
„Was muss man doch gleich tun um ein Foto mit der wundervollen Fotografin zu bekommen?“ frage ich und bekomme ein breites Grinsen zur Antwort.  
„Einmal spenden und dann gehöre ich für ganze 30 Sekunden nur dir!“ neckt mich Max.  
„Du machst das fantastisch Baby, du wirkst so entspannt und als ob es das natürlichste auf der Welt ist dich unter so viele Menschen zu mischen.“ raune ich ihr ins Ohr.  
Kurz flackern ihre Augen verräterisch auf doch dann legt sie wieder ihre professionelle Maske drüber.  
„Hätte ich gewusst, dass das zu einer Fotografikkarriere dazu gehört hätte ich mich dagegen entschieden.“ lacht sie halbherzig.  
„Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen ein Foto mit dir zu machen?“ frage ich scheu.  
Sie lacht, nimmt meine Hand und führt mich zu der Station. Kurz bevor der Auslöser klickt küsst die mich auf die Wange.  
„Meine Damen, darf ich auch noch einmal?“ fragt ein Reporter.  
„Liebling, du musst das nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst!“ flüstert mir Max besorgt ins Ohr.  
„Kein Problem!“ antworte ich und nehme Maxs Hand.  
Sie zieht mich näher zu sich heran und küsst mich sanft auf den Mund. Klick und der Reporter verschwindet.  
„Das war jetzt hoffentlich nicht nur fürs Bild?“ stotterte ich nervös.  
„Nein Dummi, das war, weil ich dich liebe!“ und wieder landen ihre Lippen auf meinen.  
„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“ tönt Vics Stimme in meinem.  
„Sag bloß wir dürfen endlich gehen?“ in Maxs Stimme schwingt Hoffnung.  
„Eine Stunde musst du wohl noch durchhalten Caulfield!“ Vic sieht Max mitleidig an.  
„Ist es okay wenn ich schon mal vorgehe?“ frage ich und Max nickt mir zu.  
„Geh ruhig, wir sprechen später, ja?“ kurz sehe ich wieder die Trauer und den Schmerz von letzter Nacht in ihren Augen.  
Ich schlucke den Kloß in meinem Hals herunter und überreiche Max die Autoschlüssel.

Ich höre das Piepen der Zimmertür und zucke etwas zusammen. Max kommt herein und lässt sich seufzend auf den Sessel fallen. Ich sehe ihr an wie erledigt sie von dem Tag ist und mein schlechtes Gewissen wird größer, weil ich weiß, dass sie wegen mir so wenig Schlaf und so viel Extraarbeit hatte.  
„Hey!“ sage ich und sehe sie an, ich bleibe etwas unschlüssig vor dem Sessel stehen.  
„Hey!“ antwortet Max müde und reibt sich durch das Gesicht.  
„Hast du schon Abendbrot gegessen oder wollen wir was essen gehen? Oder uns was aufs Zimmer bringen lassen?“  
„Ich habe heute genug von fremden Menschen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht würde ich gerne hier auf dem Zimmer essen. Es ist mir auch egal was, such du ruhig was aus.“ Seufzt sie leise.  
Ich nicke und gehe zum Zimmertelefon. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie Max das Zimmer verlässt und Richtung Badezimmer geht. Kurz darauf geht die Dusche an und ich lasse den Kopf etwas sinken. So viel zu meinem glorreichen Plan mit ihr zusammen zu duschen.  
Der Zimmerservice klopft und in dem Moment stellt Max auch das Wasser aus. Ich bereite alles vor und meine Frau kommt zu mir in den Wohnbereich, sie hat sich ihren Schlafanzug angezogen.  
Wir setzen uns und essen schweigend, jede hängt ihren Gedanken nach.

„Max, ich halte das nicht aus.“ sie sieht mich fragend an. „Ich….ich weiß gerade nicht wo wir miteinander stehen. Ob du noch sauer auf mich bist oder nicht. Den einen Moment habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mich am liebsten anschreien und den anderen als ob du mich in den Arm nehmen möchtest. Das ist hella verwirrend.“  
„Ja, ja für mich auch!“ seufzt meine Frau. „Sieh mal ich….ich versuche dich zu verstehen und das ganze hier, aber…ich fühle mich so….ich überlege was ich anders hätte machen müssen um dich besser zu unterstützen und dann denke ich wieder, warum du nicht mit mir sprichst sondern mich einfach so ausschließt. Und dann dieser Abend….wie du mich von dir gestoßen hast, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich alles falsch mache und das du deinen Freiraum brauchst und…ich wollte dich zu nichts drängen und nichts kaputt machen und deswegen habe ich dir diesen Freiraum geben wollen aber ich….Chloe ich vermisse uns so schrecklich.“ Ihre Augen funkeln feucht und wir beide essen schweigend weiter. „Ich dachte, und bin mir immer noch unsicher, dass du mich vielleicht einfach nicht mehr willst.“ Flüstert sie plötzlich erstickt.  
Bevor ich etwas erwidern kann steht sie auf und geht ins Schlafzimmer. Ich höre leises Schluchzen und mache mich auf den Weg zu ihr. Sie liegt im Bett zusammengerollt und weint. Ich lege mich zu ihr und nehme sie von hinten in den Arm.  
„Es tut mir alles so furchtbar Leid! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das jemals wieder gut machen kann. Bitte hör auf zu weinen Max!“ ich ziehe sie noch enger an mich, sodass ich ihre Wärme an meiner Brust spüre. „Natürlich will ich dich noch, wie könnte ich nicht? Ich liebe dich und will mit keinem anderen Menschen auf der Welt zusammen sein.“ Sage ich in ihren Nacken.  
Sie dreht sich in der Umarmung und ihr Gesicht ruht nun an meiner Schulter. Meine Hand wandert zu ihrem Rücken und ich presse sie sanft enger an mich, ich lege mein Bein über sie um ihr noch näher sein zu können.  
„Chloe!“ schluchzt sie und ich spüre wie ihr ganzer Körper anfängt zu zittern.  
„Max, bitte verzeih mir.“ schluchze ich nun ebenfalls.  
Sie sieht zu mir hoch. Ihre blutunterlaufenen, wässrigen Augen treffen meine. Sie legt eine Hand auf meine Wange und wischt die Tränen weg. Sie schiebt ihren Körper etwas höher und ihre Lippen legen sich zögerlich auf meine.  
Ich erwidere den Kuss, leidenschaftlicher und fordernd. Ich sauge an ihrer Unterlippe und lasse anschließend die Spitze meiner Zunge darüber gleiten. Ich halte sie fest an mich gedrückt und lasse meine Küsse an ihrem Hals herab wandern. Max stöhnt leise auf als ich ihr Ohrläppchen erreiche.  
„Chloe warte, bitte!“ sagt sie sanft und ich lasse sofort von ihr ab.  
Ängstlich schaue ich sie an und sie befreit sich aus meiner Umarmung.  
„Ich…ich will nicht, dass du dich irgendwie verpflichtet fühlst oder so was. Ich will nicht, dass du etwas überstürzt wozu du nicht bereit bist.“ sie legt den Kopf schief und sieht mich eindringlich an.  
Ich drücke sie leicht in die Matratze, sodass sie mit dem Rücken drauf liegt und klettere auf sie herauf. Ich beuge mich vor und küsse sie. Ich stecke meine ganze Leidenschaft in den Kuss und spüre, wie sie die Hände hebt, dann aber unsicher wieder sinken lässt. Meine Atmung erhört sich und ich greife nach ihrer Hand und leite sie langsam zu meinem Bauch. Sie hält dabei den Augenkontakt zu mir und ich weiß, dass sie es nur tut um zu lesen, ob es wirklich okay für mich ist. Ihre Hand berührt meine Haut und es fängt an zu kribbeln. Vorsichtig tastend fahren ihre Fingerspitzen über meinen Bauch, fahren die Narben entlang. Ich hocke über ihr, lasse ihre Finger über meine Haut gleiten und schaue ihr in die Augen. Ihre Hand erreicht den Saum meines Shirts.  
„Darf ich?“ fragt sie liebevoll und ich schlucke schwer.  
Max zieht ihre Hand sofort zurück.  
„Es ist okay, wir müssen nichts überstürzen.“ Haucht sie mir lächelnd entgegen.  
Ich richte mich auf, meine Knie ruhen neben ihrer Hüfte und ich pinne ihren Körper mit meinen auf die Matratze. Ich greife mein Shirt und ziehe es hoch, ich werfe es in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Ich spüre Nervosität in mir aufsteigen. Die Augen von Max ruhen auf meinen. Vorsichtig hebt sie eine Hand, doch statt nach meinem Bauch zu greifen nimmt sie meine Hand und zieht mich näher zu sich heran ohne den Augenkontakt abzubrechen. Ich lasse mich von ihr führen und bin wieder über sie gebeugt, sie küsst mich und ihre Zunge bittet um Einlass. Ich öffne meine Lippen für sie und sofort umkreisen sich unsere Zungen. Ihre Hände legt sie auf meinen Rücken und lässt sie dort auf und ab wandern. Ich kann mich immer mehr innerlich fallen lassen genieße die Intimität mit Max.  
Die Hände meiner Frau umschließen mein Gesicht. Ich sehe sie an.  
„Wir können jederzeit aufhören, wenn es dir zu viel wird!“ flüstert sie und ich spüre eine Gänsehaut.  
„Yeah, ich weiß!“ antworte ich und bearbeite mit meinen Mund ihren Hals.  
Sie umklammert meine Oberschenkel mit ihren Händen und streicht mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die empfindliche Haut.  
„Können wir tauschen?“ flüstert es heiß an mein Ohr.  
Ich lasse mich seitlich von ihr gleiten und lege mich auf den Rücken. Max krabbelt zwischen meine Beine und beugt sich vor. Ich spüre ihre Lippen auf meinem Steißbein. Sie nimmt meine Hand die nervös zittert in ihre. Ihre Küsse wandern langsam tiefer. Als ihr Mund den Anfang der großen Narbe erreicht ziehe ich scharf die Luft ein. Sie beendet den Kuss abrupt und sieht mich alarmiert an.  
„Es ist…okay!“ sage ich nervös.  
„Wirklich?“ fragte sie noch einmal nach und ich nicke.  
Sie beugt sich wieder nach unten und küsst sich an meiner Narbe entlang. Das tut sie dann auch mit den anderen. Ich merke wie eine Last von mir abfällt und ohne das ich es kontrollieren kann fängt mein gesamter Körper an zu zittern und ich fange an zu Schluchzen.  
Max Gesicht erscheint über meinen.  
„Was ist Liebling?“ fragt sie sanft.  
Impulsiv umfasse ich sie und ziehe sie auf mich herauf. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter. Ich kann nichts sagen, halte sie einfach fest und weine. Es ist, als ob ich die ganzen Ängste und Selbstzweifel der letzten Monate heraus heule. Mein gesamter Körper bebt und Max hält mich sicher in ihren Armen. Irgendwie managen wir es uns aufzusetzen ohne die Umarmung zu lösen. Ich sitze auf Maxs Schoß und halte mich an ihr fest als ob es um Leben und Tod geht. Ihre Hand streicht beruhigend über meine Rücken während die andere an meinem Hinterkopf liegt und mich an sich drückt.  
„Alles gut Chloe, ich bin für dich da! Es ist alles okay!“ säuselt sie beruhigend.  
„Max….“ ist alles was ich hervorbringen kann.  
Sie hält mich weiterhin umklammert und ich fühle mich so sicher und richtig in ihren Armen.  
„Ich war so ein Idiot!“  
„Es ist okay, ich liebe dich trotzdem!“  
Ich umfasse ihr Gesicht und küsse sie.  
„Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst mein Engel!“ flüstert Max atemlos als wir uns voneinander lösen.  
Ich greife nach dem Top von Max und ziehe es ihr aus. Sie öffnet meinen Bh und wirft ihn zu den anderen Sachen auf den Boden. Wir legen uns beide hin. Ohne es miteinander abzusprechen drehen wir uns so, dass Max an meinen Rücken gekuschelt liegt. Sie hat einen Arm um mich gelegt mit dem sie mich an sich heran zieht. Ich spüre ihre nackte Haut an meinem Rücken und meine Finger verbinden sich mit ihren.  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr Max!“ doch ich bekomme nur noch müdes Gemurmel als Antwort und dann fallen auch mir die Augen zu.

\--------------

Ich höre die Dusche und stehe auf. Ich bin noch immer halb nackt in unserem Hotelzimmer, es war also kein Traum. Ich gehe auf Zehenspitzen ins Badezimmer, gerade sehe ich noch wie Max in die Dusche gleitet. Meine restlichen Sachen landen auf dem Badezimmerboden und ich schleiche mich mit in die Dusche. Meine Arme umschließen meine Fotografin die einen Satz macht.  
„Was dagegen, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste!“ grolle ich leise in das Ohr meiner Partnerin.  
„Du darfst bleiben wenn du aufhörst mich zu Tode erschrecken zu wollen!“ knurrt sie mir spielerisch entgegen.  
Sie dreht sich in meinen Armen und sieht mich an und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen wofür sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellt.  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?“ fragt sie zwischen zwei Küssen.  
Ich nicke und umarme sie.  
„Ich habe es vermisst dich zu spüren!“ und schon könnte ich mir auf die Zunge beißen  
Ich erwarte eine bissige Antwort oder einen neuen Streit. Max öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn wieder und nuschelt ein „ich auch“ gegen meine Schulter.  
Ich greife die Duschgelflasche und verreibe mir etwas von dem kühlen Gel auf den Händen bevor ich langsam den Körper meiner Frau einreibe. Max stöhnt immer wieder leise auf.  
„Wow, so sensibel?“ ärgere ich sie und lasse meine Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut ihrer Oberschenkel gleiten während ich vor ihr knie.  
„Yeah, das letzte Mal ist schon ne Weile her!“ antwortet sie mit zittriger Stimme während sie meine Position nutzt um meine Haare einzuseifen.

Wir stehen dicht an dicht in unseren Bademäntel vor dem großen Badezimmerspiegel und putzen uns die Zähne nach der gemeinsamen Dusche. Ich lege meine Hand um die Hüfte meiner Partnerin und sie verlagert ihr Gewicht und lässt sich gegen mich fallen.  
Hand in Hand verlassen wir das Badezimmer.  
„ Wir haben noch zwei Stunden bis wir aus checken müssen. Was möchtest du Frühstücken?“ fragt Max.  
Ich grinse sie an und schubse sie auf das Bett.Meine Hände fahren über den weichen Gürtel ihres Bademantels und ich öffne ihn. Max erschaudert als ich den Mantel von ihrem Körper entferne. Ich knie mich vor das Bett und drücke ihre Beine leicht auseinander.  
„Dich!“ antworte ich auf ihre Frage und lasse meine Zunge zwischen ihre Schamlippen gleiten.  
Meine Hände wandern zu ihren Kniekehlen und ich leite ihre Beine über meine Schultern, damit ich ihr noch näher sein kann.  
Mit einer Hand reibe ich über ihren Kitzler, mal mit mehr und mal mit weniger Druck, während ich mit meiner Zunge immer wieder in sie eindringe und sie in ihr kreisen lasse.  
„Oh fuck!“ stöhnt es aus dem Bett und ich kann aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Max sich im Bettlaken festkrallt. Sie presst meinen Namen zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor während sich ihr Orgasmus immer mehr nährt. Sie drückt mir ihre Hüfte noch etwas fester gegen mein Gesicht und dann spüre ich schon das Zucken ihres Unterkörpers begleitet von einem lauten Stöhnen. Ich lasse meine Zunge weiter in ihr kreisen während sie immer wieder wie wild zuckt.  
Sanft lasse ich Maxs Beine herunter und lege mein Kinn auf ihren Venushügel ab. Ich sehe sie wild grinsend an.  
„Wow, dass ging schnell!“ lache ich.  
„Ja...wie gesagt...es war eine Weile...“ sagt sie außer Atem.  
„Yeah, es... tut mir leid. Aber ich kenne deine Fingerfertigkeit. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du zur Not ein bisschen auch ohne mich klar kommst“ versuche ich mit Dirtytalk mein schlechtes Gewissen zu überspielen.  
Max Kopf wird tief rot.  
„Awww klein Maxi wird noch immer rot wenn wir über Selbstbefriedigung reden? Nach all den Videochats wenn du unterwegs bist und wir....“ ich unterbreche mich selber, wackel mit den Augenbrauen und lasse meine Hände über ihre Beine gleiten.  
„Ich...nein...ich....hab nicht“ stottert Max unter ihrem Arm hervor den sie über ihr Gesicht gelegt hat.  
Langsam wird mir die Bedeutung ihres Stotterns bewusst und ich stehe auf, setze mich neben sie aufs Bett und schaue zu ihr. Ich nehme langsam den Arm von ihrem Gesicht um sie anzusehen.  
„Was heißt du hast nicht?“ frage ich besorgt.  
„Es kam mir, irgendwie, falsch vor. Ich meine, wenn ich unterwegs bin und wir es gemeinsam machen, das ist was anderes und ich dachte, dass du einfach nicht willst und...ich weiß auch nicht, ich hatte das Gefühl, irgendwie solidarisch sein zu wollen....wenn ich es so laut ausspreche komme ich mir echt albern vor...aber, yeah, der Gedanke es mir selber zu machen fühlte sich nicht richtig an.“ sie schaut zur Decke.  
„Max, scheiße, ich....“ doch da versagt meine Stimme und ich fange an zu schluchzen. „Ich bin so ein Arschloch!“ ich will aufspringen doch eine Hand umschließt mein Handgelenk.  
„Bitte, lauf jetzt nicht weg!“ fleht mich meine Frau an und der Blick in ihren Augen ist so herzerweichend.  
Sie zieht mich auf ihren Schoß sodass ich in ihr Gesicht sehen kann. Ich lege meine Stirn auf ihre.  
„Es tut mir so leid Max!“ flüstere ich mit zittriger Stimme.  
„Ich hab dich so vermisst! Ich hatte solche Angst dich zu verlieren. Erst bei Williams Geburt und dann in den Monaten danach. Aber du bist wieder bei mir, oder?“ ich sehe die Angst in ihren blauen Augen und die Hoffnung.  
„Yeah Baby, ich bin wieder da!“ antworte ich ihr. „Und ich will auch nicht mehr weglaufen“ ergänze ich.  
„Du bist noch immer die wunderschönste Frau für mich auf der Welt.“ säuselt Max in meine Schulter und ich spüre sofort die Selbstzweifel wieder in mir.  
„Darf ich es dir zeigen?“ fragt sie, ihr Blick entschlossen.  
„Wie?“ ich muss hart schlucken.  
„Lass mich dich fotografieren. Ich würde gerne versuchen dir zu zeigen wie du durch meine Augen aussiehst.“ ihre Augen fordern mich heraus.  
Ich fange leicht an zu zittern. Max legt eine Hand auf meine Wange und ihr Blick ruht nun warm und voller Liebe auf mir. Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt aber ich schaffe es zu nicken. Ihre Lippen treffen meine und ich entspanne mich etwas.  
„Wir können jederzeit aufhören!“ flüstert sie, ihr warmer Atem trifft auf meine Lippen.  
„Okay!“ sage ich und weiß, dass ich das durchziehen werde, für Max und für mich.  
Wieder legt sie ihre Lippen auf meine, fordernder. Schnell finden unsere Münder ihren Rhythmus. Langsam und bedächtig öffnet Max meinen Bademantel und lässt ihre Hände hinein gleiten. Sie streift über meine Rippen und ihre Daumen umkreisen meine aufgestellten Brustwarzen. Ich muss aufstöhnen und spüren wie sie in unseren Kuss hinein lächelt bevor sie ihren Mund von meinen weg zieht. Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und genieße ihre Berührungen. Der Bademantel gleitet von meinen Schultern und eine von Maxs Händen wandert über meinen Bauch zwischen meine Beine. Automatisch bewege ich mich ihrer Hand entgegen.  
Sie lässt einen Finger über meinen Eingang gleiten.  
„Hmmmm du bist so feucht“ und die Erregung in der Stimme meiner Frau turnt mich nur noch mehr an.  
Ich lege meine Arme um ihren Nacken, sehe zu ihr und bewege mich auf ihrem Schoß in der Hoffnung sie dazu bewegen endlich in mich einzudringen.  
„Max bitte“ flehe ich sie an.  
„Steh auf!“ grinst sie mich an.  
Meine Gedanken kreisen um sich selber. Ich will sie endlich in mir spüren aber auch den Kontakt zu ihr nicht verlieren. Ich beiße auf meine Unterlippe. Max lässt ihre Hand wieder hoch wandern und legt sie auf meine Hüfte ab. Ihr Mund wandert zu der Seite meines Kopfes.  
„Bitte!“ haucht sie und ich spüre eine Gänsehaut als ihre Zähne über mein Ohrläppchen fahren.  
Mit aller Kraft die mein zitternder Körper aufbringen kann stehe ich auf und Max gleitet unter mir hervor.  
„Leg dich aufs Bett!“ sagt sie ernst, ihr Blick unterbricht nicht eine Sekunde den Kontakt.  
Sobald ich liege ist sie wieder über mir. Ihre Lippen ziehen eine Spur der Liebe über meinen Bauch. Sie gleitet immer tiefer mit ihrem Mund.  
„Bitte Max...“flehe ich noch einmal.  
Sie grinst in ihre Küsse hinein und lässt endlich einen Finger in mich gleiten.  
„Ohhhh jaaaaa“ lasse ich mich gehen.  
Schon nimmt Max einen zweiten Finger dazu. Ihre Lippen bahnen sich weiter eine Weg über meinen Bauch. Sie kommt bei der großen Narbe an doch mein Kopf ist zu sehr von dem Gefühl ihrer Finger in mir überwältigt um Selbstzweifel aufkommen zu lassen. Sie erhöht die Intensität ihrer Bewegungen. Max nimmt vorsichtig einen dritten Finger dazu und hält kurz inne.  
„Nicht aufhören....bitte nicht....“ wimmere ich.  
Max bewegt sich weiter und ich spüre die Erlösung näher kommen.  
„Komm für mich Chloe!“ raunt Max gegen meinen Bauch.  
Und mehr brauche ich nicht. Ich bäume mich ihr entgegen und sie versucht, dass ich meinen Orgasmus so lange wie möglich halte. Sie zieht sich aus mir zurück und ich sacke schwer atmen auf dem Bett zusammen. Am Rande bekomme ich mit das Max das Bett verlässt. Dann höre ich das Klicken.  
Nach ein paar Minuten und gefühlt hundert Bildern flüstert sie mir ein paar Anordnungen entgegen und ich versuche es so gut es geht zu befolgen. Langsam wird die Welt um mich herum wieder klar.  
„Machst du das mit all deinen Models?“  
„Nein, nur mit den heißen!“ antwortet sie frech.  
Ich werfe sie mit einem Kissen ab, sie legt die Kamera weg und schmeißt sich zu mir aufs Bett.  
Ihr Mund nimmt wild meinen in Beschlag.  
„Ich liebe dich über alles auf der Welt Chloe Elizabeth Price!“ raunt Max mir entgegen.  
„Ich glaube wir müssen noch mal duschen bevor wir das Zimmer räumen müssen.“  
„Runde zwei davor oder dabei?“ Max sieht mich lasziv an und ihre Sommersprossen scheinen zu funkeln.  
„Sowohl als auch!“ antworte ich und rolle mich auf sie.

\--------------------------

Ich schließe den Laptop und stehe auf. Strecke mich lange und ausgiebig und lausche dem wütenden Gemurmel von Max.  
Ich gehe zu ihr und umarme sie von hinten, lege meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.  
„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du mich darauf festnageln willst!“ grollt sie frustriert ins Telefon.  
In einer fließenden Bewegung nehme ich ihr das Telefon ab.  
„Also Vicky, wenn jemand meine Frau irgendwo festnageln darf, dann bin ich das.“  
Max versucht mir das Telefon wieder abzunehmen, doch ich schaffe es sie mit meinen deutlich längeren Armen auf Abstand zu halten.  
„Dann soll sie verdammt noch mal damit aufhören mich ficken zu wollen!“ grollt eine saure Victoria mir ins Ohr.  
Ich kichere amüsiert und schalte das Telefon auf laut.  
„Chloe, dass ist nicht lustig, gib mir das Telefon zurück!“ knurrt Max.  
„Wenn du nicht meine Frau wärst würde ich ja sagen, dass ihr beide dringend Sex haben solltet um die Stimmung mal wieder zu entspannen, was ist denn schon wieder los bei euch beiden Streithennen?“ Max funkelt mich bei meinen Worten böse an.  
„Deine Frau hat mir versprochen, dass wenn sich ein Interview ankündigt sie das machen wird und nun will sie sich winden.“ sagt die Frau am anderen Ende des Telefons ernst.  
„Wann hat sie dir denn so was versprochen? War sie betrunken? Dann zählt das nämlich nicht!“ lache ich in den Hörer und Max boxt mich hart gegen den Arm.  
„Kannst du doch noch daran erinnern, dass ich von einem Entschuldigungsgeschenk gesprochen habe wegen eurer Aktion in Miami?“ sagt Maxs Agentin voller Triumph in der Stimme.  
Ich sehe Max entsetzt an und ihr Blick fleht mich an. Ich halte das Telefon zu.  
„Max...ich....es tut mir leid. Aber wenn du es versprochen hast...was hältst du davon, wenn ich dabei bin?“ Ich lächel sie aufmunternd an.  
„Gott, ich hasse euch alle!“ grummelt sie.  
„Vic, unter einer Bedingung, ich bin mit dabei.“ sage ich geknickt ins Telefon.  
Ich höre Victoria am anderen Ende kichern.  
„Okay fein, au revoir ihr zwei!“ und sie legt auf.  
„Bitch!“ flüstere ich und gehe zu Max.  
Sie schubst mich weg und schmollt. Ich lege meine Arme um sie.  
„Baby, sei nicht sauer auf mich, bitte!“ ich küsse sanft ihren Nacken.  
Sie kichert und versucht es sofort zu unterbinden. Mein Mund wandert zu ihrem Ohr.  
„Bitte, bitte!“ flüstere ich und ziehe ihr Ohrläppchen sanft zwischen meine Zähne.  
„Du bist unmöglich!“ grollt sie, dreht sich um und küsst mich. „Und sie wollte dich eh dabei haben!“ schiebt sie hinterher und lässt mich perplex in der Küche stehen.

\---------------------------

********************************************************************************  
Ich sehe mich um und erkenne die Dunkelkammer. Max sitzt auf einem Stuhl, ihre Arme und Beine sind festgetapt. Ihr Blick wandert unfokussiert im Raum umher. Ich will zu ihr doch kann mich nicht bewegen.  
„Chloe?“ flüstert sie.  
Der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme, die deutliche Anzeichen, dass sie nicht Herr ihrer Sinne ist und ihr Zustand jagen mir Eisschauer über den Rücken.  
„Deine kleine Punker Schlampe? Die habe ich bei ihrer geliebten Rachel begraben, jetzt können die beiden im Himmel weiter ficken!“ grollt eine männliche Stimme hinter mir. Ich sehe aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich ein Mann nähert. Ich erkenne Mister Jefferson mit seiner Kamera in der Hand die er auf Max richtet.  
„Nein...nein....nein...“ wimmert Max und der Bastard drückt manisch grinsend auf den Auslöser.  
„Max, mir geht es gut, ich bin hier!“ sage ich doch kann meine eigene Stimme nicht hören.  
Ein blauer Schmetterling setzt sich auf die Kamera und ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein.  
„Nein, dass kann nicht passieren, dass ist die Vergangenheit!“ brülle ich mit aller Kraft, doch wieder kommt kein Geräusch aus meinem Mund.  
„Oh doch Maxine, du hast gesehen wie die Kugel ihren Schädel zerspalten hat. Aber was sollte ich tun? Sie hat eine Waffe auf mich gerichtet!“ lacht der Mistkerl dreckig.  
Ich sehe wie der Körper von Max schlaff wird als ob sämtliches Leben daraus verschwindet. Ihre Augen blicken teilnahmslos zu Boden. Jefferson legt seine Kamera ab und geht zu ihr. Fasst ihr unters Kinn und zieht ihr Gesicht nach oben. Er küsst sie auf die Lippen, doch Max wehrt sich nicht mehr, sämtlicher Wille hat sie verlassen und ich spüre wie bei dem Anblick meine Seele zerbricht.  
Er zieht eine Pistole aus seiner Hose und richtet sie auf Max.  
„Ich fürchte, ich bin fertig mit dir Max, aber danke, du warst das Highlight meiner bisherigen Karriere.“  
********************************************************************************

„Scheiße!“ ich wache schweißgebadet auf und in meinen Augen sind Tränen.   
Ich blicke mich um doch die zweite Betthälfte ist leer. Ich springe aus dem Bett und laufe durch das Haus, doch nirgendwo ist ein Zeichen von Max. Ich nehme panisch das Telefon und wähle ihre Nummer. Nach dem zweiten Klingeln hebt sie ab.  
„Hey Liebling, was ist los? Ich bin am fahren“ grüßt sie mich fröhlich.  
Ich fange an zu schluchzen. Ich bin so erleichtert ihre Stimme so fröhlich zu hören. Ich höre Geräusche kann mich aber nicht fangen. Ich lasse mich zu Boden sinken und versuche die Angst zu vertreiben.  
„Fuck was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?“ murmelt Victoria.  
„Halt die Klappe Vic!“ Max klingt gereizt. „Liebling, was ist passiert? Hey Chloe, hör auf meine Stimme, es ist alles gut. Atme tief ein und aus.“ ich höre wie die Autotür die zuschlägt. „Es ist alles gut, atme ruhig.“ ich versuche ihren Anweisungen zu folgen.  
„Ich...entschuldige, ich hatte einen Albtraum und konnte dich nicht finden und...“ zittere ich.  
„Ein Schmetterlingstraum?“ fragt Max ruhig.  
„Yeah! Wo bist du?“ ich merke erst jetzt, dass ich überhaupt nicht weiß welcher Tag oder wie spät es ist.  
„Ich habe gerade William zu Joyce gebracht und bin jetzt mit Vic auf dem Weg zu dir. Wir haben heute das Interview.“ brieft sie mich kurz.  
„Ach fuck ja, ich...es tut mir leid. Das hat mich...total aus der Bahn geworfen.“ich spüre Scham in mir aufkommen.  
„Kein Problem, entspann dich, nimm ein Bad oder so. Wir sind in 45 Minuten da. Und egal was, wir kriegen das hin, okay? Ich liebe dich und fahre jetzt weiter damit ich gleich bei dir bin“ und dann legt sie auf.

„Also Miss Caulfield...“  
„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Max!“ unterbricht sie die rothaarige Frau.  
Sie tauscht einen nervösen Blick mit Victoria. Sie sitzt mit ihrem Tablett auf der Couch und schaut genervt. Sie hat uns vorab versucht auf das Interview vorzubereiten, doch ich kann Maxs Nervosität genau spüren. Die Frau die das Interview führt lässt meine Alarmglocken schrillen, sie hat etwas raubtierhaftes an sich. Als ob sie nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit wartet sich auf uns zu stürzen. Ein Rekorder läuft, damit sie das Interview nachher abtippen kann.  
„Natürlich Max!“ säuselt die Frau und schaut mich herausfordernd an.  
„Ähm, ich bitte auch nur Chloe!“ stottere ich.  
„Okay, dann könnt ihr mich ruhig Gwen nennen. Also wenn wir mit den Formalitäten durch sind können wir anfangen ja?“ grüne Augen durchbohren Max und sie nickt.  
„Erst einmal herzlichen Glückwunsch, das eine so junge Fotografin zum zweiten Mal die World press Photo Auszeichnung gewinnt ist ja ungewöhnlich, wie auch deine ganze Karriere.“  
Ich folge dem Interview nur halbherzig, bringe mich und hier und da ein oder beantworte Fragen die an mich gerichtet sind. Die Fragen sind alle harmlos und richten beruhen hauptsächlich auf Maxs Tagesgeschäft. Es wird nicht, wie erwartet, unser Privatleben breit getreten und ich entspanne mich mehr und mehr.  
„Also Max, bevor du in Chicago studiert hast warst du an der berühmten Blackwell?“ die Stimme von Gwen hat eine gefährliche Süße angenommen.  
Die Alarmglocken in meinen Kopf schrillen wieder. Max rutscht etwas nervös auf der Couch hin und her.  
„Dort hat dich dann auch Mark Jefferson unterrichtet?“ Max wird blass und seufzt ein leises ja.  
Ich sehe hilfesuchend zu Vic die skeptisch zu Gwen schaut.  
„Wusstest du, dass auch Mark in Chicago studiert hat, an der gleichen Uni wie du. Und ihr beide seid für eure einzigartigen Porträtaufnahmen bekannt. Hast du in Mark ein Vorbild für deine Arbeit gefunden?“ beendet die Frau ihren Gedanken.  
Bevor irgendjemand im Raum auf die Frage reagieren kann merke ich, wie in mir etwas passiert. Ich habe die Bilder aus meinem Traum vor Augen.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen Max das zu fragen? Nach allem was dieser kranke Bastard Max und Rachel und all den anderen Frauen in seinem verfluchten Bunker angetan hat. Als ob sie irgendwas mit diesem Schwein gemein hat der sie so gequält hat.“ schreie ich.  
Ich bin aufgesprungen. Meine Hände haben sich zu Fäusten geballt und mein Kopf ist heiß. Ich spüre plötzlich wie alle Blicke auf mir ruhen und da realisiere ich, was ich da getan habe.  
„FUCK!“ bringe ich hervor und stürme aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Der Sand knirscht unter Schritten. Ich hebe meinen Kopf nicht hoch, ich warte einfach was passiert. Jemand lässt sich neben mir in den Sand fallen. Ich spüre ein Schubser gegen meine Schulter.  
„Hey!“ sagt Max mit dem Gesicht zum Meer.  
„Ich habe es versaut, oder?“ schluchze ich in meine Knie.  
„Ein bisschen“ Max klingt geknickt.  
„Hasst du mich jetzt?“ meine Stimme zittert vor Angst.  
„Quatsch Dummkopf. Sie hat ja eine Reaktion provoziert. Schade, dass du ihr dummes Gesicht nicht mehr gesehen hast. Aber ja, nun ja.“ sie legt einen Arm über meine Schultern.  
„Konntest du dich raus reden?“ ein Hoffnungsschimmer entsteht in meinem Kopf.  
„Nope, ich habe ihr alles erzählt. Also alles was ich ohne den ganzen Zeitreisekram erzählen konnte. Ich...ähm...wir....ich habe mit ihr vereinbart, dass der Artikel noch mindestens eine Woche ruhen bleibt. Ich möchte, dass wir mit deiner Mom und auch Kate reden. Sie sollen das nicht aus einer Zeitung erfahren.“  
„Es tut mir so leid!“ ich lasse mich in Maxs Arme fallen.  
„Hey, es gibt schlimmeres. Du weißt, dass wir David als den Helden darstellen müssen. Kommst du damit klar?“ fragt sie sanft und ich nicke.  
„Okay, ich habe Kate gebeten heute Abend zu Joyce zu kommen und auch Victoria, die hat die Geschichte nämlich noch nicht ganz gehört.“ sie streicht mir über den Kopf. „Aber warum,...ich meine, deine Reaktion war heftig...“ sie lässt den Satz unausgesprochen.  
„Ich habe von dir geträumt, wie ihr beide da unten ward, wie er dich völlig gebrochen und dann erschossen hat. Und dann war da dieser verdammte Schmetterling und als sie seinen Namen gesagt hat da war es....so wie früher als ich die Kontrolle über mich verloren habe und meine Wut das einzige ist was mich lenkt.“ ich spüre wie mir kalt wird bei dem Gedanken.  
„Shhht alles gut! Hey, ich liebe dich, okay? Aber bitte lass mich die Geschichte heute Abend erzähle, ja? Und alles andere werden wir sehen.“ sie sieht mich an.  
„Scheiße, ich habe dich nicht verdient.“  
„Doch hast du, komm her!“ fordert sie mich auf und ich lasse mich in ihre Umarmung fallen.

Ich sitze neben Max auf der Couch und halte ihre Hand. Um uns herum sitzen Kate und Mom und Victoria und lauschen ihrer Geschichte. Ich spüre die Nervosität von Max beim erzählen. Sie ist so nah an der Wirklichkeit wie es nur geht.  
„Und dann kam David dazu und hat mich befreit, sodass Jefferson festgenommen werden konnte.“ beendet Max ihre Geschichte.  
„Jesus Christus!“ kommt es von Kate die als erste ihre Worte wiederfindet.  
Victoria laufen Tränen das Gesicht herab und sie sieht noch blasser aus als sonst. Mom schaut uns beide mit einem blanken Gesichtsausdruck an.  
„Aber...aber...er hat nie...“ stottert sie los, sichtlich um Fassung bemüht.  
„Yeah ich....ich habe ihn darum gebeten. Wir haben auch alle Fotos von mir gelöscht. Chloe hat mich weg gefahren bevor die Polizei kam.“  
„David war ein verdammter Held!“ murmel ich in den Raum hinein.  
„Ich...brauche einen Moment!“ sagt Mom und verlässt das Wohnzimmer.  
Kate steht auf und kommt auf Max zu. Automatisch steht sie auf und lässt sich umarmen. Vic kommt dazu ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ich will den dreien ihren Moment geben und den Raum verlassen.  
„Bitte bleib!“ Max Stimme klingt als ob sie den Tränen nahe ist.  
Ich bleibe stehen und sehe die einladende Geste der drei und stelle mich dazu um alle in meine Arme zu schließen. Mom kommt zurück und ich stürme auf sie zu, umarme sie.  
„Mom ich, es tut mir so fucking leid, ich hätte....“  
„Nein Liebling, das hatten wir schon. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr das alles erleben musstet. Das du Rachel so finden musstet und du Max, ich kann mir das alles gar nicht ausmalen.“seufzt Mom in meine Schulter.  
„Max, wieso hast du nie was erzählt, ich meine, nach all den Jahren?“ Victoria seufzt schwer.  
„Ich komme mir nach wie vor so blöd vor, dass ich in seine Falle getappt bin und David und mich so in Gefahr gebracht habe. Und ihr habt alle selber genug durchgemacht.“ antwortet Max geknickt.  
„Du hättest das nicht so alleine durchmachen müssen!“ sagt nun Kate.  
„Chloe war für mich da und ist es bis heute.“ Max blickt mich liebevoll an. „Ich schätze, ich wollte es erst komplett hinter mich bringen bevor ich drüber rede.“ sie kratzt sich am Hinterkopf.  
„Yeah, sorry, ich hätte nicht so ausrasten dürfen bei dem Interview!“ sage ich schuldbewusst.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du mit uns gesprochen hast!“ sagt Kate.  
„Und das Chloe dich unterstützt“ schiebt Vic hinterher.  
Wir reden noch weiter, nicht nur über Jefferson, auch übe Blackwell und Arcadia Bay und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, können wir uns auch an schöne Zeiten gemeinsam erinnern.


	29. Es tut mir leid

„Und nun meine Damen und Herren möchte ich Ihnen meinen heutigen Gast vorstellen. Sie hat in den letzten Jahren die Fotografieszene aufgewirbelt, ist zweifache Gewinnerin der Word Press Photo Auszeichnung und wie sich nun zeigte ein weiteres Opfer von Mark Jefferson. Ich möchte ganz herzlich Max Caulfield begrüßen. Hallo Max!“ sagt die sanfte Stimme des Moderators.  
Ich spüre die schweren Kopfhörer auf meinen Ohren und mein Hals fühlt sich trocken an. Ich räuspere mich.   
„Hi Kevin und alle da draußen!“ ich sehe erwartungsvoll zu meinem Gegenüber. „Oh äh, danke, dass ich heute hier in deiner Sendung sein darf.“ “Wow Max, dass war ja fast sogar überzeugend“ denke ich mir und muss wieder schwer schlucken.   
„Es ist mir eine Ehre dich hier zu haben. Du tust dich mit Interviews ja eher schwer, oder?“ fragt er mit einem herausfordernden Blinken in den Augen.  
Ich lache nervös.  
„Naja, was soll ich sagen? Ich bin schon immer lieber im Hintergrund gewesen, am liebsten hinter meiner Linse. Aber ja, nach allem was in den letzten Wochen für ein Wirbel entstanden ist dachte ich mir, dass es Zeit ist mich auch zu zeigen und den Fragen zu stellen.“ spule ich die einstudierte Antwort ab.  
„Wenn du von den letzten Wochen sprichst...Jahrelang hast du deine Rolle in den Grausamkeiten von Mark für dich behalten, warum plötzlich dein Auftritt in der Öffentlichkeit?“ bei der Frage schaue ich kurz durch die Studioscheibe und sehe Chloe und Victoria davor sitzen.  
„Das war mehr oder weniger ein Unfall. Ich hatte gerade mein erstes Zeitungsinterview gegeben, das war kurz nachdem ich zum zweiten Mal gewonnen habe. Das Interview lief gut, bis wir plötzlich auf Jefferson zu sprechen gekommen sind. Die Fragen waren etwas, schwierig für mich und da hat meine Frau sich plötzlich eingeklinkt, versprochen und die Katze war aus dem Sack. Da war für mich klar, ich könnte lügen oder die Geschichte erzählen. Da ich eine furchtbar schlechte Lügnerin bin habe ich mich dazu entschieden die Geschichte zu erzählen.“  
„Also wolltest du es eigentlich gar nicht?“ hakt der junge Mann mir gegenüber nach.   
„Verdammt nein! Oh entschuldige, das ist eine live Übertragung, da sollte ich wohl nicht fluchen. Ich entschuldige mich bei allen Zuhörern.“ ich spüre wie ich rot werde.  
Kevin lacht herzlich.   
„Wie ging es danach weiter? Dein Leben hat sich dann ja ganz schön gewandelt.“  
„Ja, meine Frau und ich haben uns noch am gleichen Abend auf den Weg gemacht um es unseren Freunden und unserer Familie zu erzählen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie es aus der Zeitung erfahren und...“  
„Moment mal, niemand wusste etwas davon“  
„Nein, außer Chloe die mit an meiner Rettung beteiligt war und meine Therapeuten, gab es bis dato keinen, der die Geschichte kannte.“  
„Wow Max, das ist Wahnsinn. Wie viel Aufarbeitung hat es dich gekostet darüber sprechen zu können?“   
„Naja, ich bin nach wie vor in Therapie. Nicht nur deswegen, aber noch immer jagt er mich in meinen Albträumen. Und ich bin froh, dass meine wundervolle Frau mich nach wie vor unterstützt, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sonst überlebt hätte.“ ich sehe sie an und forme mit meinen Lippen ein ´Ich liebe dich´zu ihr.  
„Kannst du uns kurz deine Geschichte mit Jefferson erzählen?“ er schaut mir tief in die Augen.   
Natürlich war es vorab so abgesprochen, aber die Frage noch mal live zu hören und antworten zu müssen lässt meinen Hals austrocknen.   
„Yeah, dafür bin ich ja hier!“ lache ich nervös.   
Ich erzähle von meiner Zeit in Blackwell, meine Schwärmerei für Jefferson, aber auch über Kate, die Dunkelkammer, die Naturkatastrophen, Rachel und meinen Suizidversuch. Aber auch über die positiven Sachen, wie meiner Hochzeit, meinen Fotoprojekten und meiner Familie.

„Max, unsere Zeit ist leider schon fast um. Ich danke dir für diese tiefen und bewegenden Eindrücke. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir noch stundenlang weitersprechen könnten. Möchtest du noch etwas an unsere Zuhörer da draußen los werden?“  
„Ja, ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen und die Leute ermutigen sich über meine Stiftung zu informieren. Die Caulfield Stiftung, es wäre schön, wenn es den einen oder die andere gibt die uns unterstützen wollen. Kevin, ich danke dir für das Interview.“   
„Aber gerne doch Max! Und nun geht es weiter....“ ich nehme meine Kopfhörer ab und atme schwer aus. Ich bekomme ein Signal und stürme aus dem Studio.   
Chloe nimmt mich in den Arm.   
„Das hast du klasse gemacht Mad Max!“  
„Nicht schlecht!“ kommentiert Vic neben ihr.   
„Wow, dass ihr beide euch noch mal einig sein werdet. Ich rufe mal in der Hölle an und frage ob sie zugefroren ist.“ ich strecke meine Zunge heraus.   
„WOW.....das war....gut, dass du dir so was geklemmt hast. Ich fasse es manchmal nicht, dass ich dich wirklich auf die Öffentlichkeit los lasse, ich bin eine miserable Agentin!“ stöhnt Vic Augen rollend.   
„Nein, du bist fantastisch.“ entgegne ich ihr.  
„So ihr zwei, gehen wir was futtern?“ mischt Chloe sich ein.   
„Hey Max!“ ruft Kevin als wir gerade zur Tür heraus wollen. „ich danke dir wirklich von Herzen. Ich hoffe, dass meine Fragen nicht irgendwie unangenehm waren oder so!“ der eben noch selbstbewusst wirkende Mann steht nun nervös vor mir.   
„Nein alles gut, es war wirklich toll! Danke!“ ich schüttel ihm die Hand.   
„Können wir....vielleicht... ein Foto machen?“ fragt er schüchtern und ich nicke.

Wir stehen vor der Tür zum Ausgang des Radiosenders und hören von draußen Stimmen. Ich drücke die Tür auf und sehe eine Menge von ungefähr 50 Leuten. Sie halten Protestschilder hoch und rufen Sätze wie „Gott hasst euch!“ und „Homosexualität ist eine Sünde!“  
Ich spüre wie ein Zittern durch meinen Körper geht. Seit meine Geschichte öffentlich wurde und ich im Fokus der Gesellschaft stehe bin ich immer mal wieder solchen Situationen ausgesetzt. Seien es Briefe oder kleinere Proteste. Chloe nimmt meine Hand und sorgt damit dafür, dass ich mich beruhige und sicherer fühle. Wir bahnen uns einen Weg zu unserem Auto.

„Ich verstehe nicht wie Menschen so sein können. Wieso hassen mich einige so?“ frage ich in die unangenehme Stille des Autos hinein.   
„Baby...“versucht Chloe Worte zu finden.   
„Nein ehrlich, letzte Woche habe ich einen Brief bekommen indem mir jemand schrieb, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn Jefferson mich lebendig vergraben hätte.“ ich lasse den Kopf hängen und wehre mich nicht mehr gegen die Tränen.   
Vic legt einen Arm um mich um mich zu trösten. Ich höre wie Chloe deutlich mit den Zähnen knirscht.   
„Entschuldige, ich sollte mir nichts draus machen.“ sage ich entschuldigend.  
„Stimmt!“ antwortet meine Agentin die mir aber immer noch über den Arm streicht.  
„Boah Chase!“ grollt Chloe vom Fahrersitz.  
„Nein! Ich liebe dich und das ist alles was zählt, scheiß drauf was andere denken! Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben und jeder der etwas dagegen hat kann mir nur leid tun.“ entgegne ich nun zuversichtlicher.  
Ich sehe im Rückspiegel den Blick meiner Frau die schaut, ob ich es wirklich so gelassen meine. Ich lächel sie liebevoll an und sie wirkt beruhigt.

\---------------------------

********************************************************************************  
Ein Schlag trifft mich in die Magengrube. Mein Körper will automatisch zusammensacken und meinen Kopf schützen, doch ich kann weder Arme noch Beine bewegen. Sie sind gefesselt an dem mir wohlbekannten Stuhl. Vor mir steht, schwer atmend, Jefferson.   
„Du miese, kleine Lügnerin!“ zischt er und schlägt wieder zu.  
„Ich...“ setze ich an doch wieder trifft mich ein Schlag und lässt alle Luft aus mir entweichen.   
Ich huste und spucke Blut. Es tut alles weh.   
„Du stellst dich in die Öffentlichkeit und erzählst solche Lügengeschichten? Als ob dieser Loser Madsen dich gerettet hätte.“ er spuckt vor Wut beim Sprechen und schlägt wieder zu.  
„Mark....das hatten wir alles schon in den letzten Nächten...ich bin müde von dem Scheiß!“ ich sehe mein Spiegelbild in seiner Brille.   
„ICH WERDE DICH VERNICHTEN!“ schreit er mich an.   
Diesmal schlägt er mir ins Gesicht. Ich spüre wie meine Nase bricht und fange an zu lachen.   
„Du hast keine Macht mehr über mich! Nicht mehr wie früher.“ ich schmecke das Blut in meinem Mund.   
Er geht weg und ich sehe wie er eine Spritze aufzieht.  
Ein Erdbeben lässt den Raum wackeln. Ich grinse!  
********************************************************************************

„Baby wach auf!“ Chloes Stimme ist sanft aber fordernd.   
„Sorry, bin wach!“ nuschle ich müde. „Danke!“ hauche ich hinterher.   
„Immer doch Max! Wir haben noch 3 Stunden, wollen wir weiter schlafen oder willst du es gleich aufschreiben oder erzählen?“ sie klingt so müde wie ich mich fühle.   
„Lass uns schlafen!“ sage ich und kuschel mich an sie.   
Ich bekomme einen Kuss in den Nacken und spüre wie Chloes Arme mich an ihren warmen Körper ziehen. Ich seufze wohlig auf.

Ich öffne die Augen und sehe, dass Chloe noch schläft. Da heute Sonntag ist stehe ich so leise wie möglich auf und schalte den Wecker aus. Ich gehe zu William ins Zimmer und sehe, dass er schon wach ist. Schnell werden die Windeln gewechselt und ich nehme ihn raus.   
„Na mein Engel, was wollen wir heute frühstücken? Haferbrei mit Banane?“ er grinst mich an und ich mache mich ans Werk.  
Wir haben die halbe Schale fertig da kommt Chloe in die Küche und streckt sich.  
„Guten Morgen ihr zwei! Ihr seid ja schon am Frühstücken!“ blaue Augen schauen mich vorwurfsvoll an.   
„Deine Schinkenomelett ist in der Pfanne und der Kaffee ist auch fertig. Ich wollte nur den kleinen Mann fertig machen und dir dann dein Frühstück ans Bett bringen du alter Grummelkopf!“ lache ich. „Deine Mom ist ein Grummelkopf!“ sage ich zu William und er lacht mich an was auch Chloe lächeln lässt.  
„Mmmmmmom!“ brabbelt William.   
Chloe und ich reißen den Mund auf.  
„Prima mein Schatz!“ rufe ich begeistert. Sag Mom!“ ermutige ich ihn um zu schauen ob es zufälliges Gebrabbel war oder nicht.   
„Mmmom!“ jauchzt er und klatscht in die Hände und sieht zu Chloe.   
„Ja die Mom!“ lache ich und gebe ihm ein Kuss auf die Stirn.   
Ich sehe ebenfalls zu Chloe, sie steht wie angewurzelt da und schaut mit Tränen in den Augen zu William.   
„Hey Liebling! Glückwunsch, du bist sein erstes richtiges Wort!“grinse ich sie an.  
Sie kommt zu uns und küsst uns.   
„Hallo Willy!“ sagt sie und er greift ihre Hand.   
„Awwww schau wie wir beide dich lieben!“ ich nehme ihre andere Hand.  
Chloe grinst mich glücklich an und gibt mir einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen. Als wir uns lösen macht William einen Kussmund und nachdem wir gelacht haben bekommt William einen Kuss von seinen beiden Mommis.

\--------------

Wir sitzen alle in unserem Wohnzimmer. Victoria mit Jessi, Kate mit Mike und Joyce hat auch jemanden mitgebracht. Walther ist ein netter, älterer Mann. Selbst Chloe hat ihn von Anfang an akzeptieren können. William ist umringt von Geschenken die er zum Geburtstag bekommen hat.   
„Ich fasse es nicht, dass er schon zwei Jahre alt ist!“ seufzt Joyce verliebt.   
„Oma guck!“ er hält ein Teddybären hoch und strahlt über das ganze Gesicht.  
Kate rutscht unruhig auf der Couch hin und her.   
„Kate, nun spuck es schon aus! Das Gezappel ist ja nicht zum aushalten, was willst du erzählen. “ stöhnt Chloe gespielt genervt.   
Augenblicklich hört sie auf sich zu winden und wird tief rot. Mike legt lachend eine Arm um ihre Schulter.   
„Wir wollen euch etwas sagen....ich bin schwanger.“ sagt Kate zu ihren Knien.   
Ich springe auf und umarme sie heftig.   
„Oh das ist ja fantastisch, herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr zwei“ ich spüre wie Kate erleichtert ausatmet.  
„Vielen Dank, ich bin jetzt im 4 Monat und wir sind total aufgeregt.“ ich gehe in die Küche und hole uns Apfelsaft zum Anstoßen!   
„Wenn ihr ein Babybauchshooting oder so haben wollt sagt Bescheid. Ich habe da Verbindungen zu einer ganz passablen Fotografin.“ lache ich.   
„Hey, wieso hatte ich das nie!“ fragt Chloe empört neben mir.   
„Weil du mich, jedes Mal wenn ich mich mit der Kamera genähert habe, mit etwas abgeworfen hast. Einmal war es sogar eine Gabel. Erinnerst du dich?“ gifte ich zurück und zeige die feine Narbe auf meinem Arm.   
„Ups, ach ja!“ sagt Chloe mit hochrotem Kopf und alle lachen.

Ich stehe im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel und schaue mich an. Ich sehe müde aus. Chloe kommt dazu, stellt sich hinter mich und legt ihren Arm um meine Hüfte.  
„Na Super Max, was beschäftigt dich?“ ihr Spiegelbild sieht mich fragend an.  
„Ich fasse es manchmal nicht, dass ich bald 27 werde. Wenn ich mich im Spiegel ansehe, dann sehe ich noch immer das halbe Kind das damals vor deinen Truck gesprungen ist.“ sage ich und drehe mich zu ihr um.   
„Oh Baby, du bist so viel gewachsen. Du bist so viel mutiger und stärker seit damals. Überlege mal, was wir alles durchgestanden und überlebt haben. Du hast so viel an dir gearbeitet. Du hast mich so oft gerettet. Und du bist nun nicht nur Supermax, sondern auch Supermami!“ Ihre Hände wandern zu meinen Wangen und sie gibt mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.   
„Und hier bist du auch noch gewachsen seitdem!“ säuselt sie in mein Ohr und streicht mir über die Brüste.   
Ich fange an zu kichern und schiebe sie leicht weg. Ich drehe mich wieder zum Spiegel um da legt sie mir von hinten wieder die Hände auf meine Brüste und massiert sie. Meine Brustwarzen stellen sich auf was sie mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen in meinen Nacken quittiert.  
„Und meine Liebe zu dir lässt du auch immer noch wachsen!“ murmelt sie in meinen Nacken und beißt mir leicht in den Hals.   
Ich lasse meinen Kopf etwas zu Seite rollen um ihr mehr Platz zu machen. Ihre Zunge gleitet über die empfindliche Stelle an meinem Hals und ihre Hände bewegen sich fordernd über meinen Körper.  
„Hmmmm, du weißt immer, was du sagen musst um mich wieder aufzumuntern.“ sage ich schwer atmend.   
„Yeah ich war schon immer fantastisch mit meinem Mund!“ lacht sie mir entgegen.  
Ich halte ihre Hand fest die gerade auf den Weg in meine Schlafshorts ist. Sie sieht mich verwirrt über den Spiegel an. Noch einmal drehe ich mich um, beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und mit einem Satz sitze ich neben dem Waschbecken. Meine Beine umklammern Chloes Hüfte und ich ziehe sie zu mir heran. Meine Hände umfassen den Kragen ihres Schlafshirts und ich überwinde mit einem leichten Ruck die letzten Zentimeter zwischen uns. Meine Lippen finden ihre und ich lasse meine Zunge provozierend in ihren Mund gleiten. Wir sehen uns dabei kurz in die Augen, ich lese Leidenschaft und Lust in ihrem Blick und muss triumphierend Grinsen.

„Wowser!“ bringe ich schwer atmend hervor.   
Die Lippen meiner Frau finden meine und ich schmecke mich selber in unserem Kuss.  
„Besser?“ fragt sie dreckig grinsend.  
„Yeah absolut!“ lache ich.  
„Ich habe ja gesagt ich bin fantastisch mit meinem Mund!“ wieder lacht sie dreckig.   
Wir verbinden unsere Finger miteinander und atmen beide schwer.   
„Hey Chloe!“ sage ich schließlich.   
„Oh oh, das klingt ernst.“ Chloe dreht sich auf die Seite und schaut mich an.  
Ich tue es ihr gleich und lasse meine Hand durch ihre dunkelblonden Haare wandern. Ich wickel eine Strähne um meinen Finger und schaue sie an.   
„Ich brauche mal deine Meinung.“ ich schaue sie an und sie hebt eine Augenbraue. „Ich wurde gefragt, ob ich nicht eine Biografie schreiben möchte. Nicht nur über die Dunkelkammer, sondern alles. Vic ist natürlich total begeistert, da könnte viel Geld fließen. Aber....ich weiß nicht....ich würde gerne die Geschichte von uns beiden aufschreiben. Um anderen jungen Menschen den Mut zu geben zu sich und ihren Gefühlen zu stehen und zu zeigen, dass es immer Möglichkeiten und Hilfe gibt und....aber ich weiß nicht...ob das die Menschen überhaupt interessiert.“ ich atme schwer aus.   
Zwei dunkelblaue Augen haben mich während meiner ganzen Argumentation intensiv studiert.  
„Hmmmm, ich meine, durch die Interviews und so ist da eh ein Fokus drauf und wenn du dich damit wohl fühlst, warum nicht. Und ich meine, die Geschichte von uns beiden ist schon hella spannend und süß.“ sie kichert. „Aber ja, ich finde, dass du es tun solltest. Ich meine, deiner Karriere schaden wird es sicher nicht. Und vielleicht weist es auch den einen oder anderen homophoben Neandertaler in die Schranken.“ ich bekomme einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
„Ach Mist, ich hatte gehofft, dass du es mir ausredest anstatt noch mehr pro Argumente zu liefern!“ lache ich.  
Chloe macht eine schnelle Drehung und ist nun über mich gestützt.   
„Tja, Pech!“ und damit küsst sie mich.  
„Und was ist mit William? Wenn er es eines Tages liest?“ kommen mir neue Zweifel.   
„Ich denke wir sollten früher oder später eh ehrlich mit ihm sein, wenn er so weit ist. Schau mal Max, du bist ein Teil der Öffentlichkeit und sofern wir nicht sofort nach Alaska auswandern sehe ich keine Möglichkeit dem zu entgehen und das ist in Ordnung. Willy wird, ebenso wie wir, damit klar kommen.“  
Ich denke angestrengt darüber nach. Chloe legt eine Hand auf meine Wange. Ich seufze und ergebe mich innerlich meinem Schicksal.

\-------------

„Miss Caulfield, es ist mir eine Freude Sie zu unserer heutigen Sendung begrüßen zu dürfen. Vor rund einem Jahr wurde Ihre Geschichte das erste Mal öffentlich, gestern erschien Ihre Biografie. Wie geht es Ihnen mit dem ganzen Wandel?“ fragt mich die brünette, hübsche Moderatorin.  
„Yeah, das alles hat schon einiges verändert, aber bisher kommen meine Familie und ich damit sehr gut zurecht. Mal sehen was noch auf uns zu kommt. Seit ich mehr in der Öffentlichkeit agiere gab es leider nicht nur positive Veränderungen.“  
„Was genau meinen Sie?“ mich trifft ein neugieriger Blick.   
„Nun ja, immer wieder erleben meine Frau und ich Anfeindungen auf offener Straße, oder ich bekomme Briefe. Das ist auch der Grund warum meine Familie heute nicht hier ist. Wir versuchen alle so gut es geht außen vor zu lassen.“ sage ich mit betrübter Stimme.  
Wir sprechen noch mehr über das Buch, meine Fotografie, die homophoben Übergriffe und meine Stiftung. 

„Miss Caulfield, wir näher uns dem Ende der heutigen Sendung. Aber Sie haben ihre Biografie für uns mitgebracht und haben sich bereit erklärt uns ein paar Zeilen darauf vorzulesen.“ sie überreicht mir das Buch mit der markierten Seite.   
Ich schlage die Seite auf und räuspere mich.   
„Ich werde hart zu Boden geschubst, direkt vor einen alten, rostigen Truck. Da kommt mein weißer Ritter in strahlender Rüstung und wirft sich auf meinen Angreifer. Mühsam rappel ich mich hoch und da sitzt sie. Das Mädchen das ich gerade im Badezimmer gerettet habe. Mich trifft der Schlag als ich in der Punkerin meine ehemalige beste Freundin wiedererkenne. Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob die Zeit stehen bleibt. Ich starre in ihre entsetzten, weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen. Das reiche Kind schlägt auf meinen Helden ein und die Beifahrertür öffnet sich quietschend. „Los rein mit dir!“ höre ich die Stimme die ich über 5 Jahre lang so sehr vermisst habe. Ein schneller Blick über meine Schulter und ich sitze im Auto. Wir rasen weg und sitzen einfach schweigend nebeneinander.   
Das ist der Moment auf den ich mich am sehnlichsten gefreut habe und den ich am meisten gefürchtet habe. Ich begegne meiner besten Freundin wieder nach all der Zeit.   
Kennen Sie das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein und irgendwie auch nicht? So ging es mir in Arcadia Bay. Ich war endlich an dem Ort an dem ich die ersten 13 Lebensjahre verbracht habe. Hier gehörte ich hin und doch fühlte es sich falsch an. Bis ich auf die groß gewachsene Frau auf dem Fahrersitz sah. Wie hatte sie sich doch verändert, ihr ganzer rechter Arm war in ein Tattoo gehüllt, die kurzen, blauen Haare, der wütende Gesichtsausdruck. Außer das strahlende Blau ihrer Augen erinnerte nichts mehr an meine Freundin aus Kindheitstagen die ich in ihren schwersten Stunden alleine gelassen hatte und trotzdem wusste ich in dem Moment als ich sie sah:  
Ich bin endlich zu Hause!“ ich schlucke schwer und klappe das Buch zu.   
„Das war wunderschön, vielen Dank!“ mir wird die Hand geschüttelt.  
„Und wir sind raus!“ ertönt die Stimme eines Studiomitarbeiters.   
Ich atme erleichtert aus.   
„Das war fantastisch Leute, das können wir so lassen. Vielen Dank!“

Victoria kommt auf mich zu.   
„Max, das hast du klasse gemacht. Ich muss gestehen ich hatte etwas Sorge bei dem Gedanken dich vor eine Fernsehkamera zu lassen, aber du hast total geglänzt!“ sie umarmt mich.  
„Die Sendung wird nächste Woche Donnerstag ausgestrahlt. Wenn Sie noch die drei Biografien signieren die wir verlosen wollen, dann sind wir hier fertig.“ grinst mich der Produzent an.   
Ich nehme mir einen Stift, unterschreibe und gehe zusammen mit Vic zum Ausgang wo ein Auto auf uns wartet.  
„Max, ich bin wirklich stolz auf deine Entwicklung!“ sagt sie neben mir.  
„Du bist doch nur froh, dass ich kein Reinfall war und du mit mir gut Geld und Anerkennung verdienst.“ versuche ich die Blonde aufzuziehen.  
„Ja das auch! Aber nein ehrlich, ich habe das Buch gelesen und ja. Ich habe mich viel an unsere Zeit in Blackwell erinnert. Ich wusste damals ja nicht, was du schon für ein Paket zu schleppen hattest und....ich glaube, ich habe mich nie richtig bei dir entschuldigt. Also Max, ich als Vic und als ehemalige Königin von Blackwell möchte mich hier offiziell bei dir entschuldigen dafür, dass ich dir dein Leben nur noch schwerer gemacht habe.“ sie hält mir ihre Hand entgegen.  
Ich nehme sie und ziehe sie in eine Umarmung.   
„Ich hab dich lieb Vic und ich habe dir schon vor Jahren verziehen!“ wir lösen uns und ich sehe wie sich eine Träne ihre Wange herab schleicht.  
„Wusstest du, dass er auch einen Ordner für mich angelegt hatte?“ fragt sie nach einigen Minuten der Stille.   
Ich kann nur nicken und greife nach ihrer Hand. Sie drückt sie zurück. Wir bleiben still im Auto sitzen bis wir im Hotel ankommen. Wir lösen unsere Hände voneinander.   
„Ähm, willst du heute Abend mit Chloe und mir essen gehen?“ frage ich Vic um die unangenehme Stimmung zwischen uns etwas zu entspannen.  
„Nein, ich fahre heute noch zurück, morgen muss ich mit Jessi zur Hochzeit ihres Cousins, aber vielen Dank für das Angebot!“ wir stehen vor meinem Zimmer und sie umarmt mich.

\-----------------

********************************************************************************  
Ich rieche Chlor und sehe mich um. Ich stehe in der Schwimmhalle von Blackwell. Zu meinen Füßen liegen Chloes Klamotten. Ich schaue in den Pool und da schwimmt sie. Ihr weißer BH ist durchsichtig und sie schaut mich direkt an.   
„Komm schon, ohne dich ist mir ganz kalt im Wasser!“ sie winkt mich zu sich.  
Ich ziehe mich aus und werfe meine Sachen achtlos zu ihren. Mit einem lauten ´Splash´ lande ich neben ihr im Wasser. Sofort umfassen mich ihre Arme. Sie zieht mich na zu sich heran. Ich spüre ihre harten Brustwarzen durch den dünnen Stoff. Sie küsst mich, lässt ihre Zunge in mich gleiten.  
Wir lösen uns um zu atmen.   
„Das war heiß! Warum haben wir das nicht schon früher gemacht?“ fragt sie mich und ihre blauen Augen funkeln mit dem Wasser um die Wette.   
Ich lege meine Hand in ihren Nacken und ziehe sie zu mich heran da klingelt das Telefon.  
********************************************************************************

„Hä?“ ich schaue mich verwirrt um. Es ist dunkel im Schlafzimmer.   
„Gott Max, mach das es aufhört!“ knurrt Chloe neben mir.  
Ich schnappe mir das Telefon und gehe ran während ich aus dem Zimmer gehe.  
„Ha....“  
„Max? Oh es tut mir leid, ich weiß es ist furchtbar spät...aber....“ dann weint Kate nur noch.   
„Kate? Kate was ist los? Sprich mit mir!“ mein Körper ist in Alarmbereitschaft.   
„Max, erhatmicheinfachverlassen!“ spricht meine Freundin hektisch.   
„Bitte was? Kate ich habe das nicht verstanden. Atme tief ein und aus und dann noch mal langsam bitte.“ versuche ich sie zu beruhigen.  
„Er...Mike...er hat mich verlassen. Er hat gesagt.....es ist ihm alles zu viel, mit Maria und mir. Er ist noch nicht soweit Vater zu sein und....Max, was tue ich denn jetzt?“ ich höre wie sie wieder anfängt zu weinen.   
„Pack ein paar Sachen ein, ich komme euch holen. Ihr kommt erst mal zu uns! Und keine Widerrede, ich bin schon auf dem Weg zum Auto.“

Ich ziehe mir die Schuhe an und spüre plötzlich eine Hand auf meinem Rücken.   
„Max, wo willst du so spät hin?“ fragt mich Chloe verschlafen.   
Ich erkläre ihr alles in Ruhe und merke erst jetzt, dass ich sie erst hätte fragen müssen. Sie schaut mich an als ob sie meine Gedanken lesen kann.   
„Mach dir keinen Kopf, ich bereite alles vor während du fährst, du hast alles richtig gemacht. Bis später Baby, pass gut auf euch auf!“ sie küsst mich und schlurft zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ich hab Maria hingelegt, Wahnsinn, dass ihr Williams altes Babybett noch hattet. Max, wie kann ich euch das jemals danken?“ Kate legt ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab.   
Wir sitzen auf der Terrasse und schauen aufs Meer hinaus. Chloe kommt dazu, legt ihr eine Decke um die Schultern und reicht uns beiden eine Tasse Tee.   
„Morgen Kate!“ sagt sie und schaut uns beide an.   
Sie setzt sich neben Kate, sodass diese zwischen uns eingeklemmt ist.   
„Er ist einfach gegangen. Ich bin wach geworden als er sich aus der Wohnung schleichen wollte. Er....er war sich wohl schon lange unsicher und...“ wieder fängt Kate an zu schluchzen.   
„So ein feiges Arschloch!“ zischt Chloe wütend. „Kate, du und Maria könnt so lange hier bleiben wir ihr wollt.“ sagt sie und legt einen Arm um das Häufchen Elend zwischen uns.   
Wir drei starren schweigend auf das Meer und sehen dem Sonnenaufgang zu.  
„Wie soll ich meiner 2 jährigen Tochter nur erklären, dass ihr Papa nicht mehr zurück kommen wird?“ Kate vergräbt ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Knien.   
Ich blicke Chloe hilflos an doch sie schaut ebenso ratlos.   
„Das werden wir schon noch heraus finden Kate. Und Chloe, William und ich sind für dich da!“bestätige ich ihr noch einmal.

\----------------------------------

Chloe überreicht mir einen Brief und ich öffne ihn. Meine Augen wandern über die Zeilen. Und dann noch mal und dann noch mal. Etwas rüttelt an meiner Schulter und ich sehe hoch. Chloe sieht mich ernst an.   
„Was ist los Max, du machst mir Angst.“ sagt sie besorgt.  
Ich überreiche ihr den Brief.   
„Sehr geehrte Miss Maxine Price,  
wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie für den Pulitzer Preis 2026 gewählt worden sind....“ liest Chloe laut vor und sieht mich an.  
„Wowser!“ flüstere ich und spüre wie sich zwei Arme um mich schließen.   
„Max, das ist....WOW!“ jauchzt Chloe mir ins Ohr.  
Chloe liest noch einmal den Brief. Langsam kommt mein Verstand wieder in meinem Kopf an.   
„Ich muss zusagen und dann müssen wir....kommt ihr mit zur Verleihung....oh ich muss Vic Bescheid geben....sagst du es Joyce....“ meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis.   
Chloe legt ihre Hände auf meine Schultern und zwingt mich sie anzusehen.   
„Ganz ruhig Supermax, atme. Ja wir werden mitkommen. Ruf du in Ruhe da an und bestätige deine Teilnahme. Ich rufe Mom und Vic an, okay?“ sie gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ich nicke.

\--------------------------------

„Und die Gewinnerin in der Kategorie Aktuelle Fotoberichterstattung ist in diesem Jahr Maxine Price bekannt als Max Caulfield. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ ich höre meinen Namen kann mich aber nicht bewegen.  
Ich spüre eine Hand die mich sanft in den Rücken stößt. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte und höre Applaus. Ich nehme den Preis dankend entgegen, lächel in eine Kamera und suche in der Menge Chloe, Joyce und William. William und Joyce winkt mir zu und Chloe wirft mir eine Kussmund zu. Ich spüre wie ich entspanne und lächel.

„Das hast du dir verdient Liebling!“ sagt Joyce und strahlt mich glücklich an.  
„Ich bin so stolz auf dich!“ haucht mir Chloe ins Ohr.   
„Super gemacht Mami!“ sagt William.   
„Ich liebe euch so sehr und ihr seid mein größter Preis.“ sage ich und nehme beide in den Arm.  
„Mom, warum weinst du?“ fragt William und sieht zu Chloe.  
„Weil ich glücklich bin mein Schatz!“ antwortet sie lachend.   
„Okay, wer will das Preisgeld für Eis auf den Kopf hauen?“ frage ich.  
„ICH!“ Schreien Chloe und William unisono.   
Wir lachen und machen uns zusammen Richtung Ausgang nachdem alle Fotos und Interviews fertig sind. Ich halte Chloes Hand und Joyce hat William an ihrer.

\---------------------------------

Ich schaue auf meinen Kalender: 07.10.2028. Ich schüttel den Kopf, ich spüre die Kopfschmerzen vom vielen Grübeln näherkommen.   
„Hey Max, was ist los!“ höre ich Chloe hinter mir und zucke auf.   
„Ich...ähm.....“stottere ich herum.   
„Was hast du dir jetzt wieder in den Kopf gesetzt?“ lacht meine Frau mir entgegen.  
„Okay, ich weiß nicht wie ich es vorsichtig sagen kann. Ich möchte mit William und dir nach Arcadia Bay fahren. Ich möchte ihm zeigen, wo unsere Wurzeln liegen.“ ich schweige und sehe in das Gesicht meiner Frau.   
„WAS?“ brüllt sie entsetzt.  
„Ich....ich weiß es klingt komisch ich habe nur....schau der Tornade jährt sich zum 15 Mal dieses Jahr und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass....ich weiß auch nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir das machen sollten.“ ich schlucke schwer.   
„Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren? Du willst zu dem Ort der uns alle fast getötet hat. Der die Hölle für mich war und der mir so viele Leute genommen hat die ich liebe? Und ebenso dir?“ ich sehe wie sie vor Wut anfängt zu zittern.   
„Chloe...“  
„Nein! Nein, dass ist eine beschissene Idee! Ehrlich jetzt, wie kommst du darauf!“  
„Wir können auch ohne dich dahin, wenn du nicht mit möchtest!“ flüstere ich leise.  
„Bitte was? Das ist....du meinst den Scheiß wirklich ernst oder?“ ihre Augen werfen Blitze in meine Richtung.   
Ich hasse es mit ihr zu streiten. Das konnte ich noch nie gut. Ich spüre sofort Unsicherheit in mir. Doch ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich habe die Idee seit Wochen in meinem Kopf und egal wie sehr ich mich dagegen wehre, sie ging und ging nicht weg.   
„Ja Chloe, es ist mir ernst.“ ich lasse den Kopf hängen.   
„FUCK!“ brüllt sie und verlässt, Türen schmeißend, das Zimmer.  
„Na das lief ja prima!“ murmel ich leise und spüre die Tränen in mir aufsteigen. 

„Mami, wo ist Mom?“ fragt mich William als wir alleine beim Abendbrot sitzen.   
„Wir haben uns ein bisschen gestritten und deine Mom muss einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, sie wird bald wieder da sein.“ antworte ich ihm ehrlich.   
„Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten?“ fragt er weiter.   
„Ich möchte ein neues Fotoprojekt machen und deine Mom ist davon nicht begeistert.“ ich sehe ihn an und lächel.   
„Hmm ist es gefährlich so wie damals, als du mit dem Militär unterwegs warst?“ er zieht die Augenbrauen kraus und seine Augen werden etwas dunkler so wie bei Chloe wenn sie sich Sorgen macht.   
Ich lache und zerzause ihm die dunkelblonden Haare.   
„Willy, du klingst schon wie deine Mom! Und nein, es ist nicht gefährlich. Aber woher weißt du das mit dem Militär?“ ich bin verwirrt und hatte gehofft, dass wir für solche Geschichten noch Zeit haben.   
„Als ich bei Justin zu Besuch waren hat sein Vater gesagt, dass er großen Respekt vor dir hat und das er auch mal im Krieg war.“  
„Schatz, ich war nicht wirklich im Krieg, nicht so wie Justins Vater. Ich habe da nur Fotos gemacht und bin in eine unglückliche Situation rein gekommen.“ versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen.   
Er schaufelt sich eine Gabel vom Abendbrot in den Mund und kaut nachdenklich.   
„Okay!“ sagt er schließlich.  
Wir reden über die Schule und beenden das Abendbrot.   
„So Schatz, ins Bett mit dir. Wenn deine Mom wieder da ist sagt sie dir auch noch gute Nacht! Und ordentlich Zähne putzen!“ ich streiche ihm über die Wange.   
„Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!“ rollt er mit den Augen und verschwindet in Richtung Badezimmer.   
„Nein, das bist du nicht mehr!“ seufze ich und schaue ihm hinterher.

Ich stelle Chloes Teller in den Kühlschrank und höre die Haustür. Ich spüre wie Angst und Anspannung von mir abfallen. Chloe geht direkt in Williams Zimmer und wünscht ihm noch eine gute Nacht. Meine Erfahrung verbietet mir auf sie zuzugehen. Also mache ich die Küche fertig und setze mich mit einem Glas Wein für mich und einem Bier für Chloe auf die Terrasse. Ich lausche dem Wellenrauschen bis sich schließlich die Glastür öffnet. Ich merke, wie ich unweigerlich bei dem Geräusch zusammenzucke.   
Chloe nimmt das Bier und lässt sich neben mir auf einen Stuhl fallen. Wir sitzen nebeneinander und lauschen in die Nacht.   
„Es tut mir leid!“eröffne ich.   
Chloe nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche und sagt nichts. Ich wage es nicht zu ihr zu sehen. Wir streiten nicht oft so heftig und ich weiß nicht wirklich wie ich reagieren soll. Ich räuspere mich.  
„Ich kann auch alleine fahren, ich....dachte nur, dass das vielleicht schön für Willy wäre. So zu sehen wo wir herkommen und so.“ ich höre wie meine Stimme zittert.   
„Die Stadt ist eine verdammte Ruine!“ antwortet Chloe kühl.   
„Ja ich weiß. Und trotzdem war es unsere Heimat und...“  
„Du schuldest dieser Stadt nichts Max!“ unterbricht sie mich.   
Ich atme schwer aus. Bedenke meine Worte genau.   
„Ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass alles dort nur schlecht, korrupt und grausam war. Aber, ich sehe auch andere Sachen....gute Sachen!“ antworte ich.   
Wieder herrscht Schweigen. Das sie nicht dagegen argumentiert sehe ich als gutes Zeichen und mache weiter.  
„Ich erinnere mich an meinen ersten Tag im Kindergarten wo ein blonder, groß gewachsener Wirbelsturm in mein Leben traf. Ich erinnere mich an zahlreiche Kissenburgen, an Übernachtungen in einem versteckten Baumhaus. An eine heimliche Weinverkostung. Ich erinnere mich die beste Kapitänin aller 7 Weltmeere kennen gelernt zu haben und zu ihrem ersten Maat ernannt worden zu sein. Als ich das erste Mal das Gefühl hatte, einen Menschen küssen zu wollen.  
Ich erinnere mich an eine wilde Punkerin die mir so viel Liebe und Güte geschenkt hat nachdem ich sie so lange im Stich gelassen habe. Ich erinnere mich dort die Liebe meines Lebens wiedergefunden zu haben. An meinen ersten Kuss.“ ich höre Schniefen neben mir.  
Ich stelle mein Glas ab und gehe vor Chloe in die Hocke. Meine Hände ruhen auf ihren Knien.  
„Diese Stadt nahm uns beiden viel, sie hat viele Grausamkeiten für uns bereit gehabt, aber in all dem habe ich dich bekommen. Und ich würde alle meine Schmerzen und all mein Leid wieder in Kauf nehmen, wenn du dafür in meinem Leben bist. Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich da für mich hin möchte. Und wenn du nicht mitkommen willst und auch nicht willst, dass unser Sohn mitkommt, dann ist das okay für mich. Aber ich...Chloe ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich muss dahin.“ ich schaue ängstlich zu meiner Partnerin auf.  
„Okay, wir kommen mit!“ flüstert sie resigniert.   
„Chloe, du musst das nicht! Ich weiß, was du meinst, als du sagtest, dass ich der Stadt nichts schulde. Sie hat dir so viel genommen, zu viel...“ich beende meinen Gedanken nicht.   
„Lass uns mitkommen!“ sagt sie noch einmal ernster.   
Ich nicke und spüre Tränen. Eine Hand streicht durch meine Haare während ich meine Arme um ihre Hüfte lege.

\------------------------------

Chloe und ich stehen nebeneinander neben dem Auto. Ich greife nach ihrer Hand und atme schwer aus.   
„Bist du bereit?“ frage ich zögerlich.   
„Nein! Also lass uns los!“ sagt sie mit einem Ernst in der Stimme den ich selten höre.   
„Boah, ist das cool hier. Seht mal der Leuchtturm, können wir da hin?“ zeigt William aufgeregt in die Ferne.   
„Yeah, wir müssen nur dran denken auf den Wegen zu bleiben!“ ermahnt Chloe uns.   
„Geht es dir gut?“ frage ich besorgt.   
„Ja, du hattest recht. Es war gut mitgekommen zu sein. Ich habe das Gefühl....ich weiß auch nicht....“  
„Als ob wir endlich Frieden mit Arcadia Bay machen können?“ versuche ich ihren Satz zu beenden. Sie nickt einfach.   
William rennt mit seiner Kamera in der Hand umher. Macht hier und da Fotos und schaut sie sich ernst auf dem Display an.   
„Er erinnert mich an dich, wenn er so ernst schaut.“ flüstert Chloe in mein Ohr und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.   
Wir zeigen William alles was von Arcadia übrig ist oder wo was stand.  
„Und hier stand das Haus deiner Mom, hier haben wir uns das erste Mal geküsst.“ ich kichere bei dem Gedanken.  
Meine Frau an meiner Seite ist ungewohnt still beim umher laufen, doch jetzt sieht sie mich mit großen Augen an.   
„Und wie kam es dazu?“ fragt unser Sohn.  
„Wage es nicht Max!“ grollt Chloe gespielt entsetzt.   
„Sei hat mich dazu heraufgefordert!“ lache ich und ernte einen Rempler mit der Schulter.  
„Kommt schon, wenn wir zum Leuchtturm wollen müssen wir uns etwas beeilen.“ grummelt sie und ich sehe wie ihre Ohren rot werden.   
„Hey Mom?“ ruft er und als Chloe sich umdreht macht er das Bild. „Schau mal Mami!“  
Ich gehe zu ihm und sehe mir das Foto an.   
„Du hast deine Mom sehr gut getroffen mit dem Licht im Hintergrund. Ich sehe schon, du wirst mich mal aus meiner eigenen Galerie schmeißen, wenn du so weiter machst.“ lache ich liebevoll und streiche ihm durch die Haare.  
„Du kannst mich ja mal was ausstellen lassen?“ grinst er stolz.   
„Na ob Tante Vicky damit so einverstanden ist wage ich zu bezweifeln. Aber wir können uns das ja mal ansehen. Aber Willy, du weißt, dass du das nicht machen musst nur um mir einen Gefallen zu tun, oder?“ frage ich besorgt.   
Er schaut mich verwirrt an und schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Nein, ich liebe die Fotografie!“ sagt er sanft.   
Ich nehme ihn bei der Hand und wir gehen weiter.

William geht ins Hotel am Rande der Stadt vor und bevor ich ihm nachlaufen kann hält mich Chloe an meinem Arm fest. Ich schaue sie an. Ihre Augen haben eine Mischung aus Trauer und Friede in sich.   
„Meinst du ich kann kurz....“ fragt sie vorsichtig.  
„Klar, geh nur, aber pass auf dich auf, ja Liebling?“ ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen um sie auf die Nase zu küssen.   
Sie nickt und dreht sich um, William beobachtet uns.   
„Was ist denn mit Mom? Sie war den ganzen Tag komisch.“ fragt der kleine Mann besorgt.   
Ich schließe die Hotelzimmertür auf und gehe vor ihm auf die Knie.   
„Weißt du, auch wenn Arcadia unsere Heimat war hat die Stadt es oft nicht gut mit deiner Mom gemeint. Ich denke, hierher zu kommen nach all der Zeit hat viel mit ihr gemacht und sie braucht kurz ein paar Momente um sich zu sortieren. Mach dir keine Gedanken, ihr wird es gut gehen. Aber....ich habe eine Idee wie wir sie aufmuntern können, hast du Lust?“ frage ich und spüre wie mein inneres Kind aufgeregt auf und ab springt.   
„Oh ja!“William schaut mich mit großen Augen an und lächelt breit.  
„Okay, wir sammeln alle Decken und Kissen ein und bauen eine Kissenburg. Das haben deine Mom und ich früher immer als Kinder gemacht“ ich muss bei der Erinnerung lächeln.   
William sprintet durchs Zimmer und wir machen uns an die Arbeit.

Wir sind gerade fertig da hören wir das Piepen der Hotelzimmertür.   
„Max, William?“ ruft Chloe.   
„ARRRRRR Ahoi Landratte, wer wagt es die glorreichen Price Piraten zu stören und ihr Zimmer zu entern?“ frage ich mit meiner besten Piratenstimme.   
„Zeige dich du Schuft!“ ruft William neben mir.   
Ich habe uns Piratenkostüme gebastelt und wir halten nun gemeinsam die Stellung um unser Kissenschiff zu verteidigen. Ich höre ein leises Kichern was mir das Herz höher schlagen lässt.   
„Landratte? Ihr wisst wohl nicht mit wem ihr sprecht? Ich bin der gefürchtetste Pirat der 7 Weltmeere. Ich bin es, der berüchtigte Captain Bluebeard und werde diese Kissenburg nun einnehmen.“ knurrt Chloe und kommt der Burg gefährlich nahe.   
„Haltet ein Kapitän. Ich bin es, Long Max Silver, so seid ihr endlich nach Hause zurück gekehrt, ihr habt wahrlich reiche Beute von euren Raubzügen für eure Mannschaft dabei? Doch um mir zu beweisen, dass ihr es wirklich seid, sagt mir das geheime Passwort und wir ergeben uns kampflos.“ rufe ich laut zwischen den Kissen hervor.   
„Pass auf, wir lassen sie erst schmoren und wenn sie endlich herein kommt, dann stürzt du dich auf sie und kitzelst sie, ja?“ flüstere ich zu William.   
Er nickt eifrig und hat ein freudiges Grinsen im Gesicht und in dem Moment erinnert er mich so unglaublich doll an Chloe, als sie noch ein Kind war.   
„Arrrr nun denn. Ist die Losung Bladerunner?“ fragt Chloe und ich höre, dass sie näher gekommen ist.   
Ich schüttel den Kopf und William und ich rufen zusammen.   
„Nein!“  
„Nun dann, ist es Weinverkostung?“  
Ich kichere, schüttel wieder den Kopf und unser Sohn und ich verneinen abermals.   
„Das war nur ein Test meinerseits. Es ist Krabbenburger!“ Triumph liegt in der Stimme meiner Frau.   
„Ihr seid es wirklich, willkommen zu Hause Kapitän.“ und ich schiebe das fordere Kissen vorsichtig zu Seite.   
Chloe krabbelt herein, küsst mich auf die Stirn und schaut sich um.   
„Jetzt!“ sage ich und William schießt aus einer Ecke hervor und wirft sich auf seine Mutter.   
Ich halte ihre Arme fest und er kitzelt sie. Chloe lacht Tränen bis sie schließlich um Gnade winselt.   
Ich hebe eine Hand und Willy hält inne.   
„Nun dann, was ist unser Preis, wenn wir aufhören?“ frage ich ernst.   
„Wie wäre es mit Pizza?“ fragt unser Opfer atemlos. William setzt wieder zum Kitzeln an. „Und EISCREME!“ schiebt sie panisch hinterher.   
„Das ist akzeptabel!“ entscheidet unser Sohn und lacht ein schauriges Piratenlachen.

„Ich glaube Willy ist eingeschlafen.“ murmel ich Chloe leise ins Ohr.  
„Wollen wir ihn hier drin schlafen lassen und ins Bett?“ höre ich ihre Stimme leise an meinem Ohr.   
Ich nicke und spüre Chloes Lippen auf meiner Wange.   
„Danke Max!“   
„Ich weiß zwar nicht wofür aber gerne.“   
„Es tat mir wirklich gut her zu kommen. Und für den tollen Abend mit William und dir. Ich sehe so viel von dir in ihm und ich liebe euch beide so sehr dafür, dass es manchmal fast weh tut.“  
„Und ich sehe dich in ihm Chloe. Ich glaube, er hat von uns beiden das Beste mitgenommen. Ich bin so dankbar, dass ich dich habe! Wo warst du eigentlich so lange?“ frage ich und sehe tief in ihre Augen.   
„Beim Leuchtturm noch einmal. Heute vor 15 Jahren hast du dort entschieden, dass ich leben darf. Und nicht nur das, dass ich mit dir leben darf. Max, wir haben seitdem so viel Scheiße durchgemacht und so viele gute Sachen und....danke, dass du mich nicht hast sterben lassen.“ sie reibt sich nervös im Nacken. „Ich habe versucht mir vorzustellen wie dein Leben ausgesehen hätte wenn du dich nicht für mich entschieden hättest.“ seufzt sie leise.   
„Das kann ich dir sagen, ich hätte mich von Tag zu Tag mehr gehasst, dass ich die Liebe meines Lebens habe sterben lassen und...“ meine Hand wandert automatisch zu der Narben an meinem Handgelenk.  
Chloe nickt wissend und ich küsse ihre Lippen und lege einen Arm um sie herum um sie näher an mich heran zu ziehen und das Gespräch zu beenden.  
„Meinst du er schläft tief genug, damit wir in die Dusche können?“ Chloe wackelt mit den Augenbrauen.   
Ich schaue zu William der völlig ko in der Kissenburg liegt.   
„Wenn du leise bist ja!“ erwidere ich und gebe meiner Frau einen Klaps auf den Po.

\-------------------------

William läuft vor mir auf Zehenspitzen. Er dreht sich zu mir um mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht. Nicht mehr lange und wir sind auf Augenhöhe. Er nickt in Richtung Schlafzimmer und ich nicke zur Bestätigung. Er hält seine rechte Hand hoch wie in den Actionfilmen die er gerne mit Chloe sieht. Die Faust ist geschlossen um mir zu signalisieren mich bereit zu halten. Wieder nicke ich. Ich halte drei Finger hoch und zähle den Countdown herunter. Meine Hand wird ebenfalls zur Faust und wir stürmen zusammen ins Schlafzimmer und springen links und rechts von Chloe ins Bett und schreien dabei laut „HAPPY BIRTHDAY!“  
„WAHHHH....wo...was...seid ihr verrückt?“ stottert Chloe während unserer Kuschelattacke.  
William nimmt sie fest in den Arm.   
„Guten Morgen Mom, alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht!“ plappert unser Sohn wild drauf los und will seine Mom aus dem Bett ziehen.   
„Sachte Liebling, lass sie erst einmal wach werden!“ lache ich.   
Ich umarme Chloe, streiche ihr beruhigend durchs Haar und küsse sie sanft auf die Stirn.   
„Guten Morgen mein Engel! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!“ und meine Lippen treffen ihre.   
Wir hören noch ein Bäh und Würgegeräusche von William der schnell das Zimmer verlässt.   
„Hmmmm, wolltet ihr mich zu Tode erschrecken?“ nuschelt Chloe gähnend.   
„William hat dich gerettet. Ich wollte mit Wasserpistolen hier einfallen.“ grinse ich in den nächsten Kuss hinein.   
„Oh das wäre aber nicht nett von dir gewesen!“ihre Augen glitzern amüsiert.   
„Es tut mir leid!“ sage ich und küsse mich ihren Hals entlang. „Ich mache es wieder gut!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr und beiße sachte in ihr Ohrläppchen.  
Ich springe aus dem Bett auf und schließe die Schlafzimmertür ab. Chloe liegt auf dem Bett und schaut mich voller Lust an. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Sie zieht ihr Shirt aus und ich bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen.   
„Was ist los Hippie?“ schallt es durch meine Trance.   
„Fuck, weißt du eigentlich wie heiß du bist?“ frage ich uns sehe wie sich Chloes Wangen leicht rot färben.  
Ich gehe weiter auf sie zu, lasse meine Augen über ihren Körper wandern. Die Narben auf ihrem Bauch, ihre Rosenrankentattoo auf dem rechten Arm. Auf dem linken hat sie sich den Leuchtturm von Arcadia Bay nach unserem Ausflug dorthin stechen lassen. Ich bin bei ihr angekommen, lasse mich neben sie fallen. Meine Hand streicht über das kleine Reh mit dem Schmetterling am Fuß des Leuchtturms.  
Ich setze mich auf ihre Hüfte, mit den Händen stütze ich mich neben ihrem Kopf ab und beuge mich vor. Ich sehe ihr tief in die Augen, spüre ihren Atem an meinen Lippen.   
„Chloe, du bist so wunderschön und ich liebe dich so sehr!“ ich küsse sie leidenschaftlich und sie öffnet ihren Mund.   
Ich sauge an ihrer Unterlippe und ernte ein leises Stöhnen.   
„Oh Max...“ doch da verschließe ich schon wieder ihren Mund mit meinen.

„Also wenn Sex meine Belohnung für so ein raues Wecken ist, dann darfst du das jeden Morgen tun!“ säuselt Chloe in mein Ohr.   
Ihr Körper ist überseht von kleinen Schweißtropfen und ihre Brust hebt und senkt sich wild. Ich habe noch immer ihren Geschmack im Mund und spüre die Kratzer die über meinen Rücken gehen.   
„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns duschen, damit du dein Geburtstagsfrühstück bekommst.“ lache ich.   
Wir stehen auf und gehen gemeinsam duschen. Unsere Hände gleiten sanft über den Körper der anderen und wir sehen uns dabei in die Augen und alles was ich sehe ist Liebe und Zufriedenheit.   
Ich schaue Chloe im Spiegel an, sie steht wie immer beim Zähneputzen hinter mir und wir tragen unsere kuscheligen Bademäntel.  
„Ich glaube ich will sie mir wieder blau färben. Oder meinst du, dass das albern ist, ich meine, ich bin seit heute schließlich 39. Hmmm“ ihre blauen Augen schauen mich nachdenklich im Spiegel an. Ich spucke aus und drehe mich zu ihr um. Meine rechte Hand fährt durch ihre nassen Haare.   
„Hey Punk Ass, seit wann kümmert dich denn so etwas? Ich finde ich es gut, wenn du sie dir wieder färben willst mach es doch.“ ich drücke ihr eine Kuss auf die Nase und verlasse das Badezimmer.  
Chloe greift nach meiner Hand und geht mit mir zusammen in die Küche. Sie grinst mich glücklich an und ich habe das Gefühl, als ob ich schmelze.  
„Entschuldige Schatz, dass wir dich haben warten lassen!“ sagt Chloe zu William der aber schon wieder am Telefon hängt.   
„Ja ich frage sie gleich Moment.“ und er legt auf. „Hey ihr zwei.....meint ihr ich könnte heute vielleicht...“fängt er an.  
„Bei Maria übernachten?“ beenden Chloe und ich gemeinsam seinen Satz.  
Er nickt eifrig und schaut uns flehend an. Ich ziehe Chloe zu mir.   
„An wen erinnern die beiden dich?“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr.   
Sie rollt mit den Augen.   
„Was sagen denn Kate und Victoria dazu?“ fragt sie zurück.   
„Ähm, ich denke, die sind einverstanden, vielleicht?“ stottert der junge Mann vor uns.   
Ich muss lachen. Chloe nickt mir zu.   
„Na los, klär das und dann kannst du von uns aus.“ sage ich und stelle mit Freude fest wie unser Sohn einen kleinen Freudenhüpfer macht. „Ich sage es dir, die beiden sind wie wir, sie wissen es nur noch nicht. Und wenn ich die Wette endlich gewinne...“ ich wackel lasziv mit den Augenbrauen.  
Chloe rempelt mich an der Schulter an und setzt sich an den Frühstückstisch.

Victoria nimmt Kates Hand bevor das Dessert kommt.   
„Leute, wir müssen euch etwas erzählen.“ ich gucke meine Agentin gespannt an. „Also, wie ihr ja wisst macht eine Chase eigentlich keine Fehler. Aber ich habe einen gemacht, als ich es damals erlaubt habe, dass meine Beziehung mit dieser wunderschönen Frau hier an meiner Seite im Sand verlaufen ist. Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich meinen Fehler korrigieren konnte und sie wieder in mein Leben zurück gekommen ist. Nun wollte ich beweisen, dass mir dieser Fehler nicht noch einmal passieren wird, deswegen habe ich gestern um ihre Hand angehalten und sie hat ja gesagt.“ Victoria schaut liebevoll und glücklich zu Kate die rot geworden ist.  
Wir gratulieren den beiden. Ich nehme Vic in den Arm.   
„Ich bin stolz auf dich!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr.   
„Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast und mich davor beruhigt hast, du bist eine wahre Freundin!“ flüstert sie zurück und ich merke wie mir warm wird.   
„Hey Punk!“ dreht Vic abrupt ihren Kopf zu Chloe. „Willst du meine Trauzeugin sein?“ sie lächelt meine Frau schüchtern an.   
„Yo warum nicht!“ gibt diese cool zurück, ich kann aber sehen wie gerührt sie von der Frage ist.   
„Habt ihr schon eine Termin?“ fragt Joyce.   
„Anfang Oktober veröffentliche ich mein neues Buch, wir werden dann wohl erst Mal etwas Werbung machen und dann sehen wir weiter. Ich denke frühstens nächstes Jahr, oder Liebling?“ fragt Kate.   
Vic nickt nur und wir feiern weiter. Und Chloe bekommt ihre Geburtstagsgeschenke.   
„Hier, jetzt meins!“ sagt William aufgeregt und überreicht seiner Mom ein Paket.   
Sie öffnet es und holt eine Airbrush Maschine heraus. Darauf sind ihre Initialen eingraviert.  
„Danke ihr zwei, die ist fantastisch!“ sagt sie und ich hebe abwehrend die Hand.   
„Nein, die ist nur von William!“ sage ich stolz und sie schaut ihn ungläubig an.   
„Ich habe ein paar Bilder von mir in der Galerie verkaufen können und wollte es dieses Jahr selber bezahlen.“ man hört den Stolz in seiner Stimme.   
Chloe schaut ihn liebevoll an und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Auch von den anderen bekommt sie allerlei Werkzeuge und sie freut sich.  
„Hey, damit kann ich bald eine neue Werkstatt aufmachen! Max, du schenkst mir aber keine neue Werkstatt, oder?“ lacht sie nervös.   
„Nein, aber mein Geschenk bekommst du später!“ antworte ich.  
„Okay, wir müssen gehen!“ Chloe springt mit Lust in den Augen auf.   
„Oh Mom!“ seufzt William und vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen.   
Die anderen lachen und wir machen uns tatsächlich langsam auf den Weg. Wir umarmen alle zum Abschied und wünschen William viel Spaß bei Maria.   
„Ich muss noch mal auf die Toilette!“ sage ich zu Chloe und gehe noch einmal rein.   
Schnell hole ich mein Handy aus der Tasche und checke, ob alles geklappt hat. Ich seufze zufrieden als ich die Nachricht von einem von Chloes Jungs aus der Werkstatt lese. Zwei Arme umschlingen mich und ich zucke zusammen.   
„Sicher, dass ich mein Geschenk nicht jetzt haben kann?“ grollt mir Chloe lustvoll ins Ohr.   
„Ja, aber...“ ich drehe mich um, verschließe ihren Mund mit meinen und schiebe sie in eine Kabine.  
Ich öffne ihre Hose und schiebe meine Hand hinein. Sie stöhnt auf und ich halte ihren Mund schnell mit meiner anderen Hand zu.  
„Mach dein Hemd auf!“ knurre ich ihr entgegen.   
Ich beobachte mit Genugtuung wie ihre Hände dabei zittern. Sie hat die Augen geschlossen und lehnt an der Toilettentür während ich sie mit meiner Hand bearbeite. Sie hat den letzten Knopf gelöst da nehme ich kurz meine Hand von ihrem Mund und ziehe ihren BH so hoch, dass ihre Brüste vor mir frei liegen.   
„Fuck Max!“ stöhnt sie auf und meine Hand schiebt sich wieder über ihren Mund.  
Ich fühle ihren heißen, schnellen Atem und wie sich sich meiner Hand, mit der ich in sie eindringe, entgegen drückt. Ich umschließe mit meinem Mund einer ihrer Nippel und sauge daran.   
„HMPF!“ macht es laut in meine Hand.   
Ich sauge weiter an ihrer Brust und hinterlasse mein Mal an ihrem Hals. Ich habe sie nun lange genug gequält. Ich lasse meinen Daumen über ihre Klitoris rollen und spüre wie sie ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher kommt. Ich küsse mich ihrem Hals entlang.   
„Lass einfach los, ich bin da!“ flüstere ich in ihre Halsbeuge und da spüre ich wie sie um meine Finger herum krampfartig enger wird.   
Ich lasse sie noch ein paar Mal sachte rein und raus gleiten und versuche Chloes Körper mit meinem zu stabilisieren.  
Ich schiebe meine Hand von ihrem Mund in ihren Nacken.   
„Ich liebe dich Schatz!“ flüstere ich gegen ihren Kiefer und ziehe meine Hand aus ihrer Hose.   
Langsam ziehe ich sie wieder an während Chloe versucht ihre Atmung zu stabilisieren.  
„Was....ist...mit....dir?“ keucht sie zwischen ihren Atemzügen.   
Ich schaue zu ihr und küsse sie sanft auf die Lippen.   
„So gerne ich dich jetzt auch spüren will, noch mehr will ich jetzt mit dir nach Hause!“ sage ich und mache ihr klar, dass ich es so meine.   
„Okay Mad Max! Kann losgehen!“ wir öffnen die Tür und in dem Moment kommt eine ältere Dame in den Toilettenbereich an.   
Sie mustert uns und schüttelt nur den Kopf was Chloe und mich kichern lässt. Im Spiegel treffen sich unsere Blicke und ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe als ich den großen Bluterguss an Chloes Hals sehe der sich bildet. 

Chloe sitzt auf dem Beifahrersitz und wird unruhig. Ihre Augen sind mit einer Augenbinde verbunden. Wir erreichen unser Haus und ich gehe um das Auto herum und helfe ihr heraus. Ich führe sie ein paar Schritte bis wir schließlich an unserem Zielort sind. Ich atme schwer aus.   
„Okay Liebling! Du darfst die Binde abnehmen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“ sage ich nervös und sehe wie Chloe den alten Pick Up Truck mustert.   
„Was...“will sie ansetzten.  
„Ich habe mich daran erinnert wie du immer davon geschwärmt hast, dass du damals deinen alten Truck alleine repariert hast und wie gerne du deinen Vater dabei gehabt hättest. Ich habe mit William gesprochen und er will das gerne mit dir zusammen machen. Du hast ihm ja eh schon so viel beigebracht und das kann euer Projekt werden.“ sage ich und fange fast an zu stottern.   
In Chloes Augen bilden sich Tränen und sie dreht sich zu mir um und hebt mich hoch.   
„Max, dass ist das beste Geschenk überhaupt!“ sie küsst mich auf die Nase, lässt mich herunter und inspiziert das Auto.   
„Das wird hella viel Arbeit und ich freue mich schon drauf!“ sagt sie mit glänzenden Augen. „Und wenn wir fertig sind zeige ich William wie man fährt.“

\------------------------------

„MAX?“ Chloe klingt panisch und ich reiße erschrocken die Augen auf.   
„Ich bin hier Chloe, alles gut, ich bin bei dir!“ sage ich beruhigend und taste nach ihr.   
Sie liegt neben mir im Bett, ist zusammengekauert und weint herzerweichend.   
„Max, ich hatte einen Traum. Wir saßen am Leuchtturm und du hast dich von mir verabschiedet. Und dann war da dieser verfluchte Schmetterling und du hast geweint und immer wieder gesagt, dass du nicht gehen willst und es aber nicht aufhalten kannst und...“ ich unterbreche sie mit einer Umarmung.   
Ich nehme ihre Hand und halte sie mir an meine Brust.   
„Hier, fühl. Ich bin da, ich bin bei dir! Mir geht es gut und ich bin bei dir!“ versuche ich so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen. „Und solange dieses Herz schlägt werde ich dich nicht verlassen, versprochen!“ ergänze ich bestimmt.  
Sie nickt und beruhigt sich etwas. Sie kuschelt sich in meine Arme und lässt sich von mir halten bis sie wieder regelmäßig atmet und ich weiß, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen ist.  
Meine Hand streicht durch ihre blauen, kurzen Haare.   
„Ach Punk Ass, ich liebe dich!“ flüstere ich und küsse ihren Haaransatz.

Das Telefon klingelt und Chloe geht ran. Sie lauscht kurz und macht dann den Lautsprecher an.   
„Hallo ihr zwei!“ begrüßt uns Kate.   
„Hallo Kate, was gibt es?“ frage ich neugierig.   
„Ich habe euch doch erzählt, dass ich für mein neues Buch eine Werbereise machen möchte und wir haben uns überlegt, ob William uns nicht vielleicht die Woche begleiten will. Wir machen eine kleine Tour durch Europa und das wäre doch bestimmt spannend für ihn.“ Erklärt sie uns.   
„Wann soll es denn losgehen?“ frage ich skeptisch.   
„In fünf Tagen, also am 11.10 geht unser Flieger. Wir dachten, dass ihr ihn am Tag davor her bringen könnt weil der Flieger schon früh los geht. Was meint ihr? Maria wäre bestimmt glücklich ihren besten Freund dabei zu haben und sie müsste sich dann nicht so langweilen.“  
„Können wir das in Ruhe besprechen und dich gleich zurück rufen?“ fragt Chloe.  
„Ja na klar, bis gleich!“ und Kate legt auf.   
Ich setze mich zu Chloe auf die Couch. Sie fährt mit ihrer Hand nachdenklich über meinen Oberschenkel.   
„Na was meinst du? Kate hat recht, dass wäre bestimmt toll für ihn und wann hat er schon die Chance nach Europa zu kommen. Schließlich fliegen wir wegen einer gewissen Person ja nicht so viel.“ Ich grinse sie an und strecke ihr die Zunge heraus.   
„Hmmm das stimmt wohl, aber was ist mit der Schule?“ fragt Chloe ernst.   
„Ist das dein Ernst? Er hat noch nie etwas Schlechteres als eine zwei nach Hause gebracht und du machst dir Sorgen?“ frage ich feixend.   
„Naja, schau mich an. Was hätte alles aus mir werden können, wenn ich mich immer auf die Schule konzentriert hätte, ich möchte doch nur, dass er das bestmögliche aus sich macht.“ Sie kaut nervös auf ihrer Lippe.   
„Chloe, du bist perfekt so wie du bist. Und nur, weil du mich zu deiner Frau hast ist dein Leben doch nicht SOOOO miserabel, oder?“  
„Nein, ach du weißt doch was ich meine. Aber ja, ne Woche wird ihn ja wohl nicht zum Schulabbrecher machen, oder?“ fragt sie besorgt.   
„Nein Dummi!“ erwidere ich und setzte mich auf ihren Schoß. „Und wir haben dann eine Woche lang das Haus für uns. GANZ. ALLEINE!“ schnurre ich in ihr Ohr.   
„Hmmm Miss Price, versuchen Sie mich mit Sex zu verführen?“ haucht meine Frau zurück und legt ihre Hand auf meine Hüfte.   
„Wenn es hilft!“ sage ich bevor ich ihren Hals küsse.  
„Oh ja, das tut es. Okay, okay, er kann mit!“ ergibt sie sich und küsst mich lange und wild.  
Ich spüre ihre Zunge in meinem Mund bevor wir ein Räuspern hören. Wir lösen uns von einander und sehen in das hoch rote Gesicht von William.   
„Ähm….Tante Kate ist noch mal dran.“ Er hält uns das Telefon entgegen.   
„Hallo Kate, wir haben das sehr innig ausdiskutiert und er darf euch begleiten.“ Wir hören einen Freudenschrei der von Maria kommt und William lächelt breit. „Alles klar, dann bringen wir in am zehnten nachmittags zu euch. Gut bis dann!“ ich lege auf.  
William hüpft aufgeregt von einem Bein auf das andere.   
„Na los, geh deine Sachen schon mal packen um zu sehen, ob du alles hast!“ entlasse ich ihn und kümmere mich wieder um den Mund meiner Frau.

\----------------------------

********************************************************************************  
Der Sturm zerrt an meiner Kleidung. Ich bin nass und mir ist kalt. Ich laufe auf die Klippe zu und sehe den riesigen Tornado. Der Leuchtturm ist bereits in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Mir fliegt eine Zeitung ins Gesicht. Ich nehme sie weg und lese was drauf steht. 

´Der Sturm kommt. Am 11.10 ist alles vorbei! Es gibt kein Entkommen!`

„CHLOE?“ schreie ich und versuche mich umzusehen. Doch ich bin alleine auf der Klippe. Das Tosen des Sturms wird immer lauter und zwingt mich in die Knie. Ich krümme mich auf den Boden zusammen und versuche die Geräusche auszublenden. Ich höre Schreie und Hilferufe aus der Stadt.   
„Chloe…“ ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren.   
„MAX?“ ruft mich die ersehnte Stimme. Ich sehe auf und Chloe kommt auf mich zu. Sie ist völlig durchnässt.  
Sie steht nun direkt vor mir, hält mir ihre Hand entgegen und etwas Schweres fliegt auf sie zu, reißt sie zu Boden. Ich robbe zu ihrem leblosen Körper hin, doch ich sehe, dass sie tot ist. Ich hebe die Hand und lasse die Zeit zurück drehen.  
Wieder steht sie vor mir, ich greife ihre Hand und zerre sie herunter. Wir küssen uns und machen uns auf dem Weg zum Auto.  
Gerade erreichen wir den Waldeingang da kippt ein Baum um und fällt auf uns herauf und wieder stirbt meine Frau. Ich hebe erneut die Hand.  
********************************************************************************

Ich werde gerüttelt und wache mit Kopfschmerzen auf.   
„Hier Baby, deine Nase!“ sagt Chloe und reicht mir ein Taschentuch.   
„Oh Fuck!“ stöhne ich und drücke mir die freie Hand an die Schläfe.   
„Zum Glück hast du heute wieder deinen Hirncheck!“ sagt meine Partnerin während sie mir eine Kopfschmerztablette reicht.  
„Yeah, weil es in den letzten Jahren so krasse Veränderungen gab!“ sage ich sarkastisch.   
„Komm schon, du weißt, dass ich mich dann wohler fühle.“ Chloe klingt beleidigt.   
„Ja, du hast ja recht. Hey vielleicht können wir abends noch zu deiner Mom und mit ihr und Walther Abendbrot essen, was meinst du?“ frage ich aus einer Eingebung heraus.  
„Also wir bringen William weg, gehen deinen Kopf überprüfen lassen und dann zu Mom und dann habe ich dich endlich für mich?“ ich höre die Lust in der Stimme von der Frau die ich über alles liebe.   
„Oh ja und dann zeige ich dir die ganze Nacht wie sehr ich dich liebe! Aber jetzt lass uns aufstehen!“ ich haue ihr spielerisch auf den Oberschenkel und springe aus dem Bett.

Ich stehe vor der Tür und sehe dem Sonnenuntergang zu. Ich habe den ganzen Tag schon dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass ich aber nicht wirklich greifen kann. Die Untersuchung war wie immer ohne Befund und William ist glücklich uns zufrieden bei Kate, Victoria und Maria. Das Essen bei Joyce und Walther war auch schön und hat mich ein bisschen an früher erinnert. Also alles in bester Ordnung und trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, als ob etwas auf uns zukommt.  
„Hey Nerd kommst du?“ holt mich Chloes Stimme aus den Gedanken.   
Ich lächel und betrete das Haus. Egal was es ist, mit dieser wundervollen Frau an meiner Seite werde ich alles überstehen. Ich hole mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und verbinde es mit dem Soundsystem. Chloe schaut mich neugierig an. Ich wähle ein Lied und halte ihr meine Hand entgegen. Sie ergreift sie und fängt an sich mit mir im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.   
„Hmmm unser Hochzeitslied!“ summt sie in mein Ohr.  
Ihre Haare kitzel mich an der Wange und ich muss etwas kichern. Ich lasse meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter gleiten und schließe genussvoll die Augen während wir uns durch den Raum bewegen.   
„Ist alles okay Max? Du bist heute schon den ganzen Tag so....hmmmm....“ sie sucht nach dem richtigen Wort.   
„Nostalgisch?“ helfe ich und bekomme ein Nicken. „Ja, ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht liegt es an Morgen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass der Sturm dann 20 Jahre her. Was wir in der Zeit alles erlebt haben. Hättest du damals gedacht, dass du mal deine eigene, gut laufende Werkstatt haben wirst in der du sogar Auszubildende haben kannst?“ frage ich mit Stolz in der Stimme.  
„Hella nein, als wir damals auf der Klippe standen hatte ich gar kein Bild meiner Zukunft vor Augen. Ich wusste nur, dass....das ich die Chance die du mir gegen hast nutzen musste. Das ich besser werden musste, besser für dich!“  
„Das ist Blödsinn. Du musstest nie besser für mich werden, ich habe dich schon immer so geliebt wie du bist und ich werde dich immer so lieben! Du bist perfekt wie du bist für mich.“  
„Und was ist mit dir? Hast du das hier so gesehen auf der Klippe?“   
Ich schaue zu ihr, blicke ihr tief in die Augen.   
„Ganz ehrlich? Ich wusste nicht wie weit mich meine Fotografie bringt und es war mir auch egal, solange ich nur jeden Tag in diese wunderschönen Augen sehen kann die zu der Frau gehören die mein Leben ist!“ ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsse Chloe.  
Chloe erwidert den Kuss und es ist, als ob ein Funke überspringt und mein Inneres in Flammen aufgehen lässt. Ich intensiviere den Kuss, er wird wilder, lustvoller und wir hören auf zu tanzen. Stattdessen dränge ich meine Partnerin in Richtung Küche.   
„Wow Max, was....“stöhnt Chloe beim Luftholen.   
„Halt die Klappe und küss mich!“ grolle ich ihr entgegen und wieder vereinen sich unsere Münder. Wir sind am Küchentresen angekommen und ich drücke meine Frau dagegen. Ich ziehe ihr das Top aus und knurre kurz frustriert auf, als sich unsere Münder dafür trennen.  
Unsere Zungen sind in einem wilden Tanz vereint und ich lasse meine Hände über Chloes Bauchmuskeln wandern, streiche dabei mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Narben und erreiche schließlich ihren Hosenbund. Mit geübten Fingern öffne ich den Gürtel und den Knopf. Ich gebe ihren Mund wieder frei und lasse meine Lippen über ihren Hals wandern. Ich ziehe die Hose und Boxershorts von ihr gleichzeitig herunter und beiße ihr sanft in die Schulter.   
„Oh Gott Max!“ stöhnt meine Punkerin auf und lässt den Kopf nach hinten sinken.   
„Rauf mit dir!“ raune ich in ihr Ohr.   
Chloe schluckt hart, sieht mich kurz an und hüpft dann auf den Tresen. Ich knie mich vor sie und spreize ihre Beine. Ein lustvolles Grollen erwischt meiner Kehle als ich sehe wie feucht sie bereits ist. Ich ziehe sie sanft etwas nach vorne und lege ihre Beine über meine Schultern. Ich küsse mich an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang und höre mit Genuss, wie sie immer heftiger atmet desto näher ich ihrer Mitte komme.  
„Bitte!“ fleht sie mich an und ich sehe zu ihr.   
Das blau ihrer Augen scheint überquellen zu wollen vor Lust und Erregung. Ohne das sie mich weiter bitten muss lege ich meinen Mund über ihre bereits geschwollene Klitoris und fange sanft an zu saugen.   
„OH FUCK!“ ruft Chloe über mir und vergräbt eine Hand in meinen Haaren.   
Ich führe zwei Finger in sie ein und merke augenblicklich wie ihr Körper zu vibrieren scheint.   
Sie stöhnt und wimmert und schreit schließlich meinen Namen als sie kommt. Ich massiere ihr Inneres noch etwas weiter um so lange wie möglich die Welle ihres Orgasmus andauern zu lassen.  
Die Finger in meinen Haaren lösen sich und ich höre wie sie sich gegen einen Küchenschrank lehnt. Ich stehe auf und stelle mich zwischen ihre Beine. Meine Hände liegen auf ihren Knien und ich küsse mich leicht an ihrem Schlüsselbein entlang.  
„Soll ich uns ein Bad einlassen?“ frage ich und sehe sie nur nicken.  
Ich gebe ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange und gehe den Whirlpool vorbereiten.

„Na, ist hier noch Platz für deinen Kapitän?“ Chloe grinst breit bis über beide Ohren.   
„Aber immer doch!“ sage ich und sie kommt mit ins Wasser und setzt sich zwischen meine Beine.   
„Ahhhh wie schön!“ seufzt sie und lässt sich gegen mich fallen.  
Ich massiere ihr die Schultern und merke, wie sich hier und da kleinere Knoten in ihren Muskeln lösen.   
„Ist das okay?“ frage ich leise in ihr Ohr.   
„Hmmm, es ist traumhaft.“ schnurrt meine Frau wohlig zurück.  
Sie hat die Augen geschlossen und entspannt. Ich greife unauffällig hinter mich und hole mein Handy. Schnell mache ich ein Fotos von uns beiden und sehe zufrieden auf den Bildschirm. Wir sehen beide so glücklich aus.   
„Ich liebe dich!“ hauche ich Chloes zu und lasse meine Hände von ihren Schultern zu ihren Brüsten wandern.  
Sie gibt sich voll und ganz meinen Berührungen hin. Sie fängt wieder leise an zu stöhnen während ich ihre aufgestellten Brustwarzen bearbeite und kommt mir eine Idee. Ich küsse mich ihren Hals entlang bis ich ihr Ohr erreiche.   
„Bereit für eine neue Runde?“ und meine Zähne fahren an ihrem Ohrläppchen entlang.   
„Ich dachte wir sind schon dabei!“ haucht sie zurück.   
„Nein....los lass uns hier raus gehen. Ich habe da etwas anderes im Sinn.“ ich schiebe sie sanft von mir weg und steige aus dem Pool. „In 5 Minuten in meinem Arbeitszimmer!“ sage ich nur, wickel mich in einen Bademantel und verschwinde.

Ich schleiche mich in mein Arbeitszimmer und stelle mit Vergnügen fest, dass Chloe sich über meinen PC gebeugt hat um meine neusten Bilder anzusehen so wie sie es immer tut. Sie ist nur in ein Handtuch gehüllt und ihre blauen Haare hängen feucht herunter. Ich habe meine alte Militäruniform angezogen.  
„Halt nicht bewegen!“ kommandiere ich in einem strengen Ton.  
Chloe stellt sich aufrecht hin, dreht sich aber nicht um.  
„Sie sind nicht autorisiert sich hier aufzuhalten! Ich werde Sie jetzt fest nehmen und ich rate ihnen keinen Widerstand zu leisten!“ knurre ich.  
Meine Frau fängt an zu kichern und ich merke, dass ich deutlicher werden muss. Ich greife ihren Arm und drehe dieses auf den Rücken. Mit einem Klick schließt sich ein Teil der Handschellen um ihr schmales Handgelenk. Sie macht einen halbherzigen Versuch sich zu wehren und ich drehe ihren zweiten Arm auf ihren Rücken und lasse auch dort den Ring zuschnappen.  
„Entfernen Sie sich von dem Tisch!“ blaffe ich und halte gespannt den Atem an.   
„Zwing mich doch Arschloch!“ grollt sie zurück.   
Darauf habe ich nur gewartet. Ich greife mit einer Hand ihre gefesselten Hände und mit der anderen in ihren Nacken. Bei meiner Berührung zieht sie scharf die Luft ein. Ich drücke sie in Richtung des kleinen Kaffeetischs in in der anderen Ecke meines Büros. Dort lasse ich sie stehen.   
„Haben Sie irgendwelche Daten entwendet?“ meine Stimme hallt schroff durch den Raum.   
„Pffff!“ antwortet Chloe nur.  
„Ach einen harten Hund haben wir hier, ja?“ ich sehe ihr herausfordernd in die Augen.   
Lust und Widerstand liegen in ihrem Blick. Nach all den Jahren kennen wir unsere Grenzen und kleinen Zeichen wenn wir doch zu weit gehen. Ich achte auf jegliche Signale von ihr doch so lange ich sie nicht bekomme bleibe ich in meiner Rolle.  
„YEP!“ antwortet sie.  
Ihre Stimme ist die pure Provokation. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie sie immer wieder in Kämpfe mit David geraten konnte, wenn sie da nur halb so trotzig war.   
„Na dann, ein Glück weiß ich wie ich mit Hunden umgehen muss!“ knurre ich sadistisch.  
Ich umrunde sie und mit einer schnellen Bewegung drücke ich in ihre Kniekehlen, sodass sie nun auf dem Boden kniet. Meine Hand habe ich auf ihren Kopf gelegt um sie vorm Aufstehen zu hindern.   
„Hey Wichser, dass darfst du nicht! Ich habe meine Rechte!“ keift sie.   
„Die hast du dir verwirkt als du beschlossen hast in eine Militärbasis einzudringen und hier herum zu schnüffeln. Jetzt wird es Zeit dir Anstand und Gehorsam beizubringen.“ meine freie Hand gleitet zu dem Reißverschluss meiner Uniformhose.  
Ich hole das Ende von unserem Strapon heraus und sehe mit Genugtuung, wie sich Chloes Augen weiten.  
„Mund auf und wehe du beißt, dann wirst du es bereuen!“ meine Stimme ist hart und kalt.   
Chloe presst die Kiefer auf einander und sieht mich wieder herausfordernd an. Ich mache einen drohenden Schritt auf sie zu, greife um ihren Kiefer und drücke leicht zu. Widerwillig öffnet sie den Mund und ich schiebe vorsichtig das Spielzeug in ihren Mund. Ich höre sie hart schlucken und ziehe mich wieder heraus.   
„Wir können das hier auf die harte oder die sanfte Tour haben!“ knurre ich noch einmal.   
Chloe gibt nach und beginnt an den Strapon zu lecken und immer wieder in den Mund zu nehmen.   
„Oh brav!“ sage ich nach einigen Minuten. Ich gehe einen Schritt zurück und lasse sie kurz atmen. „So noch einmal! Hast du irgendwelche Daten entwendet?“ ich lasse meine Stimme etwas weicher klingen als zuvor.   
Doch das hat wieder den Rebellen in ihr geweckt.   
„Wenn du es wissen willst musst du schon selber suchen!“ fordert sich mich auf.   
Ich grinse in mich hinein. Ich gehe zu ihr und zerre an den Handschellen, damit zwinge ich sie sich wieder zu erheben. Ich reiße das Handtuch von ihrem Körper und fange an sie langsam abzutasten. Ich versuche jeden Millimeter Haut zu berühren. Chloe versucht mühsam ein Aufbäumen und Stöhnen zu unterbinden.   
Wieder packt meine Hand ihren Nacken und ich drücke sie nach vorne, sodass sie nun über den kleinen Kaffeetisch gebeugt ist. Ich greife in meine Hosentasche und hole einen Handschuh heraus. Ich spreize ihre Pobacken.  
„Da ist nichts, ich schwöre bei Gott da ist nichts!“ sagt Chloe nun hektisch unter mir und ich muss grinsen.   
„Oh du kannst ja doch was hilfreiches sagen!“ lache ich und lasse von ihrem Hintern ab.   
Ich öffne meine Hose nun komplett und reibe den Schaft von dem Dildo mit etwas Gleitgel ein. Mit meinen Füßen schiebe ich Chloes Beine noch etwas auseinander. Sie wimmert erregt auf was mit ein Lächel auf die Lippen zaubert. Ich lege eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte ab mit der anderen dirigiere ich den Schaft zu ihrem Eingang. Auch wenn sie schon sehr feucht ist und wir auch schon unser Vorspiel hatten schiebe ich das Spielzeug erst langsam in sie rein. Ich habe mich für einen unserer größeren Dildos entschieden und auch wenn das Rollenspiel eher grob ist möchte ich ihr nicht weh tun.   
Je tiefer ich in ihr bin desto mehr spüre ich das Zittern des Körpers vor mir. Beide Hände liegen nun um Chloes Hüfte um uns zu stabilisieren. Ich bin vollständig in sie eingedrungen und beuge mich über sie.   
„Redest du jetzt mit mir?“ frage ich.   
„Fick dich!“ knurrt Chloe.  
Ich ziehe mich fast komplett aus ihr heraus und schiebe das Spielzeug mit Hilfe meiner Hüfte diesmal schneller in sie herein. Sie stöhnt lustvoll auf.   
„Nein Kleine, wenn hier jemand gefickt wirst bist du das!“ und wieder lasse ich mich heraus gleiten und stoße zu.   
„Hmmmm....“ versucht Chloe etwas zu sagen doch da stoße ich wieder den Dildo in sie hinein. Ich finde langsam meinen Rhythmus und das Stöhnen und Wimmern meiner Frau lässt meine eigene Erregung immer weiter wachsen. Ich fühle, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus ist und halte in meinen Bewegungen inne.   
„Bitte.... bitte nicht aufhören!“ fleht sie mich an, versucht mich anzusehen doch da landet meine Hand in ihrem Nacken um sie daran zu hindern.   
Wieder beuge ich mich vor, darauf bedacht meine Hüfte nicht zu viel zu bewegen um sie nicht versehentlich kommen zu lassen.   
„Hast du irgendwelche Daten entwendet? Und wage es nicht dich zu verweigern, sonst wirst du niemals deine Erlösung erreichen!“ meine Stimme wurde mit jedem Satz leiser und drohender.   
„Nein! Nein habe ich nicht! Du hast mich vorher erwischt! Bitte, bitte ich habe alles gesagt! Bitte, ich brauche es!“ wimmert sie unter mir und versucht ihre Hüfte zu bewegen um endlich kommen zu können.   
„Braves Mädchen!“ ich küsse sie in den Nacken und nehme meinen Rhythmus wieder auf.  
Meine Hand lässt ihren Nacken los und wandert stattdessen um ihre Hüfte herum zu ihrem Kitzler. Ich beginne sie zu reiben während ich immer schneller und tiefer in sie eindringe.   
„Oh ja FUCk...ja!“ grollt Chloe in Richtung Tisch und ich spüre wie sie unter mir zusammen sackt.   
Ich ziehe mich aus ihr heraus und helfe ihr vorsichtig zu Boden zu gleiten. Ich setze mich hinter sie und befreie sie von den Handschellen. Ziehe meine Uniformjacke aus und lege sie über sie während sie in meinem Armen liegt und versucht ihren Puls und ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren. Ich streiche ihr die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.   
„Alles okay Liebling?“ frage ich, meine Stimme ist ein krasser Kontrast zu dem harschen Ton während unseres Rollenspiels.   
Ich spüre nur ein Nicken an meiner Brust. Meine zweite Hand wird gegriffen und unsere Hände verbinden sind. Ich kriege einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.   
„Das war fantastisch. Ich liebe es, wenn du so herrisch wirst.“ kichert meine Frau und schmiegt sich noch mehr an mich.   
„Willst du noch mal duschen oder ins Bett?“ frage ich sanft.   
Es herrscht ein kurzes Schweigen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Chloe nicht vielleicht eingeschlafen ist.   
„Lass uns ins Bett!“ nuschelt sie und steht mühevoll vom Boden auf.  
„Wollen wir noch einen Film sehen? Ich könnte uns Popcorn machen.“ frage ich erwartungsvoll.   
„Das klingt gut. Soll ich schon mal etwas aussuchen?“ ich nicke und küsse Chloe sanft auf die Schulter und mache mich auf den Weg in die Küche. 

Chloe liegt nackt auf dem Bett und sieht zum Fernseher. Sie sieht verträumt und zufrieden aus. Ich kann nicht widerstehen, greife meine Kamera von der Kommode und mache ein Foto. Das Klicken holt sie aus ihren Tagträumen.   
„Entschuldige, ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Du siehst einfach so wunderschön aus.“ ich merke wie ich rot werde.   
„Los komm her Hippie!“ antwortet sie nur und klopft neben sich aufs Bett.  
Ich schaue den Film nur mit halben Interesse. Viel zu sehr genieße ich es mit meiner Partnerin Haut an Haut im Bett zu liegen und unsere Zeit zu zweit zu genießen. Die Popcornschüssel ist bereits leer und nun sind unsere Hände zwischen uns beiden miteinander verbunden.   
Ich höre wie sie neben mir immer ruhiger und gleichmäßiger atmet. Ich entwinde meine Hand und schaue zu ihr. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen und sie lächelt leicht. Ich überlege einfach den Fernseher auszumachen und uns zuzudecken, merke aber, dass sich in meinen Kopf ein anderer Plan formt. Vorsichtig robbe ich durch das Bett und lande am Fußende. Ich schiebe Chloes Bein etwas zur Seite und drapiere mich selber dazwischen. Sie murrt kurz auf und scheint langsam wach zu werden.   
„Hmmm ich muss eingeschlafen sein, es tut....ohhhhhwwwwww“ unterbreche ich sie als ich mit meiner Zunge über ihren Eingang fahre. „Max, ich weiß nicht ob ich noch eine Runde...oh ja, da!“ ich dringe mit meiner Zunge in sie ein.  
Sie ist nun hellwach und scheint alle ihre Einwände über Bord geworfen zu haben. Ihre Hände krallen sich in das Bettlacken. Mit dem Daumen massiere ich ihre Klitoris während ich immer wieder meine Zunge in sie gleiten und in ihr kreisen lasse.   
Ich schmecke wie sie immer feuchter wird und genieße jede Sekunde.   
„Baby bitte, ich will....awww...ich will dich auch schmecken.“ presst sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Ich hebe meinen Kopf ohne meinen Daumen ruhen zu lassen. Ich lecke mir über die Lippen und sehe sie an.   
„Liebling du musst nicht...“ will ich ansetzen doch werde von ihrem Flehen unterbrochen.   
Ich stehe auf und positioniere mich über sie und und bevor sie bei mir anfangen kann ist meine Zunge schon wieder in sie eingedrungen. Ich spüre ihren Atem der stoßweise gegen meine erogene Zone kommt und spüre wie sich das Feuer in mir ausbreitet.  
„Scheiße Max, mach langsam ich....“ sie versucht sich verzweifelt auf mich zu konzentrieren. „Ist okay Liebling, wehr dich nicht dagegen!“ bitte ich sie und sauge an ihrem Kitzler und da ist es um sie geschehen.   
„Ich...ohh...ahhh....“ und sie sackt unter mir zusammen. „Fuck, ich liebe dich Max!“ keucht sie und ringt nach Atem.   
Ich erhebe mich und lege mich grinsend neben sie.   
„Entschuldige Baby! Gib mir kurz, ich mache nur kurz die Augen zu und dann kümmere ich mich endlich um dich!“ lallt sie müde und ausgelaugt.  
Ich küsse sie auf die Nasenspitze.   
„Oder du schläfst dich erst Mal aus und wir machen Morgen weiter.“ grinse ich.  
„hmmm hmmmm“ macht sie neben mir und wir legen uns hin.  
Sie umarmt mich von hinten und drückt mir einen Kuss in den Nacken.   
„Ich glaube ein weiterer Orgasmus würde mich umbringen. Ich bin zu alt für so einen Marathon!“ kichert sie müde in meine Schulterblätter.   
„Oder wir müssen mehr trainieren!“ erwidere ich.  
„hmmm ich habe ein Sexmonster geschaffen!“ und dann gähnt sie laut und herzhaft.   
„Schlaf gut mein Engel!“ sage ich und da schnarcht sie schon sanft hinter mir. 

\-------------

********************************************************************************  
Die Sonne scheint warm auf mich herab. Ich laufe über den Strand vor unserer Haustür. Irgendwas stört mich an meinem Blick, aber ich weiß nicht genau was es ist. Ich sehe auf das Meer hinaus und in der Ferne sitzt eine Gestalt im Sand. Ich gehe näher heran und erkenne Chloe. Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht. Ich beschleunige meine Schritte um ihr näher zu kommen. Ich sehe, dass sie heftig weint. Ihr Gesicht ist vor Schmerz verzerrt, sie umklammert sich selber und ich höre ihr Schluchzen deutlich über die Distanz hinweg. Mein Herz fängt an zu rasen, ich beeile mich.   
„Chloe, ich komme!“ rufe ich, doch ich kann meine eigene Stimme nicht hören.   
Eigentlich müsste sie mich schon längst wahrgenommen haben. Sie hebt ihren Blick und starrt mich ungläubig und erschrocken an. Ich verlangsame meinen Schritt und sie weicht langsam von mir weg.   
„Chloe, was ist denn?“ frage ich so sanft wie möglich, meine eigene Panik unterdrückend.   
„M…Max? Max bist du das?“ fragt sie ungläubig.  
Ich nicke ihr zu, nähere mich ihr immer mehr. Ihre Angst verunsichert mich also werde ich langsamer.   
„Scheiße, jetzt werde ich wohl vollends verrückt!“ jammert meine Punkerin und sieht mich weiter ungläubig an.   
„Liebling, was ist los?“ frage ich sie doch wieder höre ich mich selber nicht.   
„Max, bist du das wirklich?“ fragt sie noch einmal.   
Ich will meine Hand nach ihr ausstrecken und da bemerke ich es endlich. Ich bin kein Mensch. Ich sehe an mir herunter und habe 4 Beine und ein braunes Fell. Panik bildet sich in mir, ich sehe hilfesuchend zu Chloe. Sie schaut mir tief in die Augen und ich erkenne mich selber darin. Ich bin ein Reh.   
Langsam streckt Chloe ihre Hand nach mir aus. Ich strecke ihr meinem Kopf entgegen. Bei ihrer Berührung kehrt Ruhe in mich ein.   
„Scheiße Max, was ist hier los?“ will sie von mir wissen.   
Ich hocke mich neben sie in den Sand und schmiege mich an sie. Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meiner Flanke und fängt wieder an zu weinen.   
„Es tut so weh ohne doch!“ jammert sie leise.   
Ich drehe meinen langen Kopf und unfähig etwas anderes zu machen lecke ich ihr sanft über den Hals. Sie schaut wieder zu mir auf und wird blass. Ich drehe meinen Kopf in die Richtung in die sie starrt und erschrecke. Vor uns tanzt ein blauer Schmetterling in der Luft.   
********************************************************************************

In der Ferne meines Bewusstseins höre ich ein Telefonklingeln und wie sich etwas aus dem Bett bewegt. Ich versuche die Augen zu öffnen doch sofort durchzuckt mich ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz im Kopf.   
Panik bahnt sich seinen Weg, irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht. Ich kämpfe mich aus dem Bett heraus und wanke Richtung Schlafzimmertür.   
Ich kann meine Augen nur ein Stück weit öffnen und nicht ohne den brennenden Schmerz der meinen Kopf durchfährt.   
Ich spüre etwas Nasses in meinem Gesicht. Weine ich etwa? Doch als ich die Flüssigkeit weg wische und auf meine Hand sehe ist sie rot.   
Ich torkle in die Küche wo Chloe gerade das Telefon auflegt. Sie scheint mich zu hören, dreht sich aber nicht um.  
„Guten Morgen Schlafmütze. Das war gerade William, er steigt jetzt in den Flieger und hat sein Handy aus. In circa 10 Stunden werden sie in London landen.“ Erzählt sie mir, während sie am Herd steht.   
Die Kopfschmerzen werden immer schlimmer, mein Herz rast in Panik und ich habe ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich spüre wie sich die Welt um mich herum zu drehen beginnt.   
„Chloe…irgendwas stimmt nicht mit mir!“ meine Stimme kommt mir fremd und verzerrt vor.   
Ich versuche mich am Türrahmen fest zu halten. Wie in Zeitlupe sehe ich wie Chloe sich zu mir umdreht. Ihr Lächeln verschwindet und sie sieht mich ängstlich an. Ich sehe wie sie einen Pfannenwender fallen lässt und mit Tränen in den Augen auf mich zukommt. So sehr ich es will, ich kann mich nicht mehr halten. Ich höre wie sie meinen Namen ruft und wie mein Körper fällt. 

Ich öffne die Augen doch alles um mich herum ist schwarz. Ich blinzle ein paar Mal doch es bleibt dunkel. Ich versuche irgendein Geräusch wahrzunehmen doch es gibt keines. Nicht mal meine Atmung kann ich hören. Ich versuche meine Hände zu bewegen und bin etwas überrascht, dass ich es kann. Ich stehe auf, auch die Beine funktionieren. In der Dunkelkammer scheine ich dieses Mal nicht zu sein. Eine starke Energie zerrt an meinen Körper und ich folge ihr. In der Ferne mache ich ein Licht aus und laufe darauf zu, ich habe eh nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl.   
Je näher ich komme desto heller wird das Licht. Es wirkt friedlich und ruhig.   
Zwei schwarze Schatten bilden sich in dem weißen Licht. Ich gehe noch näher heran und erkenne menschliche Umrisse. Ein unweigerliches Verlangen zurück zu gehen überkommt mich doch ich kann nicht. Ich drehe mich um und sehe in eine alles verschlingende Dunkelheit. Also laufe ich weiter auf die Schatten und das Licht zu.   
Chloes Dad und Rachel formen sich aus den Schatten. William sieht mich traurig an und in Rachels Augenwinkel kann ich Tränen erkennen.   
„Hey William!“ begrüße ich ihn und umarme ihn herzlich. „Was ist hier los, wo bin ich?“ frage ich und sehe nun fragend zu Rachel.  
„Hey Max!“ sagt sie mit gebrochener Stimme und nimmt mich in den Arm.   
Die unerwartete Umarmung macht mich stutzig.   
„Hey Kleines!“ setzt William an und ich sehe ihn mit großen, fragenden Augen an.   
In seinem Blick liegt so viel Schmerz und ich sehe, dass er nach den richtigen Worten sucht.   
„Ist etwas mit Chloe?“ ich höre Panik in meiner Stimme.   
„Nein, hier geht es um dich Max!“ beginnt Rachel.  
„Hör zu, die Kräfte die du vor 20 Jahren erhalten hast um Chloe zu retten, die fordern jetzt ihren Preis.“ Spricht William weiter.  
„Was? Nein! Nein der Preis wurde schon längst bezahlt. Arcadia wurde zweimal zerstört. Beim zweiten Mal sind nahezu ALLE gestorben! NEIN! UND WAS SOLL DAS FÜR EIN PREIS SEIN?“ ich werde immer wütender und kann mich nicht kontrollieren.   
William legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, versucht mich zu beruhigen.   
„Arcadia war der Preis für dein und Chloes gemeinsamen Leben. Aber das hier…jedes Mal wenn du die Zeit manipuliert hast, in deinen Träumen und in echt, hat es anscheinend etwas von deiner Lebenszeit genommen.“ Versucht Rachel es mir zu erklären.   
„Das ist doch Blödsinn! Nein, das kann nicht sein…..wie lange....wie lange habe ich noch?“ ich spüre wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen.  
„Max….“in Rachels Stimme schwingt so viel Schmerz mit, dass sie stockt.   
„Gar keine Max, es tut mir leid!“ beendet William dieses Mal.   
„Das ist doch unfair. Ich habe immer versucht das richtige zu machen. Halt nein….was ist mit Chloe? Ich muss zu ihr und mich wenigstens verabschieden!“ panisch sehe ich mich nach einem Ausweg um.   
„Kleines, es tut mir leid. Du kannst nicht mehr zurück. Niemand kann das. Jeder der das jemals versucht hat kam nie wieder zurück und dann konnten sie gar nichts mehr tun. Das einzige was dir nun noch bleibt ist, dass du sie in ihren Träumen besuchen kannst. Ihr habt eine derartig große Verbindung. Vielleicht schaffst du es sogar ihr als dein Seelentier zu begegnen, aber….“ ich unterbreche William harsch.   
„NEIN! Ich muss mich verabschieden! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie denkt, dass ich sie wieder einfach verlasse!“ knurre ich wütend.   
„Max, so ist es doch nicht und du weißt das!“ sagt Rachel sanft.   
Ich blicke mich um und sehe auf das schwarz aus dem ich gekommen bin.   
„Ich muss zu ihr!“ sage ich und sprinte los.   
Eine enorme Kraft versucht mich von der Dunkelheit weg zu zerren, doch ich lasse es nicht zu. Ich renne und renne. Das Licht wird immer kleiner hinter mir und mit jedem Schritt habe ich stärkere Schmerzen. Es ist als ob jede Faser meines Körpers zerreißt, als ob durch meine Adern Lava fließt. Ich habe das Verlangen mich meinem Schicksal zu ergeben und zurück ins Licht zu gehen. Ich sehe Chloe vor meinem inneren Auge und kämpfe mich weiter voran. 

Ich mache einen tiefen Atemzug und sehe wieder etwas. Ich bin in einem Bett, alles in mir bereitet mir höllische Schmerzen. Mein Herz rast wie noch nie und jeder Atemzug tut weh. Chloe hält meine Hand umklammert.   
„MAX?“ fragt sie ungläubig.   
Ich hebe meine andere Hand reflexartig und halte die Zeit an. Ich sehe es an der Uhr und dem Herzmonitor. Doch die Schmerzen in meiner Brust bleiben so stark als ob mein Herz explodieren will. Der Herzmonitor zeigt einen Puls von 247 an. Geschockt sieht Chloe sich um.   
„Max, was ist hier los? Was tust du?“ fragt sie entsetzt.   
Mein ganzer Körper krampft vor Schmerz, ich spüre wie sich jeder Muskel in meinem Körper aufbäumt. Mein Kopf schmerzt wie noch nie.   
„Chloe hör zu, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich es halten kann, hör mir bitte einfach nur zu!“ presse ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.   
Sie hat Tränen in den Augen und nickt, ihr scheint der Ernst der Lage bewusst zu sein.   
„Chloe Liebling es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so schrecklich leid! Ich werde gehen müssen!“ ich spüre Tränen vor Schmerz und Verzweiflung.   
„Was meinst du damit?“ ich höre an ihrer Stimme, dass sie genau weiß was ich meine es aber nicht wahrhaben will.   
„Ich habe Rach und deinen Dad gesehen. Es scheint, dass meine Kräfte nicht nur Arcadia zerstört sondern auch meine Lebenszeit verringert haben. Eigentlich dürfte ich nicht mal mehr hier sein. ARGH!“ wie zum Beweis überrollt mich eine neue Welle höllischer Schmerzen.   
Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein Hirn gekocht wird und platzt.   
„Aber ich konnte es nicht zulassen zu gehen ohne mich zu verabschieden. Chloe, du hast mein Leben perfekt gemacht und ich wollte dir dafür danken. Deine Liebe zu spüren war all die Schmerzen wert die ich hatte. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht länger bei dir hier sein kann. Aber….“ich knurre vor Schmerzen auf und atme hektisch „so etwas lächerliches wie der Tod wird mich nicht davon abhalten bei dir zu sein, hörst du?“ ich blicke sie an und sie nickt. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte den Moment ewig halten, aber dann wird es wohl kein Moment mehr sein. Ich bitte dich pass gut auf dich und unseren Sohn auf, ihr beide seid das wichtigste für mich auf der Welt und ich werde alles tun was in meiner Macht steht um euch zu beschützen, wo auch immer ich sein werde. Aber Chloe, versprich mir, dass du keine Chance vertun wirst um glücklich zu sein. Das ist alles was ich will…dich glücklich zu sehen und das du die Liebe bekommst die du verdienst. Also wenn sich dir die Möglichkeit bietet nutze sie.“ Ich versuche sie anzusehen.   
„Max ich kann nicht….“ Will Chloe antworten doch ich unterbreche sie im Weitersprechen.   
„Wenn die Zeit kommen sollte…bitte versprich es mir.“ Ich flehe sie an und sie nickt wieder.   
„Chloe, ich will dich nicht verlassen, aber es tut so schrecklich weh.“ Wieder erbebt mein ganzer Körper vor Schmerzen und ich habe das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können.   
Ich spüre wie etwas Warmes, Flüssiges aus meiner Nase und meinen Ohren fließt. Anhand von Chloes geschockten Gesichtsausdruck kann ich mir denken, dass es sich dabei um Blut handeln muss. Ihre freie Hand streicht durch meine Haare.   
„Es ist okay Baby, hör auf dich zu quälen, lass los!“ flüstert sie erstickt.   
Durch die Tränen in meinen Augen sehe ich sie nur noch verschwommen. Ich will weiter kämpfen für sie aber ich kann nicht mehr.   
„Bitte verzeih mir!“ weine ich.  
Chloe beugt sich vor und küsst sanft meine Lippen. Ihre Augen sehen mich an, voller Liebe und Schmerz.   
„Max, ich liebe dich! Und deswegen musst du jetzt gehen!“ sagt sie sanft und ruhig.   
„Chloe Elizabeth Price ich liebe dich so hella doll! Und bitte, vergiss mich ja nicht!“ ich lasse meine Hand sinken mit der ich die Zeit angehalten habe und höre noch wie Chloe „Niemals“ antwortet. 

„Max? Kleines?“ etwas rüttelt an mir.   
Ich liege auf dem Boden und sehe William über mir stehen.   
„Wow, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft!“ raunt Rachel ehrfürchtig neben mir.   
„Zeig mir wie ich zu ihr kann, bitte!“ sage ich und schaue in die haselnussbraunen Augen.   
„Du meinst als dein Seelentier?“ fragt sie sanft und ich nicke.   
„Okay, aber du brauchst etwas Übung und Energie. Ich denke es wird ein paar Tage dauern“ und dann erklärt sie mir wie es funktioniert. 

Ich stehe vor unserer Einfahrt und sehe wie Chloe mit quietschenden Reifen ankommt. Ihre Augen sind blutrot und an ihrem weißen Top klebt Blut. Sie sieht furchtbar aus. Ich sehe wie sie ins Haus geht und mit dem Telefon auf die Terrasse zurückkehrt.   
„Mom?“ wieder fängt sie an zu weinen. „Mom ich….Max….sie ist….OH GOTT!“ sie fängt an zu schluchzen und zu weinen und lässt sich zur Seite kippen, hält sich selber umklammert. „Komm bitte her!“ sagt sie plötzlich mit klarer Stimme und legt auf.   
In ihren Augen scheinen die Gefühle sich im Sekundentakt abzuwechseln. Sie springt auf und geht mit schnellen Schritten in die Garage. Ich laufe ihr hinterher. Sie holt eine Brechstange und geht auf das Auto zu was William und sie reparieren. Ich versuche mich auf meine Form zu konzentrieren und stelle mich zwischen sie und das Auto.   
Sie bleibt stehen und sieht mich ungläubig an. Mit einem klirren fällt die Brechstange zu Boden und sie geht vor mir auf die Knie. Ich gehe einen Schritt auf sie zu, will ihr wie in meinem Traum irgendwie Trost spenden, doch als ihre Hand mich berühren will geht sie durch mich hindurch.   
„Max….“ weint sie wieder, vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.   
Ich bleibe bei ihr stehen bis wir Reifen in der Auffahrt hören. Sie steht auf und geht dem Geräusch entgegen. Joyce steigt aus dem Auto und Chloe lässt sich kraftlos in ihre Arme fallen. 

„So lange und das beim ersten Mal! Das ist wirklich beeindruckend. Eure Beziehung muss wirklich ganz besonders sein.“ Erklärt mir Rachel voller Anerkennung.   
Ich knurre frustriert auf. Ich hatte keine Schmerzen, aber es ist mir ab einem bestimmten Punkt unmöglich gewesen weiter bei ihr zu bleiben.   
„Keine Sorge Kleines, sie wird schon klar kommen, sie ist eine Kämpferin und so viel stärker seid du wieder bei ihr warst. Und ich zeige dir wie du sie in ihren Träumen besuchen kannst. Und glaube mir, du spürst es, wenn sie dich braucht. Ebenso William.“ Versucht Chloes Dad mich aufzumuntern.   
„Dort kann ich dann als Mensch mit ihr agieren, mit ihr sprechen, sie berühren, oder?“   
„Ja, genau!“ 

Ich sitze auf der Bank vor dem Leuchtturm in Arcadia Bay. Ich höre Schritte hinter mir und stehe auf. Chloe sieht mich an und stürmt auf mich zu.   
„Oh Max, du bist hier!“ schluchzt sie in meine Schulter.   
Ihre Beine scheinen nachzugeben und wir sinken beide langsam zu Boden ohne uns voneinander zu lösen.   
„Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich dich nicht alleine lassen werde!“ sage ich.   
Sie nickt und hält mich fest umklammert.   
„Das Reh, warst das wirklich….du?“ fragt sie vorsichtig.   
„Ja, das war ich. Ich brauche noch etwas Übung, es tut mir leid! Das alles, ich….“ Doch sie unterbricht mich mit einem Kuss.   
„Ich habe mit den Ärzten gesprochen. Sie haben mir erzählt was passiert ist. Es ist, als ob sich dein Kopf plötzlich über Nacht in ein riesiges Aneurysma verwandelt hat und dann geplatzt ist. Sie sagten, dass es so schnell ging, dass du es nicht mal gespürt hast.  
Aber Max, als du zurück gekommen bist und die Zeit eingefroren hast und….die Schmerzen müssen schrecklich gewesen sein und nur um….“sie schluchzt.   
„Ich konnte nicht gehen ohne mich zu verabschieden! Völlig egal was ich dafür tun musste. Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Mir geht es jetzt gut und ich bin für dich da so gut ich kann.“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr.   
„William ist auf dem Weg zurück mit Victoria, wie soll ich ihm das alles nur erklären?“ fragt sie mich verzweifelt.   
„Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich auch sehen kann so wie du, aber ich werde bei euch sein. In jeder schwierigen Situation werde ich an deiner Seite und wenn ich jede Nacht in deinen Träumen erscheinen muss werde ich auch das tun! Ich tue alles für dich Liebling!“ ich küsse sie auf die Stirn und sie drückt sich mehr in meine Umarmung.   
„Max, es tut so schrecklich weh dich zu verlieren und zu vermissen!“   
Ich wische mit meinem Daumen die Tränen von ihren Wangen. Ich kann nichts tun außer sie festzuhalten. 

\------------------------

Ich stehe zwischen den Bäumen und beobachte wie alle meine Freund und meine Bekannten Abschied von mir nehmen. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl das zu sehen. Neben mir spüre ich noch andere. Ich blicke zu meiner rechten. Da steht in transparenter Form Rachels Reh und über uns in einem Baum sitzt der durchsichtige Rabe von William.   
„Danke, dass ihr dabei seid Leute!“ sage ich zu den Zweien und dann schauen wir weiter auf das Geschehen.   
Nach und nach verabschieden sich alle von meinem Grab und lassen meine Familie zurück.   
Chloe sieht zu mir, ich drehe mich etwas um ihr meine Flanke zu zeigen. Ein kurzes Lächeln huscht über ihre Lippen.   
Sie flüstert Joyce etwas ins Ohr und diese geht zu den anderen. William und Chloe sind alleine vor meinem Grabstein.   
William springt entsetzt weg, doch Chloe hält ihn sanft fest.   
„Hab keine Angst!“ sagt sie leise als ob sie mich sonst verscheuchen könnte.   
„Schau mal, sie hat da einen weißen Fleck der fast wie der Totenkopf von Mamas Tattoo aussieht!“ sagt er und hält mir vorsichtig die Hand entgegen.   
Ich schmiege meinen Kopf gegen seine Hand und lasse ihn durch mein weiches Fell streichen. Ich lecke ihm die Tränen vom Gesicht was ihn auf kichern lässt.   
Dann gehe ich zu Chloe und lasse sie mich umarmen.   
„Danke, dass du hier bist Baby!“ flüstert sie in mein Ohr.   
Es zuckt etwas bei dem Kontakt mit ihren Atem und auch sie muss kichern. Ich begleite die beiden noch bis wir uns den anderen auf Sichtweite nähern. Ich drücke beiden zum Abschied meinen Kopf in die Hand und verschwinde dann wieder im Wald. 

Schwer atmend sacke ich zu Boden. Das Auftreten in echter Tierform frisst viel mehr Energie als in Geisterform und ich bin danach stundenlang müde und kann mich nicht mehr bewegen.   
Das heißt für mich auch, dass ich in der Zeit die beiden auch nicht sehen kann. Solange meine Energie leer ist bin ich in der Zwischenwelt gefangen.   
„Ich muss wirklich abwägen wann ich als Tier und wann ich als Geist auftrete. Nicht, dass ich in den wichtigen Momenten nicht da sein kann.“ murmel ich zu mir selber.   
„Du bist zu streng mit dir Schatz!“ höre ich die Stimme meiner Mutter hinter mir.   
Sie steht vor einem Tor.   
„Dein Dad und ich warten darauf, wenn du endlich zu uns herüber kommst.“ Sagt sie zu mir.   
„Ich bin noch nicht bereit für den Übergang, ich muss auf meine Familie aufpassen.“ Sage ich traurig.   
Ich würde die beiden gerne wieder in den Arm nehmen und auch alle meine Freunde aus Blackwell wiedersehen. Auf der anderen Seite hat man alles Negative beim Eintritt abgelegt, also ist auch niemand dort sauer auf mich oder hasst mich. Plötzlich ist das Tor wieder verschwunden. 

William und Rachel kommen auf mich zu und holen mich aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Max, wir haben miteinander gesprochen und wir wollen dir sagen, dass wir auf die andere Seite gehen wollen. Wir müssen uns die Energie für Chloe teilen und wir denken, dass du so viel wie möglich für sie haben solltest.“ Ihr Dad sieht mich ernst, aber freundlich, an.   
„Ja aber wir warten drüben auf euch!“ verspricht Rachel.  
Ich schließe beide in die Arme.   
„Pass gut auf mein kleines Mädchen auf!“ sagt William liebevoll zu mir.   
„Immer!“ sage ich ihm.   
„Max, ich freue mich dich endlich besser kennen gelernt zu haben. Wenn ihr drüben seid werden wir den Laden aufmischen und Party machen, ja?“ fragt mich Rachel zwinkernd und ich muss lachen.   
Beide Winken mir und gehen durch das Tor, was sich kurz wieder aufgetan hat.   
Ich blicke auf das Tor, ich weiß genau, dass ich erst dadurch gehen werde, wenn ich meine Frau wieder an meiner Seite haben werde.


	30. Danke Mama

Ich atme schwer aus, eigentlich ist es für mich kein Problem vor vielen Menschen zu reden, aber heute ist es etwas Besonderes. Ich blicke mich in der Menge um und sehe meine wundervolle Frau.   
Ich gehe die letzten Schritte zu dem Pult.   
„Hallo Freunde! Geht es euch allen gut?“ ich höre Gejohle und Lachen. „Für diejenigen die mich nicht kennen stelle ich mich kurz vor. Ich bin William Price! Ihr habt den großen Fehler gemacht mich zu eurem Abschlusssprecher zu wählen, nun dann, ich hoffe ihr habt ein paar Decken und genug Kaffee dabei.“ wieder höre ich Lachen und werfe der Menge mein charmantes Price Lächeln zu.   
Ich sehe zu meiner Mom die mir ein Daumen nach oben Zeichen gibt. Kate neben ihr grinst mich breit an und Victoria schaut genervt, also alles wie immer.   
„Nein mal ehrlich Leute, ich will euch heute kurz erzählen, warum ich heute hier stehe. Wie einige von euch wissen, vor allem die ein Auto besitzen, ist meine Mom die wundervolle Chloe Price. Ich glaube ich kenne keinen Menschen der talentierter beim Auto reparieren ist und niemanden der so viel dabei flucht! Hab dich lieb Mom!“ ich zwinker ihr zu. „Doch ich bin nicht nur mit ihrem Talent gesegnet worden, sondern auch mit dem meiner Mama. Der einzigartigen Max Caulfield. Bereits als Kind wurde ich oft gefragt, was ich denn nun werden möchte. Ein Autonerd wie meine Mom oder ein Fotonerd wie meine Mama. Nun ja, Spoileralarm, weder noch, sonst würde ich euch jetzt hier ja auch nicht zu texten. Aber auch wenn ich mir eine völlig andere Aufgabe gesucht habe, haben mich die beiden dabei inspiriert. Ich denke, die tragische Geschichte meiner Eltern kennen alle und wie sie sich zusammen ein glückliches Leben erkämpft haben, bis dann vor 13 Jahren meine Mama plötzlich verstorben ist.   
Ich muss gestehen, erst da ist mir erst die Arbeit der Caulfield Stiftung völlig bewusst geworden und ich bin meiner Mom bis heute so dankbar, dass sie an der Idee ihrer Frau fest gehalten hat. Auch nach Maxs Tod haben wir gemeinsam die Arbeit der Stiftung weiter ausgebaut. Und bis heute leben und kämpfen wir dafür Kindern und Jugendlichen weltweit Schutz und Sicherheit zu bieten. Sei es nach Traumata, durch Kriege, Gewalt oder Verbrechen.“ ich sehe mich kurz in der Menge um die nun voll und ganz an meinen Lippen hängt.   
Ich atme tief durch bevor ich weiter spreche. Das hier ist wichtig, heute ist der Tag an dem ich so viele wie möglich ermutigen möchte für unsere Sachen einzutreten.   
„Anfangs haben meine Moms klein angefangen. Mit einem sicheren Haus für Kinder die in Not geraten sind, dabei war es völlig egal wieso. Für beide war es klar, dass jedes Kind einen sicheren Ort haben sollte wo es wachsen kann und Schmerzen gelindert werden. Egal ob für einen einmaligen Besuch oder für eine längere Zeitspanne. Nachdem der Name Caulfield in der Kunstszene immer größer wurde sind wir nicht von einem großen Haus in ein größeres gezogen. Alles was übrig war wurde in die Stiftung gesteckt um sie wachsen zu lassen. Der große Boom kam, nachdem bekannt wurde, dass meine Mama selber Opfer von dem berühmten Mark Jefferson wurde. Mehr Menschen haben angefangen ihre Arbeit zu unterstützen. Bereits als Kind durfte ich Max zu verschiedenen Häusern durch das ganze Land begleiten und ich war erschüttert, wie leer Kinderaugen sein können und wie schön es ist, wenn sie plötzlich wieder strahlen können. Meine Mama hat sich immer Zeit genommen mit ihren Schützlingen persönlich zu reden. Am Ende des Tages konnte ich manchmal den Horror ihrer eigenen Geschichte in ihren Augen sehen, auch wenn ich diesen erst Jahre nach ihrem Tod voll und ganz verstanden habe.   
Ich war damals mit meiner heutigen Frau und ihren Müttern gerade in Europa als plötzlich der Anruf kam und ich dachte, dass meine Welt zusammen stürzt. Ich hatte so viel Trauer und Wut in mir, ich wollte die Welt brennen sehen. Doch meine Mom ließ das nicht zu. Immer wieder hat sie mich vor mir selber gerettet und mir gezeigt, was wichtig im Leben ist.“ich atme kurz durch, schaue Mom liebevoll an die sich eine heimliche Träne weg wischt.   
Ich lasse meinen Blick über die Zuschauermenge gleiten und sehe viele ernste und betroffene Gesichter. Am Rande der Menge sehe ich ein Reh stehen und muss kurz verdutzt lächeln. Ich räuspere mich.   
„Jedenfalls um mal zu dem heutigen Tag zurück zu kommen. Als ich ungefähr 16 war, also gut vor 10 Jahren wusste ich, was ich machen will. Ich ging zu meiner Mom und erklärte ihr, dass ich die Arbeit meiner Mama weiter führen wollte. Einige meiner Fotos wurden bereits in Galerien verkauft, doch ich wollte es noch direkter. Also entschied ich mich Kinderpsychologe zu werden um so vielen Kindern und Jugendlichen wie möglich den Horror und die Trauer aus ihren Augen zu nehmen. Und heute stehe ich hier vor euch, mit meinem Doktortitel in der Hand. Ich möchte die Gelegenheit hier nutzen alle diejenigen, die sich noch nicht sicher sind was sie jetzt nach ihrem Abschluss tun wollen,einzuladen. Schaut euch unsere Arbeit an. Wir können inzwischen weltweit Arbeitsplätze anbieten und suchen immer Leute, die die Welt etwas besser machen wollen.   
So Freunde, meine Frau schaut schon ungeduldig, ich glaube ich sollte euch alle dann mal jetzt entlassen! Macht es gut!“ und ich drehe mich um und verlasse die Bühne. 

Zwei starke Arme umfassen mich und ich schaue amüsiert in das Gesicht meiner Mom.   
„Das war wundervoll mein Schatz!“ sie gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
„Danke Mom, war es nicht, zu viel?“ frage ich vorsichtig.   
„Absolut nicht, das war hella klasse!“ antwortet sie.   
„Hey Liebling!“ kommt Maria dazu und gibt mir einen Kuss. „Deine Mama wäre stolz auf dich gewesen, oder Chloe?“ meine Frau schaut zu meiner Mom.   
„Aber so was von!“ antwortet sie.   
„Ich habe heute Nacht wieder von ihr geträumt.“ sage ich leise und Mom lächelt mich wissend an.   
Maria umarmt mich und gibt mir noch eine Kuss.   
„Max hat es immer gesehen. Das ihr beide mal zusammen kommen werden. Sie hat immer gesagt. Chloe, sieh dir die beiden an, sie sind wie wir.“ lacht sie und ihre Augen strahlen voller Liebe und Trauer.   
„Ja, definitiv. Ich halte hier meine Seelenverwandte in meinen Armen.“ antworte ich.   
„Das will ich dir auch raten junger Mann, sonst ziehe ich dir die Ohren lang!“ ertönt Vic hinter mir. Ich drehe mich um und nehme sie und Kate in den Arm und hebe anschließend abwehrend meine Hände.   
„Als ob ich mich mit einer von euch vier Ladys anlegen würde, ich bin ja nicht blöd!“ grinse ich sie an.   
„Den Charme hat er definitiv von dir Price!“ lacht Vic meine Mom an.   
„Tja, der Name ist Programm, auch wenn es für uns beide nie gereicht hat!“ antwortet sie und ich sehe wie Vic etwas rot wird.   
„Awww Mom, peinlich!“ jammer ich und alle lachen.   
„Wo ist denn der Mann der Stunde?“ höre ich eine weitere Stimme.   
„Oma!“ grinse ich und nehme die kleinere Frau in den Arm.   
„Na mein Kind!“ raunt sie mir in das Ohr. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich und ich weiß, dass Max es auch wäre! Und das deine Mom es ist sieht man schon aus 20 Kilometer Entfernung!“ sie legt ihre Hand an meine Wange. 

„So ihr zwei, wisst ihr schon wo es für euch hingeht?“ fragt mich Kate beim Essen.  
Wir sitzen im Haus meiner Mom.   
„Ja, wir wollen durch Afrika touren und da in den Häusern helfen.“ antwortet Maria und nimmt meine Hand.   
Ich sehe mich um und in die Gesichter meiner Familie, von den Menschen die ich liebe und die mich immer unterstützt haben. Mom erwidert meinen Blick und verabschiedet sich danach kurz nach draußen. Die anderen reden fröhlich weiter doch ich sehe ihr hinterher. Ich weiß, wie schwer solche Tage ohne Mama für sie sind.   
Sie sitzt auf dem Balkon und da sehe ich ungläubig wie ein ein Reh aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zu kommt. Wie selbstverständlich legt es sich neben sie und lässt sich von ihr streicheln.   
„Ich bin gleich wieder da Liebling!“ flüstere ich Maria ins Ohr und gehe auf die Terrasse.   
Ich erwarte, dass das Reh aufspringt oder so, doch es bleibt einfach an Moms Seite. Ich sehe, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hat aber auch ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.   
„Mom, darf ich mal etwas fragen? Was hat es mit den Rehen und dir auf sich?“ frage ich vorsichtig.   
Meine Mom schaut mich kurz unsicher an, seufzt dann, schaut zu dem Reh und wieder zu mir. Ich merke, dass sie zweifelt es mir zu erzählen also lasse ich ihr kurz Zeit und dränge sie nicht.   
„Wenn ich dir jetzt erzählen würde, dass das der Geist oder was auch immer, von deiner Mama ist, würdest du mir dann glauben?“ fragt sie mich unsicher.   
„Oh Mom....“setzte ich an doch da steht das Reh auf und kommt zu mir.   
Ich sehe an der Flanke einen weißen Fleck der mich an das Piraten Tattoo von Max erinnert und die Augen des Rehs sind tief blau. Es steht vor mir uns starrt mich intensiv an und ich muss an meinen Traum von letzter Nacht denken, in dem sie mit mir zusammen auf der Bank vor einem Leuchtturm saß und mich mit den gleichen blauen Augen angesehen hat und mir gesagt hat wie stolz sie auf mich ist. Ungläubig schüttel ich den Kopf.   
„Das ist unmöglich!“ flüstere ich und strecke meine Hand aus.   
Das Reh presst seinen Kopf gegen meine Hand und ich erinnere mich an die Beerdigung vor fast 13 Jahren als plötzlich das gleiche Reh auf uns zukam.   
„Sie hat mir damals auf ihrem Sterbebett versprochen immer für uns da zu sein. Ich schätze mal, manche Beziehungen sind so stark, dass nicht mal der Tod sie aufhalten kann!“ flüstert Mom neben mir.   
Das Reh schaut zu ihr und leckt ihr die Träne weg die an ihrem Gesicht herab läuft. Mom vergräbt ihr Gesicht in dem Fell des Tieres.   
„Ich vermisse dich Baby!“ höre ich sie flüstern und das Reh reibt seinen Kopf an ihrem. „Lässt du uns alleine?“ fragt sie und das Reh nickt.   
Es drückt uns beiden noch kurz den Kopf gegen unsere Hände und verschwindet in der Nacht.   
„Mom, du weißt, dass das nicht real sein kann.“ versuche ich verwirrt. „Aber...ich weiß nicht, es ist..“ stottere ich.   
„Yeah, deine Mama und ich waren schon immer etwas seltsam.“ lacht sie leise.  
„Bist du....hast du deswegen nie eine neue Beziehung angefangen?“ frage ich vorsichtig, noch immer unsicher, ob das nicht vom Bier kommt oder ob das viele reden über Max mich verwirrt hat.   
„Nein Schatz, ich habe einfach niemanden gefunden der einen weiteren Platz in meinem Herzen verdient hat, aber es ist okay, mir geht es gut, wirklich!“ sagt sie sanft und zieht mich zu sich herunter.   
Sie gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und steht auf. Ich bleibe noch kurz sitzen.   
„Willy, vielleicht solltest du das besser niemanden erzählen.“ zwinkert sie mich an und geht wieder ins Haus.   
„Danke Mama, dass du auf sie aufpasst!“ flüstere ich in die Nacht und gehe ebenfalls rein.


	31. Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah?

Ich gehe auf die Terrasse zu, der Wind pfeift durch mein Fell. Chloe sitzt auf einem Stuhl, sie wirkt halb schlafend. Ich lege behutsam meinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Eine alte, faltige Hand fährt mit langsamen Bewegungen durch mein Fell.   
„Kommst du um mich abzuholen?“ flüstert sie leise.   
Ihre Stimme ist brüchig doch klingt zufrieden. Ich reibe vorsichtig meinen Kopf an ihrem.   
„Fast 60 Jahre ist es nun her, dass du gestorben bist und noch immer bist du bei mir. Maxine Price, du hast es wirklich ernst gemeint, dass du mich nicht mehr verlassen wirst.“ sie lächelt mich sanft an.   
„Ich habe alle meine Angelegenheiten geklärt, ich hatte ein langes und erfülltes Leben! Ich denke ich habe das Beste aus mir herausgeholt. Ich bin nun endlich bereit wieder bei dir zu sein.“ Eine Träne läuft über ihr Gesicht.   
Ich leck ihr durch das Gesicht und entferne so ihre Träne. Ihre Augenlider senken sich langsam, ihre Atmung wird ruhiger. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf ihre Brust um ihr so viel Nähe wie möglich zu bieten und schließe ebenfalls meine Augen. 

Ich rieche, dass sich meine Umgebung geändert hat. Ich blicke mich um. Mein Kopf ruht auf Chloes Brust. Sie atmet ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sie sieht wieder aus wie mit Anfang 20, nur ohne die ganzen Sorgen in ihrem Gesicht. Ich beuge mich vor und küsse sie.   
Ein leises Murren entfährt ihren Lippen und lässt mich auflachen.   
„Max?“ murmelt sie leise und öffnet die Augen.  
Sie strahlen vor lauter Lebensfreude und Energie, aber auch Weisheit und Sanftmut.   
„Hey Liebling!“ sage ich und streiche ihr durch ihre kurzen, blauen Haare.   
Sie wirft sich mir in die Arme und es fühlt sich endlich wieder echt an. Zwar haben wir uns in den vergangenen 59 Jahren oft berührt aber weder in der Tierform in der Welt der Lebenden, noch in der Menschenform in der Traumwelt hat es sich so echt angefühlt wie jetzt.   
„Bist du bereit?“ frage ich.  
Sie sieht sich kurz um und nickt dann.   
„Mit dir an meiner Seite doch immer Hippie!“ sagt sie und küsst mich.   
Wir stehen vor dem Tor.   
„Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah?“ frage ich sie.   
„Nerd!“ antwortet sie lachend und wir gehen Hand in Hand über die Schwelle des Tores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alle die es bis hierher geschafft haben:  
Vielen Dank!  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich bin gerne für Lob und Kritik offen


End file.
